The Sting
by xonthefloor
Summary: Without even planning it, Puck and Kurt find out that they actually get along when no one is watching. But after sudden twist of events, they'll realize that getting along may not be enough for the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Sting.  
**Author:** xonthefloor.  
**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt.  
**Rating:** PG for now.  
**Warnings:** Nothing huge like to leave warning.  
**Spoilers:** Season One and Two.  
**Word Count:** 28ooo and growing. 5.414 this chapter.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Slight-SciFi.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Or Futurama. Or Ubik.  
**Summary:** Without even planning it, Puck and Kurt find out that they actually get along when no one is watching. But after sudden twist of events, they'll realize that getting along may not be enough for the two of them.  
**A/N:** This story is slightly based on Futurama's episode The Sting which is based on the book Ubik, by Philip K. Dick. There's no sting in this fic, but I still kept the title, sorry.  
It takes part at the beginning of Never Been Kissed, so Kurt never meets Blaine or gets kissed by Karofsky in this story. Also Puck doesn't pick Artie as his community work.

**THE STING**

**Day One**

Kurt is not precisely surprised when he finds Puck at the gates of the school. Puck is simply standing there watching the heavy rain outside that never seems to stop and when Kurt approaches him, they exchange a quick look, nodding each other as a silent 'Hi'.

School is almost empty of students. During the past few weeks, the bulling bullying has been growing worse so Kurt decided to hid hide in the library after class doing his homework while he waited the rest of the students to leave. It's just a silly tactic he developed to have at least one chance less of running into Karofsky or Azimio in the day. Of course, that leaves him completely alone and vulnerable at the time to walk when he walks to his car in a the completely empty parking lot, having no one to run to or some witnesses in case of some attack, but he takes extra care before walking out from school.

Plus, he has a pepper spray in his pocket.

So far it's working. Kurt hates having to rush to the library every day after his last class, hiding it's just not isn't his thing. But at least he can avoid 'a slushie for the road' or a 'see-you-tomorrow-shove-against-the-lockers' and for that last one he's glad, since his back is covered with several ugly bruises.

The thing is that Kurt has seen Puck around, late after school. While Finn would surely think Kurt has been stalking a straight guy, Kurt has simply seen Puck around. Sometimes looking like he's passing time, and other times Kurt has caught Puck walking away in the rearview mirror of his car.

Kurt guessed that after crashing his mother's Volvo plus his two weeks in juvie, Puck is not allowed to drive any longer. And considering that Puck is all for popularity, asking people for a drive ride would be lame for someone like him. Probably, he prefers waiting He probably waits until everybody leaves to walk back to his place, rather than having to ask for a ride or having people seeing see him walking home like a loser.

Not that Kurt cares.

But while he's standing by Puck's side –with some nice a good two feet of distance between each other- watching the pouring rain outside, Kurt wonders if he should ask Puck if he needs a ride.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt breaks the silence. He just can't ask Puck if he needs a ride out of nowhere. Puck will probably make up something up, not to let know Kurt rather than letting Kurt know that he actually needs a ride and if Puck doesn't say it, then Kurt can pretend he didn't know and leave in peace with his conscience.

Or something.

Puck sighs like he's bored. "Waiting for the rain to stop, or at least to slow down a bit. Four miles to walk under this shitty rain will be a pain in the ass."

Kurt blinks. He wasn't expecting Puck to tell him he actually has to walk home.

So Kurt figures he can offer Puck a ride. Puck is going to decline, since he'll probably prefer to walk four miles in the rain than getting inside the car of -and with- the resident queer. Or what's worse, accepting a favor from that resident queer.

Either way, Kurt will be able go back home with a peaceful conscience. At the end, he's just being nice and it's Puck's fault if he's homophobic enough like to not accept his help.

"I can give you a ride if you want," Kurt asks, sounding casual.

Puck turns around, meeting Kurt's eyes and smirks. "That would be nice."

Well, that's unexpected but Kurt doesn't let himself to show any sign of surprise. He simply proceeds to open his umbrella, and motions Puck next to him. Puck snorts, and Kurt rolls his eyes. Obviously, Puck _is_ homophobic enough to not stand so close to him.

"I'm a badass, Hummel. Umbrellas are for sissies. I'm not scared of some rain."

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed. Okay, Puck is not being homophobic, but he is an idiot. "Well, if you are going to get inside my car you'll have to come under my umbrella. There's no way I'm going to let you soak the seat of my baby."

Puck shakes his head as if he's amused, but does what Kurt says.

As a habit, Kurt shoves his hand to his pocket to palm the pepper spray inside and stares around, just in case someone took the effort enough to wait for him for so long just to harass him.

"You okay, Hummel?"

Kurt stares at Puck. He was so concentrated at being sure he was safe that he almost forgot Puck was walking by his side. Probably Puck noticed his weird manners. Kurt raises his chin, "Of course I'm not okay. I'm _fabulous_. I'm never below fabulous."

"Whatever you say," Puck replies, letting out a small laugh until they reach Kurt's SUV. Kurt lets Puck in first on the passenger seat, and rushes to get himself inside his car, not before putting the soaked umbrella inside a plastic bag in order not to get anything wet.

One more day he didn't get bullied at the end of the school day. Kurt smiles achieved.

Kurt turns to watch Puck, who's staring at everything in his car in complete awe. Kurt seriously loves his dad for giving him such a sweet ride. He never gets tired of people giving compliments and of course, being jealous of his baby.

"Man, Hummel. You shouldn't be allowed to have a car like this," Puck finally speaks.

Kurt just stares at Puck, unaffected. It's not the first time someone says something like that. Like his car is too manly for a queer like him. His father loves this kind of cars, and hell, Kurt loves them too but he's aware that everybody expects him to drive a pink convertible like he's the male version of Elle Woods.

"Really? And why is that?" Kurt asks, preparing himself to argue with Puck.

"Because you are just seventeen?" Puck replies as if Kurt was stupid. "My sister always watching that Sweet Sixteen crap on MTV, and you see a bunch of dumb girls getting cars that are expensive as hell. No teenager should be allowed to own a car that costs so much. They grow up with no sense of what it takes to make money. Let alone the sense of hard work, or work at all. So even if I'm rich when I grow up, there's no way in hell I'm giving any teenager of mine a seventy thousand dollar car, or more. I have no idea how much this car costs, but I'm sure it was damn expensive."

Puck is surprising him for the tenth time in the past five minutes. And while Kurt considers that Puck is sort of right, he's not going to admit it because he loves having a father that spoils him so much. But Kurt does consider that he should be start spending less time with Finn. It's kind of impossible since their parents are dating, but obviously, not all straight guys can only make homophobic remarks about gay people. Kurt can see now that he may be a little too paranoid and defensive, always expecting someone to throw some bad comment related to his sexuality.

Or maybe Puck is just being nice because he's giving him a ride. That could be it too.

"Well, I grown up watching my dad working hard every day of his life. I know what hard work is, and if he wants to spoil me rotten for feeling guilty about being my only parent and not knowing how to connect with me as we both want, I'm not going to stop him. Yet, I never abuse of it. Now, seatbelt," he orders Puck.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Seatbelts are for-"

"Sissies, I know. But if I have to put my seatbelt on even if it wrinkles my clothes, I guess you can make that sacrifice too." Puck obeys, and Kurt starts the engine on. "You have to give me directions now."

Puck tells him how to arrive to his place, and it doesn't seem hard but Kurt still puts the address in his GPS just in case. They drive in comfortable silent, except for the loud rain outside. Seriously, Puck planned to walk four miles under this horrid rain? Or what's worse, Puck walks four miles to school and another four miles back to his place every day? Kurt would die before having to ruin his shoes every day by doing that. Of course, no one would cry if something bad happened to Puck's footwear.

"So you walk every day," Kurt notes, sounding casual. "It's a long way, why don't you take the bus?"

Puck snorts. "Public transport is for losers."

Finally, Kurt is not surprised by Puck. He snorts, finding it amusing. "It's still a long way to walk."

"I can take it. I'm a badass."

"Of course you are," Kurt humors him. "Wanna put some music on?"

"Sure."

Kurt hands Puck his I-Phone, so the other guy can pick something suitable for him. Kurt loves everything he has on it. Plus, ever since he got the Premium Car Kit for I-Phone –along with a Michael Kors's case for his last birthday- he loves listening to music in the car without having to use the earphones.

"You have Led Zeppelin on your I-Phone?" Puck asks, completely surprised.

"Of course I do. My music taste is as large as my vocal range. Just because I'm gay, it doesn't mean I just listen to musicals and pop singers even if those are my favorites. Plus, I was practically raised in a auto repair shop. You can guess I didn't get to listen to Liza Minnelli over there."

Puck laughs and Kurt can't help smiling slightly. "You actually have some cool bands in here," Puck says as he continues taking a look of the list of artist on his I-Phone.

"I know."

At the end, Puck goes for Johnny Cash. It's been a long time since Kurt has listened to Johnny Cash, but he smiles on the inside because he can't help having memories of his infant days, helping his dad to work on the engines of random cars with his little coveralls completely greased and both of them singing along to Johnny Cash's songs. Those were the days.

It takes them around twenty-five minutes to arrive at the Puckerman's home. Kurt parks in front of a modest and nice looking little house, when Puck is already unfastening his seatbelt. "You know, Hummel? You are not half bad."

Coming from Puck, Kurt takes it as a compliment. "I could say the same about you."

Puck snorts. "Thanks for the ride, see ya'"

Puck is opening the car's door when Kurt speaks. "Wait!" Puck turns around, staring at Kurt and Kurt feels like an idiot for what he's about to say. "Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school? They say it's going to rain the whole week."

Puck stays silent as if he's thinking about it. "You don't really have to."

Kurt debates inside his head if Puck doesn't want to spend even more time with him alone. Kurt knows he shouldn't have asked Puck for such a thing after what Finn and his father say: do not make the straight man nervous.

And while Kurt would have asked Puck if he needed a ride days before it was raining, he simply didn't because he was doing what Finn and his father said. Yet, it's a long way to walk and it's raining terribly. Kurt just doesn't have the heart to let Puck walk while it takes nothing to Kurt to offer him for a ride. Probably because if he was in Puck's shoes, he'd like to have someone helping him out. And after all, Puck is a Gleemate and even though Puck bullied him all the time before, he's been nothing but decent ever since he joined Glee. And after coming back from juvie, Puck has been nothing but quiet and silent.

It's the rumor at school that juvie was quite disturbing and that Puck came back a little crazy so most people barely approach him. Puck doesn't seem to mind. And to Kurt, Puck doesn't look crazy at all.

"I don't really mind," Kurt says, showing no emotion in his voice. He doesn't want Puck to think that it's just a trick to convert-molesting him. And actually, Kurt wouldn't mind to give Puck a ride to school. "I usually arrive early to school, there are not a lot of people around and I still could drop you in a safe distance so no one will see you arriving with me. And if it's still raining by the time we leave, as you could see today, I stay late in the library doing my homework so again, no one is around."

Kurt doesn't say that he's not only concerned about Puck's reputation but his as well. If Finn saw him around Puck, Kurt knows he's going to get a lecture for once again, making straight guys uncomfortable. The situation with Sam and its later consequences upset him more than what he allows himself to admit.

Even if Kurt has absolutely no romantic intentions with Puck, Finn wouldn't understand that. And probably his father wouldn't understand either since apparently any approach that a gay guy could have with any other man, is just with the goal of hooking up.

They are going to think that after _failing_ with Finn and with Sam –even if he has no romantic intentions with the blond one- now he's making of Puck his next target.

"I just don't want to cause you trouble, Hummel," Puck says, scratching the back of his head. "It's not your fault I'm an idiot and did something stupid enough to lose my license. Let alone how much I pissed my mom off . She won't give me the keys of my tuck like, ever."

Kurt still doesn't know what led Puck to do what he did, but he never cared much and for that right now, he feels slightly guilty. He knows Puck is not the brightest man around and sometimes he's dumb as a rock –yet not dumb as Finn- but still what he did was seriously stupid.

"It's not trouble, though I will have to wake up earlier for my morning moisture routine. I just can't let you walk that long in the rain. And as long as no one knows I'm driving you, we both are safe. Believe me."

Puck presses his lips together but finally he agrees. "Alright. And thanks, see you tomorrow, Hummel."

Kurt drives away, and it's not until he's far from Puck's house that he allows himself to smile. Even if it's because Puck has no better options, a straight man doesn't mind to spend some time with him.

_In your face, Hudson._

**Day 3.**

It's still raining. In fact, it hasn't stopped raining so far and as an habit they both built, Kurt is driving Puck back to his place again.

So far, no one has noticed about their little routine. During school, they act decent and distant to each other as they did before the rides even if they spend good fifty-five minutes per day, alone inside a car. But it's not like they are friends now. They just share some air and some comfortable silence, and sometimes they even chat a little. Everything is simply uneventful, and that's what never ceases to amaze Kurt. He was actually expecting at least some rudeness coming from Puck, and so far everything goes surprisingly uneventful.

They had Glee earlier in the day and Puck breaks the silence, "I swear that if Rachel was a dude, I would have punched her already when she gets so bossy."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, exchanging a small stare with Puck. "Join the club. I know that for being an honorary girl, I'm sort of allowed to do that. But I'm still a guy, and hitting a girl would be just wrong."

Puck laughs. "That would be some serious catfight! Lots of scratching and hair pulling!"

"Oh, please. If I was a girl, I'd never be involved into cat fighting. I'm aware that men seem to love it for some reason that escapes my comprehension, but it only shows that girls have no class at all. I have too much class to lower myself like that."

"Chill out, Hummel," Puck chuckles. "I know you have lots of class and shit. But still, it would be something fun to watch. Let alone that everybody would be betting on you."

Kurt gives Puck a quick smirk. "Of course they would. But let me tell you that if Rachel dares to pull my perfect coifed hair I'm totally messing with her and her ugly clothes. And I'd be doing her a favor at the same time, because I'm sweetheart like that."

The other boy snorts, shaking his head in amusement and disbelief. "You are weird, Hummel."

Kurt lets out a small laugh, because by now he knows that in the situation he's having with Puck, Puck is not referring at his sexuality and it's sort of nice not having to be on constant alert when someone speaks about him. It's almost relaxing.

"So we are here," Kurt says, pulling over in front of Puck's house.

"Thanks again, and see ya'"

**Day 5. **

The problem starts during the weekend. On Saturday the rain stopped and by Sunday the sky is bright and sunny. It means that Puck could walk to school if he wanted, just like he did before Kurt offered him for a ride. And Kurt only did that because it was raining. Even if he was tempted to do it before, it was just because it was raining that Kurt offered because if Finn or his dad would find out, Kurt would have been just nice. Neither Finn nor his dad would have let Puck walk four miles in the rain.

But it's not raining anymore, therefore the scenario is completely different now.

Kurt stays awake until late, wondering if Finn and his father are right and that in a sort of subconscious way, he seeks for straight's man attention. So far, he doesn't feel attracted to Puck in the slightest but he hates having to admit that he has a decent time with him.

The bullying is starting to get him. It's been three weeks after the duets thing and he still feels upset about it. Kurt usually feels like being alone, because that's what he is no matter how many duets Rachel could sing with him, Kurt is alone or lonely. Whatever. He doesn't even hang out with Mercedes and Tina as he used to. He's still stressed about his father's arrhythmia, and even if he does his best not to show it, he's kind of depressed.

So those twenty-five minutes in the way to school with Puck and those twenty-five minutes back to his place, are quite relaxing. After all, he's in company of someone, a straight male and everything is chilled. So far there has been no awkward situations, when they stay silent it's not uncomfortable but peaceful and when they talk they are very civilized with the other.

The best part is knowing that he's proving Finn and his father wrong, even if they don't know what he's doing.

Yet, not wanting to give up those laid back fifty minutes per day with _Puck_, makes Kurt wonder if Finn and his father are right.

He barely sleeps at night, and by the early morning Kurt is already up. He's still staring at the clock, not knowing if he should go to Puck's place or not. Puck had told him that in order to arrive to school on time, he leaves his house very early since it takes him an hour and a half to walk that distance. If Puck thinks Kurt is not going to pick him up, Puck is about to leave his place in ten minutes.

If Pucks decides not to wait for him, Kurt may catch him before he leaves… and if Puck is waiting for him, well, it's much earlier than the time they usually meet so they surely could kill time some other way.

Kurt does feel bad for Puck having to walk for an hour and a half, so better safe than sorry, Kurt quickly gets dressed, deciding that he _is_ going to pick Puck to go to school anyways. It's a decent thing to do and he has plenty of decency. Even if the raining made of Puck's situation an extreme situation, the guy still has to walk four miles twice every day.

Just like he did the past four days, Kurt gets out from his car and goes to Puck's door. Yet, when he rings the doorbell, Puck isn't answering the door ready for school. Being so early, Kurt was maybe expecting to find a sleepy Puck on his pajamas but instead, Kurt meets Mrs. Puckerman wearing just a robe and sleepers.

"Can I help you?" She says with a kind voice.

Kurt goes speechless for one second because of the change of the events, but he clears his throat and greets Mrs. Puckerman. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm in Glee club with Pu- _Noah_. I offered him a ride to school."

Mrs. Puckerman frowns. "That's very nice of you, but… Noah left around ten minutes ago. I guess you know he has to walk to school now, since he refuses to take the bus. He has to leave early."

_Oh. _

It seems that Puck has been thinking about whether Kurt was going to pick him up or not since it wasn't raining anymore too. Puck obviously assumed that Kurt wasn't going to do such a thing, and that assumption upsets Kurt, but just a little. "He must forgotten then," Kurt says cheerfully. He doesn't want Mrs. Puckerman to think he's bothered by that.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what's going on inside my son's head nowadays," she tells him with remorse and a bit of anger in his voice.

"It's no problem, really. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you. It was very nice to meet you and have a nice day."

Mrs. Puckerman smiles, looking surprised. "I didn't know that Noah had friends so well mannered," she says and laughs slightly. Kurt is tempted to clarify that they are not friends, but Mrs. Puckerman seems actually pleased so he decides not to rain on her parade. "I apologize for my son. Nice to meet you too. Have a nice day."

Kurt gets back in his car and starts driving to school.

It slightly bothers him not to give Puck a ride. Just slightly, because they their routine lasted only for four days and Kurt was perfectly fine before without having to drive Puck around.

It's when he spots Puck walking on the side of the road that Kurt smiles just for one second and then he blows the horn to get Puck's attention. Then he erases the smile of his face, because Kurt is not going to let Puck know that he's actually happy to find him on the road. At first, Puck doesn't seem to hear him and Kurt figures he has his earphones on, so being closer, he blows the horn twice. Puck stops his walk, turning around in the same moment that Kurt is pulling over in front of him.

"Hummel?" Puck asks looking surprised and taking his earphones off.

"Who else could it be? There's no one as fabulous as myself in this cow town."

"Jesus, Hummel. You never stop, don't you?"

"Stop being incredibly stylish and glamorous? No, never. I went over to your place and met your lovely mother. She told me you left."

Puck looks around scratching the back of his head. Kurt can tell he's uncomfortable, and he really hopes it's not because of his presence.

"Well, it stopped raining. I figured that you wouldn't have pity on me without the rain."

Kurt snorts with his usual air of self-satisfaction. "I take pity on you because of those horrid loose fit jeans you are wearing. Whoever invented those disgusting baggy jeans was seriously insane. It's unflattering to everybody's body shape. It looks like you are wearing a diaper under those jeans."

"You are concerned about my body shape?" Puck grins, smugly. "I didn't know you spent time checking out my body, but that's cool. No one could blame you, I'm a stud."

"Yes, Puck. I'm so concerned about how clothes fit to your body that I can't sleep at night. Just get in the car."

Puck laughs, but rushes around the car getting inside. "So you met my nice mother," Puck says once he put his seatbelt on. "Was she nice or it was you being sarcastic as usual?"

"You know what sarcasm is? I'm impressed. But no, I wasn't being sarcastic, she was actually very nice. Why? She was supposed not to be nice to me?"

Puck shrugs. "She's been kind of bitter after the juvie thing. And I know more stuff than you think, Hummel. Sarcastic is just a pretty word for bitchy."

Kurt snorts, but he has to give Puck some credit. "I guess you are right."

"I'm always right."

"Sure you are."

"You could have texted me, you know? With my having to wake up early enough to go to school on foot I woke up late and I had to leave without having breakfast. If I knew you were picking me up, I could have grabbed at least some coffee."

"Oh, poor baby," Kurt mocks him. "I'm sorry but I don't have your number. If it makes you feel better, I didn't have breakfast either and we still have some time." Which is true. His inner debate about picking Puck up or not extended to the very last minute, but there's no way he's telling Puck that. "We could go to Starbucks and get something to go."

Puck stares at him, narrowing his eyes and Kurt pretends he can't see him because he's too focused on the road. Okay, that was bad idea. These rides work for both of them because they are secret and right now Kurt just offered a chance to show themselves together in public.

"I mean-" Kurt wants to take back his words, but Puck cuts him off.

"You are seriously going to let me have a drink inside your _baby_? Hummel, I think that crap you put in your hair is starting to get into your brain. Like, for real, I think you've got some serious brain damage."

Kurt narrows his eyes at him. "All my hair products are organic, but it's not like you could know that. And yes, I'm letting you have a drink in my car but let me tell you that if you drop something, I'll make you clean it with your tongue."

Puck nods in agreement. "Sweet."

They drive to Starbucks. It's too early in the morning, and there are barely any people on the streets and inside the store. Puck asks him to wait in the car, claiming that breakfast in on him. Kurt takes it as Puck not wanting to walk inside Starbucks with him and it upsets Kurt, but he doesn't say anything about it. After all, their agreement is being together in secret and Kurt was actually all for it.

"So what do want?"

Kurt presses his lips together thinking about his drink. "I'll have a Cinnamon Dolce Latte, but please, no cow milk. Soy milk."

"Soy milk?"

"Yes, soy milk. Although Starbucks is delicious, it's incredibly fattening. Soy milk contains about nine time less saturated fat than cow milk. It lacks of calcium sadly, but I'm just having it now so my drink won't have so many calories."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Jesus, Hummel. Let yourself go for a bit, will ya'? It's just _milk_ for Christ's sake!"

Kurt raises his chin. "I want soy milk. And don't try to get cow milk for me, because I can taste the difference."

Puck sighs and leaves the car. While Puck is away, Kurt checks himself out in the rearview mirror finding no flaws either in his perfect hair on in his immaculate skin. H2O products may be a little expensive, but his skin looks and feels more incredible than usual and Kurt never thought that could be even possible.

Around ten minutes later, Puck returns to the car with both of their drinks plus a bag of food and a wide grin on his face.

"You bought food too?"

"Pfth, as if," Puck replies with a superior tone of voice, handing the Cinnamon Dolce Latte to Kurt.

"Tell me you didn't steal it," Kurt blurts out, feeling instantly guilty for the unfortunate words he spoke.

"With these looks, I don't need to steal anything, Hummel," Puck says, thankfully not sounding offended by Kurt's comment. "Just a little flirt with the cute barista, ask her number and in repay they feel obligated to give me some free food. Muffins in this case."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You flirt with girls for free muffins. How honorable from you."

"No, no, no," Puck interjects. "It goes like this. I flirt with you, you can't believe a stud like me is flirting with you so you are all for it. In addition, I ask for your number and of course, you feel like you owe me something because again, you still can't believe that such a babe is after you. And now we get free food! It's a win-win scenario. It works better if I'm all alone, 'cos girls believe I have all my attention on them."

Puck mimics the whole interaction between himself and the imaginary girl and Kurt stares at him not believing his words. At least he knows now that Puck didn't want him to go to the store with him not so he's not seen with the resident fairy but because Puck needed to be alone to take advantage of some girl's naivety. He's not sure if he should feel good or bad about it.

"So they give you free food as a sign of gratitude to you… because you asked them their numbers?" Kurt asks, just to clarify. He's still not sure if he got it right.

"It comes with my charm," Puck says, nodding.

"Are you even going to call that girl?"

"No way. She wasn't bad looking or anything but currently, I'm all for staying single and I know, it's such a shame. Such a loss for the female population in Lima," he sighs, like he's actually feeling bad for those girls and Kurt can't believe Puck's ego. "But hell, I totally made that girl's day. Here, I've got you something."

Puck hands the paper bag to Kurt as he takes a sip of his drink. The bag feels warm in Kurt's hands, and he guesses the muffins just came out from the oven. It smells delicious, but still, Kurt can't help feeling guilty for eating ill-gotten food. "I kind of feel bad for having one of these."

Puck swallows his drink, and points at Kurt with his finger. "Hey, I didn't work my hotness off to get you some food for you not to eat it. I even got a low fat red raspberry muffin so you wouldn't bitch about fat and shit so you better have it, 'cos I'm a stud and I don't eat low fat stuff."

Coming from Puck, that was a very thoughtful thing to do and very deep inside his chest, Kurt can feel a very few cells of his heart growing warm.

Kurt takes a paper napkin from the inside of the bag, handing the cool red raspberry muffing. "Thank you."

Puck shrugs. "Those are the benefits of hanging out with such a babe like me, Hummel."

Because Kurt went to Puck's place much earlier than usual, they still have some time left before they arrive to school cautiously early like to not to be seen together, so they stay having breakfast in peace in the solitude of Starbucks' parking lot.

**A/N2:** I apologize for every grammar mistake you had to read. Spanish is actually my first language, and while I never post any fic without an proper English speaker beta, I couldn't find a beta to work in this story.  
While waiting my fate to change, I realized that on the three weeks I have been writing this fic, I reached over 28ooo words –and not even reaching the half of it- so I wanted to start posting it in chapters, not to kill my eventual beta with 100k all at once, if I ever get one. Feel free to point anything you think I have to correct! I won't be offended. Hope you liked it in spite of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for all the awesome reviews. I wasn't expecting that and it only encouraged to write more.  
Also, the first chapter has been betaed and edited. I'm sorry for my grammar, but the bright side is that I have a beta now, so you won't have to deal with that again.

Thanks **Pinkkrane** for being my beta for this story!

Enjoy.

**Day 10.**

It's not like Kurt is paying extra attention to Puck during school, but when Mr. Schuester congratulated the football players for winning yet another game, Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike high-fived and made some comment about 'on the way to be the kings of school again' -comment that Kurt rolled his eyes at- he couldn't help noticing the lack of enthusiasm that Puck showed.

Kurt has always known that Puck was all for social status, so sitting in the background without being able to watch Puck's face, he could notice how the other guy stayed remarkably still on his seat. Kurt was expecting Puck to join the celebration or at least high five the rest of his teammates for his crescent popularity.

So when they are alone in his car, driving to Puck's place, Kurt can't help asking, "Aren't you happy for the team winning another game?"

Puck stares at Kurt, like he's bored. "Sure."

The lack of excitement really makes Kurt wonder about Puck. "You heard the guys, popularity growing every day. A few games more and you'll be the kings of school."

Puck lets out a loud short laugh that startles him. "The kings of the school, right," Puck mumbles more to himself than to Kurt. "You know what I learned in juvie?"

Puck has never said a word about his days in juvie, at least not to him. So definitely, Kurt is curious. "What was it?"

"That social status at high school is shit," Puck states, with profound disdain. "High school overall is shit, but social status is even worse."

Kurt doesn't know if he should push the conversation forwards. They never talk about deep, let alone personal stuff. Yet, Puck's the one who brought up the topic of conversation.

"How so?"

"Well, I always thought I was such a badass 'cause everybody really feared me, but when I got to juvie…" Puck sighs, shaking his head. "Man, there are some really crazy dudes there. The very first day, some dudes jumped me and pulled my nipple ring off."

Kurt shivers, barely being able to stand the mere thought of how painful that must have been. Maybe people were right and Puck came back crazy from juvie. But knowing this, it's not like Kurt could blame him. So Kurt just gives him a sympathetic glance and Puck shrugs.

"It was hell," Puck continues. "I was the number one badass here but there, those are _real_ badasses. By the first weekend I ended up in the hospital. The lawyer pleaded for letting me go on probation or for a safer place, and since there was any around the judge was awfully nice and let me go on probation. Stayed the next week at home recovering from bruises and went back to school. Still I'm doing insane hours of community service and I have to go to the damn shrink once a week, but I'd do anything before going back there."

Kurt can only imagine Puck in the office of a therapist. He feels sorry for whoever it is that works on Puck's head, but he smiles to himself. Kurt never considered therapists as professionals who work with crazy people as patients. No, therapists actually help a lot of people and Puck does seem to need help sometimes.

Compared to what Puck used to be, Kurt can't help noticing that Puck is awfully alone right now.

"What's your community service?"

Puck laughs slightly. "You're going to laugh your ass off," he says and Kurt smiles at him. "I have to read books to some kids at hospitals."

The image of Puck sitting around a bunch of kids at hospital reading books is very hilarious. Yet, Kurt is not a person who makes a scene by laughing out loud so he simply smiles. "That's quite a bizarre picture to imagine."

"Well, yeah. And you better not to tell anyone."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Kurt assures him.

"So it's that on weekends, and I also have to do something with my grades but I'm working on it. It's better than being in juvie."

Kurt nods. It's hard for him to believe that Puck is admitting that he's not really a badass to him of all people, Kurt Hummel a loser queer kid who's not even his friend. For some stupid reason, Kurt feels somewhat important for being this trustworthy to someone, even more to someone like Puck.

"And how is this related to social status at school?"

"Easy. I thought I was a badass, but a badass to whom? To some scrawny loser kids? That's not real. But it's not just me, look at Quinn or Finn. They need so badly to be the king and the queen of school and do you think that once we graduated Quinn is going to have great jobs for adding 'Head of the Cheerleaders' on her resume? Or Rachel, who thinks she's so great for having a solo every week... it's not like she can go to Starbucks and demand a free Frappuchino because, oh! I'm the one who gets the solos in Glee club!"

Kurt laughs slightly, tilting his head considering Puck's words. "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right, I told you. You should know that by now, Hummel. But the thing is that school is not real life. It will be over within two years, with the rest of your life ahead and the ones who were on top of the chain food will be nothing but trash, and those nerds, dorks and losers we picked on so much, they'll probably get much farther than any of us."

Kurt sighs. Who would have thought that Puck could reach such a complex reasoning? Kurt certainly not.

Thinking about it quickly, Puck is indeed right. High school lasts only four years, and in comparison of the fifty or sixty years of life you have ahead, it's simply nothing huge. But it's easy for the ones who are on top of the so called food chain to give a damn about popularity. They have always been popular.

"Although I agree with you, for those losers who want to become popular like myself," Kurt admits, "It's more about self preservation. If I was popular, I wouldn't go bullying losers because the world is unfair and even if I have more style, class, and intelligence than most people in McKinley I'm considered a loser, therefore I know how it is to be constantly picked on and trust me, it's nothing pleasant."

"I know," Puck says.

"No you don't," Kurt spits out, not even staring at Puck but at the road. He holds the wheel tightly, feeling frustration growing every second. "I understand that you've been through a horrible experience in juvie, and that even though I'm bullied it never went so far. I never ended up in the hospital. But it was just one week, Puck. I'm not afraid of the bullying but damn, I'm exhausted. You don't have an idea of what it is like, having to think every single day of your life about tactics to avoid dumpsters dives, or having to pack extra clothes because surely I'm going to get slushied or trying to find new ways to sit in a chair in a way that your back won't hurt because it's so bruised after getting repeatedly shoved against the lockers that even dressing yourself hurts. In addition of all the misery and humiliation, you have to force yourself to look happy, so your ill father won't get worried about you."

Kurt finishes his long speech completely worked up. After letting all that out, he feels like he weights ten pound less, but at the same time he feels utterly depressed. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Puck staring at him with pitiful eyes and looking uncomfortable.

Way to go, Kurt. You just_ had _to spill out all you're misery to no other than Puck. A guy who's completely insensitive, crude and also someone who has bullied him for a long time. And ironically in spite of being all right now, Kurt tolerates him enough to be around so frequently. In addition, they aren't even friends and Kurt is surely scaring Puck away with his little rant.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes quietly.

"'s okay," Puck replies in the same tone of voice.

"What I'm trying to say is that, for me being popular would mean being able to go to school without major worries. Four years is indeed a short period of time, but it's a very long time when people give you hell every day of those four years."

They stay silent for the rest of the drive and for the first time, Kurt is uncomfortable with the silence. Their rides were just about spending some peaceful and relaxed time, and now Kurt ruined it all by showing his teenage angst. Puck will probably think that from now on, Kurt will do nothing else but talking about his problems like a girl and since Kurt is more than sure that Puck hates deep conversation, he's not going to let him give him rides to school anymore.

When they arrive to the Puckerman's place, Kurt really doesn't want Puck to leave after their little moment of tension, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind trying his best to sound casual.

"Talking about popularity, I don't know if you are aware that people think you returned crazy from juvie and everyone is sort of afraid to even stare at you. They think you're going to punch them to death."

Puck laughs out loud and that sound relaxes Kurt a lot. Maybe everything's not lost. "I know. It just takes a hard stare and even Azimio is getting out of my way. But still you talked to me, and considering the rumors, that takes balls, Hummel."

"You didn't seem crazy to me," Kurt notes with a smile.

"I'm not."

"And you still let people believe that? Don't you feel lonely?"

Lord, Kurt hates being so lonely. Why would Puck want to be all by himself when not even a month ago he was surrounded by lots of people who wanted to hang out with him. The only people who want to hang out with Kurt –at least willingly- are Tina and Mercedes, which is kind of sad for a seventeen year old boy.

But Puck shrugs like it's not a big deal. "I don't feel like dealing with people's bullshit. While they're afraid, they stay away from me. And it also helps me to stay out of trouble, because if Karofsky decides to mess with me I'll probably end up punching him in his ugly face and that will send me straight to juvie."

Kurt nods. That makes some sense.

There's a few seconds more of silence, while Puck gets out of the car. Kurt doesn't dare to ask Puck if he's seeing him tomorrow. He flinches when Puck closes the car door and Kurt guesses that that's it. This weird routine they have is over. He's about to start the car and leave when he hears Puck calling after him.

Kurt turns around, to find Puck leaning against the car's door, sticking his head inside through the window. "I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through in the past."

Kurt is so emotionally exhausted that he can barely reply. Hearing Puck apologizing is very comforting though. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Puck states, looking as serious as ever. "You didn't deserve it. You still don't."

"Thanks. It means a lot," Kurt confesses, and he would be embarrassed for doing that if Puck hadn't just nods at his words.

In the following second, Puck's serious face shows his typical smug grin. "See ya' tomorrow, right?" he asks much more cheerfully now, like he's trying to break the tension and for that, Kurt is grateful.

**Day 16.**

Just like every other school day, Kurt wakes up in the morning, takes a shower and spends around fifteen minutes making his hair perfect. He dresses with the clothes he carefully selected the night before, grabs his school bag and heads upstairs to share breakfast with his father if he hasn't left for work.

Today his father was nowhere to be seen, so Kurt figured his father was not home. Not feeling really hungry, he grabs just an apple and leaves without noticing that his father's truck is still parked in front of the house.

His father doesn't suspects anything about the real reasons why Kurt leaves the house an hour and a half before than usual. Kurt said he likes to study at the school library since he gets distracted with the Internet and his music and his father believed him. Since his father always gets back home from work much later than Kurt, he never notices that Kurt arrives later than he should.

Having such a little big secret it's pathetically exciting. Kurt hates himself for liking spending time with Puck so much –and if you asked Kurt three weeks before if he wanted to do such a thing, he would have told you he rather burn in hell- and the fact that he actually likes spending time with Puck, it clearly says that his life couldn't be more pathetic.

But it's like having a double life.

At school, Kurt and Puck don't ever interact. They only share Glee, History and English but Puck remains very uncommunicative. As for Kurt, he's never been particularly talkative in classes and in Glee club he's very quiet as well even if he has given some opinions sometimes, lately, he doesn't see the point.

He doesn't expect Puck to talk to him at school, and deep inside, he hopes that Puck won't talk to him at all

The ignoring each other in front of people is the part that Kurt likes best. It's good to have something just for himself that even if it's related to school, it's not tainted by the misery that school means to him. It's like having an inside joke: the school fairy and the number one badass actually get along. If people knew, they'd ruin it and by keeping it secret, Kurt gets the silly feeling of laughing on people's faces.

Also Kurt found out that Puck can be a decent guy when he wants to. Of course, he's still arrogant and too cocky for his own good, but in spite of having absolutely anything in common they manage to get along. On top of everything, Puck is a straight male. The epitome of macho and unlike most of the young male population in Lima, he's willing to spend time close to him without acting like he's afraid of catching the gay.

Ever since their rides started, Puck has never made any nasty remark about his sexuality, except for the time he rudely declined his suggestions for the costumes in the Boys vs. Girls week. But back then, Kurt didn't give Puck rides to school and back home, and Puck apologized in private several days later –still claiming that he's never going to wear any feather. Kurt also admitted that trying to make the guys wearing such a thing was asking for too much. Their small minds are just not ready to embrace the glamour that feathers provide.

So just like every other day, he drives to Puck's place enjoying the peacefulness of the moment until his content mood turns into annoyance once they get to school.

When he arrives to the Puckerman's house, he notices that it's darker than usual. It obviously shows that winter is close. He rings the doorbell and it takes Puck longer than usual to answer the door. In fact, Puck doesn't answer the door at all so Kurt rings it again.

Later than what he should, Puck answers the door but he doesn't look ready for school like every day. Kurt can only gape, when a half naked Puck is standing in front of him. He's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. The morning is cold but Kurt can sense his body growing hot, at the same time that his mouth goes dry.

_Damn, Puck is hot._

He knows that everybody –including the very Puck- claims that Puck is the hottest guy at school. Kurt never considered him unattractive, but being the brute he is, his bad qualities eclipse his good looks. At least that's how Kurt has always felt about Puck.

Until now, of course. He has never had the pleasure to take such a close look to Puck's physique. Strong arms, a delicious toned chest and a damn six pack that all together look like Puck is about to get his photo on the cover of Men's Health magazine.

_Why do all the hot guys have to be straight?_ Kurt thinks to himself, completely wretched. _Correction, why do all guys have to be straight?_

"Hummel, what the fuck?" Puck speaks with a groggy voice, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

Kurt forces himself to snap out from sudden lust momentum. "You are not even dressed? Puck, we are going to be late to school," Kurt snaps with his best bitchy tone.

"It's not even six am!"

"What?" Kurt takes his watch out of the pocket of his vest and _oh_. How could be so stupid of waking up an hour earlier and not even realizing it? "I'm sorry," Kurt says lamely. "I swear I didn't realize, I think the alarm clock went wrong or something."

Puck sighs. "'s okay. Give me ten so I can take a shower. You're so taking me to breakfast because of this."

Kurt was about to say 'no', he feels like an idiot for taking one hour of sleep from Puck. Kurt is aware of how important it is to sleep the right amount of hours. Your skin and eyes are the first place where the lack of sleep shows, and it's not appealing at all. Yet, Puck doesn't seem so bothered by the possible bags he could have under his eyes and in addition he planned breakfast.

"Okay. I'm sorry again."

"Told you it's fine. It's fucking freezing, want to come inside?"

_Hell no._

"I'll wait for you in the car," Kurt suggests and Puck shrugs, closing the door.

Kurt rushes back inside his car. Even if Puck was nice enough to invite him in his place, Kurt really doesn't want to put himself through any possible embarrassing situation.

He could hardly deal with one minute of chat with half-naked Noah Puckerman, and Kurt is smart enough to know when he shouldn't push his luck. Getting turned on by Puck, in front of Puck is something that he definitely doesn't want to experience.

It would have been inevitable. Kurt is seventeen, a teenager and also a male teenager. Because he's gay everyone assumes his mind works just the same as a girl but Kurt is a guy and guys think more about sex than what he considers healthy. And Kurt is very much a guy in that aspect, and in moments like those it really sucks being the only gay kid in Lima.

Hot half naked Puck would be just like tempting a starving person with food they can't afford to buy.

Kurt's iPhone vibrates announcing a message and when he takes it out of his pocket, he finds a texts from his dad.

_yr cr gone. 6am whr r yu?_

Sweet Gaga, the man is clearly the enemy of technology. It's been years since he's got his first cell phone and yet, he keeps on writing ugly texts claiming that those little things are a pain in the ass to write.

_The alarm went wrong. I didn't realize I left an hour earlier. I'm heading to school, I'll stay at the library until classes start._

He's probably the only kid at school, or even in Lima who writes texts with full words, perfect grammar and punctuation. But he doesn't get straight As in English just to write cryptic texts later. People say they use fewer letters 'to save time' but seriously, how much time are you saving not typing one or two letters more? Tarzan-Jane communication is unacceptable, either speaking or writing.

_Ok._

His father replies, and having the iPhone handy, he puts some music on. He goes for Sinatra, since he knows Puck likes it.

Puck gets in the car around fifteen minutes later, thankfully looking much dressed but still a little sleepy. "So I'll have a peppermint mocha with real milk, please," Puck announces and Kurt narrows his eyes at him for the milk part. "A double chocolate brownie and… a piece of marble pound cake."

Kurt stares at him silently. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the mocha, make it venti. What?" Puck asks, noticing the not amused stare that Kurt is giving at him. "You owe me, Hummel."

Kurt snorts, finally allowing himself to smile a little. "I guess I do."

Twenty minutes later, they are both sharing breakfast inside the warmth of Kurt's baby in a completely deserted Starbuck's parking lot. This time Kurt was the one having to go for their food and obviously, he couldn't flirt with anybody in order to get free food. But that's fine because even if there was a cute gay guy barista, Kurt would have paid for his food no matter what.

Puck is singing lowly Jailhouse Rock, doing some dancing movements. Kurt is used to that, but he did remind Puck that he's holding a venti in his hands and that if he drops anything, he will be cleaning his car with his tongue.

"What's that smell?" Puck asks out of nowhere.

"What smell? I only smell just baked pastries." Puck shakes his head, sniffing to the air. "Puck, you're not a dog."

"A dog? Please, Hummel. If I had a super smell sense, I'd totally be Wolverine, not just a dog. But seriously," he says as he continues sniffing the air.

At some point, Kurt starts worrying. Maybe he's smelling gas or something burning. Is his baby? Sweet Dolce! Kurt was getting very alarmed until Puck leans over him, sniffing him close to the hollow of his neck. Kurt can feel how all the blood of his body runs to his face.

"Are you smelling me?" Kurt enquires, completely mortified. Is this kind of sick joke?

"Yeah, it's you," Puck concludes, nodding and leaning back to his seat. "You smell damn good, Hummel. What on earth are you wearing?"

Kurt blinks, perplexed. Is Puck actually complementing his fragrance? Wait. This is much worse. Did Puck just dare to get so close to him just to smell his fabulous fragrance? Guys don't ever get so close to him, and when they do, it's just to shove him against the lockers or to throw him inside the dumpsters.

"It's 212 Men, Carolina Herrera," Kurt informs him with a proud smile. He just got it yesterday and this morning was the first time he had a chance to use it. Even if he felt in love with the scent since the very first time, he wasn't expecting other people would notice. At least not men, let alone Puck.

"I always thought you used chick's perfume."

Kurt rolls his eyes, not offended in the slightest by Puck's comment. "And why would I do that? I'm a guy, who also likes guys. Therefore I like how guys smell, not girls. And if there was some gay guy around, I suspect he'd like if I smelled like a guy as well."

Puck snorts. "I guess you are right. Never thought of it that way."

"Of course you haven't."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're the best thing I smelled," Puck grins jokingly, obviously predicting Kurt's reaction.

"That's a very disturbing way to compliment someone."

Puck laughs out loud, taking a bite of his brownie. "Nah, seriously. Though I like chicks, I don't like how they smell. It's not like they smell bad, but they put so much perfume on that it's almost sickening."

"Please, have some manners and swallow before speaking? I don't really need to see the food you're chewing in your mouth. Thank you," Kurt politely requests and Puck rolls his eyes, closing his mouth. "That never happens to me, but of course, I buy only the best fragrances. When the fragrance is good, you just have to put on a little of it and the smell lasts all day. Cheap stuff on the other side…"

Once again, he's thanking his dad inside his head for being able to spoil him like this. God forbid if he ever has to buy Axe. It may suit for other men, but for Kurt? He'll wear ethyl alcohol as perfume before putting some Axe on. At least surgical alcohol won't ruin his perfect skin. Maybe it would dry his skin a little, but he'd rather that than using Axe.

Puck rolls his eyes, groaning loudly. "I remember when Paris Hilton got her perfume. I swear, half of the girls in Lima bought it. It was such a turn off, I had hard time focusing on sex those days."

Kurt laughs quietly. "I'm so sorry you had to make such an effort because of Paris Hilton's perfume to get laid."

"It was seriously sickening!" Puck defenses himself. "You know how hard is to focus in getting naked when the only thing you can think about is 'Please, shower first!'? 'Cos even the girls who did it, they still put some perfume on after shower!"

Kurt laughs louder than usual, making Puck laugh as well. "Couldn't you just suggest shower sex?"

Puck raises his eyebrow, giving a long stare at a very red Kurt. "Everybody loves shower sex, so I'm totally taking your advice for the next time. Who would have thought you could give such a good advices about sex?"

Kurt looks away, trying not to choke on his caramel brulée latte. "And just for the record, celebrities fragrances are nothing but tacky," he hurries to change the topic of conversation.

He doesn't feel like talking about sex -or about the lack of it in his case- with Puck.

"Why so? I'd totally have the Antonio Banderas' one. The guy has all chicks at his feet, just like me," Puck notes, pointing at himself like he's such a babe. Kurt shakes his head in disbelief.

"It's still tacky. Do you think that David Beckham uses Antonio Bandera's fragrance? Or that Scarlet Johansson has Jennifer Aniston's perfume? Of course not. As much as I love Beyoncé or Katy Perry, I'd never buy their fragrances if I was a girl. Celebrity fragrances are just for fans. Important people use designer perfumes."

Puck shrugs. "Celebrities are on TV promoting their perfumes all the time."

"No. Some of them have their own perfumes. It's one thing being a celebrity and introducing yourself like 'Check out my fragrance," and another one is being such a great celeb that designers want you to be the face of their new fragrance."

Lord, he can't believe he's discussing about fragrances with Puck. Puck doesn't seem to understand the difference. "Isn't that the same?"

"Academy winner Charlize Theron doesn't have her own fragrance, but she's the face of Chanel, for example, Marion Cotillard is the face of Dior," Kurt explains and Puck blinks, not getting the point. "Imagine you are famous, Puck. What would you think looks better for your career? Having your own fragrance, or being such a big deal that famous designers like Armani or Dolce and Gabana, want to have you represent their super classy, expensive and worldwide respected fragrances."

"The second one. I like people fighting to get me," Puck grins. "Plus, that would mean that I don't even have to do the work of making my perfume. Important people are doing it for me."

Kurt smiles, accomplished. Puck sort of got his point. They take their time to finish the rest of their breakfast since they have an extra forty-five minutes to go to school –and still arrive cautiously earlier than the rest of the students- and after disposing of all the garbage they made, Kurt starts driving to school at a slow speed.

Kurt is thinking about the healthy veggie dinner he's going to have to prepare at night in order to compensate all the calories he just consumed. He had a venti caramel bruleé latte, and he didn't tell Puck, but he asked for cow milk. In addition, he accompanied his drink with two chocolate croissants that of course were not low fat.

Lord, he can already feel the grease sticking all the pores of his facial skin.

"It's a shame that you are gay and you get to smell like that, Hummel," Puck breaks the trail of Kurt's thoughts.

"Why so? I'm not allowed to smell heavenly because of being gay?" Kurt enquires jokingly and not defensibly like he'd probably would if he wasn't talking to Puck.

"If I'm already loving that smell, I can't even tell what girls would think about it. It would be like a chick magnet and you are not into them. It's a total waste," he says gloomily.

Kurt smiles a little. "I thought you wanted to stay single? Plus, I though you are the number one stud at school. I'm sure you don't need the help of perfumes to catch girls."

"Of course I don't, Hummel. But smelling like that, I'd have to make zero effort. I wouldn't even have to get close to any chick, they would be following me around all day. I'd just have to pick one from the bunch, like a rock star. I want you, and you," Puck says, pointing at some imaginary girls.

"Well, we'll do this. For every girl that gets so overwhelmed by my delicious smell and they forget I'm the only gay guy at school and asks me out, I'll decline them politely and also, I'll give them your number."

Puck laughs at Kurt words. "There's no way I'm getting your left overs, Hummel."

"But think about! There would be no left overs, since I don't plan to even touch them."

"No way, Hummel. No way. I'll get my own chicks."

Kurt giggles softly. Yeah, he's definitely enjoying this routine with Puck. But it's not like he's ever going to tell Puck about that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really appreciate all the reviews you left previously, it really means a lot. I hope you like this chapter, and if you feel like to, leave a review. If you don't, that's okay. I'll keep updating this story one way or the other.

I just need to say this, because even if I respect all author's opinions, I just don't like when they speculate with the continuity of a story according with the amout of reviews they get. I never liked that being a reader, so I won't do it now being a writer.

I'd like to receive reviews because you feel like leaving them, and not because you fear I won't continue this fic if you don't.

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta **Klaire716.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 21**

Sectionals are this afternoon.

Kurt drives to Puck's place just like every other day, and when Puck climbs into his car he also looks completely unaffected by the fact that this afternoon they have competition.

"Are you nervous about Sectionals?" Kurt enquires.

"Not really. It's not like we're doing something really challenging. I'd be nervous, maybe, if I was Sam but… well, I'm not. Why, are you nervous?"

"No," Kurt replies. In fact, he thinks exactly the same as Puck. Lately, Glee club has been everything but challenging. Being even more honest with himself, he actually finds Glee club a little boring sometimes. "Do you think we'll make it?"

Puck shrugs. "Depending on the competition. Santana's Valerie is great, I'm sure that Mike and Brittany are up to something mind-blowing, but Quinn and Sam make quite a boring couple." Kurt starts laughing lowly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm cool with both of them but man…"

"It's okay, I totally understand," Kurt assures him. He's aware that Puck is not affected by the fact that Quinn is dating Sam. Kurt asked him already, and Puck said he wasn't after Quinn and he seemed sincere. "Even though you miss their duet."

"That bad? I thought they won the thing."

"It wasn't bad. It was just charmingly boring. I should have won, but considering that everybody voted for themselves and I did it alone, I was out numbered. After me, Santana and Mercedes did the best duet. I was so full or power that it was almost contagious, but of course it wasn't Rachel and Finn so Mr. Shuester never considered it for Sectionals. It would have been amazing for Sectionals."

Puck frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. "So how did Sam and Quinn win?"

Kurt sighs. "Rachel and Finn voted for them. Since you were in juvie and no one knew when you were going to be back, they needed Sam to feel welcomed in order not to lose a twelfth member for Sectionals."

Puck cocked his eyebrow, giving Kurt a suspicious look. "How d'you know?"

"Finn talks to his mom, his mom to my dad, and my dad to me."

He still remember the night when his father asked him casually if that Sam kid had won their duets thing, and thought it was great of Kurt for letting him win. 'Finn told Carole what you guys are doing. It's cool that you are doing all that for the kid to feel welcome in your club,' his dad had said, and Kurt put on his best poker face and nodded.

What his father didn't know was that Kurt wasn't part of 'you guys,' but it really explained the horrible choice Rachel and Finn did for the duet. Kurt suspected that someone like Rachel couldn't have picked such a bad song and costumes just because. Rachel may lack a sense of fashion sense, but she surely does know what works on stage. Or at least she has enough musical taste to never pick a song like that.

"Man, they didn't bother that much to make me feel welcomed at Glee club," Puck mumbles, sounding upset.

Since Puck seems to share some thoughts that Kurt has been developing during the last weeks, he pulls over on the side of the road, turning the engine off. Kurt really needs to talk about this with someone, just to see if he's not the only one feeling so unenthusiastic about the Glee club.

"You alright, dude?" Puck asks him, maybe a bit worried. "Wanna throw up or something?"

"Do you ever think about quitting the Glee club?" Kurt asks him straightforwardly.

"What?"

"Don't you ever feel like it's the same every week? Sure, sometimes it's fun but at the end, it's Rachel and Finn ruling the whole thing. Everybody knows that the only reason Rachel didn't get the solo for Sectionals is because she didn't want to sing with Finn, but if it wasn't because of the Santana thing, she would have been so bitchy about it that she would have gotten the solo back."

Puck stares at him, looking thoughtful.

"Don't you think you deserve sometimes to have a male lead at least once?" Kurt continues. "What does Finn have that you don't? You were incredible with Mercedes singing Lady is a Tramp; that song would have worked in a marvelous way on stage and still, nothing. Artie has a great and unique voice as well, and he's never going to sing anything but chorus. It's just frustrating!"

Puck bites his lower lip, like he's debating whether to say or not whatever he has in mind. "You know what the difference is between you and me? I _know_ no one cares about me."

Kurt blinks. He wasn't expecting Puck to say something like that. "What?"

"Sure, Mr. Shue is a cool guy and always talks about us shining, being part of something special and all that crap, but no one seemed very upset or worried about me being in juvie. No one checked out how I was doing. If it was Finn, I'm sure he would have had the entire Glee club singing songs for him during visiting hours. Okay, maybe I was a bit of an asshole before, but I'm still a damn member of Glee club and according to you, the only reason why they were worried about me getting out was if I was going to make it on time for Sectionals. So yeah, no one cares about me, but I know that, so I don't expect different. But you my friend, you keep expecting that and sadly, that's not going to happen. At least not in this Glee club."

Okay, Kurt has totally upset Puck. He would have never have thought that Puck held that kind of feeling. Kurt hasn't seen him so enraged in a long time. But Puck is right, and he should stop expecting something big to happen to him, because at the end, the reality ends up being even more disappointing.

"But that's my point," Kurt says quietly. "It's not about a solo. It's about being noticed. To feel at least for the five minutes of your song, people are paying attention to you. Remember Sunshine Corazón?"

"The Filipino girl?"

"The same. Mercedes and I got to talk to her a bit before she got transferred. She told us that she was excited for being in our Glee club, since Rachel had told her that she needed more people for the chorus, to stare at her with wet eyes while she sings solos. That swaying in the background is fun. So that's what Rachel thinks we all do, and at first I hated her for that, but why would she think differently?" Kurt snorts, lamely. "It's actually what we do."

Puck grunts, shaking his head in disapproval. "I can't stand that girl at all. When the diva- off thing happened, man, you were doing so great. We all thought you were going to beat Rachel in that one. Too bad it went wrong. That would have shut her preachy mouth."

Kurt swallows hard, rolling his eyes at himself. He can't believe he's going to say this to someone for the first time since it happened. "I did it on purpose. I blew the note on purpose."

Puck snaps his eyes wide. "Dude, why did you do that? I so wanted to see her face after you beat her! It would have been priceless!"

"Don't call me dude," Kurt tells him, and sighs. "My dad got a call the day before. A 'your son is a fag' call," Kurt clarifies because Puck didn't seem to get it.

"Oh."

Kurt still feels terrible about it. He wishes so hard to be normal, so his father wouldn't have to deal with all this.

"It had happened before, but I always rushed to the phone so my dad wouldn't have to listen to that. He was so upset," Kurt explains, avoiding Puck's stare and trying hard not to drop some tears. "I just couldn't stand in a theater full of people singing a girl song. It wasn't fair to expose my dad to that."

Puck nods and they stay silent for a few seconds.

"Hummel, you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You let her think you couldn't do it! I would have sung it perfect, so she knows I'm just like her or even better and then, 'Nah, I changed my mind. You sing it,' or something!" Puck says almost exasperated, acting his 'I don't care' part.

Kurt gives Puck a weak smile. "I guess I should have done that."

He really should have. The idea of shining on the diva-off and still turning down the chance of singing his most favorite song had never crossed through his mind. After all, one way or the other, he still wasn't going to perform his song, but at least he would have shut Rachel's mouth.

"Of course you should have. You still haven't learned I'm always right."

Kurt turns the engine on to resume their way to school. "We'd better go. We surely don't want to be late to our swaying in the background."

Puck laughs. "You're damn right," he says, using an exaggeratedly cheery tone of voice. "Hey, Hummel," he calls him much more quietly.

"Hum?"

"I know you have a hard time at school, but don't stress yourself so much over this. We're too much for this shit. In a couple of years, you'll be on Broadway stealing all Rachel's parts in big musicals and I'll be touring around the world with my kick ass rock band."

Kurt stares at Puck; he's giving Kurt a self-sufficient, smug look. Any other time, Kurt would be hating Puck's endless arrogance, but right now, being included in Puck's arrogance? It sorts of works for his shattered self-esteem.

Kurt raises his chin as a sign of their confidence and superiority. "Of course we will."

.

.

.

**Day 29**

It's the last day of school before winter break. Kurt is particularly bummed. He did hang out during last summer with Mercedes, Tina, and even Artie, so it's not like he's going to lose touch with his friends, but Puck is something different. They are not friends, so they surely won't see each other until the end of their break.

Kurt would never say it out loud, but he's definitely going to miss Puck. He wonders if Puck is feeling the same.

Probably not.

When he arrives at Puck's place, Puck answers the door in his pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. Kurt checks on his watch, just to be sure he didn't arrive an hour earlier like before. Kurt is on time.

"Hummel, I feel like shit," Puck mumbles. "I'm not going to school."

No riding today? It's their last day! Kurt hates the world. Puck has been feeling a little ill during the past few days and it wouldn't be odd to catch a flu in the middle of winter, but Kurt was expecting that if Puck was going to fall ill, he was going to do it during school break.

Still, Kurt forces his face not to show how sad he's feeling. "I'm so sorry. Do you need anything? I still have some time before school, even more if I'm going all by myself."

Puck tilts his head. "Wanna come inside? It's freezing out there."

This time, Kurt accepts Puck's invitation. The inside of the house looks cozy. There's no Christmas tree or any Christmas decorations and Kurt remembers that the Puckermans don't celebrate Christmas. Still, the place is warm because of the fireplace, and the dim light coming out from it is kind of relaxing.

"Do you have fever? Maybe we should call a doctor," Kurt whispers to Puck.

"No need to whisper, Hummel. The house is empty. My mom is covering someone at work so she left a couple of hours ago, and my sister is at one of those pajama parties or some shit like that."

Puck throws himself on the couch in front of the fireplace and Kurt follows him, sitting down on the armchair next to him. Puck doesn't look very healthy and Kurt doesn't like the idea of Puck being alone while he's sick. Kurt hates when his father has to work while he's sick, because that means that if he needs something simple, like a glass of water, he has to get it by himself while he should be resting in his bed.

"Did you have breakfast? Do you want me to make something to you?"

Puck lets out a weak laugh. "By spoiling your ass off, your old man is only teaching you to spoil other people you know that? You don't have to cook for me, Hummel."

Kurt chuckles. "Actually, having a father with a heart condition made me an incredible nurse. There's a big difference between spoiling and helping, even more when you're talking about someone ill. So do you want breakfast or not? Just so you know, I'm a very skilled cook."

He can't pass up a chance to display all the aspects in which he shines. There's no need tell him he shines in fashion, or that his music talent is incredible, but those are things that people can see without having to say it. Yet, it's not like everybody can figure out that he's an excellent cook just by looking at him or listening at him.

Puck pouts, making puppy eyes. "Can you make it kosher?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Of course I can."

"Sweet," he says with a smile and starts coughing.

Puck promenades Kurt around the first story of the house, and especially the kitchen, to show to him where everything is. Kurt is a fast learner, so he immediately has the whole imaginary blue print of the Puckermans' house in his head.

He takes off his jacket and his bag, handing them both to Puck. "You put these somewhere. Carefully please, the coat is Prada and the bag is Louis Vuitton." Puck stares at him like he's speaking in Chinese. "Expensive stuff."

"Oh, right," Puck finally gets it, nodding quickly.

Kurt places his hands over the kitchen island and tells Puck, "You should be in bed, so go to your room and rest. I'll take breakfast up to you."

Puck's eyes go wide open. "Breakfast in bed? Jesus, Hummel, that's some serious pampering! I haven't had breakfast in bed since… I can't even remember."

"There's no better medicine for a flu than bed rest, _Puckerman_. Any doctor will tell you that, so you shouldn't be here walking around on your pajamas. And I can make breakfast perfectly without your help, so there's no use to have you standing here while you should be resting. Now please leave."

"Alright. Bedroom upstairs, second door to your left."

Kurt starts immediately to prepare breakfast. He was not joking when he said he knew how to cook kosher food. He loves to experiment in the kitchen and surprise his father with all kind of different meals, even if the older always prefers a raw steak with mashed potatoes.

In addition, being in a Jewish house, he doesn't even have to go to the store to buy kosher ingredients. Kurt takes a look at what he has handy and he decides to make some cheese blintzes topped with cinnamon, and coffee with a dash of milk, since the blintzes have cheese already. He finds oranges in the fridge so he makes freshly squeezed juice as well, and when everything is ready he puts their breakfast on a tray and heads upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs, Kurt realizes that he's going to go inside a guy's bedroom. The only time he's been in a guy's room was Finn's and Kurt would like not to think about his pathetic days of crushing on Finn. But Puck… he practically invited himself to Puck's room, and for the first time in weeks, the ghosts of his conversations with Finn and his father are back.

By now, Kurt has come to terms with the fact that he indeed likes Puck. Not in a romantic way, even if Puck is stupidly hot. Kurt has had strong crushes in the past, and he can tell he's not having a crush on Puck.

But maybe he's invading Puck's life a little too much? Kurt doesn't want to make him uncomfortable; he's just trying to be nice. Puck doesn't seem to mind but…

"Are you there, Hummel?" Puck calls loudly from his room.

Kurt clears his throat. "On my way upstairs."

There's no way back now, so he raises his chin up and resumes his way to Puck's room. The inside of the room is nearly as bad as Kurt was expecting it to be. Puck seems to be the kind of guy whose room looks like he tests homemade bombs in it. Overall, though, it wasn't too terrible. There are some posters on the walls -all of them of different rock bands- a desk with his computer, his acoustic guitar placed carefully on an armchair in a corner, along with his coat and his bag and a single bed in the middle of the room where Puck is sprawled and covered with several blankets.

"I heard you on the stairs and then you went all silent. I thought you had a heart attack or something," Puck says as he sees Kurt coming inside.

"Don't you think that if I had a heart attack on my way up here, you would have at least heard me falling down the stairs?"

Puck shrugs, sitting Indian style and motioning Kurt to place the tray on the mattress. Kurt turns around, grabbing the desk chair, dragging it next to Puck's bed to sit down. He notices that Puck is gaping at the tray.

"Are you going to eat?"

"Cheese blintzes? Seriously, Hummel?"

Kurt's shoulders go down, defeated and disappointed with himself. "You don't like them?"

"Are you crazy?" he asks, and sneezes.

"Bless you."

"Of course I like them! I totally dig cheese blintzes! My nana only cooks them during Shavuot."

Okay, Kurt may know some kosher recipes but he has no clue about any Jewish holidays. So being unable to say anything about it, Kurt grabs his coffee and takes a sip while Puck starts immediately devouring the blintzes. Puck loves the blintzes, and that relieves Kurt since he actually wanted Puck to like his food. Yet, Kurt twitches his face in disgust at the lack of Puck's manners.

"Does your mother ever feed you?"

"Hey, give me a break, I get to have these once a year," he says defensibly, and then he starts coughing repeatedly.

"For Gaga's sake, you are going to choke yourself," Kurt snaps at him, handing the glass of orange juice to Puck. Puck holds it, drinking it all in one long gulp. Kurt sighs loudly. "Really, Puck. I'm here to help you, not to provide you with the food that is going to cause your death! Can't you eat like a civilized person?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "I'm sick! You're not supposed to yell at me!"

"Then act sick and not like someone has been starving you to death for the last week," Kurt replies. "Is your mother going to call school to let them know you're not going?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to do it later in the morning," Puck explains, taking another bite of his blintzes –a much more civilized one this time. "At first she thought I was faking it to skip school, so I guess she believed me after all."

Kurt nods. Puck really seems to love the blintzes, and Kurt decides to sacrifice his breakfast in Puck's benefit, so he offers his blintzes to him. Puck presses his lips together, like he's having hard time accepting Kurt's offer.

"'s not fair if you make me kosher breakfast and I don't even let you eat," he mumbles, apologetically, but without taking his eyes from Kurt's blintzes.

"I'm okay with my coffee. Unlike you, I can live without blintzes."

Puck smiles widely. "Alright," he takes Kurt's plate and cuts a piece of his blintzes with his fork. "You are full of surprises, Hummel."

"I know."

By the time they finish their breakfast, Puck looks a little bit better, but still sick. He's sweaty and coughing now and then. Not even realizing of it, Kurt places his hand over Puck's forehead. Maybe Puck is really sick, because he doesn't seem to mind that the gay kid is touching him.

"You are a bit warm," Kurt tells him and grabs the tray with empty plates and glasses. "Lay down. I'll be right back."

Kurt goes to the kitchen and leaves all the dirty dishes in the sink. He takes a glass and fills it with water, before heading to the bathroom to see if he can find at least some aspirin. Luckily, he finds some in the cabinet. Before leaving, he wets with cold water a couple of hand towels and goes back to Puck's bedroom.

"Here, have some aspirin," Kurt tells him, giving the glass and the pills to Puck. He takes them both. "Now lie down, and here," Kurt places one of the wet towels over Puck's forehead and the other around his neck.

"Why the one on my neck?"

"Because you have glands there," Kurt explains and once again, Puck stares at him like he's talking in another language. "Basic anatomy, Puck. Have you ever attended any biology class?"

"I know all the anatomy I need."

"I'm sure of that, believe me. Glands, Puck. When you have a fever it's because you may have some virus. Your glands produce white cells to battle the illness, so they get swollen. You have glands on your neck, below your armpits and… well, in your groin," he finished a little blushed.

Puck snorts. "Not the best moment to get kinky, Hummel. But thanks. I'm not feeling very well, but I do feel better than an hour ago," he tells him, already closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kurt blurts out before he can even think about what he just said.

He does his best not to look surprised at his own words when Puck snaps his eyes open, giving Kurt a suspicious look. Definitely, Puck thinks Kurt is going to molest him, but Kurt has to admit that this time he went too far.

"You have school, Hummel. You're already doing a lot," Puck exhales deeply. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

Wait. Is Puck implying that if Kurt didn't have to go to school, he wouldn't mind if he stayed around? Kurt's chest expands in joy. He's never felt so accepted by a straight guy. Again, Puck may be too sick to realize what he's saying, but Kurt can't help pushing his luck.

"It's the last day before break, it's not like we're doing much. I don't think we'll be missed at Glee club." Kurt offers. "It just sucks being home alone when you're sick. I can call my dad to ask permission to skip school and stay some time. If you want me to, of course."

_Please, say you do._

Puck closes his eyes tiredly. "Just if it's not much trouble to you," he says dismissively, obviously trying to make Kurt think that he doesn't really care that much when he actually does.

"Let me call my dad."

Kurt picks his iPhone out of his bag and goes back downstairs to do the dishes. He doesn't know at what time Mrs. Puckerman will be back, but it's just utterly rude to get someone else's kitchen dirty and not clean what you got messy. The last thing he wants is Mrs. Puckerman coming back to her house after a long shift of work just to find a pile of dirty flatware.

Once he's done with the dishes, he calls his dad. He knows he's already at the shop, so it's not like he's going to bother him while he's asleep.

"Son," his father says surprised. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, dad. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"That depends. How much does it cost?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I'm not asking permission to buy anything, dad. I wanted to know if you would let me to skip school today."

"Are you up to something, Kurt? Where are you?" his father asks sternly. "I don't like you doing stuff that messes with your school."

"Dad, I'm not playing truant from school. If I was up to something weird like… gathering with people to smoke pot, I wouldn't be asking for your permission. And I'm at a friend's house. My _friend_," Kurt picks his words wisely; he doesn't want his dad to know his -so called- friend is a male. Even less a straight male. "Is a little ill, and there's no one so I was figuring I could stay a little while."

"Uh hum. So does this _friend_ go to your school?"

"Yes. We share some classes together."

"If your friend a girl or a guy?" his father enquires, failing hardly at sounding casual.

That question upsets Kurt more than he should. "A girl, of course, dad," he spits out sharply. He doesn't like to lie to his father, but seriously, the man doesn't leave him much option. "Remember, I'm the only gay at school. How could I possible hang out with a straight male guy, right?"

Lord, he's so angry.

"Hey, don't get mad. I just want you to be honest with me. You know, if you have a... _boyfriend_ or something."

"A what?" This is beyond embarrassing. Thankfully, he's all by himself having this conversation with his father so no one else is witnessing this awkward moment. Plus, having to hear his father speaking so uncomfortably about his non-existent romantic life is almost humiliating. "Didn't I just say I'm the only gay guy around? What kind of boyfriend could I possibly have, dad? Just, let's not talk about this anymore, please?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I just-"

"I know, I know. So the thing is that I was going to pick up my girl-friend to go to school together, but I found her sick. Her mother is at work, and she's all by herself. It won't affect my academic record if I skip classes today. I'm a straight A student, I hardly ever miss any classes, today is the last day before the winter break, plus I have no exams or paper work to turn in. So can I please skip school today? I'll be home earlier."

His father sighs, and Kurt knows that's a yes. "Alright. I'll call into your school and tell them you're sick or something. Just stay safe, I don't want you wandering around on the streets. And remember today we have dinner with Finn and Carole, so try to be home on time."

Right. Friday nights, another dinner with Carole and Finn. _Awesome._ He's really fond of Carole but Finn… Kurt still can't manage to feel comfortable around him.

"I will. Thanks dad."

"No problem, kiddo. Tell your friend I hope she gets well soon."

"I will, bye-bye."

Kurt texts Mercedes right away to let her know that he's 'sick,' in order to set an alibi, and returns upstairs to Puck's room. Puck is almost asleep when Kurt walks in, and Kurt doesn't want to bother him during his sleep state, but he still gets closer to him, shaking his shoulder softly.

Puck opens his eyes tiredly. "Hey."

"I'm staying for awhile. You sleep, okay? Just tell me if you need something," Kurt whispers at him.

Puck nods, mumbling "Thanks," and goes back to sleep.

Kurt starts feeling sleepy as well. The mere knowledge that it's around seven in the morning and that he's allowed to skip school makes him only think about all the extra beauty sleep he could have now. During the following couple of hours he stays in Puck's room, wandering a little. He finds an old record player and a pile of vinyl records from artists like Deep Purple, The Cure, The Beatles, Led Zeppelin, and others.

So Puck likes vintage style. They definitely have that in common.

Later, Kurt entertains himself with the Internet that his iPhone provides. When the wet towels over Puck's forehead and neck get dry and cool, Kurt gets them wet once again and sometimes Puck starts coughing loudly during his sleep so Kurt wakes him up, offering a glass of water.

Around mid-morning Kurt's sleepy state starts overtaking him. Puck has been sleeping quietly for the past forty-five minutes, so Kurt empties the armchair, carefully placing Puck's guitar on his desk, along with his coat and his bag. The armchair feels very comfortable when Kurt sits down.

He sighs deeply, and before he can notice it, he's fallen asleep.

"Hey, Hummel," Kurt hears in the distance, as he feels someone shaking him. "Hummel, wake up."

Kurt yawns, trying to open his eyes and failing miserably. His eyelids never felt as heavy as now. "Go away," Kurt mumbles as he continues to be shaken.

He hears a laugh and his brain starts processing slowly that that laugh belongs to Puck. Then he remembers that he's in Puck's bedroom, supposedly taking care of him. Finally he opens his eyes, finding Puck standing in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"About time, dude."

"Don't call me dude," Kurt shoots back moodily.

"Nurses are supposed to take care of their patients, you know? They shouldn't go to sleep during their guards. What if I died while you were sleeping? I'm hurt, you know?"

If there's something that Kurt learned by now, it's that Puck would make a terrible actor. Even when he tries to sound serious, Kurt can sense how badly he's trying to suppress his desire to start laughing.

"If you died in your sleep, then I'll come to help your mom and your nana cook lots of kosher food for your funeral service in repayment of my negligence. Too bad you are going to miss it," Kurt concludes with another yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not going to miss my funeral food," Puck states. "Well, I guess I would."

Sweet Dolce, sometimes Puck can be dumb. "Don't worry. I'll cook something nice for you before you die. What time is it?"

"Around noon," Puck tells him, going back to his bed where he sits down. "I'm hungry."

Being more awake, Kurt can see that Puck's face is still paler than usual, but he definitely looks healthier. Or at least he seems more cheerful, unlike a couple of hours ago when he was practically moving around like a zombie, except when he had to eat his blintzes.

So Puck is hungry. "I could cook some-"

"Nah," Puck cuts him off. "Let's go to the mall. We can grab some lunch in the food court."

"To the mall? Puck, you're sick, you can't go out like this or you'll get worse," Kurt retorts and by now he realizes that Puck has just invited him to go out, in public.

Kurt processes that information quietly, and forbids himself to show any signs of surprise or joy. On top of everything, Puck is still ill, and as much as Kurt would like to go out with him, it wouldn't be good to his damaged health.

"But I feel better! I don't want to stay locked inside here all day long!"

"We both called in sick to school, Puck," Kurt explains. He has to be the rational one in here, even if it will cost doing something that he'd really like to do. And as much as he'd like to go out with Puck, for both of their sakes they can't be seen together. "If someone sees us at the mall we'll be in trouble. And what if your mom comes back and you left! If you get sick in the future, she won't ever believe you."

Puck groans. "Live a little, Hummel. It's not even noon yet. My mother is replacing a friend and also doing her shift. She's working twelve hours today; she won't be back until five. My sis is going to my Nana's after school, and all McKinley people are in classes right now!"

Kurt considers Puck's words. He's sort of right. Finn is at school, and the rest of people at school are indeed in class. His father is at work, so it's not like someone could find out their secret.

This could be a once in the lifetime chance. After all, it's the only way they could go out without risking themselves being seen together. It would ruin Puck's reputation, let alone all the potential fights he could get himself into if people pick on him for hanging out with the gay kid. Kurt doesn't want Puck being sent back to juvie because of him.

As for Kurt, if someone found out he's hanging with Puck, it would surely reach Finn's ears and therefore his father's. That would lead to being asked a bunch of questions that Kurt will not want to answer. He doesn't want another _stay away from the straight_ talk again.

"Okay. But just for today," Kurt warns. "And we leave before two p.m., just in case."

"Yes, mother."

"And put some warm clothes on. If you get worse, it will be on my conscience."

It doesn't take them long to arrive to the mall. It's not even noon yet, so the it's not as packed as it would be at some other time, but still there's many people around, more than surely because of Christmas shopping.

Kurt holds back the urge to go to every store, and when the urge defeats him it's Puck who's grabbing him by his arm to drag him away.

"Food, Hummel. Not clothing," Puck tells him.

Kurt grumbles. He could start making his Christmas list right now. There are incredible clothes in the windows, so he can just imagine what more he could find if he walked inside the stores. But no matter how much he wants to go to see clothes, Puck drags him straight to the food court. They split to get their food in different places –after Puck makes him promise that he's going to pick up his lunch and not escape to the Dolce-something store– and not feeling very hungry, he picks the first store that looks to hold a smaller amount of rats in its kitchen and orders a Caesar salad and a bottle of mineral water.

With his food ready, he picks a table away from the crowd and that's not hard since there are not a lot of people right now having lunch. Everybody seems more worried about Christmas shopping. Puck joins him a few minutes later, setting down on the table a tray with two Big Mac Combos.

"I feel like I'm gaining weight just by staring at that," Kurt tells Puck, with his eyes fixed on his food.

Puck chuckles. "You and your rabbit food, Hummel. I'm sure you even paid twice as much for that salad that will starve you to death. Will you ever live a little?"

Kurt gives him a stern look. "I'm getting tired of you telling me to _live a little_. I don't get how is eating junk food with enough cholesterol to have a heart attack right here means to live a little."

Puck takes a harsh bite of his burger that makes Kurt's face twitch in disgust. He's going to get a lot of wrinkles in his face if he continues staring at Puck's table manners.

"Just let yourself go a little," Puck suggests, with his mouth full, of course. "You are always so stiff, Jesus! Always perfect hair, neat freaking clothes; and you barely use facial expressions. Even in Glee club, when everybody is singing and dancing, you just stay sitting in a corner singing along like you're bored. Don't you ever have fun or something?"

Kurt stares at Puck quietly, hiding his surprise. "I didn't know you paid so much attention to me," he teases.

"Kind of hard to miss you, Hummel. Not only for your flashy clothes-"

"This bow tie costs more than your entire outfit," Kurt cuts Puck off, pointing at the blue satin bowtie he's wearing, courtesy of Yves Saint Laurent.

Actually, it's courtesy of his father's never ending spoiling, but it's not the point right now. The point is that Puck is talking about his clothes with a glimpse of disdain and Kurt won't have any of it.

"I'm sure it does, but it's not the point," Puck dismisses Kurt's words. "When everybody is dancing on the floor, it's kind of hard not to notice the only guy who remains sitting in his chair, singing like he's bored. You should be dancing and singing around with the rest of us."

Kurt is still not welcoming Puck's comments about himself.

"I'm sorry if dancing like a monkey is not my idea of having fun, or _letting myself go_. And I simply don't like to make a fool out of myself. I'm too fabulous to lower myself to that."

He's not _stiff_. Hasn't Puck seen him dancing plenty of times? He's a terrific dancer. His body moves in incredible ways. He learns choreography in seconds and performs it perfectly in the following seconds. Maybe he doesn't like to jump off his seat to join his Gleemates when they are dancing in a completely improvised way, but improvised dancing is just not his thing.

"Do you know what you need?"

Kurt picks up a crouton with his fork, idly, and stares at Puck. "Do please enlighten me," he says, lifting the crouton to his mouth.

"You need to get laid. Like, badly," Puck replies bluntly.

Kurt snaps his eyes open widely at Puck's words, and chokes on his food. Puck laughs, handing him the bottle of water. God, he's making a scene. Everybody is staring at him since he can't stop coughing! Kurt drinks several gulps of water until his throat is crouton-free. He must look hideous. He can feel his eyes teary and swollen.

"Excuse me?" Kurt leans over the table to ask Puck in a low voice. For Gaga's sake, he's never felt as scandalized as he's feeling right now.

Puck leans over the table as well. _"Get laid, Hummel," _he repeats, making emphasis in every word he just spoke.

"I should have figured," Kurt sits back in his chair like he didn't just cause a scene. "Only you would find sex as the sole way to fix problems. And for the record, I have no issues to fix, even less with sex."

"I don't fix things with sex! Not always," Puck clarifies when Kurt stares at him, not buying a word he's saying. "I don't. And even if I did, we're not talking about me. We're talking about you, and you, buddy, you need sex. Tons of it."

Right. Kurt is seventeen, and he'd totally be having sex if he had a boyfriend. A long-term boyfriend of course, because there's no way he's going to have sex with some stranger. He's aware that everybody thinks that gay people are all promiscuous, but that's just a terrible prejudice of ignorant people.

However, being the only teenager out of the closet in this cow town, his chances to any kind of romantic –let alone sexual– encounter are nonexistent.

"So I guess that you, being as smart as you are, you'll be able to explain to me how can I _get laid_ when there are no other gay guys around." Puck stares at him, and it takes him some long seconds to find an answer. Kurt sneers at him, bitterly. "It's easy for you, or even for the most loser guy at school to find someone to have sex with. It's very hard for me to get someone to have any kind of intercourse while most guys won't even touch me for fear of catching my gayness."

"I guess you have a point," Puck tells him gloomily.

"Of course I do," Kurt states, proud of himself. He loves being right, even more so when he's arguing with Puck. "If a man has never held my hand, how could I possibly expect to have sex with one?"

Puck doesn't answer, so Kurt figures that this awkward conversation is over. They continue eating their meals in silence.

Kurt wishes he could have sex though. He wishes he could at least find out what it feels like to be kissed by boy, or to be able to do things that all seventeen year old boys do. By his age, most boys have had at least some girlfriend, or held hands with a girl. They can all flirt dumbly with someone, and in the worst of the cases, boys or girls will get turned down.

If Kurt liked a guy, he can't even let the guy know about it without fearing he'll get beaten in the process by said boy.

Maybe Finn didn't beat him, but it did end up horribly.

"It's a shame, you know?" Puck speaks, again with his full mouth. "Sex is the best way to loosen up. And I bet you'd be all kinds of crazy in bed."

Kurt gapes at Puck. _What did he just say?_ "What did you just say?"

"You know what they say, 'It's always the quiet ones'. That's for sex, you know? And for teens who open fire at schools, but also for sex. People who are like, prudish, or quiet, or _stiff_; once you get them in bed it's like... BAM! Unleash the beast or something. The best sex you'll ever have. Speaking from experience, of course."

Kurt can't believe Puck is saying what he's saying, or that they are having this conversation or that he's actually having this conversation with Puck.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asks quietly, trying to step out of his astonishment.

"It's simple, Hummel. Those people spend so much time and energy being all neat, that once they let loose, they really _let loose__._ I dated girls like that, and damn, mind-fucking-blowing. Even if you're a guy, it works the same, or even more. You may be gay, but you're still a dude and dudes think about sex twenty-four-seven. And on top of everything, you're a virgin! You must have a lot of bottled up lust."

Kurt's eyes are so widely open that he feels like they are going to pop out of his head. He starts wondering if a person can die from mortification. He looks at his sides, hoping that no one is listening to Puck.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kurt grits between his teeth.

Puck rolls his eyes. "No one cares what we're talking about. See? This is what I'm talking about! You need to relax, Hummel. You need _sex_. I feel sorry for the first guy you're going to get laid with. You are totally going to devour him like those bugs they show on Discovery channel; those ones that eat their partners after getting laid."

Did Puck just compare him with an ugly praying mantis? He's totally a beautiful and elegant butterfly! And why is even Puck talking so lightly about sex? Or what's worse, about Kurt's sex life? A gay kid's sex life?

Kurt is torn between the embarrassment he's feeling from talking about sex and the glee he's feeling from Puck being able to hold a conversation like this with him. It's mortifying, indeed, but it's almost gratifying to see that Puck is not feeling as grossed out as any other guy would be by talking about sex with him.

Also, it's the first time that someone sees him as a regular male. Kurt may like men, but that doesn't make him a girl. Just because he's gay everybody assumes he thinks like a girl, or that he wishes he was a girl. He's used to people thinking that way. Even Mr. Shuester, the man that; the first time he offered Kurt a male lead, it was to portray a transvestite. Out of all the guys in Glee club, of course the gay kid _had_ to be the one who'd be comfortable wearing high heels, cheap red lipstick, and fishnets.

Kurt knows he had a fixation with high heels when he was a child, but thankfully he came to his senses. Men wearing woman's clothing is just classless.

But Puck just compared him to any other regular teenage male. Maybe sex wasn't exactly the first way Kurt hoped to be associated with the rest of the male population –in fact, sex is one aspect of his manliness he's not particularly proud of– but Puck is right, and Kurt does think about sex more than what he thinks he should. Isn't that what all seventeen year old guys think about though?

Kurt has never talked about sex with anybody, therefore he has no clue about what he should say in response. So being smart, as he knows he is, he does the smartest and safest thing he can think of: turn the conversation to Puck's side.

"I don't get it then," Kurt says, acting like talking about sex isn't making him incredibly uncomfortable –and excited. "You claimed the quiet ones are the best sex you could ever have, yet you sleep either with the easiest girls at school, or with older females whose desperation to have sex with a younger guy like you puts them on the same level of easiness as the sluttiest girls in high school."

Puck rolls his eyes like he can't stand Kurt's idiocy. "High maintenance much? Quiet ones require dating and stuff. Easy ones, there's not even the need for a morning after."

Kurt remembers what Santana said about sex not meaning dating.

"Not to offend your ego, but what does that say about your skills as a lady-killer, as you call yourself? What makes you so special as a man to have sex with a girl who has sex with everybody?"

Puck gives him a long stare. Kurt smirks, he made Puck uncomfortable. Mission achieved.

_It's called payback, you bitch._

"Are you doubting my skills in bed, Hummel? Chicks kill for me to get into their pants."

"Well, it's not like I'd know about your skills. But I do doubt your Casanova skills. After all, you don't have to put in any effort to get a girl to sleep with you, not only because, of course, you're popular and hot, but also because you only go after girls who will never say no. To you, or to anybody. As much as I adore Brittany, she had sex with everybody including you, and I didn't have sex with her, but even I dated her. Me, Kurt Hummel, famous in McKinley for being very much gay. The way I see it, it's not like you got Cheerio Brittany to fall for your charms. You are just one of the many _many_ guys she slept with. And Brittany's example applies for most of the girls you had sex with."

Puck continues staring at him silently and Kurt only wants to start laughing. "I can get any chick I want. I could even get a nun if I wanted one. Even the hardest girl on earth wouldn't be able to resists these guns," Puck says, pointing at his toned arms.

"We can't know that for sure though, right?"

Puck narrows his eyes at him, and Kurt lets out a small laugh that makes Puck chuckle. "Too bad I'm abstinent now, or I'd go to the church and pick the most prudish nun to show you my true Casanova skills."

Puck has told Kurt in the past that he was staying single. Since Puck doesn't date because sex is not dating, Kurt figured he was at least having sex, as usual. Kurt can't help wondering the reason. After all, Puck is a self proclaimed sex-shark. "Forgive me for being curious, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why is that you decided to go for… _celibacy_?"

"'Cause lately, even sex ends up complicated," Puck states right away. "And I have to deal with lots of shit right now."

Considering it for a little while, Kurt doesn't really know how many girls Puck has slept with, but the thing with Quinn was a complete disaster. And even if Santana did claim that sex is not dating, she doesn't waste time scaring off any girl that approaches 'her man,' just for the sex.

Thank goodness he's gay and he won't ever have to deal with girls' complications. Kurt may be an honorary girl, but he has to admit that sometimes girls are more complicated than him, and that's saying a lot.

"I'm sure it must be hard for you. Being a virgin, I can't really miss something I never had. But you…" he says just to show some compassion.

Puck snorts, as Kurt takes another gulp of his water. "You bet. I'm jacking off so much that I can't even feel my hand most of the time."

Kurt chokes at Puck's words, and in the intention of keeping the water inside his mouth it ends up coming out from his nose. Puck burst out into laughing, while Kurt grabs a napkin and puts it immediately to his nose to cover the mess he just made. "Do you have to be so crude? I certainly don't need to know this kind of information!"

"The water came out from your nose!" Puck exclaims without stopping in his laughing. "Don't be so prudish, Hummel!"

"Can we please talk about something else? Or not talk at all?"

They end their lunch talking about Christmas and Chanukah. Kurt claims that he'd love to be Jewish, because that way he could receive eight gifts instead of one. He even lists to Puck the first eight things that come to his mind to he would ask his father for: Day one, Alexander McQueen's duffle coat. A Prada glacé calf leather flap bag for day two. For day three, definitely a Tom Ford' snow suit from the 2011 summer collection he just fell in love with when he saw it. For day four, a Donna Karan black and grey double stripped cardigan. Day five, Hydramax + Active, an active moisture cream by Chanel. Day six, a new pair of Dolce and Gabana sunglasses. Day seven, a Marc Jacobs striped blue and black cotton belt, and for day eight, a Gucci trilby black hat.

Puck blinks as if he's dizzy. "Okay, I have no idea what all those things are, but it all sound like it's expensive shit. But don't get too excited, the first day you get a big gift, and as days go by they get crappier and crappier. You're lucky if you get candy as a present by the eighth day."

They walk around the mall for a little while. Kurt loses track of the time and it's only when they walk by a store and he sees a big clock on its wall, announcing it's five past two, that he notices how late it's gotten. School ends at three; Kurt doesn't want to push his luck.

"It would be wise if we get going now," Kurt states, hurriedly grabbing Puck by his arm and pulling him in the direction of the exit door.

"Slow down, Hummel," Puck exclaims, offering some resistance. "We still have a full hour until school ends."

Kurt turns around to face Puck, slightly losing his patience. "As much as I'm enjoying this lovely rendezvous, I don't want to run the risk of getting caught together. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he mutters dully, but this time he follows Kurt without even having to pushing him around.

They march right to the exit door with no major inconveniences. Kurt is just a few steps away from the exit when Puck grabs him by the sleeve of his coat, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Puck, what the-"

"Let's take our pic," Puck says. Kurt has no idea what the other boy is talking about until he's standing with Puck right in front of a photo booth.

"What?" Kurt asks him, still not sure what Puck is talking about.

"A picture, Hummel," he states, pointing at the small kiosk. "You know, you get inside this and it takes a picture of-"

"I know what a picture and photo booth are," Kurt snaps at him, offended. "I just don't see the point."

Puck lets out a frustrated sigh. "What did I say about living a little?"

"Living a little means taking a picture in a photo booth? You dolive on the edge, Puck. Aren't these things totally lame and old-fashioned? They stopped being trendy like three or four decades ago."

"I know they're lame, and because they are, I never got a picture in one of these," Puck states, pointing at the vending machine. "Living a little means doing things you don't normally do."

"If we do it quickly, do your promise we'll leave the mall right away?" Kurt asks, looking as his pocket watch. It's a quarter past two and he's getting anxious.

Pick shows an achieved grin. "After you," he says, gesturing for Kurt to get inside, and Kurt does, feeling ridiculous.

The room inside is very small, but more modern than what Kurt thought they were. There's a little stool inside and Kurt sits down as Puck walks inside as well, closing the curtain behind him.

It's then that Kurt realizes how small the distance between himself and Puck is. The other boy is standing behind him, and Kurt doesn't dare to move. Puck leans over his back to put the coin on the slot and Kurt stays frozen, feeling the warmth of Puck's body all over his back, shoulder, and neck, along with the smell of Puck's manly cologne. It's almost intoxicating, in a very pleasant and dangerous way.

Kurt convinces himself that it's not like he's growing feelings for Puck. In fact, he's almost positive that it's not Puck who's making him feel this way. It's the damn situation. If men in this cow town wouldn't be so narrow minded they would get close to Kurt without fearing either turning gay or getting molested, and if that happened, being so close to another guy wouldn't be such a big deal right now.

But it is a big deal, and Puck being hot doesn't help Kurt not to feel like the ground beneath his feet is shaking. In half of a second, a billion thoughts run through Kurt's head, like how it would feel if a guy held him, or if a guy kissed him. He imagines how it would be to have a boyfriend, or at least to have someone -a guy- who liked him.

Kurt remains still and high on Puck's heat and smell until the image of himself appears in the screen in front of him, making him snap out of his idyllic thoughts.

Doing his best not to look like he was almost drooling at Puck, Kurt checks his own image on the screen, trying to avoid Puck's gaze on it. Once again, Kurt realizes that this vending machine is more modern than what he thought, but not much. It pretty much works like a webcam.

But in the lack of mirrors, Kurt uses the screen as one. It's just a silly picture, but even if it's silly he has to look at his best. His hair is almost perfect except for a few hairs here and there, so he quickly runs his hands through it to make it perfect.

"Hey, none of that," Puck tells him.

Kurt looks up at him. "What?"

"Don't be all perfect! You are supposed to do funny faces and all that shit!"

"I'm not going to be photographed looking ridiculous," Kurt states and that's final.

Before he knows what's happening, Puck's hand is on his head, messing up his hair in a very vicious way. _His hair!_ His hair is being messed up and Kurt is too busy trying not to panic to fight Puck.

"What are you doing! Sweet Dolce, my hair!" Kurt finally exclaims, trying to push Puck's hands away. Puck is laughing. The bastard is_ laughing._

"C'mon! This is about being funny!"

"Funny? You, brute! I'm going to murder you!" Kurt threatens him, pointing at him with his finger and Puck raises both of his arms up, holding back the laughter.

"I swear you still look great," Puck hurries to plead, and against his will, Kurt laughs.

"I hate you," Kurt states, failing at sounding mad. Damn, he's can't fight his urge to smile! He's supposed to be mad!

"And now, last picture!"

"What?"

The next thing he knows, or actually, the next thing he sees is a frozen picture of his surprised face looking right to the camera. A _close up_ of his face, mouth hanging open and wide eyes showing surprise, and Puck's face over his shoulder, with a big over-reacted and wide smile.

How come the pictures were taken? Obviously this stupid machine is not modern enough like to let you know that the picture is going to be taken, so at least you can try not to look stupid.

Kurt doesn't get to see the previews of the pictures on the screen. The only thing he detects is the bright "Print" button on the touch screen, and that Puck is ready to press it.

"Don't! Don't print them!"

He holds Puck's hands, trying to get them away from the screen but Puck fights back. Puck is twice is weight and his muscles, so Puck easily gets rid of Kurt's hands and presses the Print button. The sound of the stupid machine printing the pictures is devastating. Kurt just got photographed… he doesn't even know in which poses. He wasn't even posing! He was just fighting with Puck who was… _Oh, __Dear Prada__._ He got photographed with his hair made a mess.

Both of them walk outside the booth to wait for the printed pictures.

"Why didn't this stupid machine give me a warning before taking the pictures?" Kurt asks Puck, being unable to conceal the devastated mood in his voice.

"I don't know. The sound doesn't work? But it did show a preview of each one before taking the following one."

Kurt gapes at him. "And you didn't tell me because?"

Puck bends over, taking the pictures out of the slot. "'Cause it would ruin the fun? Stuff happens around you, but you're too busy trying to be perfect to notice. Take this as a wakeup call," he says condescendingly.

Kurt narrows his eyes at Puck, and if he didn't have a lot of manners, he'd punch Puck in his face. At least Puck wouldn't return the punch since he can't get into fights or he'll be sent back to juvie. Still, Kurt doesn't have the heart to play with Puck's freedom because of some pictures.

Puck hands one of the two copies to Kurt, and starts walking towards the exit door. Kurt follows behind Puck, not daring to take a look at the pictures. Yet, as soon as they are outside the mall Puck laughs and Kurt catches him staring at the picture in his hands.

"This is actually pretty cool, Hummel. Check them out already!"

Kurt rolls his eyes but does what Puck says, following him through the parking lot as they head to his car. They are simply four different pictures, printed on a strip. Too old-fashioned for Kurt's taste, but somewhat vintage, and Kurt adores vintage so he's not so bothered by it.

Yet, he does stop his walk to take a close look at the pictures. In the first one, he's shrinking back in horror. His eyes are closed while his mouth hangs open as Puck's hand is on his already messy hair and Puck's face shows a mix of evil and enjoyment. In the second picture, they are fighting. Actually, Kurt is threatening Puck, pointing at him with his finger, and wearing a stern expression while Puck is pressed against the wall, eyes shut and his head turned to his side like he was expecting Kurt to punch him. In the third one, both of them are laughing, and the fourth picture is exactly the same one he saw on the screen.

It's funny. All the pictures are funny, and Kurt can't help smiling a little.

In that very moment it hits him. He's in love with Puck.

Puck, a straight guy who is willing to spend time alone with him. Puck, the guy who shares breakfast with him sometimes, or even lunch like today, but at the same time, a guy who Kurt doesn't even consider as a friend. Probably, Puck doesn't consider Kurt as a friend either. But Puck let him into his house to stay with him while he was sick. Puck had no trouble staying home alone with Kurt. Puck also touches him sometimes, or lets Kurt touch him. In small ways, like placing his hand over Puck's forehead, or the way that Puck had no issues with grabbing Kurt by his arm and dragging him out of every store that he wanted to check. Something like that could be insignificant to anybody else, but Kurt is not anybody else. Kurt is the only gay guy out of the closet in Lima, and besides his father there's no other male who dares to touch him in order not to catch the gay, except the times when he gets harassed. During those times, guys have absolutely no trouble to touching him. But Puck touches him now, and not to push him around.

_Puck,_ Kurt thinks quietly.

Also, a guy who is okay with getting closer to Kurt, either to be inside a car with him, or to lean over him to _smell _ his perfume, or to get inside a small photo booth to get _their picture __taken__._ Puck is okay enough with Kurt to take a picture of themselves together.

Flashes of all their moments together pass through Kurt's head in one second. He blinks, perplexed at his brand new feelings. He's in love with Puck, and the realization hits him like a punch in his face.

"Hey, Hummel," Puck calls, standing by Kurt's car and breaking Kurt's trail of thoughts. He stares at Puck without showing any emotion. Under no circumstances is he going to let Puck know about what he's thinking. _Or feeling._ Kurt himself can barely process his thoughts, let alone to share them with someone.

But it's not like he's planning to share this with anybody.

"Yes, Puck?" Kurt asks casually, opening his SUV's doors. Both of them get inside, and Puck points at Kurt's head.

"That's would make some serious sex hair."

Kurt stares at his reflection in the rearview mirror. His hair is a complete mess. He just walked out from the mall with terrible hair and he didn't realize of it. Never in his life has he walked in public looking the way he looks now.

Indeed, he just fell seriously in love with Puck. The falling in love feels like he's falling from a forty story building. He wonders if whoever invented the term "falling in love" has been actually pushed from a forty story building and survived, able to compare both feelings.

Kurt holds his head high. "I may not have sexual relationships, but you are right, I have great sex hair," Kurt replies, fighting the urge to comb his hair right away. "Unlike you, of course."

He turns the engine on, and they leave the mall.

He's royally screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 50**

Mr. Shuester is talking about something, but Kurt doesn't pay much attention. Actually, Kurt does pay attention, but he's bored and sore and the only thing he can think about is how badly he wants to go home.

During the two weeks of break, Kurt got time enough away from Puck to put his feelings in the right place. And the right place is a place very deep inside his heart, because he is stupidly in love with Puck, but Kurt is too smart to make the same mistake twice.

In the past, Kurt was stupid and naïve enough to think he could make Finn fall for him. Thank God it didn't happen. He still can't believe himself for falling for someone like Finn.

What is certain is that if Finn's sexuality was unbendable, Puck's is as hard and solid as diamond.

But Kurt enjoys spending time with Puck, and enjoyed it before he fell in love with him. Puck's secret company is something he doesn't want to lose, no matter how stupidly in love he is. His sentimental situation is similar to the one with Finn, since in both cases he fell for a straight guy, but Kurt takes his new feelings for Puck as an improvement. He got to know Puck a little better and to see things in him that were real, while with Finn he just daydreamed beyond limits, building this surreal image of Prince Charming, an image that is far from reality. What happens with Puck is real, so it's an improvement. Sort of.

Kurt needs to find one positive aspect in this whole fiasco, otherwise he will have to lock himself inside his room, put on his favorite tiara and his silk Armani pajamas, and watch all seasons of Project Runway one after the other, eating tub after tub of chocolate chip cookie dough flavored Häagen–Daz to escape from the misery of his life.

Kurt didn't get to see Puck during the whole two weeks of school break. They did text each other every now and then, like on Christmas when Puck actually sent him a _merry xmas_ text right at midnight. For one second, Kurt let himself fantasize about that being Puck secretly in love with him and thinking about him on Christmas. But he got over it the following second and replied a polite _You too, even if you don't celebrate._

A few days later, Puck texted Kurt claiming he was totally bored and asked what he was doing. Once again, Kurt imagined that Puck simply couldn't stop thinking about him, but he shook his head to take those silly thoughts away and replied with what he was actually doing: playing Halo on his X-Box 360. Puck didn't believe that Kurt was actually doing that, so in the end they played on-line against each other and Kurt kicked Puck's ass in a royal way.

What Puck doesn't know is that his father still buys stuff for him that is typically for_ typical_ male teens. Kurt has never been into video games, except The Sims, but he didn't actually play the game as is intended. He just loved designing great houses for his Sims.

At first, Kurt didn't like to play with the X-Box, but he found out later that he's been gifted with –among other things– great abilities in video games.

The night before school started, Puck texted Kurt to ask him if he wanted to have breakfast before going to school. Kurt took it as a sign of Puck's undying love for him and that Puck missed him badly. And just like he did before, Kurt took all those crazy ideas in his head and agreed.

He really missed Puck's company.

He did his best not to show Puck any sign of his feelings and it seems to be working. Kurt shines in all kinds of performances, even in those ones that require him to act completely emotionless and unaffected in front of the guy he loves the most.

Monday was a hard day to play his 'I'm not interested in you in the slightest' act, but as the week went by Kurt got used to Puck's presence and he didn't have to repeat to himself over and over "You are forbidden to swoon in front of Puck" every time they were about to meet alone.

School gives him a lot to think about to keep his mind free of Puck. Like today. He's gotten slushied twice and he's dying to get back home and take a long hot bath with his new warm vanilla sugar bubble bath. No matter how much he can wash himself in the girl's restroom, he can't get rid of the sticky feeling on his skin. Karofsky slammed him against his locker hard, as usual, and his shoulder is still sore. On top of everything, Azimio threw his bag to the floor and his iPhone –that was inside his bag– got its screen cracked. Kurt has insurance for his phone, but it's the second time he has had to replace it in the last three months because of the bullying, and he doesn't even want to think about putting all his music back into a new one.

Mr. Shuester claps his hands together, catching Kurt's attention.

"Alright guys, Rachel is right and we have to start preparing ourselves for Regionals if we want to get to New York. Don't forget we have to beat Vocal Adrenaline and also The Warblers, and I was thinking we'd pull out all our best weapons," he says excitedly, and Kurt doesn't even blink. "We all have to shine our best. Every one of you will do what you do best and what you feel most comfortable with."

Rachel raises her hand and she doesn't even wait for Mr. Shuester permission to talk. She just talks. "I think we should go for show tunes. Everybody knows that's what I do best, and I'm the best singer in here."

Everybody makes disgusted sounds and Kurt doesn't even bother to join the crowd.

"Actually, Rachel, I was thinking that the same," Mr. Shuester agrees, getting ten pairs of angry eyes at him. Finn and Rachel are back together, so of course he'd never give angry eyes to his girlfriend. "About starting with show tunes, that is. I picked Not Getting Married Today from Company. It's fun, catchy, and it wouldn't be just a solo song since it's more than one singer required, and everybody can audition for the roles. It's a very difficult song but when it's performed right the audience ends up awed, and I have faith you can awe any audience you want. As for the roles, we have a soprano choir girl, Paul, the soon to be groom and Amy, who suddenly realizes she doesn't want to get married."

Rachel looks at her sides waiting for someone to dare to audition. It's stupid, Kurt thinks. The song requires three voices and still she wants the song for herself. Kurt is sure that many of his Gleemates don't even know the song and for those who know it, it's a very intimidating song. The choir girl has very high notes, Paul's part is just okay, nothing difficult for Kurt, and as for Amy's part… you just have to be very skilled to sing the ridiculous amount of words in the right speed and pronounce them well enough to be understood by the ones hearing you.

Kurt used to sing that song all time. It was challenging to get it right, wholly, but a few years ago he got it perfect.

He's singing the song inside his head, while he catches Puck giving him a subtle questioning gaze. Puck is sitting in the front while Kurt is in the back of the class. Kurt narrows his eyes, trying to figure out Puck's eyes and Puck motions Kurt to go ahead.

Kurt gets it and remains stony-faced when he raises his hand up, but he's grinning to himself. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

"You may."

"I'd like to audition for the song."

Rachel turns around to face Kurt. "Really, Kurt? No offence, but do you really want to go through another Defying Gravity?"

Kurt is above such childish pettiness, so he doesn't waste his time to even stare at Rachel.

"Rachel," Mr. Shuester warns her, but Kurt can still sense in his professor's voice a glimpse of pity. Kurt is almost sure that Mr. Shuester thinks he can't do it. "Which role would you like to audition for, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugs, showing how little he cares. "Any of them. I'd like to sing it all if you let me."

Mr. Shuester gives him a questioning gaze. "The three roles? Together? Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Of course I am," Kurt states.

Rachel snorts, turning again to face Kurt. "Do you really think that-"

"He's not asking for your opinion or permission, Berry," Puck cuts her off. "So shut your mouth, unless you want to audition."

Kurt feels more encouraged now, and it's not because the love of his life stood up for him but because he knows that there's at least one person in the whole Glee club that is sure he can do it.

"I don't need to audition," Rachel dismisses Puck's words. "I could sing this song without even practicing. The whole song."

"Then let's do it now," Kurt challenges her.

"What?" Rachel retorts, surprised.

"Guys," Mr. Shuester tries to intervene to stop the tension growing in his class, but Kurt will have none of it.

"You have nothing to worry about, Rachel," Kurt tells her in an overacted lovely voice. "Difficult vocal ranges, lots of words to sing in a fast pace, no practicing. I'm absolutely sure you don't have to be afraid of me."

Rachel stands up, walking to the center of the classroom with a self-sufficient and defying expression. Mr. Shuester once again tries to say something, but Rachel is already motioning the band to start playing, so the teacher raises his hands in defeat and sits with the class.

Rachel sings just fine. She can sing high notes, she is able to sing all of Amy's part in an understandable way, but her overacted faces are just too much. Also, Rachel can't sing Paul's part. No matter how talented she is, men parts don't suit her. At the end, there's no way that Mr. Shuester would give her Paul's part, but for some stupid reason she decided to sing the whole song and Paul's part was just not as okay as the rest of the song.

Kurt, however, has a much larger range of voice. And unlike Rachel, he_ can_ sing female parts as greatly as male parts.

The Glee members still clap at her performance. Kurt smirks to himself while he heads to the center of the room and stands by the piano, facing his classmates. The same sorry face he got from Mr. Shuester, he's getting it from his Gleemates, but it doesn't bother Kurt. After what happened with Defying Gravity, he can't blame them if they think he's not going to get it. But he's going to shut everybody's mouth, or to quote Tim Gunn: he's going to "knock their socks off."

The song starts and Kurt doesn't miss one single high note of the choir girl. His mates stare at him in awe. He can see Rachel fidgeting on her seat but still looking like she's not bothered by his incredible talent. When the song moves to Paul's part, he obviously changes to a more even voice, hitting all the right notes and playing the part.

He does the same when he has to sing Amy's part.

It was what Kurt enjoyed the most, being alone in his room and singing this song while playing the roles, changing from one to the other, the voices and the acting altogether as if he had multiple personalities. Three different characters with three different voices at three very different paces. So Kurt does what he always did while singing the song: he enjoys it.

Kurt has nothing to worry about since he knows he can perform the three parts of the song like no one else.

When the song ends, Kurt goes back to his seat, loving the silence in the classroom. He did knock their socks off.

"That was amazing, boo," Mercedes tells him, and Kurt nods at her politely.

"No, seriously, that was freaking awesome," Santana states, and Brittany nods at her words. "We could totally beat asses with that song, even if Hummel sings it all."

"Yeah, it was actually fun to see you all in the different stuff," Sam intercedes. "Like, mental, in the cool 'Identity' way."

"He cannot sing the whole song," Rachel stands up, facing the group. "There are three roles, and-"

"He did better than you," Puck tells her coolly.

Kurt does nothing but stare at the whole debate. Any other time he'd jump all over the whole song and take it to himself, but right now, he's not feeling interested in the slightest about getting any part in the song. He's just loving how Rachel seems so upset by Puck's words.

"My performance was outstanding," Rachel states. "And I didn't even practice-"

"Neither he did," Puck replies.

_Touché. _

Rachel looks like she's about to explode in anger and glances at Mr. Shuester indignantly, so the man takes part in this conversation. The teacher stands up, still a bit wordless about the performances even if Kurt is more than sure that ihe/i was the one leaving Mr. Shuester speechless.

"I deserve Amy's part," Rachel spits out to the teacher. "She's the lead in this song, and we all know I'm the best female lead role. Or at least I should sing the choir girl so I can shine with my immaculate performance with high pitched notes."

Mr. Shuester sighs and faces Kurt. "That was really incredible, Kurt. What part would you like to have?"

"What? He gets to choose firs-"

"Shut it, Berry!" Santana cuts her off.

They are interrupted by the bell that announces the school day is over. Kurt couldn't be happier. He grabs his bag, leaving his seat to meet Mr. Shuester. "I'm grateful for your offer, Mr. Shue, but I think I'm going to pass."

Kurt starts heading towards the exit as he hears a bunch of loud "What's?" from his classmates. Mr. Shue takes him gently by his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"Kurt, did you just turn down the roles?" the teacher asks with an evident confused expression on his face. "You just auditioned for them."

Kurt holds his head high, showing no emotion. "I'm not really interested in them, and seeing as Rachel wants any part so badly, it would be unfair to take away from her something she really needs that I don't."

The other Glee members start talking all at the same time, but Kurt pays no attention. Rachel approaches to him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, please, Kurt. You are turning down a Company's solo? Because you're nice? I'm the most talented member of this club; I don't need your pity. I _deserve_ the solos."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, completely unimpressed. "Unlike you, Rachel, I can sleep at night when I don't get a solo. In fact, I'm so used to not getting any that I'm sure I sleep better than you."

"Kurt, you were really great up there," Mr. Shuester states, almost exasperated. "Is this some kind of punishment for not getting a solo or-"

"Mr. Shue, no offence, but my life certainly doesn't revolve around a solo. If you need to know, I actually don't invest any of my time thinking about some Machiavellian plan to punish to you or Rachel over getting a solo or not," Kurt tells him quietly, trying not to lose his patience. "Besides, I actually love my role in Glee club," he glances at Rachel, "being in the chorus to stare at Rachel with wet eyes while she sings solos. Swaying in the background is fun!"

He gives Rachel cold smile and she looks away, obviously uncomfortable.

"Berry, what the fuck did you do?" someone mutters in the background.

"Kurt, think about it," the teacher continues trying to talk Kurt into the solo. Kurt sees no point and he'd really like to leave. "You have to take it, you were-"

"You can't force me to sing a solo," Kurt cuts him off.

"I'm not forcing you," Mr. Shuester hurries to say. "But you really were incredible up there and I'm sure that if we take that to Regionals, we'll get first place."

Kurt is getting tired of this. He's not getting delayed to anything since he still has to wait around forty-five minutes in the library to meet Puck in the parking lot and leave the school, but he does want to be left alone.

"Mr. Shue, I'm sure that me, singing that song, is not the _only _way to win Regionals. Everybody is replaceable, even me and even that song," he tells his teacher and then he turns over his heels and exits the room, leaving everybody stunned. With his back to all his classmates, Kurt grins to himself.

Yet, once he's out of the classroom, he hurries to get to the library. He's sure that he's going to burst into laughter at any moment. Kurt can't remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much during Glee club.

He feels a little bad for letting his teammates down. They did seem to want him to sing Not Getting Married Today. But just like he said to Mr. Shuester, it's not like they depend solely on Kurt to win Regionals. Kurt is aware that he _is_ the most talented in the Glee club and it's sad that they are only just realizing that now. Yet, they did win several times –except last year Regionals– without him singing a solo.

And if the only way to win Regionals is Kurt singing a song, Kurt believes there's something very wrong with their Glee club.

Actually, Kurt considers, that's exactly the weak point of their Glee club: resting all the weight of a performance on one single person, or two, when there are actually twelve members.

Puck was right. Shutting everybody's mouth gives him a kind of satisfaction that Kurt never thought he could feel. Many of his teammates underestimated his talent after Defying Gravity and now he could prove that he's so much better than what they thought.

Kurt arrives to the library and sits at his usual table to do his homework, feeling incredibly relaxed.

Why does Puck have to be right all time?

Solos are not the most important thing in their lives. Neither Glee club not their performances. Kurt does loves being on stage, but comparing himself today and last year… there was so much pressure about the solos and the spotlight that now it seems ridiculous. It's not like they are on Broadway, fighting over Cabaret's MC's role.

Kurt feels at peace with himself. He even feels less bitter about Rachel getting the spotlight all time. Being okay with being one of the guys in the background makes him even enjoy his time on stage more, instead of being upset over the part he's gotten. Being honest with himself, he can't wait to perform and be one of Rachel's chorus members. For the first time, he's going to enjoy performing at his best.

He spends the next forty-five minutes doing his homework and then he gathers his stuff to meet Puck in the deserted parking lot. Usually Puck waits for him by his car, and this time is no exception. Puck is there, with an impressed grin.

"Way to melt people's faces in Glee Club, Hummel."

"That's a terrible expression to use," Kurt replies, unlocking the car's doors and both of them get inside. "But thank you."

Puck snorts. "Thank me? Thank you! I've never seen Rachel so mad! It was like she was about to explode! Do you know how hard it was for me not to crack up and laugh my ass off?"

Kurt can't help smiling. He starts the engine and drives away from school. "Being honest with you, I wanted to laugh a bit too. What did everybody say later? Are they upset with me?"

"Nah. I mean yes, but they blame Rachel."

Kurt frowns. "Rachel? Why?"

"Because she wants to get everything for herself? So they think you turned down the song not to deal with Rachel's shit. Plus, when you said to her the thing of swaying in the back, they all assumed she said that to you. Oh, and they all refused to do the song if you didn't sing it, so Mr. Schue's gonna have to pick a new one. Basically, no one wants Rachel to get your well deserved parts. Rachel was even more pissed."

Well, that was unexpected. His Gleemates doing a sort of protest because of him? He feels quite appreciated. Kurt was actually expecting everybody to be mad at him, but he guesses that since no one can stand Rachel's bossiness, they channeled their anger onto her.

"It's a shame," Kurt admits. "It's a very funny song to keep the audience entertained."

"Yeah, but Rachel can't do it all. She pointed at Finn to do Paul's dude part, but there's still one missing and no one will audition for the soprano girl."

Even if he feels a little guilty, a low giggle escapes from Kurt's mouth, getting Puck's attention. "I'm sorry, I just… it's funny."

"Funny? It was freaking hilarious! Didn't you see Rachel's faces while you were singing? Man, I thought she was going to have a seizure! I swear her right eye was tritching!" Puck exclaims and bursts into laughter. "And when Mr. Schue asked you what role you wanted, man! Her face!"

Kurt snorts and finally laughs out loud and once he starts laughing, he can't stop. He hurries to park the car on one side of the road in order to prevent major accidents, because he simply can't control his laugh. "And-and when I said I-I wanted none!" he speaks, constantly interrupted by his lack of air and the endless laughing.

"She was so what-the-fuck! I really I thought she was going to smack Mr. Schue or something."

They continue laughing for a few minutes more. Kurt's laugh is probably what's making Puck laugh so much as well, but eventually both of them calm down.

Puck taps Kurt's arm with the back of his hand. Kurt stares at him. "You did really good. The song, I mean, was definitely awesome. You were all schizo, but in the good way."

Sweet Dolce, if he only could kiss Puck's lips right now. Puck's appreciation was the one he was waiting for the most. Not because he's the love of his life, but because after all the time they spent together it would have been dreadful if Puck thought that he had no talent.

Kurt would usually reply 'I didn't do good. I did impeccable,' but he genuinely appreciates Puck's feedback. He offers Puck a small smile, "Thank you."

Puck nods. "You're welcome. And man, I think it's the first time I've ever see you smile for real, and laugh! Do it more often, will ya'? It won't mess your fashion up to show some happiness once in a while."

Kurt raises his chin, back in his sufficient self. "I'll think about it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 62**

"Puck, do please shut up," Kurt asks for tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Hey, don't you like my singing?"

"Usually I do, but now you are just making a fool of yourself and you're also damaging my hearing."

"You're no fun, Hummel," Puck grumbles.

"I'm sorry my iPhone is still broken. Why don't you tell your primitive friends to stop breaking my belongings?"

Kurt doesn't have his replaced iPhone yet, therefore during the last few days they have been deprived of music during their rides and sometimes, like now, Puck decides to be their human stereo. Yet he does it just for fun and sings exaggeratedly and completely out of tune to a terrible selection of Justin Bieber's hits, The Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, and other Disney Channel alleged _iartists/i_. Puck claimed that his sister listens to 'that crap' all day long and he simply needs to take it out on someone.

Kurt doesn't understand why he has to be the ultimate victim of Puck's sister's terrible music taste.

"I know, I'll perform now some New Direction's classics," Puck resolves. "And I can copy all of their manners and shit, like Rachel's super mouthing her words."

Kurt takes his eyes of the road for one second to give Puck a warning glance. "Please, do not imitate Rachel. I don't even want to hear you trying to hit high-"

"HalOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurt flinches in disgust when Puck fails at doing high pitched notes. "Remember that ending? Man, it almost breaks my ears," Puck continues, completely coolly, as if he didn't just stab Kurt's eardrums. "I know we were all high on vitamin D but-"

"Do not do that again," Kurt grits out. "Or I'll push you out from the car without even bothering to slow down in the process."

But this only seems to encourage Puck. "I can be your halo, HALO! Halo, HALO-"

"Stop it!" Kurt says, hitting Puck in the shoulder with his free arm repeatedly. He's failing at looking mad, because Puck is singing terribly with his usual cocky grin, but Kurt keeps on smacking at Puck.

"I can be your halo, HALO!" Puck sings very close to him, making Kurt laugh.

"Get off!" Kurt pushes away, in the very same moment that Puck opens his eyes widely.

"HUMMEL, WATCH OUT!" Puck almost yells, pointing at the windshield.

Kurt gets to see a red car coming in their opposite direction, about to collide with them. He barely has time to maneuver in any way to avoid the collision. The last thing Kurt hears is a deafening sound that doesn't come from Puck's bad singing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews!

**A/NI:** This story is not character death. Please, remember that.

**A/NII:** Here it's when the little sci-fi starts...  
**A/NIII:** I'll be updating weekly. If I can get more chapters between weeks, I'll update but if I don't, be sure that you'll have at least one new chapter every weekend :)

**Day One. **

Life turned insane in such little time that Puck can hardly process it. Actually he's not processing it at all.

Hummel was alive, but then in the next moment, before Puck can even realize what's happening, he's at Hummel's funeral, standing in front of his coffin. Nothing makes sense at all. Life doesn't make sense.

The whole Glee club is there, all of them crying their eyes out, some of them more dramatically than others. Surprisingly, Coach Sylvester is there as well and also Coach Bieste. Hummel's father is sitting in front of his son's coffin and Mrs. Hudson is by his side, holding his hand, crying.

Mr. Hummel is not crying though. He looks completely numb, or lost, or high. Puck can't tell.

Puck doesn't cry either. He just can't understand how this happened. Of course, he's aware that they had a car crash, but still, Puck can't understand how it is that Hummel is dead. It's all his fault; he distracted Hummel with his stupid singing. The red car was out of control, but Hummel would have seen it and been able to avoid it if it wasn't for Puck bothering him.

Puck wants to die. He has never felt as confused and guilty as he does right now. None of this is fair; he should have been the one dying. Both of them have only one parent: his father abandoned him, while Hummel's mother died. But at least Puck has a sister. If he had died his mother at least wouldn't be alone because Sarah would be there for her. Mr. Hummel, instead, lost his only son. He has no one now.

In addition, Hummel had a great future and he was by far a better person that Puck would ever be.

_This can't be happening._

Unable to stand the situation any longer, Puck turns on his heels and leaves the cemetery. He has to walk home, and he hates it because that will give him a lot of time alone with his fucked up brain. On his way back home, as he expected, Puck only thinks about Hummel. Part of him just can't accept the fact that he's never going to see Hummel again, and the other part refuses to ever accept it.

There's something horribly bizarre about this whole thing. It's incomprehensible that someone can be taken away from you so suddenly. One day you are there, and the next one you are being buried with a bunch of sobbing Glee Club members singing Amazing Grace at your funeral.

Eventually Puck gets home, and his mother welcomes him with sympathetic eyes and a hug. It's been long since his mother was nice to him. She tells him it's a shame what happened, that she actually met Kurt Hummel briefly and he had seemed to be a lovely kid.

"He was," Puck replies, with what little strength he has left. He's mentally drained.

Puck drags his feet towards his room and he wishes he was able to sleep, or at least to forget that Hummel is dead, for a couple of hours. Every second that passes seems to be worse than the one before. Puck refuses to cry, simply because he cannot accept that Hummel is gone, forever.

Puck remembers that his shrink gave him some pills to relax. He never took them because juvie didn't get him crazy, but now seems a great time to pop a pill or two. And that's what he does.

He gets knocked out almost instantly.

The first thing Puck notices is that someone is holding his hand. He looks up, following that arm, and he finds Hummel standing in front of him. Of course it's him; Puck could smell his Carolina-something perfume in the air ever since the very first second.

He would say something about holding hands with a guy being totally gay, but dude, Hummel is _there_, looking very much alive, and Puck can't help throwing his arms around the other boy, hugging him tightly. Maybe that makes things even gayer, but fuck it.

"Fuck, Hummel! You're here!" he exclaims relieved, letting the smaller guy go. Hummel smiles at him.

"I'm here with you," he states.

Puck stares at his surroundings and sees that they are in the middle of the road. To one side is the red car, made a mess, and on the other, far from the road, is Hummel's SUV turned upside down. Puck looks down, and they are standing right over the tracks of the wheels that Hummel's SUV left on the road before the crash.

His stomach twists, painfully.

"This is a fucking dream, right?" Puck asks, completely confused by the other boy. "You're dead. I was at your funeral today."

Hummel smiles at him. "I'm here, Puck," he repeats, holding his hand tighter. Puck didn't notice they were still holding hands, but it's a dream and the road is deserted, so Puck doesn't let Hummel's hand go. It's not like someone is going to see them. Also, it's his damn dream so Puck can do whatever he wants.

"No, you're not. I just popped too many valiums and I'm hallucinating."

The other boy sighs. "I'll tell you a secret. I bought a gift for you."

Puck arches his eyebrow. "A gift? And how does it make you not dead, smart ass?"

"It's hidden. I've never told you, because I thought you would be uncomfortable with me giving you gifts," Hummel explains, and why the fuck would he feel uncomfortable if Hummel wanted to give him a present? Everybody loves getting presents! The guy is really weird. "The thing is that, I saw in your room your old vinyl records collection and the bands you liked… I saw you had some of Deep Purple. Well, I found in my attic some old 7" vinyl records of my dad's. There was this one, Woman From Tokyo, a promotional that wasn't for sale back then. I thought you might like it."

"I'm totally liking it," Puck tells him, already excited for it.

"I took it to school to give it to you, but well… I didn't. So I picked your locker-"

Puck blinks. "You can pick locks?"

Kurt smiles again, sheepishly. "Yeah, I know it may surprise you, but I can pick locks. My dad used to lose the keys of the toolboxes' padlocks, so I learned. Eventually he bought the ones with combinations. Most of the lockers at school have combinations, but I saw yours is one of the old ones. And I pick your lock. I put the vinyl under your Math book, knowing you'd never use it so once you found it, you'd never know who put it there or for how long it had been there."

The truth is that Puck got his combination locker broken so many times that the school refused to keep on fixing it. He's probably the only guy at school that has an old padlock on his locker.

He doesn't tell Kurt though.

"You never told me that," Puck says.

"I never told you that," Kurt repeats.

So that means that if Puck finds the Deep Purple vinyl in his locker, it's because Hummel is alive. There's no way he could have gotten that information with him being dead.

"I'll check it out."

Kurt gives him a sad smile. "Please, you have to wake up now, okay?"

"What?"

**Day Two.**

Puck wakes up, startled. Of course it was a fucking dream, and it almost hurts to lose Hummel again. But there's something different today… Hummel told him a secret. Something that Puck would never know if Hummel was dead, so that means that if the present is there, Hummel is alive… somewhere… and it makes no sense either, but clearly Hummel is communicating with him.

He finds his clock and it's time to go to school. This time, Puck takes the bus because he's in a hurry and he can't wait to get to school. He needs to find that vinyl. That will mean that Hummel is fucking alive.

School is just like any other day. Puck notices that people are giving him stares, and surely they are wondering why the resident gay and Puck were in the same car when it crashed. But Hummel is apparently dead, so at least everybody has tact enough to not make jokes about a kid who just died.

Maybe.

If the vinyl is there, Hummel is alive.

Puck practically runs to his locker and he's so nervous that he can barely put the key in the lock. There's a pile of shit inside, and man, Hummel is fucking smart. He hadn't used his Math books in years, so he'd probably never find anything under them because there was no way he was going to touch them.

Puck pulls the books up and he suddenly losses his breath. There it is: a 7" vinyl, inside an old almost transparent white envelope. He can read Deep Purple, Woman From Tokyo and the inscription 'promotion not for sale.'

_He's alive._

The first thing Puck thinks about is finding the other Glee members. Puck runs to their classroom and they are all there, looking sad, but Puck… Puck is damn thrilled.

"Hummel is alive!" he shouts excitedly, waving the vinyl in his hand. "He's alive, I know it!"

Everybody stares at him, not in a friendly way. There's a silence first, that Quinn breaks after awhile.

"Can't you show some respect? Kurt died three days ago and you're making jokes?"

"Shut your mouth, white guy, or I'll break your nose, I swear," Mercedes threatens him.

"I told you, he's alive. He showed up in a dream last night and-"

"A dream? Seriously, Puck, this is low even for you," Santana interjects with venom in her voice.

"Can you just listen to me for awhile? He told me he left me this vinyl, hidden in my locker. Hummel never told me that before the accident, and I found it right now," he waves his hand in the air, so everybody can see his evidence. Really, Hummel is alive. "How could I possible know it was there if he didn't tell me before?"

Artie shrugs, showing pity. At least he doesn't seem to be angry at him. "Because he told you before and you forgot? Puck, I'm sorry but… Kurt is dead. We all saw his coffin being buried yesterday."

Tina and Rachel start crying. Finn hugs his girlfriend and sends Puck a death glare.

Puck feels disheartened. What Artie says makes more sense than… Hummel being alive somewhere and magically communicating with him through dreams. It was stupid, but he really hoped that Hummel was alive.

"What were you doing at Kurt's car anyways?" Finn asks him with a suspicious tone of voice, and Puck can feel plenty of bad vibes coming from his ex best friend.

"That's none of your fucking business," Puck spits out, already defensive. He's not getting any shit of this kind, and Finn better be wise not to make any casual remark about Hummel being gay, or he'll break his nose with one single punch.

Finn leaves his girlfriend's side and walks slowly towards Puck. "So it's true? The rumor is true?"

Puck hasn't heard any rumor. He barely talks to anybody anymore, and he realizes that the only person he actually talked to was Hummel. God, he lost the only person he could consider a friend.

"I don't know any rumor."

Finn takes a few steps closer, and almost whispers at him, "That he was… you know, he didn't see the car coming because he was…"

Finn is clearly uncomfortable and Puck has no idea where the guy is trying to get. "In English, dude. I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

"That he was giving you a blow job," Finn finally says, and Puck instantly shoves him away, pushing Finn to the floor. His blood is suddenly boiling.

"The fuck are you saying?" Puck growls at him, and he's ready to beat him to death, but Mike and Sam are holding him back. "Show some fucking respect to him, God damnit!"

"It's what they're saying!" Finn shouts back, and Puck snorts, pushing Sam and Mike away. He's not going to beat Finn. The guy is so stupid that he's not worth the trouble.

"Oh, yeah? And since he was driving, tell me, how could have been giving me a fucking blow job? You are so stupid, Hudson, that it's pathetic. You can't fucking think right 'cos you're so fucking worried about what people in this shit-hole school think and say, that you don't ever think. It's not like you usually have the ability to think about anything, but now you're talking shit about Hummel just like that? You are a God damned loser. A loser dressed up in a pretty-head quarterback's uniform."

Puck just got to school, but he can't deal with this shit any longer. He calls it a day and goes back home, even if that could get him into lots of trouble.

When he gets home, he heads to his room and immediately throws himself back into his bed. Puck has the vinyl in his hands and tries to find any kind of explanation for it. If Kurt never told him about the vinyl before he died, how could Puck have known where it was? He's sure that he would remember if Kurt told him that he got for him a rare Deep Purple vinyl. There's no way Puck would forget about that.

His life is a mess. Puck would have never thought that he'd be suffering so much over Hummel's death. Of course, Puck thinks it's terrible when young people die, but Hummel's death is affecting him badly.

Their relationship changed dramatically over the past few months. Puck moved from picking on Hummel for years, to acting indifferent to him. It was kind of mutual. They didn't like each other, but instead of messing with the other they reached some kind of silent agreement to ignore the other's existence. Somehow, life brought them together and Puck found that, under those layers of ridiculous clothing and prissy-bitchy attitude, Hummel was quite a cool dude.

He's more than sure that Hummel was okay with him too, so once again, it was mutual.

Yeah… he really liked Hummel. Fuck, Hummel was probably the closest thing Puck had to a friend and he never stopped addressing him by his last name.

"His name is Kurt," Puck whispers to himself, pressing the tip of his fingers against his forehead, fighting the worst headache ever. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," he repeats over and over.

Puck's not going to be a pussy like Finn was, coming to him completely freaked out because he was spending some time with the gay kid. Maybe Puck mocked Finn a lot about it, but it was basically because Finn was acting all whiny about it.

Puck's not like that. He's a hundred and ten percent stud, and even if he was in the middle of the Gay Parade, he would remain being the badass he is. So fuck it, he's man enough to admit he liked Hummel.

_Not Hummel, _Kurt.

"Fuck, Kurt," Puck mutters, still not being able to accept the fact that the boy is dead.

The day goes by and everything seems blurry to Puck. Before he can even notice, it's dark outside. The house is quiet and he doesn't even remember hearing his mother or sister around. They probably had dinner and went to bed already. Puck doesn't mind much. He doesn't mind anything. He's numb and sleepless so he resolves to take some Valium again.

Puck has his eyes closed, but his hand is being squeezed tightly, and the perfume goes from his nose to his head in one second. Puck is aware what all of this means. Even if he finds that the touch and the smell relaxes him a lot, it makes his heart ache.

"I'm right here, Puck," Hummel whispers into his ear. Puck believes that he'd be shivering if he wasn't feeling so tired and sad.

He opens his eyes, and _Kurt_ is sitting by his side, giving him a small smile. For some reason, Puck doesn't even consider letting go of Hummel's hand. It's seems normal to be holding hands. Also, it's a dream, so Puck doesn't have to worry about how it looks that he's holding hands with a guy.

"This is very sadistic of you, Kurt," Puck tells him, wretched. It feels so weird to say Kurt's name now. He should have done that when Kurt was alive. "You're dead."

"I said I'm here, and I'll be here with you as long as it takes."

Puck frowns, having no idea what Kurt is talking about. "As long as it takes for what?"

Kurt lets out a mellow sigh, and doesn't answer Puck's question. Puck takes a look at their surroundings and they happen to be sitting in Kurt's SUV. Unlike his previous dream, the car is not crashed and they are parked in front of Starbucks. Puck can't help thinking about the few times they shared breakfast together, and on his face appears a small smile. Those were the days.

"That first time at Starbucks," Kurt speaks, catching Puck's attention. "It was stupid, but that was the first time I started thinking that you weren't the asshole you seemed to be. You got me low fat pastries, and again, it was stupid, but it was a very thoughtful gesture."

Man, Kurt must get very little love in his life if he wets his pants for some low fat pastries. "It wasn't a big deal," Puck assures him, because it really wasn't. It was just _pastries_.

"It was nice. Because at some moment while you were flirting with the barista to get free muffins," Kurt laughs and Puck snorts, showing an accomplished grin. "For a fraction of second you stopped thinking about the girl to consider what I would've liked to eat. Or maybe about what I wouldn't have refused to eat."

"Actually, it was more than a fraction of a second," Puck admits. "Do you know how hard it was to figure out what would you eat? Always babbling about organic shit and stuff. I had to ask the girl about healthy food, and I told her it was for my little sister because there was no way in the hell I was saying I wanted that food for me."

"It was nice. You built up that reputation about being a nasty and heartless guy who only thinks about getting sex, and maybe you are a bit of that," Kurt says, staring right into Puck's eyes. Puck swallows hard. "But not entirely. You are nice, and caring in a crude way, yet still nice at the end. I'm glad I could see that about you."

Shit. Puck sucks badly at deep talking, and Kurt is leaving him speechless. He's not used to people saying nice things about him, except his Nana and his sister when she's in a good mood. He's usually the bad guy. Not just the badass, but the actuali_ bad guy_/i. Sure he has done stupid shit, and he's been a dick to everyone, but not everything is his fault. And when other people do the same shit he does, they usually get off easier than he does.

Like Finn. He used to bully everyone too. Kurt had a fucking crush on him, and Finn threw him inside the dumpsters and gave him hell, just like Puck and others did, but in the end, no one remembers that. Then Quinn was the bad one for having something with Puck, but Finn was shamelessly after Rachel while his girlfriend was pregnant with his supposed child. No one said anything to Finn. The time Puck had sex with Quinn, she wasn't drunk enough to lose control over her actions. No matter what she told others, Puck was there and she was very conscious and just as willing as he was, but in the end, he was the bad one.

Puck may be a badass, but it gets tiring to constantly be the bad one.

Suddenly he feels like his throat is raspy, like he hasn't had a drink in days. He clears his throat and says, "You're cool too, Kurt."

Kurt gives him a small smile and runs his free hand –they are still holding hands– over Puck's arm. Puck watches Kurt's hand going up and down his arm and then stares at the other boy.

"You're cold," Kurt states.

Puck is about to answer that he's not, and realizes that indeed, he's not cold, but he's not warm either. Like his body can't feel anything. Probably because it's a dream.

"I'm fine."

Kurt lets Puck's hand go and before Puck can realize about his thoughts, he wants to snatch Kurt's hand back. But he doesn't. Apparently, his body doesn't respond well to what his brain orders, so he stays still watching Kurt taking his coat off.

"You don't have-"

It's too late. Kurt wraps Puck up with his black, heavy coat, surely expensive and from a very famous designer. Puck feels like a dork and wants to at least bark at Kurt, but Kurt's hand is back holding his and that's relaxing, so Puck keeps his mouth shut.

"Puck?"

Puck turns his head to face Kurt. The boy is looking sad and Puck gets slightly worried. "Are you okay?"

"Just wake up, please?"

Puck frowns. "What?"

**Day Three.**

Puck jumps in his bed, suddenly awake. He's breathing erratically and he's completely covered with cold sweat. Maybe he's catching another damn cold.

He keeps his eyes fixed to the ceiling, knowing that he should get up to go to school since it's morning already and he's probably late. But he deserves five minutes to clear his head from these fucking sick dreams. It's damn cruel to dream of Kurt being alive and then be back to reality, where the guy is nothing but dead.

Puck pulls the covers off his body, but the cover stays in his hand because it's not his cover. He jumps out of his bed in shock; once again, his breathing is erratic and with a God damn reason! Kurt's coat is lying over his bed. The same fucking coat Kurt gave him in his dream!

So Kurt _is _communicating with him!

Puck grabs Kurt's coat and puts it inside his back pack, proceeding to get dressed in record time. People need to see this. He's not crazy or anything, and now he'll shut everyone's mouths.

Just like the day before, Puck runs to the music room when he arrives to school and just like the day before, all the Glee club is there, mourning Kurt's death. But Kurt is not dead, so they better be ready to wipe those sad eyes off their faces.

"I told you yesterday that Hummel is alive," Puck says, using Kurt's last name just in case, because Kurt is alive and he still doesn't want them to know they are_ friends_. That's their secret.

"Will you drop this?" Rachel snaps at him. "How can you be so heartless-"

"Shut it, Berry," Puck cuts her off, sticking his hand inside his bad and grabbing Kurt's coat. "Yesterday, he gave me his coat in a dream and I woke up with _this_ this morning!"

He holds his arm up, so everybody can see Kurt's coat, but no one seems to be very impressed.

"Your letterman jacket?" Sam asks him, unconvinced.

"What?" Puck stares at the coat and indeed, it's his letterman jacket. It hits him like a kick in his stomach, the ones that leave you with no air.

_This is my jacket…_

Puck is stunned. He's sure that Kurt's coat was there minutes ago, laying over his bed. Laying over him! He doesn't understand what the fuck is going on, but surely it's nothing good. He must be going crazy.

"Will you stop this? Obviously you give a damn about Kurt's death, so you keep on playing these jokes about him to us, but some people, like us, we are all hurt about what happened," Quinn tells him in a severe tone of voice.

Puck can't believe it. "You think I'm not-"

He can't say it. But fuck, he's not getting this shit from these people. He's suffering from Kurt's death more than anyone in this Goddamn room. Puck is sure that none of them are having weird dreams about Kurt. Puck is damn sure that they all can live their lives in peace not thinking over and over that Kurt is very much dead and that none of them find it so hard to cope with Kurt's death that their minds are playing tricks on them.

Puck and Kurt had something. They spent some sweet time together, but it's not like anyone would know. They agreed to keep it secret for their own sake's.

_No._

Keeping it secret it was a way to protect what they had, Puck realizes by now. Right now, these people only know that they were together in the car they crashed and are giving him hell. If they knew they spent some time together, Puck would have been surely accused of something bad. They may have accused him of forcing Kurt to be his personal driver, or some shit like that. Maybe Finn would have tried to talk Puck into staying away from Kurt in order not to catch the gay, the same way he didn't want to be around Kurt.

"It's your fault he's dead anyways," Finn speaks up, breaking Puck's trail of thoughts.

Puck feels his throat closing.

It was his fault. He shouldn't have distracted Kurt from the road, but he didn't expect his Glee mates to know about that.

"You don't-"

"Oh, shut it," Finn doesn't let him speak. "You mess with everyone that you have around! I was your best friend and you slept with my girlfriend. Quinn was popular and you knocked her up! You ruin everybody!"

Puck's throat continues growing thin and thinner. He shakes his head, denying what Finn is saying, but he can't manage to speak out loud. Kurt may be dead because Puck distracted him while he was driving, but Kurt is not dead because he was friends with him.

"You deny it?" Quinn joins Finn's accusation. "It's the truth, you know. I don't know why Kurt dared to let you into his car; you probably threatened him to do it, and now he's dead."

Every single member of the Glee club is giving him cold and nasty stares. Fuck them all.

"Fuck you all!" Puck yells at them. "You don't know shit about anything!"

Puck storms away. Fuck this Glee club and fuck this school. He walks hurriedly, heading to the exit door. He's not going to stay in this damn shit-hole for one minute longer, no matter how much trouble that could get him.

He wants to cry, but he's not going to cry. He's not going to give these people that pleasure.

Puck starts walking towards his house, unable to erase from his mind what his Glee mates said. He can't believe they accused him of not caring that Kurt is dead. Obviously they can't see how much it's bothering him, the absence of Kurt, but that's no news to him.

No one cares about him. They never did, and probably they never will. It's easier to blame him for everything, even the shit they cause.

Kurt never gave him shit. Puck bullied him for years, and when Puck needed a ride, Kurt was the first offering himself to do it because Kurt was decent like that. Even if Puck was constantly surrounded by people, at the time to arrive and leave school, no one really wondered how Puck made it to school and back, having his license obviously suspended.

But Kurt gave a damn about him, and it was new to Puck to see that someone cared, even if it was the gay kid. Puck was probably more alone that he thought to actually want to have him around sometimes.

Puck hates himself for just realizing that now, when Kurt is dead.

He also hates himself for not realizing before that Kurt was more than just the resident gay. But he hated that even before Kurt was dead, like when Kurt decided to drive him around everyday just because, or when they shared breakfast together, talking about shit. Kurt even babysat him when he was sick. Kurt surely was prissy, but he was also fun. And when it's not you the one he's bitching at, it was actually very hilarious to hear how he bitched about others. He did wear lots of weird clothes, but he wasn't a girl like everyone assumed he was. Kurt was very much a guy, and they even had guy talks.

Definitely, Kurt was much more than a gay kid and Puck never let himself see that before. Several times while Kurt was still alive Puck found himself feeling guilty for giving Kurt hell for so long, because if Puck had seen that Kurt was something more that someone to pick on, their friendship –or whatever it was what they had– could have started long before than it did.

During the two months they had of being friends or something, Kurt proved to be more considerate and loyal than any friend Puck had had in his entire life.

And now Kurt is dead, because he was nice enough to feel pity for Puck. If Kurt would have given a damn about him since the first moment, Puck would have never gotten inside Kurt's car and Kurt would be alive now.

Maybe Finn and Quinn were right and everything is his fault.

Puck arrives to his house emotionally exhausted. Once again, he finds himself alone in the house and he doesn't really care. He has bigger things to worry about, like the fact that he's going crazy for real. Deep inside, he was hoping to find Kurt's real coat in his room, 'cause maybe in his hurry he picked his letterman jacket, but Kurt's coat wasn't there and Puck is damn sure it was there when he woke up.

Night falls without him realizing it again, and his mother and sister are not around. The house remains quiet, and Puck thinks that maybe his mother and sister went to his Nana's for some days and they forgot to tell him. Or maybe they did and Puck can't remember. It's obvious that his brain is fucked up for real.

He can't remember much of the accident except the car coming right to them, but Puck wonders if he hit his head badly. That would explain how it is that he can't remember anything, and that he's seeing things that are not there.

Puck finds the Valium bottle by his nightstand and he takes a couple of pills to his mouth. Maybe he'll dream of Kurt tonight, and even if it's crazy, Puck would like it a lot.

Unlike the previous times, Puck grins to himself when he feels his hand being held and when he smells the perfume lingering in the air.

"Hey, Puck."

Puck finds himself standing in front of Kurt, and his grin grows wider. "Hey, yourself."

They are standing in the road where they crashed the car, but this time there are no crashed cars around. The road is deserted, and Kurt starts walking, not letting Puck's hand go, so Puck follows.

"So how have you been doing?" Kurt asks. "I know, I saw you yesterday and nothing changed but… I'd like to see you well."

Puck snorts. "I can't be well, Kurt. You're dead, I'm going crazy, and everybody blames me for your death. Maybe they're right," he admits, feeling his chest constrict. "I should be dead, not you."

Kurt hands trembles, Puck can feel that and stops his walk, forcing Kurt to do the same. The other boy looks like he's about to cry and Puck hopes it won't happen. "You can't die, Puck. Not because of this. Not because some stupid guys started drinking their lives away at three in the afternoon and crashed their car against us. You just can't die, it wouldn't be fair. I'd miss you terribly."

Puck's heart grows warm and he gives Kurt a little smile. "I guess you'd be the only one missing me. I miss you too. I know it's terribly lame, but I actually miss you."

Lord, he feels like a wimp, but who cares? It's a fucking dream. He has the freedom to act lame if he feels like it.

Kurt starts walking again, pulling Puck's hand. "I've been thinking a lot, about this, and maybe I should have never approached you in the first place. If I let you walk home, we wouldn't be like this. I should have stayed away from you."

Those words upset Puck. He doesn't like hearing Kurt speak Finn's and Quinn's words. "Don't fucking say that. I mean, if you hadn't… you'd be alive," Puck adds and shit, yeah, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, and everybody else is right.

"But I can't help being selfish, you know? I really liked being with you. It was the best part of the day. I don't like to see you like this, but I can't help thinking that if I didn't offer you a ride that first day, I would have missed getting to know you better and…"

Kurt's words linger in the air and Puck kirks an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, nothing," Kurt continues. "I don't know. If I let you walk home that day, you'd be okay, but I'd never have gotten to share so much time with you. So I'm hoping you get better, so I don't have to feel guilty and selfish for admitting that if I could go back in time, I'd do it again."

Puck can't believe Kurt. Between the two of them, Kurt died, so he's the one who got it worse, not Puck. Yet, Kurt is worried about him? Worried because Puck is feeling wretched? Man, even in dreams Kurt is always awesome to him.

Why is it that the only person who's nice to him is dead? Puck hates his life. At least his brain is nice to him, giving him pleasant dreams. At some other time, he would have freaked out if he started having dreams with the gay kid of the school as the main character of them. The past seems so stupid now… dreaming about Kurt is actually the only good thing in Puck's life.

Damn, his life turned so sad and pathetic.

"You don't have to worry about me, man," Puck tells him, shrugging. "The worst that could happen is that I'll punch someone at school and be sent back to juvie," Kurt stares at him with sad eyes, so Puck hurries to say, "But there's a bright side! I'm positive I'm losing my mind, so maybe they send me to a nut house. It'll be better than juvie, and I'll be high all time!"

Kurt sighs and shakes his head, continuing to walk in silence.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be locked in a nut house. He wouldn't have to go to school, no one would be giving him shit, and it's probably the just Valium what makes him have weird dreams anyways. His dreams are the only place he feels good, therefore… yeah, he could be put in a nut house.

"Just wake up already, Puck," Kurt says and Puck's heart starts beating fast.

He doesn't want to wake up. If Puck wakes up, he'll be back into the shit life he has, with people blaming him and hating him, with Kurt dead, and alone with his crazy head.

"No," Puck states, almost panicking and feeling frustrated. "Just a little bit more, I don't want to wake up. It's my fucking dream, don't you dare to tell me what to do!"

Damn, he doesn't want to be an ass to Kurt. He's the only one being good to him, and that's why Puck doesn't want to wake up.

"Please, wake up."

"I said I don't want to!"

_Please, don't make me,_ Puck thinks to himself, hoping that his brain takes pity on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews! Enjoy!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Day Four.**

"Fucking shit," Puck grumbles when he snaps his eyes open to see that he's back into Goddamn reality.

He didn't want to wake up. Why the fuck is Kurt always asking him to? Is Kurt trying to ditch him even in dreams? No, Kurt is too nice to do that. Too_ classy, _like he said, to ditch someone.

Puck's lips curve upwards as he remembers Kurt's speaking. Puck used to find Kurt's girly voice annoying, but it's actually amusing, especially when the kid speaks quickly. Or when he's mad, like the day they had lunch in the mall and Puck told him he should get laid.

Kurt expression was priceless; Puck really thought Kurt was going to have a fit.

Damn, the guy died a virgin. How fucking sad is that? Puck can't believe it. Kurt died not knowing how amazing sex is, and fuck, not even knowing how kissing feels. Okay, Puck remembers when Kurt dated Brittany but it would be like if Puck died only kissing guys. He would have liked to make out with the ones he's attracted to. Unlike Kurt, who only kissed a girl whose lips passed over the anatomy of the entire male population in McKinley, and part of the female population too.

For the first time in a long time, Puck hates Lima. If they lived in some other place Kurt could have gotten a boyfriend. Puck is straight, and he still can see lots of appealing things about Kurt. Kurt is funny and witty, and also smart. He's kind of a bitch too, but he's funny when he makes nasty comments about others. Unlike everybody else, Kurt never tells you that you suck. Kurt actually displays all the real reasons why you suck, until you realize he's right and the other bastard didn't even call you anything bad. Or how people don't even realize that Kurt is talking shit about them because he speaks with so many weird words most of the time. It's sort of pain in the ass, but Kurt does send people to hell with damn class.

Kurt has a great taste in music too, and a voice that makes Rachel want to run to the hills and hide, which is no small feat. Also, he's very well mannered and, even if Puck considers that manners are for losers and mommy boys, it was Kurt's kindness what brought them together. And he's caring: after all, Kurt skipped school to stay with him while he was sick and cooked him blinztes.

Puck's mouth waters at that memory. Kurt should get a nice Jewish guy, that's for sure.

And for a guy, Kurt is quite good looking. Puck noticed that the kid grew a few inches because, unlike a few months ago, when they stand next to each other Puck doesn't have to look down to meet the guy's eyes. Kurt is not the scrawny short kid he used to be. Now he's slim and slender, and Puck would feed the guy with butter to make him put on some weight, but Kurt has the looks.

If Puck, who's straight as an arrow, can see all that in Kurt, he's sure that if Kurt was left in a gay club guys would be fighting each other to get Kurt's number.

Puck frowns at that thought. For some reason, the idea of Kurt being around guys wanting to get him is not appealing at all.

Puck is the only guy who approaches Kurt not afraid of _catching the gay_. He treats Kurt fine; he even bought him breakfast several times and, like Kurt said, –in a dream, but he still said it– got him low fat muffins because he was attentive like that. Kurt said that no one ever touched him, but Puck does touch Kurt sometimes and, maybe only in dreams, he doesn't even mind holding hands with him. Puck is sure that any guy would wake up freaking out if they had dreams like those about Kurt, and they would probably beat Kurt after for infecting them with his gayness.

Puck is not like that.

If other guys were assholes like that and stayed away from Kurt, it's their fucking loss.

Kurt turned out to be something, _someone,_ that Puck didn't have to share with anybody else. Puck fucked a lot of cougars that happened to be someone else's wives. Puck fooled around and had sex with other guys' girlfriends. His friends are not his friends, but a part of a bigger team like the football team or the Glee club and it's the situation that puts Puck's friends around him.

Puck is just the second disposable choice, and he was fine with it until he met someone that put him in the first place.

His weird friendship with Kurt is secret, so no one was in the middle interfering in what they had. No guy really wanted to be around Kurt, so he doesn't have any male friends, other than Puck. Kurt could have chosen to ditch Puck any time he wanted to, and maybe Kurt was too lonely like to do that, but Puck prefers to compete and win against Kurt's loneliness than compete and lose against the boyfriend or husband of some chick.

Finally, with Kurt, Puck is the first and only. Puck is used to being the first and only to blame, but with Kurt, he's the first and only one doing something good.

So screw other guys who want to mess with Kurt. Kurt is _his_ boy. Puck earned that much.

But then, Puck remembers that Kurt is dead so he's not his boy anymore and he'll never be his boy again, or any other's boy for that matter. Straight or gay, no one will be having Kurt.

He can't stop thinking about Kurt, and what's worse, he can't stop thinking about him in present tense. A big part of him refuses to let go, and that part of him grows bigger every day.

A pang of sadness hits him right in his stomach. Puck can't recall the last time he ate or drank something, but he's not feeling hungry or thirsty so he doesn't mind.

McKinley… Puck knows that he should go to school, but he has no desire to run into any Glee members right now, so he decides he'll stay at home. He's building a very bad record, since he ditched school twice and now he's skipping, and all that could send him back to juvie.

"I'll plead insanity if that happens," Puck tells to himself, remembering a bunch of the Law and Order episodes where people avoided jail by saying they were crazy.

Puck stays in his room, wandering around. Sometimes he stays in bed staring at the ceiling for hours; sometimes he gets up and grabs his guitar to play a few songs. At some point, he realizes that the silence of his room has been replaced by The Doors' music, and Puck doesn't recall putting some music on, but he's glad he did that.

As soon as it starts getting dark, Puck considers that it's time for a nice, long nap, courtesy of the good old Valium.

Puck frowns when he doesn't find the bottle of pills on his nightstand, so he opens the drawer and there it is, next to the pictures he got taken with Kurt that day in the mall.

At some other moment he'd smile, but Puck can't manage to feel anything. He's empty. Puck takes the pictures and the bottle of pills and then he throws himself towards the bed, collapsing onto his back on the mattress.

He studies the pictures quietly. They really looked happy, even if Kurt was mad at him for messing his hair. He actually made Kurt laugh, and Kurt laughing is not something that happens often, sadly. The guy's laugh was very contagious, and since the closest thing that Kurt ever did to laugh was smiling slightly, hearing him laugh was surprising, in a nice way.

Who would have thought that they could have such a great time together? Not Puck, that's for sure. Thank God Kurt saw something good on him, enough to help him out in spite of all the shit that Puck had put Kurt through. The rest of their weird relationship… it just happened.

Puck takes a few pills from the bottle and, before taking them into his mouth, he gives one last look to the pictures.

"In your honor, Kurt," he says, swallowing the pills all at once.

Puck leaves the picture on his nightstand and turns the lights off as he drifts into sleep.

When Puck opens his eyes again, he finds himself staring at the ceiling of his room. But his hand is being held and the scent Puck likes so much is filling the air around him. In addition, there's someone lying on his bed next to him. Puck smiles to himself.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Puck," the other boy replies.

It seems like his mind is scaling up the gayness of his dreams, but considering the mess his life is, Puck is actually glad that his mind is at least giving him some time with Kurt. Kurt is there again, lying on his back next to Puck, resting his head on Puck's shoulder, and the only thing that Puck can think about is how relaxing the closeness feels.

"I'm sorry for crowding your bed, but those horrid chairs in here are killing my back," Kurt explains.

Puck glances at his room, finding the armchair where his guitar rests and the desktop chair. "Dude, those chairs are totally cool," Puck complains. He doesn't like Kurt attacking his furniture. "But it's okay, I don't mind you here."

Puck really doesn't, and it makes him feel great. He's really not just another of the totality of guys in Lima who treat Kurt like a plague, and he actually wants Kurt to see that he's not like others.

Even if it doesn't matter anymore, because Kurt is dead…

"So! I was remembering that awkward conversation about sex we had that day in the mall," Kurt starts speaking with a cheerful voice.

Puck lets out a small laugh. "Really? I've been thinking about that too."

"And I think we should take a sex IQ quiz, so I'll start with you."

"A what?"

"First question," Kurt announces before Puck could say anything about it. "It's possible for men to have multiple orgasms. True or false?"

Puck laughs louder, not believing his ears. "Seriously, Kurt? I thought you didn't like to talk about sex! You're always so prudish and shit!"

Kurt presses his lips together, "That's true, and considering you are a sex shark, you know it's true as well. So I'll go for a true?"

Puck shakes his head in disbelief. "It's true. I discovered it with those quiet girls I talked to you about."

"What percentage of men in a relationship always have an orgasm during sex? 55%, 75% or 95%? Well… I think we are in a tight spot. You don't have relationships and I don't have sex," Kurt tells him, with his voice full of laughter.

"We are quite the pair, Hummel," Puck says, trying his best not to laugh.

"I don't know… 95%. I can't imagine having sex and not having an orgasm, even if I've never had sex," Kurt hurries to clarify. "But girls are usually the ones lacking in orgasms, so we'll go for 95%? Or 75%, just in case?"

Puck shakes his head no. "Actually, you can fake orgasms, and probably being bored of banging the same girl, I'm sure the guy will be faking, so yeah, 75% is a safe answer."

"Okay, next… what's the average length of a hard... oh, dear Lord. Never mind," Kurt says quickly, staring at Puck, completely flushed.

But Puck just gets curious. "What? What were you going to say?"

Kurt only hums until he finally speaks again. "Who daydreams more while getting off? Men or women?"

"Hey, that's not what you were going to ask!" Puck complains and pouts, but he actually starts thinking about an answer for Kurt's question. "Must be men."

"I'm sure you'd say that no girl you had daydreamed about another guy while getting laid with you."

Puck shows Kurt a cocky grin. "You know me well. What girl would be thinking about some other dude when I'm giving them the time of their lives? After getting a piece of this, maybe girls would daydream about me while getting on with other dudes… wait, would that mean that girls daydream more?"

Kurt seems doubtful. "Let's go for men."

"Alright."

"Now… in America," Kurt start laughing loudly, and Puck doesn't know what Kurt is laughing about but he smiles at the sound. "In America, most people's number of sexual partners is in the single digits. Definitely false for you!"

Puck can't help laughing. "You're damn right! Man, you talk like one of those quizzes from a chick magazine. What's the deal?"

But Kurt is giggling right there next to him, so Puck doesn't mind if Kurt has memorized an entire Cosmo magazine. Kurt is always so uptight that it's actually nice to see him having fun, at least a little. "This is so much fun."

Puck can't help agreeing with him.

"Ew! The clitoris has twice as many nerve endings as the penis. Not that I'd know, and I hope I never learn from personal experience," Kurt tells him, twitching his face in disgust. "So what would you say, true or false?"

Man, Kurt got him there. Puck has no idea about that. But chicks go insane when Puck goes down on them, and maybe it's because he's just that awesome at giving head, but still, to be safe, "I'd say true."

"We'll go for true," Kurt mumbles. "What else? Do guys have a G spot? Ha!" Kurt shows a mischievous grin that Puck has never seen on him. "Not that you'd ever know, but believe me, we do. We_ so _do."

Puck narrows his eyes at Kurt. What does Kurt know about sex that he doesn't? Puck is damn sure that Kurt has not gotten any, and the idea of some other guy experimenting with Kurt is not nice at all. They better stay away from his boy.

"What have you been up to?" Puck asks Kurt, turning over his side to face the other boy. He tries hard to sound casual and not suspicious, but he's sure he's failing. However, Kurt seems unaffected by Puck's words.

In fact, Kurt ignores Puck's question completely. "Even if I know about the male G spot, I'm sure you wouldn't know so we'll go for false."

"No, we'll go for you telling me what you've been up to," Puck snaps at him, not finding this random quiz fun anymore.

"Intercourse burns as many calories as running a mile. True or false? If it's true, I seriously should start getting laid."

Puck rolls his eyes, almost sick of it. "Stop with the fat thing! You are not fat, Hummel. And yes, it burns calories. I don't go to the gym as much as I get laid, and look at my fine body."

Kurt actually checks him out, and Puck smirks, proud of his hotness. "Judging by your looks and your sex partner record, must be true."

"Duh, didn't I just tell you that?"

"And the last one. Guys can fake orgasm too, true or false? Can you really fake an orgasm? I mean, don't you just come and that's it? I'm sure the girl would notice if you didn't come."

Even if Puck can't stop feeling surprised by the comfortable way in which Kurt is talking about sex, Puck thinks that this kid seriously needs to get laid. He may learn a few things if he did.

"Coming is not having an orgasm," Puck replies dully. "You have no idea how many times I faked in order to finish my task and leave. But what can you do? Not just any girl can please Puckzilla."

"Let's say false?"

"Are you even listening at me? It's totally true!"

Kurt sighs. "So all this means that… you know all your statistics and can easily spot an urban sex myth. Yet, don't get too comfortable with your knowledge: you can never know too much about sex. Your sex IQ is between 115 and 135, and that's a lot considering that the highest is 160."

Puck chuckles, rolling onto his back but never letting Kurt's hand go. "Pfth. I'm so a 160, but I knew my sex IQ was high before you started asking me these dumb questions."

Kurt takes a deep breath and stays silent. Puck doesn't mind if Kurt is quiet, as long as Kurt is still there. Puck joins him in the comfortable silence. He prefers to shut his mouth before saying something stupid, and God knows Puck is great at saying shit to ruin good moments.

Then Kurt turns over on his side and Puck can feel the other's boy breath very near to his face. Puck doesn't move; he stares at Kurt out of the corner of his eyes. He's never been this close to Kurt, or to any other guy, unless he's in a fight or tackling someone during a football match.

Puck flinches slightly when Kurt softly touches his cheek, but he orders himself not to freak out. This is just Kurt, and on top of everything, it's a dream.

Kurt caresses Puck's cheek soft and slow with the back of his fingers, and Puck closes his eyes, finding Kurt's touch relaxing and sort of..._ nice_. Almost caring. Puck is not used to this kind of contact. His mother stopped being affectionate when he started growing up and getting in trouble, and chicks tend to rip of his clothes, roughing him up. Not like Puck minds, he loves rough sex.

But this is completely foreign to Puck and not in a bad way.

"Damn, you really are beautiful," Kurt whispers, almost awed.

Puck snaps his eyes open and he stops breathing at the same time.

_What did he just say?_

He's not going to chicken out. Puck won't allow himself to be one of the many guys to run to the hills at the prospect of having a gay kid around. Let alone a gay guy who… considers you beautiful?

Puck turns around to face Kurt. His hand remains still on Puck's cheek and that's fine. Being this close to Kurt is fine as well; he's not going to jump off the bed like a wimp.

So Kurt thinks he's _beautiful… _

That's for sure an adjective that people never use when they talk about his looks. Puck is hot, a hottie, a fine piece of meat, a stud, a sexy mother fucker, or whatever, but definitely not beautiful. Beautiful sounds too sweet for him, and Puck is not into sweet stuff.

Yet Kurt finds him_ beautiful_ and Puck can feel his ego growing every second that passes. It means that he attracts not only all kinds chicks, but also guys. And it's something that Kurt would say, since Puck can't imagine Kurt saying "I want to tap that fine ass of yours." No, Kurt is too posh for that.

He's face to face with Kurt and Puck considers that Kurt is not so bad looking himself, for a guy. From the position they are in Puck can only contemplate Kurt's face, and sure the guy is not bad looking. He got a pair of nice blue eyes and his skin looks really soft and that must be because of all that crap he puts on. Plump and pouty lips: the kind of lips that are sort of a must in girls who know how to make out and give head.

Kurt definitely has what it takes to be with a girl. _With a guy,_ Puck corrects himself in his head.

"You're not bad yourself," Puck mutters.

Kurt chuckles, and his gaze is suddenly more intense. "Please, wake up," he whispers and it sounds like a plea.

Puck's breathe picks up, and for some reason he starts panicking. _Not again._ He doesn't want to wake up; he wants to stay right where he is, with Kurt and in peace. Reality sucks so badly and he just wants to keep on dreaming.

"I don't want to," Puck tells him softly, trying not to make any sound or movement that could shake up his dream and force him to wake. "Can't I just stay here a bit longer?"

Man, he totally sounds like a wimp now. In his dreams, Kurt is turning him into a pussy. Or maybe not, because his life really sucks right now, so no one would blame him for wanting to avoid reality and stay in a place where nothing bothers him. It's like getting high and escaping from everything. In fact, this is healthier since he's not smoking weed… maybe, Puck has no idea about pills and shit. But anyways, he's totally able to want to keep on dreaming all the time he fucking wants.

Puck's a damn stud. If he wants to sleep, he'll sleep, and if he doesn't want to wake up, he won't.

_Hopefully._

Kurt sighs. "Seriously, Puck. Wake up, now."

.

.

.

**Day Five.**

"I said no!" Puck yells, rolling back to the floor, tangled in a mess of sheets and covers.

He lets out a pained groan as he starts hitting the mattress repeatedly, feeling as frustrated as ever. He's awake,_ again._

"You there, Noah?"

Puck looks in the direction of his door as he hears his sister's voice. He doesn't remember when the last time was he heard or saw his sister. For some reason, he misses her badly, and that's weird since she's usually a pain in the ass.

"I'm here, Sarah," Puck says loud enough so she can hear him.

"You have to go back to school, and to your Glee club, okay?" Sarah continues, from the other side of the door.

Puck groans again, standing up and kicking the sheets away from him. The idea of going to school, and what's worse, to Glee club is not appealing in the slightest. But he has to come back some day, so he sighs, defeated.

"Okay! Let me take a shower first."

"I'm going to Nana's now, but remember I love you and I miss you," his sister says, and Puck frowns, puzzled. Since when is his sister so nice to him? Sure, they get along, but only as well as a seventeen-year-old boy can get along with a ten-year-old girl.

There's age difference, gender difference, and even if they pick on the other constantly, they do take care of each other. But they don't usually say those kinds of things to each other.

"I love you, too," Puck says and it sounds almost like a question; he rolls his eyes as he listens to himself. "Love you, sis," he repeats with conviction now. "Tell Nana the same from my part."

Hours pass like a blur to Puck, because before he even notices, he's sitting in the music room as the whole Glee club is reunited there. It's not like the previous days though. Mr. Schue is speaking and everybody is listening to whatever he's saying, like it's just another day in the Glee club.

Bastards.

For being the ones who accused him of not mourning over Kurt's death, they surely look like they got over it fast.

"Mr. Shue, I have something to say," Rachel speaks up.

Puck sighs, already annoyed as he sees Berry stepping in front of them before Mr. Schue even gave her permission to do so.

"I know we are all very upset about Kurt's death," Rachel says, and Puck's jaw clenches right away. "But I found a perfect song that we could use to cheer up."

"Cheer up?" Puck asks, incredulous and upset. "Have you been drinking paint or something?"

Rachel just gives him an icy stare and continues. "I don't know if you are aware of who The Monty Pythons are, but just in case, they were a very famous British comedy group. They did movies, television, and music," Puck frowns at Rachel's words. Comedy? How the fuck is this related to Kurt's death? "There's a song that speaks about looking for the positive sides of life, even during the darkest moments. In fact, the song is called Always Look on the Bright Side on Life."

"Is this a fucking joke?" Puck can't help getting madder and madder.

How come he's the only one upset about this shit?

"To give the song an even more accurate twist, when one of the members of the Monty Pythons died, the other members sung during his funeral, a slightly different version. They changed the title to Always Look on the Bright Side of Death."

Puck jumps on his feet, enraged, facing the girl. "Are you fucking insane?"

If this is a joke Berry really has no sense of appropriate moments. It's tactless and tasteless, in the worst way Puck has ever seen or heard.

The rest of the Glee club, including Mr. Schue, don't seem mad in the slightest though.

Mr. Schue steps close to Puck, resting his hand on Puck's shoulder. "Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse."

Aretha joins them, talking to him. "When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble, give a whistle," she smiles at him, and Puck blinks not getting what the fuck is going on in here. "And this'll help things turn out for the best..."

The whole Glee club starts whistling a melody, that the band follows right away, and Puck's breathing grows erratic as he tries to suppress his anger.

"And always look on the bright side of death," they all sing along. Puck gapes at them. "Always look on the light side of death."

"Shut the fuck up!" Puck yells at them, feeling like he could kick everyone's asses right now.

No one seems to mind though. It's like Puck's words are going in one ear and coming right out the other because his Gleemates, Mr. Schue, and the band keep on singing.

"If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten, and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing."

"I said shut up! Stop this, now!" Puck yells louder, stepping away from Mr. Schue, Rachel, and Aretha.

How can they do this? Have they all gone insane at the same time? It's not funny. Kurt is dead and they are all singing this horrible song about what happened to him? Puck can't be the only one being bothered by this.

And God, he's so bothered. He feels trapped in his own rage and sadness. It's like they are making fun of the fact that Kurt's dead. He can hardly cope with Kurt's death; they can't just do this.

"When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly, chumps. Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing. And always look on the bright side of death," they continue singing.

Puck takes the guitar from the hands of the guy who's playing it and smashes it against the piano. "SHUT UP, YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

Finally, there's silence.

Puck breathes heavily, fighting the urge to start throwing punches at everyone in the room. He's trembling. He's going to explode any minute.

Every single person in the room is staring at him with unimpressed eyes. In fact, they actually look like they are mad at him. Mad at him? _Fucking bastards,_ Puck thinks.

"In case you didn't notice, we were singing," Rachel spits out.

"Yeah, dude," Finn intercedes. "And you broke the piano and the guitar."

Puck snorts, not believing it. "Are you all insane? Kurt's dead! Show some fucking respect, goddamn it!"

"It's your fault he's dead, Puck," Mr. Schue informs him and Puck feels like he just got punched in his face. "If the guys want to sing a song to express their-"

"It wasn't my fault," Puck grits between his teeth, clenching his fists.

_It actually was,_ Puck thinks to himself. _You messed with him while he was driving. It was your fault._

He shakes his head quickly to get rid of his painful thoughts. Man, he wants to run away and maybe sob a little, but he's not a chick so he won't start crying. He definitely wants to get the hell out of this place though.

"Kurt would be alive if he hadn't been around you, Puckerman," Santana states him, with her voice full of venom, as usual, but this time that venom actually hurts Puck.

"You know what? Fuck you all! I quit this shit," Puck resolves quickly, turning on his heels and marching to the door.

"You can't quit!" Rachel yells at him when he's about to reach his exit. "We already have one member-"

Puck turns around just to flip her and everyone else off. "Good luck finding members for Regionals, you sick bastards. As for me," he points to himself, "I'm never stepping in this place again."

And with that, Puck takes off, promising himself that he's never going back to the damn Glee club. It won't be a hard promise to keep though. Not only do they all hate him, but they also sing shit about Kurt. Puck walks through the deserted corridors of McKinley wondering why the fuck he's still there.

He's feeling too down to deal with all this crap. He's going crazy: he sees things that are not there, he has dreams about Kurt, and also, they sort of communicate with each other. But Puck knows that Kurt is dead and therefore it's not possible for them to communicate, so Puck is sure that he's going insane.

In addition, the whole Glee club went crazy as well. Maybe Kurt's death is affecting everyone's mind quite badly and not just Puck's.

Puck wants to leave. Go back home and take a bunch of Valiums, to sleep again and dream about Kurt, because by now Puck realizes that while he sleeps he doesn't constantly feel like shit.

And that's what he does. He skips school once again, heading straight to his house, and when he gets there he locks himself in his room and grabs the bottle of pills.

He sits down on his bed and, before popping the pills, Puck looks for the pictures he got taken with Kurt and finds the strip under his pillow. Puck stares at it closely, memorizing Kurt's face. It's stupid, because during the past few days he dreamed about Kurt all the times he slept, but Puck is feeling anxious now and he needs Kurt to be in his dreams.

Dreaming will make him feel better.

But Puck can't control his dreams, and maybe Kurt won't be there this time. Puck doesn't want to take the risk, so he decides to take precautions.

After staring at the pictures intensely for several minutes, Puck turns off the lights and swallows a bunch of Valiums.

Puck would have freaked out when he found himself in the music room again if it wasn't for Kurt's perfume is in the air and Kurt's hand holding his as always.

He sighs, relieved. "Thank God," Puck mutters.

"Hey, Puck," Kurt greets as usual.

Puck turns around and there Kurt is, standing in front of him. Puck had such a bad day that seeing the other boy there makes him happier than he thought he could be. But no matter how happy he could be, deep inside Puck is feeling sad. This is just a dream, and Kurt is not really there.

"Hey yourself."

Kurt looks sad. It kind of worries Puck because if Kurt is sad Puck will get sad as well, and the point of dreaming about Kurt is to cheer him up. Or at least to relax. Also, Puck has no idea how to cheer up Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Puck asks, just to be nice.

Kurt shrugs. "I miss you a lot," he says quietly, and pauses. He seems like he has something on his mind and Puck stares at him closely, trying to figure out what's going on inside Kurt's head.

"I miss you, too," Puck admits. It's true, and maybe if Kurt hears that, he'll feel appreciated and, therefore, he'll cheer up.

The other boy gives him a small smile. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Puck presses his lips together. He hopes that Kurt won't be spilling a secret crush to him. Puck is aware that Kurt is not after Finn anymore, since Kurt is not sending love eyes to Finn like he used to. Or maybe Kurt got better at hiding his feelings.

Shit, Finn told him about the day they fought in Kurt's basement. If Puck was Mr. Hummel, he would have kicked Finn's ass, literally. Puck may have bullied Kurt but he never used that word and he didn't bully Kurt for being gay. Puck did it because Kurt was a loser and, in addition, Kurt was small and scrawny, easy to pick up and throw in the dumpster.

Man, Puck feels like shit as he remembers that.

But Finn did the same, so Puck doesn't understand why Kurt was after him. Everybody loves Finn, and the guy is not even that hot. Puck is definitely hotter, and he may not have the smarts, but Finn is ten times dumber than Puck.

What's so great about Finn anyways? Rachel likes him, Quinn liked him, and even _Kurt_ liked him.

"This isn't about Hudson, is it?" Puck enquires, feeling jealous for some reason. "Because if it is, I don't want to hear it."

"It's about you," Kurt replies, sheepishly. "Or about us? Well, there's no us, maybe just about you and me, but separately-"

"You're rambling," Puck informs, trying to see what Kurt is up to.

Kurt lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm rambling, sorry. I'm kind of in love with you. There, I said it. I'm in love with you," Kurt repeats, rising his chin.

Puck can only gape at the boy. Of the billion things that Puck thought Kurt would tell him, he never considered this one.

"Wha- why- I mean-" Puck can't even articulate one word.

Why on earth would Kurt like him, let alone love him? No one loves Puck, except his family. Even if his family is constantly mad at him, Puck knows they love him, but people in general… they have the hots for him, but they certainly don't love him.

And Kurt? They are complete opposites! Everybody went insane, Puck believes. Even Kurt in his dreams.

"I know, it's silly, right?"

"It is, Kurt," Puck states. "You should be after someone better than me. Damn, I fucking killed you!"

That's the worst part. Kurt is dead because of him, and instead of hating Puck, Kurt loves him. Puck does not deserve it at all.

"It just happened, you know? I never went after you with the intention of molesting you or converting you like everybody thinks I do when I get close to some guy," Kurt explains bitterly, and Puck doesn't know what the hell Kurt is talking about, but Puck never thought that Kurt was trying to seduce him.

"I never thought you were doing that," Puck tells him. He's not sure what he should say, because Kurt's confession has hit him like a ton of bricks.

So he decides that for now, letting Kurt speak is the best thing he could do.

"I knew you walked home, ever since you came back from juvie. You know I stay late at school, and I saw you walking away a couple of times and the idea of offering you a ride did cross my mind, but I thought I was going to make you uncomfortable."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Man. That means that Kurt would have driven him around since the very first day? Shit, he had walked insane miles for days! Puck hated walking that far twice a day so much that he would have accepted Kurt's offer ever since that first Monday he got back to school.

Kurt sighs, avoiding Puck's question. "But then it was raining, and I didn't have the heart to let you walk in the rain. And you seemed okay with it, and I was so happy because you didn't reject me for being gay or something. I guess you hated walking too much," Kurt says, sounding very sad, and a pang of guilt hits Puck in his stomach.

"I didn't really mind, you know?" Puck tells him. "And you were kind of alright. I noticed that too. You hated me, I hated you, but we both found out that we were wrong about each other, right?"

"You did surprise me," Kurt says, smiling this time, and Puck smiles as well. "I thought you were going to be an ass to me. I didn't fall for you in the beginning… God, I didn't even like you at first. But you weren't the same guy I knew from school. It was nice; to find out that in your weird and peculiar way you are kind of nice sometimes. You always treated me well, and you're crude, but funny. Sometimes you're even smart-"

"Hey!" Puck complains, but he laughs at the same time, making Kurt smile.

But that's what actually happened and Puck is glad that Kurt went through the same process as himself. Of course, Puck didn't get a gay crush on Kurt, but Puck didn't like Kurt much either at first. Thankfully he had time to learn that all the prejudices he had about Kurt were wrong.

"And the day we went to the mall, I realized that I was deeply in love with you. I'm so stupid," Kurt says, letting out a sad laugh. "I spent hours looking at the pictures we got taken that day. I even hid the strip safely inside an envelope that I stuck on the upper part of one of the drawers in my vanity, so no one would ever find it. No one should find those pictures, or know that I love you… or that we spent time together."

Puck doesn't know how he feels about that, but he's for sure not chickening out, and Kurt's feelings don't disgust him at all. He's not going to act like Finn did with Kurt. Puck is not going to say or do something to scare Kurt away, because, loving him or not, Puck wants him here.

Kurt gives him a mellow look and Puck realizes that he feels bad for Kurt. Puck likes Kurt a lot, but not in a romantic way.

Man, Kurt does have shitty luck, living in Lima. First he falls for Finn, who's a dumb asshole, and now Kurt falls for him. Puck just can't return his feelings.

"I never told you," Kurt explains, squeezing Puck's hand. "I wasn't planning to, because I know you'd never like me that way. I was lucky enough for having you the way you were, comfortable with me, and I didn't want to mess with that. Loving you or not, I do enjoy being around you."

"I do too," Puck tells, feeling his throat growing narrow.

Shit, Puck doesn't care if Kurt has the hots for him, but why does Kurt have to be dead? Kurt must be the only one who liked having him around. No one likes Puck anymore, and Puck knows that. He's seen it at school; everybody treats him like shit, even when he's not doing anything. At home, his family seems like they disappeared. They probably hate him too for getting Kurt killed.

Puck always thought that having a gay guy after you would be weird. When Finn came to him to tell him that Kurt liked him Puck couldn't help but think that he'd feel weird if Kurt was after him.

And now, Kurt is after him, but Puck is not weirded out by that. He doesn't even care. He feels sorry for not being able to return Kurt's feelings, but he's not uncomfortable about Kurt liking him.

In fact, it's almost nice. Kurt does give a damn about him, and Puck wants to die because the only person who actually cares about him is dead and Puck only sees him in dreams.

They stay in silence for a while. Puck is feeling down because of his shit luck, but he tries to concentrate on Kurt and that Kurt is here with him. That's the only thing that matters, because even if he's down, Puck still feels much better than being awake.

_Enjoy it while it lasts, _Puck thinks to himself.

Kurt steps in front of Puck and Puck blinks a few times to snap out of his relaxed and quiet mood. Kurt's free hand finds Puck's cheek, and far from feeling uncomfortable at having a gay guy –who has a crush on him– touching him, Puck melts into the caring touch.

"I just… have to," Kurt whispers. Puck has no clue what Kurt is talking about; he's too relaxed. Kurt's touch gets him almost high. "I have to do this," Kurt says and it sounds like a question.

Puck is about to ask what it is that Kurt has to do when Kurt starts closing the distance between them and Puck knows. He stays very still, and he even holds his breath, not daring to move one single muscle. He doesn't want to startle Kurt, because that could make Kurt disappear or, even worse, Puck could wake up and waking up is the last thing that Puck wants, even if he has to get kissed by a gay guy to prevent that.

It's just a kiss, and also, this is a dream. It doesn't make Puck gay at all. He doesn't have feelings for Kurt and he's not going to have them. This is about Puck, doing whatever it takes not to wake up.

Kurt takes forever, but Puck can't blame him. Kurt has probably never kissed anyone but Brittany before, and this is Puck: number one badass and stud from McKinley who is also straight.

Puck closes his eyes when Kurt's lips finally find his. It's not a big deal. Kurt stays still, not even moving his mouth. It's not weird either, probably because it's a small, chaste kiss. Kurt's lips are soft and warm, Puck can tell. It's not much different than kissing a girl. Puck wonders if he should do something about Kurt's lack of movements, because their lips are still pressed together, but Kurt does not move at all. Maybe Puck should stick his tongue inside Kurt's mouth or do something to show some initiative, but he's not sure what Kurt really wants from this.

Then the kiss ends, suddenly, when Kurt steps away from him. Puck snaps his eyes open in surprise, finding Kurt panting and staring at the floor. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Puck shrugs. "Dude, it's fine. It was just a kiss, not a big deal."

Kurt looks up, meeting Puck eyes. Kurt is obviously remorseful, "I'm sorry."

"I said it's okay," Puck repeats.

"I just… wake up, okay? Please, wake up."

Puck shakes his head quickly. "No, I'm not going to. I don't want to! I only feel okay when I'm here with you," Puck admits, even if it makes him sound pathetic. But maybe if Kurt is aware of this, he'll take pity on him and won't make him wake up. "Please, don't make me."

"You need to wake up," Kurt says, and it sounds final.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the awesome reviews!

Hope you like this part!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

.

.

.

**Day Six.**

"Fucking Christ," Puck mutters to himself, beyond pissed off.

He rubs his hands over his face, unable to believe his life. Puck's getting sick of this, that's for sure. His mind is playing sick games with him, pushing Puck to his breaking point.

Puck jumps out of bed and starts dressing for school. He is aware that he has to show up at school eventually and attend classes sometimes, and maybe today won't be such a bad day if he stays away from his former Gleemates.

Fifteen minutes later Puck is walking on the streets, heading to McKinley. On his way he kicks everything he finds as a way to release his anger. It's simply not fair. Nothing is fair. Kurt shouldn't be dead and Puck shouldn't have such a shit life.

It's a horrible tease. Much worse than when girls grind you on the dance floor and blush, calling you _perv _when you ask them to join you in the backseat of your car.

Puck gets to feel wonderful in dreams, but then he's awake and those dreams only make his life feel like it's worse than it is. It's clearly much harder to wake up in a shit life when you just dreamed about a nice and comfortable place where you feel nothing but alright.

Even if Kurt has the hots for him. _No, not just the hots. He loves me,_ Puck corrects himself in his mind.

It's kind of weird, Puck considers. Kurt never acted like he was attracted to him, and therefore Puck would have never guessed. But then Puck remembers that Kurt is dead and Kurt never did or said anything to make Puck realize about his feelings, so…

Does Kurt really love him?

"He's dead, god damn it, he doesn't love anybody," Puck grits between his teeth. "Great, now I'm talking to myself, out loud. I'm definitely a loony."

Kurt never got to talk about his feelings –urgh, he hates that word– while he was alive, so there's a big chance that Kurt never liked him at all. But why would his brain make that up for Puck?

Puck frowns at that thought. Is he gay or something and his brain is regaling him with gay dreams? Because Puck is almost positive that he still likes chicks and that he doesn't like Kurt that way.

Kissing Kurt was definitely a step higher in his gay dreams scale, though.

It wasn't nearly as disgusting as Puck always thought that kissing a guy must feel. Actually, it wasn't disgusting at all. It may have been because there was no tongue involved, and therefore it was just an innocent peck on the lips… but Puck thinks about how would it feel to stick his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and, if it wasn't that bad kissing him the first time, maybe making out with him wouldn't be too bad either.

Wait, is he seriously thinking about making out with Kurt? Jesus. His brain is royally fucked up.

But fuck it, they are just dreams. Puck hates having to admit it, but if Kurt was alive he probably wouldn't be brave enough to think about exchanging saliva with him.

It's not like it's his fault though. Puck is not being a damn homophobe –like all the other guys at school– by saying that he wouldn't make out with Kurt in real life. He just doesn't like guys that way. Kurt wouldn't be making out with girls if he was alive.

Okay, Kurt made out with Brittany in the past, but Brittany is as accessible as the back of your hand, so it doesn't count.

Puck doesn't realize that he's been walking for an hour and a half until he suddenly finds himself standing in front of McKinley. The place is completely deserted. There are no cars parked, no people walking or running around… even the gates are closed.

"Oh, fuck me," Puck swears.

Is it Saturday already? He's a fucking idiot! He walked four miles for absolutely nothing and now he has to walk another four miles back home just because of his own stupidity.

Puck is so enraged that he can barely stand it. He's enraged by Kurt's death, his life, his Gleemates, his damn teasing dreams, and even his Goddamn school.

He picks up a stone off the ground and throws it against the building, breaking a window. _Fuck, yes._ Destruction always feels so liberating. And because of that, Puck grabs more stones and throws them all against his school, breaking one window after the other. Right now, the noise of the shattering glass sound like sweet music to Puck's ears.

Vandalism: the solution to all problems when you don't have someone to have sex with handy.

Still in the destructive mood, Puck walks towards the school gates and breaks inside. The building is empty and almost dark, but Puck doesn't mind. He walks around the corridors, kicking the lockers and ripping all the pamphlets and posters off the walls.

Puck's gaze lands on the music room and a sneer appears on his face.

_Bingo._

Puck storms inside and kicks around the first chair he finds. He'd love to smash all the instruments, but he loves music too much to do that. He may have broken a guitar yesterday, but he certainly felt guilty about that. It was all the Glee club's fault though.

Therefore, he punches, kicks, and destroys everything he can find inside the room, except the instruments, until he feels exhausted and picks one chair from the floor to sit down for awhile.

Puck pants and the adrenaline keeps on flowing through his veins. He feels sort of better. The Glee club had it coming for talking and singing crap about Kurt.

Puck tries to relax, in order to gain some strength to move on to another class room and keep on trashing the school, when he suddenly _smells it._

He freezes in his place, taking long and deep breathes, and yeah, it's there. Kurt's perfume is there. Puck would never mistake that smell with anything else.

"You there, Kurt?" Puck asks, grinning, suppressing the urge to burst into laughter.

Of course Kurt is not there. Puck is very much awake and Kurt is very much dead, but the smell is filling the air and Puck is sure that he just lost his mind, and this time it's for real.

Puck stands up, leaving the music room, and as he walks around the school the smell follows him around. "Kurt Hummel!" Puck yells, his voice echoing in the empty building. "Kurt Hummel, the resident gay! The dead resident gay," he says, and starts laughing.

Damn, he's really going maniac, but fuck it. His fucked up mind will keep him away from juvie, and that's where people will want to send him after they find the mess he made in the school.

"The guy I killed!" Puck continues, and he rubs his nose, trying to get rid of the smell. It's not pleasant when he's awake. It's not pleasant when Kurt is dead. "Don't fuck with me, Hummel! Stop shoving your fucking fancy perfume in my face!" Puck shouts to the air.

Puck resolves that he will have to take a nap and teach Hummel not to mess with him. It's a shit that he doesn't have his bottle of valium around, so he runs to the infirmary and breaks inside.

There are pills in one of the cabinets, Puck knows. Probably not valium, but still. Puck punches the cabinet, breaking the glass in the process and hurting his hand. But fuck the pain and the blood. Puck grabs all the bottle of pills he finds and checks the labels.

They are all painkillers and Puck has no idea which ones are stronger than others. Puck shrugs and opens the bottles, popping a bunch of pills inside his mouth. One pill may not do a lot, but a bunch of them will surely knock him out.

Puck lies down in one of the stretchers and minutes later, as he starts feeling drowsy, he smiles.

Puck is standing in the middle of the road. The red car is crashed to one side and Kurt's SUV is upside down on the other side of the road. He's dreaming again. Puck doesn't just notice that because of the place he's in, but also because he can feel Kurt's hand in his.

He turns around and, like he suspected, Kurt is standing in front of him. Puck was ready to at least yell at him for fucking with him while he's awake, but Kurt is there with a sympathetic smile and Puck simply can't do that. He won't mess up the only thing that makes him feel alright.

This is actually perfect. Just the both of them together, fuck the rest. That's all what Puck wants.

"Hey Puck, I'm here again," Kurt greets with a quiet voice.

Puck sighs. He's a fucking pussy; he really can't yell at Kurt right now. "I know. How are you doing?"

"I've been thinking a lot. About you, and me, and us."

Puck snorts. "Me too, believe me. You'd be fucking surprised by the kind of thoughts I had about you."

He expected that Kurt was at least going to get curious about his thoughts, but Kurt doesn't seem to want to know about them. Kurt looks... anxious.

"I tried to do my duet with Sam, you know? Back during the duets thing?" Puck is not sure why Kurt is telling him this, but he lets him speak. "Sam was new and he seemed nice and he was actually okay about doing it with me. But Finn convinced me not to do it."

Puck didn't know that. "He did? Why?"

_Don't tell me that after all the crap the guy put you through, he was jealous. _Puck thinks. Damn, he's going to kick Hudson's face as soon as he sees him.

"Finn considered that being around me was going to ruin Sam's reputation. That because of me, Sam was going to get slushied and called names, you know… fag and stuff, and that would scare him away."

"That's bullshit."

"Finn also said," Kurt continues showing a bitter smile, "that I apparently don't understand what _no_ means. He said that I stalked him and almost molested him when I had a crush on him. And that's funny… not understanding what no means, since he never told me to stop. He was always nice to me and he never seemed bothered by having me around."

"He was, believe me," Puck informs him, remembering all the freaking out that he had to stand from Finn.

"The only time he told me to back off was when he blew up that day in my basement."

"He was an asshole, don't pay attention to him."

"Finn figured that I was going to do the same with Sam, and I thought that was stupid. I thought that he was just being a narrow minded homophobe, but then I talked to my dad, and he agreed with Finn."

Puck gapes at Kurt. "He what? What Finn said was bull-"

"So I resolved to stay away from straight guys," Kurt cuts him off. "I didn't want to make any guy_ uncomfortable_ with my presence or company."

"That's bullshit. I'm straight and I'm okay with having you around," Puck hurries to say. Not only is it the truth, but also, he needs to cheer the boy up. Kurt looks seriously devastated.

"I wanted to keep our rides a secret because of that. I was okay with you, and you were okay with me too, and I liked that," Kurt says, showing a weak smile.

Puck doesn't know what to do. He can see how Kurt's eyes are getting watery and he prays to God for Kurt not to cry. Puck can't stand watching girls cry, but seeing Kurt like this is devastating. Kurt never cries, and hell, he has plenty of reasons to cry. Just for the way that people treats him at school Kurt should be crying his eyes out, but he never does and he never did.

"I liked that to," Puck whispers. "Just don't cry, okay?"

Kurt chocks a sob, and Puck feels like he just got stabbed in the stomach. "If Finn or my dad or anyone found out about us, they'd ruin everything."

"We'll keep it in secret then," Puck hurries to say, just to calm Kurt down. "Anything you want. If you want us to keep this secret forever, that's what we'll do. Fuck them. C'mon, Kurt. Don't be sad because of this shit."

Tears run down over Kurt's cheeks, but he doesn't make a sound while he cries and even if Puck hates to see him crying, he hates the fact that Kurt is obviously forcing himself to stay quiet, not to make a scene.

Why is it that the guy can't let himself go, even when he clearly needs it? Puck wants to tell him that if he wants to cry loudly and make a huge scandal, that he should do it. But before Puck can say anything, Kurt speaks again.

"I can't stop blaming myself for this, Puck. The only thing I think about is that if I had listened to Finn and my dad, if I had stayed away from straight guys, like you… you're a straight guy so I should have never offered you a ride. I should have ignored you, and maybe you would have had to walk home, but you wouldn't be here like this."

_Please, don't say that, _Puck thinks. Maybe back then he wouldn't have cared if the resident fairy paid attention to him or not, but now he definitely doesn't want to be ignored by Kurt Hummel.

"I may be crazy, but I'm alive, Kurt," Puck offers. "You're dead. Why do you feel so guilty about it? You got it worse than me!"

Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Then he raises his chin as a sign of being over his previous break down, and for some reason, Puck gets nervous.

"I'm going to leave you alone," Kurt states and Puck feels like the world stopped spinning. "I shouldn't be around you. It's obviously bad for you, worse than what I thought it could be."

"Don't," Puck tells, as desperation grows inside him. "Don't say that, you can't-"

"I promise to you that, if you wake up, I'll never be around you again," Kurt says with his voice quivering.

"Then I won't ever wake up!" Puck barks at him.

But Puck realizes that eventually he'll wake up, and next time he falls asleep, Kurt is not going to be there in his dreams. By leaving him alone, Kurt will be actually leaving him alone. Kurt is the only person Puck has left, even if he is dead.

Puck's breathing grows erratic. The desperation he's feeling is overwhelming and almost terrifying.

"Tell me what to do," Puck requests of Kurt in a serious tone of voice. "You… you can't just leave me; you _won't leave me._"

Kurt steps closer to Puck. Once again they are face to face and so close that Puck can feel Kurt's breath on his skin. Kurt cups Puck's cheek with his free hand and Puck tilts his head, suppressing the urge to cry as well.

He can't lose this too.

"Remember that I love you, okay?" Kurt whispers, and then he snorts. "Actually, please forget that I love you."

Kurt kisses Puck's lips and Puck closes his eyes instantly, trying to figure out what to do. And it's right there, while their lips are attached together, that Puck comes up with a brilliant idea.

Puck grabs Kurt's shirt with his free hand, and this time, Puck doesn't stay quiet while Kurt kisses him. Puck presses his lips against Kurt's harder because that will make Kurt stay.

But it doesn't turn out that well.

Kurt steps away, panting and staring at Puck with wide open eyes. Puck is almost sure that Kurt would have let go his hand as well, if it wasn't for Puck holding him tighter.

"Did you just…"

"I kissed you back," Puck spits out defiantly, raising his chin the same way that Kurt does all time. "You love me, right? Then you can't just leave me like that. I'll do anything you want. You want me? Fuck; then have me. I'll be all gay for you, I'll kiss you if you want, make out with your for hours, we'll gat laid, anything, _anything_ you want, but only if you stay."

Puck is panting as well, but he's grinning. Kurt won't leave him now. Puck is giving him what he wants, and Kurt loves him so he won't be able to walk away just like that. Any chick would kill for having a complete free pass to the Puckerman Express, let alone gay guys. And now he's offering Kurt a free pass. Kurt wouldn't get that with any guy and Kurt wouldn't want any guy. Kurt loves_ him,_ so he won't let this chance pass.

"Wake up," Kurt breathes out, his voice almost inaudible.

Puck's blood turns cold. "No. No, no, no," he repeats over and over. "No! You are not going to leave me, Hummel!"

"C'mon, Puck, wake up," Kurt tells him again as his voice breaks.

Kurt's hand slips away from Puck's and Puck grabs Kurt's arm tightly, preventing him from leaving. "I said no!"

.

.

.

**Day 71**

Kurt swore to himself that he wasn't going to cry. He's really trying not to, but Puck is laying on a hospital bed in a coma and it's his fault. Visiting Puck every day is emotionally exhausting.

"I promise to you that, if you wake up, I'll never be around you again," Kurt says to a comatose Puck. Kurt's voice quivers as he tries not to cry over his promise.

It's the right thing to do. Kurt is obviously no good for straight men. He doesn't only make them uncomfortable, but he also leads them to a coma.

But he needs to let go. Puck is never going to be his. Kurt never intended Puck to be his; he only wanted to keep on seeing each other as the weird kind of friends they are, but Kurt knows that won't be possible either.

Kurt bends over Puck and he feels like his breath is being taken away as he stares at Puck's face so closely. Damn bastard. Even when he's in a comatose state, pale and with a six inch scar on the side of his head, Puck still manages to look good. Kurt can't help but touch Puck's face.

Puck's cold. Kurt doesn't understand why the air conditioner is so cold in this room, but he still touches Puck, wondering if Puck could feel the warmth of his hands.

"Remember that I love you, okay?" Kurt whispers, and then he snorts. How can he be so stupid? The idea is that Puck will never find about his feelings. "Actually, please forget that I love you."

Kurt kisses Puck's cold lips one last time.

He can't believe how pathetic his life is. His first kiss has been with a guy who was straight, but also unconscious. But Kurt needed to do that. He hates himself for it, for abusing Puck's critical state, but Kurt can't stop thinking that Puck may die or that he may never wake up again.

And it's not like Kurt could get to know how Puck's lips taste if Puck was awake and healthy.

So Kurt keeps their lips pressed together, soft and tender, trying to remember the feeling since he's never going to do this again.

Until Puck's lips twitch slightly.

Kurt snaps his eyes open and straightens up. Puck's lips moved..._ He moved._ Kurt's thoughts spin inside his head. Puck moved; Kurt is sure of that. He's been there every day, watching a completely motionless Puck sleep for hours, so Kurt's gotten to know how Puck looks while he's completely still. Kurt never imagined Puck moving or waking up, so he shouldn't be imagining this.

"Did you just…"

Kurt's heart beats so fast that it seems like it's going to come out of his chest. Is Puck waking up? It's a sign. Even if it's small, Puck did move so that means there's a chance that Puck will be okay.

"Wake up," Kurt breathes out, his voice almost inaudible. "C'mon, Puck, wake up," he tells him again as his voice breaks.

He should go find a nurse or a doctor or call Mrs. Puckerman. Kurt stares at Puck, who remains completely still again, and Kurt wonders if he imagined Puck moving his lips. He probably spent so much time dreaming about Puck kissing him, as if Puck was Rick and he was Ilsa in Casablanca, when Rick and Ilsa meet in the shadows of Rick's dark apartment, and she pulls a gun on him demanding the visas but then she falls into his arms, realizing how much she had always loved Rick and they end up kissing passionately...

_Damn, I have to stop watching that movie. And daydreaming about Puck._

Maybe he is imagining things.

Then Kurt figures that it couldn't be that, because yesterday he kissed Puck as well and that had been his very first kiss with a guy. He would have imagined stuff yesterday, not today.

Kurt resolves to go find Nurse Libby and ask her to check Puck, but when he starts slipping his hand of Puck's, Puck's thumb twitches over the back of Kurt's hand, making Kurt flinch.

"Puck? I'm right here, alright? Can you hear me?" Kurt asks him, trying not to hyperventilate.

He stares intently at Puck, not daring to even blink just in case he misses something, and because of that he doesn't miss when Puck starts moving his lips slowly, as if he was trying to speak.

Kurt bends over, face to one side so he can rest his ear close to Puck's mouth, since apparently Puck is trying to say something. "Tell me," Kurt requests him in quiet voice. "I'm right here."

"You're never here-" Puck finally speaks, Kurt can barely hear him. His voice is drowsy and slow.

"I'm here," Kurt assures him.

"-when I wake up, Kurt."

Kurt straightens back and exhales deeply. He didn't even know he was holding his breath back.

Did Puck… just call him Kurt? Half-unconscious Puck… what he was talking about? Kurt's head is spinning even more than before, but he decides not to lose any more time and presses the button by Puck's side of the bed to call the nurse.

Puck is quiet again, and for a moment Kurt fears that the nurse won't believe him, but when she comes inside the room, Kurt is already blurting out everything before she could even ask what he needs.

"He moved! H-He moved a-and h-he-" he groans frustrated at his own inability to communicate with the world.

Nurse Libby approaches him, with a sympathetic smile and rubbing his arms with her hands. "Easy, Kurt," she tells him kindly. After a week of seeing each other, the nurse and Kurt are not strangers. "Take a deep breath and then talk."

Kurt does what she says and realizes that he is actually shaking. "He moved, and he also tried to speak," he explains, as calmly as he can so the nurse can understand him. "He spoke; he actually whispered something."

The nurse frowns but she seems to believe him, and for that Kurt is glad. She motions Kurt to move to one side as she starts checking on her patient and seconds later she turns to Kurt.

"Okay, you go and wait outside and I'll go to find the doctor," she says, trying not to smile.

Kurt nods quickly, smiling as well. Nurse Libby looks happy so it has to be because Puck is really okay and that he's going to wake up soon. Both of them leave Puck's room quickly and, while the nurse runs in the corridors looking for the doctor, Kurt takes his iPhone out of his bag to call Mrs. Puckerman.

During the past few days Kurt got to know Puck's family a little, especially his mother and his sister. Since Kurt has visited Puck every morning after he got discharged from hospital, it's usually him who stays with Puck until Mrs. Puckerman gets off from work. Sadly, a single mother of two has to work insane hours to support her kids and even if she asked for a leave to stay at the hospital with her son, she couldn't get it. Kurt was more than glad to help by staying at hospital while she couldn't, at least until he starts school next Monday, and for some reason Mrs. Puckerman was okay with that.

He guesses that she doesn't have a lot of people around to help her, and Kurt can relate. Kurt doesn't have a big family and, from what he can see, Puck doesn't either. His dad even talked to her, after meeting when both of their sons were admitted, and told her to count on him if she needed. They're also filing a suit against the drunken driver together.

Puck's Nana takes care of Sarah while Mrs. Puckerman stays with Puck, and when his Nana couldn't –something that happened just twice– Kurt babysat the girl, who happened to be much less annoying than the way Puck described her.

It has been the most insane ten days in Kurt's life, but apparently those days will be over soon, and Kurt has to let Mrs. Puckerman know about the apparent improvement in her son's condition.

He quickly dials her number and she answers right away. "Kurt? Is everything okay?"

Kurt can't help but smiling. "He moved and tried to speak, Mrs. Puckerman! The nurse went to find the doctor, but she was smiling so it's got to be good news!"

He hears a sob on the other end of the line and a tear of joy runs down Kurt's cheek. "God, this is such great news! I'll be right there, wait for me, okay? I'll ask someone to cover me now; I'm sure that Annie will do it when she hears this!"

The next twenty minutes are the longest in Kurt's life. He sees doctors coming in and out of Puck's room, but no one says anything to him. He's lucky enough that they let him stay there with Puck, seeing as he's not related to Puck, but Kurt knows they won't give him any information.

When the last doctor leaves, Kurt hears him telling the nurse to let him know when the mother arrives, and Kurt clutches his bag, tapping his foot as he grows impatient.

"Pst," the nurse calls him, motioning him to come closer.

Kurt doesn't waste a second and runs towards her, hoping she'll spill some news to him. "Is he going to be alright?"

The nurse looks around as if she's checking that no one is listening and tells him in a very low but audible voice. "You know I'm not supposed to spill any information with you, so you'll be quiet, okay?" Kurt nods quickly. "He is doing better. You were right; he's waking up. He actually opened his eyes and everything," she says and Kurt chokes a squeak. "He's still too drowsy and he's asleep again, but the doctors are very optimistic and he seems to be responding very well to stimulation."

"Thank you," Kurt tells her, holding her hands. "This means a lot to me."

"Kurt!"

He turns around to find Mrs. Puckerman running towards him. "He woke up! He actually did; he's going to be fine!"

Mrs. Puckerman wraps her arms around him tightly and Kurt can't do anything but hug her back. It's such a happy moment that both of them have to share the joy with someone else.

"Mrs. Puckerman?"

Both of them break apart to find the doctor standing in front of them.

"Yes. Yes," she repeats, wiping her tears of her eyes. "My son, how is he? Is he going to be alright? They tell me he's awake."

The doctor smiles at her and Kurt never thought that smiles at hospitals could be so meaningful. He can feel himself relieved just by looking at that smile.

"He's currently sleeping again right now, but he did wake up. Our major worry was that he had gotten some brain damage by the time we took him to surgery to get rid of that ugly subdural hematoma, but he's finally responding. His Glasgow score improved a lot today, and I believe that if he continues this way, he'll be healthy and back home soon."

Mrs. Puckerman smiles and cries at the same time, hugging Kurt tightly again. Kurt can't blame her. He's feeling as happy and relieved as ever, so he can only imagine how she's feeling now at hearing this wonderful news. "Can I see him?"

"I sent the nurse to check on him one last time, so when she's done you can."

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you so much," Mrs. Puckerman tells him with a big relieved smile on her face.

As the doctor leaves, Kurt and Mrs. Puckerman stare at each other, sharing a big smile and teary eyes.

"And thanks to you too, Kurt," she says, with a kind voice. "I never knew that Puck could have such a great friend. All you did for us this past week… it really means a lot to me."

Kurt's throat constricts. "You have nothing to thank me for, Mrs. Puckerman," he tells her, trying to hold back his tears. "I just needed to be here, and I'm glad you didn't mind."

Mrs. Puckerman gives him a long knowing look. "You know this is not your fault, right? What happened to you two… your father and I are going to sue the bastards that crashed into you two. Please, don't feel guilty about this."

"I don't," he lies.

Kurt's aware that Mrs. Puckerman and his father believe that the reason he sticks around Puck after the accident is because he feels guilty for being the one driving. Kurt believes that it's because they think he feels responsible for what happened that they let him stay at the hospital every day.

He knows it's not his fault that they crashed, but he feels guilty anyways. Puck should never have been in the car with him. If Kurt had done what Finn and his father said, Puck wouldn't have had to go through a terrible car crash, a brain surgery, and six days of being comatose.

If Kurt had stayed away from Puck since the first moment, none of this would have happened.

"Do you want to come inside with me?"

Kurt's feels like his heart is being strangled. The joy he was feeling seconds ago at the prospect of Puck waking up, has turned into the deepest sorrow. If Puck wakes up, Kurt has to stay away from him. Kurt made a promise and he's not going to let something like what happened to them happen again.

"No, I'm sorry," Kurt replies. "I should go now. My dad wants me to go home and rest before going back to school on Monday."

Mrs. Puckerman presses her lips together. "I agree with your dad, Kurt. As much as I'm glad you're here, I felt awful about having to accept your help. You got hurt too and you've been here ever since you got discharged."

Kurt shakes his head quickly, since the last thing he wants is Mrs. Puckerman feeling bad for him. "I'm really okay. Just a bit beaten, but nothing hurts."

Mrs. Puckerman nods, not looking very convinced. "Alright. You go home and rest. I'll tell Puck you've been here if he wakes up."

Kurt gives her a small smile. "Okay."

"I'll see you soon, alright kid? Tell your dad that the lawyer already called me."

"I will."

They hug tightly one last time and then Kurt leaves.

Every step that Kurt takes as he exits the hospital feels like a stab to the chest. With every step he takes he's only distancing himself from Puck more and more. Tears run down Kurt's eyes, but he wipes them off, holding his head high.

He can do this.

Since his car got completely destroyed in the crash, Kurt takes a cab to go back home, the same way he has all week. Kurt tries to calm himself down on the way back home, so as not to make his dad suspicious. Kurt should look happy. After all, Puck woke up.

Kurt does his best to focus on the fact that Puck woke up and that he's going to be fine, and not on the fact that he's going to have to stay away from Puck.

When he arrives home Kurt gets out the cab and takes a second before walking through the door. He has to get himself in character. He knows he can pull off an act with his father. Not only is Kurt a magnificent performer, but he's also great at hiding feelings.

Puck never found out that he's in love with him. His father never knew about that either, so his dad thinks that the only reason why he needed to visit Puck and help Mrs. Puckerman out was his guilt for driving the car that crashed and led Puck to a coma.

Kurt is also great at hiding things in general. No one ever knew about his drives with Puck, not even after the crash. Sure, his dad and his friends asked him what was doing with Puck in his car, but Kurt just decided to tell half of the truth: Puck needed a ride and he offered one, but it was the first time he ever did that.

Everyone bought it without asking further questions.

"Hey, dad," Kurt greets his dad with a faux cheerful voice as soon as he walks inside the house.

His father is sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, Kurt. You're smiling," the old man notes, smiling as well. "Any good news?"

"Puck woke up! The doctors say he's going to be alright."

Mr. Hummel stands up and walks towards Kurt to give him a hug. "Told you the kid was going to be alright," he says, kissing the top of his son's head.

"And you can be happy now, since I'm not going to visit him again," Kurt blurts out, looking away as the words come out of his mouth.

_Damn! Don't be bitter, be happy!_

They break the embrace. Kurt notices that his dad is frowning at him. "It never bothered me that you went to visit him, Kurt. I just didn't like your timing," his father says and sighs. "Do you know how worried I was when I got the call saying that you were at hospital? Thank God, you were just beaten up a bit. But after two nights of staying at the hospital you got discharged and right after that you want to leave the house instead of staying to recover?"

Kurt tugs his lips together, trying hard not to look mad. But he can't. "I had to be there, dad, even if you can't understand it. And like you said, I was just beaten up a bit. Puck was worse."

Mr. Hummel lets out another deep sigh. "I understand that you felt guilty, and that's why I didn't stop you. But I want you to know that I was, and am, just worried about your health."

Kurt nods.

He's about to go to his room when he remembers he has to ask his father something. "You still haven't told Carole or Finn I was visiting Puck, right?"

His father stares at him for a few long seconds and Kurt prays to all his favorite designers that his father has not said a word. Kurt asked him to keep it a secret the very first day he decided to go to hospital.

Kurt doesn't want anyone to find out, and it has been nothing but a blessing to get a week free from school to visit Puck during the mornings when any Glee members that could visit Puck as well would be at school. Yet, as far as he knows, no one visited Puck but himself and his family.

Mr. Shuester called Mrs. Puckerman, but that's all what Kurt knows.

"You know how much I hate to keep secrets from Carole."

"Did you?" Kurt asks again as he starts panicking.

"No, I didn't. I still don't understand why you wanted me not to tell her, you know? You weren't doing something bad."

Kurt gives his father a disbelieving look. "Because I don't want people to find out that the gay guy from school has been visiting the number one badass in McKinley. People at Glee club were already giving me stares when they found out we were together in my car. I can only imagine what they would say if they know I also visited him every day."

"Don't talk about yourself that way, son," his father says, in a serious tone of voice.

"It's only the sad truth. If you told Carole, she would have told Finn eventually, and I don't want to deal with that. Also, I'm only saving Puck from the embarrassment of having me around him so much," he spits out.

Damn, this was not coming out as Kurt planned.

"He wouldn't be embarrassed, Kurt. He's your Glee mate," the older man says kindly.

"He's straight and I'm gay," Kurt replies sharply. "I make straight guys uncomfortable, remember? You said so, and Finn did as well. And in case you didn't know, Finn was and is in the Glee club with me. That doesn't change anything. If you told Carole that I also visited Puck, she'll tell Finn, Finn will tell Rachel, and then the whole school will know that, since it's a world-wide fact that that girl can't keep her mouth shut. People are going to talk just because of the accident, dad. I just don't want to make it worse. For me and for Puck."

Mr. Hummel rolls his eyes. "That's not what we wanted to say when we had those talks, Kurt. You're exaggerating-"

"Exaggerating?" Kurt asks, not believing his ears. He can't keep on having this conversation with his father, so he decides to end it before either start crying or yelling. "Just forget it, alright? It's alright," he says in a much calmer tone of voice. "I won't be back at the hospital, so you won't have to keep secrets for me any longer. I'm going to my room, okay?"

Kurt is turning around to head for his room when his father calls him, "Kurt, wait up. There's someone else I wanted to tell you."

Kurt observes his father. He seems anxious, but he's smiling, and Kurt doesn't have any idea what his dad is up to. "Tell me."

"I proposed to Carole last week," his dad says, and finally the grin that he seems to fight back so hard appears on his face. Kurt opens his eyes wide to the news, but smiles. "Right after you had the accident, but I know you've been really stressed so I didn't want to overload you with stuff. Also, giving such happy news when a friend of yours is maybe about to die is just not right."

Kurt smiles at his father, feeling happy for him for real. Carole is indeed a very nice lady, and Kurt got to know her and like her very much. On top of everything, she really makes his father very happy.

"That's wonderful, dad," he says, stepping closer to him, and they hug. "I'm so happy for you; for both of you."

"Thank you, son," his father whispers. "I'm really glad you think that way."

"Of course I think that way. Oh, and I'll be the wedding planner," he states, feeling happy at finding something to occupy his mind with as he gets used to the fact that he has to forget about and stay away from Puck. "As much as I adore Carole, I doubt her good taste sometimes and I won't allow my father to have a wedding with brides maids dressed in cheap turquoise satin, or with a horribly tacky cake topper made to look exactly like both of you."

Mr. Hummel laughs and lets his son go. "Why not? I was actually thinking about getting a little groom doll with my overall and my cap."

Kurt's face shows nothing but horror, and apparently his father sees that because he laughs. "Over my dead body."

"Alright, you'll be our wedding planner. But no more secrets, okay? We're going to be a family."

Kurt nods. "No more secrets."

_If only he knew. _

Kurt gets to his room, finally. He could use some rest; today is only Saturday, and the day after tomorrow he has to go back to school. He wonders if people are going to give him hell for being involved with Puck in a car crash. They probably will.

He sits at his vanity, checking himself in the mirror. He looks like a mess. There are bruises and scratches all over his face and at any other time Kurt would be horrified to see himself in such a state, but, considering how big the crash was, Kurt is nothing but glad that he'll only get a few scars.

Kurt lets out a long, deep breath. His father is right, and he's been very stressed, even if he tries hard not to show it. Every time he closes his eyes he remembers the moment when he found himself sore and scared, inside his beloved SUV that happened to be upside down on the side of the road.

He didn't pass out at any moment, but Puck wouldn't wake up no matter how loud Kurt yelled at him. It took Kurt a long time to unfasten his seatbelt and crawl out of the car to look for help. He found his iPhone some feet away from the car on the ground and called 911.

Kurt had cried nervously until the cops and ambulances arrived. He thought that Puck was dead, but he heard the paramedics saying that Puck was alive. Kurt still cried all the way to hospital.

Being inside an ambulance, on a stretcher, surrounded by a bunch of paramedics yelling and doing stuff to you at the same time is not something that Kurt would call a pleasant experience.

Every time Kurt thinks about the accident his heart starts beating fast like he's reliving that horrible day.

In the end, Kurt was severely bruised. He also has cuts all over his body, since a car flipping three times against the ground is like being inside a big blender filled with broken glass.

The important thing was that nothing was severely damaged. In spite of the amount of cuts and scratches Kurt's got, only a few of them will turn into scars and, luckily, none of those are on his face.

Puck definitely got it worse, but he's better now and for that, Kurt is happy.

"Puck," Kurt whispers.

He opens one of the drawers of his vanity and sticks his hand inside, looking for the envelope he cautiously stuck on the upper part of it, so no one would ever find it. Kurt slides his fingers inside the envelope, taking out the pictures of him and Puck.

Kurt stares at it quietly and he can't help smiling softly.

_Dear Prada, I love him so much, _Kurt thinks, and his eyes turn watery in that very moment.

He turns the pictures around, chuckling to himself as he reads on the back of it: "The day I fell in love with him," that he wrote with a red Sharpie, along with the date and a heart with both of their initials inside. Kurt feels so dumb. He's not fourteen and he's not a girl either, but he still wrote that the very same day they took those pictures.

Kurt thinks about Puck and what he said at the hospital.

'_You're never here when I wake up, Kurt,'_ Puck's drowsy voice sounds in Kurt's head, and he has no idea what that means. Why did Puck say that? Puck woke up of a coma and said that? Kurt can't believe it or understand it.

Kurt has no idea why the first thing that Puck spoke about after six days of coma, was him. Also, why had Puck called him Kurt, since until the very last moment before the accident Puck had still called him Hummel?

It was weird… hearing Puck say his name. Kurt got so used to Puck calling him by his last name, and even if it sounds stupid, he kind of likes it. None of his friends call him Hummel, but Kurt thinks that's alright, because friends don't call each other by their last names.

But Puck calls him something different than others and Kurt sorts of likes it. Not that he'd complain about Puck using his name. It just means that sometime during the past days, they grew closer… somehow… while Puck was in a coma.

It doesn't make sense.

And it doesn't matter. Kurt puts the strip of pictures back in its secret place and picks up a comb to fix his hair.

What Puck said, it doesn't matter, and Kurt won't try to look for an answer in Puck's words. He has to stay away from Puck, no matter how much that hurts him.

"No more secrets," Kurt mutters, combing his hair. He snorts at his words.

If his father only knew that his gay son has been sneaking around every day, morning and afternoon, during the past two months, to meet a straight guy who also happens to be the love of his life. He and Puck spent a lot of time together under everyone's noses.

But there will be no more secrets to keep. Kurt is positive that Puck won't spill a word about what they had. Puck wouldn't ruin his reputation like that, so Kurt only has to pretend that nothing happened between them.

Now, Kurt has a wedding to prepare and a boy to forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Once again, thanks a lot for your awesome reviews! Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

.

.

**Day 72**

Puck stares a glimpse with apprehension at his mother who is telling him how happy she is to see him so well. She also hugs him and cries in joy, and Puck has no idea what the fuck is going on.

For starters, he's in a damn hospital with a horrible headache and he has no clue how he got there. Also, his mother is very affectionate and happy to see him, and his mother is never that happy to see him, at least not after getting Quinn pregnant, and even less after all the things he did that sent him to juvie. His mother always yells at him, argues with him most of the time and being honest with himself, it's not like he's a saint and his mother hates him out of nowhere, but still… his mother is not acting like she usually does.

"Honey, are you alright?" his mother asks him. Puck nods. "You're quiet."

"I'm fine," he mumbles, trying to remember how he ended up in the hospital. His last memory was being in the car with Kurt-

_Dude, when did Hummel turn into Kurt?_ Puck asks himself, interrupting his trail of thoughts. That came out really natural, but he shrugs to himself. It's not a big deal; he has other things to think about.

He remembers being in the car with Kurt and a red car coming at them. After that he only has a bunch of random images and none of them last more than a second, not enough to make them whole memories.

"Well, you did hit your head pretty badly," his mother informs him with a kind tone.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Puck shakes his head. "Your friend Kurt saw that you needed a ride, around ten days ago. After school he was driving you back home and a car hit you both."

Puck nods quietly. He knows that. That happened like his mother said, ten days ago. But Puck remembers himself being okay after that. He was even at Kurt's funeral…

A pang of sadness hits him in the stomach. Right, Kurt's dead. He's grieving again and it seems like he's been mourning Kurt's death forever.

The accident still doesn't explain how he ended up in the hospital though. That was way long ago, and Puck can tell he's been healthy after that. Puck remembers himself waking up and falling asleep constantly. That suddenly becomes a certain memory to him.

He was always waking up. Therefore, where did all those days go?

"I do remember the crash. Kurt died in that car crash," Puck says, feeling how his throat constricts.

His mother though, she frowns at him. "What? Kurt didn't die, honey."

Puck gives his mother a long stare. He's confused, very much confused. For some reason Puck knows that he can't let himself believe what happens around him. Like things that happen around him can't be real.

"He did. I was at his funeral," Puck informs his mother, and she lets out a little laugh.

His friend died and she laughs? What the fuck?

"I think the drugs did something with your head, honey," she tells him, caressing his cheek. "Thankfully there hasn't been any funeral. Kurt is very much alive; I've seen him, believe me. He got a little bruised after the accident, but he was discharged after two days and then he even visited you every day."

Okay, Puck doesn't remember that but he's still not buying it. After all, he's in the hospital and his mother is acting extremely kind to him. This could not be happening at all, and if it is happening for real his mother could be lying in order to not upset him.

"If you say so," Puck mutters, not convinced at all.

"I have to go pick up your sister, alright? She's dying to see you," his mother tells him. "Will you be alright if I leave you alone for awhile?"

"Sure."

His mother gives him a hug and then she kisses him on the top of his head. "I love you son," she says with her voice quivering. "I thought I was going to lose you and I don't know what I would have done if that happened."

Puck tugs his lips together, not understanding a thing, but it's been so long since his mother touched him like this that he can't help trying to comfort her. "'m fine, ma. Don't you worry."

His mother breaks away, holding Puck's face with her hands. She smiles at him with tears in her eyes. "Things have to change, alright, son? What happened made me realize that we have to start working better as a family. I hated myself for being so mad at you during the last few months and I can't stop thinking that if something happened to you, the last conversation we had was horrible. We yelled at each other, we said a lot of horrible things and that we left being really mad with each other."

Puck nods, suddenly feeling like shit. He remembers his last fight with his mother, about his grades and his car. He didn't know that was the last time he had talked to his mother before the accident.

He's sure his mother talked to him and hugged him… after Kurt's funeral…

"I'm sorry, ma."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she replies, with a smile. "I'll try to do something at work so I can spend more time with you both, but you have to help me not be mad at you all the time, alright?"

Puck nods again, and seeing his mother so moved he actually swears to himself to start behaving.

"I'll be good," he promises to her.

"Well, you're already picking better friends to hang out with," she tells him and Puck has no idea what she means. He has barely any friends now; he only hung out with Kurt, but he never told his mother about that. "And now I'll get going. Seriously, your sister really wants to see you."

Puck nods again. He doesn't feel very talkative, mostly because he's still confused and he has no idea about what's going on. He decides to be cautious and basically not to trust anything that happens around him, at least until things start to make more sense.

She kisses Puck goodbye and leaves.

Puck stays silent in his room, with his head made a mess. He doesn't know what's real or what's not. There are a few things he's almost sure of, like Kurt being dead, or that something _did_ happen in between the accident and today. Puck remembers doing stuff; maybe he doesn't remember exactly what he's been doing since the car crash, but Puck has images in his head. Puck had been at school sometime, and at home. He'd been walking to and back from school… Everything is blurry inside his head though.

Long minutes pass and Puck does his best to remember things, but he fails.

There's a knock on the door and the nurse comes inside, smiling at him. "Are you popular at school, Noah?" she asks, stepping closer to him to tug his blankets.

Puck shrugs. He's not sure anymore, since he started doing his own thing after he got out of juvie. Yet, being in juvie turned him into a 100% Badass, at least at school. After meeting real badasses, he can't really consider himself as one any longer.

"I guess."

"There's a bunch of people outside who want to see you. Is it okay if I let them in?"

Puck frowns. "A bunch of people?"

"Yes, they say they're in a club with you," she explains. "I don't know if they will all fit inside here, but it's visiting hours and considering that, because of your state, you weren't allowed to have many visits, I think we can make an exception."

Considering the state he's been in? What state has he been in?

Every second that passes Puck gets nothing but more puzzled. "Okay," Puck agrees.

The nurse leaves the room and Puck's still confused, but when he sees Finn coming inside Puck sits back, for some reason, feeling on the defensive. And stupid. He should have guessed it was the Glee club that were the ones coming to visit him.

After Finn, Rachel comes inside, followed by Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, and Mr. Schue.

The room is suddenly packed and everyone is smiling at him. Yet Puck doesn't smile back. He only stares at them with apprehension, and he can't explain why he's feeling so uncomfortable by having them there.

_They hate me._

The thought comes out from nowhere, but Puck is certainly sure that they hate him.

"Puck, it's so good to see you alright," Mr. Schue finally says with a big smile on his face. "How are you feeling? You've got us worried."

"'m fine," Puck mumbles, still not trusting the guy.

"Yeah, man. Like seriously, that was a hard accident," Finn intercedes, Rachel nodding by his side.

Puck nods and says nothing. His silence seems to make his Gleemates uncomfortable and... why are they even here? Didn't he quit the damn Glee club at some point? Puck has the feeling that he did.

The members of the Glee club stare at each other like they are trying to figure out what to say, since Puck is barely responsive to them.

Rachel breaks the silence, smiling widely and holding her hands together as she says, "We prepared a song, you know?"

Puck snorts. "I don't want any song," he says, growing moody. A shiver creeps out on his back at the prospect of the Glee club singing something, which is weird since they always sing songs… but right now, he doesn't want to hear it. Maybe it would be bad, Puck considers. Maybe it will upset him…

"Are you sure? It's really good," Rachel assures him, with a knowing smile.

"It's a hospital, Berry," Puck tells her tiredly. "I don't think you can all sing songs here. Patients are resting."

Rachel drops her smile because Puck is obviously right.

"Are you alright, dude?" Finn asks him, frowning.

"Guys, Puck is just recovering from a big accident," Mr. Schue tells his students. "We have to give him some space."

"We're just glad you're okay, you know?" Mercedes tells him, approaching his bed. "We prayed a lot for you."

Puck nods.

Then Puck notices that the whole Glee club is there, except Kurt. He grins to himself. This is the perfect scenario to expose his mother's lies. He knows that Kurt is dead, so if they just confirm that to him it's not like he's going to get any sadder than he already is.

"Where's Kurt?" Puck asks and he can see that his question took everyone by surprise. They stare at each other for some seconds and Puck knows he's got them right where he wants them.

"He couldn't come," Mercedes says.

"Why?"

Puck is only pushing them until one of them finally gets the balls to tell the truth.

"He's at his place," Finn explains. "His dad wants him to rest, you know… from the accident?"

_Well, well, well… what do we have here?_ His mother told him that Kurt actually visited him and Finn tells him now that Kurt's father wanted him to stay at home. There's definitely a lie in here.

"I know he's dead, you know?" Puck states, sick of this stupid situation. "You don't have to treat me like I'm dumb or something."

Everybody is suddenly frowning and that's not the reaction that Puck was expecting. Puck has seen Lie to Me and he's sure that this is not a reaction proper from people who've been caught lying. They actually look confused and Puck doesn't know what to do about it.

"Kurt's not dead, Puck," Santana says, with a puzzled expression still on her face.

"I know he is," Puck pushes a little further.

Mercedes snorts and gives him a kind smile. "Well, I don't know where you get your info, Puckerman, but I'm a hundred percent sure that I saw and talked to my boy yesterday."

Puck does nothing but stare at Mercedes. This is getting really weird.

"Yeah, man," Finn agrees with his Mercedes. "I've been at his place, with my mom and everything. He's pretty much alive. Bruised, but alive. Tomorrow he's getting back to school."

_I don't get it._ Puck thinks, and he realizes he said that aloud when Mercedes speaks again.

"He got discharged almost a week ago. Kurt didn't get it as bad as you did in the accident. He had some bruises and cuts, but he was here just for two days and they sent him home. Kurt's fine, believe me."

Puck doesn't know what to think or what to believe anymore. They seem to be speaking the truth, but Puck is not sure if he should trust them at all.

Then, out of nowhere, his sister storms inside the room, jumping on his bed. Puck suddenly finds himself wrapped in the arms of his sister, who seems not to notice the amount of people in the room.

"Noah! I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaims, hugging him tightly, and Puck can't remember his sister being this caring, but he can't help smiling.

"How are you doing, sis?"

Sarah breaks apart, remaining on the bed by his side. "I'm alright, but you weren't. Well, you are now."

"Hey, Sarah," Finn greets her, and she turns around, finally noticing the people in the room.

"Oh, hi, Finn," she greets back, waving her hand.

Puck wraps his arm around his sister's back, feeling like she's okay. She's trustworthy enough, after all. She's a kid –a bit annoying sometimes– and she seems to be in a good mood, so Puck doesn't feel so alone while the Glee club is there.

He still can't understand why he's so intimidated by the Glee club.

Santana and Brittany wave their hands at Sarah, since they know her. They've been at Puck's house, just like Finn has, but the rest of the people don't know her so Puck decides to introduce them.

"This is my sister, Sarah."

"Hey, Sarah," they all say unison, with sweet smiles on their faces.

"Who are you?" the little girl asks.

"We are in the Glee club with your brother," Rachel informs her with a very big smile on her face.

"You're the Glee club?" Sarah enquires, suddenly excited. Puck can see that she's scanning the room. "Where's Kurt?"

Puck blinks, along with the rest of the people in the room. Did Sarah just ask about Kurt? How does she even know who Kurt is? Definitely, every second that passes, Puck gets more and more confused.

"Do you know Kurt?" Finn asks, obviously just as surprised as Puck is.

Sarah snorts. "Of course I do," she states with an air of self-confidence, raising her chin, and Puck stares at her, perplexed. She just acted like Kurt! What the fuck is going on?

"He's at home, resting, sweetie," Mercedes tells her kindly.

"So he's not here?" Sarah asks, bluntly. Mercedes shakes her head no. "Pfth, boring," the little girl says with an annoyed tone of voice and then she turns back to Puck. "Oh! I've got a big present for you. Mom has it. Wait a minute! You're going to flip when you see it!"

Sarah jumps off the bed and runs outside the room.

The fleeting visit of Sarah left everyone bewildered, including Puck.

Mr. Schue clears his throat. "Guys, I think we should leave Puck alone. His family is here now; he needs time with his family. I'm sure we'll going to see Puck again soon."

They all nod to the teacher and start exiting the room, all of them kissing, hugging, or high-fiving Puck before they leave.

Later, his mother and sister come inside. They stay with Puck for several hours. His sister made him, as a gift, a costumed teddy bear. It was actually a regular teddy bear, but she added a letterman jacket, a Mohawk, and on one side of the bear's head a big line that his sister explained to him was his scar.

It was in that moment that Puck took his hand to his head and felt a long fresh scar with the tips of his fingers. The stitches were even there.

After noticing that, everything changed. He remained quiet, trying to figure out what happened, but at the same time he was too overwhelmed to ask questions. He just humored his mother and sister while they talked, and barely paid attention.

"It's getting late," his mother announces. "I have to take Sarah back home."

"Mom! I want to stay with Noah!"

"Hey, do what mom says," Puck tells his sister and she pouts.

"You'll have time to see Noah again, sweetie."

Puck stares at his family as they start packing their stuff. His mother tells him she's going to be back soon and Puck nods.

"Do you happen to have my cell?" he asks his mother, before she leaves.

"Yeah, I have your things over here," she says, showing Puck the nightstand. He sees some clothes. "I think it has no batteries, but here," she puts her hand in her bag and takes a charger out of it. "We both have Nokia so I bet it will work. I've been taking it everywhere with me."

His mother plugs it into a socket behind the nightstand and then she plugs in the cell phone, handing it to her son.

As soon as they leave Puck turns the cell on, figuring out that there's only one way to find out –maybe– if Kurt is alive or not. He finds Kurt's number and presses 'Send'.

Puck's heart starts beating faster as he waits for Kurt to pick up on the other end of the line, but the phone rings and rings and no one answers.

The nurse comes in with his dinner and, before eating, Puck tries once again, but just like the first time, no one answers.

Puck has his dinner, which happens to be surprisingly good. He always assumed that hospital food had no salt and that it was all just soup and jell-o, but he gets a nice piece of meat with smashed potatoes and a soup. All of them have salt. He has pudding for desert and it's not kosher, but hell, Puck is starving, so he goes for it.

The nurse comes back to pick up his tray and asks Puck if he enjoyed his dinner.

"It was good. I thought hospital food had no salt at all."

"That's for patients that require low sodium. Your nutrition is alright and we actually want you to eat well to gain some strength."

Puck nods. Good to know.

When she leaves Puck grabs his cell phone and decides to call one last time. The phone rings and no one answers, but for the first time Puck stays with the phone pressed against his ear until the voice message, and Puck gasps when he hears Kurt's voice.

"_Hello, this is Kurt. Please, leave a message."_

His stomach twists in an unexplainable sorrow and Puck runs his tongue over his lips anxiously, trying to figure out what to say and if he should say anything at all.

He clears his throat. "Hey, er… God this is so stupid," Puck breathes out, rubbing his free hand against his forehead. He doesn't even know what to say. "Look, I know you're dead and I'm just... People say you're not, but I know different and I'm such an idiot for doing this since, duh, you're dead, it's not like you're going to call back." It hurts him terrible to say that. "I just... I wish you weren't, y'know? So… nothing. Maybe you were alive, but you're not so... bye, I guess. Except you're not going to hear this message so I don't know why I'm even saying goodbye."

Puck hangs up, feeling like the biggest dumbass. He leaves the cell on the nightstand and stares at the ceiling. It has been a long, twisted day. Ever since he woke up in the damn hospital yesterday night he's been nothing but confused.

It's his fault; he didn't ask many questions, but that was basically because he's overwhelmed as hell. He'll ask questions later, that's for sure.

His cell starts ringing and Puck jumps in his bed. His heart beats faster and faster as he stares quietly at his phone, trying to read the screen to see who's calling, but he can't. He holds the cell quietly, feeling like he's about to have a heart attack.

_Easy, man. It's not like Kurt is going to call you,_ he tells himself. Yet, when he can finally read the screen of his phone, it clearly says: HUMMEL

Puck takes a deep breath. It's surely not Kurt, unless his spirit is calling him from the afterlife… and Puck doubts they have phones in heaven, or wherever Kurt could be. It could be someone who found Kurt's phone.

Finally, he dares to accept the call. "Hello?"

"Puck?"

Kurt's voice takes Puck's breath away. Is he dreaming or something? He must be dreaming, because Kurt was dead, but now he's here… _talking to him._

"K-Kurt?"

There's a sigh on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I heard your message."

Puck clenches his jaw, not knowing what to do. If he was confused before, now his head is a mess. Yet, hearing Kurt's voice is incredibly relaxing for some reason.

"Are you real?"

Kurt laughs graciously and Puck can't help smiling at that sound. "I think I am. You said you thought I'm dead. Why do you think that?"

"Because you are," Puck states. Kurt is actually talking to him; his voice is unmistakable and Puck really hopes that Kurt is alive for real, but he doesn't want to raise false hope. "I've been to your funeral; the Glee club sung Amazing Grace," Puck tells him, suddenly remembering that.

"Er… Are you alright? Is there someone there with you?" Kurt asks, sounding concerned.

"My mom left to take Sarah back home. She said she'd be back soon."

"That's good. Now, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I didn't have a funeral. The Glee club did sing for me when I got back home, but it wasn't Amazing Grace. Sadly it was the infamous For He's a Jolly Good Fella. A terrible song selection if you ask me."

Puck snorts, nodding. A wave of relief washes over him, since apparently Kurt is alive like everyone said, and that thought makes him happier than he ever expected. Puck lets out a relieved laugh. "So you're alive," he states, more to himself than to this apparently alive Kurt. "Dude, you can't imagine how happy that makes me feel."

"I'm glad then," Kurt says, his voice suddenly quivering.

"What happened?" Puck finally asks. He needs some answers, and who better to provide him with some than a very-much-alive Kurt? "I mean, I remember the accident, but then it's all blurry. I have all this weird images in my head…"

"There's no then, Puck," Kurt explains softly. "At least not for you. You hit your head badly, you needed brain surgery to relieve the pressure in your head, and then you've been in a coma for eight days until you woke up yesterday."

Puck blinks. There's no way he's been unconscious for so long. He has recent memories... sort of. At least they are all from after the accident. Puck suddenly feels wretched, and he also feels weak and he doesn't like that. The confusion and the knowledge that he's been knocked out for so long, not knowing what was going on around him, makes him feel weak and small.

"Did anyone tell you this? Your mother or the nurse?" Kurt enquires, breaking Puck's trail of thoughts.

"No. They didn't tell me much about what happened," Puck tells him, feeling completely fooled.

"It's okay. They probably didn't want to overwhelm you so soon. You woke up just yesterday. Well, you weren't even fully awake."

"But you're alright, right?" Puck asks, needing to be sure about this.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't come to see me today?" Puck blurts out, before he can even understand what's saying. It's stupid, but Kurt should have been there. Out of all the Glee club Kurt is the one who should have been there with him. Puck has no doubts about that.

"I…" Kurt pauses. "I couldn't, I'm sorry."

"My mom said you visited me. Did you?"

Kurt lets out a quivering sigh. "I did."

Okay, that's good. That was what Kurt was supposed to do and, even if Puck doesn't really understands why Kurt should be visiting him, knowing that he did it makes Puck feel better.

"Are you going to come soon? I don't know when they're going to let me go."

"I don't think so, no."

Puck purses his lips together, trying not to be mad at Kurt. He certainly doesn't like what he's hearing. "Why not?"

There's a long silence on the other end of the line, until Puck listens and hears Kurt taking a deep breath. "I don't think I should be around you, Puck."

Puck nods, growing mad but mostly to himself. "You hate me, don't you?"

"What?"

"It was my fault. We crashed because of me and your precious baby got ruined for sure, so I get it, you don't want to see me again. You don't give a fuck about me, and that's cool," Puck speaks, not allowing himself to feel wretched from the prospect of Kurt not wanting him around, but Puck shouldn't be surprised since no one ever wants him around that much. All his friends leave him eventually and Puck has a lot to do with their leaving, like now.

"Puck… I don't hate you," Kurt tells him, sounding upset at Puck's words. Kurt sounds sincere and that relaxes Puck, just a bit. "And I don't blame you for what happened either, alright? In fact, with you being so injured, the last thing that crossed my mind was that my car was practically destroyed. It's just a car, Puck. I can get another, but you… you could have died, you know? Do you have any idea about how worried I've been during these last few days?"

Kurt was mad. With every word he spoke, Kurt's voice was growing exasperated and that's super cool, Puck thinks. If Kurt is getting mad when Puck says he doesn't care about him, it's obviously because Kurt cares. But that doesn't explain why Kurt wants to stay away from him.

"Then if you don't hate me, why don't you come here?" Puck asks quietly.

Kurt lets out a long sigh. "It's going to be the best for us. Especially for you, Puck. But hey, you have your amazing family around, and even the Glee club has been excited about helping you out when you get better."

Puck snorts. "I don't give a damn about the Glee club, Kurt. You should be here, not them," he states, getting moody once again.

"And why should I be there, Puck?"

"Because."

Puck is aware that he's being stubborn, for reasons beyond his comprehension, but fuck it. The Glee club never gave a fuck about him and now they're all excited about helping him out? Screw that; if he didn't need them before, he doesn't need them now.

Does he have to almost die to get people caring about him? To hell with that, Kurt was there way before that happened.

"Puck, listen… I just called you to let you know I'm alive. You sounded upset and I didn't want to let you think things that you obviously believed were real while they're not. But we should be stay away from each other, okay?"

"I'm going to annoy the hell out of you until you talk to me again," Puck informs him, suddenly determined. "I don't know what's in your head, but I don't like the way you're ditching me. You won't answer my calls? You won't come around? That's cool; get ready to get your phone spammed 24/7 with my texts. You're not getting rid of me so easily, Kurt. I'm going to annoy you until you stop being a bitch."

"Puck, I-"

"I mean it. But thanks, you know? For telling me you're alive and that stuff," Puck admits. He's actually very grateful to Kurt for doing that. "It was really bothering me."

"My pleasure. Please, take care," Kurt requests with a soft voice.

"I will. See you soon, even if you don't want to."

Puck hangs up before Kurt could say anything about it.

The knowledge of Kurt being alive and even hearing his voice sounding very much healthy –and depressed, maybe– makes Puck feel lighter. It's like he got rid of a heavy pressure in his chest that has been upsetting him for what seems to be forever. Puck can almost breathe easily, even if he was breathing just fine before. Or ever since he woke up yesterday. Whatever…

He still can't believe he's been completely unconscious for a week. Now that he thinks a little bit more about that, he did notice that his mother was keeping something to herself, and also the nurse. The only thing that the doctor told him was that he's hit his head pretty badly and that they had to be careful now and on. Maybe Kurt was right, they didn't tell not to overwhelm him so soon.

And they were right, because Puck feels like shit now. He just woke up one day at hospital, not knowing how he got there or what was going on around him and on top of everything, he missed ten days of his life?

It doesn't make any sense to him, but if a very alive Kurt says so it must be truth.

Even if he's relieved by the fact that Kurt is not dead though, now Puck's pissed about Kurt's attitude. Kurt wasn't really giving him any attitude, or at least he didn't sound like he was, but still, Kurt is ditching him and Puck doesn't like that in the slightest.

A lot of people have ditched Puck in the past: his father, his friends, Quinn, Finn, even Mercedes, and in some way the whole Glee club… Puck knows that with some of those people it was Puck's fault that they left him, but Kurt is not blaming him for anything. That means that, for the first time in his life, Puck didn't do anything bad to scare people away from him. Therefore he is not going to let Kurt slip away so easily.

They were friends or whatever, and Puck is damn sure that Kurt likes to have him around. It doesn't make sense that after all they went through, now, out of nowhere, Kurt is suddenly pushing him away.

But Puck makes up his mind. He's not going to let Kurt ditch him, and what Puck wants is what he gets.

.

.

.

**Day 78**

Six days later the doctors consider Puck healthy enough to go back home and that's great because Puck was going insane. He felt fine, nothing hurt, nothing bothered, he ate well, spoke well, moved around perfectly, and he did all the exams to check on his brain plenty of times, everyday answering the same dumb questions like if he knew his name, the day it was and shit… If you asked him, he should have been sent home long ago.

After all, except for the little thing about going through brain surgery to remove subdural something -a thing that he learned later was just blood- he was just bruised and scratched.

On the bright side, Puck did get a kick-ass scar on the side of his head. And on the even brighter side, he's going back to school next Monday.

Doctors actually suggested and allowed him to stay at home for another week, but Puck isn't having any of it. Any other time Puck would have stayed at home, because 'Brain Surgery' is probably the most valid excuse to skip classes and Puck hates going to school, but he wants to face Kurt.

After a very long discussion with the doctor, in which Puck never gave up his stubbornness, they agreed to let him go back to school on Monday, but he can't play sports for at least one month. Next month Puck will have to get checked, "And then we'll see," the doctor said.

Puck didn't mind much.

During the past six days Puck kept his promise and texted Kurt around thirty times a day, every day. It was fun. Kurt never answered, so Puck wasn't sure if he read every message, but even if Kurt didn't, at least he'd be thinking 'Puck is so annoying' while he was deleting the messages and that's something, because Puck would prefer Kurt thinking he's a pain in the ass than forgetting about him.

Puck won't let Kurt forget about him, at least until he's able to deal with Kurt in person.

Puck usually texts Kurt with dumb things like_ Watching Tv, I'm bored,_ _Hello, Taps your shoulder,_ and a bunch of _Kurt, Kurt, KUUUURT, _or anything that comes to mind. When nothing comes to him Puck texts things like _khaeruhkhsdhj._

It's not like he's trying to communicate with Kurt. He's only trying to annoy him.

But when Puck arrives at his house and gets to his room he can't help pulling his cell out of his pocket and texting Kurt _I'm home,_ then putting the phone back in his pocket.

Puck looks around and everything looks just the same. His mother is downstairs cooking some food while Sarah is in her room. Things are going smooth with his mother, and for that, Puck is glad. It's been long since they spent so much time free from fighting and Puck kinds of likes that, so he promises to try not to upset her.

His phone vibrates on his pocket and he doesn't check it, because it's probably Finn, Mike, or Sam. Maybe Quinn. During the past week the Glee club has been visiting him every day, but not all of them together like the first time.

Deep inside, Puck would be okay if they didn't visit him or if they weren't suddenly as nice as they are to him. Do you really need to be close to death to get people's appreciation? Screw that.

They are trying though, so Puck doesn't give them a hard time, but he doesn't act very friendly towards them either. Puck found a safe territory between being dry and a bitch, and he stays there. He doesn't talk much, but they all blame it on his damaged head and Puck lets them believe that it's his head that makes him so uncommunicative, and not his will.

Yet, when he grabs his phone to see who's texting him, he grins when he finds that it's Kurt.

_I'm glad._

"Yes!" Puck yelps, feeling very much accomplished. The text is short, but still… Puck hurries to reply.

_I knew you read all my texts. Ha!_

Puck is feeling victorious. Basically, his plan has been working all along, but he shouldn't be surprised because it was a kick-ass plan and it couldn't fail. Still, getting the confirmation that his plan works? That rocks.

Puck actually stays several minutes, staring at his phone, waiting for a reply that never comes, and Puck laughs when he realizes that he has it coming.

If there's something he learned about Kurt is that he doesn't like to be proved wrong. Just like Puck, Kurt hates to lose an argument and Puck just flaunted his recent victory in their silent argument.

Puck chuckles and heads downstairs. He goes straight to the kitchen and asks his mother if she needs help.

"No, but thank you, sweetie," she tells him kindly. "Why don't you go to your room to rest a bit? Dinner will be ready in a while."

Puck rolls his eyes. "I've been in a bed for days, ma. I don't want to rest anymore."

"So have you heard from your friend Kurt? I haven't heard from him in days. I think I even miss him," she says, and laughs quietly.

Puck blinks. That came out from nowhere. It's not the first time that his mother asks about Kurt and, so far, Puck believed that she was asking just to be nice. After all, Puck and Kurt have kind of a bond after the accident. Puck is sure that his mother met Kurt at the hospital at some time, considering that she and Mr. Hummel are suing the driver of the red car together.

So Puck can't help growing curious. "Do you actually know him? Like… not just from seeing him around?"

"Of course I do," his mother answers as she cuts some vegetables. "Why do you think I asked you about him?"

Puck shrugs. "'Coz you were being nice?"

His mother sighs and a small smile appears in her face. "He helped me a lot, you know?"

"How?"

"Well, you know that our family is not exactly big. All the friends I have are workmates, your Nana is too old, and your sister is too young… I was pretty much alone, with you being so hurt, your sister here at home, and myself working insane hours to support you both. I wanted to stay with you as much as I could. I hated the thought of you being all alone at the hospital."

"I was in coma, ma. It's not like I was going to notice," Puck tells her, making her laugh.

"I know. Kurt said that talking to you, even if you were in coma, was going to be good for you. He told me he always talked to you, but I couldn't," she says, getting noticeably uncomfortable.

"'S okay, ma."

"I tried to, but I had this feeling that… talking to you and you being like that, it was like saying goodbye to you and I couldn't handle that," she explains, and a tear runs down her cheek. Puck feels like shit as he realizes how much his mother suffered. "But I didn't want you to wake up and find yourself all alone," she says, trying to sound more put together.

"And Kurt helped how?"

She puts the vegetables in the pot of boiling water and turns to face him again. "After he got discharged, he came the following morning. He was a mess, poor thing, you know? All bruised and stuff. He asked me if he could see you, and I have this feeling that he believed I wasn't going to let him. I remembered him; he came once some months ago to pick you up to go to school. He was awfully polite and, by then, you hadn't received any visitors but me. I guess your friends didn't want to bother us."

Yeah, right. Puck knows that no one gave a fucking damn. But he won't tell his mother that. "So?"

"So of course I let him!" she says with a smile. "You can't imagine the smile on his face when I told him that he could see you. I guess he felt guilty for what happened."

Puck frowns. It was his fault that they crashed, not Kurt's. Why would he feel guilty about it?

"Guilty?" Puck asks, not getting it. "Why guilty?"

"I don't know. Because he was driving? I told him several times not to blame himself, but I don't know if he ever listened to me. The thing is that, while he was there, I got a call from work. So far my workmates covered me as much as they could, but it got to the point that my bitch of a boss threatened to fire me if I didn't show up, and Kurt heard me telling my boss that I couldn't leave you alone for so long since I had no one that could stay with you while I was gone. Kurt offered."

Puck can't help smiling. So typical of Kurt; he's always so decent, as he calls himself, and with good reason. Kurt is indeed a decent dude.

"That's cool," Puck says, grinning.

His mother snorts. "I hate myself for having to accept his help."

Puck feels defensive suddenly. Kurt is visibly gay and he prays to God for his mother not to be another homophobe that wants him to stay away from the gay kid, like everyone in Lima. "Why?" Puck asks quietly.

"If you'd seen the way he looked," she says, and Puck holds the kitchen table hard, trying to suppress his growing anger. "He was all bruised, Puck. Clearly he was hurt, and he's just your age. That boy was supposed to be resting, not helping an old woman because she has no one else to ask for help."

Puck exhales, relieved. For a moment he thought that the peaceful relationship he had achieved with his mother was about to end, with Puck yelling at her not to mess with Kurt.

"But you accepted his help anyways."

"Well, yeah. He told me that he could stay with you while I was at work. He told me a billion times that he didn't mind and that he actually wanted to be there. And I felt like he needed to be with you, you know, to ease his guilt. That day, I left to work, leaving you with Kurt, and when I got back to hospital he told me he was coming back tomorrow if I was okay with that. Then he said that we could do the same thing the following day and all the days after that that I needed, until he went back to school."

Puck smiles; his mother loves him and Kurt cared a lot… Not every day you get to feel so appreciated.

Then he remembers that Sarah claimed to know Kurt the day that the Glee club visited him. After his mother telling him a long story that Puck didn't know about her and Kurt, he can't help wondering if his sister really knows Kurt or if she just saw him around.

"Does Sarah know him too?"

His mother grins. "Yes. It only happened twice, but while I was at the hospital with you your Nana stayed here to take care of Sarah. One day, your Nana wasn't feeling well and she had to go to the hospital, and God, I really thought she was going to have something… The last thing I needed was you both in the hospital! I didn't want to take Sarah with me because I didn't want her to see you like that… Kurt offered to stay with Sarah until your Nana was back from the hospital."

Puck has seen his Nana and she looked as good as always. He can't believe so many things happened while he was passed out. "What did Nana have?"

"Oh, nothing. She ate something that made her ill; the doctor just gave her a few pills. And she had to go back to the doctor two days later for a reevaluation, so Kurt stayed with your sister again. They seemed to get along pretty well; your sister really adored him."

Puck laughs. "Well, Kurt loves fashion and Sarah is a girl who loves dresses, so I can only imagine what they did while being alone."

His mother laughs loudly. "Well, I owe him a big one. You know how much I hate her when she wears make up, but apparently Kurt taught her some tips that made her look like an actual eleven year old girl and not like a clown. She even told me that Kurt said that the secret of good makeup is not to look like you're wearing make up. That boy is a genius. Sarah says that she likes to look_ fresh _now."

Puck never noticed that Sarah actually stopped wearing those ugly blue eye shadows, the horrible lip gloss, and the super trashy red on her fingernails. He has witnessed a billion arguments between his sister and his mother because his mother didn't like Sarah wearing makeup and Sarah arguing back that 'all her friends did it, so she had to do it too not to be a loser.'

Their mother didn't allow Sarah to wear make up at school, but Sarah always came back from classes with blue eye shadow, lip gloss, and painted fingernails. They guessed some of her friends did her makeup at school.

"That sounds like Kurt," Puck has to admit.

"I think it's great you've got a friend like him, you know, Noah?" his mother says, with a very kind tone of voice. "You don't get to have friends like Kurt very often. If there's something that life taught me it's that, when things are okay, we believe we have plenty of friends, but when things are bad… most people don't stick around. It's in the bad moments when you get to know who your real friends are. So don't screw up with this kid, alright?"

Puck gives his mother a long stare and then he smiles. "I won't," he tells her, and that's a promise. Kurt is his boy and he's not letting him go. "I'm going upstairs for a bit, okay?"

"Okay."

He heads to his room with a weird warmness in his chest. He's smiling, even if he doesn't know why, but he can't help it. He's quite happy.

When Puck opens the door of his room his gaze falls upon his bed. Or rather, his gaze falls upon a black coat lying on his bed, and Puck feels like the world has suddenly stopped spinning.

He's having horrible déjà vu.

Puck steps inside his room quietly, even holding his breath, getting closer and closer to the black coat over his bed and feeling threatened. He sits on the bed, with the black coat in front of him, and he knows he has seen this somewhere. He closes his eyes, pressing his forehead with his hands… He hasn't felt this confused since he woke up at the hospital, believing Kurt was dead.

_It's Kurt's._

Puck opens his eyes at the realization. Kurt's coat is on his bed, just like it happened before, and Puck starts seeing a series of images in his head that slowly make him remember. He remembers waking up with Kurt's coat over him… and it was a proof of Kurt being alive… but the coat was gone, and the Glee club was mad at him.

A wave of panic washes over Puck as he starts hyperventilating.

"No, not again," Puck mutters to himself. He notices himself shaking as he tries to pull out his phone from his pocket.

Kurt can't be dead again; his mother just talked to him about Kurt staying with him and helping her. Kurt met his sister and taught her makeup tips. Kurt texted him minutes ago and Puck even talked to Kurt once.

But the coat is real, and the devastation he felt when the coat was gone and he couldn't prove to the Glee club that Kurt was alive, is back.

_When did that happen?_ Puck asks to himself. The images are there in his head.

It takes him forever to force his fingers to stop trembling, to be able to dial Kurt's number.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up," Puck says anxiously as Kurt doesn't answer the phone.

"_Hello, this is Kurt. Please, leave a message."_

"Fuck! Kurt, are you there? Just answer your damn phone," Puck pleads desperately. He can barely breathe. "I... I found your coat, and shit, please tell me this isn't a fucking dream or something. You were alive until now, and now… fuck! I just, I just feel like I'm going crazy," he says and groans. "Just tell me I didn't dream you being alive and that now I woke up and you're dead or something, just... God, I'm so fucked."

Puck hangs up and collapses onto his back on the mattress. Out of the corner of his eye, he stares at Kurt's coat and, slowly, he dares to touch it. The fabric is weird, too soft, but too thick at the same time, and Puck is sure that he has no clothes made of this fabric and that he's never worn Kurt's clothes, but the smooth and warm feeling on his skin is anything but foreign to him.

His phone rings, making Puck jump in the bed, and the phone slips from his hands, falling to the floor. Thankfully it keeps on ringing, so that means it's not broken. Puck hurries to grab it back and answer the call.

"Kurt?"

"Puck, are you alright?"

Puck is actually panting, but Kurt's voice is on the other end of the line so he forces himself to relax. "Shit, man. Don't scare me like that."

"Puck, what happened?" Kurt enquires, clearly concerned. "I just heard your voice mail and-"

"I don't know, I don't know," Puck says, speaking fast and growing nervous again. "I just came to my room and I found your coat, you know? The one you gave me to prove to others that you were alive, but then you weren't alive, it was my letterman jacket-"

"Hey, hey, slow down," Kurt requests him with a smooth voice. "Take a deep breath," he says, and Puck does what Kurt said. "Now, tell me again, because I have no clue what you're talking about."

Puck nods, even if Kurt can't see him. "I found your black coat in my room, alright?"

"Hum… okay?"

"You gave it to me to prove to the Glee club you were alive, but it turned into my letterman jacket when I showed it to them, so it meant you were still dead. They hated me; they thought I was making jokes about you being dead, but I wasn't," Puck explains, reviving that horrible feeling. "I was sadder than they were! But the coat was gone later, and now it's back, so I thought you were dead again, but you're not, right?"

There's a silence at the other end of the line and, for a second, Puck believes he lost Kurt forever again, until he hears Kurt sighing.

"I'm alive, Puck. As for the rest of the things you said, where did you get those ideas from?"

"What ideas?" Puck asks, not getting what Kurt's talking about.

"The proof of me being alive and the letterman jacket… the Glee club?"

Puck rolls his eyes at Kurt's idiocy, but when he opens his mouth to explain why he said all that stuff, he has no clue where all that came from. "I don't know," he replies quietly, feeling stupid and suddenly small. "It's just… I was so sure about it, you know?"

"I thought it was a trick to get my attention, but you scared me with that message," Kurt says, a bit annoyed, but also a bit worried. "You sounded so upset; I thought you were having an attack or something."

"I'm sorry," Puck mumbles. "But I'm glad you're alive."

Kurt actually laughs, and Puck can't help grinning. "Why do you insist on me being dead? I'm very much alive, Puck. Remember that next time. I'm glad to see you'd be missing me if I was dead though," he says, his voice growing soft and low.

The mere thought of Kurt being death is overwhelming. It's not like when you think 'what would I do if X person dies' and start guessing how would it feel. Puck can't explain it, but it's like he already knows how it feels to lose Kurt.

"Of course I'd miss you," Puck states, even if it sounds super lame. "And you better miss me when I die."

"Don't you even joke about that," Kurt snaps at him, obviously mad.

It's a good answer, so Puck doesn't push it. "It still doesn't explain why your coat is here in my room," Puck says. "I'm not crazy; I'm seeing it right now."

At that very moment there's a knock on his door and, before Puck could say anything, his sister opens the door, sticking her head in. "I left Kurt's coat there," she points at it. "He forgot it at the hospital; you have to give it him back when you see him. And also, you have to ask him when he's coming over because I want to show him some clothes I want mom to buy for me."

Puck nods and his sister leaves right away.

"My sis told me you left your coat at the hospital and that I have to give it back to you," Puck informs Kurt.

"I know. I'm glad that she's got it. I feared it had been left behind, and it's Gucci last collection."

"You know?" Puck asks, perplexed. "You left behind a piece of clothing in a hospital on purpose? Did you go insane or something?"

Kurt laughs. "The air conditioner in your room was terrible. It was always so cold…"

"Pfft, you left it there to warm yourself up while visiting me? Kurt there's no way you wore the same coat every day," Puck says, and he's not being suspicious at all; he actually can't imagine Kurt wearing the same clothes for two consecutive days. But when he hears Kurt almost gasping, Puck knows he caught Kurt in something.

"It was for you," Kurt explains in a very low voice. Puck hears him though.

"For me?"

Kurt sighs. "I'm sorry, alright? But you were covered with only a blanket, and the sleeves of your gown were short… You were cold, so sometimes I covered you with it. I'm sorry; I just thought you were cold."

Puck can tell that, on the other end of the line, Kurt is rolling his eyes to himself, feeling stupid and embarrassed, and Puck hates that Kurt is so uncomfortable because of this.

"Dude, it's not a big deal."

"Don't _dude_ me."

Puck grins. That's the Kurt he likes to listen to. "You don't have to be sorry, jeez. It's sort of nice," Puck says, shrugging to himself. "I mean, I was on a coma, so I don't think I ever felt cold, but still…"

"Umh hum."

His mother calls him for dinner and Puck doesn't really want to end the conversation, but he has to. "My Ma is calling me for dinner. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay. And Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy, okay? Don't stress yourself too much, and now that you know that I can't help calling you back when you sound so needy, you better not play tricks with that," Kurt warns.

"That's actually a very good idea," Puck says, actually considering it.

"Don't turn yourself into the boy who cried wolf. Bye, Puck."

Kurt hangs up, and maybe he's right. Kurt only answered his phone calls twice, and both of the times Puck was panicking. If he plays with it and then actually gets into a panic over Kurt's life again, Kurt won't be there to assure him he's very much alive and calm him down.

He still has no clue where he's getting so many weird thoughts that seem to be so real, but, until he figures it out, Puck decides not to push his luck with Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1: **I'm sorry for the delay. My beta sent me this chapter last night, but for some reason it went straight to the spam mail, and I didn't find it.

**A/N2: **Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Day 80**

Ever since Puck woke up at the hospital it seemed that his Gleemates developed a sudden love for him. They all act friendly and caring, calling him and visiting him constantly, and most of the time Puck can hardly stand it. He doesn't like two-faced people. When Puck despises someone, he'll let them know right to their faces. He'd never act all friendly towards someone he doesn't like.

Puck is not the brightest bulb in the box, but he's not stupid enough to let himself fall in the _best friends forever_ trap. Maybe spending so much time with Kurt helped him to be more tolerant towards people. It's not like he had to learn that by tolerating Kurt, because Kurt proved to be a very tolerable guy, but just the spending time with someone that allows you to speak with no need to start fighting made him get used to it.

So while Puck wants to yell at his Glee mates to leave him the fuck alone, he says nothing. He never acts too friendly, and he never feels particularly talkative with them, so he just doesn't speak much.

Puck acts decent.

His male Gleemates making schedules to drive Puck around, though, annoyed him a lot. Sam, Mike, Finn and Artie -his father actually- have a specific day to either take Puck to school or to drive him back home. Puck still can't drive, and even if Kurt wasn't being a bitch to him and wanted to keep their rides secret, his SUV still got completely destroyed in the accident.

Puck claimed he could walk to school, but his mother wasn't very fond of that idea.

So it's Monday and Puck finds himself in the backseat of Finn's old car, listening to Rachel, who won't ever shut up, updating him about the latest news in the Glee club.

He doesn't listen to what she's saying. Puck stares out the window, trying to suppress the desire to ask her to shut the fuck up.

"Puck!" Rachel calls out loud, like she's usually not loud enough.

"What, Berry?" Puck asks dully.

"You're not listening to me!"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Sorry," he says, tiredly.

"Well, if you would have listened to me, you'd know about Finn's small gathering in his brand new room next Friday. It's just for boys. Finn wants to play video games on his new huge TV and listen to music, and I don't mind because I'm his girlfriend so I've already seen the place and helped decorate it of course."

"I see," Puck replies, not very interested in what she's saying.

"Dude, so what do you say?" Finn asks him.

"About what?"

"Are you listening to what we're saying to you?" Finn enquires, sounding amused and alarmed at the same time as he exchanges some worried glances with his girlfriend.

Puck knows that people keep confusing his lack of interest with brain damage and he doesn't even bother to correct them. Maybe if they see that Puck isn't paying attention to them they'll stop talking about stupid stuff.

"Yeah," Puck tells Finn.

"So what do you say? Want to come with the guys to play some video games next Friday? My new room is awesome, dude. No more cowboy wallpaper. It's huge, and I even got an incredible TV."

"Okay," Puck agrees, and sighs defeated.

Thankfully they arrive to school soon, so Puck doesn't have to deal with Berry's constant babbling anymore. He has no clue how Finn can deal with Rachel. She's not even hot enough to compensate for her annoying attitude. Sure, Puck dated her, but they didn't even last ten days. Puck's not sure he could have dealt with her for so long.

When Puck gets out from the car he instantly notices the stares everyone in the parking lot is giving to him. People actually stop their walk to watch him; Puck quirks an unimpressed eyebrow and starts walking towards the building.

He pays no attention to the gazes he's getting, but it seems worse than when he came back to school after getting free from juvie. People feared him, but now it's like he's just making everyone uncomfortable. That's cool, though, because he doesn't want people around right now anyway.

He'd like to see Kurt though. Puck only chose to get back to school sooner than he should have to see Kurt and force him back to his side. Also, Puck kind of misses the guy and he doesn't let himself to admit it, but he hardly can wait to see Kurt again.

As Puck steps into the hallway he finds himself being followed by Finn and Rachel again. They seem as upset as the rest of the students, but continue to walk by his side, avoiding people's stares.

"Don't pay attention, alright, Puck? It'll pass."

"I don't," Puck informs Finn, and he has no idea what _will pass_, but he doesn't ask either. When he reaches his locker, he turns to face Finn and Rachel. "Are you going to be my shadow all day long? I can handle myself just fine," Puck states, trying and failing at suppressing his irritation.

Finn nods, looking away. "Sorry, man. I'll see you in class. C'mon, Rachel," he says, taking his girlfriend by her arms and disappearing in the crowd.

Puck sighs relieved. Finally a bit of peace.

He looks to his sides, catching more odd glances directed towards him, but people look away as soon as they notice that Puck is staring at them. He shakes his head in annoyance.

Puck opens his locker, trying to remember what class he has next… Geometry? English? Math?

Puck snorts to himself. Definitely not Math, he thinks as he grabs his Geometry books. It was Geometry. _How could I have thought Math?_ Puck laughs to himself. He hasn't attended a Math class in almost three years. His Math books lie in the bottom of his locker, getting dustier every day…

A shiver runs all the way up his spine.

He has_ that_ feeling again. There's something in his head that's trying to come out. A bunch of blurry images appear inside his head and Puck stays very still, trying to concentrate, to turn the images into any sort of sequence.

"_I picked your lock. I put the vinyl under your Math book."_

Kurt's voice resounds vivid in his head and Puck actually turns around, believing that Kurt is right there, but no one is there except a bunch of students giving him stares. Will they ever quit it?

Puck's breath picks up as he starts remembering the vinyl and what that meant, but he assures himself that what he has in his mind can't be real. Kurt is alive, people said so, and he even talked to the boy twice.

"So if there's some Deep Purple vinyl," he tells to himself as he starts lifting his books up, "it doesn't mean that Kurt is dead."

But when he lifts his last Math book the vinyl is there. The white envelope that Puck remembers so well now is there… But Kurt never told him where it was until he was dead, and Puck is here finding it again.

How could have he known if Kurt wasn't dead?

Puck takes the vinyl and shuts his locker. The record feels so real in his hand that it only makes Kurt being dead more real. Puck goes dizzy. _Not again. Please, not again._

He turns around, leaning back against his locker to catch some air, and the first thing he can think about is giving Kurt a call. That will make everything clear like before, and Puck prays for Kurt to answer his call this time.

Yet, when Puck is about to shove his hand in his pocket to get his phone, he actually sees Kurt, covered in red liquid, walking fast and dodging people in the hallways. Kurt doesn't notice him there and disappears behind a restroom door.

Puck smiles to himself, feeling very relieved.

_Why does this shit keep on happening?_

It doesn't matter though, because he just witnessed Kurt walking around very much alive and he also realizes that he missed the guy more than he thought. It's been only a bit more than two weeks since the last time they saw each other, but Puck feels like it's been forever.

It's super lame, Puck knows that, but it's not like someone is going to find out he missed a guy. And those kinds of feelings are just for girls, but Puck is a stud and he can handle it without turning into a chick.

The bell rings and, in a matter of seconds, the hallway is completely deserted. Kurt hasn't come out from the girls' restroom and, seeing as no is one around, Puck opens his locker to leave the vinyl inside to pick it up later, deciding to take the chance and say hello.

Kurt is standing in front of the sinks, washing what seems to be raspberry slushy off his face.

"Hey," Puck greets, since Kurt hasn't noticed his presence.

Kurt jumps in place. "Dear Prada! What-"

Whatever Kurt was about to say, though, Puck won't ever know because Kurt stares at him with his mouth hung open, a look of what Puck thinks is surprise on his face. However, Kurt just turns back to the sinks and continues washing the slushie off his face.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Puck asks him, growing a bit mad. For a guy who prides himself on being way too classy, he's showing very little manners. Kurt could at least say hello.

He approaches the boy, leaning against the sink by the one Kurt's using.

"I told you we shouldn't be around each other, Puck," Kurt says dryly, without even stopping what he's doing.

"You know, out of all the fucking people in this school, I thought that you were going to be happy to see me," Puck informs him with disdain.

Why is Kurt avoiding him here as well? He's happy to see Kurt safe and sound. Why Kurt is not feeling the same way?

Finally Kurt straightens up, meeting his eyes. His face is completely damp and his hair and white shirt are soaked and stained. Man, Puck wants to punch whoever did this to Kurt; he knows how bitchy Kurt is about his looks. Kurt must be feeling enraged and well... humiliated. Puck has been there too, and he got to learn how humiliating is to get slushied.

"Who says I'm not happy?"

Puck snorts. "Tell that to your face."

Kurt narrows his eyes at him. "Just because I don't want you around, it doesn't mean I'm not happy you're back at school. I thought you were going to die, Puck. Of course it makes me happy to see you well. Happy to hear that? Good. Now please go, before someone walks in."

Puck is going nowhere. "I'll go when I feel like it," he states defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt sighs. "Whatever," he mumbles, turning off the faucets. Then Kurt grabs his bag and disappears inside a cubicle, slamming the door shut.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Puck barks at Kurt. This is getting stupid. They never got along so badly until right now and if Kurt believes that being a bitch is going to scare him away he is damn wrong.

Puck has dealt with lots of girls and their PMS, lots of cougars and their damn menopause moods swings, and, on top of everything, he has dealt with Santana. Bitchiness is something that Puck knows like the back of his hand.

"Don't call me dude," Kurt snaps at him from the other side of the door. "I have to change my clothes. I'm sorry if needing some privacy offends your sensibilities."

Puck kneels down to peek under the cubicle's door. He only sees Kurt's legs, but it does seem like Kurt is changing his clothes, so Puck doesn't bug him about that.

"Why do you ignore me? Why don't you look at me? Are you going to be like everyone else? I've been getting weird stares ever since I stepped out of Finn's car. It's even worse than when I got back from juvie."

Silence falls upon them and it lasts for a few seconds until Puck hears Kurt sighing.

"It's my fault," Kurt says, speaking lowly.

Puck steps forward, close to the door that separates them both. "What d'you mean?"

He knows that he finally got Kurt's attention. From what Puck can hear, Kurt is very still, not even moving to change his clothes. "They've been talking…"

"Talking?"

"About us, Puck," Kurt explains. "About why we got involved in a car crash together. About what were you doing in my car."

Puck presses his lips together. That's bad news. But so far it seems that what everyone knows is that they were together just that day, so it's not like their past, and their possible future, will be compromised.

"No one knows we hang out together," Puck tells him. "So it's cool; we can keep on doing it."

"They said stuff, Puck. I'm used to be harassed, but I didn't want them to bother you. Especially with the things they said. You would have ended up fighting with them and that could either hurt you more or send you back to juvie."

Puck chuckles. No one will approach him, having a huge fresh scar on his head. Puck wouldn't bother someone like himself, who apparently has a 'fragile brain.' You could easily end up in jail if some small pushing around went wrong. "You don't have to worry, Kurt. C'mon."

"No, I just…" Kurt takes a deep and loud breath. "I made up a rumor. It's my fault they're giving you odd looks."

"Can you come outside so we can talk about this?"

Seriously, talking to Kurt through the damn door it's pissing him off.

"You're going to be mad," Kurt says, sounding small, and since when does Kurt talk like that?

"It makes me mad that you don't look at me," Puck tells him sternly, but not too much since he doesn't want to scare Kurt.

"Just give me a minute."

Puck nods and walks around the restroom until Kurt walks out from the cubicle wearing a black fitted sweater that ends above his knees. Only Kurt can wear stuff like that and look sort of fine.

They exchange a small look; Kurt stands in front of the mirror as he takes a comb out of his bag. "Your cavemen friends gave me a hard time the very first day I came back to school," Kurt speaks before Puck could ask him to. "They said I was trying to convert you and that they were going to beat the gay you got from me out of your body."

"Kurt, that's-"

"I wasn't going to let that happen," Kurt cuts him off. "I told them they better not and, right before getting punched, a big lie came out of my mouth."

Puck frowns. "What did you say?"

"That in juvie you sent a couple of guys to the hospital for calling you gay."

Puck snaps his eyes wide open in surprise and he can't help laughing. "That I what?"

He was the one who got sent right to the hospital. There was no way he could have laid a finger on those huge guys that were around him. The idea of himself trying to even poke those crazy psycho dudes it's completely bizarre.

"They stopped right away. They were going to hit me, but they got… not scared, at least not because of me. But when I saw them being thoughtful, I lied even more. I told him that when you were in juvie I visited you once. That, of course, everyone noticed I was very much gay, so two guys called you fag and you instantly jumped on them. I told them I witnessed it all; that you beat them hard and that it took five guards to get you off of them."

Puck gapes at Kurt. That's the biggest and craziest lie ever. He can't believe Kurt could lie so much, because that was a huge lie. He actually made up a whole story.

"And they believed you?"

Kurt shrugs. "They asked me how got released since you were so violent and I just told them that, of course, you slept with the cougar that was in charge of deciding if you were getting out on probation or not."

Puck can't hold it anymore and he bursts into laughter again. "I can't believe you said all that!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, obviously remorseful.

"Don't be; it's kind of awesome."

"At the end, I told them about the day of the accident. That I warned you that if people saw you with me they were going to give you hell, but that you said that if people did you were going to do the same thing that you supposedly did in juvie. After all, you wouldn't mind to go back since you really ruled the place. The rumor spread, and they think you're a complete psycho."

Puck is still laughing. "How can they be so stupid? It makes sense now, though. They were really giving me odd glances."

Kurt sighs. "I'm sorry. I thought they were going to accuse me of lying, since it really is the most far-fetched story in the world, but I guess the guys on the football team sweated out all their brain cells during their matches. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to lie so hugely, I just didn't want you to get in any trouble or worse, get hurt."

Kurt proceeds to comb his hair, avoiding Puck's gaze, and Puck knows that Kurt is feeling like shit and obviously trying not to show it. He wishes Kurt wasn't feeling that way, because what he did was all kinds of awesome.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt," Puck tells him. "You were just watching my back and you also gave me the greatest rep in the world."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and meets Puck's eyes in the mirror. "You call being a psycho a good rep?"

Puck shrugs. "It keeps people away from me. I don't want them around. I want you around, but you keep avoiding me. I thought we were cool."

Kurt visibly flinches at Puck's words; Puck taps his feet, waiting for an answer. He still doesn't know why Kurt is pushing him away.

Kurt, though, puts his stuff back in his bag and turns to face Puck in what feels like will be their last exchange of words. "We were cool, Puck. And I don't hate you. But we could get in trouble."

"We did this for months and no one noticed! We fooled everyone!"

"Everyone almost found out when you almost died in a car crash!" Kurt snaps at him. "I'm not taking risks. Now if you please, I'm awfully late for first period."

Kurt passes by his side in the direction to the door, but Puck turns around quickly and grabs Kurt by his hand to prevent him from going away. Suddenly they are face-to-face, but all of Puck's attention goes right to their hands, together.

Puck stares at their hands, having an awkward sensation, oddly not from the fact that he's holding hands with a guy, but from the strange familiarity that he is feeling with the contact.

"Puck?"

Puck looks up. Kurt looks nervous, carefully sliding his hand from Puck's grip, and Puck has to fight the bizarre urge that suddenly hits him to take Kurt's hand back.

He wants to keep Kurt here though, so Puck remembers he has the vinyl that Kurt gave him to him. "Thank you," he blurts out. "I found the gift you gave to me."

Kurt frowns. "What gift?"

Puck is taken aback. Didn't Kurt put that vinyl in his locker? Who else could have done that? "The Deep Purple vinyl. The one you left in my locker, under my Math books," Puck explains, and it sounds like a question, but Kurt opens his eyes wide in obvious surprise.

"How did you know how to find it?" Kurt enquires, still looking stunned.

"Did you put it there?" Puck asks, and Kurt nods slowly, looking away. "Because you told me."

"I never told you that."

Puck sighs, exasperated. "Look, my mind got really fucked and I can't explain why or how, but I do remember you telling me where to find it. I only looked for it because I have your voice inside my head telling me about it. And guess what? I did find it."

Kurt looks suddenly nervous. "Do you remember anything else?" he asks tentatively.

Puck chuckles. "Nah, I just have all these weird images and-" Wait a fucking second. Why is Kurt asking this? Puck gives Kurt a suspicious glance, and Kurt looks away once again. "Why are you asking me this? What do you know?"

"Nothing," Kurt he says quickly, holding his head high. "I'm glad you liked it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Please, do what I say and stay away from me. It's for your own sake, Puck. I mean it."

Kurt turns around and when he's almost by the door Puck informs him: "You're not ditching me so easily, Kurt. I'm going to get you back, no matter how much it takes me."

Kurt stays still, back to Puck, listening to him. Then he sighs and exits the room.

Puck stares at his own hand again, once he's all by himself in the girls' restroom. He wiggles his fingers, almost able to feel the ghost of Kurt's touch. Puck always thought that the first thing that was going to cross through his mind if he held hands with a guy was "This is so gay."

Now that's the last thing that he's thinking about. He doesn't feel weird or disgusted; he's puzzled about how familiar and natural it felt.

Puck shrugs. He'll figure it out later. After all, when he's not forcing himself to remember… Puck doesn't even know what he has to remember, but he's sure that there's something inside his head and, apparently, Kurt knows too. How that's possible, Puck has no fucking idea, but what he's sure is that things will start making sense eventually.

He thought that Kurt was dead and he's not. The thing with Kurt's coat, Puck figured out. And now the vinyl.

Everything is related to Kurt, so now Puck just has another reason not to let Kurt go so easily.

And damn, by the time that Kurt is gone, Puck remembers that he has Kurt's coat in his backpack. It took Puck several minutes to make the damn coat fit inside his backpack, but fuck it. If Kurt complains about the wrinkles, it's his fucking fault for running away from him. Now Puck will have to carry it around for longer, and man, those wrinkles should get permanent; that will teach Kurt a lesson.

Nah, Puck thinks to himself. Kurt will cry forever if his coat got ruined. Puck won't take it back to school; when he can see Kurt again properly, he'll give the coat back.

.

**.**

**.**

**Day 82**

Puck stares at his phone, satisfied, as he sends Kurt his _maybe_ thirtieth message today. As usual, Kurt never replied any of those messages, but that's cool because spamming Kurt's is something that makes Puck smile.

He can only picture Kurt rolling his eyes as his flashy iPhone announces a new text, but still reading it because obviously Puck has Kurt where he wants him.

After about thirty messages of pure randomness Puck decides to call it a day and leave Kurt alone until tomorrow. It's late, after all, and Puck is aware about the importance that Kurt gives to his beauty sleep. Puck is not sure what time Kurt goes to bed, but it's nighttime and Kurt probably had dinner already so Puck decides to let him rest.

Puck goes to his mother's room. She smiles when she spots him. She's already in bed, watching some TV.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Puck nods. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm a bit tired, but I'm alright. How's school going?"

Puck steps closer to his mother's bed and sits on the mattress, glancing at the TV that is showing Bridal Plasty. "Just alright. That show is shit."

"Language, Noah," she warns.

"Sorry. But it's true. Imagine I marry a girl, who will look all different the day we marry!"

His mother snorts. "She'll look better apparently," she says, not truly convinced.

"I like hot chicks, but that's way too much plastic," Puck admits, and it feels weird to be talking about this with his mother.

"You're behaving with girls, right, son?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't like you playing with girls. Have you ever thought that those girls might have brothers? You wouldn't like someone playing with Sarah, would you?"

Puck never thought about it that way, and the idea of boys being around his baby sis is unbearable. "It doesn't matter. I won't let her date until she's thirty," he declares, making his mother laugh. "But I'm staying away from chicks, if you want to know. They only bring trouble and any other time I wouldn't mind, but I don't want complications right now."

The older woman nods, looking impressed. "That's very mature of you, Noah. And please, don't address women as 'chicks;' it's degrading."

"You know, not all girls are as decent as you think they are," he informs his mother, because she talks like women are something fragile and pure, while most of the girls Puck fucks around with are usually the first ones undressing for him with no major trouble.

Okay, Puck picks easy hot girls, but you can't show much respect to girls who offer you sex before asking your name, right? They don't even ask you if you want to get laid with them, they just invite you. Surely those chicks don't need flowers and shit.

"They are women and you're a man. You must respect them."

Puck rolls his eyes. Whatever.

Puck's gaze falls upon a Cosmopolitan magazine that rests on top of his mother's nightstand. He grabs the magazine and laughs. "Since when do you read this?"

He can't believe his mother would buy a Cosmopolitan! She's so not the type of woman who'd qualify to be a Cosmo girl. She even hates Sex and the City and stuff like that.

His mother sees the magazine in her son's hands and laughs. "Oh, that's Kurt's."

Puck is suddenly put on alert. He's not laughing much now, but he's curious and also suspicious. If there's something Puck learned after he woke up in the hospital it's to pay close attention to anything related to Kurt.

"Kurt's?"

"Yeah. He used to talk to you a lot and I guess one day he ran out of words and literally showed up with the magazine in his hands saying, 'He's might appreciate some good reading,' and I think that was the first time I had laughed since you got admitted in the hospital," his mother tells him with a smile on her face. "Then he told me that he actually read Vogue and that Cosmo is much more superficial, but on days like the ones we were going through we maybe needed some silly lecture."

Puck observes at the cover of the magazine: a blonde girl who Puck doesn't know is on the cover and there's a bunch of headlines like '7 Yummi Fat Melting Foods,' 'His Biggest Sex Secrets,' 'What It's Like to Love a Girl,' and a bunch of crap that Puck believes to be completely stupid, until he spots a headline on the top of the cover, inside a bright yellow circle, that says: 'Cosmo Sex IQ. Test your sex IQ.'

"_And I think we should take a sex IQ quiz."_

Kurt's voice inside Puck's head makes him flinch. There's something going on with this and Puck is damn sure about that.

"It did work for me to clear my head a bit," his mother speaks again, interrupting his trail of thoughts. "It's amazing the amount of stupid things they print there, but when you have your head about to explode it's a nice way to turn your thought off for a little while."

Puck grins at his mother. "That's cool. I'll leave you alone, okay?"

His mother nods and he kisses her in her cheek. She offers him a kind smile. "Sleep well, son."

"You, too."

"Oh, Noah," his mother calls him, and he turns around, hiding the magazine behind his back. "Your probation official called today, you are resuming your community service next Sunday."

"Okay," Puck says and leaves the room quickly so his mother won't notice that he took the magazine with him. The last thing Puck wants his mother to think is that he either has the magazine to jerk off over not-naked chicks, or that he actually is interested in all the crap tips the magazine gives. Either options suck.

As for the community service, it's not that bad having to go back. Kids are kind of cool; much to Puck's surprise, children seem to like him just fine and he gets along with them. Plus, nurses are all over him all time. Puck discovered that kids work as a chicks magnet.

Puck locks himself in his room and starts looking for the Sex IQ thing.

Once he finds it he starts reading the whole article or whatever it is. It's just a bunch of questions, and on the other side of the page the correct answers. At first he remembers nothing, but as he keeps on reading the questions he can hear Kurt's voice in the back of his head, though he can't make out the words yet.

"What percentage of men in relationships always have orgasms during sex? 55%, 75% or 95%?" Puck mutters as he reads it, and wonders who came up with this bunch of crap.

"_I think we are in a tight spot. You don't have relationships and I don't have sex," _Puck laughs at Kurt's voice, full of laughter, and also at the joy he feels as he finally recalls something specific.

And it's easier after that. As Puck keeps on reading he has Kurt's voice in his head as a perfect memory, reading the questions along with him.

At some point, Puck analyzes the facts: his mother tells him Kurt talked to him while he was unconscious. In the past few days he could figure out things like… what happened with Kurt's coat, or with the Deep Purple vinyl, and he didn't know how that information came to his brain.

Everything is clearer now. Maybe.

But for the first time, Puck has clear memories. The more he keeps on thinking about it, the more images start appearing in his head. He has the image of himself, lying in his bed, with Kurt asking him the shit Sex IQ questions.

Why they were laying in bed together? Puck has no clue about that, but maybe his fucked up brain –it was fucked up; after all, he went through brain surgery– filled the empty spots. The only thing certain was Kurt's voice.

Puck can't recall feeling uncomfortable about sharing his bed with Kurt, so it's obvious that even his subconscious knows that Puck is sexually unbendable, enough to not feel threatened by doing gay stuff. Puck grins, accomplished. He really is a stud.

In the end this all means that the information slowly popping up inside his head was there because Kurt put all that there. The rest was a product of his weird head, but anything that came from Kurt's mouth was real.

Kurt probably gave him the coat while he was unconscious, and also told him where to find the vinyl.

"Puck, you're a fucking genius," he says, beyond proud of himself.

Now he has to find the reason why Kurt is avoiding him, but Puck's not much worried. It's only a matter of time until he figures it out, and when he does that he'll get Kurt back.

His gaze goes back to the article and the first thing he reads is the damn question about guys having a G spot. Puck can recall Kurt's mischievous grin, telling him that We so do, and instantly Puck revives that bothered feeling he had back then.

From what Puck knows, and from what is also obvious, Kurt has never gotten laid. Guys don't even approach him! Puck is the only guy who approaches him. Puck is the only one and also the first one to hang around with Kurt, so the mere idea of other guys being around Kurt makes him angry.

Kurt is cool with him because Puck's an awesome dude; Puck knows that. But Kurt is also cool with him because Puck is the only guy who lets himself be around 'the gay boy'. Puck doesn't push Kurt away and he actually likes being around him.

Other guys missed their chance. Puck is not giving up his place.

Puck reads the answer part to the Sex IQ to find out what it is that Kurt knows about sex that he doesn't, and he finds a short answer.

_Do guys have a G spot? Yes. It's the prostate gland."_

Puck gapes. He knows what a motherfucking prostate gland is; he checked it out when Finn was stupid enough to tell him his mother had prostate surgery.

What the fuck has Kurt been doing and with whom?

Puck can't explain why he's so upset, but he takes out his phone and dials Kurt's number. It's no surprise that Kurt doesn't answer, but his voice mail does: "Hello, this is Kurt. Please, leave a message."

Ha! The irony. Kurt speaking in such an innocent voice while he obviously is doing dirty stuff with some sleazy guys.

After hearing the _beep_ sound, Puck starts blurting out: "Look, Hummel. I don't know what you are up to, but if I found out that some dude is doing stuff with you, be sure that I'm going to break his backbone in half. _No dude_ is going to be hanging around you, you hear me? I'm the only one who has the right to do that."

Puck hangs up, completely pissed off. Kurt is _his boy. _He earned that much.

Seconds later his phone starts ringing and, this time, when he sees that it's Kurt who's calling, Puck is not surprised at all.

"What?" Puck snaps at Kurt as soon as he answers the call.

"What is your problem?" Kurt enquires, clearly angry. And why is he angry? Puck is the angry one here!

"My problem? My problem? What the fuck do you know about guys' G spots?"

"What?"

Unbelievable. Now he's trying to play the fool? Kurt even sounds scandalized, for Christ's sake! Puck is having none of it. "You heard me. Remember that Sex IQ? Because I do," Puck states, throwing the magazine away. "I remember very well how you flaunted about knowing the damn G spot, and you may think I'm dumb, but guess what? I'm not. I know what that is and my question is how do you know that."

"That's not of your business!"

"Of course it is! What are you up to? Or rather, who are you up to it with?"

Kurt snorts on the other end of the line. "I'm not having this conversation with you," Kurt replies, clearly offended.

"Why not? It's not like we never talked about sex, right? I wanna know who's after you. Clear and simple. Who are you messing around with? Tell me so I can beat the hell out of that guy," Puck declares, growing angrier every second that passes.

"Puck, are you listening to yourself?" Kurt enquires, as if he was perplexed. "First of all, if I was _messing around_ with someone, it would not concern you. And second, I'm the only gay guy in this cow town. How could there be someone after me, for Gaga's sake? And if there was, you have no right to threaten my hypothetical conquest!"

Puck laughs, not believing his ears. "I have all the right."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because I've got you first," Puck states matter-of-factly. "Guys ignored you, treated you like shit, and avoided you like a damn plague. I didn't, so if some stupid guy changes his mind about you, be sure that threatening your hypothetical crap will be the least I'll do."

Kurt stays silent for some seconds. Puck can hear his breathing and it's obvious that Puck got him there, cause Kurt is probably trying to form his retort, but Puck is right so there's no way to argue about it.

"And you just thought about this? It just occurred to you, after reading a Cosmo magazine, that I can't be around other guys?" Kurt asks, obviously annoyed.

Puck blinks. He has the feeling that at some point he has thought about this. Puck is not giving it much of a thought right now, so he probably did some time ago, because he's truly convinced about what he's saying.

"It doesn't matter," Puck replies. "And you are still avoiding my question. Don't play stupid with me."

Kurt lets out a loud sigh. "And what question would that be? Because ever since we started talking you've only barked at me about what, according to you, I can and can't do."

"About who you were fooling around with to learn about your precious G spot," Puck informs him and, once again, the idea of some other guy with Kurt pisses him off. "And I'm not telling you what you can't do. I'm telling you what guys can't do with you."

"Oh, because that's not the same," Kurt says, icily.

"Don't avoid my question!"

"I don't need someone else to learn what a G spot is, Puck!" Kurt tells him, exasperated.

Puck scoffs. "Right, cause you're not experimenting with someone, right?" Puck asks, not convinced at all.

Kurt groans. "Puck, haven't you ever done anything by yourself? Or are you such a sex shark, as you call yourself, that as soon as you hit puberty you were already having sex with girls?"

Puck blinks, and OH!. "You mean jerking off! Playing with yourself and shit!"

"Oh, for Gucci's sake," Kurt mutters.

God, Puck is so damn relieved! Man, he's such an idiot! Puck actually laughs as the anger starts leaving his body. Of course guys wouldn't touch Kurt like that. And they better not try to, Puck thinks to himself. So Kurt did all it by himself… Puck never thought about experimenting with himself that way, but, well, Kurt is gay so of course he would.

"Damn, you're kinky, Kurt," Puck teases and in the following second, Kurt ends the conversation not even saying goodbye.

Puck sighs contently, collapsing back onto the bed. Things are cool. There's no guy hanging around Kurt, putting in danger the place he has in Kurt's life. Of course, Puck is aware that the place he occupies in Kurt's life is not the same as the one that a boyfriend would have, but Puck, for the first time, is the one and only in someone's life.

Puck knows that Kurt likes him, and that he even appreciates him, otherwise Kurt wouldn't have spent so much time with him while he was at the hospital. If Kurt finds someone else, though, Puck will stop being special, and after being able to experience what is to be really important to someone, Puck won't give that up if he can help it.

Puck earned Kurt's appreciation and he's not letting it go. So if he was determined about getting Kurt back before, now he promises to himself that he's getting Kurt back for real.

.

.

.

**Day 84**

On Friday, Puck realizes that he should pay more attention to what people say. Or at least to what his Glee mates say, since no one else dares to look at him, let alone speak to him.

During the past week, in the Glee club, Kurt said something about his father marrying Finn's mom within two weeks and that they were going to sing in the wedding. They even rehearsed songs. Finn kept talking about his new awesome room and about the gathering on Friday with the Glee guys. But it's not until Puck is standing in front of the Hummel residence that Puck connects all the facts and realizes that Finn and his mother moved in to Kurt's house, since their parents are getting married.

He feels stupid.

Puck arrives with Sam and Mike and, right after them, Artie arrives in his father's car. They all help to get Artie down and Finn greets them on the porch, leading them all inside of the house.

It's weird to be inside the Hummel residence. Puck had been there when they nailed their lawn furniture to the roof and for that he feels like an asshole right now.

The house is just another regular two story house and no one seems to be inside. He follows his Gleemates upstairs, Sam and Mike helping Artie upstairs, and Puck looks around hoping he'll catch Kurt somewhere.

Sadly, Kurt is nowhere to be seen. In the end, on the second floor of the house, Puck finds himself standing in front of another door that seems to lead to an attic.

Puck frowns. "Your room's the attic?"

Finn snorts. "I've been talking about it the whole week, Puck. Did you ever listen to me?"

The truth is that Puck doesn't really listen to Finn, or to anyone for the matter. His time at school passes like a blur and Puck only tries to pay attention in classes for his mother's sake. It's not so bad, since Puck is realizing that tests don't seem to be so difficult when you actually attend classes. As for the rest, Puck is in a constant mood of apathy that only changes when he texts or sees Kurt. His apathy turns into annoyance, though, because he still can't figure out why the hell Kurt is ditching him.

Puck climbs the stairs, not offering to help get Artie up since no one wants him to do what they call hard work seeing as he's too damn fragile. It's pure bullshit, of course, because with his guns he can easily pick Artie up. It's not hard work at all.

Once he's in Finn's room he looks around. It's quite alright. At least the space is huge, and having a big window in what happens to be the house's roof and at the same time Finn's room means there's a lot of light. It looks modern and Puck can see Berry's touch in the amount of teddy bears holding hearts, framed pictures of the couple, and many pictures of Rachel by herself. It's clear that Rachel's intention is for Finn to never forget about her. Puck rolls his eyes.

Then there's a big desk with a shinny new computer, Finn's old stereo in what seems to be a bookshelf with just school books, and a huge bed. At the end of the bed is the massive flat screen.

Apparently Kurt's dad is spoiling Finn too.

"Guys, make yourselves comfortable, I'll bring the snacks," Finn announces, and Sam goes with him to help.

"Dude, this place is awesome," Mike says, looking around.

"How come it's the attic?" Puck asks.

"Well, Kurt and Finn wanted separated rooms," Artie explains, and Puck can only wonder why… "They were going to move in to a bigger house, but Kurt came up with the idea of cleaning this place up and making it a room. It makes sense; Kurt's got the basement, Finn the attic."

"And what they saved from getting a new house they spent on awesome stuff, obviously," Mike adds, pointing at the TV.

Puck shrugs, at the end, not very interested. It's sort of alright.

Finn and Sam return with sodas and all kinds of snacks, like chips and sandwiches, that Mrs. Hudson left for them and they immediately turn on the X-Box to play some games.

Puck doesn't join them right away. In fact he's bored and he's even feeling out of place.

"Where's Kurt?" Puck suddenly asks.

Finn glances quickly at him, but then his eyes are fixed at the screen again since he's playing Mario Kart against Sam. "I don't know. I never see him much. I'm up here and he's down there in his room. I just see him at school and during dinner."

Puck nods. "But is he coming today?"

"Well, this is his house after all. Maybe he's downstairs, I don't know," Finn tells him.

Sam wins the race and it's Artie's turn to compete against Sam, so Finn hands him the joystick.

"I mean is he coming here, to this… party or whatever this is," Puck informs Finn, since he's clearly not getting his point.

Finn frowns, looking weirded out. "No, why would he?"

Is Finn really that stupid? Puck is running out of patience. "I don't know. This is supposed to be a Glee guys party and, as far as I know, he's in the Glee club and he's also a guy."

Finn lets out a little laugh; the others join him a bit and Puck has to suppress his sudden desire to start delivering punches.

"You know how Kurt is, Puck," Sam says, focused in his race. "I don't think he'd feel comfortable with us in here."

Finn nods, still grinning. "Yeah, dude. He'd be bitching about food not being organic and I'm sure he'd get bored with playing X-Box. Or maybe he'd start bitching when we put on rock music instead of show tunes."

"He gets along better with girls," Artie says. "You know, the Guys versus Girls stuff in the Glee club makes that obvious. He also calls himself an honorary girl, so…"

Puck actually feels hurt about that. Hurt and like shit, because they obviously know fuck all about Kurt.

Puck could tell them that Kurt cooks great and he can make his own damn snacks. He could also tell them that for some reason, Kurt actually kicks ass on X-Box games. Puck could tell them that Kurt doesn't listen to only show tunes, but that his iPhone is filled with really awesome bands.

Puck keeps his mouth shut though.

It upsets Puck to hear the Glee guys thinking about Kurt that way, assuming he can only get along with girls. And maybe Kurt is more comfortable with girls, but now Puck wonders if it's not the guys fault –himself included– that makes Kurt feel better when he's surrounded with girls than with guys. If Puck feels like shit when they assume Kurt is a girl, he can only imagine how Kurt feels when they tell him that to his face.

Puck grows silent, telling himself that it's not his fault that Kurt doesn't like to be around guys. Puck was one of the guys saying shit like Finn and the others are saying, but that stopped long ago. Now Kurt is okay being around him, and Puck is a guy and neither of them do girl stuff.

Yet, Kurt being more than the boy-girl other's think he is is something that only Puck knows and he's not sharing his information with anyone. Puck took the time to find out that Kurt is actually a very cool guy, and Kurt surely thinks the same about him even if they are distanced right now. If others can't see that, it's their loss, because Puck won't share Kurt with anyone. They are each other's secret and Puck is not spilling that.

Then Puck realizes that maybe it's a good thing that Kurt is not around the guys; that means that Puck will get more of Kurt to himself, once they start talking again. Therefore, Puck doesn't push the subject any longer.

They play video games some more, but Puck doesn't join them. Later, Finn puts on some music and calls for the guys' attention.

"So you know that my mom is marrying Kurt's dad next week, and that Kurt is planning the wedding," Finn begins and everyone nod. "The thing is that, I feel kind of bad, you know. Karofsky has been bothering Kurt again, and I just... didn't realize it until Burt told me about it."

The guys nods at Finn's words, but this time Puck doesn't. Puck is aware that last Wednesday Karofsky got two days of suspension for bothering Kurt, but that only happened because Mr. Hummel was at school practicing some dancing for the wedding with Finn and Kurt, and it was Mr. Hummel who went after Karofsky when he made fun of Kurt. It was also Mr. Hummel who got it out of Kurt that Karofsky has been bullying him even more since the accident.

Everyone saw it but Puck. It seems that Karofsky always picks the right time to push Kurt around, when Puck is out of sight.

Puck believes that, after what supposedly happened in juvie, Karofsky won't dare call Kurt names in Puck's presence, in order not to end up like the two guys that Puck apparently sent to the hospital. The rumor only grew bigger at school and, from the little that Puck could find out, people believe that one of the two guys he supposedly attacked is quadriplegic now and that the other remains in a coma. Puck can't believe how stupid people can be.

Unfortunately, considering that Kurt avoids Puck at school, Karofsky has no major troubles bullying Kurt without Puck being around.

"So what do you want to do, man?" Sam asks Finn.

"Well, I wanted to prepare a song for him. I wanted to talk to you first, and Rachel will talk with the girls. She thinks it's an awesome idea."

"A song for Kurt?" Puck enquires, raising an eyebrow just to see if he got it right.

Finn nods. "It would be great, to prove to Burt and my mom that I'm really cool with Kurt, and by doing this it also helps, you know, to prove I'm a good leader and all that."

"What song did you pick?" Artie asks, apparently already into it, but Puck still doesn't understand what's going on.

"Rachel said that Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars would be good."

Puck laughs, catching everyone's stares. "Wait a minute, dude. You want to serenade Kurt?"

Finn seems uncomfortable. "Not like, in a romantic way-"

"I know it's not in a romantic way," Puck grits out, as his blood grows hotter. "But why are you doing it? Because Mr. Hummel is disappointed in you, or because you're actually sorry for being an ass to Kurt? Or to prove your leadership? 'Cos from what I hear, by putting on all this show, the last person you're actually thinking about is Kurt."

Silence falls in the room. He made Finn uncomfortable, but Puck knows that's not something hard to achieve.

Sam breaks the silence. "I think it's a good idea. Kurt seems a bit down lately, Quinn told me so, and that could cheer him up."

"Yeah," Artie and Mike agree at the same time.

Finn grins. "So what do you say? Are you helping me out?"

Everyone agrees, but Puck is fed up with this shit. He stands up, and says "Sorry, dude. I think I'm gonna pass. And my head is hurting a bit, so I'm gonna get going."

It's a lie; he's never been in pain at all since he woke up at the hospital, but considering that everyone treats him like he's going to die at any moment, Puck decides to use that to his advantage right now.

"Dude, are you alright?" Sam asks, looking worried.

Puck nods. "Just tired; it happens when I don't sleep well," he continues lying, and they continue buying it.

"Okay, I'm driving you home," Finn immediately says, and the last thing that Puck wants is some time alone with Finn.

"I can take the bus," Puck tells him. "Seriously guys, I'm not going to die. Stop treating me like I'm gonna drop dead at any moment. 'm just tired. You stay here enjoying the party and... planning songs for Kurt."

Puck quickly says goodbye to his Gleemates and Finn walks him downstairs to the door, repeating over and over that he can give him a ride, and every time Finn does that, Puck declines.

When they reach the door, Finn holds him by the arm and Puck is already rolling his eyes, getting ready to decline another drive in the last ten seconds, but Finn doesn't talk to him about driving him home.

"Listen, about Kurt. I know things are weird between you two."

Puck narrows his eyes at Finn. What on earth does Finn know about him and Kurt? "Weird?" Puck asks, not revealing much.

Finn sighs. "I know he visited you in juvie, and all the mess that caused over there, and I'm so sorry. I told him to back away from Sam and I guess he just turned to you."

Puck blinks, and as soon as he closes his eyes for half of a second Kurt's voice sounds in his head: _"Finn considered that being around me was going to ruin Sam's reputation."_

"You told him what?"

Finn exhales, fidgeting in his place. "Look, man, I've been through that, remember? I know how awkward it can be for a straight guys to have him around, so I told him to-"

"Kurt doesn't make me feel awkward or any shit," Puck states, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_So after what he said, I resolved to stay away from straight guys,"_ Puck hears Kurt, as a very clear memory. _"I didn't want to make any guy _uncomfortable _with my presence or company."_

Everything makes sense now in Puck's head, but it doesn't make it any better. Is Kurt ditching him because of what this dumbass said? Why the fuck does Kurt listen to this jerk?

Puck's growing pissed. Man, he's so pissed that he has to fight the sudden urge he's feeling to punch Finn in his face and he's finding it way too hard not to break Finn's nose right away.

Finn frowns, like he's confused. "But you don't want to sing to him. It's just one song; it doesn't imply anything," he hurries to explain. "Him visiting you in juvie out of nowhere, it may be upsetting you now-"

"Look, Hudson. I have nothing against Kurt. Just because he visited me at juvie, it doesn't mean he wants to get into my pants," Puck spits out, following the lie that Kurt made up. "He's just gay, Goddamint, not a fucking molester."

Finn rolls his eyes as if Puck was an idiot. "I know he's not, but-"

"_He was always nice to me, and he never seemed bothered of having me around,"_ Kurt's voice in his head again.

"No," Puck cuts him off, having none of it. "I've had enough of your shit with him. You were a fucking asshole too, Finn. You knew he was after you, and you never told him to back off."

"How could I tell him that? You don't know how it is!"

"It's the same when you have some ugly loser chick you don't like after you!" Puck barks at Finn, pointing with his finger. "You, and me, and most guys tell them harshly or politely to back off, 'cause it's too fucking pathetic to see them like puppies following you around when you just don't like them! You let him follow you around, feeding his stupid hopes until you blew him off!"

Puck is not comparing Kurt with an ugly loser chick, but the mechanics are the same. Popular guys only want to be followed around by hot popular chicks, and not by lame girls around. You even start to feel sorry for them because there's no way you're going to hit on them but they keep on trying. Everyone tells them right away that they don't like them at all.

Everyone but Finn.

"It's not the same," Finn states.

"Water under the bridge, man," Puck says, dismissively, not feeling like arguing about this. "I don't give a damn about your love life. But let me tell you that I'm not a fucking pussy like you. My manhood won't be threatened by the presence of a gay kid around me."

"Oh, yeah?" Finn scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture like Puck. "Then why don't you sing the song with us? Obviously you find something weird about singing a song to a gay guy. Even more after having Kurt visiting you at juvie."

Puck bites his lower lip, exhaling loudly. He's really trying not to mess with Finn's face, but Finn isn't helping much to prevent that from happening. "I'm not doing it because I think it's bullshit. While you wet your pants when Kurt is around, I actually thought it was cool that he visited me at juvie, you know?"

That's a big lie, since that never really happened, but Finn opens his eyes wide, clearly disconcerted.

"Please…"

"Yeah, it was cool," Puck keeps on lying. "Because out of all the people who are supposed to be my friends, he was the only fucking person who actually gave a damn about me. He wasn't even friends with me, but he took the time to go and check if I was alive. After two fucking weeks, it was actually pretty cool to see a damn familiar face, even if it was from my gay Gleemate. So screw you, Hudson. I'm not you and I'm not singing a damn song to Kurt just to make you look like a Goddamn great leader."

And with that, Puck storms away from the soon-to-be Hummel-Hudson house.

He takes a second to calm down on the porch. What he just said to Finn, even if it was a massive lie, affected Puck more than it should.

Kurt never visited him at juvie, but no one else did, and that's cool because back then, if Kurt was the one in juvie, Puck probably wouldn't have visited Kurt either. They hit it off after that and, from what Puck can see, Kurt is the only one who actually gives a damn about him, even if Kurt's blowing him off right now. If Puck went back to juvie, though, Kurt would probably visit him. As for everyone else…

As he stands still on the porch of the Hummel house, trying to calm himself down, Puck realizes he's fucking alone and that he's been feeling like that for way too long. Even if Puck can't manage to think about his Gleemates as strangers, no one else at school talks to him and, while Puck is fine with that, it still leaves him completely alone.

And then there's Kurt. Kurt was the closest thing Puck had to a real friend, before the accident, and from what he knows, during the entire time he was in a coma too. Now Puck doesn't even have Kurt any longer, because of Finn and his stupid mouth.

"Puckerman," a voice calls, making Puck snap out of his zoning out.

A truck is parked in front of the house and it wasn't there when Puck went outside. He zoned out really bad, obviously.

Mr. Hummel is standing in front of him with a bag of groceries. Puck never met Kurt's dad properly, but he's seen him around, so he knows who the man is. Mr. Hummel is smiling at him, extending his hand to him.

Finn told him that Mr. Hummel can be really scary, but right now he doesn't seem to be scary at all. Also, seeing the guy's look and clothes, Puck can tell who the model was that Kurt tried unsuccessfully to follow while he was dating Brittany. And Puck can figure out why Kurt was trying to look like his dad, which makes him a little sad.

Puck shakes hands with the older man.

"We never met properly," Mr. Hummel says, like he's reading Puck's thoughts. "Glad to see you doing fine, kid. How's your mother?"

Puck offers a small smile. "Thanks, sir. She's doing good," he replies, trying to be polite. Puck doesn't have a lot of manners, Kurt always bitched at him about that, but when someone is nice to you, you can only be nice in return.

"I'm going to meet her this week to see the lawyer. I'll be taking a week off for the honeymoon, as you may know, and I'd like to leave with this stuff set."

Puck nods. "She told me so, yeah. Congrats for the wedding, by the way."

Mr. Hummel nods. "Thank you, son."

"Noah! How are you?" Mrs. Hudson is getting out of the truck, a smile on her face when she sees him.

Puck has known Mrs. Hudson since he was seven and she's always been a very cool mom, therefore, Puck smiles back. "Hey, Mrs. H."

She approaches him and, just like Mr. Hummel, she's carrying a bag from the grocery store, so she gives him a one armed hug. "Oh, sorry," she apologizes, moving away as the grocery bag gets squeezed between them both. "You've got us worried, dear. Are you leaving now? Finn texted me when you all arrived; it wasn't even an hour ago. Are you alright?"

No, he's not. But Puck doesn't want to tell her that he feels like beating her son, so like he's been doing the entire day, he lies: "I'm a little tired. I'm going home. Finn's room looks great though."

"Do you need a ride, son?" Mr. Hummel asks him, and God, it's terrible having your license suspended because Puck is getting tired of people offering him rides.

"No, sir. I'm fine."

"Kurt, do you need any help?" Mrs. Hudson asks in the direction of the truck, and it's then that Puck notices Kurt is there too, but Puck can't see him.

The trunk of the truck is opened, Puck notices, so he figures that Kurt is behind the trunk, probably hiding from him.

"I'm fine, Carole. Thanks," Kurt replies.

"I'll put this inside," Mrs. Hudson says, motioning to the bag she's carrying. She hugs Puck one last time. "Tell your mom I say hi, alright?"

Puck nods and he shakes hands again with Mr. Hummel again, "Nice meeting you. And please tell your mother that she can count on us for anything she needs. I've told her that personally, but I don't think she took me seriously."

Puck lets out a small laugh. "That's my mother, yeah. She believes she can do it all by herself."

Mr. Hummel snorts. "I'm one of those too, but sometimes we do need a little help. Take care, son."

Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson get inside the house and Puck sighs, running his hand through his Mohawk. Kurt is right there, a few feet away from him, and Puck is not sure if he wants to talk to him right now.

Puck takes a deep breath and starts walking in the direction of the street. He passes by Mr. Hummel's truck, not even glancing in Kurt's direction, but when Puck thinks he's gotten away with it, Kurt calls him.

Puck rolls his eyes, but turns around, saying nothing. The trunk of the truck is open, filled with more bags from the groceries store, and Kurt is holding a couple of them.

"Are you going to walk home?"

Lord, if someone else offers him for a ride Puck is going to flip. "Yeah. I don't feel like being with your douche soon-to-be-brother."

Kurt frowns, and it's obvious to Puck that Kurt is dying to ask what happened. "You shouldn't walk home," Kurt says, avoiding the issue.

"I'm gonna take the bus."

"I thought that public transportation was for losers."

Puck snorts. "What can I say?" he shrugs. "I'm a loser."

Kurt looks pensive, very pensive, and Puck is pretty sure that Kurt is debating inside his head whether to give him a ride or not.

"_If Finn, or my dad, or anyone would find out about us, they'd ruin everything."_

Kurt's voice resounds in his head and Puck feels like he just got stabbed in the stomach. He can also tell that this feeling is quite familiar to him. Puck closes his eyes, trying to remember more about this, and he has a one second image in his head where Kurt is crying. Puck doesn't like that image at all.

"You don't have to drive me home," Puck informs Kurt, to save him from the trouble. "Finn or your dad could see that, and if they found out about us, they'd ruin everything," Puck says, making Kurt gasp.

Puck repeats the words that he remembers coming out of Kurt's mouth so well, not as a joke, but realizing that Kurt was right when he told him that. People are stupid and they just ruin everything. If at school everyone made up weird shit about them for being together just the day of the accident, Puck can only guess the amount of shit they would say if they knew they were friends. Sort of.

Puck turns on his heal and starts walking away, feeling like shit.

He finally starts getting why Kurt is pushing him away, but it doesn't mean that Puck's okay with that. Both of them agreed somehow to keep whatever they had a secret, or maybe they never really had agreed to keep it secret. It was convenient for both, so they just knew that they had to keep their mouths shut.

Yet, the possibility of people finding out never stopped them before and for some fucking reason it's keeping Kurt away from him now.

Finn's part in this problem pisses Puck off way too much. He can't understand how Kurt can listen to that asshole after all the shit he did and said.

For the first time in a long time, Puck got something good for himself and he's not going to lose that. Puck gained Kurt in fair play and he's is not going to lose him just because Finn's a fucking pussy and he can't handle Kurt.

Puck can handle Kurt just fine and he's definitely not going to lose another thing to Finn. Not now, when Puck didn't do anything bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for your awesome reviews! It's much appreciated!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Day 88 **

Puck and Kurt only share English, History, and the Glee club, of course. Since it's Tuesday, Puck finds himself listening vaguely to his History teacher.

Puck is sitting all by himself in the back of the classroom, leaning against the wall and staring at Kurt's back. Puck plays with his pencil, growing bored, and he suppresses his desire to text Kurt some random shit because Kurt is right in front of the teacher and he doesn't want to get him in trouble.

Puck's eyes travel around the classroom, trying to find something to get himself distracted with and, much to his disgust, his gaze lands upon Karofsky.

If Puck wasn't on probation he'd be the first to start beating the shit out of the guy for messing with Kurt so much. Karofsky is even watching Kurt from the other side of the room, probably planning when to harass Kurt some more.

Yet, minutes pass and Puck notices that Karofsky's eyes are still fixed on Kurt, who seems completely oblivious to the jerk who's staring at him.

Then, Puck frowns.

Karofsky is not staring at Kurt in the way bullies stare at their soon-to-be prey; Karofsky is staring at Kurt in the same way that guys stare at Brittany when Santana lifts Brittney's Cheerio's skirt after the team wins a game.

Puck looks away, twitching his face in disgust. He feels sick in the stomach and laughs inside, thinking that that's way fucking crazy. There's no way that Karofsky could have the hots for Kurt. Puck bows his head down, trying to chill, because seriously, Karofsky being after Kurt has to be the grossest joke in the world. But when Puck looks up, Karofsky is one step from drooling over the sight of Kurt.

Puck's raging. "Shit!" he curses, as the pencil he was holding breaks in his hand and pieces of wood stick to his skin. He didn't even remember he was holding the goddamn thing.

"I'm not going to tolerate that language in my classroom, Mr. Puckerman," his teacher informs him with a stern voice, and it's then that Puck notices that everyone in the classroom is staring at him.

Puck drops the pieces of pencil over his desk, rubbing the palm of his hand over his shirt to take off the remaining splinters. "Sorry, sir."

The teacher resumes the class, all students' eyes fixed on the board, except Karofsky's eyes that are fixed on Kurt, and Puck's eyes that are fixed on Karofsky.

_Who would have thought that Dave likes cock?_

Karofsky could like fucking trannies dressed up as schoolgirls for all Puck cares, but he definitely can't like Kurt, and he better not dare to lay a finger on him. Okay, Karofsky puts his hands on Kurt all time since he's shoving Kurt around constantly… but now Puck considers that shoving Kurt around is Karofsky's way of getting his hands on Kurt without anyone finding out he likes dudes.

Fucking hypocrite. He bullies the only guy at school who happens to be gay, just like he apparently is. It explains a lot though. Repressed love? Envy? Jealously? After all, Kurt is the only gay in Lima with the balls to come out of the closet, even if turns his life into a living hell. If Karofsky plays for the other team, though, Puck can only imagine how many other closet case guys are around.

Puck looks away, since he can't stand watching Karofsky undressing Kurt with his eyes and not being able to stand up and break his ugly nose as a way to warn him to stay away from Kurt.

God, it's so disgusting. Karofsky and Kurt?

No; there's no Karofsky and Kurt, Puck corrects himself right away. Just because Karofsky has wet dreams about Kurt's ass doesn't mean there's something between them. But what if Kurt finds out? Kurt feels lonely for being the only gay kid in Lima; in a very desperate state, Kurt could... no, Kurt wouldn't be that desperate. Kurt has good taste, for Christ's sake; the guy wouldn't touch Karofsky with a ten foot pole.

Then Puck remembers that Kurt said the bullying only got worse after the accident and that people said shit about them together at first, before he came up with the lie of the century.

Puck snorts quietly. Was Karofsky jealous of him? Well, Karofsky has plenty of reasons to be jealous of the number one badass at school, Noah Puckerman. Puck is not only hotter, but better at football, has more girls after him -not that Karofsky would care about having girls after him, of course- he has amazing guns, and a great reputation. Still, Puck never thought that being around Kurt was something that would make someone jealous.

Did the guy think that the reason he and Kurt got involved together in the car crash was because there was something between them? God, Karofsky is so damn jealous of him, and Puck can only take pleasure in that. Kurt is _his._ There's no way that Puck's going to let Karofsky tap Kurt's ass, or any piece of Kurt's body.

Puck frowns then, remembering he can't fight without getting sent back to juvie. The best and most sensible way to fix this would be beating the hell out of Karofsky, that's for sure, but his hands are tied, and not in the good, kinky way.

He has never been okay with Karofsky harassing Kurt, at least not since he started being sort of friends with Kurt. But now that Puck is pretty much sure Karofsky has other intentions with Kurt, he simply can't stand the idea of the jock laying a finger on the boy. No one in this damn school does anything to stop it… so Puck resolves that he's going to figure out something.

When the class is dismissed, Kurt flees out of the classroom and from Puck's sight in a second. Karofsky follows and Puck groans, frustrated.

When Puck leaves the classroom he can't spot either of them in the hallways and he sighs, pissed. Puck takes his phone and texts Kurt: _Please, let me stick around you here at school._

Until he figures out what to do, Puck believes that a good way to keep Kurt away from Karofsky's sleazy hands is to be near him. And Puck doesn't care if the dumb jock thinks there's something going on between him and Kurt; it could be a good thing. After all, Puck supposedly sent two guys who were twice his size to the hospital, so Karofsky won't mess with Puck's supposed… boyfriend -or whatever Karofsky believes Kurt is to him- knowing that he could end up in the hospital too.

Kurt never answers his text and this is no surprise; Kurt never answers a single text that Puck sends to him. He usually doesn't mind, but now it's kind of an emergency, so it would be cool if Kurt answered a fucking text at least once.

During his next class, Puck keeps on repeating the text to Kurt and Kurt continues not answering, so Puck decides to be more drastic.

_Karofsky has the hots for you, _Puck sends, hoping that Kurt will get the point.

Not even a minute later Puck's phone vibrates in his pocket. For the first time since he started spamming Kurt's flashy iPhone, Puck gets an answer.

_If that was a joke, I'm not laughing. It's disgusting and disturbing._

Puck presses his lips together in order to suppress a smile: it's the first time that Kurt has ever replied a text to him, at least after the car crash. Puck also finds Kurt's reply funny, and quite relieving. Just like Puck predicted, Kurt wouldn't touch Karofsky even if he was the last gay guy on the face of earth, and that's cool because Kurt could do so much better than that dumbass jock. Any guy who wants to lay a finger on Kurt will have to speak to Puck first, and that will be a must whether Kurt likes it or not.

Kurt got really pissed when Puck told him that he was not letting any other guys get to know him, but fuck it, Puck was damn serious about it. He is not going to hand over Kurt's attention to the first dickhead that finds Kurt hot, and that's for sure. Puck doesn't want to cockblock Kurt, but if Puck has to give up Kurt's attention to let him score with some dude, the dude has to be at least worth the trouble.

The _hypothetical conquest,_ as Kurt once put it, has to be, first of all, hot. Not average hot, but a super babe; nothing below Puck's hotness. Kurt deserves to score with a really hot dude, and Puck resolves that that guy has to be hot like him, or hotter, if that's even possible. And second, the guy has to treat Kurt damn fine; all guys treat Kurt like shit, except for Puck, and Puck won't stand for Kurt being treated like shit by his boyfriend too. So Puck also resolves that the supposed guy has to treat Kurt like he does, or better.

Puck nods, approving of his own thoughts. Puck will give the green light only if the guy qualifies in the things that he believes a guy must be to earn Kurt, which is basically being like Puck himself, or better.

Karofsky is far from being hot, and he also treats Kurt like shit, so he's definitely on the top of Puck's black list.

Deep inside, Puck is aware that he'll be making Kurt's love life hard, since there's no one as hot as himself in Lima and he's the only guy who treats Kurt decently. Too bad for Kurt; he'll have to remain a virgin until he goes to college, but, well, that's how life is.

The bell announces that class is dismissed.

Puck drags his feet around the hallways in the direction of the cafeteria, not feeling very excited about having lunch with his Gleemates. Since he's not on the football team until the doctor thinks he won't die if he plays some football, Puck doesn't sit at the team's table. His Gleemates keep on giving him stares when he's not paying attention, but Puck gotten over it. The good thing is that the Hummel-Hudson wedding is just days ahead, and that's all the Glee club talks about. The bad thing is that when Kurt is not around, they all talk about their surprise song for Kurt and everyone keeps insisting that Puck should be part of it. Puck continues saying he won't.

When Puck arrives to the cafeteria, he can see that Kurt is not there and he rolls his eyes because the Glee club will be babbling about the damn Just the Way You Are, and that makes Puck lose his appetite. He considers skipping lunch, but, if he does, his Gleemates will assume that he dropped dead somewhere and Puck is sick of people asking him if he's feeling alright.

Puck stops walking when his phone vibrates in his pocket and when he pulls it out he finds another text from Kurt. Two texts in one day? This is indeed a weird day.

_Dear Prada, you were right about Karofsky!_

Puck's blood runs cold and he blinks as he reads the text once again. Kurt realized too? What did Karofsky do to Kurt to make him realize? Puck instantly starts to imagine the worst possible scenarios, all of which involve Karofsky molesting Kurt and make Puck's blood turn from cold to boiling.

As he stomps around the hallways looking for Kurt, Puck dials Kurt's number in order to check on him. Luckily, Kurt answers the call right away.

"Where the fuck are you?" Puck asks, growing worried. "I can't find you."

"On the football field, behind the bleachers," Kurt replies quickly, sounding desperate.

"Is he there? I'm on my way," Puck says, quickening in the direction to where Kurt is.

Kurt pants, as if he's agitated. "No, I'm all by myself… Sweet Dolce, this is horrible, I can't-"

"Just calm down, okay? I'll be there in a sec."

Puck hangs up and starts running to the football field, getting tired quickly. He's really out of shape and he considers asking Coach Beiste if she can at least let him work out a little. If he wants to watch after Kurt, he needs to be in a better shape.

The field is completely empty, and when Puck looks around behind the bleachers it relaxes him to see only one person in the distance. Figuring out that it's Kurt, Puck walks in his direction, thanking God that Kurt is all by himself. For a second, Puck expected to find Karofsky messing with Kurt and Puck wasn't going to have no other choice but killing the dumbass jock.

Kurt is pacing around when Puck approaches. At first the other boy jumps when he notices someone's presence close to him, but Puck can read the relief in Kurt's face when Kurt realizes it's him.

"Damn, Kurt, what the fuck happened?"

Kurt lets out a short and sad laugh. "How did you know? I thought that you were messing with me, you know? To make me pay attention to you," he says, speaking so fast that Puck thinks he's not even breathing. "And you actually did because I was so grossed out by the mere thought of that Neanderthal being close to me that way."

Puck follows Kurt with his eyes, since the boy keeps pacing around, not even looking at Puck, like he's talking to himself.

"And? Did he do something to you? 'cos if he did, I am so murdering him; I don't care if that sends me back to juvie," Puck informs him, finally making Kurt stop still and stare at him.

Kurt bites is lower lip and sighs. "He did nothing. Well… he did," he groans and starts pacing again. "I thought you were joking, but when class was dismissed I went to my locker to pick up my Biology books. He wasn't even close to me, but I saw him standing there and he was staring at me. I didn't look away, and he didn't either, and then he winked at me. I mean, he winked at me and gave me this disgusting small grin before turning away and-"

Kurt looks close to hyperventilate, so Puck grabs his shoulders, holding him still. "Calm down," Puck requests, feeling like Kurt's anxiety is contagious; Puck can't freak out right now. "Why don't you just have a seat?"

They both look around and Puck realizes that there's nowhere to sit but the ground, and if they don't want to be spotted together, moving to the other side of the bleachers is not an option.

"I am not sitting on the grass," Kurt snaps, crossing his arms over his chest. "These pants are Burberry."

Puck rolls his eyes. He has no idea what Burberry is, but if there's one thing that Puck learned it's that when Kurt names weird stuff, he's talking about his expensive clothes. Puck takes his winter jacket off and places it on the ground.

"There, sit," he motions Kurt to sit down, but Kurt looks doubtful. "My jacket is clean, now sit the fuck down."

Kurt narrows his eyes at him, but he sits down on Puck's jacket anyways. "Don't talk to me like that. Can't you see I'm in the middle of a nervous breakdown?"

Puck sits in front of Kurt, sighing. "I do, and in case you don't notice, I'm trying to make you chill. No need to be a bitch."

Kurt presses his lips together and looks away. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Did he do anything else to you?"

Kurt shakes his head no. "More than creeping me out, no, he didn't. I guess he went to lunch, not wanting to expose himself and get caught winking at the resident fairy. It makes me nervous now. He's never scared me, none of you did. But he does now," he says sheepishly.

Puck feels like shit. Seeing Kurt scared is something you never get to see. No matter how much Puck has harassed him in the past, and no matter how many times Puck has seen other guys giving Kurt a hard time, Kurt never fears his bullies. He actually stares at the jerks like he pieties them, even if they are giving Kurt hell and not the other way around.

Puck frowns. They are really in a very tight spot, and Puck can't find any way out other than beating Karofsky. Puck could try to beat him hard enough to make him stay a good long time at the hospital, and that way he'd be away from Kurt. That's actually a nice idea….

"He just let me know he has… _feelings _for me, other than disgust," Kurt speaks again, breaking Puck's trail of thoughts. "What if he tries to do something to me? He's three times my size; I can't fight him."

"He won't lay a finger on you," Puck states.

"I don't want him near me," Kurt says, hugging himself in a self-protection position, as if he's not listening to Puck.

"Hey," Puck calls loudly, getting Kurt's attention. "I said he won't lay a finger on you. I'm not going to let him. I'm gonna beat him and-"

"You can't get into fights, Puck," Kurt cuts him off, giving him a stern look. "You're not ruining your probation because of him. Unlike everyone else in this school, I know that you didn't rule juvie, and not under any circumstance am I going to let you go there again to get hurt on a daily basis."

Puck groans, frustrated. Without his fists he's fucking useless. "Then stick around me! He never goes near you when you're in my sight! I've seen him walking away every time we're in the same hallway!"

Kurt gives him a stare. "I told you we can't be seen together."

"It's not together! I think he believes you're my boyfriend or something," Puck says, and Kurt turns bright red instantly, making Puck laugh. "Dude, you're blushing like mad."

"Don't call me dude," Kurt snaps, looking away.

"Whatever. It's what he thinks, I guess. Considering he believes it took five guards to stop me from beating two prisoners to death in juvie, he won't mess with you if he thinks you're mine and I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp if he touches you," Puck explains, and man, he loves how that sounds. He's such a badass in McKinley… it's a shame he can't be such a badass outside school.

"I said no."

"You're really not letting me do much here," Puck barks at Kurt.

"Can we not talk about this?" Kurt asks him, looking sad. "I don't really want to think about Karofsky right now."

Before Puck could say anything, Kurt's phone rings at the same time as Puck's. Puck rolls his eyes.

"My babysitters," Puck grumbles, and stares at Kurt. "Tell them you haven't seen me."

Puck answers his call, and Kurt does the same with his phone. In Puck's case, it's Finn.

"Dude, where are you?" Finn asks, clearly worried.

"I'm gonna skip lunch. I'll stay in the library; I forgot to write that dumbass essay for English."

"Don't you have English tomorrow?" Finn enquires, suspiciously. "Want me to-"

"I have time to kill and I want to be alone, Hudson. I'll let you know if I'm about to die," Puck informs him, getting a glance from Kurt.

"Alright. Have you seen Kurt? Can't find him either."

"No, I haven't. Bye," Puck says, and hangs up.

Kurt continues talking with… somebody. From what Puck can hear it's one of the girls. Kurt is wearing a fake smile, as if he didn't want the girls to notice he's upset, which is super stupid since they can't see him.

Puck gives Kurt a questioning look when he hangs up. "They wanted to know if I've seen you. You shouldn't be so crude to them; they worry about you."

Puck shrugs. He only had to almost get killed to get people care about him, so now he's not interest in that. Puck is not going to help others not to feel guilty for ditching him. They should have been nicer before.

"Are you going to the cafeteria to have lunch?" Puck asks Kurt, hoping that he'll stay. It's been so long since the last time they've been together, at least alone; they spend plenty of time in the music room rehearsing for the Hummel-Hudson wedding.

Kurt swallows hard. "Do you mind if I stay here? I want to avoid Karofsky, at least for a while. I told Mercedes I had to skip lunch to get some stuff for the wedding done, so they won't think we're together."

Puck fights the urge to smile. "We are damn good at hiding, Kurt. We can fool everyone, anytime we want," Puck tells him, feeling quite proud of their great skills at sneaking. "Remind me why we can't see each other."

"How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"I don't know. For how long are you going to ignore me? I'm not giving up so easily."

Kurt gives him a scathing look. "Oh, really? I haven't noticed."

Puck laughs. "What did they say about us anyways? You know, before you spread the rumor about me being a super psycho." Kurt turns red as a tomato and fixes his eyes on the ground. "That bad?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"I don't care what they say. And now I'm the scariest guy at school, remember? So it's not a big deal."

Kurt lets out a long sigh. "It's really stupid."

"Just tell me already."

"I don't know who made it up. I wasn't even back to school when Finn showed up at my house completely mad," Kurt explains, making Puck frown. What does Finn have to do with this? "Saying that here, people said that when the car crashed I…"

"You were giving me head," Puck ends the sentence.

Kurt stares at him with wide open eyes, and smacks Puck on his knee. "You knew? Why did you want me to say it? It's embarrassing!"

Puck frowns. No one really told him that, since no one speaks to him. And his Gleemates never said anything about it, but Puck can remember that.

"I didn't," Puck confesses, and the picture of Finn being mad at him and telling him about this rumor shows up in his head. "I kind of… dreamed it."

He feels weird. Usually his dreams revolve around Kurt, and Puck got used to hearing Kurt's voice in his head at random moments. Now remembering Finn's voice, it's quite foreign and strange.

Puck notices that Kurt is observing him quietly, and Puck can't blame him, since he probably looks like a freak.

"Did Finn visit me or something?"

Kurt looks surprised at his question, but he nods. "Once. Because of your state you weren't allowed to get too many visits. Your sister was there too, but just once you're your grandmother, because your mother thought your condition was something too hard for Sarah to see. Finn went once after school, the same day he told me about the rumor. I didn't see him," Kurt explains. "I was usually at hospital during the mornings, to avoid running into someone from school. Your mother told me he showed up. He never told me though."

Did Finn go to ask Kurt while he was in a fucking coma if it was true that Kurt was sucking him off when they crashed? What the fucking fuck?

"Why was Finn mad at you anyways?"

Kurt chuckles, looking upset. "The usual: me molesting straight guys, and giving you the oral sex that put you in a coma."

"What? He blamed you for that? It wasn't even true!"

Kurt's eyes are glassy and, once again, Puck wants to punch Hudson in the face. Repeatedly. Why on earth did the guy believe in the shit they talk about in school so easily? Damn him and the fucking reputation.

"I told him that wasn't true. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to believe I'm not such a slut like to do something like that," Kurt says bitterly, "but I faced him with the obvious: if I was driving, how was I giving you oral sex at the same time? He apologized later."

"Fuck him and his apology. It's too easy to apologize after you fuck up," Puck states with venom in his voice. "It would be nice if he didn't fuck up at all."

Kurt offers a small smile. "It's okay. I don't really mind."

Puck wants to tell Kurt that it's not okay and that it's clear Kurt really does mind what Finn says; that it's because of what Finn told him that they can't see each other anymore. Obviously, Kurt takes Finn's stupid shit too seriously.

But lately Puck hasn't had many chances to hang out with Kurt, and he doesn't want to fuck this up. Kurt is already stressed out for the Karofsky thing, and Puck doesn't want to start an argument with Kurt, not knowing when the next time they can spend some time together will be.

Puck decides he should ask Kurt about the wedding. He's aware that the wedding is stressing Kurt a lot. Puck has seen him in Glee rehearsals, but it seems to be a stress Kurt likes. Puck is sick of listening about the goddamn wedding, yet… Kurt could talk about it for a long time.

That could keep Kurt right there with him, at least until the lunch break ends.

Puck sighs. He's really making a sacrifice here; he hopes Kurt appreciates that.

"So how's the wedding thing?" Puck asks, and Kurt's eyes light up.

For the next forty-five minutes Puck stays with his mouth shut, listening to all the things that Kurt is preparing for the wedding. It's not so bad.

At least Kurt's forgotten he's supposed to be avoiding him.

Sam drops Puck at home that afternoon and Puck was glad for that, because he wasn't in the mood for a Hudson-Berry ride.

Much to his surprise, his mother is home when Puck arrives and that's weird because, even if she got a new job that doesn't give her more money but at least has her working fewer hours, her shift still doesn't end until four pm.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Puck asks, concerned when he finds her in the kitchen.

"What's with you two? When you stop getting in trouble at school, I get called from Sarah's school!"

What? His sister is a good girl! Puck can't believe it.

"What happened?"

His mother sighs. "Luckily, nothing big. Some dumb kid hit her; she's got a black eye."

"What? Where is she? I'm gonna go to her school and beat that kid," Puck growls, getting mad. No one messes with his baby sister.

"Noah, please. The kid is eleven. Are you seriously going to get into a fight with a child?" his mother asks, giving him a stern look.

"He hit my sister!"

"Noah!" his sister yells, sounding completely excited. Puck turns around and finds himself wrapped in Sarah's arms. Puck doesn't understand what the fuck is going on.

He looks down and he can see Sarah's smiling face with a big purple bruise around her right eye. Puck holds his sister's chin, lifting her face up to take a closer look. The eye is not swollen, but it's really bruised. He absently pokes on the blue skin under his sister's eye.

"Ouch! You brute! It hurts!" Sarah punches him on the shoulder, and Puck laughs. This is so damn bizarre. His little sister got a black eye and she's in a super cheery mood.

"Sarah, what the fuck happened to you?" Puck asks, completely stunned.

"Noah, language," his mother warns him.

"I won, Noah. That's what happened," Sarah informs him, with a cocky grin, walking towards the fridge and taking out a bottle of juice.

"Kids, I have to rush to the grocery store. I forgot some things for dinner," their mother tells them. "In the meantime, why don't you tell your brother about your little plan, you smart girl? And remember that even if you're the victim, you're still grounded."

"But mom! I am the victim, I told you!" Sarah whines, but the older woman leaves the kitchen, not having any of it.

Puck gives his sister a questioning look. He motions her to share some juice and both of them sit at the table in silence, but Puck doesn't take his eyes off his sister. He can tell his sister is playing fool, and it's stupid, because both of them know that Puck is not going to let her get away with this.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Puck asks straightforwardly.

Sarah laughs, clearly enjoying this. "There's this kid in my class; Owen. He's a jerk," she states, and Puck is about to tell her to watch her language, but he's the first one cursing so he has no right to do it and he lets her be. "But he's the teacher's pet, you know? All teachers love him, because he's_ so well behaved_," she says, mimicking what Puck supposes is Sarah's teacher.

"And he's a douche," Puck concludes, figuring out this Owen kid's tactics.

Sarah nods. "When teachers aren't looking, he pushes me and other kids around, pulls the girls hair and stuff. All my class hates him for that, especially girls, because he's really mean to them."

Puck snorts. "What a tool. I hate guys like that."

Okay, this Owen douche may be only eleven years old, but it's wrong picking on girls. Puck has pushed other kids around since he was in elementary school, but he never did that to girls.

"He's an ass," Sarah agrees. "If he was just mean it would suck, but I wouldn't care. I hate that he plays so nice to teachers. So, usually my Math teacher leaves us alone for five minutes when the class starts because she never brings the stupid books with her."

Sarah stops talking, but she grins like she's remembering what happening.

"C'mon girl, I want to know," Puck hurries her, actually intrigued by where this is going.

"I calculated the time and I got up, passing by his desk. I knew Mrs. Stone was about to come back, and he pushed me. Usually no one fights him back, but my teacher wasn't there yet, so I pushed him back. He instantly got up and punched me in the face, right when Mrs. Stone walked inside!"

His sister claps her hands, laughing out loud, and Puck can't help doing the same. He didn't know his sister could be so tricky. Puck decides he'll have to pay extra attention to her, because he doesn't want his sister to grow up to be a conniving bitch. That's the worst kind of woman, and Puck knows plenty of those.

"And what happened to the kid?" Puck asks.

"He got suspended, and they called his parents. As for me, I'm super popular now," Sarah lifts her chin, brushing her fingers through her bangs, very Kurt-like.

"What's with those manners? You picked up all of Kurt's quirks."

Puck has seen her doing the stuff that Kurt does, and it's freaking creepy.

"I know, right? But he's, like, awesome. He knows a lot about fashion, you know? And he wears amazing clothes," his sister informs him, as if Puck didn't know that. "It makes him look superior, and it works the same way with me. Look," she says, holding her head high, and putting on a self-sufficient face.

Puck laughs at her. "You look like a self-absorbed bitch, but that's cool. He looks like a self-absorbed bitch when he does that too."

His sister kicks him under the table. It hurts, but Puck doesn't complain. In fact, it's the first time that someone treats him rough, instead of fearing for his life.

"Don't say that. Kurt is really nice, you know? I know your friends and girlfriends, and they're all idiots. Kurt, though, he's cool like, for real."

Puck sighs. "He really is," he admits.

"Are you going to bring him here sometime? Tell him I'd like to see him again, okay?"

Puck would actually like that. It's not like his mother or his sister are going to tell other people that they are sort of friends, since his family doesn't have much contact with people around him or Kurt. Maybe he could convince Kurt to do that. Not now since he's all crazed out about the wedding, but next week…

"I'll try to bring him here," Puck assures her.

"How is he? Is he still bruised? I know he knows how to cover bruises with makeup, and I was going to ask you if you could tell him to teach me, to cover this bruise, but I kind of like it how it looks. I'm a badass, like you."

"Oy, girl. I'm the worst example, so try not to follow in my footsteps," Puck tells her, almost pleading her. The last thing Puck wants is his little sister going through all the shit that he went through for being an idiot.

Sarah chuckles. "I know. It's not like I'm going to get into fights. It's probably the only black eye I'm going to get, so I want to enjoy it."

"You're crazy."

"So how's Kurt?"

Puck shrugs. "He's fine. He has no bruises, at least not on his face," he says, realizing that he never really saw Kurt hurt, and he's not sure if that's because he's covering his bruises or because the bruises have already faded. "He's fine I guess. Some people are giving him shit at school, though."

"What? But he's so awesome! Isn't he the most popular guy at your school?"

God, if his sister only knew. "Nope. He's actually considered a loser."

"People at your school clearly suck."

Puck nods at her words, thinking about how people mess with Kurt at school. Actually, Puck starts thinking about Karofsky; Puck has been thinking about Karofsky ever since this morning. He still can't think of a way to get Karofsky away from Kurt without using his fists.

"You have to take care of him," Sarah interrupts his trail of thoughts, using a tone of voice that Puck finds freakishly like their mother's. "I like him lots, but he's really scrawny. I bet he can't fight. He's not like your friends on your football team, Noah. And he's your friend, so you have to take care of him because that's what friends do."

Puck gives his sister a long look. He was about to make fun of her for impersonating their mother so well, but Puck studies his sister and what she said. Puck knows it's only up to him to take care of Kurt, since no one in the damn school minds that he gets harassed constantly. In addition, Karofsky wants to hit Kurt, and not in the 'I'm gonna punch you' way. Puck really doesn't like it. No one is touching his boy. Even less such an idiot like Karofsky.

Sarah can be quite cool when she's not being a bitch or when she's not annoying him with Disney Channel idols. Judging by what she did this morning, she can be quite sneaky… and Puck realizes that, not being able to get into fights, he could try to be sneaky too.

"You know, sis? You and me," Puck points himself and then to his sister, "we are all kinds of awesome."

Sarah giggles, and nods. They really are, Puck assures to himself.

Tomorrow, Puck's going to prove that.

.

.

.

**Day 90 **

The plan is simple, and Puck has to thank his surprisingly amazing sister for that. Puck can't fight Karofsky, but he can live with that. However, he can't live with the knowledge of Karofsky's sleazy hands being near Kurt. But, as his sister showed him, it's not like Puck has to fight Karofsky; he just has to get the guy away from his boy.

Puck never gives much of a thought to anything he does, but now he's learning that he has to play his cards right, instead of letting his temper rule his fate.

And Puck has awesome cards. First of all, he's allegedly handicapped. Even if he's feeling perfect, and he's been feeling that way for the past three weeks, people are extra careful with him since they believe he's going to drop dead at any moment. Second, Karofsky got suspended last week, and he also got a warning: he can't be caught making trouble.

In the same way that Puck can't start fights without getting sent back to juvie, Karofsky can't start fights without getting expelled.

Puck smirks to himself as he walks around the hallways of McKinley. He's been carefully following Karofsky the whole day, as much as his classes allow. There's always a moment in the day when the dude goes to the locker room, all by himself, and Puck only has to know when that will be.

Much to Puck's displeasure, he has to witness the dumb joke pushing Kurt around more than once. Puck was a hair close to jumping on Karofsky and ripping his head off, but the only thing that stopped him form doing that was the knowledge that Karofsky has his minutes counted in McKinley.

And Puck is the one doing the countdown.

During lunch, Puck sits with his Gleemates in a chair that strategically gives him a perfect view of Karofsky's movements. Kurt shows up later and Puck notices that Kurt flinches when his back makes contact with the back of his seat; he figures that Kurt's last encounter with his locker –courtesy of Karofsky, of course– has been quite hard.

Puck takes a deep breath to calm his growing rage. He wants to tell Kurt that that's the last time Karofsky is ever going to touch him, but he can't tell him that, so Puck sends Kurt a quick and mischievous smirk when no one is watching, and Kurt frowns.

Tina interrupts their small interaction with yet another damn question about the wedding. Puck swears that he's going to go insane if people keep on talking about this, but, luckily for him, he spots Karofsky leaving the football table all by himself.

_It's show time, you fucker,_ Puck thinks to himself, and pushes his tray forward.

"Done," Puck announces. "Catch ya' later."

He doesn't wait for an answer; after all, he wasn't asking if he could leave the table. Puck was just letting them know he was doing it. Puck knows that everyone will start worrying, fearing for his life, so Puck texts Kurt as he follows Karofsky quietly.

_Behold Puckerman's supremacy, babe. _Puck writes his message and immediately turns off his phone. It's quite out of place to call Kurt 'babe,' but it so goes with his phrase, so he lets it be.

After all, Puck's doing something movie worthy, and maybe he's not saving a hot chick in need, but he's saving Kurt's ass, and Kurt is quite girl-like in his looks so it's almost like a movie. Also, if Puck wants his plan to work, keeping most of it in secret is kind of vital, and that leaves no room for showing off his actions. He's going to tell Kurt though, and that makes Kurt the only person Puck can flaunt to about it.

From a safe distance, Puck sees Karofsky walking inside the locker room and he grins to himself. Now he has to get a witness and a fist in his head, so Puck flees to the teacher's room where he knows Coach Bieste has lunch. Before walking inside Puck puts on his best puppy eyes.

Coach Bieste is having lunch at the same table as Mr. Schuester. Puck walks towards them with his head held down and a great 'I'm just a poor guy' attitude.

"Puck? Are you okay?" Mr. Schue asks him, and Puck sighs. He catches Coach Bieste staring at him with worried eyes and Puck knows he has her in his pocket.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Coach Bieste," Puck says, doing his best to sound helpless.

"I'm not putting you back on the team, Puckerman," she tells him right away.

Puck lets out a long sigh again, but he decides to not to play this act for long, since he doesn't know for how long Karofsky will stay in the locker room. "I know, Coach Bieste. I know you're worried about my health, and I appreciate that," he explains, and Mr. Schue frowns at his manners, but fuck it. "But I wanted to know if you could let me do some light working out. You know, so I'm not in bad shape when doctors allow me to join the team again."

Coach Bieste gives him a long stare, and then she chuckles. "Light work out how?"

Bingo.

"You know best, Coach," Puck says with a tender voice. He is aware that Coach Bieste is a softie on the inside and that she also has a soft spot for him, so Puck pushes it. "But I don't want to bother you in the middle of your lunch. Is it okay if I wait for you in the locker room?"

Coach Beiste nods. "Alright. Let me finish my lunch and I'll meet you there to see what we can do about you. Now go, Puckerman."

Puck gives her a big smile. "Thanks, Coach. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah," she replies, resuming her lunch, and Puck is sure she's smiling to herself.

Puck turns around and leaves the teacher's room, feeling completely achieved. Everything's going his way. The lunch break is halfway to its end, Coach Bieste is having her lunch, and Puck starts wonders if he did the timing right. He doesn't know if Karofsky is still in the locker room, and if he is, for how long Puck can keep him there.

Puck shrugs, not giving it much of a thought. He only has to make Karofsky punch his oh-so-fragile head and have Coach Beiste witness that. If Beiste takes longer… Puck resolves he'll have to deal with a few more punches, but that's fine. Worse guys than Karofsky beat him in juvie, and so far Puck's alive, so he can totally deal with this dumb jock.

When Puck enters to the locker room, he's glad that Karofsky is still there and all by himself.

Puck already played his sweet boy act, now he has to play his badass act. Karofsky doesn't notice his presence, so Puck walks towards him, leaning noisily against the lockers.

The other guy jumps in his place, but when his eyes meet Puck's, Karofsky stays still.

"So Dave. How are you doing?" Puck asks casually.

Karofsky fidgets in his place. "I'm fine."

Puck lets a moment of silence go by, just to increase the tension. Karofsky is very predictable, and Puck knows how to lead this into a fight. Karofsky won't hit him just because, since the guy still believes that Puck is a psycho, so Puck only needs to make the guy nervous.

"Need something, Puckerman?" Karofsky finally asks, obviously not being able to deal with the tension.

"Actually, I do," Puck informs him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want you to leave my boy Kurt alone."

Karofsky does this small movement with his head, like he's obviously not welcoming Puck's words, but at the same time, he's trying not to upset him. Things are going just as planned.

"Your boy?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Puck does his best not to show emotion, and it's really hard to keep his face stern when he only wants to burst out laughing. He wasn't expecting that reaction from this dumb jock. Puck believed that Karofsky would be the don't-tell-me-what-to-do kind of guy. Yet, the only thing that Karofsky seems to register here is Kurt being Puck's boy. Puck loves the guy's jealously.

Puck is sure that he has the easiest way to push Karofsky's buttons.

"Yeah, my boy. Are you deaf or something?" Puck enquires.

Karofsky snorts like he's disgusted, and turns around, apparently looking for something in his locker, but Puck is sure that the guy is trying to avoid him. "I didn't know you were a homo, Puckerman."

Puck shrugs. "I do know you're one."

Karofsky flinches and drops whatever he was holding to the floor. Puck is not paying attention to that, but at the face of his soon-to-be-ex-teammate.

"I'm no homo," Karofsky grits between his teeth, with his voice full of venom.

Puck chuckles. "Look, man. If you like sucking cock, the fuck if I care. I'm just telling you this: stay away from _my_ boy," he states, stepping closer to the other guy who's obviously growing nervous and mad at the same time.

Karofsky narrows his eyes at him. "You're fucking crazy if you think I want anything with that Hummel fairy."

Puck clenches his jaw, trying hard not to deliver the first punch. It's going to be hard not to beat this asshole, but Puck reminds himself that for Kurt's and his sake, he can't hit Karofsky.

"You better watch your mouth when you talk about him in front of me," Puck warns him. "I know you want a piece of his ass. I've been watching you closely and I've seen you almost drooling for him. You can't keep your eyes off him for one fucking second, and I'm not going to have any of that."

Karofsky snorts again. "I think you did get brain damage. I don't want Hummel," he states, but his words hardly sound convincing.

Puck smiles, shrugging. "Then I guess we won't have any problem that way," he says, like he's pleased. "He wouldn't touch you with a laser pointer and why would he? He's got me," Puck points at himself, and he can see the veins in Karofsky's neck popping out.

"Shut up," Karofsky spits out. "I don't want to hear your gay stories about him."

"Oh, jealous much? Well, you should be. You can't imagine how Kurt is when we're alone," Puck plays with him, loving the way that Karofsky seems to be trying not to shut his mouth with a punch. Karofsky still fears him, so Puck only has to push further. "Kurt's mine, and I'm not sharing. So you fucking stay away from him."

"You don't tell me what to do, Puckerman," Karofsky sneers at him.

Puck knows that he almost has Karofsky right where he wants him, and Coach Bieste is nowhere to be seen. Puck did a really job on bad timing, but he's not walking away now. If he's going to have to take some beating, he damn well will. Puck's a total stud, he can handle it.

Puck takes a last step, being face to face with Karofsky. "Too bad you're a fucking pussy to go for him, but guess what? You missed it," Puck tells him evenly, and damn serious. "Saw him first, claimed him first so the boy is mine now. Sorry if it crushes your wet dreams about him."

When Karofsky's fist connects with Puck's jaw, Puck doesn't see it coming. It hurts, but Puck says nothing. He actually grins, spitting some blood to the floor.

"That's the best you can do?" Puck mocks at Karofsky. "Kurt likes _real_ men, you know? No wonder why he's with me and not with you, you loser."

Karofsky seems torn between crying and killing someone. "Shut up!" he yells, hitting Puck in his face again.

Puck stumbles in his place. It hurts, but Puck has gotten worse in the past. He straightens up, giving Karofsky a defiant look. "You couldn't handle Kurt even if you tried your best." Karofsky fists Puck's shirt and slams his back against his locker. Puck laughs. "You're going to give me the Kurt treatment? He likes it rough," Puck lies, and his rival's right eye twitch at his words. "But that's not a good way to get into his pants, you know? Oh, wait. I'm doing that already, so again, you have no chances, Dave."

Karofsky throws Puck to the floor and kicks him in the stomach. Puck loses his breath for a second, but when he regains it he lets out a short laugh. Puck's dying to fight back, but at the same time, seeing how Karofsky is losing it is sort of cool. Also, it will work to remind the guy that Kurt is_ his _and Puck means it.

"What are you laughing for, Puckerman?" Karofsky growls, kicking him again.

"Y-you," Puck pants, as he tries to push the pain away from his head. "You and your sorry gay ass. Pathetic, dude. Kurt is twice as small, and he deals with it like a man, unlike you, you fucking coward."

Karofsky kneels down, grabbing Puck by the collar of his shirt and punching him again in his face. "Fuck you."

"Got the hots for me too?" Puck smirks, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. "He doesn't like cowards, and I don't like them either."

The other guy hits him twice in the side of his head, and it's starting to hurt for real.

"Hey, hey, HEY! What the hell is going on?" Coach Bieste yells, and Puck couldn't be happier. "Kaforsky, get off of Puckerman!"

Coach Bieste actually grabs the guy by his arm and pushes him away. "'s alright, Coach," Puck whispers, feeling his face burning.

"Karofsky, to the principal's now!"

Puck can't see the other guy, but he hears him walking away. Puck does his best not to smile in achievement. The coach helps him to sit up and asks him what the hell happened in here.

"I just came here to wait for you and he was here already," Puck explains, wincing and exaggerating his pain. It's not something hard, since his body aches for real but he still needs all the sympathy he can get in here. "He was mad about I don't know what and he took it out on me."

Coach Beiste gives him a suspicious glance. "I know you, Puckerman. You didn't have anything to do with this?"

Puck gapes and when he does that, his jaw hurts. "Ow, fuck. Of course not! I can't get into fights, Coach, or I'll get sent back to juvie. You saw him, he was beating me! I'm all messed up and he has no scratch! I didn't even touch him and he attacked me out of nowhere!"

The coach lets out a long sigh and checks on Puck's wounds. "You boys will drive me insane. I'm gonna call an ambulance. You got brain surgery a couple of weeks ago and he hit you in the head. Not taking risks."

"What?" Oh Lord, he doesn't want to go back to the hospital. "Coach, it's not so bad-"

"Stay there, Puckerman! You're doing what I say."

The coach leaves and Puck wants to smack himself. He chuckles, figuring out there's nothing he can do. He did enough. Karofsky is in the principal's office now and he's not going to tell what happened because that will mean coming out of the closet in front of Figgins.

Puck smirks to himself. He's such a badass.

Several hours later, Puck finds himself in his bedroom. The ambulance did come and Puck was taken to hospital. Since everyone was still having lunch, Puck didn't run into anyone and, so far, he hasn't heard news from anybody at school. It's weird, considering they are usually spamming him with messages, asking him where he is and if he's alright.

At hospital he only got checked up a bit; the doctors said that luckily there was no damage and he could go back to school tomorrow. His mother wants to kill him though. She showed up at the hospital, worried at first, and then very mad. Puck can't blame her though, and he actually thought about explaining to his mother the reason for this mess.

Puck takes out his phone to text Kurt and realizes that it's been off the whole day. He laughs. No wonder things were so peaceful. When Puck turns his phone on, he finds forty-five missed calls and eighty-seven unread texts.

Jesus.

He proceeds to text Kurt with something when his phone starts ringing and, much to his surprise, Karofsky is the one calling him.

Puck shrugs and answers the call. "What?"

"You did that on purpose, right?"

Karofsky's voice is low, like he's secretly calling him. Puck doesn't know if he should feel creeped out, or if he should feel sorry for is ex-teammate. "You know I did."

"They expelled me, you know?"

Puck nods solemnly, even if the other guy can't see him. "I was counting on that. Sorry, man, but I just had to keep you away from Kurt," he explains, actually being honest. He's not happy for the mess he caused for Karofsky, but the guy really asked for it. He just couldn't get away with messing with someone's life constantly.

"'s okay," Karofsky says gloomily and then he pauses. "You're not going to say anything, right?"

Puck decides to feel sorry for the guy. He got expelled and yet his major worry is being outed. Being gay in Lima must really suck.

"Did you say anything?" Puck enquires.

"No. Just that I was mad and hit you. Didn't say why."

"I'm not gonna out you, man. Not my business. But if you get close to my boy, believe me that all of Lima will find out in a second," Puck warns, hearing a long sigh on the other end of the line.

"I think I'm gonna get sent to boarding school, so no worries. I wouldn't get close to Hummel anyways," Karofsky lies again, and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Then it's cool. You stay away from him and your secret is safe."

"Thanks. And sorry for messing with your face, but dude, you really pushed me."

Puck snorts, sitting down in his bed. "Actually, I'm glad you did."

"Cool. Bye, Puckerman," Karofsky says, and hangs up.

Damn, that was good. Puck got rid of the guy for real, and even if he can't flaunt his actions, he's quite proud of himself. He did good. His face aches like hell, but it's a win-win scenario. Kurt won't get bothered by this guy and Puck won't have to worry about some dude being after his boy.

Puck resolves to scare away every single guy that decides to get close to Kurt, having romantic intentions for him. After all, he did well today.

There's a knock on his door, and Puck chuckles. He doesn't want to get preached ay by his mother some more.

"Yeah?"

The door opens and Kurt steps inside the room. Puck gapes, not really expecting this visit, but then he smiles widely. The first second, Kurt was wearing his usual bitch face, but as soon as his gaze lands on Puck's face, he gapes as well.

"What on earth happened to you?" Kurt enquires, closing the door. He was about to step closer to Puck, but stops in his place after taking the first step.

"I got Karofsky expelled," Puck informs him, showing a cocky grin. "You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Puck can see that Kurt is not pleased, which upsets him. Shouldn't Kurt be jumping on him, hugging him and thanking him? After getting himself beaten, Kurt could show at least some appreciation.

Kurt blinks, setting his jaw. "You got into a fight with him on purpose? Are you insane?"

"I didn't fight back, so I'm not going back to juvie," Puck says in a sing-song voice.

"You got brain surgery! It's dangerous!"

"Doctors said I'm fine, so don't yell at me!" Kurt steps closer, and smacks Puck in the back of his head. "Ouch! What the fuck?"

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, there's no risk, right? And you deserve it for being such an idiot!"

Puck stands up, mad already. He's sick of fighting with Kurt all the time; they never had arguments in the past. "I'm an idiot? I got Karofsky off of your back and you smack me!"

"You could have gotten hurt! I spent days fearing that you were going to die and now you throw your health away! Don't you ever think before jumping into fights?"

"Yes! I planned this the whole night last night! And why do you always yell at me?"

"Because you keep on being so dense! Do you-" Kurt lets out a frustrated growl, and then he sighs, looking down. "You scared me, alright? You just sent me that weird text and then you were gone. No one knew where you were and the next thing we know is that an ambulance just left the school and you and Karofsky aren't there anymore. I thought something happened to you," Kurt says softly, sitting by Puck's side. "Plus, your phone was off. I had to call your mother to know where you were and if you were okay. She told me you had a fight, but when she said you were at the hospital I completely freaked out. She said you were alright, but…" he trails off.

Now Puck feels guilty because Kurt looks sad and it's his fault. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I just couldn't stand the guy messing around with you anymore. No one did anything about it, so I had to."

Kurt stares at him. "You didn't have to. Have you seen your face?"

"Yeah, I'm a stud," Puck states, nonchalantly. "Bruises suit me."

"Do you want to hear the new rumor?" Kurt enquires, pressing his lips together like he's trying not to smile.

This has got to be good. "Shoot."

"Apparently, you killed Karofsky or something," Kurt says and Puck burst into laughter. "They believe the ambulance was for him."

"How come they're so stupid?" Puck asks, between laughs. Kurt shrugs.

"I wonder the same. Coach Beiste said that Karofsky is very much alive, but they still believe that anyways. I'm still mad at you, you know?"

"I know," Puck admits, but it's not like it worries him much. Kurt is there, at his place, checking how he's doing. "Oh! I have something for you!"

Kurt frowns at him, but Puck runs towards his closet, remembering that he still has his coat. Knowing how much Kurt loves his clothes, maybe giving him back his precious coat will cheer him up.

Since his closet is a mess, Puck has to take some long seconds to find it under a big pile of clothes on the floor.

"Here!" Puck announces proudly, handing the coat to Kurt.

Kurt stares at it with apprehension. "Is this my Gucci coat?" he asks quietly, taking the coat from Puck's hands. "My Gucci last collection?"

Puck shrugs, as Kurt holds the coat by its shoulder parts. "Fuck me if I know. It's yours, that's for sure. See? No stains or anything!"

Puck smiles widely at Kurt, but Kurt is only quirking an eyebrow. "This is Gucci, and you left it there in a pile of clothes, on the floor?"

"Hey, those clothes are clean!"

"Couldn't you just use a hanger? It's Gucci, for Gaga' sake! It looks like an elephant stampede passed over it!"

Puck rolls his eyes. "It just has a few wrinkles but-"

"A few? Just a few!"

Puck sighs, giving up. He sits back by Kurt's side and tries to change the topic of the conversation. "So how did you get here? Your dad is here or something?"

Kurt places carefully his coat on his lap and says, "No, I came by myself. I got my SUV back," he announces proudly. "The insurance was going to give me a new car, but my dad didn't want me having a car again, considering what happened. It's not like the accident was my fault. Planning a wedding without a car was driving me insane, though, so I convinced my dad to let me have my baby back."

Puck's face lights up. "You're driving me to school again?"

"No, Puck. You have the boys to do that already, remember?"

Puck rolls his eyes again and, before he can say anything, Sarah storms inside the room. "Kurt! You're back!"

She runs towards him and gives him a tight hug. Kurt smiles at her, hugging back, and Puck feels slightly jealous. He's totally Kurt's savior and his sister is getting all the fun. Not fucking fair.

"Sweet Dolce, what happened to your eye?" Kurt asks, concerned, when he spots Sarah's black eye. "Are you the raccoon brothers or something? Do you want me to cover that bruise with makeup? You'll look perfect, believe me," Kurt offers, and Sarah nods eagerly.

Puck wants to kill her. She said she didn't want to cover it! She's stealing Kurt away from him on purpose!

Sarah takes Kurt by his hand and starts dragging him towards his room. "Guys," Puck calls after them, "you can't leave me alone! I'm the victim here!"

Sarah stops walking. "I'm sure you won't be interested in make up," she says, and Kurt nods, raising his chin up.

"I could be," Puck says, knowing that he's not interested in makeup in any kind of way, but he wants to stick around Kurt now that he has him close. If Puck could listen to half an hour of wedding plans, he can totally deal with Kurt and his sister talking about makeup.

"No, you couldn't," his sister states, and both she and Kurt leave his room, closing the door after them.

"You guys!"

Puck sits back on his bed, very much frustrated. Why can't he have Kurt all to himself? He just got beaten up for Kurt! It's no fucking fair.

Puck waits for them to be done, but several minutes pass, and after the first forty-five minutes he gets up and goes to his sister's room to see that the fuck is taking them so long. However, he finds his sister all alone, playing on her computer with an eye free of bruise.

"Where's Kurt?"

Sarah stares at him. "Oh, he left some time ago."

"He left?"

Man, Puck is pissed. He runs back to his room, taking his phone out and texting Kurt: _You could have said goodbye, jerk._

This thing with Kurt is driving him crazy. Ever since he woke up at hospital, the only thing he wants is to get Kurt back. Puck misses him in an irrational and stupid way. It's not like he's not used to not seeing Kurt for so long. A week before the accident they spent two full weeks separated because of the winter break and even if he felt like seeing the boy again, he didn't suffer his absence like he does now.

It's like the more Puck wants him back, the harder Kurt makes it. But if Kurt believes that the worse he treats Puck, the less Puck will want to be around him, he's dead wrong. Puck knows what's Kurt trying to do and Puck is not going to fall for it.

Puck texts Kurt again. _Your bitch treatment is not scaring me away. I'm gonna get you back, one way or another._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for all the awesome reviews! Really, it makes me write even faster, lol.

Hope you like this chapter!

**Day 91 **

Kurt thought that planning a wedding was going to help him get over Puck. It didn't work that way though and part of it is Puck's fault because he really doesn't make things easy for Kurt. Puck doesn't allow Kurt to forget about him for a second. Even if Kurt hates Puck for spamming his iPhone, Kurt did create a hidden folder on his phone to save all his stupid texts. He also saved all the messages on his computer, considering his iPhone tends to get broken during his getting bullied routines. No matter how much Kurt wants to get over Puck, he can't help feeling giddy –and annoyed– every time he gets a texts from Puck.

Kurt didn't expect that Puck was going to take their… split, or whatever it is that happened between them, so hard. Puck seems to really want to have him around and that makes Kurt's heart grow warm. Puck keeps seeking for moments to be alone with him and, even if Kurt wishes he didn't, he hates to admit he loves Puck even more for doing that.

On top of everything, the fits of jealously and possessiveness that Puck threw more than once don't help at all in the process of falling out of love. Puck never did that kind of stuff before the accident; Kurt doesn't know exactly what changed between them that makes Puck so possessive of him, but he actually loves it.

But then he hates it, too, because… Kurt dreams about getting a boyfriend, a boyfriend that wants him so much that he can't stand to see other guys around him. There's nothing more Kurt could wish for for himself than getting Puck to be that jealous boyfriend. But reality is a bitch; Kurt is all alone, with no prospect of getting any boyfriend soon. If stars lined up and his luck changed, Puck would never be that boyfriend anyways and, according to Puck's words, Kurt will never even get to have a boyfriend because Puck is going to scare them away.

So Kurt is miserable, alone, and very much in love with Puck.

In spite of thinking about Puck during every second of his existence, somehow Kurt managed to prepare a big and beautiful wedding at the same time, because he's good like that.

The wedding is going perfectly, just like Kurt planned. The ceremony was beautiful and unique, the Glee club did a fantastic job, and the bridesmaids were dressed with class -not in tacky, cheap dresses. Kurt managed to serve organic food, but he didn't tell anyone about that because people relate healthy food with soy and rice when there's actually plenty of tasty food. Kurt didn't want complaining and there's always someone who starts complaining about organic food without even tasting it, but the guests blissfully unknowing are loving the food, of course.

Kurt also convinced Carole not to add bushy short sleeves to her wedding dress: strapless suits her so fine, and the bolero was a perfect addition. She looks incredible.

The most important thing is that his dad and Carole look extremely happy, and Kurt feels very much accomplished.

He wonders if he can add this wedding to his resume, in case he wants to become a wedding planner. Kurt has to be open to all options for his future.

Yet, even in the middle of the wedding party, Kurt's still thinking about Puck, as usual.

Despite sitting with the newlyweds at the top table he still turns to around to glance in the direction of the Glee table to see Puck. Puck looks off… and extremely hot. Kurt hates when Puck is right, but Puck was right and the bruises actually look good on him. They add this delicious bad boy look on him that suits him so well that Kurt can barely stand looking at him without drooling. In addition, Puck's wearing a suit and it fits him perfectly… a fine elegant suit and bruises on his face as his accessory. Puck looks like some FBI agent that got into a fight arresting some criminal… and Puck got those bruises because of him.

Puck risked his health, and probably his freedom, with the ultimate intention of saving him from Karofsky's hands. How could Kurt not fall for him when he does stuff like that? Kurt is actually falling harder for Puck now because of it.

But good looks aside, Puck seems off. He seemed just fine earlier and, in spite of the few bruises on his face, he sang and danced with the rest of the Glee club. But now, Puck looks off.

Ever since the accident, Puck always looks off when he's surrounded by people and sometimes Kurt wonders if people are right when they claim that Puck may have gotten some brain damage that affected his ability to focus, but when Kurt gets to interact with Puck he seems to be the same Puck that he's always been.

Everyone is dancing, but Kurt is sitting at his table, subtly staring at Puck. Puck looks bored, with his eyes fixed in the dance floor. Only Mercedes and Tina are at the table with Puck, but the girls are talking to each other. Then Mike takes Tina to the dance floor and Finn takes Mercedes. Kurt smiles at that gesture from Finn.

Puck remains quiet and unnerved, and since it's the last song before the toast, Kurt sneaks out from his table and walks towards Puck. Because of the amount of people and the loud music, Puck doesn't notice his presence until Kurt sits at the table next to him.

Puck glances at him once, and then his eyes are fixed again to the dance floor. "Cool party."

Kurt nods. "Thank you. Are you alright?"

Puck shrugs and Kurt would dare to say that Puck is upset. The song ends and Puck tells him: "Finn is going to serenade you with Just the Way You Are."

Kurt frowns. That wasn't in the schedule that Kurt perfectly planned for days. "What?"

"Just fake surprise," Puck mumbles, getting up and leaving the table.

Kurt doesn't understand what's going on until his Gleemates return to their seats and he has to rush back to the top table.

Finn starts saying his speech, and it's not what Kurt wrote for him, but he's surprised that, in spite of the lack of good words, what Finn says is funny and it makes Kurt feel good. Kurt smiles, honestly thankful for his words and when the first tunes of Just the Way You Are sound, Kurt keeps on smiling and fakes surprise.

It's extremely mortifying when Finn asks him to dance, because Kurt loves to be the center of attention, but only when it's under his conditions. Kurt doesn't like surprises when he can't control the way he'll look in front of people. But the song and the moment are happy and Kurt is happy.

And when Kurt dances with Finn in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a lot of people, Kurt is feels joyful. With their ups and downs, Kurt just got a brother and a family and everyone is, at least for tonight, happy. Also, he's dancing with a boy in front of everyone, and even if that boy is his new brother Finn, the lack of awkwardness going on between them now is comfortable.

Even if that comfort lasts only as long as Just the Way You Are, Kurt tries to hold himself to that, and hope that things will get better between him and Finn. Kurt really wants them to work as a family, for his father's sake, and for his own sake as well. Carole is a lovely woman, Kurt adores her, and it's been a long time since his family was something more than himself and his father. For some stupid reason Kurt's imagine of a family are those big crowded families they show on Christmas' specials on TV, and the idea of having a big happy family is something very appealing to Kurt.

But in the middle of their dancing, Kurt spots Puck very far from the crowd, staring at the show, and while everyone is smiling and cheering, Puck is not joining in with the crowd's mood.

Kurt keeps on smiling and dancing, pretending that he's fully focused on his moment with his brother, his family, and their friends, and not focused on how Puck has his arms crossed over his chest, his lips pressed together, and an obviously angry gaze. Kurt dances, pretending that he's not noticing how the whole Glee club has this song entirely choreographed and rehearsed, a thing that indicates this had been planned beforehand and that Puck knew about it but still choose not to be a part of it.

Kurt sees Puck walking away from the reception room just when the song ends. Kurt claps his hands, hugging Finn and thanking his friends.

"That was nice," his father tells him, hugging him tightly.

Kurt smiles, nodding. "It was. It was not in my plans, but it was nice," he says, and his eyes travel around the room in search of Puck. Puck is not returning.

"You alright, son?"

Kurt looks up at his dad, noticing he's giving him a questioning look. Kurt hurries to nod again. "Yes. I just- I need to go to the restroom. I think my hair got messed up with the dancing," he lies, and gets lost in the sea of people, trying to find Puck.

He's aware that he should not look for Puck. One of the main reasons that Kurt is avoiding Puck –among others– is that Puck is slowly remembering all the stupid stuff Kurt told him while he was in a coma.

Kurt can't explain how that's possible. When he decided to visit Puck daily and stay for the whole morning, holding his hand and talking to him, Kurt did it because in his mind a coma state was something… dark, and scary, and lonely. Kurt believed that maybe Puck could feel someone else's presence and respond to that in a good way, but Kurt never thought that Puck was going to feel his presence and his words so vividly.

It's only a matter of time before Puck remembers his love confession, and even if Kurt believes that it would be a good way to scare Puck away -because duh, if straight guys don't like gay guys around, they really don't want a gay guy in love with them; Finn is a living proof of that- Kurt still doesn't really want Puck to know that he's in love with him.

Kurt had a stupid infatuation with Finn, but the words that Finn spoke that day in his basement really devastated him. Now Kurt is deeply in love with Puck, and if Puck said half of the things that Finn said, Kurt would die of sorrow... and Puck is much more crude and tactless than Finn. Whatever Puck could say to him, it would be even more hurtful than it was with Finn.

But Kurt can't help it, and he desperately searches for Puck. When he can't spot him anywhere in the room, Kurt walks outside.

He's about to run once he gets on the other side of the doors, but he finds Puck sitting on the steps, alone in the middle of the night.

The visual is dramatically romantic.

Kurt swallows hard. Even with is back turned, surely Puck heard the door opening, but he doesn't turn to see who's coming out.

"Hey," Kurt says softly.

Puck turns around for one second and then turns back. Kurt's heart aches. "Why aren't you inside, dancing with your new brother?"

Kurt steps closer to Puck. "You've got me worried," he admits, and Puck snorts but says nothing. They don't speak to each other for several seconds and the silence starts killing Kurt. "Are you mad about something?"

Puck lets out a short laugh. "Me? Nah," he says in an overacted way. "I'm fucking tired, Kurt. Oh, fuck it, I'm out of here," he suddenly resolves, standing up and walking away.

Kurt grows worried and follows Puck. "What? You can't just leave!"

"Why not? 'Cos I don't have a ride?" Puck asks dully, not stopping his walk or turning to face him.

"Yes! It's late, you don't have a ride, and you can't just walk home!"

Is Puck serious? They are far from Puck's house, it's dark, and Puck could still not be fully recovered. If something happened to Puck, Kurt would never forgive himself.

"Well, you can't drive me home and I don't want anyone around me right now. And quit with the _you can't walk home,_" he says, imitating their friends words with disdain. "I'm not fucking handicapped. I can be by my own, for Christ's sake."

Dear Gaga, he hates when Puck gets so stubborn. Kurt walks faster until he overtakes Puck and stops still in front of him, forcing Puck to stop. "Stop this! What is your problem!"

Puck narrows his eyes at him. "You're my problem," he spits out and Kurt feels like he's being slapped in the face. "You, this damn Glee club, your damn new brother, and this damn town! I did nothing to you, _nothing_, and you suddenly push me away like I'm a fucking plague, and I'm sick of it."

Kurt stays still and raises his chin, because he forbids himself to have a break down in front of Puck. "Why do you even care? You've surely got better people to hang out with than me."

"No, I don't! And I don't fucking want that either," Puck growls, and Kurt melts at Puck's words and hates it at the same time for making everything more difficult. "I want you back, and I get what I want and I'm not giving up, but when I see shit like this, it drives me fucking nuts!" He exclaims as he points at the building where the wedding party is being held.

Kurt can't follow Puck's words. "I don't know what you're talking about, Puck. What is it that makes you so upset? I can't read your mind, you know?"

"Oh, don't play bitch with me right now, I'm so not in the mood. And I'm talking about that shit of serenading you in front of everyone."

Kurt blinks, still not following Puck. "And that was bad because…?"

Puck opens his eyes widely, like he can't stand Kurt's idiocy. "'Cos he's a fucking douche!"

"He's my new brother, Puck," Kurt states sternly. "Even though we've been through some difficult times, I actually appreciate that he's trying to make things work."

Puck laughs loudly and icily. "Great, this is just fucking great!" Kurt crosses his arms over his chest, getting upset with Puck and his attitude. "So he calls you shit and apologizes, and then he scares people away from you, but that's cool, 'cos he is so fucking awesome that he dances with you in front of everyone. Bravo, Finn, you saved the day!" Puck claps his hands and Kurt's patience grows thin every second.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it," Kurt snaps at him.

"No? Why not? I never get anything!"

"Anything from what?"

"From you, goddamnit!" Puck yells, waving his arms in the air. Kurt flinches. "Everyone gets a piece of you. The Glee club, my sister, _Finn,_ and I can never get you! No one has been as good to you as me; I treated you damn fine, I looked after you, I even saved your ass from Karofsky and yet I'm fucking alone. You ditch me and then you dance with the guy who tells you not to get close to straight guys! He's the fucking reason why I don't have you anymore and I have to stand there, see you dancing and smiling with him like everything is fucking fine!"

Kurt is very much surprised. He never expected that this was going to affect Puck so badly, and part of him wants to give up and go back to the way they were before, but Kurt simply can't.

"He's not the only reason why I'm staying away from you," Kurt states, because even if Finn's words are a heavy burden for Kurt to carry, he feels bad for Finn getting the entire responsibility on this.

"Then what is it?"

Kurt can't tell him. Kurt can't tell him that he's the one to blame for the accident because he should have stayed away from him. Kurt feels like by being with him he's putting Puck in danger, whether it be to his reputation or his actual safety. Kurt is not staying away from Puck because his dad and Finn told him to; Kurt is doing it because he feels he's something that will cause nothing but trouble in Puck's life… and Kurt loves him too much like to make Puck go through that. What happened with Karofsky two days ago did nothing but confirm Kurt that he's right about staying away from Puck. Even if part of him sees what Puck did as a brutal romantic gesture, Puck could have gotten hurt or sent back to juvie because of him.

Kurt is nothing but trouble for Puck, and Kurt won't tell him that.

"It doesn't matter," Kurt informs him with his best poker face.

Puck snorts and shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't fucking care about your reasons anyway," Puck tells him evenly and with his voice full of venom. "I know you were okay with me. We were damn fine together. We fooled everyone for months and whatever it was that made you change your mind, _screw it._ You're mine, Kurt. I got you first and I'm not letting you go so easily," he finishes, pointing at him with his finger.

Oh, boy. At any other moment, Kurt would instantly start developing fantasies about Puck being deeply in love with him and this possessive about him. Kurt would swoon at hearing Puck say this under other circumstances, ones very far from reality. But right now Kurt is mad at Puck because he's being a douche to him. Leaving their hard past aside, Kurt is not used to be treated like this by Puck. They never fought, but lately it's the only thing they do. And right now, Kurt doesn't welcome being treated like an object by a guy who doesn't love him, or wants him as some kind of trophy. Puck only says what he's saying because he's a stubborn guy who doesn't like being denied what he wants.

Kurt is not going to stand a jealous-possessive scene from someone who's not even in a relationship with him.

"I'm not an object you can own," Kurt sneers at him.

Puck steps closer to Kurt until they are face-to-face. A shiver runs all the way up Kurt's spine, but he stays stoically still. "I've got you like no other guy has before, under everyone's noses. I was fucking good to you. I've got you all for and by myself. I earned that much."

Sweet Dolce, if only they were talking in the language of love… If Puck was speaking this way and loving him at the same time Kurt would have jumped on Puck to ravish him long ago, telling Puck that he's right, because if Puck wanted him all for himself Kurt would give himself gladly. Being someone that no one dares to even touch, Kurt can only dream about having a guy wanting him so much that he reaches the point of this irrational possessiveness. Kurt would give away everything he has if Puck, the guy he loves, was that man.

But this is not a dream, and Puck is not going to be that man.

"I think you have a very big ego, Noah Puckerman," Kurt says sharply. "You're hardly half of the amazing guy you think you are."

Puck gives him a small arrogant smirk. "Oh yeah? Way to waste your precious time by spending a full week by the side of a comatose hardly half amazing guy."

Kurt grimaces at Puck's words. That actually hurt him.

"I hate you," Kurt grits between his teeth.

Puck steps backwards as he starts laughing out loud. Kurt wishes he was able to punch him.

"You hate me now?" Puck enquires, obviously amused and incredulous. "Please, Kurt. You don't hate me, you totally-"

Puck cuts himself off, the expression in his face changes into an awed grimace that freezes Kurt's blood. Puck's mouth remains open, stuck in the middle of his sentence, and he stays silent, as if there are lots of things going on inside his head. Whatever it was that made Puck lose his words, it's surely not something good.

Kurt is almost positive that Puck is remembering something and Kurt looks down to the ground, preparing himself for the worst.

"I have to go," Puck mutters, already walking away, and Kurt says nothing.

Kurt hugs himself tightly. A tear runs down his cheek as he listens to Puck's steps, walking away from him. Puck probably figured out that he's in love with him, so this is really the end between them both. Kurt wipes his tears with the sleeve of his jacket, reminding himself that this is supposed to be a happy day and that his parents can't see him like this. It's almost midnight, so once his dad and Carole are on the way to the airport for their honeymoon and Kurt gets back home, he'll give himself the luxury to cry all the weekend long in the privacy of his room.

Right now, Kurt has to look happy.

He slowly walks towards the building. Kurt can hear the music in the distance and he does his best to calm himself down. He shouldn't be sad; he was expecting Puck to give up on him eventually. Puck's efforts did make Kurt feel good though.

At least Kurt will be able to really start forgetting about Puck now, and on the bright side… Puck just walked away. Puck didn't speak harsh words, and even if Kurt is heartbroken, he's glad that Puck acted the way he did.

.

.

.

**Day 92, shortly after midnight.**

It's been long since the last time Puck felt this enthusiastic. Luckily, one of the food service vans was leaving and Puck got a lift. The best part? All ladies staff, so Puck worked his charms and got delivered right to the Hummel-Hudson house. He's the man, that's for sure. The van drives away and he walks to the quiet, empty house.

_I'm kind of in love with you… there, I said it. I'm in love with you._

Kurt's words have been repeating over and over inside Puck's head since the moment Kurt said he hated him. The words hit his brain like a punch in the face. Puck simply couldn't explain to Kurt, because Puck wanted to have things right inside his head before saying anything. Puck has been pushing his memories, all the way to the Hummel-Hudson house, and even if he can tell that he doesn't have the whole memory of what he… dreamed or hallucinated, whatever, Puck does have this small moment inside his head where he and Kurt were in the music room and Kurt said that to him.

And what Kurt says in these weird dreams that Puck believes he had while being in a coma, it's always the real thing.

Puck contemplates the house quietly, thinking about the best way to break in. It's probably after midnight so the surroundings are dark, and as for the family, everyone's in the wedding party, so getting caught won't be a problem. Yet, deep inside he knows there's something in Kurt's room that he has to find, and Puck follows his gut.

Puck heard somewhere that Kurt's room is the basement, so he starts walking around the house, looking for some kind of window. From his experience, basements always have windows. He walks around, feeling too good. Kurt totally loves him and it's almost like winning the jackpot.

He grins to himself. If Kurt really has the hots for him that makes Puck Kurt's weak spot. There's no way he's letting Kurt go now.

Puck thought he was going to have a terrible night, and watching Finn serenading _his boy_ didn't make it better. Neither did arguing with Kurt, but nothing else matters because he's not going to lose him.

"You've got it," Puck mutters to himself when he finds a small window at ground level.

He kneels down, taking a look inside, but it's dark and Puck can't see a thing. Puck shrugs, and within minutes he gets the window open and sneaks inside, landing on what he believes it's a couch. Years of getting laid with girls who had boyfriends and parents and wives who had angry husbands made Puck a master at sneaking in and out.

Puck tries to find a light, but he runs into a bed and a big bird cage before he finally gets to the switch. And when he turns the light on he finds himself in a very clean and white room.

_This is what made Finn freak so much?_

Finn is a douche. The room doesn't scream 'faggy' like Finn told him. Puck looks around and it's all too modern and too neat, like the room belongs to a page in a furniture catalog and not to a teenager… but Kurt is not a regular teenager. Actually, it suits Kurt very well.

The big bird cage that Puck ran into seconds before turns out to be the weirdest chair Puck has ever seen in his life. The bed is big and looks damn comfortable, but what Puck can't understand is… what kind of bedroom has couches? While he fucked cougars Puck got to know plenty of bedrooms and the most alike thing he had seen were armchairs, but Kurt has two big couches.

He walks around the empty room, peeking on Kurt's shelves: the guy has an awesome stereo, that's for sure.

Puck continues eyeing the place, looking for_ something,_ until his gaze falls upon Kurt's vanity. Puck runs his tongue over his lips and steps closer to the desk. There's something about this, Puck knows it.

He steps towards the vanity desk; it only has two drawers, one in each side, and Puck opens the first, rummaging through it. There's nothing but a huge amount of creams, lotions, and… stuff. Having no luck there, Puck closes it and goes to the other one. At first sight, Puck can only see some bags of 'Makeup Facial Cotton,' and another that says 'Moisturized Towelettes'. Puck rolls his eyes, but keeps on eyeing the drawer.

"Upper part," he mutters to himself, and sticks his hand deep inside of it until his finger stop feeling the wood of the upper part of the drawer and feel a soft, thick piece of paper.

Puck rips it off and it happens to be a red, classy envelope; inside it he finds the strip of pictures they got taken in the mall's photo both.

All the euphoria that Puck was feeling seconds before falls away, turning into a wave of ease as he stares at the pictures. His lips curve into a small, tender smile.

Puck snorts. "Damn you, Kurt," he whispers, incredulous and… content. It's weird for him to feel mellow like this.

He throws himself towards one of the couches, collapsing onto his back on the very comfortable cushions. When Puck sees Kurt's clothes, they always look damn uncomfortable, and he figures that Kurt prefers fashion over comfort, but it's nice to see that when it comes to furniture, Kurt can pick modern and cozy shit at the same time.

Puck continues to stare their picture, and after several seconds he turns it around to find that Kurt wrote something there. Puck takes a close look and reads: _"The day I fell in love with him," _written in red, along with a date -that Puck assumes is the day they went to the mall- and a heart with a 'P' and a 'K' inside.

Damn, is Kurt a fourteen year old girl?

Puck grins, feeling stupidly bashful. He's aware that he's intruding way too deep in Kurt's privacy, but the guy left Puck no other options.

He relaxes on the couch with a big, well-placed smile on his face. Kurt's got it bad for him. It's not like Kurt just finds him hot -although Puck wouldn't be surprised if Kurt did because Puck is such a babe; he can't blame him for that- but Kurt is totally in love with him, and it's freaking weird.

Chicks don't love Puck, they only want a piece of him, and Puck's more than fine with it. Love, though, feels quite undeserved.

A big part of Puck is uncomfortable with Kurt's feelings and, much to Puck dismay, it's not because Kurt is a gay guy but because Kurt is a really good guy.

The good side of all this is that Puck is not grossed out about having a gay guy after him, and that proves that he's ten times more of a man than Finn will ever be. _Take that, Hudson._ When Finn went to him to tell him the misfortunes of being the crush of the gay guy of the school, Puck believed it would be quite odd.

But it's not.

What makes Puck feel odd is that he surely is the hottest guy in Lima, but is far from being the best guy around. He's done a lot of shit, and lot of the shit he did, Puck did it to Kurt. Puck has to admit that things with Kurt improved a lot, though, and it's obvious. In a weird twist of fate, or whatever it was, they did grow attached to each other.

While Kurt is clearly in love with him, Puck is not even close to having feelings like that, but he certainly can't stand the idea of not having Kurt around. That's not love at all, but it has to count as something. Puck has never missed anyone before, except his dad, every now and then, but he does miss Kurt quite a lot.

_And I get to have him back,_ Puck thinks.

Kurt keeps pushing Puck away from him and it bothers Puck more than it should. The idea of losing Kurt sometimes makes Puck panic, even if it's a stupid idea. It reminds him of his dreams, when Kurt was dead. The feeling is the same and Puck just can't lose him again.

But Kurt won't leave him now, not if Puck gives him what he wants, and Kurt loves him, so eventually he won't be able to keep on ditching him. He could offer Kurt a free pass; any chick would kill to have a complete free pass to the Puckerman Express, let alone gay guys. Kurt wouldn't get that with any other guy in this town, and he wouldn't want any other guy: Kurt loves _him_, so he won't let this chance pass.

Puck frowns. Major déjà vu.

He shrugs and mumbles, "Whatever."

Puck's quite proud of himself. On TV they always show that when guys think about doing stuff with other guys they are always super conflicted, but Puck doesn't mind much. That's because, of course, Puck's one hundred percent stud. And straight.

He likes chicks, not dudes, but Puck is not thinking about his sexuality or whatever. Kurt wants a piece of him, and Puck wants to get Kurt back, so giving Kurt a piece of him to make him stick around is a sensible idea. After all, they both get what they want.

It's a win-win scenario.

It also kills two birds with one stone. Karofsky's crush on Kurt made Puck realize that he won't stand having some other dude around Kurt, because Kurt is all his and he's not sharing Kurt's attention with anybody. If Karofsky is gay, Puck believes that any guy could secretly be gay too. And Kurt might not have jumped on that train, but if he was desperate and lonely enough and there was another dude not half as bad as Karofsky was, Kurt could go for it. Puck doesn't want to have to beat up Kurt's potential catches, because it will piss Kurt off, and the main reason for doing all this is so Kurt will stop being a bitch and allow them to hang out together like they used to.

So Puck resolves that there's no better guy for Kurt than himself. Puck did make his list of conditions that a guy must fulfill to –maybe– get Puck's blessing: the guy had to be super hot and treat Kurt damn fine. In both cases, they had to be like Puck himself, or better, and there is no better.

Seeing as Puck is the hottest babe around and that he's the only one who treats Kurt like he deserves, Puck guesses he'll have to do the job.

As time passes, Puck grows bored. He calls his mother to let her know that the wedding went cool and that his Gleemates made some plans and he's tagging along, not knowing when he'll be back, which is a lie, sort of, because there are no plans with his Gleemates, but he doesn't know when he'll be home. Usually, Puck never calls his mother when he makes plans, but considering that they are actually getting along much better, Puck doesn't want to screw it up. After all, it takes five minutes to call his mother, while if he didn't call, it would be days of his mother being pissed at him.

Puck prowls around Kurt's bedroom a little more, finding that Kurt has a big bathroom for himself, with a bathtub and all, the lucky motherfucker, and a huge walk-in closet that doesn't surprise Puck at all. Of course Kurt had to have a walk-in closet.

Since Kurt has a flat-screen very much like Finn's, Puck turns the TV on to kill some time.

Two full hours flow by before Puck hears the sound of cars parking in front of the house. He quickly turns the lights and the TV off, since he doesn't want the Hummel-Hudson to think that someone broke into the house and maybe even call the police. The idea is to surprise Kurt, not get his ass thrown in jail.

Puck sits on one of the couches, waiting for Kurt to eventually come to the room. He hears noises upstairs, probably from people walking around, and the wait starts making him impatient. He's so close to getting Kurt back that he can barely wait to see Kurt face-to-face.

He holds his breath when the basement door opens, but Puck doesn't hear steps right away. Puck can see the light coming from the door and Kurt's silhouette. Finn's voice is in the background and for a second Puck feels rage, because why the fuck did Kurt bring Finn to his place? But then instantly he remembers that they live together now, so he's cool again.

"-thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kurt says kindly. Puck assumes he and Finn were holding a conversation from before.

"It was a really awesome party," Finn replies, his voice sounds more distant, so Puck figures that while Kurt is on the top of the stairs, Finn is not really near him. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Finn."

Kurt steps into the basement, closing the door behind. Puck hears Kurt sighing and then his steps echoing in the room, going down into the darkness. Puck would never go down the stairs of his basement without turning on a light, because he'd probably break his neck in the process, but Kurt must know these stairs like the palm of his hand since he goes down with no trouble.

Puck can't erase the grin on his face as Kurt walks around the dark room, not yet noticing he's there.

Until Kurt turns the bedside light on.

"Hey there," Puck greets.

"Sweet Dolce!" Kurt yells, jumping in place and putting a hand to his chest. His panicked expression fades a bit when Kurt eyes meet Puck's, but the guy is still panting. Puck instantly feels like shit for scaring him that way.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What on earth are you doing in here!" Kurt sneers between his teeth, fleeing up the stairs.

Puck stands up quickly as he sees Kurt running away. "Where are you going!"

But Kurt doesn't run away, thank God, because the last thing Puck needs is Kurt running to Finn to tell him that Puck broke into the house. Instead, Kurt locks the door and goes back down.

"Nowhere, you cretin," Kurt tells him sharply. "But the last thing we need is Finn walking in and finding you here in my bedroom at two in the morning."

Puck pouts. "Finn's probably up in his attic; we're here in the basement. He's not gonna hear. Your dad though-"

"He's on his way to Hawaii with Carole."

"Then why are you so upset? Don't be mad at me. I was trying to do something nice."

Kurt stares at him in dismay. "You call breaking into people's houses in the middle of the night nice?"

Puck shrugs. "If the mountain will not come to Puck…"

"Don't play smart with me, Mohammed," Kurt snaps at him, taking off his jacket and walking towards his closet. Puck loses sight of him, so he heads to the closet too, leaning against the doorframe as he watches Kurt hang his jacket in the 'To the Dry Cleaning' part that Puck saw earlier. "You need to stop doing this. If someone saw you breaking in and called the police-"

"Please, you're talking to the master of sneaking," he informs Kurt with his voice full of pride.

Kurt gives him a look, obviously realizing that Puck is not standing at the other end of the room anymore, but only a few feet away.

"I'm serious, Puck. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I think we owe each other a talk. Or at least you owe me quite a huge explanation, and since you avoid me I figured this: safe place. No one will see us or interrupt," Puck says, playing the fool. He's not going to jump on Kurt too quickly. If he gives Kurt a piece of him, Kurt could be happy enough to forget all that happened and go back to the way they were before the accident. And even if Puck can't get that, he still wants to know what the hell is going on with Kurt.

Also, he needs to kill some time because he as no freaking clue about how to make a first move with Kurt. This is not some random girl; for starters, it's a guy and also, it's Kurt and that's kind of a big deal. Puck can't fuck it up.

Kurt groans. "I owe you nothing," he states, clearly frustrated.

Puck purses his lips together. "Too bad you think that way, 'cos I'm not leaving without answers."

He steps backwards and decides to try the cage chair. It doesn't look very safe, but what the hell. Puck has punched cops; he can totally handle a stupid looking chair. Much to his surprise, the chair is quite comfortable once you sit down.

Kurt walks out of the closet, wearing no shoes, and Puck decides to takes his shoes off as well.

"What are you doing there?"

"Trying out this chair. It looks dumb, but it's quite comfy," Puck tells Kurt, rocking himself slowly.

Kurt raises his chin. "Of course is comfortable. It's a Eureka hanging chair, from Property."

"Looks like a cage to me."

Kurt rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and walking towards the bed to sit on the edge. Puck turns the chair around to face Kurt and gives him an expectant look.

"What are you looking at?"

"C'mon, spill," Puck commands, eager for some answers. "Why do you avoid me? What did I do wrong?"

Kurt studies him silently for long seconds. Puck can see how his icy expression slowly turns into anxiety. Kurt stares at his hands and bits his lower lip, and it kind of makes Puck feel bad, but he hopes that Kurt will spill his guts for once so they can move on to the making out. Puck just decided that they should make out; that would definitely calm Kurt down.

"You didn't do anything, Puck."

Puck lets out a long breath. Kurt is still staring at his hands, but as long as he keeps on talking, Puck doesn't mind if Kurt avoids his gaze. "Then what is it?"

"I- I just-" Kurt struggles with words and Puck has no fucking clue that the hell is fucking Kurt's brain up this much. "You shouldn't be around me."

Puck arches an eyebrow, leaning forwards. "I'm not good for you anymore? Hey, I'm hardly a bad influence these days. I mean, I'm still a stud, but it's not like I'm going to corrupt you-"

Kurt laughs, but not in an amused way. It sounds so sad that it makes Puck's stomach twist. "It's not that, Puck. It's the other way around."

It's Puck's turn to laugh. "You corrupting me? Please, you're kind of a pain in the ass sometimes, but in spite of your bitchiness, you're kindness itself."

Kurt quivers a smile and finally looks Puck in the eye. "I'll take the compliment, so thank you, but still, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that, I'm nothing but trouble to you, Puck... even though you've told me that you believe I don't care about you, I do. And because I do, I think the best thing for you is to stay away from me."

Pfth, of course Kurt cares about him. Kurt fucking loves him! Puck doesn't doubt that anymore. Still, he can't really get how Kurt is trouble for him. The trouble guy is Puck, always has been and always will be. If there's someone who should be concerned about getting someone in trouble it's Puck, but what can he say? He's too selfish to give up Kurt.

"I don't get how you're trouble to me."

Kurt stares at him like he can't deal with his stupidity. "Haven't you heard that I'm the resident queer?"

"Don't call yourself that," Puck snaps at him, mad already. "That's bullshit."

"Using prettier or harsher words, that's what I am. I don't hang out with straight guys, and I definitely shouldn't hang out with the number one stud in McKinley."

Puck rolls his eyes, being sick of this shit. "Just because Finn said that shit and your dad agreed, it's not-"

"It's the truth," Kurt cuts him off. "Sadly, it's what everyone thinks. We pushed our luck too much. You'll get into trouble if they found out you hang out with me. People will give you hell, and you'll give hell back. I just," he pauses. "I should have never approached you in the first place."

"Don't say that."

Kurt shrugs, looking defeated. "It's the way it is. That way, you'd be just another guy fearing to catch my _gayness_ you'd be with your old friends and you wouldn't have almost gotten killed."

Puck remembers this from somewhere, but he has no time to think over the random words that Kurt had spoken sometime while he was in a coma. He needs to argue back now.

"That wasn't your fault. I distracted you while you were driving."

"Wasn't it? If I stayed away from you, you would have never gotten in my car, so you would have never distracted me."

Puck groans, growing much frustrated. "And if I my mom wouldn't have changed her job seventeen years before, she wouldn't have met my father and I wouldn't have been born, so I wouldn't have gotten into a damn car crash with you! That's fucking stupid, Kurt."

"It's not stupid!"

"It is!" Puck barks at Kurt, standing up from the damn cage chair. "It wasn't your damn fault, so drop it!"

"You almost died," Kurt mutters, his eyes turn glassy and Puck's chest constricts at this sight. "I'm bad for you, Puck, I'm telling you. I make straight guys uncomfortable, I molest them, I try to convert them, and now I send them to the hospital too."

God, how can Kurt think that way? It's fucking heartbreaking. Puck has never felt so trapped in his life, because even if he knows he has the weapons to make Kurt better – these being his hot looks and his way to work his charms– and he really can't stand Kurt thinking that way about himself, he doesn't know how to convince Kurt he's totally wrong.

"You don't make me uncomfortable," Puck states, being dead serious. "You didn't molest me, or convert me, and you didn't send me to the hospital."

Kurt offers a sad, unbelieving smile. "If only you knew…"

"I know more than you think I do."

Kurt nods absently. "Sadly."

Now Puck wants to know what it is that he apparently doesn't know. Puck already found out that Kurt has the hots for him, so maybe if Puck makes Kurt admit it, Puck can tell him 'Duh, I know that. See? Totally comfortable' and drop this shit.

"What don't I know?"

"Nothing," Kurt states, standing up and walking towards his vanity.

"Don't walk away from this! Fucking tell me what's the huge thing I don't know!"

Kurt turns around; his face doesn't show sorrow anymore, but anger. "Want to know? Fine! I'll tell you. Maybe that way you'll finally run away and leave me alone for once. After all the things I've done to you, I did molest you while you were in a coma."

Puck gapes at Kurt, who's completely flushed but still facing him in defiance. Then Puck burst into laughter, which makes Kurt even madder.

"You what? Oh please, Kurt. You so didn't. You're too decent," Puck tells between laughs. "And even if you did, who cares? I was in a coma!"

Kurt is the one gaping now. "Who cares? I care! People were right! I molest straight guys, because you were in a coma and I took advantage of that! Dear Gaga, it was so wrong," he says, looking away.

Puck still finds it amusing, and maybe he's a freak, but he's not feeling violated in the slightest. Yet Kurt acts like he did something really bad, and it makes Puck curious.

"What did you do?" Puck teases with a grin on his face. Kurt looks up, narrowing his eyes at him. "C'mon, tell me."

Kurt sighs. "I kissed you," he says softly, fixing his eyes to the floor. "Twice."

Puck snorts. That's it? Kurt is acting so freaking guilty because of two kisses?

"You kissed me?" He asks, not getting it. Seriously, such a big deal for two damn kisses? God, he wants to kill Kurt for being such a drama queen.

"I swear it was nothing," Kurt hurries to explain. "Just pecked your lips, and… I'm so sorry."

"Man, that's fine. Just two pecks on my lips and you're acting like you raped me or something. I'm sure that two pecks don't qualify as molesting. Chill out."

"I took advantage from your state, Puck," Kurt states, finally meeting Puck's eyes.

"So you ditched me… because you feel guilty for kissing me while I was in a coma?"

Puck is getting confused. What exactly is the reason why Kurt is pushing him away? Because they could get caught? Because Finn and his dad told him to stay away from straight guys? Because he feels guilty for the accident? Or because he stole two stupid kisses from him while he was in a coma?

Damn, Kurt needs to relax. Just like Puck predicted once, Kurt needs to get laid, badly. And probably he'll need, like, lots of pot as well. Puck's not sure if sex is going to help this guy to relax.

"Not only because of that, Puck. That's just another fact among the many that prove I'm not good for you."

Puck nods, humoring Kurt. He really can't see the big issue here. Kurt is worrying over dumb shit. They won't get caught -they proved to be sneaky enough for months- so therefore, they won't get into any trouble. Kurt is not the reason why they crashed the car, since Puck distracted Kurt while he was driving and also, the driver of the car was freaking drunk and driving in zigzags from what his mother told him. And Puck doesn't consider Kurt a damn molester for kissing him twice while he was unconscious.

"After this conversation, you'll go back to ditching me?" Puck asks, just to be sure as he figures out a perfect way to make his first move.

"It's the best thing I can do for you."

Puck nods. Well, in that case, Puck will have to carry on with his plan. "I'll tell you what. Since this kissing shit is bothering you so much, I know how to fix it."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Hitting me and running away? I won't mind. I do deserve it."

Puck rolls his eyes. Seriously, this guy is such a drama queen that he should start writing soap operas.

"No, you idiot. I think we should get even," he resolves, forcing himself not to grin like mad.

He's really about to have Kurt wrapped around his little finger, even if Kurt doesn't know it yet, and Puck can't wait to get Kurt back for real.

"Get even?"

"Yeah. You stole two kisses from me, so the sensible thing is for me to steal two kisses from you."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time," Kurt snaps at him. "It's not funny. I'm being serious."

Puck shrugs, stepping closer to Kurt, and Kurt steps backwards until he bumps against the vanity desk, ending up very much trapped.

"You see me laughing? I'm serious too," Puck tells him with his best husky voice.

They are face-to-face, both of their gazes fixed on the other. Kurt is visibly fidgeting, probably torn between guilt and eagerness. Puck is sure that Kurt is dying to get Puck to kiss him, and from what Puck can see, the guy won't take the first step because of his damn conscience.

"Please, don't," Kurt whispers with a voice full of desire and Puck can feel his ego expanding.

He has his eyes fixed in Kurt's lips and it's freaking weird to know he's about to kiss a guy's lips. It probably won't be too cool at all, but this is Kurt and Puck wants him back, and also, Kurt's obvious desire to do it kind of make him want to try.

Puck frowns, suddenly remembering that Kurt has never been with a guy before. "Were those kisses your first ever kisses?"

Kurt snorts lowly. "I'm so pathetic," he muses, looking down to the floor, and Puck won't stand for the break of the eye contact just now.

"You kind of are," Puck mutters as he grabs Kurt's black tie and brings him closer. "I was knocked out, so it doesn't count. Let's make it better."

Puck doesn't wait for Kurt to reply. Instead, he presses his lips against Kurt, softly but firmly. Kurt whimpers at the contact but stays still and Puck is alright with that. Puck's not the guy that kisses; he makes out with girls. Well, with _people_. But considering that it's Kurt's first kiss for real, Puck decides to act like the gentleman he isn't for the first time in his life and do something right.

Very deep inside, Puck finds the softness and warmness of Kurt's lips familiar, and it's quite alright. It's not as ugly as he thought it could be and Kurt's lips are nothing much different from a girl's lips.

They stay still for some seconds, lips pressed together, and Puck opens his eyes just to see how Kurt is doing. Kurt's eyes are closed and he's totally melted.

Feeling accomplished, Puck leans back, hearing Kurt gasp. Kurt snaps his eyes open at the break of contact, his cheeks bright red, and even if Puck doesn't dig adorable girls, or adorable guys in Kurt's case, Kurt's cuteness and naivety turns out to be quite captivating.

"Better?" Puck asks, and Kurt nods, completely dumbstruck. "Good. Now round two."

This time, Puck doesn't go for a chaste, small kiss. He has to show Kurt what he's made of if he wants Kurt to stick around, so Puck moves closer until there's no space between them. Catching Kurt off his guard, he holds Kurt's face with his hands before planting a hard kiss on his lips.

This time there's movement. Lots of it. First because Puck is leaning forward so much that Kurt pushes the stuff on the vanity to the floor when he tries to hold himself up on it, and then because Kurt quickly throws his arms around Puck's waist to stop himself from falling onto the vanity.

_Fucking finally._

Puck applies several hard kisses on Kurt's lips. Kurt kisses back, trying to catch up with Puck's speed, but as Puck sucks Kurt's bottom lip the smaller boy loses all focus, letting out a strangled moan.

Puck smiles to himself, running his tongue over Kurt's lips to part them. Kurt fists Puck's shirt tightly in surprise and lets out a very deep groan as Puck pushes his tongue inside Kurt's mouth.

It feels quite awesome. Puck doesn't know if it's because it's been way too fucking long since he made out with a chick or because Kurt is really something. He'd dare to say it's fifty-fifty, or thirty-seventy in favor of Kurt, because what Kurt lacks in skills he makes up for in enthusiasm.

Sure, Kurt is not particularly coordinated -in fact he's quite sloppy- but damn, Puck's really feeling ravished, in a totally cool way.

Puck pushes his tongue firmly against Kurt's, and while Kurt is usually bossy he lets Puck lead, copying what he does. Kurt kisses him back in the same hard and eager way that Puck is kissing him. The boy is almost desperate and Puck knows he's got it.

It's then when he starts noticing how rigid Kurt is growing that he remembers this is the first time that Kurt is making out with someone. The guy is running out of air, so Puck pushes Kurt away slightly, breaking the heated kiss.

Kurt pants loudly, and Puck can't blame him, but he wants to keep making out. Kurt is completely flushed, his lips swollen and shiny, and damn, who would have thought that this could turn out so cool?

"Breath through your nose," Puck commands. Kurt looks up, still panting and with questioning eyes, but Puck doesn't wait for an answer or anything. The last thing he wants right now is to talk, and much to his luck, as soon as he grabs Kurt to resume their making out, Puck finds himself being pushed against the couch.

Kurt straddles Puck's lap, throwing his arms around Puck's neck and hungrily attaching their mouths together.

Damn, that's what Puck was talking about!

Puck wastes no time and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, if that's even possible. Kurt moans, but doesn't stop kissing him. Quite the opposite, really; Kurt kisses him heatedly, non-stop. Puck can feel Kurt's hot breath on his face as their tongues attack each other.

Kurt tilts his head to one side, giving Puck perfect access to his mouth. They kiss each other roughly and hungrily; Puck can't help running his hands over Kurt's back and fisting his shirt, feeling how Kurt squirms in his arms.

Kurt turns out to be a fucking fast learner because, by taking Puck's lead, he reaches a perfect rhythm. Puck nips and sucks Kurt's lower lips now and then, making Kurt moan in an incredible hot way.

This is definitely turning Puck on way too fast for his liking. He wasn't expecting to react this way so soon; he thought he had to at least get used to kissing a guy before finding it comfortable enough to enjoy it, but he's been enjoying this since the very first second.

Having Kurt ravish his mouth this way, in such an eager and passionate way, is so… genuine.

Cougars and chicks usually have sex with him to prove themselves. Of course, Puck knows for sure that he's a sex shark, but he does pick the wrong women. It's always desperate women that try too hard to be passionate. In the cougars case, to feel that they are hot enough to get laid by a hot teenager; younger married women, they want to prove that they can get laid with hotter guys than their lame husbands; and chicks from school, it's always so fake. They are always unnecessarily wild, like they are trying to prove they're as hot as he is, or trying to prove to him that they can please him like no other. That's probably why he barely has sex with girls his age.

In the end, Puck is always some chick's trophy, and it's not like Puck minds being objectified, since sex is sex and Puck always enjoys it anyway, but this is so different.

Kurt really wants _him_. Puck is the one that arouses Kurt like this and he's is not trying to prove anything to Puck. Kurt kisses him with no skill, with no obvious will to please Puck, and that's fucking fine for both of them. Kurt's making out technique improves every minute that passes, and it's not because Kurt is trying to teach Puck how good he can be, but purely because the better he gets at it, the better it feels.

Puck knows that all girls have the hots for him, but he's never felt as wanted as he's feeling now.

Puck can't help getting turned on by the way that Kurt is devouring his mouth, but he does his best to focus on not getting hard. It's difficult. Even more so considering that it's been months since Puck last got laid and Puck never went that long without getting any. He hasn't even made out with anyone lately and Puck can't remember the last time that heavy petting didn't lead to sex. Puck is not thinking about having sex with Kurt, though, but about not freaking the guy out.

No matter how badly Kurt wants him, Kurt had only been kissed for the first time just minutes ago. In the horny state that Puck's in he could dry-hump a fucking chair, but Puck thinks that even some innocent dry-humping would be too much for Kurt right now. With Kurt as carried away as he is, he'd probably be fine with it, but Puck doesn't want to screw this up by making Kurt do something that he might regret when he cools off.

Puck can't lose Kurt because he's getting horny, so he starts slowing the speed of his movements. He doesn't want to stop their making out session, but slowing it down would be good for his groin. Kurt follows, catching up with Puck's pace, until they end up making out slowly and languidly.

It's good and relaxed. It makes Puck dizzy and drowsy, almost like getting high. He can tell that Kurt is as mesmerized as he is, and they keep on kissing each other intensely but calmly at the same time, until the long, never ending make out session turns into a series of short deep kisses.

Eventually, Kurt stops kissing him, but he doesn't move away. Puck still has his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt's arms are around Puck's neck. Kurt's rest his forehead against Puck's and lets out a long sigh.

"Why did you have to do this?" Kurt whispers, sounding wretched.

Kurt shouldn't be feeling wretched though. Puck's ultimate goal is keeping Kurt happy so he won't go away. "'Cos I wanted to," he says, pecking Kurt on the lips.

Man, Puck would ravish Kurt's mouth again if this making out hadn't left him so spent. It's incredibly weird, because when he can't manage to continue doing stuff with girls it's usually because he's not interested or turned off. Puck does want to assault Kurt's mouth, though, but he feels boneless. His brain can barely function, as if making out with Kurt left him completely stupid.

"You just don't know-"

"I know you love me," Puck quietly cuts him off. He really doesn't have the strength to argue anymore. Can't Kurt just enjoy this? If Puck is enjoying this, Kurt should be doing the same.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Kurt mutters remorsefully.

"I found your picture," he says, motioning to the other couch with his head where the red envelope and the pictures lay.

When Kurt sees he shakes his head, defeated and probably sad. That's not how Puck wants Kurt though.

Puck easily pushes Kurt back against the cushions. Under Puck's touch, Kurt feels extremely limp, letting himself being easily maneuvered into a laying back position. Puck lies on his side next to Kurt, propped up on his elbow, studying Kurt. Kurt lies there, still, staring at him with a dazed expression, like he's thrown himself to Puck's mercy. Puck grins to himself. Kurt has totally given in to Puck's charms. His blue eyes have never looked so dark and his plump lips that are even more swollen than they were before are just proof that Puck got this right.

"Just stop thinking, for Christ's sake," Puck breathes out, lowering his head down and kissing Kurt some more.

Much to Puck's liking, Kurt moans and, throwing his arms around Puck, he kisses back.

Puck lies on his stomach, his arm curled under his head as a pillow. He's very sleepy and tired. His eyelashes weigh a lot and all Puck wants is to keep on sleeping, but someone is shaking him.

"Puck, c'mon, wake up."

Still in his dreamland, he listens to Kurt's voice and God, he hates those words. Puck doesn't want to wake up; Kurt is there and when he asks him to wake up everything will be gone. Puck has been through that way too much.

"Wake up," Kurt repeats, shaking his arm, and with the little strength Puck has he shakes his head, keeping his eye shut.

"No," Puck grunts and snatches Kurt's hand, keeping him there. "Please, don't go."

He hears Kurt sighing and sitting down by his side. Then Puck feels Kurt's breath over his face, and Kurt whispers in his ear, "Puck, I have to take you home before Finn wakes up. C'mon, wake up."

Puck dares to open his eyes, and finds that he's not lying in his bed but on a white couch, and that Kurt feels very much real, sitting there by his side. Puck turns around and grins sleepily at the other boy.

"Thank God you're here," Puck breathes out drowsily and relieved. "I thought it was another dream."

Kurt swallows hard and looks away. Kurt is still wearing his suit from last night, just like Puck is. Both of their clothes are a wrinkled mess and Puck doesn't mind, but it's weird to see Kurt wearing clothes that are such a mess, in addition to his tousled hair.

"Let's get you home, alright? We both fell asleep," Kurt tells him. "I have to get you out of here before Finn wakes up."

Everything that happened last night was real and for that Puck's very happy. For a second, Puck thought that everything was lost again. He didn't know that Kurt telling him to wake up could freak him out so much.

"What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"Seven? It's too fucking early," Puck groans. He wants to go back to sleep. It's Saturday; no one should be awake this early.

"Better safe than sorry. We can leave without him noticing that you were here and that I left and came back."

Jesus. Kurt is right, so Puck nods and sits up. He rubs his eyes, trying to fully wake up. It's quite hard. Kurt's already got his shoes and his jacket, and Puck puts them on, following Kurt like a damn zombie all the way out of the house.

Puck's brain can hardly function. Both of them get in Kurt's SUV, and even if Puck's happy being back in Kurt's car, just like in the old times, Puck falls asleep on the way back home. When Kurt wakes him up again they are parked in front of Puck's house.

Puck unfastens his seatbelt and notices that Kurt is hardly looking at him.

"Pick me up on Monday?"

Kurt blinks and finally meets his eyes. "What?"

"Monday. Pick me up," Puck repeats, yawning.

After a very long silence, Kurt nods. "Okay," he mutters.

"Awesome," Puck states, pleased, and grabs Kurt by his neck to bring him closer. Puck kisses Kurt's lips quickly and gets out of the car. "See ya," he says, and walks to his house to have a long, content sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: **Thanks a lot for all the incredible reviews! Seriously, it means a lot to me.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

**Day 94**

It's very early in the morning and Kurt is sitting in front of his vanity desk, getting himself ready to pick up Puck at his place.

Kurt is nervous. Oh so very nervous. They didn't talk about what happened last Friday; they did text each other with stupid things, but neither of them mentioned what happened, and Kurt feels the knot in his stomach getting tighter.

He usually spends a lot of time getting himself perfect for school, but this morning Kurt's trying too hard to get himself pretty for Puck, and that's ridiculous because no matter what happened last Friday, Kurt knows that Puck is not attracted to him. Kurt is not sure if Puck was drunk (which is impossible because there was a bar at the reception) or high or… something.

Being completely ready for Puck, or rather for school, Kurt puts some Carolina Herrera on as a last touch. He hasn't used the perfume since Puck woke up from the coma. He started using it every day, since Puck told him he liked the smell, just because…well, being someone that Puck would never like in a romantic way, the most that Kurt could aspire was to be someone that Puck would like to smell. Kurt is aware of how pathetic that is, but it's not like he has many others ways to be appealing to Puck. Yet, he stopped using that perfume the very day Puck woke up at hospital since Kurt wanted Puck not to like him in the slightest back then. He needed to stay away from Puck in every possible way.

Now, he's having too many mixed feelings.

He grabs a dark blue Armani coat and a heavy scarf and leaves the quiet house. Finn is surely still sleeping; even if their parents suggested that they both should use Kurt's SUV to go to school and come back home, since they are brother now, who live in the same house and go to the same school. Both of them refused thoug. Just because they live together, go to the same school, and are both in Glee club does not mean their social lives are the same. Neither of them wants to blend their lives together. Also, Kurt doesn't like Finn's car at all, and Kurt's SUV was _his_ sweet sixteen birthday present. If he got a much better car than Finn, it's not Kurt's fault.

Kurt drives slowly to Puck's house, growing more nervous every second.

He did his best to stay away from Puck, and the only reason Kurt agreed to pick him up today was to talk about what happened. He's not planning on going back to the way they were, because he must stay away from Puck for Puck's sake, but at the same time, Kurt needs some explanation. He's positive that Puck didn't just suddenly turn gay one day, so he doesn't understand why Puck did what he did.

Kurt spent the whole weekend thinking about that amazing night. It wasn't real, because Puck doesn't like him in the way Kurt wishes; Kurt knows that, and he knew that back then, but when Puck put his lips on his… Kurt couldn't think about anything else. The rational part of his brain simply shut down and the only thing that Kurt could think about was that Puck, the man he loves and desires the most, was _kissing_ _him._

That only happened in Kurt's dreams, but it wasn't a dream; it was very real, and very hot. Kurt always wondered about how his first kiss with a guy was going to be, and he never thought it could feel so damn good. Puck touching him in any way feels incredibly amazing, but kissing him, actually _making out _with him… Kurt can hardly describe it.

It completely messed with Kurt's head though.

When Kurt woke up on his couch Saturday with the worst backache ever, but pressed against a very asleep Puck, Kurt had wanted to cry from the realization that everything that had happened hadn't been a dream. It would have been easier if it was a dream, though, because now their complicated relationship was even more complicated. Kurt stayed there anyway, watching Puck sleep for a very long time, knowing that being that close to Puck was a chance of a life time. How could he get over Puck when Puck does the things he does?

So Kurt is a nervous wreck. He is aware that Puck doesn't like to have deep conversations, but Kurt needs to at least know the reason why Puck jumped on him and made out with him until they both passed out exhausted.

Kurt takes a deep breath when he parks in front of the Puckerman house. It's really early, since Puck texted him last night, asking him to come early so they could catch some breakfast. Dear Prada, it's been so long since the last time they had breakfast together…

Puck has been acting like nothing happened and really, isn't Puck aware that they made out for hours? For a moment on Saturday morning, Kurt thought that maybe Puck didn't really realize that the person he'd been making out with the whole night was a guy, but then Puck kissed him one last time when Kurt dropped him at his place. That last kiss truly messed with Kurt's head. His last hope was that Puck may have been confused, drunk, high, out of his mind, or something; Kurt was hoping that somehow Puck hadn't been aware of what they did most of the night, but that last kiss, that single peck on his lips, so different from the way they kissed for hours the night before, was like a reaffirmation of everything they had done.

Puck knew what he was doing, and Kurt can't find a reason for that.

Much to Kurt's surprise, when he arrives at Puck's house, he doesn't even have to get out of the car to knock at the door; Puck walks outside before Kurt could even step foot from the car. Has Puck been waiting for him?

_Sweet Dolce, I'm going insane,_ he says to himself.

Puck gets in the car with a huge grin on his face and Kurt is completely bewildered. Puck has been all kinds of weird since waking up from the coma, and Kurt simply can't follow his behavior anymore.

"S'up?" Puck asks casually, putting his seatbelt on.

"Hey," Kurt can't even think of real words to speak right now.

"Starbucks?"

Kurt nods and starts driving that way. Puck puts Kurt's iPhone on, choosing music just like old times, and Kurt lets him because he's too focused on trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of Saturday's making out. Puck seems to be in a very good mood, and Kurt did miss this routine of theirs. He doesn't want to screw it up so quickly.

When they arrive at Starbucks, Puck offers to pick their breakfast, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. Kurt doesn't know what on earth is going on with Puck, but he can't stand the pressure inside his chest. Has Puck gone insane? Is Puck playing with him? Puck knows about his feelings for him; how can he be so insensitive, toying with him like this? Even if everything goes straight to hell, Kurt is going to demand some explanation from Puck as soon as he gets back.

Kurt swallows hard when Puck returns with their drinks and a bag of muffins. He hands Kurt's drink to him and Kurt sips on his Cinnamon Dolce Latte as he does his best to gather all the strength he can to confront Puck.

"So I was wondering it we could talk about something," Kurt tells him, playing with his straw and avoiding Puck's gaze.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt sees that Puck is staring at him, but Kurt can't manage to do the same.

"Shoot."

"It's about last Friday, or Saturday, I don't know, it was after midnight," he had to start rambling right now. Perfect. "About us, making out," Kurt spits out straightforwardly.

"Oh, that," Puck says, more relaxed than Kurt thought he was going to be. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Kurt blinks, perplexed. "What?" he enquires, finally meeting Puck's eyes and finding him wearing his usual cocky grin.

Out of all the words available in the English vocabulary, the last one that Kurt was expecting from Puck to describe what they did was _cool_. Kurt expected adjectives more like… gross, disgusting, horrendous, or mistake; even if 'mistake' is a noun, it's still the word Kurt considers the most fitting for Puck to use.

"I said it was cool," Puck repeats, and then he frowns. "Wait. You didn't like it? I thought you did-"

"It doesn't matter if I liked it or not," Kurt cuts him off. Dear Prada, is Puck serious? Puck thinks it was _cool_? Since when does Puck find it cool to make out with guys? Too many thoughts are running through Kurt's head. "I want to know why you did it."

Puck snorts. "So _I_ did it? Sorry, but it takes two people to do some smooching, and I remember you being quite willing," he says, playing dumb, and Kurt feels all the blood in his body going right to his face.

"I know, and I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry? I'm sick of you feeling sorry for everything, Kurt. Chill the fuck out for once!"

"How can you expect me to chill out when you make out with me out of nowhere?" Kurt asks, completely exasperated. "I want to know why you did it, because you're right, I did kiss you back, but you kissed me first," he points at Puck with his finger.

"I told you I did it because I wanted to," Puck tells him like Kurt is stupid. "Do you ever listen to what I say? Jesus!"

This is really not going anywhere. Kurt is asking something very simple, or at least he believes so. Maybe what he's asking is way too complicated because Puck doesn't seem to get his point at all.

"So what, you're suddenly gay?" Kurt enquires, unbelieving.

Puck stares at him like he just grew a second nose. "What? Of course I'm not."

Kurt nods, still unable to follow Puck's line of thought. "I know that some people think I'm a girl sometimes, but… you're aware that I'm a guy, right?"

"'Course I know that," Puck states, almost offended. "I'm not one of those douches that treat you like a damn girl; you should know that by now."

Even if Kurt appreciates Puck's consideration a lot, it only confuses him more, if that's even possible. Puck is -as Kurt expected- very much straight and very much aware that he's indeed a guy; therefore, nothing makes sense at all.

"Did you just wake up that morning and, I don't know, get curious about kissing guys and I happened to be the only gay guy around to try it out with?"

"What? The fuck are you talking about? I'm not curious or any shit!"

Kurt presses his fingers against his forehead, trying to fight a growing headache. "I'm trying to understand you, Puck," he says as calmly as he can. "To reason with you, because you just confuse me. This has been bothering me the whole weekend and I really need to know why you decided that it was alright to make out with me for hours, seeing as you're straight and know that I'm a guy."

Puck stares at him quietly, and finally Kurt can see him being obviously conflicted. Puck looks like he's sad and maybe that means that Puck is finally realizing what happened between them.

"Why does it bother you?" Puck asks, sounding worried. "The whole point of it was to make you feel good!"

Okay, this is getting too abstract for Kurt's comprehension. Have they been abducted and dropped on the island of Lost? Because if they were, he at least deserves the pleasure of witnessing a bare-chested Sawyer. After all this upset, Kurt really thinks that's the least he should get.

"So you made out with me to make me feel good?" Kurt enquires, just to see if he got this insane thing right.

Puck shrugs. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, I mean… you want me, right?" Puck speaks casually about it while Kurt only wants the earth to open and swallow him whole. "So I give you what you want, you get happy, and I get you back."

Kurt can't believe his ears. Puck explains this extremely weird reasoning like it's the most logical thing ever, like it's something simple that shouldn't be confusing at all. Puck is supposed to be grossed out, or at least uncomfortable, at the knowledge of Kurt's feelings for him. Puck should be avoiding him, like Finn did in the past.

Kurt is torn between joy and sorrow. He never thought that Puck appreciated their strange friendship so much, enough to be okay doing something as drastic as making out with a gay guy who _wants him_ -as Puck put it- in order to resume their broken friendship.

Kurt loves Puck way too much though. Even when they were making out, Kurt never let himself believe that Puck could have feelings for him. And even if being with Puck in a romantic way is all Kurt desires, it seems that making out with him is the sacrifice that Puck has to make in order to be together. Kurt doesn't want that; not for himself neither for Puck.

"So according to you, making out with me is the way to win me back?"

Puck chuckles. "S'not like I ever lost you," he says with a glimpse of arrogance in his voice. "But yeah. I mean, we're here right now, right?"

Puck gives him an accomplished smile and drinks his coffee. Kurt feels awful though. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures, _he says to himself. Being apart is clearly bothering them both, and if Puck got desperate enough to be together like they used to be to come up with such a plan, then it's not worth it.

When Kurt decided to stay away from Puck it was only with the goal of protecting Puck from all the bad things that he could get himself into by being friends with the resident fairy. He was solely thinking about Puck's well-being, but by staying away Kurt's just hurting himself and clearly upsetting Puck, if not driving him insane for real.

"Listen, Puck. I'm sorry you had to do that. I won't push you away anymore," Kurt tells him quietly.

Puck grins like a mad man, making Kurt's heart melt. "I told you I'd get you back one way or the other. Oh, by the way, I already told the guys that my mom is in charge of my drives now; that she's taking me to school on her way to work, and picking me up on her way back. They bought it, and of course my mom is not actually doing such a thing, so you'll have to drive me around, unless you want me to walk."

Kurt narrows his eyes at Puck, who smirks proudly.

_Sneaky bastard._

But seeing as right now Kurt is worried about other things, he decides to let that pass.

"I'll drive you, but please, you don't have to make out with me. That's just… so wrong. You don't have to do that to be with me."

Puck quirks an eyebrow as his proud grin disappears. "Why not?"

Kurt snorts. "Why not? Because it's wrong, Puck. You're not a hooker."

"Of course I'm not! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You please someone with your body in order to get something in exchange!" Sweet Gaga, it's incredible embarrassing to say this, but Kurt has to. "Maybe you don't have sex with me, and I don't give you any money in return for your services, but the mechanics are the same."

Puck chuckles. "Why is it wrong if we both get what we want? 'S not a big deal! You get to have some fun with me, I get you back. Everybody's happy!"

"Do you ever listen to yourself?"

"'Course I do. It's the best plan ever. You want me, so if I give you what you want, you won't be able to leave me 'cos I'll be even more irresistible to you. It's perfect, I tell you," Puck assures him, and Kurt stares at him blankly.

This is getting almost offensive. Puck is practically lowering him to the same level as the Starbucks barista he flirted with to get free muffins. Kurt is not some easy girl who Puck can play with by using his charms.

Well, Kurt did fall for Puck's charms last Friday, but Puck caught him off his guard.

"Your tactics sound like bribery to me," Kurt states, crossing his arms over his chest, carefully not to drop his drink.

"You gonna eat that?" Puck asks, pointing to the bag of muffins. Clearly, Puck thinks this conversation isn't really important. "It's low fat for you, 'cos I'm that awesome," he informs him with a smug look.

"Honestly, this little chat is making me lose my appetite."

Puck's face drops. "C'mon, I _paid_ for them!"

"So I have to eat them when you get them by working your charms on the barista and also when you pay for them? Maybe I'm not hungry."

"Yes. You have to eat what I get you 'cos I'm being nice to you."

Kurt rolls his eyes, letting out an annoyed huff. He picks the muffin out of the bag and takes a bite.

"There you go," Puck says, much more pleased. "See? No need to be a bitch."

Kurt fights his urge to smack Puck upside the head. He swallows the piece of red raspberry muffin he has in his mouth and tells Puck, "The thing is is that you don't need to make out with me anymore."

This subject was embarrassing Kurt way too much, but being as annoyed as he is seems to outweigh that and allow him to have no qualms talking about it.

Puck stares at him, probably upset. Kurt can't tell. "Why not?"

Kurt shakes his head, feeling surprisingly calm. "We'll keep on doing this, if that's what worries you. I just don't want you to… _give me what I want,_ as you so eloquently phrased it."

Puck frowns, and for the love of Gucci, shouldn't he be happy about this?

"You didn't enjoy it? I thought you did," Puck says, like he's confused. "You seemed like you were loving it. Was it bad?"

Kurt raises an unimpressed eyebrow. On top of everything, he has to feed Puck's ego? This is obviously not Kurt's day. "I did enjoy it, so don't be troubled, your stud skills are safe."

Yet Puck continues frowning, and he looks even more confused than before. "Then why don't you want me to do it again? I don't get you."

"I don't want you to have to do something that grosses you out in order to spend time with me, Puck. It makes me feel awful," Kurt admits, looking away.

"Who says it grosses me out?"

Has Puck just lost his mind? Kurt looks up at him, feeling completely puzzled. "I'm a guy and you're straight. Straight people don't enjoy making out with people of the same gender, in case you didn't know that."

"So? You're a guy who likes guys and you fooled around with Brittany."

Kurt blushes. Why do people keep reminding him of that? "Who says I enjoyed that? I was just trying to please my dad by being the straight son I thought he wanted."

Puck snaps his eyes open and Kurt wants to kill himself. Why did he have to say that to Puck? The last thing Kurt needs right now is to keep exposing himself to the guy.

"That sucks, Kurt," Puck mutters. "But hey, what is it that upsets you? The fact that I should be all weird about making out with you? Well, I'm not. I thought I was going to be all 'ew, dude's lips,' but I wasn't. Actually, I think it was super fine."

"Once again, are you aware that I'm a guy and that you're straight?"

Puck lets out a frustrated growl. "I know! Not only did I know it before, but you've also repeated that like a hundred times today!"

"Because I don't get you!"

"Just cut the crap already! So what? I'm straight, you're a guy, but guess what? I still enjoyed making out with you! You're still a gay guy, and I'm still a straight guy. Period."

"And this doesn't conflict with your sexuality in the slightest?" Kurt enquires, unbelieving.

Puck snorts. "Doesn't conflict with anything," he states, like it's something very obvious. "I'm still 100% straight. This only proves that even making out with guys doesn't make me any less straight."

"Oh, please."

This is beyond ridiculous.

"And maybe it will prove to you for once that you don't actually bother all straight guys!" Puck declares, sounding mad, and Kurt rolls his eyes. "Seriously, it fucking upsets me you think that way. Okay, most guys fear that you'll make them gay, but not me. Imagine how okay I must be with you being gay to not even mind making out with you."

In a very bizarre way, Kurt appreciates Puck's intentions to make him feel better about himself. But this is way too much for Kurt to take. The whole situation is too big, and on top of everything, Kurt's feelings are in the middle.

"I appreciate that, Puck, but I'd prefer to go back the way we were, okay? No making out involved."

Puck says nothing. For one second, Kurt believes he just offended Puck, but right now Kurt doesn't even care. He can't just expose himself and get his feelings even more hurt in order to not offend Puck.

Both of them finish their breakfast faster than usual. They still have plenty of time to kill before arriving to school early enough not to get caught by anyone, but apparently Puck wants to get to school as soon as possible so they can go their separate ways.

After disposing the trash they made, Kurt starts driving to school in silence. Neither of them turned the music on and, even if the silence is killing Kurt, he does his best not to show any emotion. But then, while they are driving in the middle of a completely deserted road, Puck lets out a pained growl that makes Kurt's heart stop. He stares at Puck, seeing him hunched over with his hands pressed against his head, and Kurt starts panicking.

"Puck? Are you alright?" he asks, desperately parking the car on the side of the road. "Puck, tell me what's wrong!"

Puck unfastens his seatbelt and gets out of the car, still pressing his hands against his head. Kurt does the same, immediately running around the car to meet Puck. A million of thoughts are running through Kurt's head, like the possibility of Puck having a brain hemorrhage, the possibility of Puck dying, Puck's family, Puck's funeral, his life without Puck…

"Please, tell me," Kurt begs him, desperate. The only time he's felt this scared was the day of the accident. "I'll call an ambulance," he resolves. He intends to run back inside the car to get his iPhone, when Puck, who remains bent over making pained sounds, grabs him by the arm, keeping him there. "Puck, please tell me what's wrong."

Kurt approaches, not knowing what to do.

Much to Kurt's surprise, Puck suddenly straightens up, grinning at him. "Nothing," he states, shrugging, and then pushes Kurt against the car. Before Kurt can realize what's going on, Puck presses his lips against his.

Kurt lets out a surprised squeak as Puck shoves his tongue inside his mouth and, far from enjoying it, Kurt grows pissed and shoves Puck away.

"You _fucking_ bastard!"

He never speaks with words like that because they show absolutely no elegance, but right now Kurt is as angry as he's ever been. He's too enraged like to think about having class, and that has never happened before.

"What?" Puck enquires innocently.

"What? How could you do that? You can't play with me like that, Puck! I almost had a heart attack! You can't joke around like that! Do you know how scared I was, you damn idiot?" Kurt yells at Puck, completely outraged. He's shaking, he's ten times more nervous than he was before, and he has no strength to keep on being played with like this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Puck says remorsefully.

Kurt lets out a short icy laugh that, not being able to help it, turns into a sob. "What did you mean, Puck? To get my attention? I thought you were about to die again! You can't play with me like that, Puck!"

Even if he doesn't want to cry in front of Puck, Kurt cries silently. This weekend, and even more so these last twenty minutes in Puck's company, has been like an emotional beating. Kurt is completely exhausted, unable to keep his emotional barriers up. He's terribly hurt already.

Puck steps closer to Kurt, holding him by his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." Kurt tries to step away, but Puck holds him tighter and then throws his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him firmly. Not even having the energy to fight Puck, Kurt gives up, relaxing under Puck's touch.

"Don't cry," Puck mutters, sounding pained and anxious. "Please, don't cry. I didn't realize. Just don't be upset. I'm sorry, I was a jerk."

"Of course you're a jerk."

Puck kisses the top of his head, and Kurt doesn't even know what to think anymore. He can't understand why Puck is acting like this, holding him close so caringly. Puck doesn't act that way with anyone, or at least Kurt has never seen him hugging a girl, let alone trying to comfort a girl. He can't help liking it though. In spite of his stupidity, his utter crudeness, his massive ego, and his infinite stubbornness, Puck is the man Kurt loves, and when Puck is tender like this with him Kurt can only melt.

Being held by the love of his life on a chilly morning while on the side of a deserted road has got to be one of the most romantic images that Kurt could ever imagine. But then Kurt reminds himself that, in spite of the closeness and the apparent care, Puck does not have any feelings for him, and the image stops being romantic. The image becomes just a dusty road in the middle of a cow town, horrible weather, and a guy who has the same emotional capacity as a rock.

Still, Puck has him wrapped in his arms and Kurt lets himself be held. He finds himself tentatively resting his hands on Puck's waist and laying his head on Puck's shoulder while taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Puck may not love him like Kurt loves him, but damn it feels good.

He stays very still when he feels Puck burying his face in his hair and take a deep breath of his own.

"Fuck, I missed that smell," Puck whispers more to himself than to Kurt. Kurt really doesn't know what to say anymore, so thankfully Puck speaks first. "Don't be mad at me, please. I'm just an idiot; I don't do it on purpose."

"Don't you ever joke about that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry. Just don't leave me, okay?"

Why is Puck so upset? Kurt doesn't understand anything anymore. "I'm not leaving you, Puck. Why does that worry you so much?"

Puck stays silent for several seconds until he sighs, loudly. "Fuck me if I know."

Puck gently grabs him by the chin; their faces are very close and Kurt can see what's coming. "I told you I don't want to do anything with you," he mutters with the little strength he has left.

"'Cause you think I don't like it," Puck says quietly. "What if I want to 'cos I like it?"

Kurt is way too drained to process Puck's words, so he decides to give up. He still doesn't get it, but by now he's stopped caring, because the more he tries to understand Puck, the more conflicted Kurt feels, and he's so tired…

Kurt is tired of feeling bad, tired of things never turning out like they should. He's sick of being constantly worried, upset, or guilty. Everything Kurt tries ends badly: he tried to stay away from straight guys and found Puck; he tried to be friends with him and ended up falling in love with him; he tried to protect Puck by staying away from him and clearly that's never happening; he tries to fall out of love with Puck, but Puck keeps doing things to make him fall harder for him.

Kurt can never win.

So he surrenders. If Puck is temporarily insane and thinks it's okay to make out with him, Kurt decides to let him. It's not like he can go against Puck's will, since the little history they have together proves that Puck is a stubborn idiot who always get what he wants.

Even if he loved kissing Puck, though, it does hurt Kurt. He's discovered that it's more painful to have Puck so close and yet so far at the same time, than having Puck completely far from him. Being just friends like they used to would be better than having to kiss Puck, because while it's incredibly pleasing and amazing, it's also an emotional tease.

In spite of being a guy with basic needs like any other guy, Kurt always wanted romance at the same time. He had always pictured a perfect first kiss with a boy he loved and who loved him back in the same way. A guy who would court him first, and then slowly start doing all the sexual stuff that any regular couple does, gay or not gay, but with a deep sense of comfort because they would love each other so much that it would be natural for both of them.

Being in love with Puck is romantically tragic. Unrequited love is something that seems incredibly romantic in novels, but not in real life. Kurt's first kiss was with the guy he loves, but who was in a coma at the time and doesn't love him back. The following kisses were not about love, but about need and desperation for completely different things on both sides. Kurt finally got a piece of his most beloved man, but Puck only wanted his friendship back, whatever it took. Puck never wooed him; he just threw a huge tantrum proper of a stubborn guy.

Maybe Kurt was being too naïve when he expected so much from a relationship with someone. Maybe he set his love bar too high when he dared to dream about a relationship full of love with Puck, a guy who's not even gay in the first place. Maybe this is all the romance he's going to get from Puck, and even if it's far from being the perfect love story Kurt had in mind for himself, if it's all he can get, then he'll just have to resign himself to that.

Puck may have been right: Kurt may need to _chill out_. After all, the more Kurt tries to think rationally, the more frustrated he gets when things don't turn out the way he planned. If Puck wants to make out with him, so be it. At least Kurt knows Puck has no feelings for him and that will keep him from raising false hope. And making out with him is very pleasant, so Kurt _is _getting something good out of all this.

If Puck realizes later about the insanity of his plan, maybe he'll be horrified and run away from Kurt. It will hurt for sure, but at least Kurt will be achieving what he wanted at first: to stay away from Puck.

So when Puck connects their mouths, Kurt kisses him back.

Whatever will happen, will happen, and Kurt will deal with it in its right time.

.

.

.

**Day 98**

"Mom, is it okay if I stay over at a friend's house tomorrow night?" Puck asks his mother while she's cooking.

The woman quirks a surprised eyebrow. "Are you actually asking me permission to do something? Boy you're changing," she says with a pleased smile.

Puck feels like an idiot for not acting like the stud he is, but he and his mom are getting along much better these days and Puck wants to preserve that.

"I'm trying to be good, ma."

"I know, honey," she says, stepping closer to him and kissing him on his forehead. Lord, Puck feels so lame. "Who are you staying with?"

Puck presses his lips together, trying to figure out what to do. He can't really tell his mother that he's staying over at Kurt's, because no one is supposed to know they hang out together -let alone that they even make out like mad- but at the same time his mother and even his sister know a bit more about Kurt and him.

"I can't tell you," Puck admits, being completely honest for the first time in his life. "If I tell you, I'll have to lie to you and I don't want to lie, so I just hope you trust that I'm not getting into trouble."

Judging by his mother's frown, she does not trust him at all. "If you're not up to something bad, then why can't you tell me?"

"'Cos it's a secret."

His mother stops what she's doings, rests both hands on the table, and gives him a long stare. "What are you up to, Noah?"

Man, this is not turning well. "Okay, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to call to his house to check if I'm there."

"I'm your mother, Noah. I'm not negotiating with you; I'm ordering you to tell me what's going on," she states sternly. "You can't blame me for not trusting you, alright? It's true you've been behaving very well lately, but you've also had a bad record of years."

She's sort of right. "I'm staying over at Kurt's," he tells the truth.

"You're going to Kurt's house… right. Do you expect me to believe you?"

Puck gapes at his mother. Finally he's telling the truth and she doesn't believe him? What the fuck?

"Mom! I'm going to his place!"

His mother crosses her arms over her chest. "Noah, I've been your mother for seventeen years. That kid is a good kid, so I can't understand why you'd lie to me about staying over at his house other than to have an alibi to hang out with bad people. Of course, I wouldn't think wrong about Kurt, but when you tell me it's a secret and you also ask me not to call to his house to check if you're there, what do you expect me to think?"

Well, when his mother puts it that way it does sound like shit.

Puck considers telling his mother everything -except the part about them making out- since it may be a good way to keep what they have a secret, but in a safer way. Having his mother on his side could help them plan their meetings with less trouble.

"Okay, I'll explain to you why, but you have to put in some effort to believe me."

His mother scowls at him. "Try me."

Puck decides to be smart for the first time in his life and choose carefully what to tell to his mother. So he tells her that he and Kurt are friends, but that no one knows. He also tells his mother about the shit that Finn told Kurt, and how his father also agreed, which is why Kurt refuses to even try hanging out with straight guys.

At first his mother looks unbelieving, but as Puck tells her about how they act different at school so as not to let anyone know that they are indeed friends, and that being friends with him is something that worries Kurt way too much, mostly because of what people will say if they found out, his mother's face starts changing, showing sympathy.

"So that's why," Puck finishes. "He doesn't want people to find out we hang out together. Even less his family."

"Poor kid," his mother breathes out. "Burt seriously said that stuff to Kurt? I met him a few times when we met with the lawyer and I can tell he loves that boy like crazy."

Puck shrugs. He finds it hard to understand why Mr. Hummel took Finn side as well. "Finn was the one who actually said a lot of shit to him. I don't know exactly what Kurt told his father about that made him agree. But he did. It really upsets him, and I don't know what to do to make him change his mind," Puck admits.

The older woman nods, looking pensive. "So tomorrow you're staying over at his house, but his family doesn't know you're going to be there."

Puck nods. "His room is the basement. I've been there already; it's quite a cool place."

"I don't know how I feel about you sneaking into Mr. Hummel's house, Noah. You're not a stowaway or something."

"But ma," Puck whines like a little kid. "Mr. Hummel's not even going to be there. He's on his honeymoon with Finn's mom. Finn will be there though, and we both want to avoid him. And I swear it's the truth. You can call my cell at any time so you can talk to him. You know he won't be doing something bad with me."

His mother chuckles.

"Why don't you invite him here? We know him, and he's aware we like him."

It's nice to know they have another option of where to hide. During these last few days Puck found himself considering that, due to their secret life, they actually have very little time together. It's not like Sarah can tell anyone if Kurt comes over to their place, and the same goes for his mother, even more so now that she knows how important it is for Kurt –and for him, but she doesn't know that– to keep their friendship secret.

"I'll talk about it with him," Puck promises. "But not tomorrow. I mean, I don't even know how he's going to take it when I tell him that I told you everything. So can I?"

His mother sighs. "Alright. But I will call you tomorrow to make sure you're with him."

"Thanks, ma."

"Tell him I said hi, okay?"

Puck nods and heads to his bedroom where he picks up his phone to text Kurt. It was Kurt who convinced Puck to let his mother know he would be sleeping elsewhere. Well, Kurt didn't convince him to do it; he actually threatened to not let Puck come over at all if he disappeared for one night without letting his mother to mom. Everything's cool. See you tomorrow.

Puck then proceeds to pick out some stuff for tomorrow. The plan is to go to Kurt's place after school; Finn was going to spend the afternoon at Rachel's, so they can arrive at Kurt's house without getting noticed. Then Puck will stay in the basement until the following morning and Kurt will drop him back at his place before Finn wakes up.

Puck was the one who came up with that idea, and sort of invited himself to Kurt's house. At first Kurt wasn't very willing, but then Puck convinced with some hot making out.

Kurt actually never seems too willing to do anything and that upsets Puck. What made Kurt so appealing to him was how badly the boy wanted him. Puck can't tell if it's his ego, or whatever, but it makes him excited. Kurt being so eager to have him also relaxes Puck, because as long as Kurt wants him he won't feel the need to go find any other guy, and Puck will have Kurt all to himself.

That's all Puck wants: to have Kurt to himself. The best part of their friendship is that it's secret, because that means when they're together it's just the two of them and no one else gets to intrude.

Ever since Monday, their routine went back to be the same it was before the accident: Kurt picks him up very early, they arrive to school before any other students, they ignore each other for the whole day, and after school Kurt stays for a while in the library until everyone leaves, Puck sticks around too, and then, when the parking lot is empty of people, they both get in Kurt's SUV to drive Puck home.

The only difference now is that they meet very early in the morning to make out in the car, parked in a deserted area behind an abandoned factory they found near Puck's house. They don't make out in the afternoon, just in case, because there are more people on the streets.

So they only have a good half hour of excellent making out -Kurt is only growing more skilled- and while Puck_ does_ enjoy having Kurt around without having their tongues inside each other's mouths, Puck still wants to have his tongue inside Kurt's mouth some more.

Basically, Puck wants to clear his doubts about Kurt. Puck doesn't understand why, if Kurt wants him so badly, that he never initiates anything; he even looks uncomfortable at first. Of course, after Puck drags him onto his lap and attaches their mouths, Kurt gives in right away. Puck finds it harder every day not to get turned on by such heavy petting, and he has no doubts that Kurt wants him, but he doesn't understand why Kurt is always so reticent about them. If Kurt is not acting eager, then Puck thinks he must be doing something wrong, and Puck can't afford to do anything wrong. As long as Kurt is pleased with him, Kurt won't go away, so Puck needs to please him for real.

It's not like Puck doesn't know how to work his charms… but then Puck reminds himself that he's a complete babe with girls and Kurt is the first guy he's ever had to keep happy. Maybe it's harder to please guys? Considering that Kurt is in love with him, it shouldn't be as hard as Puck is finding it.

Puck's phone vibrates and he smiles when he sees that Kurt is texting him._ Good. Don't make your mother worry, she's a good lady. See you tomorrow._

Puck continues preparing his stuff for tomorrow. They'll have more time to spend together, and Puck hopes that he'll figure out what's going on with Kurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Yes! New update before weekend! : ) Thanks a lot for all the support and all the incredible reviews!

**Day 99-100**

Puck is very much upset. He's been playing Mario Kart against Kurt for two hours and Kurt has beaten his ass plenty of times. Puck was sure that he was going to be able to win against him at least once, but you just can't beat Kurt. In fact, Puck could not beat Kurt even once.

"One last race," Puck says gloomily, holding the joystick and fixing his eyes to the screen.

Kurt chuckles. "You said that almost two hours ago. Winning is getting boring. Can't we at least change the game?"

Puck scowls. "What do you have against Super Mario? It's like, the God of video games!"

"What do I have against it? Maybe that after twenty years under the spotlight Mario keeps on wearing that ugly hat and those terrible overalls? Don't executives know that overalls stopped being trendy like two decades ago?"

"It's a classic!"

"Denim is classic, not overalls; even less so the kind that Mario and Luigi wear. Even Sonic had a makeover."

Puck rolls his eyes, dropping his joystick. "Sonic looks like an idiot now."

Whatever. He's getting bored of losing too, but it's not like he's going to tell Kurt that.

"Should I change the game or turn it off?"

"Just turn it off," Puck grumbles, trying hard not to be upset. It's pretty impossible, considering Kurt beat his ass repeatedly. It's beyond humiliating.

"Don't be mad. If you want, I'll let you win the next race," Kurt offers with a cocky smile.

Puck narrows his eyes. "No one lets me win."

"Well, that's obvious, right?"

Even if he wants to, Puck can't manage to be mad at Kurt. He tries to hold a badass gaze, until he burst out laughing. "You're a bitch, you know?"

Kurt shrugs, turning off the X-Box.

Puck hasn't left the basement ever since he arrived. Several hours before, even though the house was completely empty, Puck insisted on coming inside through Kurt's window because it looked more badass. And even if Finn wasn't home, Puck didn't leave the room just in case he showed up.

So far, Kurt forced him to do his homework –who the hell does homework on Friday? That's what Sunday nights are for!- but the good side of that was that Kurt could help him finish a History essay.

Kurt also made delicious organic sandwiches, much to Puck's displeasure. Kurt was a tricky bastard, though, because he didn't say they were organic until they'd finished eating and Puck had claimed to love the sandwiches no less than ten times. In Puck's defense, they were really delicious: tasty wholegrain bread with beef, red onion, pesto, and some other stuff that Puck didn't know, but overall was great together. Puck felt almost violated though; Kurt tricking him into admitting he loved organic food took at least a hundred points off his badass reputation. He's supposed to be a psycho violent guy! He cannot like organic shit! Kurt said he was exaggerating, but Puck didn't feel like he was exaggerating at all. Kurt should have warned him it was organic food so Puck could at least pretend he hated them and that he was eating the sandwiches against his will.

Kurt and Puck were being extra cautious too. They took care to be out of sight of the windows and the door -even though it's locked- just in case someone peeked in or Finn decided to open the door. This way, Puck is always out of sight and has time to hide either in the wardrobe or the bathroom. His stuff is in Kurt's wardrobe as well, and far from feeling claustrophobic, Puck is actually having a very pleasant time.

Finn arrived half an hour ago, and that added a little adrenaline to the afternoon. Puck's not nervous though, and he's happy to see that Kurt doesn't seem nervous either. Well, maybe not happy, but he's proud to see how relaxed Kurt is in this situation. Puck can hear Finn walking around upstairs sometimes and the smaller boy doesn't even flinch. That shows that Kurt has lots of guts, and Puck kind of like that about Kurt. And about himself, because that also proves that this time Puck picked cool people to hang out with, since there's nothing he hates more than wussy guys. Kurt even went upstairs to greet Finn and then came back down, looking as cool as he'd been the whole afternoon.

Maybe fooling everybody has made them too confident, but so far it's working.

"I have to go to make dinner," Kurt announces, standing up and heading to the stairs. He turns around, holding the handrail, and continues, "I'll take some time, alright? I don't want him to think I want to ditch him because there's something here waiting for me. It won't be too long though; it's not like my dad and Carole are here. I don't have a lot to share with Finn."

Puck smirks, standing up and approaching Kurt. "Imagine that. There's a sexy dude hidden in your basement. Who would have guessed?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

Kurt is about to run up to the stairs, but Puck grabs him by his arm, pulling him close. Kurt's arms immediately find Puck's waist, and Puck grins. "Please, you totally dig my myself-fullness," he whispers close to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt scowls. "I believe you just massacred the English language."

"You and your grammar," Puck muses, shaking his head and pressing his lips against Kurt's.

It surprises Puck that kissing Kurt never stops feeling great. Maybe it's because he's not getting any of this contact with any girls, but he has to give Kurt some credit. Not only do his lips taste better than any chick Puck's made out with, but also, Puck has turned Kurt into a total pro in the making out department in just one week.

The fact that Kurt was completely inexperienced is probably the best part: since Puck was the first guy to ever do anything with Kurt, he gets to mold the boy in the way he likes best. Right now, Kurt has his lips pressed against Puck's with the firmness that Puck likes, his head is tilted the way Puck considers the best, and he's pushing his tongue against Puck's with the pressure and pace that Puck loves when making out.

Puck wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him tighter against his body, and Kurt moans, breaking the kiss. "I have to get going," he breathes out, pushing Puck away. "When Finn goes to sleep I'll bring you some food."

Damn. Kurt is really cockblocking him here, even if they don't intend to have sex for real.

Puck nods, watching Kurt climb the stairs. Man, Kurt also has an incredible pair of legs, long and slender, that hold up an amazing, round, and -from what Puck can see- firm ass. It's the first time that Puck has ever checked Kurt out, and that pair of tight black jeans give Kurt a pair of legs and an ass that could shame most of the female population in McKinley, not to mention the rest of the female population in Lima. Who would have guessed?

Much to Puck's luck, Kurt turns around at the top of the stairs. "Stay away from the door, Puck," Kurt grits between his teeth.

Puck leans over the handrail, stupidly, because it doesn't help to check Kurt out from behind some more, since the guy turned around and Puck can't stare at his ass anymore. "You've got a really fine piece of ass," he points out, nonchalantly.

There's not a lot of light where Kurt is standing, but Puck can see him blushing anyways. "Of course I do," Kurt states, raising his chin. "Now, away from the door. It's going to be unlocked, because I can't knock on the door of my supposedly empty room to get back inside, so be careful."

Puck nods. "Say hi to Finn," he says, grinning, and walks away from the stairs.

He hears the door opening and closing, and not really knowing what to do, Puck takes Kurt's iPhone and a pillow from his bed, and walks inside the closet. It's more than big enough for him to fit inside, so Puck throws the pillow to the floor and lies down after closing the door.

Puck fits cozily inside; it's almost like it was custom made for Puck, since he fits perfectly on the comfy floor in the little space between the racks attached to both sides. Puck lies in the middle of the floor, Kurt's clothes not even bothering him, and notes how the rug makes the floor not feel so hard.

He puts the earphones in and looks through the iPhone for something to listen to. At the end, he decides to go with Queens of the Stone Age. Puck knows it's not one of Kurt's favorite bands, but Kurt added their discography for Puck, because Kurt's spoils him like that.

Things are going smoothly, Puck considers. He was kind of anxious about spending so much time with Kurt. They get along really well, of course, but they actually spend very little time together. It's easy to kill half an hour in the morning and another half an hour in the afternoon in Kurt's company, but a whole afternoon and night? Things could go wrong. Yet, so far, Puck's enjoying his stay in Kurt's basement and Kurt seems to be enjoying it too. Maybe; Kurt's not someone who shows his feelings a lot, except when he's bitching about something.

Puck is not completely happy with their smooching though. It's not like he was expecting to have fun with Kurt the whole time, but making out just twice –three times if he counts the small exchange of kisses that happened minutes ago– in almost four hours is a joke. Really, it's a terrible joke. Both of the times, first on Kurt's bed and then on the couch, they were doing so damn fine and getting so hot… but after a few minutes, Kurt just got up out of nowhere to find something else to do, leaving Puck completely baffled.

If Kurt was a chick, the sensible thing to do would have been to say 'Screw you' and take off, because Puck hates chicks that are nothing but a tease. Kurt is not a chick though, and Puck can't risk losing Kurt again. Chicks are totally replaceable, but Puck can't get another Kurt.

Puck plays idly with Kurt's phone until he finds a folder with the name 'Annoying Spam,' and he frowns, because he wasn't even checking on Kurt's texts. How did he even find that folder? He proceeds to open it, finds 638 messages saved, and when he opens the first one, Puck realizes that those are all the texts he sent to Kurt while Kurt was ignoring him. He didn't know he had texted Kurt so much; 638 texts must have driven Kurt insane.

Puck grins to himself. Maybe he was _annoying spam,_ but Kurt did save all the texts… Kurt's got it really bad for him.

So why the hell Kurt is being so reserved? The whole idea of this 'giving Kurt what he wants' is, _duh_, giving Kurt what he wants. For someone that is supposedly madly in love with Puck, Kurt doesn't seem to want him much. In fact, sometimes Puck feels that he likes their making out more than Kurt, and it should be the other way around. Puck's not the one who likes dudes, or the one who's in love with the dude he's getting to first base with.

Only a couple of songs are left from Songs for the Deaf –Puck's personal favorite since the record's a classic– when the closet's door slams open. Kurt stands in front of Puck's feet, looking mad, and Puck takes the earphones off.

"You cretin! You scared the hell out of me," Kurt grits between his teeth. "I thought you had left."

Puck smiles. "I was just hiding," he says casually. "This place is comfy, and on the off chance that Finn walked in, he was never going to see me."

Kurt quirks an unimpressed brow. "Do you think I'm enough of an idiot to let Finn in, knowing you're here?"

Puck stands up, picking the pillow up from the floor. "The door was unlocked. Better safe than sorry."

"You put my pillow on the floor? I got the bedding set shipped from New York!" Kurt snatches the pillow out of Puck's hands, beyond scandalized. "This pillow and its case is part of an organic four hundred-thread-count sheet set! Do you think I buy my stuff from cheap and tacky Sheets-N-Things?"

Puck rolls his eyes, walking out the closet and throwing himself on the couch. "You're so dramatic. How'd dinner go?"

Kurt puts the pillow back on his bed and sits at Puck's side. "Just alright. I had to listen to Finn babbling about Rachel's _awesomeness,_ but overall alright. Except the moment he asked me if I knew why Rachel didn't just let him touch her boobs under her clothes."

Puck burst out laughing. "He asked you that?"

"I think it was rhetorical, but it had the same disturbing impact on me either way. I'll bring you some dinner later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry right now anyways. Let's watch some movies."

Puck would actually prefer to shove his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, but he doesn't want to rush things. Besides, they have all night to do that.

They watch Snatch in a perfectly comfortable mood; they have both watched the movie plenty of times, but it never gets old. When the movie ends, Kurt puts in The Dark Night just for Puck, since he decides to change himself into his pajamas and go through his moisturizing routine before it gets much later.

Puck nods nonchalantly, focused on the movie, but his attention to the awesomeness of The Joker breaks when Kurt walks out from the bathroom wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants. It's freaking weird to Puck not seeing Kurt dressed either in flashy or tight clothes, or flashy and tight combined.

"You're staring," Kurt notes when he catches Puck's gaze fixed on him.

"I always thought you were the expensive pj kind of guy."

Kurt sighs, walking towards the vanity desk and sitting in front of the mirror. "I have an exquisite collection of pajamas, but I like these too."

Then Kurt proceeds to ignore Puck as he takes a bunch of pots and sprays out of vanity drawers, putting on a headband to push his hair off of his face, and Puck can't help getting curious. He really tries to stay focused on the movie, but he's constantly turning around to see what Kurt's doing. In the end, he stands up and heads to the couch by the vanity desk, sitting down there.

"What's that?" Puck asks, motioning with his head to the spray Kurt's applying to his face. "Doesn't it make your eyes itch?"

Kurt blinks, noticing that Puck is right there. "It does if you keep your eyes open."

Well, that's kind of obvious. Kurt takes some cotton and rubs it over his face. "Why do you do that?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "To remove the cleanser spray leftovers."

"Then why did you put it on in the first place?"

"It's a cleanser, Puck. By using the cotton like this," Kurt explains, rubbing the cotton on his face, "you massage your skin and help it to absorb the cleanser, but also remove it, because you don't want to have your face soaked." Then he disposes of the cotton and opens a little pot of cream, dipping his fingers in and swiping them around his eyes.

"And that thing?"

"Are you five? It's an eye cream with reparative retinol," Kurt tells him dully.

"That shit that guys put in chicks' drinks to drug them?"

Why the fuck is Kurt putting that shit on his face?

Kurt gives him a long stare. "That's rohypnol, Puck, and for some strange reason, I'm glad to find out that you don't even know the name of that drug. I said retinol. Reparative retinol," Kurt says, and Puck still has no fucking clue what that is. "Anti-wrinkling," he clarifies.

Puck gets it then, but it still doesn't make much sense though. "Why do you use anti-wrinkling shit? You're just seventeen."

Kurt snorts, grabbing yet another cream to put all over his face. "When we both hit forty, your face will have fallen off while mine will be as perfect as it is now."

"Pfth. I'll be all kinds of hot when I hit forty."

Most Hollywood male celebrities are around their forties and girls wet their pants for all of them. Puck has absolutely no worries about aging, since such a babe like him is going to age just fine and be as hot as he is now.

"Sure you'll be," Kurt muses.

"You do this every night?"

"And every morning. Of course I do. I have the best skin in this cow town," Kurt states proudly, checking himself in the mirror. "Not like you'd understand about that, but I do."

Puck has touched Kurt's face more than once, and to be honest, he never paid much attention to that. Unless your face is full of acne, skin is just skin. "Are you done?"

Kurt takes the headband off, putting it inside the drawer. "I am now, why?"

Puck grabs Kurt by his arm, and with a quick movement he drags Kurt to the couch, pushing him down. Puck lies on top of him and presses his mouth against Kurt's. Kurt lets out a surprised yelp, but he quickly puts his hands on Puck's back, kissing him back.

It's damn hot. Under these simple clothes, Kurt feels so much lighter and easier to handle. It's not like Puck has never touched Kurt's body before, but it's already different from when Kurt is wearing layers and layers of complicated clothing.

Kurt moans and Puck almost regrets have to muffle it with more kissing, because those moans drive Puck crazy. Kurt is always so classy, perfect, and prissy that when he lets out those guttural moans he sounds hotter than any girl Puck has ever slept with. Not even moans coming from fierce chicks like Santana can beat Kurt's. The passionate way in which Kurt practically abuses his mouth, so eager and so wanton, make Puck feel like he's totally the man. Puck really drives Kurt insane, and he loves that.

Puck finds it harder every time not to get turned on by such heated making out, but he does his best. He knows he'll have to do a lot of jerking off when he's back home to release all the lust he's bottling up, but right now, he focuses on making out with Kurt and not getting hard.

They kiss heatedly for several minutes. Puck is going crazy with the way Kurt digs his nails into his back, because… fuck, how can Kurt make this so hot? In the past, making out with a girl was only hot because it was guaranteed foreplay; otherwise, it was boring.

Smooching Kurt is far from boring, though, that's for sure.

Suddenly, Kurt pushes Puck away and sits on the other end of the couch, too far from him. Kurt always pulls Puck down off his bliss cloud so suddenly that it feels like someone is throwing a bucket of cold water on him.

Puck blinks, trying to recover his senses, and this time, he's had enough of it. "Kurt, what the fuck?"

Kurt is panting, his just moisturized face flushed and his hair sticking up in different directions. He looks damn hot, but uncomfortable too. "I'll bring you some dinner, alright? Finn is probably sleeping now, or at least in his room, and you haven't eaten anything yet," he babbles, rushed, and stands up, heading to the stairs.

"You fucking stay there!"

Kurt stays still in his place, his back to Puck. Puck can see Kurt is very tense, but right now he doesn't care. He's sick of this shit. Puck stays on the couch though, because if he goes closer to Kurt to talk face-to-face, it may get ugly.

"You didn't have dinner yet," Kurt speaks, still not facing him.

"Not hungry," Puck states. "At least have the decency to face me, alright?"

Kurt sits on the very corner of his bed, reluctantly. He crosses his legs, and then his arms, and gives Puck a bitch look. Why the hell does he get a bitch look? He didn't do anything wrong!

Since Kurt apparently won't speak a word, Puck starts. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Every time we're having great time, you just suddenly stop and walk away!"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, please! One second you're practically raping my mouth with your tongue and the next you're changing your mind just because!"

Kurt gapes, clearly mortified. "I do no do such a thing!"

Puck snorts. "I'm pretty sure your tongue reached my stomach more than once, and I'm all for it," he clarifies just in case Kurt thinks he doesn't like that. "But I don't get it! Are you playing with me or something?"

"I'm not playing with you, Puck."

Puck runs his hands over his face, not knowing what to do. "It certainly feels like you are. You're all over me and then you push me away!"

"I-" Kurt starts speaking, but then he goes silent, looking away.

"You what! Talk to me, Goddamnit! I can't read your fucking mind!"

"Don't talk to me that way!" Kurt snaps at him sharply.

Puck sighs, trying to calm himself down. He doesn't like to talk this way to Kurt either. "I just want to know what the hell is wrong," Puck tells him as calmly as possible.

Kurt holds a stern expression for a long while, until he rolls his eyes and mumbles something that Puck can't make out.

"What? Can't hear you."

"I said you're turning me on," he says loud and clear, hiding his face with his hands. "Why do you always make me say the most embarrassing things?"

Puck stares at Kurt, processing the words he's just said. It doesn't make any sense. Puck asked why Kurt is constantly backing off, and Puck turning him on is not a reason to do that. Quite the opposite: if Kurt gets turned on, shouldn't he be even more wanton?

"I don't get it," Puck admits, confused and a bit relieved. "For a second I thought I was doing something wrong, but if you're turned on, then I'm clearly doing it right."

Kurt quirks an brow. "Your intention is to turn me on?"

"I want you to have a good time."

"To give me what I want, right?" Kurt enquires, and Puck can sense the scathing tone in there.

"Why do you say it like that? I meant it when I said that. If you like it, why don't you just enjoy it? Jesus!"

Kurt sighs tiredly. "I do enjoy it, Puck. I just don't want to enjoy it too much."

Okay, Puck is growing puzzled and sick of this shit. "Why the fuck not?"

"I'm not a girl, Puck. I'm very much of a guy, and as surely you know, when guys get turned on, it's clearly noticeable," Kurt states sternly.

Puck narrows his eyes, trying to read between lines. Man, he thought that girls were complicated… Kurt is like a damn living Rubik cube. When Puck thinks he's about to have a side of the cube all the same color, all the rest gets fucked up. Kurt is the same fucking way: when Puck thinks he's getting one thing right, Kurt pops out a bunch of stuff to confuse Puck twenty times more.

He stands up, walking towards Kurt, and Kurt fidgets in his place. Then Puck notices that Kurt has his legs crossed tightly, and Puck slowly starts getting it. He sits down next to Kurt, and Kurt moves around, sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to Puck once again.

"So you're hard and you don't want me to notice?"

Is that the problem? Fucking Christ, this is getting so freaking stupid.

"Can we just forget about this?"

"No, we can't. Why don't you want me to notice you get hard? It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Puck," Kurt says tiredly. "It's awkward. It's going to be awkward because once you notice, it will be harder for you to get away from the fact that you're making out with a guy."

Puck lets out a deep sigh, finally getting why Kurt is acting like this. For a guy who had flaunted himself at school, wearing a corset and feathers with pride, Kurt's self-esteem sucks a lot. Puck never thought that someone like Kurt could have so many issues.

"Do you think I forget who you are?" Puck asks quietly.

"Actually, I do."

This is beyond stupid, for several reasons. Puck is positive that he clearly stated, like, a hundred times that he did know Kurt was a guy when they started making out. Also, Puck has been suffering from a serious case of blue-balls due to their constantly heated making out that goes nowhere. Puck could grind a damn table with how hard he gets, and if Kurt is feeling the same, he could have at least said so.

Puck stares at Kurt, or actually at Kurt's back, and… well, Kurt may be a guy, but he's still pretty good looking. Puck never checked out guys, and he never considered Kurt as someone physically attractive, but Puck's got to admit that when they are making out, Kurt can be quite hot. The guy's got a great pair of plump and perfect lips, amazing legs, and a ridiculously hot ass.

This situation between them has an obvious way out, so Puck decides to go for it.

He kneels on the bed behind Kurt, and he can already sense how tense Kurt gets as soon as Puck's chest touches his back.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks with a quivering voice.

"I never forget you're a guy, Kurt," Puck whispers into Kurt's ear, making him shiver. Puck's already liking that reaction.

"Puck," Kurt warns, and his breath grows suddenly erratic as soon as Puck's rests his hand in Kurt's chest.

"What?" Puck replies teasingly, running his hand firmly and slowly all the way down Kurt's chest. Much to Puck's surprise, Kurt's not the scrawny kid he seems to be under his weird clothes. Kurt may be very slender, but it turns out he's quite toned, too.

Puck rests his hand firmly over Kurt's belly, stopping any movement, and he notices that Kurt has stopped breathing as well. Puck made up his mind, and he's determined to palm Kurt's hardness. It's freaking weird, because Puck has ever touched another guy, but he needs to make Kurt to believe him for fucking once that he's totally okay with having fun together. Puck is pretty much aware that Kurt has a dick; he needs to make Kurt understand that he's aware of that fact. This won't work until Kurt is fully committed. The whole plan is to have Kurt right at his feet, and if that doesn't happen, Kurt could eventually grow… _unsatisfied _and seek someone else, or get bored and dump him.

And Puck will do whatever it takes to keep Kurt.

Puck twitches his face, preparing himself for the worst, and sinks his hand down between Kurt's crossed legs, roughly palming his crotch. Kurt lets out the loudest moan Puck has ever heard. His thighs spread open right away as he arches his back against Puck, resting his head on his shoulder and, _hot damn,_ Puck wasn't expecting such a reaction.

Kurt literally squirms; Puck's mouth runs dry. He throws his free arm around Kurt as well, to hold him still, pressing his hand against Kurt's crotch again and making him squirm even more.

Puck's barely doing anything and Kurt is falling apart, leaving Puck completely awed. The thought of being gay for stroking a guy's cock over his pants doesn't run through Puck's head because it's not a big deal. Kurt is surprisingly well hung, and it's not as weird as Puck thought it was going to be. And if it was, fuck it. The only thing that Puck can think about is how hot Kurt makes him feel, and how hot he's making Kurt feel.

Puck never thought he could have such power over someone. Of course he knows he's a sex shark, but chicks that fall apart so quickly under this touch are always faking. Girls need some warming up; they just don't react that way so soon. Kurt, though, he's not faking it at all. Puck stares, mesmerized, at Kurt's arched neck laying over his shoulder and at the way that Kurt's mouth hangs open as he pants and tenses every time Puck strokes his bulge.

Fuck, he's totally a sex God, and he's got Kurt wrapped around his little finger. Kurt will never leave his side after this.

Getting hard himself, Puck moves around and grabs Kurt by the arm, awkwardly dragging him up the bed. Kurt seems too dazed to understand Puck's intentions, and Puck grows needy.

"On the bed, damn it," Puck says, hurriedly. "Lie down."

Kurt's mouth moves but nothing comes out. Still, he nods quickly, moving further up the bed and lying down properly. Puck wastes no time, and gets rid of his jeans, since it's not fair that Kurt is wearing such a thin fabric while Puck gets hard jean. Thankfully, Puck decided not to go commando today because… even if he's finding that moving forward with Kurt is less disturbing than he ever thought, getting naked is definitely a big step.

Before jumping back to the bed, Puck catches Kurt staring at him with wide and dark eyes, probably a bit worried, but Puck won't have any talking right now. He quickly moves on top of Kurt, pushing Kurt's thighs apart to place himself between them, and then presses his throbbing erection against Kurt's.

Both of them moan loudly at the same time. Puck stays still, panting, and stares at Kurt who's equally still and staring at him with a mix of surprise and lust. Puck never expected to be this turned on, he never expected to do this with Kurt, and on top of everything, he never expected to get this much pleasure. Judging by the way that Kurt is staring at him, Kurt is feeling exactly the same.

The moment of stupefaction lasts only a second, because in the following one Kurt wraps his legs around Puck's waist at the same time that he takes Puck's face in his hands, forcing him to meet his lips.

Puck melts in burning lust, battling Kurt's tongue forcefully and desperately as presses his hips against Kurt's, finding a rhythm to create as much friction between their bodies as possible.

Propped on one elbow, Puck runs his free hand all the way down Kurt's chest, and when he finds the sweatshirt's end he sticks his hand under it, touching Kurt's bare skin. Kurt grunts violently inside Puck's mouth and the world stops spinning.

Kurt clearly loves when Puck touches him. Everywhere Puck touches, Kurt writhes, and it's so fucking amazing that Puck can hardly stand it. He tries to pick up as much as his brain lets him, to learn what Kurt likes best, and this is the perfect time, since they never went further than some heavy making out.

Kurt's hands run up to the back of Puck's head, pulling Puck's face against his to make their kiss deeper, if that's even possible.

Yeah, Kurt loves this.

Puck doesn't fight off his increasing lust. He's hot as hell, and it's the first time in a while he's been able to get some with something other than his hand. Puck's definitely not fighting this off; he may try to hold it back, in order not to come so soon, and enjoy this as much as he can, but he's not fighting this off.

He continues grinding with Kurt, rubbing both of their prominent bulges against the other and watching Kurt fall apart beneath him. Puck breaks the kiss, burying his face in the hollow of Kurt's neck and sucking the sensitive skin there.

Kurt practically yells in ecstasy, and Puck tries to stay focused on what he's doing, but it's damn hard when Kurt is losing it so badly.

"Like that?" Puck asks with hoarse voice, biting Kurt's neck.

"God, yes!"

"Kurt, are you okay?"

Finn's voice coming from the other side of the door makes them freeze. They stay completely still, and Kurt clears his throat, "Y-yeah," he replies with a rough voice.

Fucking shit. Puck can't believe his damn luck. "Finn's not cockblocking me," Puck grits between his teeth, already mad.

Kurt shushes him, trying to pull away, but being so close and so hard, their erections rub together. Puck bites his lip to hold back any sound, but Kurt can't manage to do the same, and his loud moan echoes in the room.

"You sure you're alright?" Finn asks again, and Puck turns his face around to see the doorknob moving.

"Don't come inside!" Kurt yells, obviously having noticed it too.

It's not like Finn was actually going to be able to get inside, since the door was locked and had been locked the whole time, but it's better not to raise any suspicion. It's not like Finn would ever guess that Puck is there with Kurt, dry-humping like crazy, because Finn is incredible square, and also neither Puck nor Kurt have given any signs to let someone guess what's been going on between them, but still… Better safe than sorry.

"Dude, what the fuck? What's going on?"

"Say you're watching porn," Puck tells Kurt quickly.

"What?" Kurt mouths, completely scandalized.

Puck presses his crotch hard against Kurt's once more, making Kurt grunt loudly. "Say it, or I'll never touch you again."

"I'm watching porn!" Kurt yells at the top of his lungs, and hits Puck in the arm, muttering angrily. "I hate you."

"Oh," Finn's voice sounds uncomfortable. "Er... have fun," he says quickly, and Finn's steps running away upstairs are the best thing Puck's ever heard.

"What the-"

Puck shoves his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, silencing him, and as soon as they resume the rhythm of their thrusts, Finn's interruption is quickly forgotten. Puck returns to taking care of the extra sensitive spot on Kurt's neck, biting and sucking and licking there. Kurt moans wildly, pulling his hips up in search of more friction, and Puck complies, thrusting harder.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Kurt hurries to say, pressing himself harder against Puck, and Puck's happy to hear that, because he needs to come as soon as he can or his cock will definitely fall off.

Puck is all about multitasking in the sex matters, but he's finding it difficult to do two different things at once right now. Kurt is so at Puck's will that Puck can't decide what to do with him next. He moves his mouth away from Kurt's neck to concentrate only on coming and making Kurt come. He digs his fingers into Kurt's hipbones, holding him still and thrusting his throbbing erection fast and hard against Kurt's. Kurt pants and squirms, and fuck, Puck can't remember the last time he felt this horny and this desperate to get off.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, Puck_ please_," Kurt whines, fisting the blanket, and fucking shit, Kurt is insanely hot when he's like this.

It's incredible. Puck can't believe he can turn the always uptight, perfect, and classy Kurt Hummel into this hot mess. Kurt is spread on the bed, his clothes a mess, his_ hair_ a mess, his perfect skin shiny because of the sweat, and completely flushed. His soft girly voice is now a hoarse bunch of incoherent moans…

Damn, Puck is God.

He's so close to coming, but Puck tries to hold back at least until Kurt comes, and when that finally happens, the room falls silent. Puck clearly notices that Kurt is really loud while dry-humping, but he doesn't scream when he comes.

It's amazing. Puck stays completely still and hard, watching how Kurt arches his back in a rough spasm, holding Puck with his arms as if his life depends on it, going suddenly rigid, contracting every muscle of his body. Kurt breathes in just once, freezing his lungs along with the rest of his body beneath Puck.

Puck's cock hurts terribly, but he's too awestruck with the sight of the boy beneath him. It's almost beautiful, and it's incredibly weird, considering Kurt's a guy.

He can't help but place soft kisses over Kurt's face as Kurt's body starts to slowly calm down.

"You didn't come," Kurt breathes out.

Puck blinks. "What?"

Kurt shakes his head tiredly, covering his face with one hand like he's ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I can't make you come," Kurt whispers.

Puck rolls his eyes, guessing that Kurt believes that Puck didn't come because he's dry-humping a guy. If Kurt only knew that Puck got distracted by the incredible way he looks while he orgasms, but Puck won't tell him that because he doesn't want to look like a softie.

This doesn't end here though, because Puck is very much hard and very close to coming.

"You're such an idiot," Puck grumbles, pressing his hips against Kurt's and making him groan.

Kurt throws his arms around Puck's torso, holding him tightly as Puck thrusts his hips against Kurt's fast and furiously, loving how Kurt is scratching his back. Puck's going insane. He's seconds closer to coming and he feels like he's about to pass out, tired and drained, and that the ecstasy's the only thing making Puck's brain continue to function.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," Puck grunts, and he comes in so hard it makes him go blind for a few seconds.

He growls as his body spasms violently, barely able to breathe. It's been a while since he's come so hard; he can't stop trembling.

Kurt holds him softly, pushing him down against the mattress where he collapses.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asks worriedly, and Puck is so spent that he can't even put his thoughts in order well enough to reply. Unable to say anything, Puck snorts and lets out a very content laugh. "You're scaring me."

Obviously, Kurt has never seen another guy in the after glow bliss.

"That was one hell of an orgasm," Puck finally says, grinning like mad.

Finally Kurt's lips twitch into a sheepish smile. "It really was."

They lay next to each other as they both recover from their moment. Puck doesn't know about Kurt, but he's completely spent, and if he could he would lie there forever. He doesn't feel sleepy like usual, but his body doesn't seem like it's going to start functioning anytime soon. He's going to need a shower though.

"I'm all gross," Kurt breaks the silence, making Puck laugh.

"That makes two of us. You're gonna be kind enough to let me use your shower, right?"

"Of course," Kurt says, and then he punches Puck in his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Why the hell did you make me tell Finn I was watching porn! I don't even watch porn and I don't know how I'm going to manage to look him in the eye tomorrow without feeling mortified!"

Puck burst into laughter. He had completely forgotten about what happened with Finn. "How come you don't watch porn? Jesus, Kurt! Live a little! And Finn? It's the best thing ever! He didn't get to try to open the door to find it was locked, so he'll never guess it's been locked for the whole day. And also, now he'll always stay away from your door, just in case."

Kurt lies on his side, propping himself up on his eyebrow and giving Puck a scathing look. "And that's much better. He'll stay away from my room thinking I'm a perv who watches porn all night long."

Puck rolls his eyes and chuckles. "It's not perverted to watch porn, God! And yes, it's a great idea! Have you seen married couples that live with their parents and can't get laid because they're scared about someone walking in without knocking? My opinion is: let them walk in. Next time, they'll stay away from the room no matter what. And you're not a perv, so you don't have to take it personally," Puck explains. "He's all weird about you being gay, so he'll back off completely. We won't have to worry about Finn if he ever hears your moaning again."

Kurt blushes furiously. "I'm a seventeen years old guy who was being touched by another person for the first time in my life, so I'm sorry if I was enjoying it too much to control my mouth," he states defensively.

Puck turns on his side, getting into the same position as Kurt. Kurt's just admitted he totally enjoyed it, so Puck believes that after this, they won't be having any problems.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sick of you being sorry. Everything's cool. Too bad he heard us though. Well, he heard you, but I didn't think you were being loud enough to be heard in the damn attic!"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "These walls are sound proof. My dad did that after getting sick of my music being heard in the whole house, but you can hear some if you're in the kitchen, since the door's not sound proof. I guess he came down to get something from the fridge. I'll go to take a shower and you can go next, okay?"

Puck nods tiredly. His brain and body starts shutting off, feeling absolutely spent and well-laid. It's amazing the things he's discovering with Kurt. In the past, making out was only okay because that led to sex. Dry-humping was just fine because you got to come, but it was a lame consolation when you didn't get any action. Now dry-humping Kurt has been mind-fucking-blowing.

His eyelids grow heavy and he falls into a half asleep, half awake type state: his eyes are closed but he can hear everything that Kurt is doing.

"Puck? Puck, c'mon. Go take a shower," Kurt tells him quietly, shaking his arm. Puck blinks fully awake.

"What time is it?"

Kurt gives him a tender smile. "You didn't sleep much. I just finished showering," he explains, and man, Puck thought he had fallen asleep for hours. "Take a shower, and I'll bring you some food so you can eat and then go to sleep."

Puck nods absently and gets up, heading to the bathroom while yawning and stretching his arms. He finds his backpack in the bathroom; Kurt probably put it there for Puck to have his clothes. Puck can't help smiling at Kurt's constant attentions. Seriously, no one ever pampered him as much as Kurt does.

He thought that taking a shower was going to help him to relax and get him ready to get some nice sleep, but the hot water only wakes him up, and when he walks out from the bathroom in clean underwear and a non-sweaty tee he's feeling very fresh.

Puck finds Kurt sitting in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard and his long legs extended comfortably. He's also wearing a classy pair of pajamas proper of Richie Rich. Puck grins, because that's the kind of pjs he expected on Kurt. He grins wider when his eyes lie upon the tray settled right in front of Kurt that has on it a plate filled with good looking food, a glass of juice, and another of water.

Puck walks towards the bed, scratching his belly. Man, he's feeling really hungry.

Kurt follows Puck's movements all the way to the bed, where he sits right in front of the tray. Kurt looks way more relaxed and that only proves to Puck that he's been right all along: the guy really needed some sex. Of course, they didn't literally fuck, but if Kurt is this eased after some dry-humping, Puck can bet that after the guy gets fucked, he'll be in a high state for weeks.

"You better not drop any food on my duvet," Kurt warns him, and Puck immediately rolls his eyes. "It's casserole."

"Organic?"

"Of course." Puck shrugs, because right now he could eat a whole living cow if he had no better options. "There was a glass of milk on the kitchen table, so I guess that when Finn heard us-"

"Heard you," he corrects, taking a full spoon of casserole to his mouth. It's fucking delicious. Damn Kurt and his organic food.

"-heard me, he only had the innocent intention of getting a glass of milk before going to bed."

Puck laughs, with his mouth full with food, trying not to drop anything to the blanket. He swallows quickly so he can speak. "Way to traumatize the guy."

Kurt shrugs, and that really shows that Puck hit the nail when he decided to go for more with Kurt. Puck knows Kurt more than Kurt thinks he does, and Puck is sure that any other time Kurt would be freaking out at the prospect of Finn hearing what he heard. Right now though, Kurt is simply lying there, not really giving a damn about what happened with Finn.

Puck kinds of likes this post-orgasm Kurt; with Kurt being someone who's constantly so self-conscious about his looks, manners, and lots of other shit, this relaxed mood suits him very well. Puck grins to himself, feeling achieved and quite happy to be capable of putting Kurt in this mood. The guy really needs to take a break.

Maybe it's even better that Finn believes Kurt spends his nights jerking off to gay porn. That way, Finn will stay away from Kurt completely, even more now that they live in the same house where contact is inevitable. It's not like Finn would ever do with Kurt half of the things that Puck did, but Kurt had feelings for Finn once, and for the first time in his life Puck sees that as a threaten.

"Why did you even like Finn? He's not even hot," Puck blurts out, feeling suddely pissed. "Or smart, or funny, or rich. He's not a great quarterback either, or a good dancer," he adds, trying to find all the words he can to bury Finn into a very deep pile of 'You can't like him,' just in case Kurt keeps having some feelings for Finn.

Reminding Kurt why he shouldn't like Finn seems a wise thing to do. If there's something Puck learned ever since the first time he got inside Kurt's car, it's to take precautions. They move around in safe hours not to be caught together. They pay extra attention to the people they are with, to the things they say to each other and the way they act when people are around. Both of them make up a lot of safe lies to preserve their secret state, being smart enough to follow through on them and never get discovered. Puck has never been a guy who thinks before acting, but being with Kurt has changed that about him.

No one will ever touch_ his _boy.

Kurt arches an unimpressed brow. "Are you serious?"

"Damn right I am! He also has to think about the time he ran into the mailman with his car not to come when he's making out. That shows no stamina, you know?"

Kurt frowns, but then he laughs. "Why are you even telling me this? I definitely don't want to know about Finn's stamina or lack thereof."

"You better not," Puck grumbles, drinking some juice.

Kurt narrows his eyes at him, and Puck pretends he doesn't notice that stare. "After all the things that happened, do you think I still have feelings for Finn?"

Puck puts the glass back on the tray, still avoiding Kurt's questioning gaze. "Of course not. You love _me_," he states, finally meeting Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

Puck snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm the guy you love like mad, unbelievable or not."

Puck is aware that he's starting an utterly stupid fight because, being the stud he is, he doesn't have anything to fear from Finn, but he can't help it. Much to his surprise, though, he's not upsetting Kurt in the slightest.

In fact, Kurt laughs loudly and gracefully. "Sweet Dolce, are you jealous? Of _Finn_? Really?"

Puck clenches his jaw, not feeling very hungry anymore, so he puts the tray on the floor. He has more urgent things to do right now than eating: like shutting Kurt's mouth.

"Why did you put the tray on the floor?" Kurt asks.

"'cos I'm smart, unlike Finn. If I put it on the floor, it can't fall down."

"But you could accidently kick it."

_Fuck_. Puck always thought this tactic was unquestionable. He actually leaves anything he could knock down while waking up on the floor instead of his nightstand. He never broke anything though, not even a billion of glasses of water he's left by his bed. He did knock them down quite a few times though…

"Are you playing smart with me?" Puck enquires, crawling on the bed towards Kurt. Kurt shakes his head no, in a failed attempt to look serious.

"You're the one being an idiot."

"Is that so?" Puck asks, pushing Kurt's legs apart and crawling on top of him. Kurt is not touching him and, being propped on his elbows, Puck is not touching Kurt either, since he has no intention of touching Kurt right now. "An idiot like Finn?" he asks, only inches away from Kurt's lips.

Kurt presses his lips together, grimacing like he's thinking hard about it. "No. Your idiocy can't be compared to anyone's. It's almost unique, you know?"

"Really?"

"It is, believe me. You should be proud," Kurt assures, with an overacted serious tone of voice.

They are still not touching each other more than their position allows. Neither of them takes the lead, and for the first time since he started fooling around with Kurt, Puck has the feeling that this time Kurt might actually make the first move. Yet, it feels like they are challenging each other, trying to see who's going to be the first to give in.

"Well, I'm not jealous of that jerk, if you want to know."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Puck states. "I'm hotter, and maybe I'm not the smartest guy ever, but I'm smarter than him. I'm freaking charming, and not in a goofy way like him. I'm charming 'cos I'm a fine stud and I've got balls. I pushed Karofsky away from you, since I'm no coward. And maybe you forget it, but I treat you much better than he ever did."

Kurt's amused smirk softens and he stares at Puck in such a tender way that a shiver runs down his spine. Damn, he wants to kiss Kurt right now, but Puck can't give in so soon. "I know all that, Puck."

"I know you do. That's why I've got you all smitten with me."

Kurt gives him a half smile. "You really love to shove my feelings for you in my face every time you can, don't you?"

"Of course. It reminds me I won," Puck says, proudly.

"You won?" Kurt asks, unbelieving, and Puck nods. "Then why are you worried about Finn?"

"'M not worried about anything. Imagine how awesome I am that I made you believe in God."

Kurt snorts, chocking a laugh. "You what? As far as I know, I'm still an atheist."

"Pfth. I heard you moaning the Lord's name more than once. That's a sin, you know; using God's name in vain. Even more when you're doing the dirty. Shame on you, Hummel."

"You and your ego," Kurt muses, softly placing his hand on Puck's torso. Puck is thrilled. Kurt only touches him when Puck touches him first. He does his best to suppress the urge to assault Kurt's mouth as a way to celebrate this 'Hallelujah!' moment. Kurt may not believe in God, but finally he believes Puck when he says he's totally okay with doing stuff with him. "It was just an expression," Kurt continues. "You may have noticed that I was clearly not in a state to think about my vocabulary. It's easier to say 'God' than saying any other expression I could use."

"Did I tell you that I've got plenty of stamina?" Puck teases, showing a cocky grin.

"You implied having more than Finn. I don't know about Finn's, and I'm only getting to know yours, so I'm not really in a place to judge," Kurt teases back, playing with Puck's tee with the tip of his fingers.

Damn… Kurt is a sneaky bastard. Puck has to admit that Kurt really picked up from him how to work his charms. Puck is the one who shamelessly teases, not Kurt. Kurt is supposed to be naïve and shy in the 'being sexy' department. Kurt is supposed to be the weak one, falling hard for Puck advances, not the other way around.

Kurt has never been a guy that Puck considered sexy. Not just because Kurt is a guy, but because sexy hot guys are guys like Puck himself: guys with a good pair of guns, a well-built six pack, and a killer attitude… Kurt has none of that. Kurt is scrawny; maybe not so scrawny since he's actually quite toned, but in spite of being the same height, Kurt is smaller. He doesn't have a physique that shows any hours in the gym, and he's tremendously bashful at sexy things.

But now, Kurt is confident. Maybe he needed to break the first barrier, and doing something dirty with another guy clearly helped to kill his prudish state. Of course, Kurt is not at the level of confidence where he would climb on a table to do a strip dance, but he's_ teasing_. Puck hates chicks that are nothing but a tease, especially because the chicks who tease the more are the biggest sluts, so why do they tease so much if they'll easily pull their panties down?

Knowing how shy and naïve Kurt was, though, Puck can't believe how hot he's finding this side of Kurt. It makes Puck feel greater than ever, because he's the only one who can bring out this most secret side of Kurt's personality. Puck had him messy, hot, laid back, shameless, and now, damn sexy.

"I'm gonna show how much stamina I have," Puck breathes out, not being able to hold back his urges any longer. He's already hard, and they haven't even make out yet.

Kurt smirks, achieved. "Is that so?" he asks innocently, but at the same time running his hands over Puck's back and digging his nails into the skin though the fabric of his shirt.

Puck arches his back, groaning. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll believe in God, Buddha, and Allah," he speaks with his lips almost against Kurt's, barely able to control his impulse to ravish the boy beneath him.

"Can't wait," Kurt replies in a very husky voice, and that's it. Puck shoves his tongue inside Kurt's mouth without any preludes and presses his crotch against Kurt's. Once again, the room is filled with Kurt's hot moans.

Puck's definitely the man and by morning, once Puck dry-humps the shit out of his boy over and over, Kurt won't be able to think about Finn or any other guy.

Actually, Puck's determined that Kurt won't be able to think, period.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Thanks a lot for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AN2: **I'm really sorry for the delay. I know I was supposed to update this last night, but I was on a U2 360° concert last night!

**Day 103**

"Kurt, we have to hit the mall today. Spring-Summer collection is on," Mercedes tells him during Glee club while Rachel is explaining her ideas about the songs she could sing for Regionals, which she's been doing for the last ten minutes.

It's interesting how she keeps on remarking the good chorus in her song selection, like she was choosing the song just to make them shine best… by singing chorus. Not that Kurt cares much if he'll sing a solo or a chorus any longer; performing will be satisfying enough. No one is paying much attention to Rachel though, and Kurt and Mercedes are no exception.

Kurt's eyes light up. "What a coincidence. I need a new pair of Prada shoes."

"You have, like, four pairs of Prada shoes."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Seriously, Mercedes? You can never have too many shoes. You should know that."

If Kurt could, he'd have a million designer shoes, but sadly, he lives in Lima, Ohio and you just can't find real designer stores, because lets face it, Marc Jacobs is not going to invest in opening a store in a town where people are okay with buying clothes in the same place they buy their groceries. Only a few stores in the mall dare to sell some designer products, much to Kurt's fortune.

Thankfully, he can always count on the Internet, at least until he hits New York and is finally able to do some major shopping on Fifth Avenue.

"So what do you say? Meet me after school?"

Kurt lets out a tired sigh, not taking his eyes off Rachel. "Will she ever shut up? I'm sorry 'Cedes, you know I stay after school some extra time. What do you say; pick you up at five?"

Mercedes chuckles. "You're a straight A student, Kurt. I don't get why you're so worried about school."

"I can't take chances," Kurt says, knowing it's a big lie. "If I want to get into a great college, I need to keep an amazing record."

"Okay, boy. Five o'clock. Sharp."

Kurt grins to himself. He totally feels like Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, living this perfect double life. It's not that he doesn't like Brad Pitt, but if there's something Kurt is sure about it's that he could rock Angelina's secret agent look harder than the boring suit Brad Pitt wore. The suit wouldn't look so boring on Puck, though… The suit he was wearing for the Hummel-Hudson wedding is proof of that. If they were Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Puck would do a great Brad Pitt and Kurt would make a fine Angelina.

Kurt doesn't like men wearing women's clothes much –corsets are fabulous though- but damn, that Grenfell black trench coat would look absolutely fabulous on him. Also, Kurt has all the style it takes to be a secret agent.

He really likes this double life.

The thing is that Kurt is extremely cleaver and he knows it. In order not to get discovered, the only thing he has to do is not give anyone any reason to suspect that he's hiding something. Kurt never stops talking to Mercedes by phone every night. He still finds time to go out with her, and sometimes with Tina, too, when she's not busy with Mike. Kurt makes time to do talk with his father and Carole and he keeps his grades high. Overall, he plays his regular Kurt act, and when no one is looking he has some quality time with Puck.

This thing with Puck works because of the massive web of lies they knitted around them.Kurt doesn't feel bad after lying at school about the supposed violent psycho Puck is, or about the lies he tells his father every day when he leaves for school extra early and comes home extra late because of his 'studying,' but he does feel awful about having to lie to Mercedes.

Kurt would tell Mercedes about Puck if she was trustworthy, but sadly she's not. He really loves Mercedes, but he knows she can't keep her mouth shut when there's big gossip to be shared. Maybe Mercedes wouldn't spill a word right now since, unlike Puck, Kurt is her best friend. Also, she might get be aware of the importance of the secrecy of his relationship with Puck. Puck's secret fatherhood wasn't a small thing, though, and she did tell that right away…

Kurt can't take risks.

Keeping the thing with Puck a secret doesn't bother Kurt though. It's true he's had the urge to share the novelties with someone more than once, like the time they first kissed or all the hot stuff he did with Puck last Friday, since those were big stuff in Kurt's life, but then, he likes it being a secret.

Much to Kurt's surprise, instead of feeling like he was doing something bad, Kurt feels that the secret only makes his relationship with Puck more special, private, and intimate. This is definitely not the romantic relationship he always dreamed about having with a guy, but Kurt has to admit that he's enjoying it. Not just because he was starved for affection and Puck is always feeding him with some, but also because Kurt is finding their sneaking very exciting.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester claps his hands, motioning Rachel to go back to her seat. "I'd like to get your opinions. From _all of you,"_ he remarks as Rachel sends him a death stare. "This is Regionals, and part of being in the Glee club is having fun. What songs would you like to perform for Regionals?"

"Pink," Santana states. "She's a sexy chick with attitude, like me."

"AC/DC; they are the gods of rock," Finn suggests, high fiving Sam and Mike.

"Or something of Mr. Sean Combs's," Artie interjects. "He's the ladies man."

"Anything from West Side Story," Kurt can't help suggesting. It really is one of his favorite musicals.

"Is that a musical?" Puck asks, annoyed, from the other side of the room. Kurt sends him his best death glance.

"Yes. It's a Romeo and Juliet remake, translated to the rivalry between street gangs of New York," Kurt explains, raising his chin. "Not like you'd know, of course."

"Of course I wouldn't know. I don't like that stupid music, and I'm definitely not going to sing it on a stage," Puck states, twitching his face in disdain.

Is Puck serious? They don't usually fight, and outside school and away from everyone they wouldn't even discuss this. However, they are in the middle of the Glee club; the sensible thing would be for Puck to bitch about musicals and the sensible thing for Kurt would be to bitch back, because to everyone else's eyes, he and Puck don't get along.

Kurt narrows his eyes at Puck. "You wouldn't be able to do it if you tried to, anyways," he sneers, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Puckerman, dude. I can do anything I want."

"Guys," Mr. Schuester warns while the rest of the Glee club stares at them silently.

"Are you sure? Because from what I can tell, you feel that singing a show tune threatens your manhood. It doesn't surprise me to see you're weak like that," Kurt tells him, and Mercedes holds his arm, giving him a scared stare.

"Kurt, just let it go," she mutters quietly.

Kurt realizes that everyone is staring at them with big eyes. It's obvious that, in spite of being in the Glee club, Puck is feared even by his friends. The air in the room is so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife, and Kurt has the feeling that everyone is scared for him and what pushing Puck's buttons like this will cause.

"Fuck you," Puck snarls. "You wish you could have a piece of this manhood."

That's when Kurt is one hundred percent sure that Puck is playing with him.

"Guys, please!" Mr. Schuester raises his voice, trying to stop the fight.

"I may be the only gay guy in Lima, but I'd rather put my hands in a basket of snakes than touch you, you pig!"

"Guys, enough! How can you talk to each other like that? You're teammates. I thought that after that happened between you two, you could at least be nicer to each other," Mr. Schuester reprimands sternly.

Puck scowls. "You mean the accident? Right! As if almost getting killed in this dude's car would make me like him better! He drives in the same shit way he dresses. I should have guessed he would drive like shit, just like women do!"

"This _dude_ has a name," Kurt snaps at him, getting slightly mad. "But that's just fine; I'm sure that your thick brain can't remember it. And you should be thankful for my car being the one you crashed in because that's the closest thing you'll get to a real car in your life. You can't even drive right now because you're such a loser!"

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuester raises his voice, making the entire Glee club jump in their seats.

Kurt though, he feels guilty for what he said. Kurt is aware that, even if Puck pretends to be a hard guy, it does affect him to have his failures shoved in his face like that. Kurt knows Puck feels bad for losing his car, and in addition, he just called Puck 'loser.'

Puck may not have said anything to Kurt, but Kurt is aware about how badly that word affects the boy. He hopes that Puck won't take it seriously.

"Class is dismissed," Mr. Schuster announces, but when everybody stands up to leave, he adds, "Puck, Kurt, you both stay here with me." The rest of the club leaves, looking back with worried gazes until Puck, Kurt, and Mr. Schuester are left alone in the music room. "I'm very disappointed in you guys," the teacher says, but Kurt and Puck keep on staring at him with hate. "For next week, you two will prepare a song that you'll show to us-"

"I am not singing with him!" Kurt and Puck declare at the same time, pointing the other.

"Yes, you will. You're going to do great, you're going to have fun, and what's more important, you'll learn how to get along."

"I don't want to sing with this brute," Kurt states, defensively.

"I don't care," the teacher retorts. "And if the song is not great, if I don't see you put some effort in your performance, you'll have to prepare another song for the following week."

"What?" Puck enquires, scandalized.

"You heard me. Until you show to us that you two can at least be polite with the other and behave, you'll have to prepare a song, every week until that happens."

"Mr. Schuester, with all respect, I think that's ridiculous," Kurt tells him. "You can't force us to get along."

"I don't expect you to like each other, Kurt. But being on the same team, you should at least treat each other well. All I expect from you two is to achieve some peaceful coexistence. Now go, and if you don't want to be around each other, then prove to us that when you're in the same room you can be civilized with one another."

The students give each other one last death glance and head to the exit, walking in opposite ways once they reach the corridor. Kurt immediately takes out his iPhone to text Puck, but he's cornered by half of the Glee club.

"Boo, are you alright?" Mercedes asks, clearly concerned.

"That was harsh, Kurt. Puck's an idiot, please do not take what he says seriously," Rachel adds, placing her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You shouldn't push Puck like that, Kurt," Artie advices him. "I mean, you've actually seen him almost killing two guys. If he's a jerk, just ignore him. You don't want to end up like the guys in juvie, right?"

Kurt sighs. "It's alright, I'm fine."

"What did Mr. Schue say?" Tina enquires.

"He wants us to sing together, because apparently that's the key to achieving coexistence," Kurt explains to them, faking annoyance. Actually, if Puck is not really mad at him, they just got a great alibi for spending time together. At least for a week, it would be nice to use that to their advantage.

"What?" They all gape, asking at the same time.

Kurt shrugs and starts walking towards his locker. The school day's over, so he has to put some books in his locker before leaving. His friends follow him.

"You mean you have to spend time with him?"

"Alone?" Tina follows Rachel's words.

"I'll be there if you want, boo," Mercedes offers. "It's not like he's going to hurt you with a witness there… well, he could. But he's not hitting a lady! And if he tries to do something to you, I don't care if he's fought against bears in Alaska, I'll cut him."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's fine," Kurt tells them kindly. "It's just one song. I'll let him do what he wants, no getting into trouble. Mr. Schue only wants us to get along, and I don't think Puck wants to be around me, so I'm sure he'll agree to do it as good as we can so we don't have to see each other anymore."

They all look worried and Kurt feels slightly guilty, but proud at the same time. They're really buying this. If they only knew how well he and Puck actually get along…

"I have to go," Rachel says first and they all nod. "Just tell us if you need anything, okay?"

Kurt nods, smiling at her. "Pick you up at five, 'Cedes."

Once they all leave, Kurt starts texting Puck. His phone vibrates when he's texting, but he finishes his message: _I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said. I didn't mean any of it._

Kurt bites his lower lip nervously. What if he did offend Puck? The last thing Kurt wants is to be on bad terms with Puck. Not now when he's finally getting comfortable with Puck's plan of giving him what he wants.

He checks his message as he walks towards the library and much to his surprise it's Mr. Smith, a.k.a. Puck; Kurt isn't stupid enough to leave Puck's real name in his phone contacts. Kurt reads _Didn't mean to blame you for the accident. I was joking. Don't be mad at me._

Kurt breathes out, relieved, and texts back._ I'm not. See you later._

Kurt waits in the library until it's time to meet Puck in the parking lot. He's really excited to meet Puck; he always is and has been, but ever since last Friday Kurt is more relaxed. Puck was right: Kurt needed _to chill out_ like he always says. At first, no matter how much he liked to make out with Puck, it was still a burden to Kurt, despite how much insisted Puck on being okay with it. Then, on Friday, Puck proved he was definitely okay with Kurt. Not only had Kurt had the hottest experience of his life, but Puck also seemed to be really enjoying dry-humping him repeatedly.

Most of the times Kurt thought about sex, he could never picture himself really doing anything related. Being the only gay guy at school had a lot to do with it, but he never considered himself capable of doing anything like what he had done last Friday with Puck. Kurt never thought that someone could come so many times in the same night either, but it was surprisingly pleasant –and exhausting– to realize that you could. Every time they were done they immediately fell asleep, in spite of the gross state, but then they would wake a couple of hours later and go for yet another_ round,_ as Puck put it. Kurt came four times that night, as did Puck. Of course, after dropping Puck at his place very early in the morning, Kurt went back to his place and slept for twelve hours straight.

Puck wasn't lying about his stamina.

So if Puck is obviously enjoying himself while giving Kurt what he wants, Kurt decides not to worry. He doesn't let himself believe that Puck has feelings for him, but that doesn't mean they can't have fun together. It's not a romantic relationship, but this is not Casablanca or Gone with the Wind. This is real life, and they are teenagers, and even if Puck will never love him, at least Kurt is getting some very nice stuff from the man he loves.

After all, Kurt gets to be kissed and touched in a way he could only dream of before by the man he loves the most. No one even dared to touch him, even in a completely harmless way, and yet Puck kisses him and touches him… It's not the perfect relationship he always wished to have with Puck, but it's something. Kurt doesn't expect to turn Puck completely gay and have the boy fall in love with him; he's grateful for what he's got. And considering Puck's record, Kurt could have easily gotten nothing from Puck; a civil friendship was something unlikely to happen with Puck, let alone kissing and dry humping. On top of everything, he'll be able to go to college without being the completely inexperienced guy who has never been kissed.

Kurt does his homework in the library so he can forget about doing anything related to school once he's home, and he smiles when he notices that it's time to meet Puck. He picks up all his stuff and rushes outside, trying his best not to look desperate to see Puck. It's quite hard. He does run towards the school's gate, but once he's outside, Kurt slows down, raising his chin up like everything is completely perfect. Puck is already waiting by his SUV, and Kurt walks towards him, looking graceful and elegant, turning the alarm off so Puck can get in the car.

Once they are both inside the car, Puck speaks first. "I really didn't mean to blame you for the accident. You know that, don't you? I was just-"

"I know. I'm sorry as well. I was joking, but I did feel bad about implying you're an idiot," Kurt admits, turning the engine on.

Puck snorts, putting his seatbelt on. "They totally bought it," he says proudly, making Kurt laugh. "I wasn't sure if I should pick on you, but that's what I would have done before. Then after the fight I was worried you thought I was serious or something."

"Well, you caught me off my guard at first, but I quickly got the hint and played along."

They are really good at this, Kurt considers. They didn't even plan today's fight, and together they knew exactly how to read the other, fooling everyone. Giving it a little thought, it was a nice move to make; as long the Glee club think they hate each other, never in a million years will they guess that the psycho stud and the gay kid have a secret pseudo-relationship.

_We are a match of secret agents made in heaven,_ Kurt thinks dreamily.

"What did the guys say to you? I saw them cornering you in the hallway."

Kurt lets out a little laugh. "First off, except for Artie, they were all girls. And second, they were just concerned about my safety. I have to say it made me feel a little guilty."

Puck frowns. "Your safety?"

"You're the silent, psycho, violent stud who is about to lose it and send to the hospital anyone who dares to bother you, remember?"

Puck snorts. "That explains a lot. I mean, it's not like I'm that bad in Glee club. I didn't think they feared me like other people at school. I met the guys in the locker room, and they were giving me stares. Sam told me politely to take it easy with you."

"He did?" Kurt has to admit that's kind of sweet.

"Yup. I just nodded and left. Your brother though, he's a jerk."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Could you just stop bashing Finn for one minute? I'm not going to grow another crush on him."

Puck shrugs like he doesn't care, but after using any opportunity available to say something bad about Finn, Kurt is almost positive that Puck cares a lot about his past with Finn.

"Just sayin'," Puck muses, looking through the window and obviously playing stupid.

"Just say it already. I know there's something awful about Finn that you cannot wait to enlighten me with."

"Well, look at it from this side, alright? They believe I want to murder you or something, and he didn't even try to defend you."

"He believes you sent two guys to the hospital in juvie," Kurt replies, almost exasperated. Seriously, can't he leave Finn alone? "And also, that you killed Karofsky or something!"

"Sam stepped up for you!"

Kurt groans. "I don't like Finn," he states, for the billionth time. "I didn't even like him that much to begin with; it was just a huge amount of daydreaming that developed into an infatuation. I don't like him now, and I won't like him again. Happy now?"

"Pfht. I know you won't like him. You've got this now," he says dismissively, pointing at himself with his thumbs.

Sweet Dolce, Puck can be so dense sometimes. It's not the first time Puck has brought up the subject, and Kurt has no clue what his deal is with Finn, or with any other guys. Puck is obviously aware of his feelings for him -especially after last Friday when he had made it very clear who his heart belongs to- and he reminds Kurt about how much he loves him every chance he gets.

As if Kurt ever forgets.

Kurt melts on the inside when Puck gets jealous. People say that jealously is not a positive feeling to have, but considering his life, Kurt actually likes having someone who wants him so badly. It makes Kurt feel wanted; even better, he feels wanted by the man he loves.

Now it's starting to worry Kurt though. He keeps on loving how jealous and possessive Puck gets sometimes, but if after all the things they did, all the things they said to each other, and all that they know about one another, Puck can't let it go, then Kurt believes there might be something really bothering Puck, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

Kurt decides to let it pass this time. They've just started a completely new kind of relationship and it's on its very first stages. Kurt doesn't think Puck is ready to have a deep talk at this point.

"Let's not talk about Finn, alright?" Kurt requests, hoping that if they drop the subject, Puck will let it go, at least for now. "We have to think about a song to sing together next week."

Puck sighs loudly. "Who cares about the song? Jesus, Kurt. Are you serious?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Schuester did give us an assignment."

"Yeah, along with a full week of alibi to have fun, free from risks," Puck states with a smug look, and if wasn't for Kurt having had the same thought earlier he'd be hating Puck's never ending ego. "You've got to admit it; I'm freaking brilliant. No wonder why you're so crazy about me."

Kurt rolls his eyes. He's not going to laugh nor blush. He's not going to give Puck the pleasure of seeing him amused, or upset. The best thing he can do is to act unaffected. "Brilliant? You? How so?"

Puck gives him an incredulous look. "I came up with putting on a great show and in exchange I've got us plenty of free time to have some fun."

"It's not like you planned for it. Mr. Schuester's assignment was just collateral damage."

"Collateral damage my ass. It doesn't matter if I planned it or not, 'cos that's what we've got. 'S okay if you don't want to admit how awesome I am, but it's cool," he says, condescendingly. "I know you know how amazing I am."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You'd better be careful when you go swimming; you might drown when you see your reflection in the water and try to catch up that amazing guy you see there."

"What?"

"Nothing. What were you doing in the locker room anyways?" Kurt enquires, having enough of the Puck's Infinite Narcissism Show. He loves Puck for being so cocky, it's almost adorable, but it can turn annoying very quickly. "You're not back on the football team, right? Your doctor's appointment isn't until next week."

They stop at a red light and stare at the other. Puck happily smirks at him. "Even if the doctor doesn't let me join the team, Coach Bieste is going to let me do some light training, starting tomorrow. I'm loosing my guns," he says, flexing his still muscular arms. "I can't wait to go back to steroids."

Kurt blinks. "You were on steroids?"

"Not since I got sent to juvie."

Kurt can't believe this. He shouldn't be surprised though; using steroids is something that Puck would totally do. He doesn't like it. Kurt doesn't like it in the slightest. Not only is it dangerous, but it also kills brain cells. On top of everything, guys on steroids don't know when to stop and turn a toned body into an amorphous bunch of muscles and veins.

Puck is hot the way he is. Kurt doesn't want him disgustingly muscular and completely stupid at the same time. And completely impotent… Kurt can't lose that now.

"I don't want you to be on steroids," he states.

Puck quirks an eyebrow. "You can't tell me what to do."

_Is that so?_

Kurt is aware that Puck believes he can work his charms to make Kurt do anything for him. He has to give Puck some credit, because it's sort of true; Kurt can never resist Puck's advances. But while Puck thinks that he's the one who gets anything he wants in this relationship, what he doesn't know is that Kurt can be very manipulative too. Maybe Kurt can't use his sex appeal to make Puck to do what he wants, but Kurt has his ways of hitting Puck's weak spots.

Kurt sighs, like he doesn't care. "I just think it's not very manly of you, but that's just my opinion."

The light turns green and Kurt pretends he's not aware of the icy stare that Puck is giving him. "Are you questioning my manliness?"

Kurt chuckles. "Maybe not your manliness," he muses, and Puck's gaze softens. "But definitely your label as a stud."

"What? I'm one hundred percent stud!"

See, Kurt really can have Puck where he wants him as well. "Not if you need steroids to grow muscles. I never thought that someone like you could need that. I always thought you could actually lift heavy weights all on your own. I guess I was wrong," he says, sighing again.

Puck snorts outraged, "I'm all bull strength, Hummel. I manhandled you like you were a doll on your bed last Friday, all night long."

Kurt stopped being the easily scandalized guy he was some time ago, at least with Puck. Basically because he figured out that Puck tends to say things to mortify Kurt, in order to disrupt him while they talk or argue. Kurt is not falling into that trap anymore.

"Well, yes. But considering I'm half your weight and that I was also very much spent, I'm sure it wasn't a lot of trouble to manhandle me," Kurt replies, not feeling ashamed in the slightest.

If Puck wants to play crude, then Kurt will be twice as crude as Puck is.

"It doesn't matter if you're scrawny or if you were well laid. I'm still pure strength."

When you discuss with someone about something, the point of an argument is the exchange of different ideas in order to prove a point. Kurt could easily list for Puck all the damage he could do to himself by using steroids, but knowing Puck, he'd believe he's Superman and that nothing could to happen to him.

Therefore, Kurt has to turn things around.

"Then why do you need steroids? It's like bluffing, you know? Because… let's say that Jacob Ben Israel starts doing steroids. In a short matter of time, I'm sure he'd have a huge pair of arms, but does that turns him into a stud? At the end of the day, you're just like any other scrawny guy who takes steroids because they can't do what it takes to grow _killer guns_ by themselves."

Puck gives him a long calculating look and Kurt is almost sure that he just won this fight.

"I don't need steroids to get killer guns," Puck grits between his teeth and Kurt grins to himself. "I'm all stud. Once I start doing some work outs, I'm gonna show how much of a stud I am, and you'll come to me drooling at my super manliness."

Kurt can practically hear Heidi Klum in his head saying 'Kurt Hummel, you are the winner of this challenge.'

"If you say so," Kurt humors him, even if he knows that Puck is really going to do what he said.

Kurt likes to think that he's not manipulating Puck. Puck just has the kind of personality that needs to be challenged instead of advised, since he's a guy who thinks he knows everything about anything, and therefore any advice is stupid. In addition, it's not like Kurt is challenging Puck to rob a bank -although Puck might do it if you were questioning his badassness; Kurt is only trying to get Puck to stay away from something unhealthy.

Either way, Kurt can get what he wants from Puck, anytime he wants, but he doesn't tell Puck so. This only works as long as Puck believes he's making the decisions by himself, and not that Kurt is the one who's making him do something.

They arrive at Puck's house and Puck is still staring at Kurt like he's mad by the time they're parked in the driveway.

"Can you change that face?" Kurt asks tiredly. He's not buying Puck's act; Kurt knows Puck's overreacting and trying to make him feel guilty.

Puck crosses his arm over his chest. "I don't know. You really want to hang out with a guy with questionable manliness?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Yes, I do, so call me or I'll call you tonight to schedule some time for our assignment."

Puck nods, unbuckling his seatbelt. "You know, once we meet, I'm only going to work on that song. You can forget about me doing anything to you."

Kurt snorts to himself. As if he could keep his hands to himself. For a guy who's not gay and supposedly doesn't even like Kurt, Puck never wastes his time to jump on him. Kurt noticed that long ago.

"Alright. I'll start searching for songs."

Puck narrows his eyes at him, but then he gives him a half smile. Suddenly, Puck grabs him by his shirt, pulls Kurt towards him, and gives him a quick kiss on the mouth.

It's over as quick as it started, but Kurt stares at Puck in dismay. "Are you out of your mind? In plain daylight in front of your house? People could see," he grits angrily between his teeth.

Puck chuckles, not worried. "Chill out. I checked to see that no one was around," he says casually, getting out of the car. "Talk to you later."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. Sometimes, Kurt doesn't understand how he managed to fall in love with Puck, but then, it's obvious to him. How could he not love Puck? Kurt is slowly starting to realize that he loves Puck for all the things that annoy him the most. It annoys Kurt how cocky Puck is, and how narcissistic he is; the crude way in which Puck talks and how he believes he owns the world. Kurt hates all those aspects in Puck, but at the same time it amuses him to the point of finding him endearing.

He sighs, defeated, and drives away.

**Day 109**

By Monday of the following week they still haven't picked a song to sing on Thursday in front of the Glee club. In fact, they didn't even talk about the assignment. Instead, they made out like mad in Kurt's closet.

Time ago, the idea of making out with a straight guy inside a closet would be a huge irony coming from that straight guy, but Kurt doesn't expect Puck to turn gay. Unrequited love is something that –sadly– Kurt is very familiar with, and while he did try to turn Finn gay, he learned his lesson and he doesn't try to turn Puck. Raising hopes about things that are for sure impossible is way too hurtful once that reality slaps you in the face.

So as long as Puck is okay with this, Kurt will follow.

Kurt doesn't allow himself even for one second to consider that Puck could love him, or grow romantic feelings for him. It's painful, considering how much he loves Puck, but getting kissed and touched by the guy you love beats getting bashed by the guy you love.

Unlike he did with Finn, Kurt doesn't push Puck. Kurt lets Puck lead this… relationship –if it can be labeled as one. Everything they do is at Puck's pace; Kurt doesn't ask for explanations, or demand for Puck to make him clear on where his sexuality stands. They are not boyfriends; Kurt knows for sure that they never will be, so he doesn't act as one. They are just friends with benefits. Amazing benefits, not only for Kurt, but clearly for Puck as well, so Kurt just follows him smoothly.

Or not so smoothly. Both of them can get interestingly harsh and desperate while being alone together. It would embarrass Kurt if it wasn't because Puck seems to be as eager as he is.

After making out for at least half an hour, Puck finally lets Kurt go. Kurt breaths deeply, feeling extremely hot, but not in a horny way. The closet is a really small place and the air grows heavy quickly.

Puck is sitting on the floor and Kurt is on Puck's lap. Knowing that Puck's leg grow tired of his weight –Puck won't admit it, of course, but Kurt notices how rigid his muscles get after a while– Kurt slides from Puck's lap to the floor, sitting next to him.

"You know, I always thought that walk in closet were ridiculous," Puck notes, and Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "But in situations like these, they are quite handy."

Kurt snorts. "This isn't working though."

"Why not? We never get as much time to be together," Puck says, almost offended, and Kurt's chest expands at Puck's concern about wanting them to be together.

_He doesn't love you,_ Kurt reminds to himself._ This is just hot and you know it._

"Puck, we spend hours locked inside a closet."

"So?"

"It's ridiculous! If we could at least lock the door, it would be awesome," Kurt explains, because seriously, hasn't Puck thought about this? "But all the Glee club asked Finn to check if you were murdering me. He knocks on the door to ask if we are okay every forty-five minutes."

Puck grins and then he laughs. Kurt doesn't find it funny in the slightest; in fact, it's beyond frustrating.

The first day, Puck tackled Kurt to bed and started ravishing his mouth as soon as they came down the stairs. Thankfully, when Finn knocked the on door forty-five minutes later, he didn't get inside, but they realized they couldn't move with a lot of freedom in Kurt's room.

It's not like they only make out. They come out of the closet sometimes, to ventilate the closet and also to talk a little or to play some games; making out is their main activity, but still… it's annoying.

"It's what we've got," Puck tells him. "I know it's shit. I can't dry hump you here and it's driving me nuts. I need to get off eventually."

If Kurt's face wasn't so flushed because of the heat in the closet, Puck could see him blushing. Even if Kurt is getting used to Puck's bluntness, sometimes Puck still catches him off guard.

"You are not the only one," Kurt says, because it's the truth, and also to show Puck that he can be equally sex-centered. Not like Kurt minds that Puck is sex-centered, at least not now when Kurt happens to be the one who Puck gets off with.

Puck stretches his neck to the sides and Kurt can actually hear his vertebrae cracking. "I'm so out of shape; working out is killing me," he breathes out.

"Here," Kurt says, sitting away from Puck and tapping his lap. "Lie down. Sitting like that won't help."

Much to Kurt's surprise, Puck doesn't put up any resistance; in fact, he heavily drops himself to the floor rather quickly, resting his head in Kurt's lap.

"Your thighs are too bony," Puck grumbles. "Not a good pillow at all."

Kurt narrows his eyes and Puck watches him doing so out of the corner of his eye. "It's what you get; sorry. If I'm not comfortable enough, we can go out so you lay on the couch."

Puck chuckles, playfully. "Nah, I love your thighs."

Puck never seems very aware of those kinds of comments, but they hit Kurt like a slap in the face. Puck complementing Kurt's physique doesn't happen often, but it has happened more than once. Those are the moments where Kurt feels out of balance for a fraction of second and has the sudden urge to ask Puck if he even likes him, seeing as he's very much a boy. Kurt can't compete with a girl, at least not when anatomy is involved. But Puck did tell him he had a great ass and legs the night before that they spent together. One morning, while they were making out behind the abandoned factory, Puck also muttered 'God, your mouth,' between kisses, in a completely mesmerized way.

Puck has let Kurt know that he doesn't forget Kurt is a guy, but when Puck says things like that, Kurt doesn't get how, if Puck's straight, he finds certain features of Kurt's body appealing.

The wondering lasts only a second, though, because Kurt quickly puts those thoughts out of his mind. He's not going to push Puck; it could turn against both of them.

Kurt needs to remain shallow in this. They are only to exchange sex; Puck's feelings –if he has any– have to stay out of this, and so do Kurt's. Kurt needs to keep his feelings away from this relationship, not only to not upset Puck, but also to not hurt himself all the more.

So Kurt raises his chin at Puck's compliment. "Of course you do. I have great thighs."

"They're even better when they're spread open for me."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Sometimes I think that you're just a ventriloquist dummy and that your ego makes you speak constantly."

"Pfht, you totally dig my ego."

Kurt shakes his head in reluctant fondness, but then his attention is caught by the scar in the side of Puck's head. It's always visible, but Kurt never really could get a good look at it like now, with Puck's head resting quietly on his lap.

The scar is just a really long line on Puck's shaved temple. It's healing well, Kurt believes, since it has a light shade of shinny pink now. Kurt arches his eyebrow, for some reason feeling quite hypnotized by the mark.

Unable to help it, Kurt softly traces the pink line with the tip of the finger, but when he's about to reach the end of it, Puck's hand is holding his, keeping it in place. For a second, Kurt thinks he screwed up; Puck may be a little sensitive about the mark that evidences the accident.

"Tickles," Puck says, not offended, but he keeps on holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt stays very still. Puck rests their hands held in a strong grip on Kurt's lap; Kurt follows the whole thing with his eyes. Puck is suddenly quiet and Kurt is not sure what to think about that.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly.

"You use to hold my hand while you visited me at the hospital, right?"

Kurt swallows hard, not knowing how to take that question. "Yes," he says quietly, being honest with Puck. "I'm sorry if-"

"It's fine," Puck whispers.

"Do you remember it?" Kurt asks tentatively. He never asked Puck much about the things he remembers from the time he was in a coma. Kurt is aware of a few things that Puck can recall from that time, and with Puck as unusually quiet as he his right now, Kurt can't help wondering.

"Yeah."

"Are you remembering something else?" Puck nods; his face looks serious, not like he's mad, but like he's thinking hard. Kurt stays silent for awhile, not wanting to disturb Puck. It's not like Kurt needs to prevent Puck from figuring out something; all the memories that Kurt considered risky were out there already.

"You always held my hand," Puck mutters after a little while.

Kurt nods. "I- I've always imagined that, being in a coma was like being in some place dark, or something," he explains, trying to find the best words to explain it, even if he's finding it hard to make his point. "Like, I don't know. Somewhere you could feel lost or lonely. I thought if I held your hand, you might feel some contact and you wouldn't be so alone there… wherever it was you were."

Puck nods again and stays silent.

The silence is broken by a knock at the door, followed by it opening and his father's voice. "Kurt, are you there?"

They've rehearsed this possible scenario before several times, so it's time to carry out with their plan.

"In the closet, dad," Kurt yells loud enough for his father to hear. "I'm looking for my blue Marc Jacobs sweater."

They don't hear the elder coming down, but judging by the short silence he's clearly watching the room from the top of the stairs, looking for Puck.

"Where's Puckerman?" his father asks.

When they came up with the idea of making out in the closet, leaving its door open, it wasn't just because leaving it open prevents them from asphyxiation, but also because, as the closet is under the stairs, they are always sure to hear the bedroom door when it opens above them.

They came up with two possible scenarios of how not to be found out. One, if someone knocks on the door and steps inside without coming down, just like Kurt's father is doing now, Kurt would claim he's in the closet looking for something, and by leaving the bathroom door closed, Puck can supposedly be in there. Two, if someone knocks and comes down without warning, they have just enough time for Kurt to walk out of the closet and close the door, leaving Puck inside. Kurt would still be looking for something in the closet, and with the bathroom door closed, Puck would, again, supposedly be in there.

So, it's time to carry out scenario one.

"In the bathroom," Kurt tells him, acting cool. The main trick to lying is to act cool, not like you're hiding something.

"Okay. Can you help me turn on the oven?"

"Give me a minute," Kurt replies, listening to his father leaving and closing the door behind him.

Kurt can't help giggling, feeling incredibly achieved.

"Are we incredibly sneaky or what?" Puck asks, grinning as well.

"I really believe we should become secret agents or spies," Kurt admits, motioning Puck to stand up. Puck does reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"'s okay."

Kurt picks his Marc Jacobs blue sweater, but when he's about to walk out from the closet he gets pulled back. Kurt blinks, turning around, and realizes that while he's holding his sweater with one hand, the other one is still in Puck's grip.

He didn't even notice that Puck never let go, and judging by the way Puck's staring at their hands, he didn't notice either.

"Puck, I need my hand," Kurt tells him softly.

Puck doesn't let go immediately, but after a few seconds he nods slowly and finally releases Kurt.

If Kurt didn't have to go upstairs right away so his father wouldn't come to look for him again, Kurt would ask Puck if he's alright. Kurt can't though, and he climbs the stairs, putting his sweater on, because even if his father won't know it's Marc Jacobs, he'll notice that it's blue.

In the kitchen he finds his dad waiting for him, and Kurt goes straight to the oven, turning it on. "Seriously dad, you know how to put together an entire engine by yourself. You should know how to turn the oven by now. It's not rocket science."

His father shrugs. "It was your idea to get this double oven."

"Well, considering I'm the one who cooks, or I was when we got it anyway," Kurt corrects himself because now Carole cooks too. "I think I deserved to cook with an even baking oven," Kurt explains to his dad for the fifth time. "Plus, with a double I can use the oven twice at the same time. And in case you forgot, things like homemade bread are healthier, since I can even use organic ingredients. In the end, we save money because it's cheaper to make our own organic bread than it is to buy it."

The older man raises an eyebrow. "That damn oven cost almost five grand and I can't even turn it on."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow as well. "You refuse to learn because you are against my oven."

His father rolls his eyes. "How are things going with Puckerman? Finn told me you two had quite an ugly fight," he says, failing to sound casual.

Finn and his big mouth. Lying wouldn't be so complicated if Kurt didn't share the same family, same house, same school, same friends, and same Glee club.

If Kurt was really a spy, Finn would be a target that he and Puck should eliminate. But they are not Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and Kurt doesn't plan to _eliminate_ anyone in the slightest. Still, being so linked to Finn makes things quite hard for him and Puck.

"He exaggerates, dad," Kurt tells him flatly, trying not to sound annoyed. "As you know, Puck has been here working on the song with me for days and we're doing fine."

"So he's not picking on you or anything," his dad clarifies. "I just thought that, after what happened, you could get along, but Finn said that that boy was pretty harsh to you-"

"And I was equally harsh to him," Kurt cuts him off. "Dad, seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not friends with Puck, but he's not my enemy either. We both had a bad day and obviously we took it out on each other."

The elder Hummel nods gravely. "Finn said Puckerman used to bully you."

Kurt blinks. This is unbelievable. "Did he also mention that he used to bully me as well?" His father frowns in surprise. "I'll take that as a no. Finn bullied me too, not as ruthlessly as others, but he did. Now we get along fine; we're brothers. It's the same with Puck. He's been nothing but decent with me ever since he joined the Glee club last year, so do please try not to take what Finn says so literally next time."

Kurt has no intention of making Puck look good in his dad's eyes. There's no reason why his father should like Puck at all; Kurt doesn't need his father to approve or disapprove of Puck, because Puck's not his boyfriend and he's not introducing him to his father as one to get his blessing.

Still, he's not going to let his father think so wrongly about Puck after whatever is it that Finn said. Even less so when Finn acted the same way.

Back then, Kurt was stupid like to think that Finn was being nice by holding his bag while he was being thrown to the dumpster. Finn still waited for him for his daily dumpster dive, even if he wasn't the one throwing Kurt in the trash. If Kurt could send his bullies to trial because of his dumpster dives, Finn would be charged as an accessory to the act.

_Damn, I need to stop watching Law and Order marathons,_ Kurt considers.

"I'm sorry; I was just worried about you."

Kurt sighs. "It's okay. Can I go back to my room? Puck may not be my best friend, but I can't be a bad host and leave him waiting there for me."

His father nods quickly. "Sure; sorry."

Kurt returns to the basement, taking the sweater off on his way. It's not like he was expecting his father to notice, but since he said he was looking for a sweater, it's only for the best to stick with his lie.

Unable to spot Puck around, Kurt walks straight to the closet and does his best not to look upset after his little chat with his father. Puck is still sitting inside the closet and he grins when Kurt walks in.

"I've got this brilliant idea," Puck says as soon as Kurt sits by his side.

"Enlighten me," Kurt replies, because even if Puck's ideas tend to be crazy, at least he can distract himself from the conversation with his dad.

"I have to sneak in and spend the night here."

Kurt nods, waiting for more, but Puck says nothing; he only stares at Kurt like he's expecting applause. "That's it?"

"What else do you want?"

"I don't know. Judging by your face, I thought you came up with the cure for cancer."

Puck clenches his jaw. "You are missing all sorts of opportunities here."

"Opportunities?" Kurt enquires, incredulous.

"Duh! Your parents' room is on the second floor! At night they'll be sleeping, so no one will walk in on us!"

Okay, that's understandable, but Kurt is not sure how he feels about bringing a boy to his bed to have full clothed sex while his father sleeps upstairs. It's not only morally questionable –at least by Kurt's morals– but it also implies taking several risks.

"Not only is it dangerous, but how do you plan to sneak in?"

"My mother is okay with me spending the night in here, as long as she checks I'm with you."

Kurt nods. He still feels uncomfortable about that. Last Friday, Mrs. Puckerman did talk to him just to be sure Puck was with him. Although it was a short conversation, Kurt is still not happy about other people knowing that he and Puck spend time together, even if Mrs. Puckerman is not going to tell anyone about that, simply because she doesn't talk to anyone related to them.

"You still can't drive, Puck," Kurt tells him. "Even if you could, your truck parked in my front yard would be suspicious. I can't pick you up in the middle of the night; my dad would hear me starting the car and I can't think of any excuse to leave the house that late. He probably wouldn't let me anyways."

They stay silent for awhile, thinking. Even if Kurt knows it's wrong to make Puck spend the night in his room, _in his bed, _without his father's permission, he can't help trying to figure out a way to spend more time together.

"It can't be on a weekend," Puck states. "Not only do I have my community service on Sundays, but there are always people around on weekends."

Kurt nods absently. "Yes. We need a routine to break in."

"School days. What if I come with you after school? I've stayed in this closet almost all week; I can do it from time to time until they go to bed."

Kurt arches an eyebrow, considering it. This could lead to something. His father usually is in bed by eleven and he knocks on Kurt's door every night around the same time to say goodnight. He can't remember his father ever coming to his bedroom in the middle of the night. Usually after saying goodnight to each other, the next time they see one another is the following day.

They still have to lock the door. In the worst case, his father could knock at his door and, even if he hated it, Kurt has to admit that the 'watching porn' alibi can be quite handy. No one would leave a door unlocked while watching porn. His father doesn't allow him or Finn to lock their bedroom doors, so if Kurt explains being very embarrassed about what he was supposedly doing –after hiding Puck in the closet, of course– his father would go awkwardly uncomfortable and let it pass, not ever brining the topic again, and probably not ever asking what Kurt was doing if he finds the door locked in the middle of the night.

After all, his father can't hate Kurt for watching porn in the solitude of his room. Kurt is a teenager, male, and very much lonely.

"My dad arrives home much later from work than me. Finn can't be here though. I could distract Carole while you break into here, but Finn…"

Puck snaps his fingers. "Got it! We could use the days when Finn goes to Rachel's, or to someone else's place. He always tells you at school to let his mother know he's coming home late."

Kurt grins. "Yeah, his cell is always out of batteries… We wouldn't have stipulated days though. But it must be a school day," he states, slowly figuring this out. "We meet really early anyways, but that way you can sneak out to my car once my dad's left, or before he does. I can always distract him or Carole while you do that, and then we go to school like any other morning."

"It's cool. I'll carry some extra clothes every day just in case, and when you know Finn's not coming home right after school, you let me know and I'll text my mom saying I'm staying with you."

They smirk to each other. It sounds like a really good plan; complicated, but good if they carry it out, being extremely careful.

Kurt is not happy about making up more and more lies about his secret encounters with Puck, but maybe if his father and Finn, and probably the rest of Lima, hadn't put in his mind that he can't be around straight guys, Kurt wouldn't have to lie about hanging out with Puck.

"Are we fucking awesome or what?" Puck asks proudly, taking Kurt by his arms and dragging him to his lap. "You know, Hummel? I think you're right. We should become spies or secret agents or something."

"Told you so," Kurt agrees, throwing his arms around Puck's neck and attaching their mouths together.

If their plan works, they will be able to call themselves geniuses and Kurt will buy himself that Grenfell black trench coat as a celebration gift. If it doesn't work, Kurt can forget about life as he knows it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I wanted to update earlier, but FF keep on giving me this message: We are unable to process your request right now to the Login area and we apologize for this brief inconvenience. ¬¬

**A/N2: **Thanks a lot for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock! Hope you enjoy a little smut…

**Day 114**

On Thursday, sooner than they expected, they carry out the plan, and when it's one in the morning and both of them are lying on Kurt's bed in their pajamas, nicely spent after a long waited frotting session, Kurt can't believe it's working.

Exactly according to their plan, Finn told him he was going to Rachel's to have dinner, so Kurt texted Puck; Puck texted his mother and Kurt suspects that he figured out how to make his mother agree to Puck sleeping over without his father knowing it, because she did talk to Kurt in the afternoon to check her son's alibi, and Puck assured him she wasn't going to call the house. On their way to his house, Kurt called his father to ask him about dinner and also to check that his father was indeed in the shop; that checked, both of them arrived home. Puck stayed hidden in the car while Kurt got inside and shared a cool tea with Carole. Once in his room, Puck was already inside the closet, grinning like mad. Later he had dinner with his parents, talked about school and everything, and then came back down to Puck.

After his father said goodnight at eleven o'clock, just like Kurt predicted, Kurt locked the door and proceeded to make out with Puck in his bed. And even if he was very into it, Kurt still kept on guard, listening to all the sounds of the house. He wasn't jumpy or distracted, but when someone flushed the toilet on the second floor, Puck broke the kiss and said, "Don't you feel it's, like, almost natural? Making out and still never putting the guard down? We're like ninjas or something."

Kurt never realized he'd been doing it until then. He thinks it's good, though, not to be freaking out, considering how much they are risking. Being relaxed in tense situations is the best way to keep his mind clear and think about a way out if something threatens their plans.

"I so needed that," Puck breathes out.

Kurt grins. "You're not the only one."

"That damn assignment was a fucking tease."

Kurt turns to his side, propping himself on his elbow. "If I'm not mistaken, you planned for that assignment."

Puck narrows his eyes at him. "I didn't. It was collateral damage."

Kurt laughs, dropping himself back on the mattress.

The week to prepare the assignment was indeed the biggest tease; it's not the same to make out heatedly for half an hour and then not be able to do anything else as it is to make out for hours and then get off.

Thankfully, they performed their song well this morning, so as not to get another week of torture. They didn't even prepare it. Early in the morning today, on their way to school, they decided to go with Strawberry Fields Forever. It was safe ground, since both of them like The Beatles and they didn't have to memorize lyrics. The Glee club liked it, and Mr. Schuester even said that they have great chemistry and that if they worked on it, instead of fighting, they could do great things together. Both of them rolled their eyes and walked in opposite directions.

Puck texted him later, _If he could see our chemistry in your closet…_

"I'll go to take a quick shower. You go next," Kurt says, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

The shower is quick, and he doesn't turn off the water just in case someone hears the shower being run twice; even if that's not likely at one in the morning, it's still better make it look like a long shower.

While Puck's in the bathroom, Kurt starts his moisturizing routine and keeps thinking. The past week has been terrible. Having to restrain himself from doing nothing more than making out has been hard, but Kurt has to deal with it because he has no other options besides Puck, while Puck could find any girl he wanted to… release his tension.

And yet, for some reason, Puck is taking major risks with him.

Kurt pushes those thoughts away as soon as Puck walks out of the bathroom. Kurt puts all his creams and sprays back in their drawers before Puck takes his hand and leads him to the bed with a grin on his face.

They both climb on and Puck already has him wrapped in his arms, but before they can do anything, Kurt speaks. "Can we wait a bit? I'm still recovering and I don't want to be like a cold fish while you do your stuff."

Puck laughs, kissing Kurt's neck. "Babe, you could never be like a cold fish with a hot stud like me. I can turn you on in record time," he whispers at his ear, but Kurt doesn't hear it because his brain stopped working after the word 'Babe'. "But sure, let's rest a bit."

They lie down on the mattress and a billion thoughts are running through Kurt's head. Did Puck just called him 'babe'? They never used pet names and Kurt doesn't know how to feel about that. How far does Puck plan to take this 'giving him what he wants' strategy? Puck's not gay, but Kurt feels that he's taking this too seriously, and while Kurt would love if Puck turned gay for him, he doesn't want people to be right when they say that he goes around doing tricks to convert straight guys.

Puck seems completely oblivious to what he said and that's what worries Kurt the most. Is he doing such meticulous work with Puck's head to make him say things like that so comfortably? Puck is straight; he shouldn't be calling a guy 'babe.'

Puck lies by his side, tracing patters on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb, and for some reason that helps Kurt to relax a bit from his inner freaking out. Puck has been holding his hand a lot lately. It's nothing compared to the other things they do, of course, but it's impossible for Kurt not to notice this soft touch; not only has it become a habit of Puck's since that day in the closet, but the contact is so tender, and their making out and dry-humping are anything but tender.

Kurt's not sure what runs through Puck's head every time he attaches their hands together, and for some reason, he doesn't dare ask.

"You're quiet," Puck notes, turning on his side to face Kurt. "You alright?"

"I'm… pensive," he tells him, but he smiles so Puck won't think he's worrying about something.

"Pensive? What about?"

Kurt shrugs. "Maybe it's just a week to have deep thoughts? You've been quiet lately too," he points out, seeing as it's the truth. Ever since juvie Puck has not been the most talkative person at school, and even less so after the accident, but still, Kurt has caught Puck looking way too off, the same way he looked while they were apart from each other. "I mean, not with me, but I've seen you around at school."

There's a slight twitch on Puck's face. It's very subtle, but Kurt catches it anyways. He knows right away that he touched a sensitive spot in Puck and that makes Kurt's heart ache. He's not used to Puck showing this kind of vulnerability.

"You really can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" Puck grins proudly, obviously pushing the subject away.

Kurt snorts, humoring Puck. "I think I've said this a billion times, but you're so full of yourself."

Puck holds Kurt, pulling him closer and turning him to his side to bring them face-to-face. "Shut up, you love me," he whispers with that delicious husky tone of voice that drives Kurt crazy, and he presses their mouths together.

Kurt is okay with that; in fact it's more than okay. Something is clearly bothering Puck, but Kurt feels helpless, so if Puck wants to find comfort or distraction in him, Kurt will comply. It's not like it's something hard for Kurt to do, but sadly, he finds that fooling around with Puck is the only way he can make it better.

Feeling encouraged by Puck's moans, Kurt pushes him back against the mattress and crawls on top of Puck, sitting on his lap. Puck quirks a surprised eyebrow, probably because Puck is usually the one taking the lead, but shows a smirk, and Kurt smirks back.

"Oh, fuck," Puck growls, throwing his head back as Kurt presses his ass against Puck's prominent bulge, and Kurt has never felt this sexy.

Kurt's blood boils in his veins. Just as Puck once said, Kurt is very much a guy and he does think about sex related stuff all the time. He might be a prude, but it's basically because it's not polite to talk about sex with people as crudely as Puck talks about it, and because of his inexperience, aggravated by his sexual preferences.

Deep inside, he kind of envied that sex shark reputation that Puck had. Puck exudes hotness and sexiness, and Kurt has never felt hot or sexy. Of course, Puck is a manwhore and has slept with pretty much the entire female population of McKinley, plus a large number of cougars, but while Kurt doesn't want a slut reputation, he does want to be someone desirable.

And right now he's on top of Puck; a guy, very much a guy, and also the man Kurt loves, grunting in pleasure because of something that Kurt is doing. Kurt never thought he was going to be capable of such a thing with a man, let alone with Puck.

Kurt loves how sexy Puck makes him feel. Kurt can clearly see that he arouses Puck, a straight guy who probably doesn't even like him, and that makes him feel full of power. Kurt loves to know that he can be desirable too, and what's best, that he can be someone desirable to Puck.

Kurt bends over, resting his elbows at the sides of Puck's head, and kisses him, hard. Puck's hands instantly find the back of Kurt's head, messing with his hair, and Kurt only grows hotter. He swings his hips against Puck's. Their moans are silenced inside each others' mouths, and when Puck's right hand travels all the way down Kurt's back and slides under his Prada t-shirt to touch his bare skin, Kurt arches his back, grunting loudly. Puck's free hand hurries to pull Kurt's face back down to resume their broken, heated kiss, but Kurt buries his face in the hollow of Puck's neck, tracing his tongue all the way up to the back of Puck's ear. Kurt's always wanted to do that, and much to his fortune Puck seems to appreciate his touch.

"Shit," Puck hisses, digging his nails into Kurt's back and tilting his neck to give Kurt better access.

Kurt complies, not only because Puck likes it, but also because there are so many things he's always wanted to do with Puck and never dared to. Now, though, with Puck so willing, Kurt can't help going for it. He sucks and nibbles the hot, sweaty skin of Puck's neck, and he's so focused on his task he forgets about everything else until he feels Puck's hands resting on his ass, pushing it down to make their hips meet.

"Sorry," Kurt breathes out, rocking his hips against Puck's.

Puck shakes his head quickly like he doesn't mind, but he keeps his hands on Kurt's ass, leading the pace. Puck is touching his ass,_ grabbing_ it, and Kurt can hardly think straight. It takes him a few minutes to be able to take care of two different parts of Puck's body at once, but Kurt gets there eventually because, of course, he can do anything.

Puck grunts and moans beneath him and Kurt can't even register his own physical needs; it's not the throbbing erection he's pressing against Puck's hard crotch that is making Kurt hotter and hotter, but rather the knowledge that he is the one who can get Puck this aroused.

Kurt shoves a hand under Puck's shirt, having never been able to touch Puck bare skin before, and Sweet Gaga he can't believe he's doing this. Puck's mouth finds his and they kiss deeply, full of lust.

There are so many things that Kurt wants to do with Puck that, before his mind can catch him and tell him to shut up, he blurts out, "Can I touch you?"

Both of them stay still for a second that feels a lifetime. Kurt just fucked it up and he knows it. Making out is one thing, which is hot and a little confusing, but touching each other under their clothes is another thing altogether. Their clothes set a limit that they've never crossed, and that Kurt believes they shouldn't cross; not because he doesn't want Puck, but because Puck shouldn't do it, no matter how much Kurt could want it.

Of course, they get hot with each other, they get aroused and make the other come, but while their _activities_ are very sex related, being fully clothed has always drawn a line between them. Kurt is a gay guy and Puck is a straight guy. There are things you can't come back from. Puck will never be able to take back the fact that he made out with a guy, or that he dry-humped a guy, and Kurt can't allow himself to further mess with Puck's sexuality.

Puck will regret it forever.

During the never ending second of quietness, a billion thoughts run through Kurt's head, and he's about to stutter a quick apology when Puck speaks. "Fuck, yes."

Kurt doesn't waste a second. Puck sounds hot and very willingly, and maybe it's because he's horny as hell, but that's fine. Kurt can't miss his chance, and if tomorrow Puck hates him… Kurt will deal with Puck's hate and with his own guilt tomorrow. Right now, he has other things to take care of.

They kiss passionately one last time and, without breaking the kiss, Kurt stretches his arm to his nightstand to turn off the light of his bedside lamp. He'd love to see what he's about to do, but he doesn't want to compromise their privacy any further. Also, he's not sure if he has the courage to be watched by Puck in this situation. It's not like darkness in the room won't allow them to see anything; there are still the lights from the street that come in through the small windows of his room. Still, Kurt really needs that bit of darkness.

After one last kiss, Kurt sits on Puck's thighs, Puck's hard-on right in front of him. He runs his fingers tentatively around the waistband of Puck's sweatpants and asks, "Are you sure?"

Kurt asks because he has to, and conceals his nervous state with a husky, sexy voice.

"C'mon, Kurt," Puck replies, not nervous or reluctant at all. He sounds_ impatient._

Even in the dim light Kurt can see Puck's silhouette, and Puck is putting his hands behind his head, obviously getting comfortable. Kurt can't help snorting.

"Should I bring you some scotch and a cigar?"

Puck chuckles playfully. "Nah, I'm cool. But maybe next time…"

Unbelievable. "Shut up," Kurt says mischievously, still playing with and teasing the waistband of Puck's pants because he's trying to gather courage.

"Make me."

Kurt waits for no further invitations and pulls down Puck's pants with one hand, holding Puck's hardness with the other. They both hiss at the same time; Puck obviously in pleasure, and Kurt as well, even if he's not the one being touched.

Kurt can't believe he's doing this. Puck's cock feels so hot, hard and soft at the same time under his touch. It makes his mouth run dry. He wants to giggle as he moves his hand up and down, noticing that all the ugly nicknames Puck uses to address his manhood are not in vain.

And that's great, because Kurt hates publicity frauds.

Kurt bites his lower lip, completely absorbed in his activity, watching Puck's chest move up and down and listening to all the choked little sounds that Puck's making. He strokes Puck's erection firmly but slowly, trying to enjoy this for as long as possible.

It's not rocket science, and that gives Kurt confidence. It's no different than touching himself and he can't imagine a way to do it wrong; it always feels so pleasant to do it, so Kurt tightens his grip and runs his thumb over the soft tip of Puck's cock, feeling the pre-cum there already.

"Sweet God," Puck breathes outs and Kurt smirks.

Dear Prada, he could do this forever. The things he'd do with Puck and his cock if he could… Kurt would be embarrassed if he wasn't feeling so driven by lust.

This may not be the best hand-job Puck has ever received, but Kurt is sure that he's doing more than fine considering this is the first time he's ever touched someone other than himself, so he strokes harder and faster, making Puck moan and arch his back at the same time.

Before Kurt notices what's happening, he's being pushed against the mattress and he finds himself on his side with Puck pressed against him. His hand is still holding Puck's cock in spite of the awkward angle and Puck's hands are suddenly twisting in his hair, pulling him into a luscious kiss.

"_Fucking God_," Kurt grits out. It's not until Puck is stroking his cock along with Kurt and his hand rubs against Kurt's hardness that Kurt remembers he's very much aroused as well.

Puck practically fucks Kurt's hand, hard and desperately, and Kurt is happy for that since his brain cells are melting in lust and he can't manage to coordinate his body. Puck continues ravishing his mouth and Kurt does his best to follow while he tries to concentrate on not coming already.

Kurt can feel Puck's hot cock pulsating in his hand at the same time that his body goes rigid. Kurt's lips turn into an accomplished and exhausted smile, knowing that Puck is seconds away from coming; Kurt has studied him that much. Puck breaks the kiss, but his hand is still fisting Kurt's hair, making their foreheads press together.

The hot breath of Puck's panting hits Kurt's face so blissfully that Kurt wants to cry at the mix of lust and joy. Kurt tightens his grip as Puck gives a few last erratic thrusts against his hand until he comes, grunting 'God' and then his name. _Kurt's name._

Kurt never thought his name could be spoken in such an erotic and desperate way.

Puck's come is all over Kurt's hand and on his t-shirt, but it's fine, because Kurt discovered that while he's usually a clean freak, he doesn't at all mind getting dirty in bed.

Puck's body slowly starts calming down and he drops himself heavily back onto the mattress. The silence of the room is filled with only their erratic breathing, and Kurt can't help grinning, satisfied at that sound. Feeling Puck's come still on his hand, Kurt decides to experiment some more with what he has left, running his tongue against his hand, tasting Puck. It's just fine; not particularly tasty, but not particularly bad either. Shrugging at his recent discovery, Kurt cleans his hand with his already dirty t-shirt.

One of the things that amazes Kurt the most is the amount of confidence he builds when he's with Puck. A few weeks before, the mere thought of himself doing half of the things he does with Puck would have made him blush and assure himself he'd never do such things. Even if he wanted to, Kurt never believed he was going to be able to do it. Not only because of the lack of guys who would be willing to do anything with Kurt, but also because he never considered himself capable of kissing someone in such a hot way, of dry-humping someone, of giving a guy a hand-job, or being someone who talks about his own aroused state so freely.

Puck awakens this hot, lustful, sexy side of him that Kurt never believed he had, and for that, he's happy. Maybe being so open with Puck is, at the same time, making himself more vulnerable, but that's inevitable. Kurt is very much aware of the high level of trust he's placing in Puck, because Kurt would never be able to behave the way he does if he didn't trust Puck, and from time to time it scares him. But then, he considers that Puck is also trusting Kurt a lot just by doing stuff with him, a guy, which is new and dangerous.

In a very sordid way, they won't be able to use what they are doing against each other in the future since both of them have plenty of information to blackmail the other. Kurt doesn't believe that they'll reach a point of blackmailing each other, but he keeps on opening up more and more and he's the only one with feelings in this relationship, so potentially, he's the one who'll get hurt the most when this is over.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asks as a way to get rid of his thoughts, and since Puck is still breathing heavily. He needs to enjoy the moment.

Puck snorts, and then he laughs quietly. "I'm great. I'm_ so _great."

"Good," Kurt replies shortly, proud of himself. He did well; he made Puck feel great. In spite of the darkness in the room, Kurt can practically feel Puck's gaze on him. "What?"

Puck says nothing, but then rolls onto his side, propping up on his elbow, and leans against Kurt, kissing him languidly. "Did you taste me?" he asks, suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Yes," Kurt replies, defiantly. Puck is not going to make him feel embarrassed.

Puck laughs again, but resumes the kiss. Kurt breathes deeply as he feels Puck's hand softly caressing his chest. It's playful and sexy, but Kurt is aware that Puck is spent, and no matter how much stamina Puck has, he can't start over again a few seconds after coming as hard as he just did.

Kurt holds Puck's hand in its place. "Why don't you rest? We can continue later."

"You're hard and you didn't come."

Right. Kurt is still so mesmerized by Puck that for a second time in the last ten minutes, he forgot how painfully hard he is. "It's fine. I'll go to the bathroom-"

"There's no freaking way I'm going to let you finish alone in the bathroom. Jesus," Puck declares, sounding offended. "What kind of lover would I be?"

_Lover?_ Kurt asks to himself, hopeful. That's the closest they've gotten to a label.

"Puck, you just came," Kurt replies, being sensible and doing his best to show no emotion about Puck's words.

"I know, and I'd probably die if I humped you with my cock being spent as it is," Puck tells him, and Kurt rolls his eyes at Puck's bluntness. "But…"

Puck releases his hand from Kurt's grip and Kurt gasps as he feels Puck's fingers tracing a soft pattern over his stomach, moving downward painfully slow. Kurt bites his lips and his breathing grows erratic when Puck's fingers hesitantly reach his hip bone.

He wants to tell Puck that there's no need to touch him; Puck is clearly not totally comfortable with this and it's fine, because Puck is straight and shouldn't touch other guy's cocks, but Kurt's brain is not functioning at all and he can't say a word.

Suddenly, Puck's hand is pressing against his hard-on; Kurt arches his back in ecstasy and Puck brings their mouths together, silencing what would have probably been the loudest moan ever. For some reason, Puck's not hesitant anymore and he actually strokes Kurt's erection, hard, through the fabric of his sweatpants.

If Kurt thought that dry-humping was amazingly pleasing, this is much better. It's not the first time that Puck has ever touched him like this, but that had only lasted a few seconds. This is incredible. Puck ravishes his mouth and Kurt can't even find a way to kiss him back, driven almost insane by the way Puck is working on his throbbing cock.

It takes Puck not even a minute to make him come, and when Kurt does, he does it hard. Every time he has an orgasm with Puck Kurt believes it's the best one of his life and this is no exception. His body spasms violently and he can barely breath as every muscle in his body constricts with a heavy wave of ecstasy.

Puck wraps his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly, almost protectively. "Easy, Kurt, easy," he whispers softly into his ear. "I've got you."

Kurt nods faintly, riding out his climax. The tension of his body starts easing and Kurt slowly starts relaxing into the mattress.

Puck is still holding him, and Kurt can't help snuggling up against him. He can't help melting when Puck gets caring like this because it doesn't happen often; it usually only happen during moments like this, when he's completely blacked out after a very intense orgasm. Kurt had never imagined that Puck could act so tender with him or with anyone, and he lets himself forget for a moment that Puck doesn't love him the way he loves him. He just enjoys the way Puck is being caring.

"You okay?" Puck asks quietly, breaking the silence.

Kurt nods again, and a ridiculous giggle escapes from his mouth. "Sorry," he says quietly. "I'm excellent."

Puck laughs lowly, kissing him softly on his lips. "Good. You need some sleep?"

"Uh hum," Kurt replies, since he can't even think of proper words right now. Thankfully Puck is reading his mind, because he feels like he could sleep forever, no matter how gross he is. Even if he tried to go to the bathroom to clean himself, he's almost positive that he'd faint before reaching the bathroom door.

Kurt can feel Puck laying properly on the mattress, but still keeping one arm over Kurt's chest, and Kurt smiles to himself. "Me too. You really killed me. Let's catch some sleep, alright? We'll continue later."

Kurt nods and snorts. "I think next time I wake up it's going to be with the alarm clock."

Puck chuckles and yawns loudly. "Shit, same here," he says, sounding almost sad. "But hey, if you wake up before then, wake me up too, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt replies tiredly, feeling like he's falling asleep already. "You do the same."

"'Night, Kurt," Puck says, with a sleepy voice as well.

"Good night, Puck."

**Day 119**

Puck is beyond bored, sitting in the auditorium, staring at Kurt on stage trying to teach Finn the new choreography for Regionals –along with Mr. Schue, Mike, and even Artie, who can't fucking dance, but Finn sucks so much that even the wheel chair kid beats his ass at dancing. The choreography is not even that complicated, but still it seems to take forever.

But he's okay because Kurt's in his sight and for some reason that relaxes him.

Puck has been having the craziest week. He's remembering everything. So far there's nothing shocking like the first few times he remembered stuff, but slowly all the random images he had in his head fall into sequence, and those sequences turn into long, weird dreams.

Ever since he held hands with Kurt –and Jesus, he's a fucking pussy– day by day he's remembered something more. Every time he took Kurt's hand new images of the dreams he had about Kurt being dead came back. He caught Kurt's hand every time he could, just to keep on remembering stuff. Every time, Puck would feel just like he felt when Kurt held his hand in his dreams, and along with those feeling the memories came.

Kurt has noticed this, that's for sure, but he never asks questions and Puck is very grateful for that. Sometimes Puck feels tempted to tell Kurt about his freaking dreams, but just remembering them upsets him… he can only imagine how it would be to talk about them. Kurt would think he's crazy, or worse, that he's a damn pussy.

Yet, during the past week, Puck's been been filling in what, at one point, were Kurt's random sentences into full memories: memories where Kurt was dead. It's stupid, and fucked up; he was dreaming inside a dream, waking up and falling asleep while he was actually constantly unconscious.

And though it's crazy as shit, Puck finds it hard sometimes to get rid of those weird feelings he had in the dreams. Puck is very much awake now, and reality is completely different, but his dreams were so damn real that when he thinks about them it's like reliving them.

Which, again, is stupid. Puck's not crazy, and he can separate reality from dreams. He's aware that Kurt is alive, that he never quit the Glee club, and that no one has ever blamed him for Kurt's supposed death and shit, but… sometimes when he's off his guard he stares at his Gleemates with a glimpse of disdain until he remembers that they never really sung a joke song about Kurt's death. When he's alone in his room and he's distracted, he feels as alone as he felt in his dreams, and sometimes when he's with Kurt he needs to catch his hand to remind himself that Kurt is there and that he's not alone. He hasn't lost Kurt.

No, sir. Puck's definitely not alone, at least not with Kurt. Kurt's very much with him, like in his dreams while Kurt was dead. They were together and no one could bother them.

Puck grins as he thinks that.

"You know what she should do? She should stop calling him until he comes up with terms to commit to her," Berry states, and the girls agree.

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel are sitting in the row behind Puck and have been talking about some cousin of Mercedes who's apparently pissed off 'cause the guy she's going out with doesn't want to be her boyfriend.

Girl talk: freaking annoying.

Puck keeps on staring at Kurt and he realizes that it's a damn good thing he's fooling around with a guy. Guys understand needs; they won't give you blue-balls when they don't get what they want. Like last Monday when he broke into Kurt's house again to spend the night, courtesy of Finn's great social life. They had a hell of a fight when Puck spilled his glass of Coke all over Kurt's expensive duvet. Kurt got so pissed that Puck was sure that he wasn't going to get any that night –a treatment he got used to with chicks– but Kurt still jumped on him a little after the fight.

"I thought you were mad at me," Puck said between kisses.

"I still want to rip your head off, but I still have needs, too, so once we're done I'll yell at you some more," Kurt replied, grinding on Puck.

And Kurt did bitch at him a lot after they were done, but Puck didn't really mind.

So yeah, guys are much less complicated than girls. Kurt is not an easy guy at all, but he surely doesn't go around making stupid scenes like chicks.

"That's what I keep on telling her," Mercedes replies to Rachel. "If he wants her, he has to earn her."

"Can't you leave the guy alone?" Puck can't help stepping into the conversation. "If the guy is so annoying, then why doesn't she just dump him for real and find another instead of turning into a bitch?"

He turns around, finding all the girls staring at him. "It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," Rachel states.

"Then you should talk quieter," Puck replies. "And what's the big deal about being a boyfriend, Jesus! Can't you just have fun and enjoy the moment?"

Quinn gives him a condescending smile. "It's not something you'd understand, Puck."

"Try me."

"For some girls and guys, actually for most of them, it means a lot to know they're in a relationship," Quinn explains like Puck is stupid. "It means commitment."

"And faithfulness," Rachel adds, nodding at her own words.

"Yeah, Puck. If the guy is not your boyfriend, then there's no reason why he can't go around finding other girls, and no man is going to fool around with other girls when he's with me," Mercedes states vehemently.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends cheat all time," Puck notes, just in case they forget about that.

"But that's why it's cheating," Tina retorts. "If there's no relationship, then it would be fine for either to be with other people."

Puck processes the girls' words quietly, trying to get the point and yeah, there's some difference there.

"It's okay if you don't get it, Puck," Rachel tells him with a condescending tone of voice, making Puck frown.

"There are lots of people like you who aren't interested in relationships and prefer to sleep around."

Puck narrows his eyes at Quinn's words. "I'd make a fucking great boyfriend."

All the girls laugh at the same time, staring at him like they pity him. Puck doesn't welcome those stares at all.

"It's not a bad thing, but I don't think you're relationship material," Rachel points out.

Puck snorts, feeling insulted. "Of course it's not a bad thing. If I had a girlfriend, who would you all go to when you have boyfriend troubles?"

How convenient that they bash him while they all still run to him when they're having boy troubles. Surely they don't think he's such a tool when they come to him looking for comfort, or popularity, or to make their boyfriends jealous.

The girls look sort of uncomfortable, but Puck doesn't care, because they had it coming. They don't have much right to talk about relationships.

Quinn lets out a dismissive laugh. "C'mon, Puck. Are you really discussing relationships with us?"

Puck crosses his arms over his chest. "Hell, no. The last thing I need is relationship advice from you all. Look at yourselves: you cheated and got pregnant by your boyfriend's best friend,_ me, _and you," Quinn gapes and he points at Rachel. "You didn't waste a second to make out with me in your room, and you also used me to get a guy with a pregnant girlfriend jealous, and to made yourself look 'irresistible' in a crappy video you taped with_ me,_ the guy you dated, Finn, the guy you liked, and Jesse, the guy you were dating back then," Rachel open her eyes wide. "Or Mercedes. Relationships, Mercedes? Really? Two. One with the only gay guy in the school, and then _me,_ but that was just to raise your popularity, right? And you, Tina, you're the only girl who didn't have a piece of me in this club, but damn, you dumped your wheelchair boyfriend for a six pack of abs. Harsh."

All the girls stand up, scandalized, and leave the auditorium, but not without muttering things like 'that's why you'll never get a girlfriend,' 'you jerk,' 'no girl will ever want you if you're such an idiot,' and 'stay this way and you'll be alone forever.'

Puck shrugs, glancing back to the stage. Maybe he was a bit harsh with the girls, but they were bashing him with no rights; they needed a reality check. They really aren't the best people to talk about relationships.

Puck doesn't need any girlfriend, and he's not a jerk, he's just honest. He's not an idiot either, and even if he was, they all still dig him anyway, at one time or another, so they really must think that his idiocy is not that bad. And he's not going to be alone forever; he has Kurt all for himself, and what's best, Kurt doesn't make any fuss about relationships or whatnot.

Yet, there's something the girls said that rings in Puck's ears. At first it's like a slight buzzing, Tina's voice saying: _"If there's no relationship, then it would be fine for either to be with other people."_

Puck dismisses that, because it doesn't matter if he's in a relationship with Kurt or not. Kurt is not going to leave him; not only because Puck's damn great, but also because there are no other gay guys in Lima. At least not out, anyways. So Puck calms, assuring himself that what the girls said is stupid and that he has nothing to worry about since he's not going to have to share Kurt with anybody.

But as the afternoon goes by, he can't let it go. Kurt asks him what's wrong while he's driving him home, and Puck says 'nothing'. Kurt didn't seem to buy it at all, but still, he didn't push the subject.

See? Kurt's not a pushy girl. Why on earth would Puck want to complicate everything with relationships?

Kurt never asked for one anyway, Puck reminds to himself in the solitude of his room. Puck always thought that Kurt was the kind of guy who needed labels and it's great that Kurt doesn't ask for him for anything… but, what does that mean? Kurt doesn't want him in a serious way? Surely he doesn't, if he never even gave any hint about wanting to know whatever the hell they are.

Puck frowns. He has no fucking clue what they are, but surely there are no labels, and how convenient is that for Kurt?

He paces around his room, trying to chill. Why he's worrying so much? Kurt is completely smitten! Puck's the only guy Kurt's ever had, Puck treats him well, he's okay with his gayness, and he's the only who dares to touch Kurt. Plus they fool around all time.

Puck's blood turns cold as he realizes that, of course he's the only one who does that with Kurt. Literally, he's the only guy who sticks around Kurt, so that doesn't leave Kurt many options right?

He chuckles, sitting down on his bed. "Don't be stupid, Puckerman," he mutters to himself. There's a lot in him to make Kurt be head over heels for him, not just being the only option. Kurt wouldn't have dated Karofsky, and there he had the option of a real gay guy who's really into him.

For some damn reason that doesn't make it any better and Puck feels like he's going insane.

Sure, Karofsky was a terrible suitor, but it was an option. What if at some point, some dude shows up and happens to be better than Karofsky? Or worse, better than Puck? Kurt loves him for some weird reason, and Puck totally digs how Kurt is into him, but if he's honest with himself, they don't have a lot in common.

Puck's damn hot, he has plenty of charisma, even if they don't have sex he sure does know how to leave Kurt completely spent, and they actually have a great time when they are together, not smooching each other. Yet, he and Kurt are not really compatible; Puck knows nothing about fashion or designers with weird names, he doesn't enjoy musicals much, and he's not interested in creams and skincare in the slightest. Puck's not classy and elegant like Kurt is, and Kurt preaches about his manners all time.

So what if a guy showed up? A guy who liked all the shit that Kurt likes? No one could be as hot as Puck is, but if the guy was half of the babe that Puck is and loves all the things that Kurt likes, all that shit could compensate for his lack of charms, making Kurt go for him. After all, the girls are right in that: Kurt's not his boyfriend, so he would have the right to bang half of the male population in Lima if they were all gay.

Karofsky turned out to be gay, so who knows how many other guys are about to come out and to take Kurt away from him? Puck can't lose Kurt, and he doesn't want to share him with anybody either.

Puck always shared everything and everyone with other people. Cougars had husbands, chicks had boyfriends, but Puck was fine with it because that was what he was used to and was also more convenient for him. After all, he never really wanted one of those chicks for real. It was just sex.

Also, it was all that Puck knew. No chick has ever wanted him, at least not like Kurt does. He's someone really special to Kurt, and not just because he's a stud. With Kurt Puck found out how great is to be the only one and not the second option. Puck doesn't want to share Kurt now, and he definitely doesn't want to be shared either. Kurt being so into him makes him feel super awesome; no one wanted him that badly. Kurt loves him. Not only is Kurt digging him is incredible hot, but also, just like Puck could be Kurt's only option, Kurt is his only option too.

Kurt's all he has left and that's fine because Puck took care to push everyone away from him and stick with Kurt. Kurt deals with all his shit, Kurt took care of him while he was in the hospital, before the accident too, and he even helps him with school, much to his mother's delight. They don't talk about deep shit, but they are sort of friends, and also sort of lovers.

If he loses Kurt, he loses all that. Puck doesn't want to be alone again. His damn dreams assault his head again and he can almost feel again the hollow he felt in his stomach at the prospect of Kurt not being there anymore.

It was good to be just with Kurt in his dreams, not giving a shit about everyone else. Puck felt tormented constantly, until Kurt was there and Puck could shut down all the rest of the world. Together, they were really something.

Somehow, they managed to make that happen again in reality. Puck has to admit that, just like in his dreams, they are together again, alone, just the two of them, and fuck everybody else.

Puck can't go through loosing Kurt again; he refuses to feel what he felt so vividly in his dreams. No one steals from Puck. Kurt is totally into him and no one else, and he'll make sure that no one else will mess with what he and Kurt have.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: **As usual, thanks a lot for all your awesome reviews ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's quite a long one!

**Day 120**

While Kurt drives to Puck's house in the middle of the afternoon –after telling his father he was going to tutor some girl from his Math class– he knows that something's wrong with Puck. Puck told him his house is empty since his mother and sister are visiting his Nana and that they'd be back after dinner. Kurt would have taken that as an invitation to fool around a bit if it wasn't for Puck telling him they needed to talk.

He's is not sure what to expect. Puck has been acting strange since the day before; distant yesterday afternoon, rougher than usual during their morning making out session today, and distant again when Kurt dropped Puck at his place just a couple of hours ago.

Sweet Gucci, he shouldn't be surprised how complicated this is. There's a reason why straight people date straight people and gay people date gay people. Whatever is going to happen now, Kurt resolves that he had it coming.

He has to face this with dignity.

He parks his car in front of the Puckerman house and takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Puck answers right away, letting him in. Kurt steps into the living room, unbuttoning his jacket, and notices that the house is indeed quiet just like Puck said.

"You're not even going to kiss me hello?" Puck asks him, clearly upset. "No one's around, you know."

Puck has his arms crossed over his chest and a hard expression on his face. Kurt has no clue what's going on.

"Dear Prada, what's with you?" Kurt enquires, but he steps closer to Puck to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Much better," Puck grumbles, leaving Kurt completely stunned.

"Seriously, Puck. What's going on with you?"

Puck motions him to sit down on one of the couches and Kurt does, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees, classy and elegant but still confused. Puck sits in the armchair across from him and says, "I've been thinking a lot. There's a lot of shit going on in my head."

"Alright," Kurt replies quietly, preparing himself for the worst. Puck's gotten finally sick of this, and Kurt can't really blame him; it actually lasted longer than it should have and was more than Kurt ever dreamed.

Going their separate ways is what Puck needs. Puck needs to stop doing_ gay_ stuff, like kissing and fooling around with a boy. Puck is straight and Kurt can't have him being any other way.

They are going to break up -even if they were never really officially together- and it crushes Kurt's heart, but he does his best to remain composed.

"Cool. 'Cos you've got to be my boyfriend," Puck states, firmly and determinate.

Kurt blinks._ What did he just say?_

"I beg your pardon?"

"You have to be my boyfriend."

Kurt tries to process these incoherent words coming from Puck's mouth as he studies the man in front of him. Puck doesn't look confused or embarrassed or anything else Kurt thinks a straight guy who wants to be _boyfriends_ with another guy might look. No, Puck looks defiant, and Kurt would dare to say that he's also angry.

"I've _got _to be your boyfriend? Care to explain me why _I've got_ to be your boyfriend?"

It's not like Kurt doesn't feel flattered; it's the first time someone's offered him a relationship, and on top of everything, Puck is the one wanting to be his boyfriend –apparently- but this situation between them is getting out of hand. No matter how much Kurt loves Puck he can't force him to be gay. It's true, they fool around, but Kurt knows there's a line that stops them from going way too far with this fake situation and that line seems to be getting blurred.

It's fake because, at the end of the day, Puck is straight –or something– and he doesn't really want him. Puck is just 'giving him what he wants' in order to make Kurt stick around.

Puck gives him a long stare. "Do I need to give explanations? I'm Noah Puckerman, the biggest babe around! I tell you to be my boyfriend and you turn into my boyfriend."

"Woah, woah,_ woah_, easy there, Puckerman," Kurt laughs icily, trying not to get upset. "I'm not just some slut you can order around because you're such a stud."

Puck narrows his eyes. "Why aren't you all happy about this? Don't you want a boyfriend? You don't want _me_ to be your boyfriend? You love me, dude!"

"First of all, don't 'dude' me," Kurt says, pointing at him with his finger. "And second, you're straight, Puck. Why on earth do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Why are you making such a fuss about this?" Puck asks, raising his voice and standing up, obviously upset. "Everything is backwards with you! You should be annoying the hell out of me to have a relationship or some shit like that; not being annoying 'cos you don't want to!"

Kurt runs his hand through his hair, trying to hold back his urge to smack Puck for being so brutish and stubborn. And stupid, that too.

"Because I think it's insane, Puck!"

Puck suddenly narrows his eyes at him. "You're waiting for someone else, right?"

"What? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're just what the girls said yesterday," Puck hisses. "You don't want to be my boyfriend so that way you can cheat on me without really cheating, 'cos in the end, it's not like you have a boyfriend to cheat on."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow and, much to Puck's surprise, starts laughing because this is beyond ridiculous. "This little tantrum you're displaying so immaturely is just because of that stupid argument you had yesterday with the girls?"

Mercedes updated him yesterday about Puck's discussion with her and the rest of the ladies. She told him everything Puck said, and maybe the boy was a little out of line, but Kurt agrees with Puck on some level. No one who's in the Glee club, men or women, has much right to talk about relationships, or at least that's what Kurt believes.

"It's not fucking funny. So tell me, are you waiting for someone else? 'Cos Karofsky was a jerk, but you're probably waiting for some better dude to come out and go for it."

"Puck, that's enough," Kurt states, all this really getting on his nerves. "You're the jerk here."

"How convenient for you that I'm a jerk!"

Kurt groans, frustrated with his life and with the idiot that is standing in front of him. "You're a jerk when you act this way. Don't you remind me every single day about my feelings for you? Why do you think that I'm going to run after some other guy? Sweet Gaga, it's exhausting, Puck!"

"I know you're hella in love with me, which gives me more reason for me to not trust you! You should be all happy 'bout being my boyfriend if you love me so much!" Puck spits out icily.

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, leaning back against the couch. Arguing with Puck when he gets this stupid is incredibly fatiguing.

"I just-" For Gaga's sake, Kurt doesn't even know what to say. He just can't believe he's arguing about relationships with Puck. Actually he can't believe he's arguing about being in a relationship together.

"Tell you what, you don't get to fool around with anyone but me," Puck states, sounding pissed, and Kurt gives him a cold stare. "I've got you and I'm not fucking sharing you. No one is stealing you from me."

Kurt clenches his jaw, doing his best to calm himself down and not jump on Puck to at least slap him across the face. He'd probably welcome this stupid jealous scene if they were in love with each other, or if they at least shared some feelings, but Kurt's the only one who's in love, not Puck, and being treated like an object by a guy who doesn't even want him for real is something that Kurt won't have.

"Do you even like me?" Kurt enquires as calmly as he can.

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Kurt snorts. "Everything?" Is Puck really this stupid? "I'm not asking you whether you're gay, or bi, or straight, or anything, because at this point the hell if I care about your sexuality. I'm asking you a single question: do you even like me at all?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Aren't I here asking you to be my boyfriend?"

"I'm not going to be your damn boyfriend just to fulfill some possessive quota!" Kurt shouts at Puck, standing up as well. "This is just another trick from you to keep me by your side and it doesn't make any sense! Why on earth are so jealous, Puck? You constantly remind me what an idiot is Finn as if I was about to grow feelings for him again, in spite of all the things that happened between us, and in spite of him being my brother now. And that's why you got Karofsky expelled, right? It wasn't because he bullied me; it was because he apparently liked me."

Sweet Dolce, he's just realizing about that, and judging by the glimpse of remorse in Puck's face, he's right. How far is Puck going to take this? Kurt doesn't understand anything anymore. If Puck doesn't even like him he shouldn't be doing even half of the things he does for and with him.

"True, I didn't like the idea of him being after you," Puck admits, quietly and suddenly calmer. "But I didn't like the way he treated you. No one treats my boy that way and gets away with it."

Kurt snorts lamely. "Your boy? I'm your boy now?"

Puck shrugs. "Yeah. You are," he says, like it's obvious.

Kurt gives up. "Look, I think you're way too confused so I'm going to go now. Take some time to come to your senses and when you stop being this frenzied, call me, because I can't really talk with you when you're like this, even less about a subject like this one."

Kurt hurries to the door, not being able to stand a single minute more of this conversation. Yet, when he's about to reach the door, Puck snatches his hand, preventing him from moving forward.

"Don't go," Puck tells him quietly and evenly.

Kurt bites his lower lip, turning around to face Puck. "Please, let me go," he requests softly, feeling that the frustration he's experiencing is about to make him cry.

Puck shakes his head no. "I'll calm down, I promise. Just don't go."

Kurt lets out a long sigh and he hates himself for always doing what Puck wants in the end. "Okay."

Both of them return to the couch, but this time Puck sits by his side instead of across from him. They stay in silence for awhile and Kurt can almost hear the billions of thoughts running through Puck's head, and even if Kurt is beyond pissed off with him, he still worries about Puck.

Only God knows what's going on with Puck, and considering that Kurt thinks there is no God, the case is even worse. After all the time they've spent together Kurt is very aware that under that narcissistic and selfish personality Puck presents, there's a lot more that Puck never lets other people see. Yet, even if Kurt does get to see a different side of Puck, there's still a lot he doesn't know about him.

Puck sighs. "I just don't want you to leave me," he mutters, avoiding his gaze. "And it's only fair. I haven't been with other chicks since we started doing this, so why can't you do the same?"

Kurt swallows hard. "I haven't been with other boys either, Puck."

"That's 'cos there is no other now. But what if there's one later? You be my boyfriend and I won't go after any chick later, as long as you do go after any guy."

For some reason, that seems to upset Puck way too much. Puck is not as choleric or demanding as he was a few minutes ago, but he's visibly saddened. This Puck distresses Kurt a lot, because while he wants to be selfish and leave in order not to hurt his feelings any further, he needs to fix whatever is wrong with Puck.

"I've told you, like, billions of times that I'm not leaving you, remember? Why does it bother you so much? Don't you know how I feel about you?" Puck shrugs, and Kurt is sure that there's something Puck doesn't want to tell him and probably won't. "I'll ask you again, Puck. Do you like me?"

Puck glances at him, frowning. "Didn't I say that I want you be your boyfriend?"

Kurt sighs and tries his best to come up with words to explain to Puck his point of view. "You want to be my boyfriend so I won't go around seeking other guys, right?" Puck nods. "Well, as much as I appreciate your promise of faithfulness, I need something more."

Puck quirks an eyebrow. "More than no cheating?" he asks like he's crazy, and yes, for a second Kurt forgot that he was talking with the –until a couple of months ago– biggest manwhore in Lima for whom faithfulness is something extraordinarily huge.

"You know how I feel about you, right?"

"'Course; you love me like mad."

For the first time in a long time Kurt blushes at Puck reminder. "Right. I don't expect you to return my feelings or to have any kind of deep feeling for me for the fact. I don't want you to turn gay for me either. But I need for the reason why you want to be my boyfriend to be other than a way of preventing me from hurting your ego by being with other people. So for the last time, do you even like me? In any way? Just tell me anything."

At this point it would be even a relief to know that Puck likes… whatever about him. Anything would be enough to justify Puck's behavior, at least for right now. This is going too far and it's just wrong for both of them to go further, committed, if Puck doesn't even like him in the slightest. Kurt wants his first boyfriend to like him, at least a little; it's not asking for too much, right? And Kurt doesn't want to be the boyfriend of someone who doesn't even like him, and if Puck is straight he shouldn't be doing something with a guy he doesn't even like.

If Puck wants to experiment or something with the same sex, he should at least go for someone he's really interested in.

"I do like you. Don't we fool around all time?"

"You do that to give me what I want, Puck. But what do you want?"

Kurt knows he's insane. He has Puck served on a silver platter and the only thing he has to do is to take him. Puck is even promising faithfulness to him. Yet, Kurt is very much in love with Puck and the last thing Kurt wants is to force the boy to be with him when Puck doesn't really want him at all.

"I do enjoy fooling around with you, you know," Puck states as if Kurt was stupid, and Kurt rolls his eyes. "I want you not to leave me."

This is the deepest talk they have ever had, but Kurt is getting frustrated again: this is going nowhere! Obviously Puck is not cut out for deep talking. Reasoning with him is like trying to reason with a rock.

Kurt takes a deep breath, just now noticing how tightly Puck his holding his hands. It's clear that Puck is not emotionally capable of thinking up any other good reason besides his unexplainable possessiveness. Kurt doesn't know what to do. Part of him wants to do what Puck says and be sort of boyfriends, but the other part is not sure about how good this would be.

How far is Puck willing to go in other to make him stick around? By accepting Puck's offer, Kurt feels like he's taking advantage of Puck's fear of being left alone.

"Can't I just promise to you that I won't go after other guys, as long as you won't go after other girls?" Kurt asks, trying to find a grey area in Puck's black and white brain. "It wouldn't be much different than it is now. Why do you want to complicate what we have? You don't like complications, even less relationships."

Kurt decides to play a mind-trick with Puck; maybe if he can make Puck believe he doesn't really want this, Puck will drop it. Yet, Puck gives him an incredulous look. "It's different. You can't leave me if you're my boyfriend."

Kurt rolls his eyes. His patience is running thin again. "People cheat, dump, and get dumped all time, Puck, whether there's a relationship or not."

"But this way at least you'd get to feel guilty. You're too much of a decent guy to cheat on me. You love me."

"So you just want me to suffer?"

"Jesus, no! I just want the possibility of you leaving me for some other dude to be harder!"

Kurt clenches his jaw, feeling like he won't be able to hold this conversation much longer if they continue like this. "For the last time, Puck," he speaks quietly, trying not to yell back. "Do you even like me at all?"

"I just said-"

"I need something else, Puck! Do you even like to be with me, or do you just stick with me because, as you say, I'm yours and I belong to you?"

Puck frowns. "Of course I like to be with you," he says as if it was something obvious. Kurt doesn't think it's that obvious, but that's fine. That's a small progress so Kurt takes a long breathe, trying to call himself down.

"Tell me anything you like about me and I'll think about your proposition."

Puck groans, frustrated. "I don't want you to have to think about! You have to agree!"

"Puck-"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you something," Puck hurries to say. "Anything, right?"

"Anything."

"Can I be superficial? 'cos chicks hate you when you only like them because of their tits and stuff, and the idea is to tell you something that won't piss you off."

Kurt tries his best not to laugh. Puck is... so adorably blunt. Kurt would actually like if Puck was shallow about him, though; he finds himself being very curious about what Puck could possibly like about his very male self.

"Yes. Do please be superficial."

"Okay. You have a great ass," Puck says straightforwardly, showing no sign of remorse. "I'm sure you notice that my hands are all over it when we fool around."

Kurt presses his lips together, feeling his blood rush right to his face. He had noticed indeed, and a guy being your boyfriend just because your ass is great is incredibly pathetic, but it's better than nothing. "I noticed, yes."

"Also, great legs. You put most girls from McKinley to shame," Puck continues, and Kurt wasn't expecting that. He expected Puck to just hardly say one thing.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. No, really, my pleasure," Puck assures him. "I've already told you I love your legs spread open for me."

Kurt blushes even more furiously since Puck is not teasing him or playing the fool. He's talking about this like he was talking about the weather.

"You have."

"Also, the best hands ever! So freaking soft. I don't even need to ask you for some lube when you give me hand jobs, that by the way, are the best hand jobs ever." Kurt swallows hard. He actually welcomes the crude compliments; Kurt wants to be good at sexual stuff, but still, it's getting to be incredibly embarrassing. He believes this is it, that Puck will shut up now, but Puck continues. "Fucking great lips, too. Man, your lips drive me crazy. In a matter of days you got super skilled at making out, and I don't even want to think what else you could do with that mouth."

Kurt gapes. Has Puck actually been thinking about that? Kurt has thought about giving Puck a blow job, or at least what it would feel like to do it. Not a lot, but surely more than once when he was too driven by lust, and practically every time since the hand-jobs started. He just never had the nerve to ask. Not because it embarrasses him, but because he assumed that getting blown by a guy might even conflict with this Puck who's apparently comfortable about doing stuff with a guy…

"Oh, shit," Puck bites his lower lip. "I went too far. You're pissed."

"No, not at all," Kurt hurries to reply, doing his best not to look like the biggest prude.

"Oh, thank God. For a second I thought I fucked it up again," Puck tells him, relieved. "So as I was saying, you're really fucking hot in bed. I never really thought you were hot or anything until we started doing dirty stuff, but_ man_, you're incredibly hot!"

Kurt presses his lips together, embarrassed, content, and worried at the same time.

It's weird to hear from other people's mouths how _dirty_ you can be in bed. It's one thing to talk and do stuff when in the right mood and place -Kurt is aware that his prudish barriers go down considerably when they fool around- but it's a very different thing to listen to this kind of stuff right now.

Kurt is happy to know that Puck is obviously pleased with him, but he didn't expect Puck to find so many likable things about him, even less things related to his very male body and all the stuff he does in bed with, again, a male.

Puck shouldn't like all this stuff. Puck should be straight, very much straight, and he should be missing the female anatomy or the company of a girl. Kurt doesn't want to turn Puck gay or bi or anything. Even if he's not sure where the sexuality of a guy that fools around with another guy stands, Kurt is starting to regret agreeing to Puck's first advances. There's nothing that Kurt would like more than Puck being gay and wanting him for real, but Kurt doesn't want to be the guy everyone thinks he is: the one who goes after straight guys trying to convert them.

This is toxic, for both of them. Kurt hates to admit it, but while Puck takes advantage of Kurt's feelings for him, Kurt is taking advantage of Puck's irrational possessiveness, along with his incomprehensible fear of leaving him. For awhile, Kurt feels cared about and Puck feels safe.

Yet, no matter how much he loves to be with Puck, Kurt has been expecting Puck to change his mind; that as they went on with this insane thing they have together, Puck would realize how gross and disgusting it is and put an end to it. But Puck is _liking _it. He likes it for real and he shouldn't.

_What have I done?_ Kurt asks himself.

"And you're into me, like, badly," Puck states proudly, forcing Kurt to snap out of his thoughts. "I totally dig that."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

"You're all crazy about me! It's the biggest turn on!"

Puck tells him that like it's something obvious and amazing, but the only thing that Kurt can do is to frown. "So the only thing you like about me is how my feelings for you make your ego grow bigger, if that's even possible?"

Kurt gets madder with every word he speaks, and judging by the way Puck is staring at him, he's clearly noticed that he screwed up. "No, I mean yes, but-"

"For Gucci' sake, I should have guessed it," Kurt spits out, angrily. "You just need me around to praise you, right? To have someone following you around like a dog to make you feel like you're so great."

Kurt stands up and marches towards the door feeling like the biggest idiot. Is this why Puck wants him around? Is this why Puck is so possessive of him? To have someone at his feet only to feed his ego? Dear Prada, he never thought that Puck could be so narcissistic like this… These are Kurt's feelings they are talking about!

Before Kurt can reach the door Puck grabs him from behind, wrapping Kurt in his arms and holding him still.

"Don't go, please, don't go," Puck hurries to say, and Kurt struggles. "Just calm down. You're getting everything wrong."

"What's to get right?" Kurt asks him, turning his face to the side to look at Puck as much as he can. "You're such a selfish pig! I asked you one thing you liked about me, not to feed my own ego, but just to be sure that this is not another one of your tricks to keep me around; just to know that if I agreed to be your stupid boyfriend it wasn't going to be to feed your ego; yet you still find a way to turn everything around to make it all about yourself!"

Kurt has his arms against his chest, completely immobile since Puck is pressed against him, chest against Kurt's back and his arms wrapped around him.

"I did tell you lots of things I like about you," Puck tells him quietly, sounding worried. "You got that last thing wrong."

"Then why don't you just explain to me what the hell that did mean so I can get it right?" Kurt hisses.

Puck sighs, right at Kurt's ear. "I can't. It's… stupid. I can't," he says hesitantly.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You exhaust me," he breathes out.

He can feel Puck swallowing hard and Kurt would give half of his wardrobe away to get to know what the hell is making Puck behave this way. Kurt is used to seeing Puck be an insensitive bastard or an unbearable, self-absorbed douche, but he knows that's not all Puck is, and in the moments that Puck shows himself being… almost vulnerable, Kurt's world turns upside down.

"C'mon, Kurt. Be my boyfriend. I really like you, and you're really hot, and you do make me feel awesome," Puck states, and Kurt rolls his eyes again. "But I make you feel awesome too."

"Fine! Be my damn boyfriend. For Gaga' sake you're so dense sometimes!" Kurt finally agrees, finally just sick of it. Kurt hates constantly giving up because Puck wears him down.

Puck finally releases him and turns Kurt around so they are face-to-face. Even if Puck was mad or sad or whatever seconds before, now there's a huge grin on his face. Kurt just wants to punch the stupid, pretty face.

"Get off me," Kurt tries to push Puck away, but Puck just holds him by his face and plants a very sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Nuh-uh. You're my boyfriend; I get to do anything I want," Puck says in a sing-song voice.

"You do realize you're the boyfriend of a gay guy, right?" Kurt asks, because maybe he's taking advantage of Puck, but Puck is doing anything to keep him and Kurt can only resist so much.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Again with that? God, Kurt! Drop it already!"

"Your sexuality is still intact, right?"

"Of course it is! Lemme take you upstairs and I'll show you how much my sexuality is intact," Puck suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt stares at him, unimpressed. "That completely lacks of sense, Puck. You want to show me how straight you are by taking me to your room to do stuff with me, a guy?"

Puck suddenly looks thoughtful and Kurt face-palms himself mentally. "It shows how comfortable I am about you being a guy. C'mon, let's go upstairs," Puck takes him by his hand and leads him to his bedroom.

Sweet Dolce, he really can't understand Puck's lines of thought.

"Your mother won't show up, right? Because boyfriend or not, the last thing we need is your mother knowing just what we get up to," Kurt tells him on their way upstairs.

"She's having dinner with my Nana; she won't show up at least until eight."

That's good. They have two whole hours to kill.

Kurt notices a change in Puck's expression as soon as soon as they close Puck's bedroom door. Puck is not as cheery anymore; in fact, he's giving him a calculating gaze again. Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes.

"What now?"

"You don't want anyone to know I'm your boyfriend," Puck states.

_Here we go again._

"Puck, _honey,_" Kurt says as calmly as he can, using a sweet pet name in order to not use a very offensive adjective. "Do you listen to yourself?"

Puck cocks an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yes. I see it like you're agreeing to do this so I won't bother you anymore, but everyone is still going to be able to hit on you 'cos they won't know you're taken."

Dear Prada, Kurt is discovering that he has more patience than he thought. He presses his hand against his temple, trying to fight off what seems to be a huge migraine.

"The base of our relationship is the absolute secrecy of it, in case you haven't noticed," Kurt reminds Puck. "I never wanted people to know we hung out together; do you really think I want them to know you're my boyfriend? You want us to be a secret too. You're not gay, Puck. Do you actually want to come out to everyone?"

Puck looks conflicted. "I-" he starts speaking, but then he shuts his mouth.

The only way to win an argument with Puck is to turn the whole thing on him.

Kurt sighs. "Listen, we have fun sneaking around, right?" Puck smirks and nods. "Aren't we the best, fooling everyone? They think we hate each other and we are _boyfriends_, Puck."

Puck snorts, sporting a smug smile. "We're damn ninjas."

Kurt likes the term 'secret agent' better, but he lets it pass. He needs Puck to change his mind about people knowing tha_t he's taken,_ as Puck said. If people found out they would accuse Kurt of converting Puck or something and Kurt has spent all his life making sure that kind of accusation is never true.

Or maybe he is turning Puck gay… Kurt doesn't want that. Puck says he's not gay, and Kurt believes him. Kurt is more than fine where he is; he doesn't want to deal with a bunch of people saying terrible things about them and even worse things about him, since one way or the other, Kurt will be the one to blame for Puck's apparent attraction to guys.

"Ninjas, right. So do you really want to ruin all that on the off chance that some guy tries to hit on me? The chances of that happening are almost nonexistent, Puck. I don't want to ruin this just because of someone who may never show up." Puck presses his lips together, obviously thinking about it. "And if that guy ever does shows up, I'm going to let him know I'm taken."

"That you're mine."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "No, Puck. I can't tell him we're together. However," he adds, just when Puck is about to protest. "You have to do the same too. If a girl wants you, you'll say you're taken, but you'll never mention you're my boyfriend, okay?"

He's more than sure that no guy will show up anytime soon, and even if that did happen, Kurt is aware of how deep in love with Puck he is; the supposed guy would have no chances with him. Yet, Kurt needs to at least pretend that this is something difficult to do so Puck will believe how committed he is, even if Kurt doesn't need to be committed to Puck to be sure that he would never look at some other guy.

And Kurt also needs to throw some responsibility on to Puck as well, so he at least believes Kurt's being serious, in spite of the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Of course," Puck says dismissively. "I'm not going to cheat, 'cos if I do, you'll have a reason to cheat on me back, and I'm not going to let you do that."

Kurt finds Puck's words both disturbing and endearing at the same time.

"So we're boyfriends and we won't cheat on each other," Kurt states, just to be sure that they reached an agreement. "But it's between us and no one else has to know. A secret; like everything else."

Puck nods just once. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal," he smirks. "And a super hot boyfriend."

Kurt sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. But, before he can complain about Puck endless arrogance, his mouth is occupied with Puck's. Puck wraps his arms around him, pressing him close, and it doesn't surprise Kurt how fast Puck's hands find his ass.

It's not like Kurt minds; he's too busy kissing Puck because, sadly, every time Puck touches him the rational part of his brain shuts off completely, letting the lust control his actions. The ecstasy wins over Kurt's body constantly, so Kurt is not surprised by how quickly he's getting hard.

He moans as Puck presses their hips together, making both of their quickly-obtained erections meet thought the fabric of their pants. Puck's hands travel all the way up over Kurt's sides and when they reach his shoulders Puck takes Kurt's jacket off.

Kurt blinks as he hears the sound of his jacket drop on the floor and pushes Puck away. "What are you doing! This is Tom Ford!" he bends over, taking his jacket in his hands and placing it over Puck's armchair. "You can't just throw it on the floor."

Puck has his lips pressed together, clearly not amused in the slightest, but Kurt is not affected. "What the fucking hell, Kurt? We're all hot and you worry about your damn clothes?"

"It's Tom Ford, Puck! I'm not going to ruin such a perfect item just because we're horny."

They could easily argue about this for hours; Kurt knows it and apparently Puck knows it too, because he rolls his eyes and quickly steps closer to Kurt, holding him in his arms and stamping a hard kiss on his mouth.

Kurt kisses back right away because making out is so much better than arguing with a stubborn Puck.

Puck suddenly breaks the kiss. "My mom won't come back early, but in case she does-"

"I'm here to help you with your homework," Kurt finishes Puck's sentence.

Puck nods quickly. "We'll hear the car and the door anyways."

They resume their making out and it only takes a few seconds for Kurt to find himself lying on his back on Puck's bed with a very aroused Puck on top of him, kissing his neck softly enough so as not to leave hickeys in visible places.

Kurt melts at Puck's affection, barely aware of the world surrounding him. Puck's propped on one elbow and he runs his free hand all over Kurt's chest, sending shiver right to his spine.

Kurt snaps out of his daze, though, when he feels Puck's hand working on the buttons of his Prada black jeans. A billion thoughts start running in Kurt's head: why is Puck trying to get his pants off? Is Puck trying to get his pants off? It doesn't work this way; when they dry-hump each other Kurt is always wearing at least his pajama pants and Puck's usually the one in his underwear, not him. Clothes are a safety barrier from going too far, and while Kurt has seen and touched Puck's bare body and even his bare cock on more than one occasion, Puck has never touched him in the same way and that's perfect, because Kurt's the gay one, not Puck.

But Puck is working on his neck way too skillfully; Kurt feels confused, trying his best to find a way to make his mouth speak the words inside his mind, even more when Puck pulls down the zipper and the tip of his fingers start hesitantly playing with the waistband of Kurt's briefs.

_Oh dear, he's going to touch me,_ Kurt thinks to himself, alarmed.

Is Puck trying to give him a hand-job? It wouldn't be the first time, but this can't happen. Puck only touches him through his clothes because Puck is straight and he shouldn't give a guy a real hand-job.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks quietly, finding a way to speak up through desperation.

Puck's hand stops still; the tips of his fingers are just inches under Kurt's underwear, right over his hipbone, and in spite of feeling incredibly turned on by that touch Kurt needs this to stop for Puck's sake.

Puck looks up, meeting his gaze. "'Said I'm gonna show you how comfortable I am about you being a guy," he whispers with a husky voice, and even if he doesn't look nervous at all, Kurt can sense that this is not the Noah Puckerman he's used to.

There's a glimpse of doubt in his eyes so uncharacteristic of Puck's confident self, even more when they are in bed. Kurt can't blame him; in fact, he doesn't.

"I know you're comfortable," Kurt mutters, feeling his blood boiling in a mix of uncontrolled lust and anxiety.

The last thing he wants is for Puck to believe he's questioning him. Puck will want to prove him wrong, and this is a huge step closer to gay paradise. There is stuff that you can't come back from, and Kurt really believes that touching some other guy's cock, especially without the reserve that clothes obviously provide, is something that clearly denotes _gay_. They can get away with kisses, fully clothed grinding, or Kurt giving Puck proper hand-jobs because, at the end of the day, Kurt is the gay one, but this is going too far.

Puck shakes his head at Kurt's words. "If you were, you'd stop reminding me you're a guy. I know who you are," he tells him with the most even voice Kurt has ever heard from him.

"It's not like- oh, _God!_"

Puck shoves his hand right under Kurt's briefs, fisting his hard erection firmly, and Kurt's mind goes blank. He arches his back in unbelievable pleasure and Puck moans into his ear, pleased.

"Fuck, you're so damn hot like this for me," Puck says to his ear, his voice suddenly filled with confidence, and Kurt cannot process those words; the only thing he gets from Puck's speaking is the hot breathe on his face and the lowness of Puck's voice resounding inside his head, along with the steady pumping of his cock that is driving Kurt insane.

He holds himself tightly to Puck and Puck holds him still against the mattress as he ravishes Kurt's mouth and finds a perfect rhythm with his hand. Kurt can barely return the heated kiss; all what his brain can process is the insane amount of pleasure his body is receiving.

Puck is_ touching_ him. It's completely unlike anything Kurt's ever experienced. It's by far not the same as touching himself, not only because Puck's hand feel entirely different than his own, but also because of the obviousness of it being someone other than himself performing the jerking off. But it's not just someone; it's Puck touching him like this, and the mere thought of their actions accompanied by the actual pleasure Kurt's getting from this is way too much.

His breathe picks up and he does his best to calm himself down, trying to hold back so he doesn't come in an embarrassingly short time.

"Oh, god, _Puck," _Kurt yells at the top of his lungs as Puck increases the speed of his movements.

Kurt can feel the orgasm reaching its peak faster and faster. His body squirms in the most mind-blowing pleasure, reaching his peak too soon and too hard, all the come in his body suddenly right to the tip of his cock, coming all over Puck's hand and their clothes in the most deliciously painful way.

He feels like his body will start breaking into pieces, but Puck holds him close. He can feel the tension in every muscle of him and Puck whispers words that Kurt can't make out, but the smooth tone of his voice is relaxing.

Puck pulls Kurt's underwear back up and lies on his side next to him.

"That was awesome, right?" Puck asks casually, and Kurt can almost sense the accomplished laugh in his voice, like he was saying 'I told you so.' Yet, Kurt's body is just starting to ease, so he pays no attention and nods tiredly at Puck's words. "Told you so."

Dear Prada, Kurt knows Puck better than he should. Kurt can always predict Puck's words and reactions before Puck even speaks or reacts. Except in the cases when Puck comes out with those insane ideas of his, like… fooling around together, or being boyfriends.

Kurt can feel Puck's prominent erection pressed right against his thigh. "Just give me a few seconds and I'll take care of that," he tells him, doing his best to regain some strength.

"'s okay," Puck replies. "You don't have to."

"But I want to," Kurt finds himself saying, because it's not like he feels obligated to do it. He really wants to do it.

It suddenly hits Kurt that maybe Puck is the one who doesn't want Kurt to touch him anymore, and that's okay. Probably Puck realized how far they went and-

"If that's what you want, then come and get me," Puck says with his all time cocky grin as he rolls onto his back, putting his hands behind his head as a pillow.

Kurt snorts and completely forgets what he was thinking about. "You're so full of yourself," he laughs, turning around and crawling on top of Puck with a big mischievous smirk on his face.

Puck chuckles and pulls Kurt down. "Yeah, and you love it," he says, bringing their mouths together.

Around fifteen minutes later, Kurt lies down on the bed next to a dazed Puck. Kurt knows that even if Puck is very still and his eyes are closed, Puck is actually not sleeping; he's just resting after his hard orgasm. Puck always puts himself into this kind of 'hibernate' state, just like computers do, and it's surprising for Kurt since he always thought that Puck was the kind of guy who could sleep through Armageddon. After sharing a bed with Puck several times now, however, Kurt knows that if he just touched Puck's arm, Puck would snap his eyes open like he wasn't sleeping at all.

Kurt doesn't mind much, at least not right now.

He stays still and silent, though, with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He's not thinking about how messy their clothes got, or that they still have time for another round before Mrs. Puckerman's arrival. The only thing that Kurt can think about is that he got himself a _boyfriend_; he's someone's boyfriend now, a guy's boyfriend, and it's hitting him right now. Minutes ago he was just humoring Puck, but now he's comprehending the magnitude of what he did.

He actually agreed to be Puck's boyfriend.

They are in a serious relationship, committed to each other, and it's not even relevant to Kurt whether if it's secret or not; the only thing that Kurt can think about is that _Puck_ was the one to come up with this. Puck, a guy who has slept with most of the girls at school and a large number of the cougars in town. Also a guy who's never been in a serious relationship with anyone. He's never with one girl at the time and Quinn and Santana had told Kurt that Puck is a cheater. Puck has even told Kurt that he doesn't like relationships because it means high maintenance and that he's into women because of the sex.

Now Kurt is not a woman, and even if they get each other off on a regular basis they don't have sex. At least if they did and it was incredible Kurt could –maybe– cling to the notion that Puck is sticking with him because of the mind-blowing sex.

Puck is straight and somehow he sort of likes Kurt. And for some reason, Kurt, who's not a girl and who doesn't have sex with Puck, made Puck want to be in a relationship with him and even promise faithfulness.

_What am I doing to him?_ Kurt thinks, almost panicking.

There's no doubt that he's clearly messing with Puck's head. This is a big mistake and Kurt wants to slap himself for continuing to agree with all the things that Puck offers him, because while Kurt expects Puck to freak out about what they do, Puck never freaks out. In fact, he even pushes things forwards.

With a lot of effort, Kurt can understand that maybe Puck is as lonely as he is, and since they are both starved for affection and sex Puck could have decided to stick to him only for the carnal benefits. After all, Puck is a very sex-centered man.

But becoming his boyfriend is a whole new level of Puck's incomprehensible brain and Kurt can't help thinking that he's the one who's feeding Puck's insanity by playing along.

"I can almost hear you thinking," Puck grumbles, interrupting Kurt's train of thought.

Kurt blinks, looking to his side to meet Puck's gaze, forcing a smile. "I'm not thinking about anything," he lies.

Puck chuckles. "You'd better not be changing your mind about us," he playfully warns, moving on top of him. "Because there's no way in hell I'm letting you go. Deal's a deal."

Underneath Puck, Kurt feels very much trapped, not only by the position they're in physically, but also by the situation.

It would be easier if Puck was threatening him, or being rude by saying this, but there's actually a mischievous grin on Puck's face like he's truly enjoying this and Kurt can't think anymore about whether he's rubbing his gayness off on Puck or not like everyone says he could.

Kurt stops thinking about everything and melts into Puck's affection, because a guy, _Puck,_ is truly enjoying being with him.

"Deal's a deal? How eloquent of you," Kurt grins.

"Don't play smart with me, Hummel," Puck leans down to kiss him and Kurt throws his arms around Puck's back, pulling him closer.

If this is what Puck wants, then for now, Kurt is happy to comply.

**Day 125**

Is not until the following Wednesday that the word 'boyfriend' becomes heavier to Puck. Surprisingly for him it's not in a bad way.

Puck has been someone's real boyfriend for only six days, and that's quite a while if he takes into consideration that by the sixth day of being with the same girl he's usually starting to look for a new target.

Puck is not in any kind of hurry to find someone else this time, though, since he's doing damn fine with Kurt. Kurt was right, and the thing about_ relationships _and _boyfriends_ didn't change what they already had. Kurt didn't start reproaching him for stupid stuff, or turning into a clingy bitch, calling him 24/7 to ask him what he's doing; they don't say cutesy, sickening shit to each other and Kurt doesn't stop providing him with some sexy times when Puck says or does something stupid.

If he's honest with himself, Puck did find that being Kurt's boyfriend gave him a new sense of peace he didn't have before. Kurt was right again when he said that, boyfriend or not, he could always cheat, but Puck knows Kurt, and even if he decides to cheat on him, he'll have the biggest conflict with his morals. Kurt won't be able to stand the guilt. It's not like Kurt is going to cheat on him, though, because Puck's is the studliest dude in McKinley -maybe in the all of Lima- and no one cheats on Puck. Still, being Kurt's boyfriend does give him some kind of safety.

He thinks about this while he's trying on the zombie makeup for Friday's halftime show with Finn, Sam, Mike, and Artie in Finn's room. He's not as excited for the show as he is for the game._ Championship game. _

It's a bitch that Coach Beiste only let him return to the team in the very last game -after getting permission from the doctors- but he's grateful because he could not be on the team at all. They can win this, and Puck really needs to fucking win something in his life. He would have hated his life forever if the team won the championship and he wasn't part of it because of his stupid broken head.

Puck is finally coming to the football field and coming back in big.

The game of their lives is just two days ahead of them and yet his Gleemates and teammates only talk about their girlfriends. Puck feels he's part of a chick sleepover, only here no one is sleeping over and there are no hot, half-naked girls involved in some serious pillow fight. There is a lot of sissy talk, though.

It all started with Sam getting a text from Quinn telling him that her mother was preparing a big dinner for next Sunday since it's 'boyfriend meets girlfriend's family' night. Sam almost wetted his pants, and that led Mike to start giving advice on the topic, since apparently he gets along with Tina's family very well.

Puck rolls his eyes and keeps looking at himself in a huge mirror that Rachel politely lent Finn. It was supposed to be big so they could use it together, but Puck is the only one there since the guys are sitting in the TV area, helping Sam.

"Stupid makeup," Puck mutters to himself.

Kurt told him not to use his fingers to put the makeup on, but Puck didn't listen. Now he's spreading all the dark shadow to make bruises into his death-pale face. It took him forever to get himself that pale!

He's still not using those sissy little brushes, no matter what Kurt says. He's not a wuss. Puck absently rubs his painted fingers on his tee, trying to get rid of the purple shadow because he's sick of it. He'll try some of the red sticky thing. Maybe some fake blood will change his mood.

"Chill out, bro," Puck hears Finn's voice. "Rachel is an only daughter and she also has two dads. Can you imagine how it is to have not one, but two father-in-laws giving you weird glances 'cause you're dating their little girl?"

The guys laugh and Puck has to give Finn some credit. There's no bigger threat for a guy than a father-in-law. Or at least that's what Puck heard, since he's never been introduced to any family of the chicks he went out with…. probably because he never dated the same girl long enough like to get to that, but still, Puck thinks it must be hell.

And Finn has two fathers-in-law. It must be some kind divine justice for being such an ass about Kurt's sexuality. Puck nods at that thought.

"Dude, you're right," Sam says, laughing. "It could be so much worse."

"It's not that bad," Artie intercedes. "I thought Brittany's parents were going to be weird, you know? Their beautiful cheerleader daughter dating a guy like me?"

"Don't be so self-depreciating, man," Mike encourages him. "You're on the football team about to win a championship!"

Puck sighs and wonders when they are going to start braiding each other's hair. Thank God Puck's almost completely shaved; otherwise he'd be running away right now before they could put their hands on his head.

As Puck applies some of the red paint in his lip, Artie chuckles and says, "I know. But that's my point. I was freaking out and they were super cool. I was actually the first boyfriend Brittany introduced to them and it made me feel awesome."

There, Puck can relate. Not about meeting parents, but about boyfriends, since Puck has no plans to be introduced to Mr. Hummel or to introduce Kurt to his mother as his boyfriend, but Brittany's slept with probably every guy in McKinley, himself included. Yet, since she's been with Artie, she's been quite faithful, and coming from someone as easy as Brittany, that's something huge. And Artie is the first guy who's decided to date her instead of having a random one-night stand with her. Brittany is quite a slut, but a guy makes her his girlfriend and she doesn't sleep around.

It's not like Kurt's a slut, but the mechanics are the same. Brittany could go around seeking a guy whose legs worked, for example, but she sticks with Artie because they don't fool around, they're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's kind of cool and less heartless than Tina, who threw over Artie for a guy with abs. Kurt got for himself the biggest hottie as a boyfriend; no one could do better than Puck, and if there was someone better than Puck, Kurt would still stick to him.

So into his thoughts, Puck puts too much red paint on his fingers and when he's about to put some of it on his forehead to make a good fake cut it drops all over his face.

"Shit," Puck hisses, trying to take it off before it gets worse but ends up smearing it all over his face with his already dirty fingers.

He sighs, defeated. His face doesn't look like he's a zombie at all. He's just pale white with a lot of smeared red, purple, and green paint.

He gives up and sulks towards the guys, sitting on Finn's bed. They all look like shit instead of looking like dead people and that makes Puck feel like less of an idiot.

"What about you, bro?" Sam asks, and Puck looks up at him.

"What?" he asks, since he stopped listening to the conversation some time ago.

"Yeah, Puck," Artie says, playfully. "We're all here talking about our girls and you were a sex shark. No girlfriend around?"

Finn snorts. "Remember that Santana thinks sex is not dating."

Puck rolls his eyes. "'M still a sex shark. Just 'cos I don't date dumb girls doesn't mean I'm less of a stud."

They should go and ask Kurt about how much of a sex shark he is. Puck really knows how to leave the guy spent and drive him crazy in bed. Man, he spent the night with Kurt -funny how no one is aware how frequently Puck stays the night at the Hummel-Hudson residence- and it had been fucking mind-blowing. Even with as many hours of making out, dry humping, and hand jobs that they've shared since they started fooling around, Kurt is still not used to, but it in a totally awesome kind of way. Every time Puck puts a hand on Kurt, the boy squirms like it's the first time he's ever been touched, and Puck never gets bored of Kurt writhing in pleasure; pleasure that Puck provides because he _is _the biggest sex shark.

"So there's no one, like, for serious?" Mike enquires. "It's kind of sad, since we're all here talking about our girlfriends and you're the only single one."

"Guys, Puck's not a guy for serious relationships," Finn pats Puck on the shoulder like he's proud of him.

Puck gives him a fake smile. They can think whatever the fuck they want; Puck knows different. It's been _six_ freaking days and he's proving that he's all relationship material, because Puck is damn amazing and there's nothing that he couldn't do.

That's the great part of being with Kurt in secret: people think so far from what's real that it's hilarious.

If they only knew that he was in a damn relationship, and being fucking amazing at it, their jaws would drop to the floor. Sure, they'd probably faint in surprise if they also knew he was_ Kurt's _boyfriend, but Puck sees nothing wrong with dating a guy.

It's sort of gay, but Puck's not gay so it's fine. He's just that comfortable with his sexuality. He totally digs tits and pussy, but dating Kurt happens to be very convenient. Not only because it's a security measure against his boy being stolen from him, but also because, hell… it's a relationship made in heaven.

Okay, even if people think that Kurt is sort of a girl, and he is, because Kurt does spend a lot of time in the mall, has an insane amount of clothing, watches chick shows, and listens to a hell of a lot of musicals, at the end of the day, Kurt is a dude; a dude that Puck dates, even if they don't literally go out.

Girls bitch at their boyfriends for playing video games all the time, they constantly need texts and phone calls and Teddy bears, they always ask you how do they look when they change their clothes, they have PMS, they don't ever put out, and lots and lots of other shit. Puck, instead, is the boyfriend of someone who plays video games with him –and kicks his ass in the process, but that's fine because the other day, Puck almost won one race in Mario Kart, so he's slowly getting there to beat Kurt. Kurt hates when Puck spasms his phone so Puck doesn't have to text him all time to ask him how he's doing, and Kurt thinks there's nothing as tacky as Teddy bears. Kurt would never ask for clothing advice from Puck; Kurt dresses the way he likes, regardless of whether other people like it or not, and Puck's fine with it. Kurt also doesn't have a period, so Puck's free from PMS, and they get to have lots of sexy times. Or at least as much as they can.

Indeed, dating a guy is not something that bad at all.

"Dude, you're zoning out," Sam tells him, clicking his fingers in front of Puck.

Puck blinks, noticing the weird glances. He shrugs and says, "Sorry, brain damage."

The brain damage thing turned out to be quite handy too; it's not like the guys will read his medical records where it clearly says that his brain is fucking perfect.

"I said your shirt is a mess."

Puck looks down and damn, he_ had_ to wear a fucking white tee shirt while trying makeup. He cleaned his fingers there constantly and now he doesn't only have smears of makeup on his face, but also all over his shirt.

"Shit. Gotta change," he mumbles, standing up and going to the desk where he left his backpack.

He always carries extra clothes in his backpack since they never know when Finn could change his plans and go somewhere else instead of straight home from school, so it's better to be always prepared. Puck finds a clean black tee inside and proceeds to take off his dirty one, wondering if makeup can be washed off.

"Dude! What's that!" Puck hears Mike asking as he puts the white tee inside the backpack. He's about to put his black shirt on when Finn calls out to him.

Puck turns around. "Oh, you were talking to me?"

The four guys are staring at him with surprised grimaces on their faces.

"Yes! What's on your back?" Mike asks, standing up and walking towards him.

Puck tries to look at his back, but he can't see a thing. "I don't know?"

Suddenly all the guys are around him and, for a second, Puck feels like a freak until they laugh and Sam and Finn high five each other. "Those scratches are insane!" Artie lets out with a mix of astonishment and amusement.

"That's surely leaving a scar," Sam point out as Puck goes to the mirror and glances over his shoulder.

Indeed, on each side of his back at the level of his ribs there are four long, red scratches, clearly provided by someone's fingernails. Kurt's fingernails. No wonder showering hurt so much this morning…

Man, it's so cool he can drive Kurt this crazy. It doesn't surprise Puck, because he always figured Kurt would be someone quite crazy in bed, but that he's the one who drives Kurt insane feels awesome.

Just like he predicted, Kurt's all hardcore in bed. The day Kurt finally has sex for real someone is going to get their head ripped off. Kurt's really going to devour the guy, just like the bugs on the Discovery Channel; the ones that eat their partners after sex.

Puck frowns to himself. That thought is not as funny as it was that day in the mall. In fact, it's not funny at all. Puck doesn't even want to think about Kurt getting laid with _someone_. Kurt is _his_ and no one is touching his boyfriend but himself. Does that mean he has to have sex the whole way with Kurt?

Shit. The idea of having sex with Kurt for real has never crossed through his mind. Not just because Kurt is a guy –and Puck is very much straight so he never thought about having sex with guys– but also because they are both getting off really well on a regular basis without having full-on sex at all.

However, Kurt can't stay a virgin forever, and if Puck doesn't claim that V-card, someone else will. Someone who is not him.

"Good job, bro," Artie congratulates him, breaking Puck's train of thought.

"So freaking insane," Mike muses, and Puck grins proudly as he catches the longing stares of Sam, Mike, and Finn.

Obviously they aren't getting any from their girlfriends. Artie, though, is just amused, and who would have thought? The guy in the wheel chair gets more action than the good looking blond, the guy with great abs, and the quarterback. To make it even better, Artie is getting some with a hot cheerleader that everyone wants to tap. Sure, Brittany was kind of a slut, unlike Tina, Quinn, and Rachel, but now Artie has a first class slut, all for himself.

He can't help feeling proud of the guy, so he highs-five Artie. "We're the men, Abrams."

Artie nods with a smug grin on his face. "We so are, Puckerman."

Puck puts his shirt on as Sam says, "So there is someone."

Puck shrugs. "There is a feisty brunet, indeed," he muses, not giving away anything else.

The guys clap, cheering him on since they can't tell that that brunet is a guy and not a chick, and Puck lets them think that way.

"I don't remember Santana being like that," Finn points at Puck's back.

"Dude, this wasn't Santana," Puck says, almost feeling insulted. Even if he's not going to give the identity of the person who scratched him, he's not going to let Santana take credit for the sexy piece of art that Kurt left him on his back.

Luckily, after the accident he got rid of Santana. He had to ditch her more than once after leaving juvie, but the accident came in quite handy. She doesn't want to fool around with a guy with brain damage. It's cool with Puck, since he didn't want to deal with her bitch-fest any longer anyways.

"So who was it? Tells us, man," Sam asks, looking as curious as the rest of the guys. "Some girl from school?"

"Secret, man," Puck informs him, feeling beyond proud. "But no, it's not a chick from school."

_It's a guy from school,_ Puck thinks to himself, grinning as the guys cheer some more from him, assuming it's some hot married woman with an angry husband or something. He's really doing an amazing job with Kurt at fooling everyone.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash this shit off my face," Puck tells them, but Mike stops him.

"You're not gonna be able to do it," he says, pointing at his face that happens to have as much smeared make up as Puck's. "It's water proof."

Puck laughs. "I thought that was just you sucking at zombie makeup."

"Oh! Kurt has these wet napkins that takes the makeup off," Finn suddenly points out, like he just remembered. "They're really cool; it was super hard to get rid off that Kiss makeup."

Puck smirks to himself. "I'll go to ask him for some," he says, heading to the door.

"Wait! Don't you want me to go?"

Puck rolls his eyes at Finn. "Dude, I'm cool with your brother. Didn't you see us working on that song and shit? We're not going to kill each other. I'm just going to ask him for something to help us to get rid of this. It's gonna take just five. Chill."

Puck leaves Finn's room and goes downstairs. It's almost painful to know that Kurt is only two floors down and not be able to assault his pretty mouth. Yet, fooling around with Kurt has taught Puck that he has more self-control than he ever thought. They get to see each other all time at school, and actually, acting like they hate each other makes their secret even better.

He's not going to ruin such a good thing by trying to steal a kiss from Kurt at school, or by slapping his pretty ass as he walks by him in the hallways. Also, the constant holding back only makes the moments when they finally get to jump on each other even hotter.

Puck knocks at Kurt's door twice until he hears Kurt's voice.

"Come in!"

He walks inside, closing the door behind him. He spots Kurt sitting at his desk, surrounded by his textbooks, and he immediately smiles. "Hey there," Puck greets, coming down the stairs.

Kurt turns around, surprised at hearing his voice, but giving him an unimpressed glance. "Oh my. You look like a dead prostitute," he says flatly.

Puck narrows his eyes at him, but doesn't argue, taking his words as a compliment. At least he looks he's dead. "I need something to take it off. So do the guys. Finn says you have some wet napkins for this."

Kurt rolls his eyes, getting up from his chair and walking to his vanity. "They are moist towelettes," he explains as if Puck was stupid, grabbing a white box and handing it to Puck.

"Whatever."

Kurt's gaze lands on Puck's hands and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Didn't I tell you not to use your fingers to put the make up on? I gave Finn an entire brush set! You really enjoy contradicting me."

"Pfth. Those brushes are ridiculous."

"Because your fingers aren't ridiculous right now," Kurt states, raising his chin.

Puck can't help smirking. "I do enjoy contradicting you though."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Clearly."

Puck grabs Kurt by his face and plants a hard and wet kiss on his lips. Kurt shoves his tongue inside his mouth right away, making Puck moan. They both pull away instantly though, since they're not stupid. The door is not locked and even if no one is at home but Finn and the guys in the attic, they never take stupid risks.

"I'll get going," Puck says like nothing just happened, and Kurt nods in the same way. He tries not to laugh at Kurt's face, since the make up he has on his fingers and face got Kurt's face completely stained.

Puck's red and purple fingerprints are perfectly marked on Kurt's jaw and the white and red from his mouth is all smeared onto Kurt's lips and chin. God, if he could only take a picture!

"Don't use them all," Kurt points at the box that Puck's holding.

Puck takes one of the wet napkins out of the box and hands it to Kurt. He'd like to leave and let Kurt find out by himself and have a fit, but if Kurt doesn't check himself in the mirror before seeing someone, someone like Finn, he'll have a hard time explaining how the make up got there.

"Here, have some," Puck hands the thing to Kurt and Kurt frowns. Puck bites his lower lip, trying to hold back his laughter. "You may want to check yourself in the mirror."

Kurt snaps his eyes wide open, hurrying to the mirror of his vanity and he gasps as he seems himself. Puck does his best not to laugh because that will upset Kurt a lot, and knowing he won't be able to hold it back much longer he starts rushing towards the stairs.

"You idiot!" Kurt snaps at him, turning around. "I had a facial two hours ago!"

"You look awesome, babe," Puck tells him from his safe place in the top of the stairs.

"You won't be this cocky when I get you alone," Kurt threatens, pointing at him with his finger.

Puck flees outside, closing the door behind him, and walks upstairs, laughing to his core. Seriously, he has no complaints about being Kurt's boyfriend. Sure, Kurt can get really bitchy, but it's a funny kind of bitchy, unlike girls, who just bitch about everything.

He runs into Finn while he's going up the stairs to the attic; in half a second Puck changes his amused face into a poker face.

"Oh! I was going to check-"

"Dude, told you it was fine," Puck tells him flatly.

Finn hurries to nod and starts walking back upstairs. Puck follows, rolling his eyes, feeling slightly annoyed, but it's fine. The more people believe he and Kurt hate each other, the less possible it will be for people to even imagine that they are boyfriends.

Yeah, he and Kurt keep on fooling everyone and Puck loves it. Not only because the feeling that they are laughing in everyone's faces is great, but also because their secret state keeps everyone away from them, so they can just be together and alone.

Fuck the rest of the people.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Dude, this hit over 300 reviews! I never expected that when I started posting this, so thanks a lot for all the love.

**AN: **Hope you enjoy this one!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Day 127**

Adrenaline.

All Puck can feel is the adrenaline running through his veins, and he presses the soap all over his body, hard, as he showers in the lockers, trying to release some of that adrenaline.

His head is spinning. This may be the best day in his life; he just won a championship. Puck has a trophy. It had been a hell of a match and even his mother and his sister were in the bleachers, watching him play. He couldn't even remember the last time his mother attended to one of his games, and Puck won a championship while she was watching. She looked so happy for him, and so did his sister and Kurt.

A cloud of joy is over the whole school. Everyone in the locker room and in the showers is singing and clapping, and everyone is so fucking excited because they can't even remember the last time McKinley's football team won anything. Puck can hear people's excitement about their recent victory and he does his best not to lose it and find Kurt and ravish him in front of everybody.

For the first time ever he hates that his thing –_relationship_, he corrects himself in his head– with Kurt is a secret. It's not like he wants it to be public, because Kurt is right that people would just give him hell; it could ruin everything between them and Puck doesn't want anyone to intrude on what they have. Yet, when the game was over and they immediately became champions, Puck had to witness how his Gleemates and teammates ran to their girlfriends right away, since Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Rachel were there on the field, still in their zombie makeup, cheering for them along with the rest of the Glee club. Kurt was there too and Puck hated not being able to go to him, take him in his arms, and kiss the hell out of him, or to receive great hugs and proud and happy kisses from him just like Artie, Mike, Sam, and Finn got from their girlfriends.

Instead, Puck had to resign himself to celebrate his victory with the rest of his football teammates whose girlfriends weren't part of the Glee club. At least the Cheerios weren't around, otherwise, considering that plenty guys from the football team date cheerleaders, Puck would have been celebrating all by himself on the field like a pathetic loser.

And Puck's not a loser. He's someone's boyfriend, just like the rest of the guys, and unlike the rest of the guys, he gets laid. Or sort of, but still, guys can only dream to do with their girlfriends half of the shit he gets to do with Kurt.

Yeah, Puck's a damn sex shark.

Once he finishes his shower, he returns to the lockers to dress himself. During the process, he takes out his phone and texts Kurt: '_Location?_'

Since Kurt insists on them being secret agents and not ninjas so much, Puck started to talk like one sometimes. Also because doesn't know any words in Chinese... or Japanese. Whatever it is that ninjas are.

'_Ladies' restroom,_' Kurt replies immediately, and Puck takes that as a hint, since Kurt is not telling him right away not to bother or that he's busy.

'_Civilians?'_

'_Zero. Still, it's danger zone.'_

Fuck it. While all the guys in the locker room are distracted by celebrating and singing loudly and shit, Puck uses the opportunity to sneak out and rush towards the girl's restroom. The corridors of the school are practically empty, since everyone is outside on the football field or heading back home.

He storms inside the restroom, finding Kurt there back in his regular clothes and face free of make up. The storming inside makes Kurt jump in surprise, but Puck just quickly glances around. Seeing no one else there, he hurries to his boyfriend, taking him in his arms and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

Kurt shoves him away. "Have you lost your mind?" he hisses. "Someone could walk in!"

"Kuuuurt," Puck whines like a little child.

Kurt rolls his eyes, putting all his makeup bags inside a larger leather bag, and then grabs Puck by the collar of his shirt and pushes him inside one of the cubicles.

"We can't do this in here, Puck," Kurt whispers, and Puck is really dying to shove his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. "The girls are taking care of the costumes, but I'm sure that at least Mercedes will come here to check on me."

"But Kurt," he mutters, putting on his best pained face. He's totally acting like a little kid, but man, he's feeling like when he was a kid and his mother didn't let him have more pudding for desert. "It's not fair! All the guys are celebrating with their girlfriends! I just won a championship; the best way to finish this night is by getting some with you."

Kurt sends him a death glare. "Don't pull a tantrum with me."

Puck kicks the toilet, stubbornly. "Why can't you just be happy for me?" he grits between his teeth. Puck's not stupid, he knows he can't raise his voice, but he still won't hold back his frustration.

"I am very happy for you," Kurt says sweetly, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck. "You've got a trophy! I know how much you wanted this and I'm so proud of you."

Puck tries hard to be mad at him. It seems impossible though. He feels his gut growing warm, and even if Kurt is looking as hot as always, Puck is sure that this is not just because he's getting horny. Puck can't even remember the last time someone told him they were proud of him, if that ever happened at all.

Puck knows he's being a total wuss, but man, Kurt really knows how to make him feel great in all kinds of ways.

"You are?"

"Of course," Kurt says, and kisses him softly. It's over before Puck can even notice it and his first reaction is to catch Kurt's lips back, but Kurt pulls away. "Someone could walk in and-"

"Kurt, you there?" Mercedes's voice cuts him off as she loudly storms inside the restroom, along with someone else.

Puck's blood runs cold and Kurt motions him to climb over the toilet, which Puck does right away, holding himself still against the walls of the cubicle. "Yes, I'm here, 'Cedes."

"Boo, we're done with the costumes," she informs him. Puck can see Mercedes's feet right there on the other side of the door and he does his best to not make a sound.

"I'm not done taking off my makeup. I've just finished getting dressed," Kurt lies with a convincing and steady voice. "My Marc Jacob outfit is not something you can just put on as if it was some cheap pajama from Wal-Mart."

Puck loves watching Kurt pulling off their game. He does it so confidently and so naturally that it's admirable. Puck has never seen even a glimpse of anxiety in Kurt's face when they act their part to someone.

Someone taps the door loudly, startling them both. "C'mon, lady-boy! We don't have all day to wait for your scrawny ass," Santana spits out.

Puck catches Kurt narrowing his eyes to the closed door. "No one is forcing you to wait for me, Santana," Kurt sneers. "Please, don't waste one more second of you precious time on me. And go find some man to grope; clearly, you need it."

Puck has to press his lips together in order not to laugh.

"Fuck you, Hummel! You wish you could have half of the men I can get," she yells, and leaves the restroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Sweet Dolce," Kurt whispers.

"Sorry for that Kurt," Mercedes says, reminding Puck that she's still in the restroom. "She's been a pain in the ass all night 'cause she's stuck with me while all the girls are with their boyfriends and she can't even go after Puck to get some, as she said."

Kurt turns his face around, quirking an eyebrow to him, clearly not amused at all. Puck can only shrug. "I feel sorry for you."

Mercedes laugh. "You should, white boy. You know how annoying it is to have a bitchy Santana constantly by your side? Obviously she can't handle the bachelor life with style and self-respect like we do."

"I second that," Kurt replies. "Can you just give me ten minutes of privacy? I promise I'll try to get there as fast as I can."

"Oh, sorry, Kurt," she says quickly. "Your dad asked for you; I'll let him know you're still changing back to your fabulous self."

Kurt laughs. "Okay, thank you, 'Cedes."

They both listen to her leaving, but they still stay quiet until they are sure that the silence is relatively permanent. Sure that there's no one else in the room, Puck puts his feet back on the floor. Kurt is still giving him a bitch look.

"I'm not going after Santana. Jesus," Puck whispers. He can't believe he actually has to say this to Kurt; he should know by now that Puck's not going to cheat. "Even if she wanted me in spite of my brain damage, I wouldn't go for it. That's why I'm your boyfriend, right?"

Kurt sighs. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Let's not fight," Puck cuts him off, holding Kurt's face with his hands. "This is my big night; I don't want us to fight."

Kurt rests his hands on Puck's waist, but he grimaces like he's uncomfortable. "I don't want to ruin your night either, but we can't be here. You should be celebrating with your team, not hanging around here with me."

Puck rolls his eyes, because yes, Coach Beiste invited them all to some pizza place, but it's not like they can even drink beers or anything. Puck will tag along, but he still wants to be with Kurt for awhile.

He also thinks that Kurt's got to be the best boyfriend ever. Chicks usually don't want their guys to go party with their male friends, but Kurt's not being controlling at all, giving Puck total freedom to enjoy himself however he wants.

"I still want to be with you. What a better way to close this awesome night than having some sexy time with my boyfriend?" Puck asks, smirking.

Kurt gives a stare that Puck can't figure out, then he runs his tongue over his lower lip, tempting Puck to ravish his mouth, but before Puck could make a move, Kurt speaks. "We only have ten minutes," he whispers, and Puck nods. "And I do want you to have an unforgettable night."

Puck is about to reply when Kurt drops gracefully to his knees. Puck forgets how to breath, realizing right away what Kurt is about to do.

"Babe, you're gonna get your pants dirty," Puck blurts out and fuck, Kurt wants to blow him and he's thinking about Kurt's clothes?

Apparently, Kurt shares his thoughts because he looks up at him while he's working on Puck's belt. "Are you really worried about my pants right now?"

Puck exhales; he's suddenly incredibly turned on, but at the same time he feels incredibly nervous. "You're kneeling on a public bathroom floor; your pants are Mark Johnson."

Shit! He should really stop saying dumb shit and let Kurt suck him off for once, but part of his brain –the one that hasn't burnt away from lust yet– is way too concerned about Kurt doing this.

Puck has been wondering how it would be to get a blowjob from Kurt pretty much ever since they started making out. Kurt has this incredible pair of plump lips _made _for sucking, and he grew so skilled with kissing in such a short time how could Puck not wonder about that mouth sucking his dick?

The idea has been running in Puck's head since forever, but asking Kurt for a blowjob just didn't seem right. The guy was all innocent before they started fooling around and Puck can't stop thinking he's… _tainting_ Kurt, which is weird because Puck never cared much about that with chicks.

And now Kurt is there on his knees, about to do what Puck has been craving for him to do for so long… and Puck thinks about Kurt pants? But shit, Kurt is incredibly annoying about his clothes; he shouldn't be kneeling down on a bathroom floor so easily just to please him!

"Jacobs," Kurt corrects, raising an eyebrow. "As much as I appreciate your concern about my clothes, this night is all about you, not me."

Puck can tell that even if Kurt is trying to act cool, he's nervous, but dear God Puck's painfully hard already. Kurt finishes unfastening Puck's belt and starts unbuttoning his jeans, making Puck pant. Then, Kurt's hands still.

"You're nervous," Kurt notes.

Puck looks down; he hadn't even noticed that he had his eyes fixed on the wall instead of on his boyfriend. "I'm-"

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispers, moving his hands away from Puck, clearly uncomfortable. Sure, Kurt looked comfortable before, but that was proper for a first time thing. But Puck has seen the guilty face that Kurt is wearing now enough to recognize when Kurt is feeling like he's molesting him. "Of course you don't want this, I'm-"

"I don't want you doing something that makes you feel awkward," Puck admits lamely.

Fuck. He can't believe he's turning down head, but honestly, smooching Kurt is only good when Kurt has a great time as well. If the idea is for Puck to be the only one getting something good from this, then it's not cool. Even more so if Kurt gets nothing from this while also feeling like shit.

Kurt tilts his head, giving Puck a long stare. "It seems like it's makes you feel awkward. It's okay if you don't want this, Puck."

Puck snorts. "Babe, you can't even imagine how much I want this, but fuck, you're all nervous and I don't want… shit, I feel like I'm perverting you or something!"

Kurt lets out a giggle. "You perverting me? Don't you think it's the other way around?" he asks with a mischievous tone of voice, placing his hands back on the waistband of Puck's jeans and, man, Puck's blood flows south some more.

Puck laughs lowly, already panting and feeling like he's about to die. Kurt is lowering the zip of his jeans and _fuck_, he can't believe this is happening for real. "No, I'm totally perverting you," Puck breathes out, listening as Kurt laughs quietly.

"Just tell me you want this, because I want to do this," Kurt tells him one last time.

"Fuck, I so want this," he says, almost pleading, not able to take it anymore. Kurt hands are suddenly there, touching his hard-on through the fabric of his boxers.

"Alright. Because of this little chat, now we have even less than ten minutes," Kurt explains, but not with a flirty voice; he sounds like he's giving instructions about how to bake a cake. "This probably won't be the best blowjob you'll have, due my lack of experience and time available, but just focus on coming as fast as you can and next time I'll try to make it better."

That said, Kurt quickly yanks down Puck's briefs, and as soon as Kurt holds his bare cock Puck finds it hard not to lose his mind. Kurt's mouth immediately finds the tip of his cock, sucking it slowly, and Puck slams his head back against the wall of the cubicle, biting his lips to hold back the loudest moan.

Kurt lips and tongue are all over the head of Puck's cock, warm and hot, licking the precome off and shit, Puck will have no trouble coming in record time. It's actually a great thing they don't have much time; otherwise he'd be completely embarrassed by his lack of stamina.

And Kurt was right, this is surely not the most skilled blowjob Puck has ever received, but the mere thought of it being Kurt that's doing this to him makes it the hottest blowjob in his life.

Kurt starts working on Puck's throbbing erection with a twisting, bobbing motion. Kurt takes Puck inside his mouth deeper and deeper and Puck forces himself not to look down because he'll come right away, and even if they don't have time, Puck wants to enjoy this a little longer.

He suppresses his urge to run his fingers through Kurt's hair, knowing he can't mess with his hair, and fuck, why is he so conscious of Kurt's hair when he's having such a great time!

Puck knows he's about to come; the thought of Kurt giving him head has had him worked up for a long time and now that it's finally happening it's just way too much.

The worst part is having to stay silent. Kurt strokes Puck's cock furiously with his hand while he runs his tongue over Puck's balls and Puck wants to die. Kurt's warm mouth is once again taking most of Puck's thick cock into it. Puck melts as Kurt's tongue runs over the underside of his dick and presses his lips against the whole shaft at the same time. And shit, it's messy, but it feels like heaven and Puck doesn't even want to think about the killer blowjobs Kurt will be able to give after he gets just a little more practice.

Kurt's mouth bobs up and down quickly, stroking the base of Puck's cock fast with his hand. Puck knows it's a hint to come already, so Puck dares to look down for the first time and it's incredibly insane in the hottest way. Kurt, who's always so naïve and prudish, is there on his knees, face flushed, and pretty lips completely swollen, taking his cock in his mouth.

The orgasm was there, about to explode as soon as Kurt went down on his knees, and now at this sight and these feelings Puck doesn't want to do anything to stop it.

Kurt starts moaning and making a humming sound while his lips are around Puck's dick and Puck is sure that Kurt is trying to kill him here. It's obvious that, in spite of the awkwardness of a first time, Kurt is enjoying this and that makes Puck's legs start trembling.

Puck's body tenses and he hurries to breathe out, "Kurt, I'm coming," but instead of moving away, Kurt only sucks him harder and Puck is almost sure that he's going to have real brain damage after this.

"I'm coming," he whines again, trying not to so Kurt can take his cock out of his mouth. It's obvious Kurt heard him both of the times, but he doesn't move, so Puck stops holding back and comes.

Once again, Puck orgasms in the most intense way ever. Every time Puck thinks he has never had such a crazy orgasm, Kurt proves him wrong. Puck completely blacks out, hardly able to keep himself on his feet because he's shooting his load into Kurt's mouth and Kurt keeps on sucking his way too sensitive cock, all the way through his orgasm.

Puck feels dizzy; Kurt sucks him slower and slower, taking his load to the last drop. Then, finally, he takes his mouth off, pulling up Puck's underwear and buttoning his jeans. Puck tentatively touches the walls of the cubicle, trying to find support, and he lets himself fall on the edge of the toilet because he can't keep himself standing anymore. He's sure that he's about to pass out and he needs a break.

Still panting, he runs a trembling hand through his mohawk and looks up, finding Kurt's gaze right at his level since Kurt is still on his knees, watching him shyly, as if waiting for approval. Puck can barely make his brain work properly, but damn, does Kurt really need approval for what he did? It was freaking amazing, and coming from a guy who has never given a blowjob before, that's a fucking huge thing!

Yet, the first thing that comes out of Puck's mouth is not a word of encouragement. "Did you just swallow?"

Because seriously, it's fucking hot and most chicks never do that.

Kurt is completely flushed from the recent events, but Puck knows he's blushing now too. Kurt nods, holding his head high. "Spitting is rude."

Puck snorts and holds Kurt, bringing him close to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Only you."

"I'm sorry it wasn't great-"

"It was fucking amazing," Puck cuts him off, telling the truth, and finally Kurt smiles, sheepishly. "Seriously, it was."

"I promise that next time I'll make it better," Kurt assures him, standing up, and man, Puck is already looking forward to next time. "Now you have to go."

Puck pouts. They'll have to wait until next week to be alone together. "I don't want you to go," he admits. He notices that Kurt is hard and he has the urge to do something about. It's not right that Kurt got him off, getting hard himself in the process, and can't get off too; Puck can't just walk away.

"Don't you even think about it," Kurt hisses, snatching Puck's hand just when Puck was about to touch his boyfriend's crotch.

"You're hard. I have to-"

"We don't have time and I don't have extra clothes. You need to leave so I can cool off; it will be hard to do that with you around. I have to go with my dad before someone else starts looking for me and I can't walk out looking like this."

"But then let me-"

"Puck," Kurt cuts him off, giving him a stare. "I don't want you to go either, but there's no time and you know we don't have other options," Kurt says, and Puck is aware of that but still, it's freaking unfair. He really wants to get Kurt off.

Kurt gives him a small kiss on his cheek, along with a loving smile. "You go and celebrate your victory with your team, alright? You deserve it."

"Okay," Puck replies dumbly, staring Kurt right in the eyes, feeling dazed.

Kurt laughs quietly. "Are you suddenly high or something?" Puck shrugs, smiling like a fool. He can't explain it, but he's stupidly happy right now and he's damn sure it's not just because of the recent awesome blowjob. "Now go, so I can leave too."

When Puck stands up his legs are still a bit weak but he doesn't mind. He plants a hard kiss on Kurt's lips, almost able to taste himself, and Kurt pushes him away, making Puck pout again. "We'll get even when I get you alone."

"Can't wait," Kurt replies, sounding frustrated and impatient. "Now go and enjoy this memorable night of yours."

Reluctantly, Puck leaves the cubicle and Kurt closes its door behind him. This is a night that Puck will remember for the rest of his life; that's for sure.

**Day 132. Slightly after midnight. **

Kurt plays with the little hair Puck has on his mohawk since his boyfriend is sprawled on the couch, resting his head on Kurt's lap. They are both watching some rerun of The Fashion Show and, surprisingly, they've gotten half way through the show and Puck is not being too annoying about it, even if he won't stop asking stupid questions.

"I still don't get it," Puck mumbles. "Why is there this black chick instead of Heidi Klum?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, yet again. "For the tenth time, this is not Project Runway! And that black chick happens to be Iman. She's one of the greatest models in the history of fashion."

"But isn't Heidi in the show where they design clothes and stuff? These people are designing clothes."

"I've told you, it's a different show," Kurt explains for the thousandth time.

Puck stays silent, watching the program until the runway moment happens and he starts systematically saying that all dresses are terrible, one after the other.

"I wouldn't go on a date with a chick dressed up like that," Puck points out. "I'd say 'let's stay here order some Chinese,' to save myself the embarrassment of being seen with someone in that dress."

Kurt laughs quietly. "Well, good thing I'm a guy and I won't be able to wear that dress. And I wouldn't wear it if I was a girl," he adds, because Puck's right and the dress is horrendous. The model looks like she's been wrapped with a tacky and cheap checkered duvet.

Puck chuckles. "Babe, your clothes are ridiculous, but it's you and you look good in them," he says with his eyes fixed on the TV, and Kurt feels his heart growing warm. "But look at that! The model is all hot, and she still looks stupid!"

"She really does," Kurt agrees.

During the commercials Kurt asks Puck if he's hungry and Puck shakes his head no. Then he admits he is, but he says he's too comfortable there and he doesn't want Kurt to stand up. Kurt rolls his eyes.

Kurt is too comfortable the way they are as well. He has to admit that their routines are growing very domestic and it's impossible for him not to consider it weird, but it's very enjoyable.

Because of Finn's great social life, Puck gets to sneak to his house at least once or twice a week. Kurt still receives Mrs. Puckerman's calls and he doesn't mind much since apparently Puck's mom thinks he's a good influence on her son, considering that Puck's grades are getting better and Puck is staying out of trouble. Kurt doesn't feel he's such a good influence on Puck though; if Mrs. Puckerman knew that Kurt was turning Puck sort of gay, she probably wouldn't be this happy about them spending time together.

Kurt tries not to think about that, though.

No one ever suspects anything, and why would they? Who would ever even think that there's something between him and Puck? They keep on fake arguing at school every now and then, and the Glee club thinks they hate each other. No one would ever suspect that someone like Kurt could sneak a guy into his bedroom, and being the only gay teen in Lima, no one would ever guess that he has a boyfriend, let alone that that boyfriend is Noah Puckerman.

But they got so used to their sneaking routines, that now it's something natural for them. Kurt even has some of Puck's clothes hidden in his wardrobe so Puck doesn't have to carry a change with him all the time. Aware that _tonight is not the only time they'll get to be together_, they stopped jumping on each other immediately after Kurt's dad says goodnight to him.

Now, instead, Puck walks out of the closet and prowls around the room for awhile. They watch TV, or some movies. Later Kurt takes him dinner and then they move to bed to _have some fun_ as Puck always says.

They do their homework in the closet, and it's ridiculous that Puck has to stay in there for so many hours, but he never complains. It makes Kurt feel bad, so he spends most of the time in the closet with Puck, sometimes making out and sometimes just being there.

Neither of them get a lot of sleep when they spend the night together and it's not because they stay up all night doing stuff in bed, but because their day starts when everyone else goes to bed. They got used to that too; the first few times Kurt felt like passing out from exhaustion at school, but now he's completely fine when he doesn't get his eight hours of beauty sleep.

"Oh, Jesus! How can that guy bash other people's clothes?" Puck asks, almost scandalized, breaking Kurt's train of thought. "The guy is wearing a suit and shoes with no socks! He looks like a total douche!"

Kurt bursts out laughing. "Puck, that's Isaac Mizrahi. He's actually one of the most important American fashion designers of our time."

Puck turns around, facing Kurt with a big frown of his face. "How can he make clothes for people when he can't dress himself?"

Kurt laughs lowly, playing with Puck's hair. "Fashion designers are eccentric."

"Eccentric my ass. I wouldn't ask for advice about clothes from a guy who looks like a tool."

Kurt rolls his eyes and Puck turns onto his side to face the TV. "Just watch the show."

They continue watching until Puck breaks the silence. "Speaking of dates…"

"We were talking about dates?"

"Yeah, about how to dress on a date," Puck tells him like Kurt is stupid.

"Right…"

Puck turns around again, staring at Kurt. "Would you go on a date with me?" Kurt quirks an eyebrow in surprise. "I mean, I know we're a secret. But if we could, would you?"

Kurt presses his lips together, trying to think of an answer. He never really thought about dates. Actually he did, he thought about dream dates a lot, but that was before falling for Puck. Kurt has thought about a billion different dates he would like to have with his imaginary boyfriend. Yet, ever since he started _going out_ with Puck, Kurt never thought about _literally_ going out with him.

"Why do you ask?"

Puck shrugs. "I always thought you liked all that romantic shit, and we have to stay here all time. Maybe it bores you."

Kurt's lips curve up into a tender smile, actually appreciating Puck's concern. "It doesn't bore me. Does it bore you?"

"No," Puck replies, sounding honest about it.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you're kind of dating a really hot dude," Puck states, obviously proud of himself. "I thought you'd like to show off your boyfriend; make everyone jealous instead of hiding him."

Kurt chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. "You keep me hidden as well."

"But that's what we agreed on and I'm all cool about that. You're not getting my point though; if we could go out, would you want it, instead of staying here?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, thinking about it. They don't really have any chances to show themselves together in public and Kurt is not so sure he wants to flaunt himself with his shiny new boyfriend. When Kurt imagined himself with a boyfriend he did picture lots of romantic dinners, theater plays, and promenades in the park, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, because he would have nothing to be ashamed of. People may have not welcomed the view of him and his boyfriend walking around holding hands, but screw them; Kurt would have done that anyways.

Yet, Kurt finds this secret with Puck very pleasing. It's like they are inside this comfortable bubble. Kurt actually likes what they have now and its secrecy. No one can bother them, and Kurt is comfortable having Puck all to himself. There's a side of Puck that no one sees but Kurt; he's come to find that Puck is much more than the badass, brute jock that everyone thinks he is. Puck is not all rude, or mean, or insensitive. Kurt knows different and it makes him feel special to be the only one who gets the fortune to know Puck in that way.

Kurt feels like they are living in their own perfect world, away from everyone else, where no one can harm them.

He loves this.

"At the risk of detonating another argument with you," Kurt speaks, knowing that what he's about to say could start a fight, courtesy of Puck's paranoia. "No, I wouldn't want to go on dates with you."

Puck frowns immediately, just like Kurt expected. "Why the hell not? I'm not someone you should be ashamed of! I'm the hottest guy around! You totally got the jackpot with me!" he states, sitting up straight next to Kurt and staring at him like he's crazy.

Kurt presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. "I just enjoy being here with you," he admits.

Puck snorts. "You tell me you'd rather stay on your couch watching The Fashion Show with me instead of going to the 'Sticks for some fancy dinner shit," he says, skeptically.

Kurt smiles and nods softly. "I think this beats any dinner we could have," he confesses, straddling Puck's lap and throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "And no, it's not because I'm ashamed of you, or because I don't want guys to know I'm taken. I just like this, being alone with you."

For a moment, Kurt feels completely vulnerable saying this, even more so with the intense way Puck is staring him right in the eyes. "Just the two of us and people can go fuck themselves," Puck whispers quietly, almost reading Kurt's thoughts.

Well, Kurt didn't think it in the way Puck phrased it, but still… He smiles and nods, feeling happy and thankful to see that at least in this he and Puck share the same feeling.

"Cool," Puck mumbles, as his hands find their way to Kurt's hips. "'Cos I like this better too."

In moments like this, Kurt can only melt at Puck's affection. He leans over, placing a small and tender kiss on Puck's lips. Much to his surprise, instead of initiating a lustful making out session, Puck returns the kiss in the same tender way.

Kurt is not sure if he has ever loved Puck more than right now.

"Good," Kurt states, pleased with himself. He's not going to let his guiltiness for making Puck do these things ruin this perfect moment.

Puck grins and taps Kurt ass. "Why don't you change your clothes so we can go to bed?"

Kurt gapes, horrified. "Oh, dear Gaga! It's almost one in the morning and I'm still wearing this outfit, and I haven't started with my moisturizing routine!"

He quickly jumps off Puck's lap, running towards his wardrobe. He's such an idiot! Kurt needs to put his Burberry jeans and Tom Ford sweater onto the 'To Dry Cleaning' rack immediately. What's worse is that Puck wants to go to bed and Kurt feels awful for skipping a moisturizing routine, especially one during night.

Those are the most important ones; Kurt needs to get all the grease of the day off his face.

"'S okay, babe," Kurt hears Puck speaking to him. "You take your time with the moisturizing thing. I can wait."

Puck's words make Kurt stop still. It's actually Puck's tone of voice that surprises him. Puck doesn't sound upset or annoyed in the slightest; he actually sounds honest about that offer. Kurt pokes his head out of the wardrobe, giving Puck –who's still sprawled on the couch– a questioning gaze.

"Are you sure?"

Puck nods, nonchalantly. "Yeah, why not?"

A huge smile appears on Kurt's face. "That's very sweet of you. Thanks."

Puck tilts his head, shrugging in a very nonchalant way and spreading his arms to rest on the back of the couch. "What can I say? I'm just such an awesome boyfriend."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but he laughs anyways. He proceeds to pick a pair of pajamas, not really caring which one he's going to wear because he knows he'll just be getting them dirty in the following minutes anyway. As he's grabbing them from one of the shelves in his wardrobe, his gaze lands upon his shiny, brand new trench coat.

"Oh, look what I got delivered last Monday!" Kurt tells Puck excitedly, taking the coat from the rack and walking out of his wardrobe.

Puck stares at the piece of clothing, arching both of his eyebrows and smiling awkwardly, clearly not understanding the reason for Kurt's excitement but obviously not wanting to upset him with a lack of enthusiasm.

"A black coat," Puck points out, failing at sounding thrilled. "You have a black coat already."

Kurt rolls his eyes, taking the hanger out of the Grenfell piece and throwing it back to his wardrobe. "Just for the record, I have three black coats, but they are all different and unique. And this is a_ trench coat_, a Grenfell one."

Puck shrugs, probably not knowing what to say, and Kurt puts the coat on. It's ladies cut, but Kurt really thinks it looks fabulous on him.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asks, and then he rolls his eyes to himself. "Sweet Dolce, I'm asking_ you_ what you think about my clothes. I'm so sorry," he says, feeling stupid.

"Don't be, and hey, don't take it off," Puck tells him just as Kurt starts unbuttoning the coat.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, his hands still on the buttons. "I know you're not interested. It's fine. It's not like I'm not going to wear it if you don't like it."

Puck lets out a frustrated groan. "I want to see the damn thing, okay?" he states, motioning for Kurt to step closer.

"It's women's' fit, but I love it anyways," Kurt explains, even if he's aware that Puck doesn't care. "And I adore the lining." He opens the coat to show Puck the incredible Dior pink satin.

Puck nods, looking impressed. "You look good in it."

"Really?"

Kurt knows he always looks fabulous, and he's not going to change his ways whether Puck likes it or not, but his fashion is something really big in Kurt's life and this has got to be the first time Puck has ever complimented him for his clothes. Inevitably, Kurt's chest expands in delight.

"Yup."

"It was actually a gift for myself, you know? I saw it in Mr. and Mrs. Smith; Angelina wears one of these in one of the scenes."

An amused and interested grin forms on Puck's face and Kurt blushes. Puck looks, meeting his eyes. "Oh, the one where she jumps off the building? I watched that movie plenty of times; that chick looks really hot."

Kurt lets out a little laugh, feeling ridiculous. "The same. When we came up with the idea of you sneaking in, I told to myself that if it worked out it only proved that we really are meant to be secret agents, so I totally deserved the trench coat that Angelina wore."

Puck laughs, holding Kurt by the hand and pulling him down to him. Kurt ends up on Puck's lap again, trying not to wrinkle his fabulous new trench coat. "You're totally a sexy secret agent," he mutters right over Kurt's lips, and Kurt is instantly melting.

He both hates and loves the power that Puck has over him, because in a matter of seconds Kurt can feel his brain turning liquid at Puck's advances. They exchange a series of slow but deep, open-mouthed kisses; Kurt finds it hard not to get carried away as he grows hornier every second.

A sudden urge to get on his knees assaults Kurt. He still needs to make up for the three-minute blowjob he gave Puck last Friday, and dear Gaga, Kurt wants to do it again so much.

He had played with the idea of giving Puck oral sex for awhile, but only by way of imagining how it would feel and whether it was something gross or not. Kurt was only trying to be a part of Puck's memorable night; he never thought he was going to enjoy it so much. He loved it, and he's not sure if loving it makes him a slut or not, but Sweet Prada, it was incredibly arousing. Being there on his knees, listening to the soft choked moans that Puck was trying not to let out because of what _Kurt_ was doing to him, made him feel incredible sexy.

Kurt loves feeling sexy for Puck and he quickly starts getting hard at the thought of improving on last Friday's performance. Puck moans into Kurt's lips as Kurt rolls his hips against his boyfriend's, but Puck breaks apart and pats Kurt on his ass. "Do your cream routine, okay? I'll wait for you in bed," he says with a husky voice.

Kurt nods absently, showing a lustful grin, and rushes to his wardrobe to change so he can hurry up with his moisturizing routine. The sooner he's done with that, the sooner he can return to Puck's arms.

Puck wakes up to sound of the rain falling outside. His gaze catches upon the alarm clock and there's still two full hours to sleep before having to get up to leave the house earlier than anyone else.

There's no thunder or wind; just the soft rain falling outside was enough to wake Puck up. He's still surprised about being such a light sleeper when he's at Kurt's; usually Puck sleeps like a log, but when he's with Kurt it's like he sleeps with an eye open. Constantly being alert of their surroundings doesn't bother Puck much, though. He's such a freaking ninja.

He rolls over. Either he or Kurt forgot to turn off the lights in the bathroom, so now there's a dim glow that allows Puck to appreciate the sight of Kurt, his boyfriend, sleeping comfortably on his side and completely naked under the covers. It was Puck's idea to sleep naked, and it took a little while to convince Kurt to do it because the guy is always so prudish, but hey, sleeping naked is the most comfortable way to sleep. Also, they touch and make each other come all time, so why should they be all weirded out by their nakedness? Plus, they get so much clothing dirty every night they spend together and this way they don't have to so do much laundry.

They aren't even touching; Kurt has one under the pillow and the other resting over his hips, and Puck has the urge to touch Kurt, but not in a kinky way. Kurt's hair is completely disheveled, which happens to be sickeningly cute, and the peaceful expression on his face is even cuter.

Puck never dug adorable, but ever since he started fooling around with Kurt he's finding that Kurt's cuteness is just as appealing as Kurt's hotness. Not in the same way, of course, but Kurt's cuteness makes Puck smile inside. He feels like a total wuss, but fuck if he cares; it's not like someone's going to find out about that.

Kurt's face twitches, his eyes open tiredly, and he frowns slightly as his gaze meets Puck's. "Puck?" Kurt asks sleepily. "What's that sound?"

Puck smiles; obviously Kurt is just as much of a ninja as Puck is. They really are badasses. He softly caresses his boyfriend's hair. "It's just raining outside, babe," Puck tells him with a smooth voice. "Go back to sleep; it's still early."

Kurt takes a deep breath and nods languidly against his pillow. A second later, Kurt snaps his eyes open, but still looking sleepy and drowsy. "Are you sure? There's still time; I can-"

"Hey, it's cool," Puck cuts him off, using a low voice and still softly caressing Kurt's hair. "Just sleep, alright? I'll do the same."

Kurt nods absently, making Puck smile.

The very first nights together, they used all the time available to get each other off as many times as their bodies allowed them. Puck doesn't feel that urge now; apparently Kurt doesn't either, and Puck thinks it's totally cool. They still fool around, but they are not as needy as they were at first.

Plus, Kurt had this need to make up for the short blowjob he gave Puck last Friday, and even if Puck told him that it had been great, Kurt insisted. It's not like Puck was going to put up much resistance, obviously, so Kurt ended up blowing him twice, leaving Puck completely spent. With a little more time and just a few instructions from Puck, Kurt grew quite skilled pretty fast. So now, he doesn't really have the urge to fool around some more, but even if he did, he wouldn't bother Kurt right now.

Up until a week or so ago, if one of them woke up first they would wake up the other in a sexy way to have some more fun. They haven't done that the past few nights though -well, they have, but not throughout the whole night- and Puck is actually okay with just sleeping with Kurt.

Puck never really slept with anyone before, at least not after getting some. With chicks it was impossible since Puck was forced to flee for his own sake as soon as he finished his business. Otherwise he would have gotten his balls ripped off by some angry father or husband.

It's still weird, but not in a bad way, to wake up next to the person you got some with earlier. It's actually nice, to be able to feel the warmth of another hot piece of body next to you when you wake up. And Kurt is always super awesome with him.

Kurt gets up first, because while it takes ten minutes for Puck to get ready for school, it takes at least half an hour for Kurt to do the same. Sometimes he stays half awake, lazily following Kurt with his eyes, but usually he sleeps some more after Kurt turns off the alarm clock. Then when Kurt is ready, he tenderly shakes Puck awake without saying a word. Puck asked Kurt not to tell him to "wake up," and Kurt had frowned at that request, but he didn't ask further questions, which Puck was glad for since he didn't want to explain to Kurt about his insane dreams and about how it upsets him when he hears those words coming out of Kurt's mouth.

So Kurt shakes him awake smoothly. No one has ever been as attentive with him as Kurt is. At first, it was a total ego boost, but now, it just feels good. Everything feels incredibly right, and when he's with Kurt, Puck is constantly in a very nice, content mood.

Unable to help it, Puck pulls him closer. Kurt opens his eyes tiredly in surprise, but puts up no resistance.

"Let me-"

"Hey, just want you close," Puck cuts him off again. See? Kurt's always awesome; he's freaking tired and he's still up to getting him off. Puck doesn't want Kurt to get him off right now, though; his boy is tired, and he's tired as well, so even if Puck wanted some right now he wouldn't be able to bring himself to disturb Kurt's sleep.

Kurt yawns. "Want me close? Didn't know you were a cuddler, Puckerman," he whispers, obviously mocking him in spite of his sleepy state.

Puck snorts lowly. "Maybe I am, and you'd better not tell anyone, Hummel, or I'll have to shave your head in your sleep."

His boyfriend shuts his eyes, letting out a content laugh and snuggling up against Puck's chest. "Never," Kurt mutters and falls asleep.

A small pleased smile forms on Puck's face. He kisses Kurt on the forehead and proceeds to sleep as well.

**Day 141.**

During lunch break they are both sitting at the Gleek table, but far from each other like usual. However, Puck throws glances at Kurt every now and then, always frowning like he's mad at Kurt so people won't think Puck is giving Kurt love eyes or some shit like that. Puck discovered Karofsky dirty little secret because of the way he was staring at Kurt and Puck is not enough of an idiot like Karofsky to get himself caught.

They've been fooling everyone for over four months, first at being friends and now at being boyfriend; Puck's not going to screw that up now just by staring at Kurt.

But Puck's finding it hard not to stare at Kurt, though, which is stupid. Puck had Kurt all for himself just a couple of hours ago at the abandoned factory, and maybe that's why. Their morning make-out sessions now also include blowjobs, since Kurt is always willing to provide him with them, even if Puck doesn't ask.

Kurt's got to be the most awesome guy on the face of earth.

Mercedes is touching Kurt's hair and Kurt slaps her hand away because _no one messes with his hair_. Puck actually does do that, though, and Kurt looks so freaking delicious with his hair a mess... His boyfriend looks up, meeting Puck's gaze, and Kurt narrows his eyes at him, obviously faking disdain. He then quickly looks back to Mercedes and Puck smirks to himself.

Damn, Kurt's so hot when he's playing this way. Then Puck considers that Kurt is always hot, even if right now he's not sprawled in bed completely horny for him. Instead, Kurt is just sitting there with his always faultless hair, dressed in a black sweater with ridiculously long sleeves, and Puck just wants to lean across the table and kiss him.

Thank God that with Kurt Puck has learned to have some self-control or he'd already be making a huge scene right now, assaulting his boyfriend's mouth in the middle of the cafeteria. Fuck, Puck really hates his self-control. Actually, he hates himself for being such a damn wuss. When did he turn into a clingy boyfriend, barely being able to cope with the distance between him and his boy?

Maybe it's because it's Friday, and while Puck used to love Fridays, now he hates them. Basically, Fridays mean that he won't be able to sneak into Kurt's room until next week, and it's a bitch because Finn usually goes out every Friday after school. Puck knows that Fridays are family night in the Hummel-Hudson house, and having no school on Saturday means they don't have an excuse for Kurt to leave early in the morning, but still… he has to wait a whole weekend before he can be alone with Kurt again.

So maybe it's not that Puck is a pathetic, clingy boyfriend, pining over Kurt; it's just that his boyfriend happens to be very hot.

Puck is not a guy who thinks he needs luck to get chicks, but damn, he can't help feeling lucky for getting Kurt. Kurt's got to be the dream guy of any gay guy, and even straight guys, because Puck's straight and_ man, _Kurt drives Puck insane in a totally cool way.

Sure, he and Kurt have their differences and they spend a lot of time bitching at each other, but it's almost funny when they argue. Puck used to hate chicks bitching at him, but Puck has to admit that sometimes he says or does stuff to make Kurt mad on purpose because the guy is really adorable when he's mad. And when Kurt is not gorgeously mad, he's awesome. Kurt is super caring with him, even when he does stuff like forcing Puck to do his homework. He hates it, but he's aware that Kurt does it because he gives a damn about Puck's future. Kurt is also super hot and great in bed, and it's not every day you find someone who happens to be so damn perfect.

When Puck gets a hot chick, she's sucks in bed. When they are good in bed, they are complete bitches. When they treat him well, they are not attractive at all. It probably happens the same with girls; maybe they can't find a guy who's good at everything.

Kurt is everything though, and that everything is Puck's.

For some reason, the image of Karofsky comes back to Puck. Seeing as the guy is gay, Puck can't really blame him for wanting a piece of Kurt. Puck can only imagine how many other guys are closet case gays, dying to get into Kurt's pants. Surely all of them must want Kurt because Kurt is an easy target, not only because of his flamboyance and for being the only gay out the closet, but also because he's smoking hot and everyone with a pair of eyes can see that.

Puck feels sorry for all the guys who were too freaking cowardly to come out and missed the chance to get a piece of his boy. Puck also feels sorry for all the guys who'll come out and try to get his boy, because there's no way in hell Puck's going to allow that.

"Puck! Hey, Puck!"

Puck blinks, coming back his zoning out and realizing that the whole Glee club is staring at him. He looks at Finn, who was calling his name, and blinks again. "Sorry, brain damage."

Finn gives him an uncomfortable gaze. "I- me and the guys are going to Sam's place after school. Wanna join?"

Shit. He really doesn't, because that will mean that he's not going to be able to be with Kurt just that little bit longer on their ride home. Kurt has preached at him about ditching his friends, though, claiming that Puck needs to spend time with other people. And even if he thinks he doesn't –Puck told him he didn't–, Puck needs to act like his old self, going out with his friends like he used to. They can't afford to raise any kind of suspicion; people need to believe they are as they have always been.

"Sure," he says, reluctantly.

Damn. This means no more Kurt until next Monday. And damn again, he's really turning into a pathetic, clingy boyfriend.

He blames Kurt, of course, for being ridiculously hot because, c'mon, the guy is eating a freaking apple with so much delight on his face that Puck is sure Kurt is teasing him right now. It's torture seeing Kurt's plump, moist lips and _his finger running over the corner of his mouth to remove apple juices_, but not being able to do anything with them. Seriously, Kurt is doing this on purpose. There's no way in hell that Kurt does not realize how sexy he looks right now. He wishes he could take Kurt to bed right now and fuck him until they both pass out.

Puck blinks, realizing his thoughts. Did he just think about fucking Kurt? Puck frowns, analyzing his thoughts.

It's not the first time that the idea has passed through Puck's mind, but unlike the previous times, Puck is not just abstractly thinking about getting Kurt's Big V in order to claim his territory. He's not thinking about future possible suitors that Kurt could have, or getting laid together to make him happy and to make sure that Kurt won't leave him.

Puck knows he's keeping Kurt happy for real, and there's no territory to claim over other guys since Puck is aware that there's not going to be other guys but himself.

But he's actually curious about it. Sure, that's a whole new level on the gay scale, but how many levels has Puck already scaled while remaining straight and very much a stud? _Plenty of them._ So yeah, Kurt's a guy, but kissing him has been incredibly good; dry humping has been even better than it was with chicks; the best hand jobs he's ever gotten have been courtesy of a guy and not a girl; and maybe Kurt hasn't given the best blowjobs ever, but he just started.

Puck knows that with one or two weeks of more practice, Kurt will be right at the top of the list of best blowjobs ever. After all, Kurt's got the top spot in dry humping, making out, and hand jobs. So by the transitive property, if all the sex related stuff he's done with Kurt was the best ever, then sex with Kurt must be the best sex ever.

Did he just use the term _ transitive property_? Man, he really needs to tell Kurt about this; he'll be ecstatic when he sees how much Math Puck is learning with him. Kurt tends to preach at Puck for not paying attention when he explains stuff to him, but man, _ transitive property_? Puck is obviously learning something here and that will shut Kurt's mouth.

"Puck! Hey, Puck!"

Puck blinks, forcing himself out of his train of thought. Sort of, because Kurt is once again watching him and the only thing Puck can think about is how it would be if they had sex and the Algebra that interrupted his former sexy thoughts. Can't these people leave him alone with his mind? Jesus!

"Sorry, brain damage again," he says to Sam, who, just like Finn, gives him an awkward look.

"Er… okay. Lunch break's over," the blond points out, and Puck can see everyone standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

"Okay," Puck replies, standing up as well and meeting Kurt's gaze in the process. Kurt is giving him a hard stare, but Puck doesn't mind much.

He loses sight of his boyfriend once they hit the corridors, but his phone soon vibrates in his pocket. When he takes it out, he reads a text from Kurt.

_Brain damage, twice in a row? Seriously, Puck. Either you start paying attention, or you come up with a better excuse. You're really worrying your friends._

Puck snorts and texts back: _I couldn't just tell them I was thinking about you naked._

He's one hundred percent sure that, somewhere in McKinley, Kurt is blushing furiously and Puck walks to his next class with his head full of sex and Kurt, trying to come up with a classy hint about going all the way.

The only virgin Puck slept with was Quinn, and God knows that ended up like shit. Also, he never really minded losing a chick or two due his lack of tact, but he can't risk losing Kurt by being an idiot.

Puck shrugs to himself. There's no hurry. Sure, he hasn't gotten properly laid in months and he'd love to try full-on sex with Kurt because he's sure it'll be awesome, but it's not like they are completely abstinent. Actually, they probably get off more often than anyone else in McKinley. So Puck's cool about it. He'll figure it out when the moment arrives, but hopefully that will happen soon, because now he's finding it kind of hard to not think about having sex with his boyfriend.

Fuck, he really hates his friends. Puck's not sure how he'll manage to get thought the whole weekend without even touching Kurt. Even less with the amount of sexy thoughts he's having right now…

"Damn," Puck mutters to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **You guy have been awesome with me! I'll never get tired of saying how much I appreciate all your kind words and support. Thank you so much!

**AN: **Enjoy!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Day 146**

Kurt lies by Puck's side with his head resting on his naked boyfriend's chest. Puck has him wrapped in an arm and is tracing a soft pattern on his back with the tip of his fingers. It's late in the night, the house is dark and quiet, and everything is peaceful.

Kurt blew Puck about half an hour ago -it embarrasses him how proud it makes him feel to have grown so skilled in oral sex- and got an incredible hand job in return. Then they just stayed there resting comfortably in their post-orgasm daze. He's still amazed at how good it feels to be naked with Puck on his bed. He was unsure about doing it the first time Puck suggested it, but Kurt stopped worrying about how gay it is whatever they do. Also, Puck was sort of right; they have seen and touched each other, and their clothes get ridiculously messy, so why keep the clothes on? It's not like their private parts are something foreign to them.

Whatever Puck offers, Kurt just embraces it. It may be a little selfish of him to keep Puck in this every homosexual affair, not caring much about the potential damage to Puck, but everything feels just too good.

Kurt is aware that eventually it will blow up in his face. At some point, Puck has to realize all this, because Kurt has awful luck in the romance department and things like what he has with Puck –even if Puck doesn't love him– just don't happen to Kurt.

Experience has proved to Kurt that his love life is destined to fail. He's gay in a town where no one else is gay; he falls in love with straight men, and the only real gay guy who was actually after him was none other than Karofsky and he creeped Kurt out. One way or the other, at the end of the day Kurt's heart always breaks, but at least with Puck, when the time comes and everything goes straight to hell, Kurt will have enjoyed his ride on the road to perdition.

"What are you thinking about?" Puck mumbles.

Kurt sighs. "Us."

"Us? What about us?"

Kurt shrugs. "Nothing. Just that I'm really enjoying this," he admits.

"I'm really enjoying this too," Puck replies with an even voice, holding Kurt's chin up to make their mouths meet in a nice kiss.

Kurt knows Puck shouldn't enjoy this with him, but screw it. They start slowly, but the kisses quickly grow hotter and hotter. Their naked bodies tangle with the other as if they are trying to get as much contact as possible and for some reason it's never enough.

Puck's mouth finds Kurt's neck and Kurt arches his back in bliss, able to feel Puck everywhere in his body. Then the boy is suddenly on top him, pressing their bodies together as one of Puck's hand run all over Kurt's torso, and Kurt throws his arms around Puck, holding him close. Their quickly-obtained erections rub against each other, making them both tremble, but never interrupting their movements.

Kurt already feels dizzy; he can't explain how it is that the more they are together like this, the more intense it feels. The first kiss, the first touch, the first orgasm, the first hand job… everything always feels like it's the most delightful thing Kurt has ever felt; it continues feeling incredibly intense and yet not enough.

They kiss heatedly for several minutes, touching each other non-stop. Unlike any other night together, Kurt can sense the air in the room growing heavier; he can practically smell the lust and the need in the air, as if they were both exuding it.

There's something there that Kurt can't put his finger on, but he knows something's different as they ravish each other's mouths and rub their bodies together, almost frantic for contact. Puck is _different_. While Puck is always eager during their sexy times, right now Puck feels desperate for him and it's incredibly contagious; even if Kurt has always been desperate for Puck, it's only just now that he releases that desperation, without fearing he's showing too much of himself or that he's going to scare Puck away.

Puck suddenly rolls onto his back, dragging Kurt on top of him while they are still kissing and making their hard, bare cocks rub together. Kurt practically burns in lust; caught up in blowjobs and hand jobs, they never really dry-humped each other while completely naked, and it feels incredible.

Kurt moves his hips, pressing his cock against Puck, feeling as turned on as he has ever felt. He bends his legs, putting his knees on either side of Puck's hips, and then he moves up slightly, placing his cock on Puck's belly. This action results in Puck's cock popping up behind him and coming to rest with the head touching his perineum.

Kurt starts rubbing his cock up and down Puck's stomach as they continue kissing as if their lives depended on it. While doing this, his ass rubs up and down Puck's dick, pre-come providing an easier glide.

Running out of air, they break the kiss and pant, staring deeply at each other. Their gazes linger for endless seconds, until Kurt realizes why it feels like it's never enough.

It's because it isn't.

By this point, Kurt is pretty sure that whatever he could want, Puck will fulfill his desires. And Kurt wants it all. Right now, he wants to stop of depriving himself of the incredible benefits that Puck can no doubt provide him. Kurt always enjoys everything they do, but there's always a little voice in his head telling him that he's going too far every time he and Puck take a step further in their relationship.

Puck is on his bed, naked, and he's naked as well. Puck clearly wants him, and it's never been as evident as it is now, so Kurt decides to silence the annoying voice. Kurt wants it all, and he knows nothing good will come from this, but _fuck it_. If he's going to get his heart broken, he's going to do it big. He's going to take everything he can from this before it goes straight to hell, as he knows it will.

Maybe it's a bit suicidal, but right now Kurt doesn't care in the slightest. He has tomorrow and the rest of his life to hate himself for this.

Puck is still staring at him, his look so intense that Kurt can almost feel his gaze penetrating his brain.

"Are you sure?" Puck asks quietly, with a low and husky voice.

Sweet Prada, Kurt didn't even have to say it. He grins, trying to conceal the sudden vertigo he's feeling. They are connected enough to understand each other without even talking, and it makes Kurt feel incredible. But they are about to do something huge and Kurt can't help growing a little nervous.

"Yes," Kurt replies, throwing his arms around Puck's neck and attaching their mouths together again. Puck groans, kissing him back hungrily and full of passion.

"Fuck, yes," Puck growls into Kurt's mouth, but then he breaks the kiss. "You have lube and condoms, right?"

Oh, Dear Gaga…

"I have lube, but not condoms," Kurt says, feeling like the biggest idiot. He finally made up his mind to go for it, but fate obviously is telling him this is not the right decision. "I never expected sex, so-"

"Hey, it's fine," Puck cuts him off, grinning. "We can go without. I'm all clean; I get tested every month until my probation is over. And you don't sleep around so there's no risk-"

"Lube is in the second drawer left of my vanity," Kurt cuts Puck off this time, feeling suddenly impatient.

Kurt is actually glad to know that Puck is clean, not realizing until now that he should have asked that day he gave Puck a blowjob for the first time. Puck has never used a condom while Kurt blew him and Kurt didn't ask him to use one. If Puck had some STD, Kurt would have it now as well…

Puck lets out a little content laugh, placing Kurt carefully back on the mattress and climbing off to get the lube. Kurt squirms alone in his bed, not able to believe he's about to have sex for real,_ with Puck_. Puck returns to bed in a matter of seconds, throwing the bottle of lube over the mattress, and they continue their reckless kissing.

Kurt doesn't realize he's trembling until Puck holds his hands still.

"Hey, easy, babe," Puck whispers. "Are you sure-"

"I am. I really am, Puck. Just don't change your mind, I beg you."

Sweet Dolce, he has to act like he really wants this so Puck doesn't have time to think clearly about what he's agreeing to do. Kurt forces his brain to work properly and to show how much he lusts for Puck because damn, he doesn't just want to have sex with Puck; he_ needs _to have sex with Puck, as much as he needs Puck feeling the same about this.

Puck seems to want it now, so Kurt has to take his chance, seeing as it may be the only one he'll have before Puck realizes that having sex with a guy is something clearly gay.

But he's about to lose his virginity; being nervous is only natural.

"Don't say that, Kurt," Puck whispers in his ear, running his tongue over its lobe. "How could I ever change my mind?"

Kurt breaths out relieved. They are so close, so close to finally having sex that Kurt can barely stand it. Puck kisses some more and Kurt wishes Puck would stop kissing him and start fucking him already, but he can't complain. Puck lies on top of him, resting his weight on one elbow as he runs his free hand all over Kurt's ribs, down and down until Puck's hand find its way to Kurt's ass.

"Fuck, your ass," Puck murmurs between kisses and Kurt grins like mad.

"You like it, huh?" Kurt teases, knowing for sure that Puck loves it.

"It's driven me crazy since forever."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks with a dumb voice, thinking that this is what being high must feel like.

Puck holds his ass tighter. "You have no idea."

"Puck, please. Fuck me now or I'm going to die," Kurt begs, and it embarrasses him how slutty that sounded, but it's the truth. This could be his only chance to do this with the man he loves.

Puck lets out a short laugh. "You're not the only one."

Puck moves off over him and in the darkness Kurt can hear the bottle of lube being opened.

"Roll over on your stomach," Puck tells him, moving away to give him room enough to do it, and Kurt's heart starts pounding fast. He's a mess of nerves but he fights them off. He and Puck are going to have sex; the rest is irrelevant.

Yet, he finds himself on his hand and knees, exposed and suddenly vulnerable. Once again, he's glad it's dark, but wishes Puck would at least touch him, just so he wouldn't feel like he's alone. Kurt can hear Puck busy with the lube, though, until finally he runs one hand all over Kurt's back. It's relaxing.

Kurt turns his head as much as he can and catches a glimpse of Puck, knelt in front of his ass, staring down. Maybe. The dim light only lets Kurt see Puck's silhouette.

"Okay. Are you sure you want this? There's no way back," Puck asks quietly.

Kurt swallows hard. "Do you want this?"

His arms trembles as Puck doesn't answer right away. Kurt licks his lips, growing anxious until Puck finally says, "Yeah. A lot."

Kurt grins to himself. "Me too."

Puck holds Kurt's hip with one hand and Kurt closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then, he can feel the tip of Puck's cock, sticky and cold because of the lube, pressed against his hole and Kurt realizes that this is going to be really bad.

Of course, Puck has never had sex with a guy and neither Kurt has, but Kurt is gay and even if he didn't have a lot of experience or knowledge before Puck, Kurt knows the basics. He has played with himself and read enough to know that you first need some preparation. On top of everything, Kurt is a virgin. He masturbated way too much in his life and he has fingered himself enough times to find his own prostate; he would have done it way too many times if it wasn't so uncomfortable doing it yourself… he's flexible but not that much. So, he is aware that he needs some preparation.

Puck pushes in hard but slow, and Kurt fights the urge to buck and push him off. He can't do anything that could make Puck change his mind. First times always hurt, Kurt is aware, so he'll deal with it.

By the time Puck's cock is no more than an inch inside of him, Kurt is in such pain he bites his lower lip to hold back the tears.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt hurries to say, with the best 'okay' voice he can deliver right now.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Puck breathes out and Kurt laughs faintly.

"Well, I am a virgin."

"Oh, fuck you are," Puck replies hoarsely, as if he just realized that, but not sounding freaked out in the slightest. On the contrary, he seems to like that fact, and just for one second Kurt is drowned again in lust, until Puck pushes his cock deeper.

It hurts so much that Kurt can't even think about how hot it is, what they are doing. He grabs the pillow, just to have something to hold onto, and repeats to himself that he can't yell because he's almost sure that this time his parents will hear him.

Puck pushes his hips forward and the huge head of his cock enters Kurt. Kurt inhales enough air for a thousand breaths and wishes he could let all the air out in a loud scream. Kurt is desperate when he realizes that _that_ was only the head of Puck's cock, because it truly feels as though someone had just shoved a log into his ass.

Kurt pants, taking the pain as best as he can and forcing himself not to make any sound that could make Puck think this is not good. Kurt needs Puck to fuck him, and once again, Kurt reminds himself that this was meant to hurt.

Puck is not fucking him hard at all. On the contrary, he's going so slow that Kurt wants to die. He's not sure if he should ask Puck to shove his cock all the way inside already and stop with the pain once and for all, like a band aid that you have to rip off quickly. But this is not a band aid, and Kurt is very much aware of the size of Puck's cock, so Kurt doesn't ask for anything.

Puck grabs Kurt's hips with both hands, pulling him onto his cock and sliding about more three inches in. Kurt buries his face on the pillow to prevent himself from screaming and wake his parents up for real.

Kurt's body grows rigid and he can feel his cock going limp. What they are doing is not turning him on in the slightest, and while Puck stays still, probably letting Kurt get used to his cock, Kurt decides to get it over with.

He takes a huge breath in, pushes his hips backwards, and with one rough motion he impales himself on Puck's big, hard dick, all the way to the hilt. Puck lets out a surprised and loud moan, while Kurt bites his lips so hard to prevent from screaming in pain, again. What a fucking bad idea; it hurts so much that Kurt wants to die.

"Fuck, _Kurt_," Puck grits between his teeth, and he sounds like he's in pain as well.

His ass is smushed against Puck's hips and Puck's dick is pressed as far up Kurt's ass as either of them can manage. Kurt can hardly stand it; it feels so huge that Kurt fears Puck's cock is going to rip him in half.

But this is it. Kurt wanted it and what's more important, _Puck_ wanted it too. Kurt reminds himself of that. They are having sex; they are finally having sex for real. Both of them wanted this, not just Kurt. It's incredibly painful, not pleasant in the slightest, but Kurt doesn't care about being pleased. What they are doing pleases him enough. Whether it's good or not, Kurt doesn't care.

Puck stays still for long seconds, and then he starts sliding his cock in and out Kurt's ass.

"Fuck, Kurt," Puck grunts. "You're painfully tight."

Kurt laughs, almost desperate. _Tell me about it_, he thinks, but he says nothing. His ass burns and aches; it doesn't seem to get better. Instead, Puck's slow strokes hurt even more and a few tears run down Kurt's cheeks.

"Faster," Kurt asks, his voice quivering.

He doesn't care about the pain anymore. He just needs Puck to come as fast as he can so this can be over. The sex will be done, so pleasure or not pleasure, Kurt will feel achieved because for some reason Puck was okay about having sex with him.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt lets out a sob and he pants quickly to conceal whimper. "Yeah, please."

Luckily, Puck does what Kurt requested. Or not so luckily… Kurt thought it couldn't get more painful, but as soon as Puck starts fucking him faster he's proved wrong. In addition of the ache he's feeling in his ass, he starts getting the biggest headache from all the effort he's making to remain quiet and not let any sound out of his mouth that could either wake up his parents or make Puck think this is terrible and stop fucking him.

Puck fucks him fast but not hard, and Kurt focuses on Puck's panting. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Even if Kurt loves what Puck said, he wishes he could say the same about Puck, so he lies, "You too."

After Kurt says that, Puck increases the speed of his thrusts, making Kurt see stars, but not in a good way. Then Puck goes suddenly quiet and breathes loud and erratically. "I have to slow down or I'm going to come, I'm sorry. You feel so fucking good."

Puck clearly loves to fuck him. That's the only thing that makes Kurt smile and feel good about having sex together. It's almost a turn on, and if he wasn't in so much pain, Kurt is sure that words like the ones Puck is speaking could make his cock grow hard in a matter of seconds.

"Then fuck me hard," Kurt grunts. "C'mon, Puck."

"I'm going to come if I do," Puck whispers, wretched. "It's too soon."

"Please, Puck. I want it."

Kurt hears his own voice, sounding needy, but not for the reasons that Puck must think. Yet, it works, because Puck grabs his hips as tight as ever and starts pounding his cock inside Kurt's ass, fast and reckless. Kurt forces himself not to cry in pain, hoping that Puck will come soon. He's panting loudly and letting out little desperate sounds that Kurt loves in spite of all the hurting. Puck is fucking him, _desperate._

Puck grunts, obviously choking what would be loud moans, and his thrusts become slower and erratic. "God, god,_ god_," Puck whispers, trying not to yell, and when he slows down his movements to complete stillness Kurt sighs, relieved.

Finally.

Puck caresses Kurt's ass with weak hands and slowly starts pulling his cock out. It hurts so damn much that Kurt has a hard time not screaming. When Puck is fully out Kurt lets himself fall against the mattress, his body aching all over.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry," Puck mutters. "I didn't last even five fucking minutes."

Five minutes? To Kurt it seemed like they'd been doing this for hours. "It's okay, Puck," he says tiredly. "Can you please come over here?" he asks, suddenly feeling small and weak.

"Of course," Puck whispers, crawling over the mattress and laying down next to him. Puck holds him in his arms and Kurt couldn't be more glad for that. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're not okay," Puck states. "Fuck, you didn't even come, Kurt. Let me-"

Kurt catches Puck's hand at the exact moment Puck touches his limp cock. "It's fine."

He's so worn out that he couldn't get hard, no matter how much Puck tried to jerk him off.

"You're not even hard. God, Kurt, it was terrible, wasn't it?" Puck enquires, sounding devastated.

The last thing Kurt wants is Puck feeling bad about what they did, and the first thing he wants is to have Puck right there with him. "No, Puck. Don't worry, I'm just very tired."

Puck moves away from him and Kurt freaks out for a second until he realizes that Puck is just trying to push the cover from under Kurt's weight. Kurt moves, feeling a wave of pain hit all his muscles and specially his ass as he does, until Puck can get the blankets from under Kurt and both of them lie down again. Puck covers them and then snuggles closer to Kurt.

Kurt didn't realize how cold his body was until he starts growing warm. Puck is always so warm. A soft smile spreads slowly across Kurt's face. He just had sex with Puck; he can't believe it. Puck wanted him enough to have sex together, and considering that Puck is supposedly straight and doesn't love him at all, it's actually a huge thing for Kurt. And now they are cuddling in bed, naked, and even if Kurt's body hurts all over, he has never felt so good in his life.

They stay in silence for a while, until Kurt yawns.

"You're getting sleepy," Puck points out, letting out a yawn as well.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I'm sorry it was terrible. I shouldn't have done that."

"It was good," Kurt lies, not wanting to hurt Puck's ego.

"No, it wasn't. It really sucked," Puck whispers, falling asleep.

Kurt, instead, has his eyes snapped open, realizing right away the massive mistake he has made.

It wasn't the romantic night Kurt always pictured in his head. There weren't candles, or rose petals spread all over the floor and bed. There had been no sweet and hot foreplay, or a loving exchange of words. Instead, everything was dark and quiet because they are a secret. On the floor there's nothing but the mess of clothes they left hours before, because even Kurt was so embarrassingly eager to get himself naked that he didn't care about throwing his Armani pajamas on the floor. They had nothing but a completely lust driven foreplay and no sweet talking.

The only thing from his perfect dreamed first time that remained in the reality he was given was that in both, Kurt was with the man he truly loved. At the end, that's what matters the most, right? The person you are with.

And yet, right now, it doesn't seem to matter anymore.

He thought that Puck liked it, but apparently he regrets it. It really sucked for both of them, and of course it was meant to be that way. Kurt is, after all, a boy and Puck is straight. They may fool around, but having real sex must have been really horrible for Puck, but he still has to give Kurt whatever he wants, right?

As for Kurt, it sucked as well, and of course it did, because Puck is not aware in the slightest about how gay sex is supposed to be. And why should he know about that anyways? Puck is straight.

He realizes that he made the biggest mistake of his life, and maybe he lost his virginity with the man he loves, but right now that doesn't seem like it will compensate for all the bad things this is going to bring.

**Day 146.**

Puck paces around his room like a wolf in a cage. Last night was a massive disaster and he's the only one to blame. He's supposed to be the Sex God here; he's the one who's always in charge because he's a sex shark, a stud, and when he got his chance to claim Kurt for good, he completely blew it.

He gave Kurt probably the worst night of his life, and what's even worse, it was Kurt's first time, so he'll never forget how much it sucked. Not only could Puck not last more than five fucking minutes, but also, he couldn't please Kurt in the slightest. In fact, he's almost positive that Kurt lied, just to not hurt his ego, when he obviously faked pleasure, which it happens to be quite humiliating.

This morning and afternoon when they were alone, Kurt had been politely distant. He barely made eye contact with him or spoke more than was necessary, and it made Puck feel like hell.

It felt like he was losing Kurt, and that makes him panic.

Puck can't allow himself to be a fucking idiot and lose the best thing he has for himself just because he's such an awful fuck. It was supposed to be great; they were supposed to have the time of their lives, and while being inside Kurt was so good for him, the only thing Puck can think about is that it was terrible for Kurt.

Puck locks the door of his room and turns his computer on. He resolves that he's going to win Kurt back; he needs to make this all better. No one would want to keep on dating a guy who can't fuck. Chicks wet her panties for him because Puck is a god in bed and he knows how to please a lady. Every single chick he's had had the time of their lives. Fuck, until yesterday, Kurt had always the time of his life with him, too. Now…

Kurt is probably considering dumping him… that would explain his cold behavior. Puck can't blame him, since he didn't like to have sex with chicks that were bad in bed. Why should Kurt stick around him? Puck couldn't fuck him right!

This is not about his broken ego. Sure, his ego is hurt, but when Puck Googles "gay sex" it's not because he wants to learn how to do it right so he can be a real sex God who can give the time of their lives to all, men and women; it's because he has the urgent need to make Kurt happy.

Kurt is his boy. Puck is in charge of making his boy happy, because who's gonna make Kurt happy if it's not him? _No one._ That's Puck's job. And Kurt totally deserves to have the best sex in the freaking world.

Google only shows a bunch of links to porn, and damn, Puck has watched porn a lot –not gay though– so he knows that won't help. Porn starts are all experienced, so even if watching porn is all fun, it doesn't precisely help to take tips when you have no experience.

"There, _tips_," Puck mutters to himself, typing 'gay sex tips,' and the results of his search are much different.

Puck opens as many links as he can and they're all quite informative, but it also makes Puck realize that last night sucked more than he thought. And the more he reads, the worse he feels. There are so many things that Puck didn't do yesterday, and what makes him feel like shit for real is being sure that he hurt Kurt a lot.

Puck bites his lower lip as his stomach start clenching. He doesn't want to be someone that hurts Kurt. Maybe before he was the first one harassing Kurt, but things have changed radically. Until yesterday, Puck was someone who made feel Kurt awesome, and doing that also made Puck feel great.

He realizes now that it stopped being just an ego boost to him. Puck has been always the bad boy, the guy you could only expect bad things from. After all, no one is ever good to him, and maybe Puck deserves that, but with Kurt it's different. Puck is good to Kurt, and while he's a badass and not a wuss, it's kind of nice to be good to someone. He's special because Kurt loves him and thinks he's an awesome dude, and Puck doesn't want to lose that.

He spends the following couple of hours reading and reading and reading all the tips, advices, and instructions about how to fuck a guy right. It doesn't seem hard, but there's a big gap between theory and practice. Yet, knowing all the stuff he's learning, it will probably make of their next time -if Kurt gives him another chance- be a better time.

After reading lots of gay sex websites Puck decides to try some gay porn. He finds a couple of free websites –there's no way in hell he's going to pay for any kind of porn– and he watches a couple of videos attentively, trying to get as many hints as he can.

Much to his surprise, Puck doesn't get particularly turned on by watching two guys fucking. Even if it sucked, it was freaking hot fucking Kurt, but watching two other guys doing it… nah. Still, he pays attention.

A little later his mother calls him downstairs to have dinner. Puck turns off his computer and goes to the kitchen, finding his sister already at the table. His mother instantly notices that he's upset.

"Are you alright, honey?" she asks as she puts the food on his plate. His sisters sends him a smile that Puck weakly returns.

"Just a little tired," he lies.

His mother sits at the table with a wide smile. "Well, you'll have to find some strength, because, remember my workmate, Elle?"

Puck doesn't remember, but he nods anyways.

Sarah seems to read him. "The one who has family in Cincinnati," she points out and no, Puck doesn't remember. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Well, she's taking her kids to Cincinnati this weekend. We talked a bit, and we decided to go together," his mother tells him excitedly.

"To Cincinnati," Puck says, and it sounds more like a question. Why is his mother excited to go to Cincinnati? "So you're going to Cincinnati with her?"

"No, Noah. We want to take you! To take you to the King Island Scenic on Saturday and promenade on Sunday before coming back."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! We're going to the roller coasters and the water park?" Sarah squeaks and their mother nods. "Yay! Thank you, mom!"

"I just think we need some family time. Sarah, you're doing well at school, and Noah, your grades are improving so much and I'm so happy for that," she says fondly, taking a bite of her steak. "And this new job has me more relaxed, so I think we all deserve to have some quality time as a family."

Puck is not very excited though. He'd be excited if he wasn't worried about his upset boyfriend. "Mom, I can't go," he says lamely, actually feeling bad for missing a family getaway. He can't even remember when the last time they went on vacation together was. "I can't miss my community service on Sunday. If I could drive, sure, I could come back, it's only two hours by car, but I can't drive and I don't want you to miss a good time because you have to drive me."

Fuck, he's ruining everything for everyone. Can't he do anything right! Jesus…

"Oh," is all what his mother says, her face dropping just like his sister's. Puck continues feeling like shit.

"You have to go," Puck tells them, not wanting to ruin his mother and sister's weekend. "I don't want you to miss this because of me, and it's my fault I have to do my community service. I still have another two months, but we can go somewhere when I'm done with it."

Sarah presses her lips together, obviously torn between wanting to go and not wanting to go without him. His mother looks pensive.

"I don't know, Noah…"

"I'll behave, I promise. You know I'm behaving," Puck tells his mother. "And you've been working a lot; you deserve to have a good weekend. You'll be with your friend and with Sarah."

His mother gives him a sad look. "I really wanted us to be together."

That hits Puck like a slap of his face. He hates having been stupid enough to end up in juvie for an incredibly dumb thing… but maybe it was a good thing. If he hadn't done that, he wouldn't have lost his driving license, Kurt would have never ended up giving him ride, and the accident would have never happened. And it was after the accident that they started working better as a family.

"I'm sorry, ma. But please, go. Makes me feel like shit I'm ruining your weekend."

Her mother nods quietly. "Language, Noah. And I don't want you to be alone in the house. It's not that I don't trust you," she says, and Puck starts feeling a little better at the knowledge that his mother and sister are going to have a great time. They totally deserve it. "It's just… I know I used to leave you two alone for insane hours due my two jobs and extra shifts, but now that I can be at home for longer, the idea of having my kids alone is not something that makes me comfortable. And I hate myself when I think about all the time I left you alone in the house."

"I can call Nana to come here," Puck offers.

"Nana's not feeling well, Noah," Sarah reminds him, and right, their Nana is sick to the stomach yet again.

"Why don't you invite Kurt over?" his mother suggests, and Puck's eyes light up. "You go over to his place a lot; I know he's not comfortable about people knowing you two are friends, but you two will be comfortable here and if he stays here with you, I'd be at peace with myself knowing that you're okay here."

"Aw, how come Kurt never comes over when I'm in here?" Sarah whines.

Fuck, this is brilliant. It gives Puck the perfect opportunity to make up for all the shit he's done with Kurt. He'll need to convince Kurt to agree to stay over at his place, and to make up a story to explain his absence at his own place, though…

"I'll ask him. I'll call him after dinner and let you know," Puck promises.

"Good."

They finish dinner in a better mood. His mother and Sarah are very excited about their little trip, already making plans, and Puck is incredible thrilled about having a chance to make Kurt feel better. It's gonna be hard though; Kurt could understandably not want to do anything with him, even less so spend the night together, but he needs time to make it better.

Considering how distant Kurt has been today, it won't be easy to win him back, but as tomorrow is Friday, at least Puck won't have to wait until next week for a chance to -maybe- stay with Kurt. It wouldn't be wise to let time go by; that will just make Kurt grow colder towards him.

Puck runs upstairs when dinner is over, quickly dialing Kurt's number. It's been a long while since the last time they talked by phone.

For several long seconds Puck fears that Kurt is going to ignore his call and he breathes in relief when Kurt answers. "Hey," he says quietly.

"Are you busy?" Puck asks, knowing they can't talk much if Kurt is surrounded by people, especially his family.

"No. I'm alone in my room."

Puck fidgets in his place. Fuck, he hurt Kurt last night and it makes him very uneasy. "How are you?"

"Good," Kurt states, and Puck knows that's a lie. Also, Kurt is talking using very few words and that's never a good sign. It's clear that he's upset. "You?"

Kurt is not 'good,' but Puck can't do much about that right now, at least not when he's so far from his boyfriend.

"Same here," Puck lies as well. He's nervous, very nervous, and he can't remember feeling this way with any chick in his life. He can barely tolerate to have Kurt so upset with him.

Puck wants to apologize for last night, and to promise Kurt that he's going to do it better. Puck wants to tell Kurt that it makes him miserable to see him so upset and distant. But for some reason, it just feels wrong to say that by phone.

"Er… you still there?"

"Sorry," Puck replies quickly, not noticing that he zoned out. "I'm- Um.. Listen, my mom is taking my sister to Cincinnati this weekend. Apparently, they're leaving on Saturday, early in the morning and coming back on Sunday night."

"Oh."

Yes, _Oh._ Fuck, Puck only grows more nervous. "Yeah, she wanted to takes us all, like… a family trip or something, but I can't go 'cos I have my community service on Sunday, so I'm staying here."

"I see," Kurt says warily. It's obvious that he's quickly realizing what this is all about and of course, he doesn't sound excited in the slightest.

Puck is sure that Kurt is reading it as a night to spend together having sex again, and while those are Puck's intentions –in order to be better at that this time– he can understand Kurt not being very willingly. Kurt not only got zero pleasure last night, but also he got hurt. What Kurt can't see is that Puck did notice that and that there's no way in hell he's going to let Kurt have another round of crappy sex.

So he decides to give Kurt some space, not to freak him out.

"My mom doesn't want me to stay all by myself. She'd like you to come over. I swear it was her idea," Puck assures Kurt, so Kurt won't think that he just wants to fuck him again. Kurt doesn't want him around much, at least not in the sexy way, and Puck can't change that right now, so he better save it all for next Saturday -if Kurt agrees to come- and do everything right from the beginning to the end.

Kurt snorts lowly, sounding almost sad, and Puck wishes the ground would open and swallow him whole. "So you don't want me there."

Shit. How the hell does he answer that? If he says no, Kurt will think he doesn't want him around. If he says yes, Kurt will think he only wants to fuck him! There's no freaking way out!

Puck swallows hard. "I'd like you to be here," he finally says, being honest, and without using a flirty tone of voice as he would at some other time. Actually, he probably sounded as wretched as he's feeling.

Kurt lets out a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "Let me talk to my father, okay? I'll try to make something up to cover my absence," Puck nods, even if Kurt can't see him. "I'll text you as soon as I know if I'll be able to be there."

Puck really hopes that Kurt will at least try to spend next Saturday with him, instead of pretending his father didn't let him do it.

"Okay, thanks. My mom would appreciate that; she said she'd be at peace with herself knowing that you'd be here," Puck says lamely and snorts, not feeling very lucky. "And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow… we can skip the abandoned factory if you want," Puck offers, tentatively. He just doesn't want to make Kurt more uncomfortable, at least until he has time enough to make it all better. Kurt surely doesn't want to hang out with such a loser like him. "We could go to Starbucks instead."

"Of course," Kurt replies icily. "See you tomorrow."

Kurt hangs up before Puck can even say good night. He stares at his phone, trying not to panic. He can practically feel a hole growing in his stomach that barely lets him breath, which turns into a feeling Puck is very familiar with. It's just like in his dreams; it's exactly how he felt every time he woke up in his coma dreams to realize that Kurt was no longer there because he was dead.

Puck can hardly stand it.

A cold shiver runs up his spine, and Puck shakes, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. He doesn't want to be alone; he doesn't want to be without Kurt again. Puck swears to himself that he's not going to lose his boy, especially for something as stupid as being a terrible fuck.

Kurt deserves the best; Puck knows he's the best for Kurt and if he's not the best yet, Puck wants to do everything he can to be the best for Kurt. He's going to show Kurt that he's not someone who'll hurt him. No. Puck is the guy who'll know how to make Kurt the happiest, and hopefully Kurt will be able to see how amazing Puck can be for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I know that the last chapter upset a lot of people, so here they are making it all better! Hopefully you'll like this one! And it's long as hell.

**A/N2: **And thank you sooooo much for the support. Seriously, this fic reached 4oo reviews. When I first started this fic, I was expecting three or four reviews for chapter. Thank you so much!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

**Day 148**

Kurt arrives to Puck's house in the middle of the afternoon, which is okay since he told his parents he was going to have a sleep over with the girl he started tutoring for Math a couple a weeks ago; he can't just disappear from his house the entire weekend without an explanation.

Puck is as nervous as he's ever been in his life, and what the fuck is wrong with him? He's a total stud, he shouldn't be nervous! Yet, he can't help it. Kurt comes inside, carrying a bag of clothes, Puck guesses, and barely making any eye contact with him. Yesterday, they hadn't made any improvement; in fact, Kurt was even more distant when they shared breakfast. They didn't even kiss once.

Puck was stupidly happy when Kurt told him that his father was letting him spend Saturday night with him –or actually with his supposed classmate– but seeing Kurt be so cold towards him makes Puck wonder why Kurt accepted to be with him for almost an entire weekend when he clearly can't stand him.

Shit… Puck really was the worst fuck ever.

"So your dad is okay with this?" Puck asks, just to break the ice, and he really wants to kiss him, but he opts for taking Kurt's bag.

"Yes," Kurt replies with a cold voice, raising his chin. "I told him that during our tuition time the girl and I discovered that we both like the same musicals and designers, so my father didn't ask further questions, basically because every time I start naming designers or performers he doesn't know what I'm talking about. For all I know, I could have told him that we both love all Tom Ford musicals and he'd believe me."

Puck nods, happy to hear so many words coming out of Kurt's mouth. "Let me take this upstairs."

He flees upstairs, dropping Kurt's bag on his armchair and taking a deep breath. This is so damn difficult; sure, Kurt talked a bit more, but he really seems like he doesn't want to have anything to do with him, and Puck doesn't know how to make a first move while Kurt won't even look at him. If he can't work his charms, Puck can't do anything, but he wouldn't even dare to touch Kurt right now.

Puck returns to the living room and offers Kurt a drink, just to fill the silence. Kurt accepts, and much to Puck's surprise, Kurt follows him to the kitchen. It's freaking weird, and it pisses Puck off; he's pissed off with himself because they are not supposed to be this weird and he was the one ruining everything with Kurt.

When he hands Kurt the glass with juice, their fingers touch briefly. Kurt gives him a warily gaze, looking at him for the first time since he arrived, and Puck's throat constricts. Kurt takes a couple of seconds before breaking the contact, which makes Puck want to die.

Why is this so hard? He misses being able to _touch _his boyfriend so fucking much… Wait, are they still boyfriends? Puck hadn't even thought of that until now, and words escape from his mouth before he can stop them.

"You want to break up with me?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow, showing a glimpse of surprise at Puck's sudden words. "I think that it's clearly implied where we stand."

Puck looks side to side, trying to figure out what the hell that means. "It's implied that we're breaking up or that you're not breaking up with me?"

His heart starts pounding hard, and Puck leans against the counter just to have something to hold onto.

"Are you playing with me?" Kurt asks, already sounding upset but avoiding his gaze.

"No, I just want to know," Puck defends himself, growing mad as well. This situation is driving him insane. "It's obvious that you can't stand me, so if you're sick of having such a loser boyfriend then why don't you just say it and dump me already?"

"What on earth are you talking about? I'm the bad one in here!"

"Look, I know I fucked up, but you," Puck says, pointing at him. "You just keep me hanging here! Why did you even come here today if you can't even look at my face? If you don't want to be here, then why did you even come?"

Finally, Kurt stares him right in the eyes and places the glass of juice on the table. He is clearly fuming, but Puck is fuming as well because he can't stand this uncertainty any longer. "Me? _You _are the one who doesn't want me here!"

"What?"

"Your mother wanted me here, not you, remember? You swore it was her idea," Kurt spits out, and Puck curses to himself for saying that. Really, Kurt was going to get it all wrong one way or the other.

"That's not-"

"And _you _are implying I'm the coward in here? That I'm the one who can't end this insane relationship?" Kurt yells at him, completely wound up, walking closer and closer to him. "Why don't you just do it?"

"Why the fuck would I want to break up with you?"

"Oh, please," Kurt sneers at him, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm the one keeping you hanging? I think it's the other way around."

Okay, Puck has no freaking idea how he's the one driving Kurt crazy. He was a lousy fuck, but he didn't play mind games with him during the last couple of days.

"How the fuck is it the other way around? I'm not the one who wants to break up! You, instead, you've been treating me like shit since forever, so I'm sorry if I don't fucking understand you!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

Puck takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He doesn't like to yell at Kurt either, but man, he's freaking desperate. Seriously, does Kurt hate him this much for the terrible sex they had? Kurt shouldn't be this shallow… yet, it was Kurt's first time and… fuck, he's so screwed.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologizes quietly, and Kurt nods quietly.

"Listen, Puck. This has all obviously been a mistake," Kurt tells him, speaking softly now, and Puck's blood runs cold. Kurt's going to dump him for real. "I believe what happened the other night made it clear that-"

"Hey, no," Puck hurries to say, stepping closer to Kurt, but is careful not to touch him. "You can't just dump me 'cos I'm an awful fuck! I know I fucked it up, and that I totally ruined your first time, but c'mon, you can't dump me… just, don't do it."

Man, Puck is hitting the very bottom of lameness. He never thought he would be a guy who'd beg to someone not to be dumped. He doesn't get dumped; he's the heartbreaker. He always has have been. Or it was that way, until now, of course…

Kurt frowns in what seems to be confusion, but Puck doesn't why care because at least Kurt's not saying he's going to leave him. At least not right now.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt enquires, quietly. "You're the one who doesn't want me anymore after we had sex," he says, his voice almost a whisper. "And I understand, Puck, I really do, and-"

"What the hell are _you_ talking about?" Puck asks, not angry or upset, but completely confused.

Kurt stares at him like he's stupid. "You said so," he states, holding his head high.

"Really? 'Cos I can't remember saying I wanted to break up with you," Puck says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said right after that it has been a mistake, remember?" Kurt asks, disdainful. "You regretted it. You said you shouldn't have done it; that it was terrible, that it _sucked._"

Wait. They are talking about different stuff here… Does this mean that their relationship is not completely screwed? Puck's chest grows a little warm at the glimpse of hope.

"Kurt, that's-"

"I get it, alright? I shouldn't have pushed you to have sex with me, and I really understand that it was awful for you, seeing as I'm a guy," Kurt says, looking away.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down, dude," Puck tells him, getting a sharp look from his… boyfriend? Maybe?

"Don't call me dude."

"Sorry. First of all, you didn't _push_ me to do anything, for Christ's sake! I wanted to do it! When are you going to stop acting like you're molesting me?"

"You don't get-"

"Second," Puck interrupts him because, fuck, he should have guessed that Kurt was having another one of his 'I'm a straight guy corruptor' moments. Puck can totally fix this and he's not going to let his chance pass. "You got it all wrong. Jesus… I didn't say it sucked to fuck you, I mean it did," he says, and regrets it right away because Kurt looks hurt. "I meant that it sucked for you. I was shit at it!"

"I said it was fine," Kurt says quietly, once again avoiding Puck's gaze.

"It wasn't. I'm not stupid, Kurt. It was your first time, and I did it all wrong. Of course it sucked, 'cos it shouldn't have been that way," Puck tells him, talking seriously now. It hurts his ego having to say this, but fuck, he has to suck it up. "We should have had a great time, and I lasted even less than five minutes! You lost your V card in less than five minutes and on top of everything, you didn't enjoy it. I hurt you, and I hate myself for that."

Kurt stares at him intensely, making Puck feel really small. "I wanted it to happen. I wanted you to do it."

"Of course you did; you love me," Puck states, and for the first time, Kurt's love for him feels like a big responsibility. "I know you wanted it, I just… fuck, Kurt. I didn't rise to the occasion. I shouldn't have been something bad for you."

Kurt steps closer to him and hesitantly raises his hand, holding Puck's cheek. Puck can't help shutting his eyes and leaning into it. Fuck, he missed Kurt touching him so freaking much. "You're not something bad for me."

"Don't try to make me feel better about this," Puck replies, being honest. "It makes me feel like shit."

Kurt takes his hand away like he's burning, turning around so they are not facing each other anymore, and Puck curses to himself. "Sorry, I-"

"I was the one fucking it up, Kurt. I should be making you feel better, not the other way around."

"You don't want to be with me," Kurt whispers.

"Says who?"

Kurt turns, meeting Puck's gaze with a cold, sad smile on his face. "You? Ever since last Thursday you've barely touched me. Yesterday we went to Starbucks because you wanted to, so we didn't have to do anything together at the abandoned factory. I'm here because your mother wanted me to be, not you."

_What?_ Puck can't believe this. "I thought you were mad at me! You were all cold and distant since the very morning after! I thought you were mad at me for being such a lousy fuck and that you wanted to dump me!"

Kurt's face grimaces, looking shocked. "What? You thought I didn't want you anymore because sex wasn't good? For Gaga's sake, Puck! Do you honestly think I could be so heartless? That I would want to end everything because of something so stupid and insignificant?"

"It's not something stupid! No one wants to be with someone who can't fuck right, and I totally get it!"

"Would you dump me if I didn't satisfy you in the slightest?"

Puck opens his mouth to retort right away, but no words come out. He frowns, thinking about what Kurt said. There was a big 'Of course' right on the tip of his tongue, since Puck never stuck around chicks that sucked at sex, but Kurt is not one of those chicks. They may have been getting off together for a while now, which was great of course, but Puck had wanted Kurt around even before they started fooling around…

The sexy times were just an awesome bonus.

"No, I wouldn't."

"And_ you_ are the one being a sex shark, as you said. So why do you think I'd do that?"

Puck shrugs. "I don't know; it seemed obvious. But if you didn't want to dump me, then why did you back off? You were all cold, so I tried to stay away, to not upset you."

"I-"

"Wait… You don't want to dump me." Puck cuts him off, realizing just what they are saying. Kurt quirks an eyebrow but says nothing.

Kurt doesn't want to dump him for sucking at sex. Kurt just said that he wouldn't do that, and fuck, Puck feels like he a huge weight has been lifted off his chest. Kurt just said he wouldn't do that, and that's all that matters. Puck tentatively takes a step closer to Kurt and holds his hand, causing Kurt to take in a shaky breath.

Puck grins to himself, because Kurt's hand is in his, reminding him that Kurt is very much there, with him.

"Puck, we shouldn't do this," Kurt says quietly, but he doesn't let go the boy's hand.

Puck snorts, and shit, he's dying to kiss Kurt already. "Why the hell not? You want me, I want you. Period."

Kurt stares at him, his eyes are suddenly glassy. "You still want me?" he asks, with a quivering voice that makes Puck's stomach flip. His boy is hurting, and he needs to make it better.

"'Course I do, babe," Puck replies tenderly, cupping Kurt's face with his hands and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Kurt lets out what sounds like a strangled sob, throwing his arms around Puck's neck right away, pressing himself against Puck and kissing him back desperately. Puck holds Kurt tightly, shoving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and man, he missed this so frigging much!

The kiss is frantic and needy, but not in a sexy way. Puck is not feeling horny right now, and neither is Kurt; Puck can read him that well.

Puck breaks the kiss, noticing that there are tears under Kurt's eyes. Kurt is distressed, and it kills Puck to see him like this, so he pecks him softly on his lips; Kurt trembles under his touch, and he quietly pushes Kurt's head, making him rest it on his shoulder.

Puck can feel Kurt's body easing against him, and Puck relaxes a bit. "I really thought you didn't want me anymore," Kurt whispers tiredly.

Puck kisses Kurt's hair, holding him even tighter just to make a statement. "Don't say stupid shit. You should have seen me these past few days; I was going nuts thinking you wanted to dump my ass."

A shaky small laugh escapes from Kurt's mouth. "I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one feeling miserable."

A few of hours later, Puck is laying back on his bed with an arm wrapped around Kurt, pressing him to his side. Kurt's head rests comfortably on Puck's chest as they both watch TV. Both of them are chilled, which is cool, or at least Puck thinks so. They are back together, and easy with one another; no more weird stuff going on between them, and for that, Puck is very grateful.

Puck still feels a little nervous, though; he didn't expect that the prospect of breaking up with Kurt was going to shake him up so badly. Even if they are cool again, it's like he can't get rid of that damn freaking feeling of the world coming to an end at every other second. Maybe he's being a bit paranoid. He doesn't actually think that the world is going to blow up at any second, since things with Kurt are back to normal, but still, it seems like a tiny part of that feeling still runs through his veins.

That's probably the reason why they've hardly taken their hands of each other since they got their issues straightened out. Usually they can't keep their hands off each other because they're turned on, but neither of them is right now, or at least Puck isn't and he's pretty sure that Kurt isn't either. In fact, Puck is almost positive that Kurt is feeling the same way as himself.

His mother has called twice already; once a little after he and Kurt yelled at each other in the kitchen, and another one just a little while ago, to talk with Kurt both times. Puck thinks that his mother called again to make sure Kurt was still there, considering that it's getting dark or something. Kurt assured to her that he's staying over, but Puck knows that his mother will call again tomorrow morning.

What worries Puck right now is that he knows they should get up to make dinner or at least to order something, but Puck's not hungry and too comfortable where he is to get up. Plus, Kurt is fast asleep; he's been dozing off and on for the past few hours, but Puck doesn't mind much.

Puck moves quietly on the bed, trying to roll onto his side without waking Kurt up, but he fails, since Kurt snaps his eyes open as soon as Puck slides himself out from under Kurt.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe," Puck replies, making himself comfortable, face-to-face with Kurt. "Sleep well?" he asks, caressing his bangs softly.

Kurt nods. "I hate being such a light sleeper when I'm with you. I can't remember the last time I slept more than three hours at once."

Puck snorts. "Same here. But hey, that's what makes us ninjas."

"Secret agents."

"Secret agents, fine," Puck laughs, placing a small kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt returns the affection tenderly, but seconds later Kurt's arm is wrapped around Puck's back, initiating a great wet kiss. Immediately, Puck starts feeling aroused for the first time in days; really, almost break ups are a total mood killer. Puck runs his hand all over Kurt's back and ass, and when he reaches Kurt's thigh, Puck lifts the boy's leg, hooking it over his hip and making their groins press together.

Kurt writhes, letting out a moan; he's already getting hard just like Puck is, and man, this is Puck's chance to get Kurt well laid for real.

"Puck, wait," Kurt breathes out, pushing Puck away.

"Wha-"

"We- we shouldn't do this," Kurt says, sitting up straight on the mattress, and not looking at Puck.

Puck feels like the biggest loser, but he stays where he is, lying on the bed; despite how much he wants to grab Kurt and make him lay by his side again, he really doesn't want to upset him. "I promise I'll make it better than the last time. I swear. I read lots of stuff and watched videos and everything."

Kurt is completely flushed, trying to fix his hair with his hands, but he stills when he hears Puck's words. "It's not because of that."

Puck frowns. If it's not that Kurt doesn't want to risk having a potentially awful fuck again… "Then what is it?"

Kurt sighs, looking away once again, and Puck is starting to hate when Kurt won't look him in the eye. "Don't you think it's a sign? Actually, not a sign. A huge Broadway marquee with lights and everything."

"Broadway? What the fuck does that has to do with anything? What sign?"

"You read stuff and watched videos?" Kurt enquires, but it's obviously rhetorical. "You shouldn't have to do that, don't you think?"

"Er… why? I want to fuck you good."

Kurt blushes even harder. "There's a reason why it didn't work out the first time, which happens to be that I'm a guy."

Puck groans tiredly, feeling very annoyed. "Again with that? Jesus, Kurt, how many times are we-"

"Don't you play this down, because it's not something that doesn't matter," Kurt states, almost angrily.

Puck sits up straight, right in front of Kurt because, hell, they are not going to argue about this, yet again. "It doesn't matter to me! What the hell does it has to do with us getting laid?"

Kurt snorts, staring at Puck like he's stupid. "Everything?"

"Please, Kurt. Gay people get laid all time, maybe even more than straight people, so I assume that's 'cos sex between guys kicks ass, or something. So sorry, I don't think it's about being straight or gay."

"Exactly. Gay people apparently have great sex," Kurt says, sternly. "Now, you are not gay. This wasn't comfortable for you, or natural or-"

"Kurt, please, it was my first time," Puck defends himself. It's not an excuse; it's just the plain truth. "Do you think that people's first time is awesome sex? Well, welcome to real life, it's not. Even less between two people who had never gotten laid, you know?"

"You have."

"Yeah, with girls-"

"My point exactly," Kurt interrupts him, clearly irritated.

"And my first time then sucked as well! I wasn't born a sex shark, for Christ's sake! First times are awkward, 'cos it's something you've never done before. No matter how much porn you watched, it's you doing all that stuff for the first time. During first times, even more if it's between two virgin people, someone usually end up getting no pleasure, if not both of them, or coming too fast, or not getting it up at all 'cos you're a nervous wreck!"

Man, it's terrible having to admit that his past as a lady killer hasn't always been perfect, but maybe Kurt will get the point.

"I… I can't help thinking that it would have been different if I had been with someone who's really gay," Kurt says quietly. "Virgin or not."

Puck snorts, not welcoming Kurt's words at all. "Believe me; if you had done it with someone really gay, but a virgin, it probably would have sucked as well, 'cos hello? First time for both."

"You don't know-"

Puck twitches his face in disgust, unwillingly picturing Kurt with someone else in his head. "Jesus, Kurt! Why do you make me think about you with some other dude? _I _am your boyfriend!" Shit, Puck feels really devastated. He moves away, sitting at the edge of the bed, away from Kurt. Does this mean that Kurt never really wanted him?

"Hey, don't be upset," Kurt tells him softly; Puck feels Kurt's hand caressing his back, but Puck moves away from the touch. He doesn't want any pity.

"How can I not be upset? You're practically telling me you wanted to get laid with someone else, not me," Puck states, and fuck, that hurts a lot more than just to his ego.

"I've never said that," Puck turns around, staring at his boyfriend skeptically. "I really wanted you. But after we did it, I couldn't help thinking that what we have may not be the best for you."

"'Cos I was an awful fuck? You assumed that 'cos I was an awful fuck? Really, Kurt?"

Man, he can't believe it. This is so stupid.

"No. It's because I think you would have been better if I was a girl," Kurt replies lamely.

Puck frowns, because by now he starts remembering that Kurt never told him why he backed off. If Kurt didn't shut him down because of the bad sex, then why? _Oh_. Puck is pretty sure he's got it now, and he wants to smack his boyfriend upside the head.

"This is why you stayed away from me, right?" Puck asks, and Kurt looks up at him intensely. "You said I said it was a mistake and shit; you thought I had some freak out or some shit like that? That I didn't want you anymore 'cos I had sex with you and you're a guy?"

Kurt looks down, avoiding Puck's gaze again, and Puck rolls his eyes. "No, I just… I mean, I just- yeah. I did think that."

"Jesus, Kurt," Puck breathes out, scooting closer towards his boyfriend. "Can't you just drop that shit? Yeah, I fucked you and you're a guy, so freaking what?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a bit gay for you?"

Puck is getting really annoyed. "No, I don't. You know, while I was watching gay porn to figure out what to do to you," Kurt blushes furiously, and Puck really considers that he should start picking his words more carefully when speaking to Kurt. "Whatever. I didn't feel turned on in the slightest."

"See? You clearly don't like this, so why should we push-"

"_You_ turn me on, alright? I wouldn't go fooling around with you if I didn't like you. For Christ's sake, you're my boyfriend! I don't like dudes, but I like _you_, and fuck it, I don't even think about that much. I want you; so freaking what? I don't think I have to give anyone any explanations. Shit, I don't even give myself any explanation; I just do whatever I want. Period."

Kurt snorts, icily. "So is that easy for you."

"Yes! It is! Do you realize that you're the one who always freaks out? If I don't freak out every time I want to lay a hand on you, I don't get why you should do it for me! 'Cos if you tell me that, hell, you don't want me, then I'll leave you alone, 'cos I won't force you to do any shit with me, but guess what? You_ do_ want me, so why do you freak out for me, when I'm totally cool with you? It's really annoying, Kurt. Just let yourself enjoy this, for Christ's sake."

A tear runs down Kurt's face, and Puck feels like shit. "It's really hard, you know? Even more so when people think that I go around somehow converting straight men. You're straight, but you're my boyfriend, so does it mean that people are right?"

Okay, now Puck understands everything much better, and instead of feeling like shit, now he feels angry, but not at Kurt. Puck realizes that Kurt is much more vulnerable than he seems, and he immediately determines that he's not going to let stupid people hurt his boy.

Puck is the man; he has to take care of Kurt.

He crawls over the bed and sits next to Kurt, wrapping him in an arm. "You know, I swear that one of these days, I'm gonna break into your house and punch Finn in the face for putting those stupid thoughts inside your head. And maybe your dad, too, for agreeing with your dumb brother."

Kurt lets out a small laugh. "I think my dad would probably kill you before you could lay a finger on him."

Puck shrugs. "Worth the try," he says, kissing Kurt on his cheek. "We're cool together, Kurt. Remember what I said? Just you and me; other people can go to fuck themselves. Don't let others screw up what we have. Us? Together? We kick ass, babe."

Kurt turns to him, showing a small smile. "We really do."

They share a small kiss; Puck can tell Kurt is more relaxed, but he knows it's going to take a while to make Kurt forget about all the shit his family put in his head. Puck doesn't mind, though; he assures himself he'll work hard to send anything and anyone to hell that dares to disturb his boy.

They end up making out, laying on the bed with Puck on top of Kurt. It's not heated, or desperate, or hurried; it's just comfortable. The ghost of sex is still haunting Puck, though, even if it's going to break the easy mood.

"I really want to do it again," Puck says between kisses.

Kurt stills, giving Puck a long look. "I don't think we should," he lets out in a regretful tone.

Puck presses his lips together. "If you don't want us to do it again, considering how much it sucked last time, I get it and I won't push you. But please, don't say no 'cos you're freaking out for me. I'm not freaking out, and I really want to make it better for you."

Kurt looks uncomfortable again. "I don't know, Puck."

"C'mon; it really kills me to know you had such a shit time. I should have been better, I'm a sex shark."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "So this is you trying to clean your sex shark reputation?"

"Why do you take everything I say in a bad way?" Puck asks, almost upset. "I want to be great at sex, yeah, but it also makes me angry to know you had a bad time. Even if it wasn't with me, and fuck, again, why do I have to think about you with someone else? Whatever, it's just not right that all you know about real sex is that it sucks. You deserve better. You deserve to have the greatest sex ever."

Kurt keeps on staring at him, looking pensive, until he nods quietly. "You promise to make it better? I don't want to hurt your ego, but it wasn't pleasant at all. The only thing that made me feel good was knowing that I was with you."

Fuck, that really hurts, but he has to suck it up. "I swear; I'll do my best to make sure you have the time of your life."

Puck quickly puts his mouth on Kurt's, starting a very wet kiss. Kurt is still tense under his touch, but little by little he starts relaxing.

Puck has a perfect plan that, if it works, will allow him to regain his sex shark title.

He starts running his hands all over Kurt's clothed body. While most guys like to be touched just on their dicks, Puck knows how much Kurt loves being touched everywhere. Must be the lack of body contact Kurt receives from everyone else. Puck thinks it's pretty sad that most of the guys won't even pat Kurt on the shoulder, but at the same time he's fine with it, because he doesn't really want other guys touching his boy.

There's a huge amount of guys who could have touched Kurt not in a sexual way, but fuck it. Now Puck is doing all that, to compensate for all the guys who never dared to touch his perfect boy, fearing him like he's the Black Death walking. Puck is going to make it up to Kurt for all those assholes.

He buries his face on the hollow of Kurt's neck, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with that amazing male perfume of Kurt's that Puck loves so much. He nibbles Kurt's sensitive skin softly, making Kurt let out the first moan of the evening. Puck grins, feeling achieved, and trails the back of his knuckles along the inside of Kurt's thigh, pressing the back of his hand firmly against Kurt's crotch when he reaches it.

Kurt squirms and spreads his legs a little more as a sign of approval, instead of going straight to his business; Puck decides to do everything he can for Kurt. After all, right now, it's all about pleasing Kurt.

It's a bitch having to be propped on an elbow, since he can't properly use one of his hands, so Puck reluctantly takes his free hand from Kurt's crotch to caress the front of his expensive shirt, opening its buttons. Curling his other arm under Kurt's lower back, Puck draws him closer, and with Kurt's shirt now half open, Puck lowers his head and takes a nipple on his mouth, circling it with his wet tongue until it stiffens.

"Oh, God," Kurt says faintly, wrapping his long arms over Puck's shoulders and caressing his biceps, letting out these small, choked whimpers that Puck loves so much.

Puck does the same with the other nipple for a little while, until he decides that Kurt is awfully clothed and starts taking Kurt's shirt off.

"Can we turn off the lights?" Kurt asks with a small voice.

"Anything you want, babe," Puck replies huskily, taking the remote to turn off the TV and then turning off the light of his nightstand.

Puck takes his shoes off and kneels on the bed, listening as Kurt sits up straight and gets rid of his shoes as well. It's weird having to undress like this, since it wasn't until a couple of nights ago that they started getting naked together. And they usually do it in a highly lust driven moment, desperately removing each other's clothes, but Puck is not in the mood to rip Kurt's clothes off right now. He doesn't want to make Kurt nervous. It didn't make Kurt nervous before, but of course, when they got each other naked then it wasn't to have a possibly awful session of sex.

Kurt is giving him a second chance, and Puck cannot fuck this up, so he leans over Kurt, kissing him softly, and starts removing his shirt gently, caressing Kurt's shoulders and arms as the shirt starts sliding off.

Kurt lets out a pleased sigh inside Puck's mouth, tugging Puck's tee upwards, and he obviously gets the hint. Puck breaks the kiss only to take his tee off quickly and reattach his mouth with Kurt's.

Puck pushes Kurt back against the mattress and continues to kiss him. A shiver runs down Puck's spine as he feels Kurt's soft hands caressing his back, and Puck starts applying tender, soft kisses all over Kurt's sharp jaw, then moving down his neck. When he reaches Kurt's chest, Puck runs his tongue all the way down to Kurt's belly, shuffling himself to the end of the bed.

Puck kneels by Kurt's side, unbuckling Kurt's pants and taking them off along with his underwear. He can hear a shaky sigh coming from Kurt's mouth, and after dropping Kurt's pants on the floor, he quickly fists Kurt's hard erection.

"Oh, _God,_, Puck," Kurt moans, making Puck grin. He needs to keep his boy in the right mood.

There's a lot that Puck needs and wants to do, but having Kurt like this because of him messes with his head a quite lot and he doesn't know what to do next. Then he remembers that he has to prepare Kurt, finger him. He put the lube strategically under the end of his bed, having previously thought about a comfortable position that wouldn't involve Kurt on his hands and knees.

Puck crawls to floor, kneeling at the end of the bed, and with his arms he hooks each of Kurt's legs and pulls him to the edge of the mattress in a quick motion. Kurt startles, but says nothing. Kurt usually loves being manhandled in bed, Puck learned long ago, but this time Kurt is quite jumpy so Puck regrets having done that.

Kurt may have said nothing, but Puck notices the tension in his muscles. "Relax, babe," Puck tells him with a smooth voice. "I'll be nothing but good to you."

Man, he really traumatized Kurt, and it makes him feel like shit.

Puck runs a hand all the way up Kurt's leg, from his knee back to his cock, and Kurt tenses again, but in bliss.

What's supposedly next is taking the lube and starting the fingering, but Kurt's cock is right there in front of his face. He's never had Kurt's cock so close to him, and he had no plans to give Kurt a blowjob because that's a whole new label of gay but... Man, he's already fucked a guy, right? So why not suck Kurt off? After all, this isn't some random dude; this is his boyfriend. And Kurt deserves everything he could get from sex, so why should Puck deprive him from getting his dick blown?

It mustn't be rocket science. The first time Kurt blew him, Puck felt freaking amazing, and it was Kurt's first time doing such a thing. In addition, Kurt's never been given a blowjob, unlike Puck, so it'll feel good to him no matter how skillful it is or not.

Puck keeps on working on Kurt's cock with his hand until he decides to man up and suck his boyfriend's dick. Puck's a stud; he's not going to act like a chicken at the prospect of giving his boyfriend a blowjob. Jesus! Worse stuff than his boyfriend's cock hasn't scared Puck away.

So Puck stops thinking about stupid shit, and just like he resolved one second before, he takes Kurt's cock into his mouth; Kurt sits up straight violently, right away, letting out the loudest moan Puck has ever heard coming from his mouth.

Puck grins around the cock in his mouth. It's not particularly terrible, but it's not particularly pleasant either, at least not physically. Yet, seeing Kurt coming undone like this, it's incredibly hot, and Puck's cock immediately starts aching in the pants that for some stupid reason he's still wearing.

Trying to imitate the things Puck enjoys the best while he's getting blown, Puck swirls his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock, keeping his lips wrapped around the hard shaft, enjoying how close to him Kurt is literally falling apart.

Kurt is practically hunched over him; he can feel Kurt's erratic breathing almost over his face, and his choked, pleased moans sound even louder, resounding inside Puck's head.

"Puck," Kurt whimpers, placing his quivering hands over Puck's shoulders.

Puck keeps on sucking and stroking Kurt's cock with his hand, because mouth and hand at the same time is the best thing ever. Puck bobs his head up and down eagerly; there's nothing he enjoys more that turning Kurt into a hot mess, and it's obvious that Kurt is really having the time of his life, because Puck really is a sex god. Okay, maybe he's not the best at sex with guys –yet- but he's giving his first blowjob to a guy and he's doing it like a total pro.

Sadly, Kurt is too big to try to deep throat him –at least during a first time- and Puck doesn't really want to embarrass himself right now when he's doing so great, so he takes as much of Kurt's cock into his mouth as he can take without gagging, loving the little moans and cries coming from above him.

Kurt's nails dig into the flesh of Puck's shoulders. "Puck, stop," he almost cries out, almost devastated. "I won't last much longer."

Damn, he really wants to keep on sucking him; it makes Puck feel like he's a total sex shark. But, it's Kurt's night, and Puck will do whatever Kurt says, so Puck takes his boyfriend's cock out of his mouth, running his tongue over the underside of it in the process, but he keeps stroking it with his hand.

"Okay," Puck replies, still being able to feel the salty taste from Kurt's pre-come in his mouth. "But man, I'm so sucking you off later. I've so should have done that ages ago."

Kurt lets out a weak laugh, falling back onto the mattress. "You shouldn't like-"

"Don't start with the gay thing again," Puck cuts him off, playfully. "Or I'll suck you off until you die from bliss, and hell, I'm so gonna take the credit for that killer blowjob when the cops start investigating your death."

Kurt laughs some more, but his laughs turn into a moan since Puck is still stroking his cock, and Puck gets a brilliant idea. It would actually be brilliant to unbutton his jeans and release his massive hard-on, but instead, Puck quietly reaches for the lube with his free hand and skillfully opens it one-handed, squeezing the plastic tube until the lube drops into his fingers.

He planned to have Kurt on his hands and knees to prepare him, since Puck found out it was the most accessible position, but considering his surroundings, he could do it even better.

"Put your feet up in the mattress, babe," Puck tells his softly. Hesitantly, Kurt does it, giving Puck better access to his ass. He carefully probes Kurt's hole with his sticky finger, making Kurt hiss in surprise. "I'll be gentle, promise."

"Okay."

Puck runs his finger over and over around Kurt's entrance, pumping Kurt's cock at the same time just to give his boyfriend something pleasant to focus on. He takes his boyfriend's dick into his mouth again, sucking it as he slowly slides his finger into Kurt's hole, and Kurt tenses, but moans at the same time, so Puck assumes he did well.

He keeps his finger inside Kurt's tightness, not moving at first to let Kurt to get used to the intrusion, until he hears him say, "Please move."

Puck remembers that long ago, Kurt told him that he'd masturbated himself this way, so he decides to take Kurt's lead on this one. "You tell me what feels good, okay?"

"Um hum," Kurt replies faintly, relaxing slowly as Puck pushes his finger in and out.

"Is this alright?"

Kurt sucks some breath in. "A bit uncomfortable, but not painful."

Well, Puck takes that as a good start. They continue doing this for a few minutes; Puck can feel the drops of sweat running down his forehead. He works carefully on his fingering because the key to a pleasant fuck –or at least a non-painful one– is good preparation. Kurt asks him for another finger, and Puck squeezes Kurt's cock tighter when he slides a second in.

Kurt moans some more, and they repeat the actions until the third finger. It seems to take forever, but be fast at the same time, because when Kurt tells him he's ready, Puck feels nervous and he asks himself 'already?' He's been fingering Kurt for a while, but they are about to fuck again, and Puck can't help feeling nervous. He could fuck it up again.

Yet, unlike the previous time, Kurt is fully hard. Puck kept him aroused all this long way, and Puck notices he's painfully hard as well. He was so focused on his boyfriend that he completely forgot how hard he was.

He removes his fingers carefully from Kurt's hole, and stands up, because he's still wearing his stupid jeans.

"Why are you still wearing your pants?" Kurt asks, as he listens to Puck unbuckling his belt.

"'Cos I'm an idiot," Puck admits, making Kurt laugh, and that's cool because Kurt's laugh means he's relaxed.

"Just come to bed already."

Puck gets rid of his jeans and underwear in record time and picks the lube from the floor before climbing to the bed, lying on top of Kurt, who's already situated himself in the middle of the mattress. Puck kisses him passionately on the lips, rubbing and pushing his body against Kurt. Puck's cock feels as if it wants to explode, and he's aware it's going to be hard to last, but damn, he needs to. And he has plenty of stamina, so he totally can last long enough while fucking, no matter how painfully hot Kurt is.

Puck moves away from Kurt to lube his cock, then notices his boyfriend is starting to roll onto his back.

"Wait, don't," Puck blurts out. Kurt stills; in spite of the darkness, there's still some dim light in the room due the streetlights, and Puck sees how Kurt is staring at him questioningly with an arched eyebrow. "I know that being on your knees would be the best but, can you stay on your back?"

Damn, he feels like an idiot and like the biggest wuss, but he'd like to be face-to-face this time. Puck is all for doggy style, but fuck, Kurt deserves some romantic stuff or whatever.

Kurt says nothing for what seems like forever, so Puck speaks again. "Sorry, I was stupid. You'll be more comfortable if-"

"No," Kurt cuts him off. "I'd like that."

See? Puck knew Kurt wanted missionary style. He's totally the man.

After applying a good amount of lube on his cock, Puck grabs a pillow and motions Kurt to lifts his hips a bit, setting the pillow under his butt. Puck places himself between Kurt's spread legs, and bends over to share one last hot kiss before they start.

"Don't lie to me, okay?" Puck whispers. "Tell me if it hurts. I don't wanna hurt you."

Kurt nods, caressing his cheek. "I will, I promise."

Puck strokes his cock some more, and then he pushes the head against Kurt tight entrance, sliding in just a little. Kurt gasps, and fuck, he's not as painfully tight as the last time, but he's damn tight. Puck doesn't dare to move, and it's even hard to breathe since he's so damn hard and Kurt's so damn tight, but he remembers he can't fuck it up this time.

"Keep going," Kurt commands with a shaky voice after several seconds.

"You sure?"

He's really not sure if he should trust Kurt, considering that Kurt is sweet enough not to hurt his ego, even if he's in pain.

"Yes, Puck. I'm not going to break."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me," Kurt replies, sounding annoyed. "It's still not comfortable, but it doesn't hurt. C'mon."

"I'll go slow," Puck tells him, and just like he said, he pushes his cock all the way inside, very slowly and as gently as he can.

"Oh, God," Kurt breathes out; he's trembling under Puck's touch and Puck runs a hand carefully over his boyfriend thigh, feeling utterly guilty.

"I'm sorry. We can stop-"

"No. No, just give me a few seconds."

"You don't have to-"

"Puck, I really want to do this well," Kurt says with a faltering voice. "It's been good so far."

Puck nods quickly, feeling quite better. At least he knows for sure now that Kurt wants to get some pleasure out of this, unlike the last time that he lay there, resigning himself to the lousy fuck he was getting, probably wishing it would be over soon.

Encouraged, Puck fists Kurt's cock, making his boyfriend moan loudly. He tries not to think about how hot and tight Kurt is around his cock, in order not to come to soon, and it's really hard. He's not even moving and the delight spreads out from his groin all the way down to his toes and fingertips.

Still, he can feel Kurt easing slowly around his cock. "Move," Kurt says, and Puck does.

He slowly starts thrusting into Kurt's ass, trying not to fall apart in pleasure. "Oh, fuck," Puck growls, as Kurt pushes his hips up to meet every slow thrust.

Little by little, Kurt's body stops being tense; he wraps a leg around Puck's hip, pushing him close, as if he was forcing Puck to go deeper. And Puck goes deeper because that's what his boy wants.

Kurt arches his back, growling, and Puck can't help bending over again, catching Kurt's mouth with his. Kurt meets him in a desperate and lustful kiss that drives Puck out of his mind. Puck keeps on fucking him with a gentle, steady pace as their tongues battle furiously.

Kurt runs his soft hands all over Puck's back, sweetly but lustfully at the same time, an amazing mix that Puck never knew it was possible to achieve until he met Kurt. It's so freaking hot.

"Fuck!" Kurt yells, his body shaking violently and scaring the hell out of Puck. Kurt just cursed, and out loud, making Puck still in panic.

"No, no," Kurt pants, almost desperately. "Don't stop."

"Was that your prostate or did I just rip something inside you?" Puck asks, still not moving because he believes that Kurt could make himself go through this even if it's painful.

"My prostate, Goddamnit, just move!"

Why, that's really an ego boost! Kurt is all demanding, cursing, and bossy because Puck is doing it really right. So Puck thrusts his cock deep again and again; Kurt squirms beneath him, violently scratching Puck's back, only encouraging some more.

Puck's brain cells start melting. If he didn't get brain damage after Kurt's cock sucking skills, he'll damn sure have some brain damage after this, because they've never done anything this hot.

Puck can see how Kurt is losing all control; he pants and moans constantly, moving his hips hard and fast to meet Puck's thrusts. The moonlight coming through the window makes Kurt's pale and sweaty body shine and Puck has never seen anything as erotic as Kurt right now.

The amazing sight goes straight to his already painfully hard cock. He wants to say something; Puck needs to tell Kurt how Goddamn hot and gorgeous he is, but his mouth is completely dry in ecstasy, having never felt as turned on from the sensations of sex.

He does his best not to fuck Kurt brutally, like he would if he let his lust get him carried away. A massive headache starts growing in his temple, though, a product of how much he's forcing himself not to come already and not to hurt Kurt.

"More," Kurt whimpers quietly.

"What, baby?"

"More," he repeats, writhing.

Puck frowns. "What more?" he asks, without interrupting the pace of his thrusts, trying to think what else his boy wants so he can please him.

Kurt moans. "I don't know," he mumbles like as if he was drunk. "Just more."

Puck grins, endeared by Kurt's adorable hotness, and he lets himself go a bit, fucking Kurt harder, faster, and deeper. Kurt arches his back violently, crying out his boyfriend's name.

Puck loses his fear of screwing it up at the sight of Kurt's obvious pleasure, and starts fucking Kurt as if nothing else existed but his boyfriend's ass. He can feel Kurt's skin burning against his skin, and Puck's burning as well. He bends over Kurt as much as he can, trying to get as much physical contact as he can without losing his angle of thrust, until he can feel Kurt's hard cock brushing his stomach every time he slams his dick into Kurt's ass.

Kurt grunts and moans right in Puck's ear, pushing Puck's orgasm way too close to its climax and Puck tries to fight it off, because he wants to keep on fucking Kurt forever.

"Oh, God, Puck, I can't- I can't-" Kurt babbles with a raspy voice, shaking his head back and forth, and Puck thrusts harder, trying to bring Kurt to the edge, until he realizes that if he wants Kurt to come before he comes first, he has to touch his boyfriend's cock.

Yet, right before Puck could even move his hand to grab Kurt's cock, Kurt goes suddenly quiet, like he always does when he comes; his boyfriend's body stiffens brutally, and his ass clenches violently around Puck's cock right in the middle of another hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_" Puck cries out, coming inside Kurt before he had planned, feeling Kurt's warm cum all over his chest and stomach.

They both spasm, panting loudly, and Puck feels like dying because every single muscle of Kurt's body is tightening hard and Kurt's hole is practically strangling his overly sensitive cock.

Puck uses what little strength he has left to keep himself propped on his elbows, to not crush Kurt, but he needs to lie down before he passes out, so he slowly pulls his cock out of Kurt's ass, making him hiss.

Puck lets himself fall by Kurt's side, and immediately grabs Kurt with his arms, pulling his boy closer until they are pressed against each other, not giving a damn about what a mess they are. For some reason, even if he feels boneless, Puck he has the urge to… he doesn't even know what. He knows he has an urge, though, so just he kisses Kurt everywhere he can, because damn, this has been fucking mind-blowing.

Kurt throws a weak arm around Puck's back, letting himself being kissed all over as he snuggles against Puck.

"Better?" Puck asks hopefully, knowing that it was a billion times better than the first time, but still needing Kurt's approval.

Kurt snorts, almost amused. "It was amazing."

Puck has to admit it really was. He made Kurt come, and he barely even touched his cock. All the attention that Kurt's dick got was a soft brush against Puck's stomach. Freaking amazing. Puck can only imagine what coming like that must feel like.

"I'm sorry it wasn't like this your first time," Puck admits.

Kurt looks up at him, and even if it's dark, Puck can feel his smile. A soft hand finds Puck's check, and Kurt says, "I don't. I mean, it's because the first time sucked that we've got this, right?"

It's not a great consolation, but if Kurt likes to see it that way, so be it. The important thing is that Puck made his boy very happy and got him well laid. "Right."

Kurt kisses him softly on his lips, snuggling closer, if that's even possible. "I know we should take a shower, but I feel like I could sleep forever," Kurt tells him with a sleepy voice.

Puck yawns, as if Kurt's sleepy state was contagious. "Sleep then. Maybe we'll wake up later glued to each other with your come, but fuck it. I won't mind being glued to you forever."

Kurt chuckles. "You always find a way to say romantic stuff in the most awful way."

"What did I say?" Puck asks, yawing again.

"You just said you'd like to be next to me forever, which is lovely, but through body fluids, which is disgusting."

"Well, I'm just disgustingly charming," Puck says, planting a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"You sure are," Kurt kisses him on his lips one last time, and then falls asleep.

With Kurt asleep in his arms, Puck notices that the boy has never looked as small and vulnerable as he does right now. Puck promises himself that he's going to take good care of his boy, and that he's not going to let anything or anyone mess with him.

Whatever intends to put Kurt in distress, it's going to have to deal with Puck first.

**Day 149**

Kurt wakes up first, early in the morning. He's well rested and sore, but unlike the previous time, this is a sore that Kurt likes. Plus, Puck's arms are wrapped tightly around him and Kurt couldn't feel more content. In the darkness, he can see the electronic alarm clock saying it's four in the morning, and he can't believe he slept so long without waking up even once. They feel asleep before dinner time and they're still sleeping? Obviously, the events of the previous night wore them out.

Kurt can't think of much other than how badly he needs a shower, so he sneaks into Puck's bathroom to wash off all the dry come on his belly and when he returns to bed, Puck is still deeply asleep. Kurt shakes him awake, and it surprises him how long it takes him to wake Puck up, considering how lightly he usually sleeps.

When Puck finally wakes up, Kurt orders him to go and take a shower. Grumbling, Puck does what he says.

By the time Puck returns to the bed, Kurt has fallen asleep again.

When Kurt wakes up next it's almost seven in the morning. The sun is up and the first thing he sees is his boyfriend's eyes, staring right at him. Both of them are covered up to their chins, but Kurt can't even remember covering himself up.

_Oh, yeah. After the shower._

Puck is lying on his side, right in front of him, and a grin appears on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" Kurt asks, trying not to giggle like a dumb teenager girl looking at a poster of one of the guys from Twilight.

"You. You're all kinds of hot right now."

"You look pretty hot yourself," Kurt states the obvious, pecking Puck on his lips.

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt sighs, contently. "Amazing. Sore. Hungry, oh, very hungry," Dear Prada, he can even hear his stomach growl.

"But are you okay?" Puck enquires, clearly concerned about last night, and Kurt's heart grows warm.

"I'm very good," Kurt admits, caressing his boyfriend's cheek. "Really, Puck. I'm _fabulous."_

Puck grins, clearly pleased with himself. "Cool then. Now I could eat a cow, 'cos we skipped dinner last night, so you stay here and I'll make breakfast."

"Let me help you," Kurt replies; he doesn't want to be far from Puck.

"None of that. You're sore, so stay in bed and I'll bring breakfast here."

Kurt raises his eyebrows in surprise; he really wasn't expecting such sweet treatment. "You're bringing breakfast in bed?"

Puck shrugs. "Why not? You brought me breakfast that time I was sick," he says, pecking his lips and sliding out from under the covers.

Kurt gapes. Even if they shared a large amount of blowjobs and hand jobs, and have had sex and slept together naked repeatedly, Kurt still never had the chance to admire Puck fully naked. They were usually almost fully clothed when they fooled around, and when they were naked together it was always dark, but now…

Now the whole place is beautifully illuminated by the morning sunlight as Puck walks around the room, shamelessly naked as he looks for his underwear, and Kurt's mouth goes dry. Puck couldn't be more gorgeous. Kurt always knew that his boyfriend was probably the hottest man in Lima, but he only got to admire Puck's anatomy in pieces, like his strong arms when he wore tee shirts, or his delicious chest when he walked out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, or his manhood when Kurt happened to blow him.

It's the first time Kurt gets to witness the exquisiteness of Puck's body as a whole. The man is ridiculously hot; every single inch of his body is perfectly toned: his strong arms, his amazing legs, his six pack, and his oh so perfect ass. _Sweet Dolce, I'm staring at his ass for the first time! _Every single muscle in his body is in great shape, giving Kurt the most lovely view of his life, and for Gaga's sake, how could Puck have almost threatened this incredible physique with steroids?

"See something you like?" Puck asks with a smug look on his face, forcing Kurt to snap out of his trance.

"Just go to make me breakfast," Kurt replies, trying not to look like he's been caught dumbstruck, even if both of them know that's what just happened. Puck laughs, walking out of the room and putting on his underwear in the process. "Tease," Kurt mutters.

Kurt snuggles under the covers and beams to himself. He can't remember the last time his heart felt like it was about to explode in joy. Everything is perfect.

_Everything._

His life had taken a major turn. When he arrived yesterday afternoon, Kurt was nothing but devastated. He knows he shouldn't have felt so bad at the prospect of his relationship with Puck ending. The looming shadow of Puck realizing about the seriousness of all the things they are doing has been following Kurt every day since they got together. Kurt thought it was helping him prepare for the moment when things blew up on his face, because while Kurt did his best to enjoy everything that Puck gave him, it was impossible for him not to be waiting for the moment that Puck would freak out and leave him.

And that moment happened, at least in Kurt's head, and it was utterly devastating. Maybe Puck has never really loved him, but when everything seemed to indicate that things between them were over for good, Kurt's heart broke into a million pieces.

The hardest past had been trying to act cool, so his friends or family wouldn't notice his woe.

But Puck didn't want to leave him. In fact, Puck never even considered dumping him, and what's even more incredible for Kurt is that the idea of breaking up made Puck very upset. Kurt is aware that it's all his fault. Puck would never have suffered over a guy if Kurt hadn't stepped into his life like he did, but Puck doesn't seem to mind. Puck doesn't seem to consider it a big thing, so why Kurt shouldn't believe him?

Puck was right about something, and that's that, if he's not freaking out about being together, Kurt shouldn't do it for him. Apparently, Puck is very aware of what they are doing, and he doesn't need labels or explanations, and if Puck –who happens to be the one with an ambiguous sexuality at the moment– isn't questioning where his sexuality stands, Kurt shouldn't do it either.

And sex has been amazing. Kurt really believed that having such an awful first time was a kind of punishment from life for messing with the head of a straight guy. Yet, last night proved to him otherwise. Or _Puck_ proved to him otherwise.

While Kurt thought that sex was nothing but bad –at least for him– he actually got to experience the most pleasurable night of his whole life because of it. Sure, there's a bit of pain, but the ecstasy is so incredible that Kurt can't even remember whether it was painful or not. When he closes his eyes, remembering the events of the previous night, he can almost revive all the bliss he felt.

Maybe Puck has been right all this time, and Kurt only needed to _get laid_ in order to relax, because Kurt does feel very relaxed right now.

He's told himself to relax and enjoy what he has several times, but he never manages to do it for real. He thinks it again, one last time, believing that this time he's actually going to do it.

After all, how much farther can they go? Kissing was followed by fooling around, touching each other led to them being boyfriends, and that led to blowjobs and sex. In all the things they did together, they have been always escalating gradually to something bigger; there was always a step higher.

But they are boyfriends who have sex now. How much further can they go in this relationship? Puck proposing to him? Even if Puck had the insane idea to marry him and adopt his babies, they're still only seventeen. Kurt still has a whole year to go worriless until he turns eighteen and is legally allowed to consider Puck's offer if there ever is one.

Puck may not love him the way that Kurt loves him, but who cares?

There's an insanely hot man downstairs, making breakfast for him, wearing nothing but his underwear. That gorgeous man is probably the hottest man in Lima who happens to also be _Kurt's_ boyfriend. Straight or gay, that man wants to be with him, and maybe Kurt needs to feel wanted as much as he hoped to be loved.

He hates when he has to admit that Puck is right about something, but suddenly Kurt hears Puck inside his head saying things like 'You've got yourself a deal and a super hot boyfriend,' 'You're kind of dating a really hot dude,' 'You totally got the jackpot with me,' or 'What can I say? I'm just such an awesome boyfriend' and Kurt has to admit that Puck was sort of right, even if during all those times it was Puck's endless ego speaking.

He was right, though. Kurt really is dating the hottest man around; Puck is _his_ and no skanky girl gets to have him, no matter how much they could want him, and Kurt is aware of how much girls want Puck. Kurt really got the jackpot with him, because how many chances are there to get something good when you fall for a straight guy? Not a lot, but somehow, Puck wanted to be with him, kiss him, be his boyfriend, and have incredible sex with him. And in his own crude way, Puck has his moments of being an awesome boyfriend, like right now when he's making breakfast for him, letting Kurt stay in bed to recover for his blissfully-gotten sore behind.

Speaking of the devil, Puck returns to the room carrying a tray with food and juice. It smells delicious, and Kurt sits up straight in bed, ready to eat… anything that Puck could offer.

"French toast and juice," Puck announces, placing the tray on the mattress and sitting next to Kurt. "That good for you?"

"It is," Kurt states, wrapping his arms around his bare torso as he realizes he's half naked. "Can you pass me some clothes, please?"

Puck sips on his juice. "Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to? C'mon, Puck, I'm hungry," he says, covering himself with the sheets up to his chin.

"Then eat."

Kurt clenches his jaw. Seriously, can't Puck notice how bashful he's feeling? "I'll do it as soon as I'm able to use my arms. Now, can you please pass me something to cover myself with?"

"Don't tell me you're all shy," Puck tells him, sounding incredulous.

"I am," Kurt states, defiantly. "Maybe you can walk around shamelessly nude but I can't."

Puck snorts a laugh. "Kurt, c'mon, I fucked you good last night, so why so prudish about showing a bit of skin now?"

Kurt blushes furiously. "Do you have to be always so crude? I am a prude, deal with it. Now pass me something to wear."

Puck shakes his head in disbelief, bending over the edge of the bed and picking some clothes randomly from the floor. Puck ends up finding his own tee from last night, and he hands it to Kurt.

Kurt stares at it with apprehension. A worn out Nike black tee is not something that fits his fashion at all.

"It's that or nothing," Puck states, taking a bite of his French toast. "Your shirt is over there," he points at one far corner of the room, and how on earth did his shirt get there? Kurt tries not to freak out at the sight of his Alexander McQueen shirt spread on the floor in a dirty corner of Puck's room. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna go over there to pick your shirt just 'cos you're too prudish or too fashionable."

Kurt narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, but takes the tee anyways and puts it on. As Puck is much bigger than himself, the tee is completely loose over his shoulders, not fitting him at all, but it happens to be quite comfortable, and the best part is that smells like Puck. Of course, Kurt acts like he's having the worst time having to wear such an awful piece of clothing.

He tries Puck's French toast and he's not sure if it's because he's very hungry or because Puck happens to be an awesome cooker, but it's delicious. "This is really tasty," Kurt compliments.

"You look tasty in my clothes," Puck points out, smirking, and Kurt tries his best not to show he's affected by Puck's blunt compliment.

"I'm sure I do. I can pull out any outfit, as can you see, even worn out tees that are probably three sizes too big."

Puck laughs. "Wanna turn on the TV?"

"Sure," Kurt replies, extending his hand already for a battle of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

They came to an agreement a couple of weeks ago, to play this game and have the winner choose what to watch. If Kurt wins, he usually goes for the Fashion Channel, and if Puck wins, ESPN, and the other has to suck it up and watch whatever it is the other decides to put on.

It was actually Puck who came up with the idea, sick and tired of always watching Kurt's favorite shows. It didn't bother Kurt much; granted, he's not fan of sports in the slightest, but if Puck deals with Kurt's fashion shows, it's only fair that Kurt has to deal with any football game that Puck could want to watch.

No one says that Puck has to like Fashion shows, or that Kurt has to like sports shows; it's all about equality and tolerating each other tastes, not trying to force the other to like something they obviously don't.

Puck beats Kurt first with scissors, then Kurt beats Puck with stone, and at the end Puck wins with paper.

"Yes!"

"Damn," Kurt mutters, sipping on his juice. He finishes his breakfast, watching a boxing fight with Puck.

Kurt has no idea why men like to watch other men disfiguring each other's faces.

Puck puts the try away once they are both done with their food, and gets in bed with Kurt to continue watching the fight.

"Damn, that JuanMa is really something," Puck notes.

"Which one is JuanMa?" Kurt enquires, resting his head on Puck's chest. This is seriously one of his favorite positions to be in with his boyfriend.

Puck wraps his arm around Kurt's back, bringing him closer. "Juan Manuel Lopez. The one with red shorts," he explains and Kurt nods. "He's the currently unbeaten WBO featherweight champion."

Kurt nods again. Puck has already explained to him the thing about the weights for boxers. Red shorts gives an ugly punch to Blue shorts' nose, making Kurt flinch.

"Sweet Gaga, why do men agree to hurt each other so much?"

Puck shrugs. "'Cos it's fun? I used to be in a fight club."

Kurt looks up at his boyfriend whose eyes are still fixed on the TV. Why doesn't this surprise Kurt?

"You used to participate in boxing?" he still asks, because even if this is something expected from Puck, Kurt can't comprehend the level of his boyfriend's stupidity.

Puck looks down, meeting his eyes with a proud smirk. "Nope. The fight club is different. There're a lot of attacks you can do in boxing to beat the other down, but in the fight club, there's no rules. Except using extra stuff, like... sticks, or shit like that."

"Oh, that's much more relieving," Kurt sates sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want you to be in that stupid club, Puck. It's dangerous."

Puck chuckles. "Babe, I'm a stud. I handled it really well."

"I don't care if you are a stud," Kurt replies, and of course Puck won't think it's dangerous, so Kurt twists things a bit. "You're so hot, Puck, and you could get your face and your body all messed up."

Puck shows a smug face. "I know I am, but thanks. And I look all kind of hot with bruises."

Kurt knows it's true, sadly. He still remembers how insanely arousing Puck looked after the fight with Karofsky. Still, Kurt can't encourage that. "But what about permanent damage? Mickey Rourke was probably one of the most handsome actors in Hollywood and now look at him."

"Isn't he like, addicted to plastic surgery or something?"

"I don't know now, but he ruined his face when he started boxing and he had, like, a huge amount of reconstructive surgery. Believe me; I've seen his Actor's Studio. And there's a reason why all boxers have flat noses."

Puck runs his hand over his nose, and then he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. They kicked me out after the accident; they didn't want to take risks. Sure, the clubs are all clandestine, but they said that if they got me killed, someone was going to end up in jail. I asked the doctors to sign some permission like they did so I could rejoin the football team, but the bastards didn't want to sign it."

"I wonder why," Kurt muses, but he's relaxed because at least these clandestine clubs have some ethics.

When the fight ends, they fool around some more. Kurt is glad that Puck doesn't suggest having sex again. Even if Kurt would love to do it again, it's too soon; he's just getting used to it and he's still a bit too sore to try it one more time.

Instead, Kurt gives Puck a blowjob –after demanding to at least close the curtains– and got another one in return. Puck really wasn't joking when he said he was 'so going to suck him off later,' and getting a blowjob from him has got to be one of the most amazing things in the world.

No one has ever given head to Kurt, so he can't tell how skilled Puck is or compare his performance to anything, but it still feels incredible.

And for some bizarre reason, when Puck crawls put from under the covers after leaving Kurt completely spent, he's wearing the proudest grin that Kurt could ever imagine on a straight guy who just sucked another guy's dick.

Kurt can hardly think straight, but Puck is on top of him, resting his weight on his arms at either side of Kurt's body, sporting an accomplished smirk.

"Why so smiley?"

"'Cos I'm totally awesome," Puck states proudly. "Look at you; you're all a hot mess, courtesy of this great dude on top of you."

Kurt lets out a weak laugh. Unbelievable. "I can't believe you actually like doing this."

"This what?"

"Giving head?"

Puck frowns. "Why? I thought you liked giving me head?"

Sweet Dolce, Kurt really wishes Puck wasn't so crude. Fighting off his embarrassment in order to look unaffected can be really hard sometimes. "I do," replies, being honest.

Kurt is not sure if loving to give oral sex makes him look too slutty –and if it did, it shouldn't matter because no one is looking except Puck and Puck doesn't mind at all how slutty Kurt could look– but he actually enjoys being to please his boyfriend, a lot.

From what Kurt gathers, blowjobs are incredibly pleasant and now that he's receiving them, he gets why. Still, unlike other related sexual activities, with blowjobs it's one person performing it, the other enjoying it; there's not an ultimate physical pleasure for the performer. Yet, Kurt always feels this overwhelming delight at the knowledge that it's him who's providing Puck with such bliss.

"Then why shouldn't I like doing the same?"

_Because you're not the gay one?_ Kurt thinks, but he doesn't say it. "I don't know."

Puck chuckles. "I got to learn last night that you're never as loud as when I have your cock in my mouth, except for maybe when I was fucking you. And I want you to come all undone for me, so this way totally kicks ass while we can't fuck for real."

Kurt covers his face with his hands, not sure if he should laugh or be mad at his boyfriend. He slides his hands from his face, staring at Puck who's staring at him, his smile still swollen with pride. "I love how romantic you are," Kurt says, trying not to laugh.

"That's me for you," Puck replies, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt can taste himself on Puck's tongue and he breaks the kiss. "You swallowed?"

"Of course," Puck states like Kurt is stupid. "Only pros like us swallow."

This is all kinds of bizarre, but Kurt lets it go. Puck likes to give him blowjobs, and Kurt definitely won't complain about that.

They stay in bed snuggling for a little while until hunger starts hitting them again. Puck suggests grabbing some brunch. They still have two hours until noon, when Puck has to leave for his community service. Kurt really doesn't want to get up, and not because he's a 'lazy ass' like Puck so eloquently put it, but because he's really having the best morning ever and he doesn't want it to end.

Reluctantly, he dresses and meets Puck in the kitchen. He helps his boyfriend prepare their brunch when his iPhone starts ringing, and when Kurt's gaze lands on the screen, he sees it's his father.

"Puck," he calls, getting his boyfriend attention. "It's my dad, so be quiet."

Puck presses a kiss on his cheek. "'Course, babe."

Kurt answers the call. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son. Having fun?"

His father's voice sounds genuinely casual, so Kurt knows his father is still oblivious to his relationship with Puck and his true whereabouts. His father is a very sanguine person, but if he knew that his son spent the night at another boy's house having sex, he'd be too outraged to fake obliviousness.

"I'm having lots of fun," Kurt replies easily, having nothing to lie about there.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, we just got up, actually. I'm about to have some brunch," Kurt tells his dad, as he watches his boyfriend making some eggs. "It won't be organic, but, well, I won't be an awful guest and complain about that."

The older Hummel snorts. "You and your food…"

"It's healthy," Kurt deadpans, picking up the plates Puck is carrying to the table, motioning him to go to take care of the fire. "I'll set the table," Kurt whispers.

"What son?"

"Oh, nothing. I was telling my friend I was setting the table while we talk."

"Oh, sorry. I won't take much time from you; I just wanted to ask if we have any cans of tomato sauce. Carole went out to buy some stuff and I wanted to surprise her with a nice lunch, since Finn's not at home and it's just the two of us."

"That's really sweet, dad," Kurt replies with a smile on his face. He can almost hear his father shrugging.

"I'm trying to be a caring husband. I'm making pasta."

"You don't have to try. The cans of tomato sauce are in the cabinet over the sink. They're at eye level with all the other cans there. You should find it. But wait, why are you using canned tomato sauce? You can prepare a good organic and tasty sauce."

Kurt looks up to find Puck mouthing 'Leave the guy alone,' and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"It's just sauce, kid. And thanks by the way. So what time are you planning to come home?" The older Hummel asks, failing hard at sounding casual, and _oh, Dear Gaga. _

Is his father asking him this so he can enjoy the solitude of the house with Carole? Kurt thinks it's great for them to have a great time, and he's all for people enjoying sex at any age, but he really doesn't want to think about his father and his step-mother doing… _stuff._

"Around noon," Kurt replies hesitantly, but he's not sure if he wants to go home anymore. He has to, though, since Puck won't be in the house for three full hours. Kurt hopes that his dad won't give him a blunt hint to stay away from the house because there's going to be some kind of quadragenarian sex fest over there. "What time is Finn coming back?"

"I don't know. He's at some friend's house, someone from the Glee club. I think it's Puckerman? I think they're best friends, so maybe he's at his house?"

Kurt stares at Puck, placing the food on the table and smiles. "Maybe."

"Carole knows better. You two have lots of friends, and except for Mercedes and Puckerman, I can never remember all of their names."

"Let me check if I can stay a little longer," Kurt offers, seeing Puck smiling widely and nodding broadly. Kurt presses the phone against his chest to block the speaker. "Apparently I have to stay here longer," he whispers to Puck.

"C'mon, stay. My mom won't be back until late in the afternoon, and I'll be home around three," Puck whispers back, with such a hopeful gaze that Kurt can't turn down his offer.

Still, Kurt considers it quietly, because he always thinks carefully about all the things they do to keep their relationship a secret. He knows that Puck's mom and sister will be back late in the afternoon, and it's not like Kurt has to flee before Mrs. Puckerman arrives from her trip, since she's aware that Kurt is over there. The only thing they have to do is not get caught in a compromising situation.

Kurt nods. "Hey dad, I'm back," he tells his father. "How about I come back around five or six?"

"Five or six sounds good," his dad states, apparently pleased, and Kurt really doesn't want to think about it. "Thanks kid. See you later, and say hi to your friend for my part."

"Thanks dad, love you," Kurt says and hangs up, sitting at the table across Puck. "My dad says hi by the way."

Puck laughs, pouring Coke in Kurt's glass. "It's so freaking cool watching you being all sneaky."

Kurt smiles. "I do feel bad for having to lie to him, but," he shrugs. "It is the way it is."

"So you're staying here until six?"

"Five or six. I didn't plan to go back too late, so as not to raise suspicions," Kurt answers, pinching his scrambled eggs with his fork. "But Finn's not home, and apparently, my father wants to… have some quality time with Carole."

Puck snorts, showing a mischievous grin. "Wow, look at your old man! You Hummels are really something," he winks at him.

"Puck, I'm trying to eat. I really don't want to think about my dad that way. Just talking to him has been mortifying enough."

His boyfriend laughs. "Chill. The good thing is that we have even more time for ourselves," he says, dancing a little in his chair, and Kurt can't believe how ridiculous Puck is.

"Yes, but we can't be caught by your mother, so we have to be careful," Kurt reminds him, taking a bite of his food.

"My mom's gonna to call sometime soon to check if you are still there, and she'll probably call again to let me know when she's coming back, so we'll be warned. We'll have like, almost two full hours to cool off and get ourselves decent enough to not look like we've been sexing it up all day long. Man, this is the best weekend ever."

Kurt smiles at Puck, and he really has no option but to agree with him. "I believe it is."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **As usually, because I'd never get tired of being thankful, thanks a lot for all the reviews and awesome comments. It makes me really happy that you enjoy this story.

**A/N: **Thanks a really lot to Takachu for betaing this chapter. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be updating this in the way it is right now, so you thank her!

**A/N: **Did someone say… extremely long chapter?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Day 169**

It's going to be a long and busy day. If they win Regionals, they are going to New York, and as Kurt is sitting in front of his vanity, styling his hair into perfection, he can't help feeling anxious. He really wants to win this.

Puck steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "I'm still mad at you," he grumbles, walking to Kurt's wardrobe to pick his clothes.

Kurt sighs, not taking his eyes off his reflection because he's not going to fall into another stupid argument right now. "Your dark green shirt is clean," he informs his boyfriend. "So is your black sweater."

"Is there a clean pair of jeans in here?" Puck asks from inside the wardrobe.

Kurt presses his lips together, trying to remember if he sent a pair of Puck's pants to the dry cleaners. It's ridiculous that Puck gets to have his worn out clothes dry cleaned, but being that Kurt is one for taking his outfits to the dry cleaners instead of leaving them in the family laundry basket, it's the only safe way to have some of Puck's clothes washed without Kurt's family noticing worn out tees, sweaters, and jeans that happen to be too big for him amongst his sophisticated attires.

"Yes, there is."

"Found them."

Deciding he looks fabulous as per usual, Kurt proceeds to return all his hair products back inside the drawers and gather his stuff for school. He still has to decide what coat, hat and scarf he's going to wear. It's the bad thing about Puck staying over; Kurt usually prepares his outfits the night before, but having a gorgeously distracting boyfriend, whom Kurt can't get his hands on as often as he'd like, he really doesn't have enough time to invest in his fashion.

"I'm still mad at you," Puck grumbles again, walking out of the wardrobe bare-chested, buttoning his jeans.

"So you've said," Kurt replies, untroubled and decides to pick his accessories now, while he has the wardrobe to himself.

Kurt is trying to make up his mind between his Gucci scarf and his Dolce and Gabbana one, when Puck reappears at the door of the closet, already clothed but barefoot.

"So you really don't mind at all," Puck states, incredulous.

"That we didn't shower together," Kurt deadpans and, well, he shouldn't take much time deciding the obvious; the Gucci cayenne red scarf matches perfectly with his black fitted Burberry sweater. He takes the scarf and continues, "No, I don't really mind."

"Since when are you so frigid?" Puck asks, almost scandalized.

Kurt arches an eyebrow, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. Is Puck actually calling _him _a frigid? "Puck, we had sex last night._ Twice._ And maybe you just suddenly developed short-term memory loss because in case you don't remember, we had sex again not even one hour ago."

Thank Gaga they are both young, healthy, and hormonal male teens; otherwise they wouldn't be able to have sex so often. It's not like they spend their nights together having sex repeatedly, but ever since Kurt got completely used to it, it seems that they can't manage to keep their hands off each other. Not that Kurt minds at all. He's still surprised he can walk properly after so much sex though. But he's sure that some years ahead, the idea of having sex more than twice in one day is going to be too much to bear.

"Duh, 'cos we both know morning sex is the best, but what does it have to do with not showering together? I mean, we always do it and today you totally ditched me," Puck states, clearly offended.

Kurt presses the tip of his fingers against his temple, trying not to grow upset. This is a big day. It's true, Kurt loves morning sex because it's lazy and relaxed and warm, not in a carnal hot way, and it's also an amazing way to start a day off, even when you have a cold slushie waiting to welcome you at school. Indeed, they started taking showers together because Puck thought it was an amazing way to make Kurt stop feeling so self conscious about being naked around him. It was awful at first, since Kurt was indeed very self-conscious about his body, at least being naked, in front of another guy.

It was uncomfortable to have Puck stare at his very much _male_ naked body at first, and in order to make Kurt 'loosen up', as Puck phrased it, they also started fooling around in the shower. It actually worked; Puck never seemed to be weirded out by his boyfriend's body, and Kurt loves showering with Puck, but they always end up taking forever.

And that's the reason why he didn't want to do it this particular morning.

"I just didn't want to waste the time we had so I could pick out my clothes for today," Kurt explains, although he's sure that Puck won't get it.

Puck scowls. "So smooching with your insanely hot boyfriend in the shower is wasting your time?" he enquires, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sweet Dolce, Puck can be really dense sometimes. "Today it is. It's a big day, and I want to look my best."

"Why? 'Cos it's Regionals? We have costumes, you know."

Kurt gives his boyfriend a long stare. "Oh, really? That's so sad; I really wanted to wear this fabulous outfit on stage," he states, and Puck grimaces at his sarcasm. "I'm aware of that, thank you for the information, but we still have classes before going to the competition."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Jesus, Kurt, it's-"

"And why are you making such a big scandal about this? It's not like you've been abstinent for months. It's been…" Kurt takes out his pocket watch, actually counting the time. "…only seventy minutes since the last time you had sex. Seriously, I don't think that you're going to die."

"Whatever," Puck mumbles, getting out of Kurt's sight, and Kurt's grateful for that, since he still has to pick his hat and his coat.

He finds Puck sitting in bed, ready to go. Kurt can feel Puck's eyes checking him out, and Kurt tries not to pay attention to that, but he fails since Puck doesn't take his eyes of him.

"What?"

"Are you really going to wear those pants?" Puck asks, frowning.

Kurt is much taken aback. This has to be the first time that Puck implies that there's something he doesn't want his boyfriend to wear in public. "These are Prada's new collection," Kurt states sharply, not welcoming the criticism from someone who believes that it's okay to use the same tees as pajamas and as casual wear.

"They have a stain. Sorry babe," Puck says lamely, biting his lower lip and pointing at Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's blood freezes and he looks down, immediately spotting the huge dark stain on his green pants. "Oh, dear Gaga, I must have dropped some lotion on them! How could I not have noticed? Oh, my, this is a disaster!"

"Babe, calm down," Puck tells him, standing up and walking towards him.

Kurt runs back to his closet. "I can't calm down! We have to go and I need to figure out an entirely new outfit in less than five minutes!"

"You just have to change your pants and you have, like, a billion pairs," Puck deadpans.

"Like that's so easy. It may be just a pair of pants to you, but to me it's thinking about a whole new outfit. Every item I wear has a reason for me to wear it, and I can't just mix them because I have 'a billion of them.'"

"Why don't you wear those striped pants?" Puck suggests, and although Kurt usually makes deaf ears to any fashion suggestion Puck could make to him, for a second he can't help but grow curious.

He didn't know that there are certain clothes that Puck apparently likes to see on him.

"Which ones? I have plenty of striped pants."

Puck presses his lips together. "Hum, black and white? Very, very fitted? You usually wear those with black boots." Kurt believes he knows which ones Puck is talking about and takes that pair of pants out from one of the shelves, showing them to his boyfriend.

"These ones?"

Puck grins. "Yup. You look damn hot in them. Totally edible."

Kurt smiles in spite of the lack of sophistication in his boyfriend's compliment. People in Lima don't usually appreciate his fabulous style and it's kind of comforting that Puck –having no sense of couture – actually likes some of his clothes. And what's better, Puck likes those clothes on him.

And Kurt loves these pants, so why not wear them? Puck likes to see him in them and Kurt hasn't worn them in weeks. The only thing he has to do is change his shoes and pick a jacket instead of his coat. After all, his black sweater, scarf and hat go perfectly with the items below his waist.

"I think I'll wear them."

"Awesome," Puck says, grinning and walking away. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Admit it. I've got to be _the_ greatest boyfriend you could ever ask for," Puck states with a proud voice. "I mean, not only am I the studliest guy at school, super hot, and give you incredible orgasms, but I also help you to pick your clothes."

"You forgot about your modesty. That's a big aspect of your marvelous self," Kurt replies, taking off his stained pants.

"_And_ I'm also modest. Seriously Hummel, you've got the full package with me."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief and, changing quickly into his new outfit and walking out of the closet, picks up his school bag. He gives Puck a quick kiss on his lips and says, "See you in a minute."

He doesn't even need to ask Puck to be careful because Kurt knows he always is.

Puck nods, climbing onto his couch and passing his backpack through the small window as Kurt turns off the lights in his room. By the time Kurt reaches the top of the stairs, Puck is nowhere to be seen in his room and Kurt grins at Puck's stealth.

He puts on his best poker face when he runs into his father in the kitchen. He has run into Carole once or twice, but never his father, who usually gets up later with the rest of the family.

"Dad, what are you doing up so early?"

The older Hummel startles. He's wearing his pajamas and his robe, so Kurt assumes he just got up. "Jesus, Kurt. What are_ you _doing up so early?"

When his father turns around to prepare some tea for himself, Kurt quickly takes his iPhone out of his pocket and texts Puck: _Dad's up in the kitchen._

"I'm going to school, I've told you I always go to school very early," Kurt reminds his father, sounding casual.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was this early," his dad tells him, sitting at the table with his tea.

Kurt smiles. "Well, I have a huge craving for a Starbucks coffee, so I decided to pamper myself a little with one before going to school. You know, considering it's a big day today."

His father smiles back at him. "Regionals, right? You'll do awesome, believe me."

"Thanks dad."

The elder Hummel yawns. "Damn, for some weird reason I woke up at five am and I couldn't go back to sleep."

Kurt frowns to himself but he does not act on his sudden concern. Did his father hear him and Puck? That's impossible, considering that Kurt has a room with sound proof walls and that his father sleeps two floors up. "How come? Something woke you up?" he asks, playing casual.

His father snorts. "I wish. You know how we all sleep like logs in this family; it's damn silent at night. I didn't want to wake Carole up by turning on the TV and I got bored so I came down here."

Kurt sighs, relieved. "That's really bad, dad. Make sure you take a nap, alright? It's not healthy to sleep less than seven hours," Kurt tells him, and kisses him on the cheek. "And I'd better go or I won't have time to get my Caramel Macchiato."

"Break a leg today, kid," his dad says, patting his back, and Kurt raises his chin because it's a fabulous day.

He leaves the house and walks towards his SUV, getting into the car and finding Puck crouched down in the passenger seat so that his head wouldn't show in the window. It's a regular tactic.

"One, two," Kurt counts and they both close the car's doors at the same time at the count of three.

Puck sits up straight in his seat, putting on the seat belt once that they are at a safe distance from the Hummel-Hudson house.

"So your old man was up? That's weird."

Kurt shrugs. "He said something woke him up and he couldn't go back to sleep."

Puck gives him a stare. "He didn't hear us, right?"

Kurt laughs gracefully. "If he found out that you spent the night having sex with me, you would have found out the moment he started chasing you with his shotgun."

Puck snorts but makes no further comment and turns on the music. "Do you think we'll win today?"

"I don't know," Kurt replies honestly. "I'm very proud of our original songs but it's all about the judges. They can either take to consideration that we are showing something good and unique, or get bored because we are not singing something they know. And remember that Coach Sylvester is coaching Aural Intensity."

"You think we'll bore them?" Puck asks, sounding concerned.

"No, not at all. Have you seen our rehearsals? All I'm saying is that we are not singing something like Uptown Girl, so they can all sing along. We've taken a huge risk here, but if we perform at our best, it won't matter that they've never heard our songs before because they'll be watching the best performance they've ever had to judge."

Puck's face turns into a proud smug smile. "We're gonna melt their faces."

Kurt twitches his face in disgust. "You know I hate when you say that. I always think about really old ladies who did not have the fortune of aging gracefully."

Puck laughs and starts playing an invisible guitar to a solo of an AC/DC song. Really, who's the best boyfriend ever in this relationship? Kurt had a really hard time explaining to Mercedes why he had some AC/DC albums in his iPhone.

The school day flows by faster than Kurt expects it to. After a grape flavored slushie, Geometry, two violent encounters with his locker, Biology, lunch break, and a final Glee rehearsal, Kurt stays behind in the choir room waiting for Mercedes while the rest of the Glee club has already left to get on the bus.

"C'mon, 'Cedes," Kurt says impatiently. "It's not like you'll have to wear your clothes on stage, you know?"

He realizes he just spoke the same words as Puck did this morning, but really, she's taking forever and she's only trying to decide which side her hat looks better on. Kurt can relate, but only a little. Kurt tends to rehearse his outfits in his head before trying them out.

"I'm trying to look fabulous, Kurt. You should know that," she says, pushing her hat to the side for the thousandth time. "Right or left?"

It looks good on her turned to both sides but Kurt takes a few seconds to answer, faking a thoughtful moment and says, "Definitely right."

"Right it is. Let's go," Mercedes concludes, walking towards her best friend.

They lock their arms together and start walking down the corridors in the direction of the parking lot, impatient and excited.

"Man, Kurt. Can you believe this? If we win, we'll get to go to New York," Mercedes tells him animatedly.

Kurt holds his head high, showing a sophisticated smile. "And we'll promenade on Fifth Avenue, walking inside every single store."

"Imagine that! Two incredible–"

"What do we have here? The freaks getting ready for their little trip to Loser Town," Azimio says, high fiving another jock that Kurt can't remember the name of nor has any intention to find out the name of.

But Kurt and Mercedes stop dead in their tracks right in front of Azimo and the other jock, not only because the two are blocking their way, but also because they are holding a slushie each. Kurt can't believe their luck. They are just two feet away from the school entrance and they really don't have the time or extra clothes to get changed.

"We just wanted to give you a little present," the nameless jock says, wiggling the slushie in his hand. "A good luck charm, you could say."

"Why, that's so considerate of you guys," Puck's even voice cuts them off.

Everyone freezes. Kurt didn't even know Puck was still at school, but somehow he appears from behind the jocks, who are practically frozen in their spots. Kurt pretends to feel somewhat scared, since Puck is supposed to be someone to really fear at school.

Kurt can see the jocks swallowing hard, and it's obvious that Puck really enjoys playing the scary guy because he keeps on staring at his teammates with a threatening glare.

Puck takes the slushies out of the jocks hands as they remain still and silent. "You'd better have nothing bad to say about the Glee club, right?" The jocks shake their heads, trying to look unaffected, although Kurt can tell they are about to wet their pants. "I wouldn't like to have to send you to the hospital right now and I'm also kind of in a hurry. We have a competition to catch."

"Puck, it's fine," Mercedes mutters, probably not wanting to have unleashed what was going to become a bloody mess right now. Supposedly. Kurt is aware that there's not going to be any bloody mess, because Puck is not the psycho guy everyone thinks he is.

Being a victim of bullying, Kurt is not fond of students threatening other students, but he has to admit that watching Puck like this is kind of hot. Especially because now his bullies are having a glimpse of what they put Kurt through every day, courtesy of his secret boyfriend.

"You need anything else?" Puck asks with a grumpy voice towards the jocks, who shake their heads again, and even mumble 'good luck' while they walk away from them.

Puck hands the slushies, one to Kurt and the other to Mercedes. Both of them accept them quietly, Kurt always copying Mercedes' wary attitude. "My treat," Puck grumbles, turning away and heading to the school gates.

Kurt achieves the hard task of not smiling even though it's a complete challenge for him right now. Not every day he gets rescued from a slushie attack by the love of his life. He doesn't expect or want Puck to stand up for him at school, knowing that it's more important for them to keep themselves secret than to display public moments of affection towards the other. Kurt definitely prefers having Puck all to himself in the solitude of his basement and in peace over being in public with Puck with people bothering them twenty-four seven.

"I swear, that boy really creeps me out sometimes," Mercedes says, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kurt locks arms with her again, sips on his recently obtained slushie, and resumes walking towards the school gates alongside her. "At least our clothes are intact," Kurt replies, raising his chin and acting like his unperturbed self.

"Yeah, but sometimes he's just the regular asshole Puck, then he's brain-damaged Puck, and then he's the scariest guy on earth," Mercedes tells him, sipping on her slushie as well. "I thought he was going to murder them and then maybe us too, but he scared those jocks away and he even gave us slushies!"

"Who knows the way his head works," Kurt says to her, indifferently.

He heads to the bus with Mercedes in a casual fashion because he's a terrific actor and a fabulous secret agent with a completely edgy double life. Under no circumstance is he going to start jumping in joy like a little girl, pointing at Puck and screaming, "That's my boyfriend!" at the top of his lungs, no matter how much he's dying to do that.

**Day 175**

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Puckerman," Kurt greets Puck's mother politely when he walks inside the Puckermans' house by Puck's side.

She wasn't supposed to be home, but Puck and Kurt saw the Volvo parked in front of the house and it didn't bother them much. At least it didn't bother Puck and apparently not Kurt either, since they kick ass at their secret life together and they don't even have to tell each other when not to act like they are boyfriends who constantly get laid. Puck's got to admit, the sex is amazing.

His mother is at home and that's fine. After all, they have an alibi and if they didn't have one, they would make one up because they are awesome like that.

"Kurt! It's been so long since the last time I saw you! How are you?" she asks, kissing him on the cheek and Puck thinks it's kind of cool that his mother likes Kurt.

"What are you doing home, ma?"

His mother raises an eyebrow at him. "Good afternoon to you too, Noah," she replies, not very amused, kissing him on his cheek as well. "I left work early. Your sister is at Jenny's birthday party and I have to go pick her up," she explains and Puck sort of remembers about some girl in Sarah's class having birthday party. "I'm so glad you're here, Kurt. I know you are not very comfortable with people knowing you two are friends but no one is going to bother you two in here. I always tell Noah he should invite you over. I'm sorry for his lack of manners."

Puck catches Kurt blushing furiously and he smirks to himself. Kurt looks so edible when he's uncomfortable. "I know, he has told me. But I've… been busy. We've been paired up for Glee, actually."

Mrs. Puckerman smiles. "Oh, you're singing together like last time?"

Puck snorts. "I wish."

"No. Mr. Schuester wants us to sell candy in order to raise money for the trip to Nationals," Kurt explains, rolling his eyes to himself at the stupid idea, and Puck agrees with him because the candy selling sucks massively. "We're in charge of keeping the numbers of the sales in order."

"So you're like, the Glee Club's accountants?" she enquires, and both of them nod at the sad truth. "And how's the sale going?"

Puck shrugs. "This thing totally blows, ma. No one will buy candy from us and selling candy is super lame," he says gloomily. Seriously, he feels they are the mayors of Lametown. His mother pouts like she's making fun of him. Can't she see how lame this is? What's even worse, Kurt laughs but Puck decides to ignore them both. "Wanna buy one?"

His mother joins Kurt's laughter. "I will when I get back with your sister. Can you save a box of candy for me?"

Puck doesn't know if he should feel happy or embarrassed. Finally they made their first candy sale, but it was to his mother. Jesus, someone shoot him please.

"We have plenty of boxes in my car," Kurt points out and for some reason, Puck believes his boyfriend will have plenty of them still full for a very long while. Unless his mom wants to buy more, of course.

"Okay then. I'll be leaving in a second, so Kurt, I leave you in charge to make Puck behaves," she says and points at him.

"Mom!"

Kurt smiles. "I'll keep an eye on him," he promises and Puck narrows his eyes at him, mostly because he couldn't detect any glimpse of flirt in there. Kurt better not believe he's going to babysit him; Puck has plenty of plans to kill time together.

Puck leads Kurt upstairs and both of them enter Puck's bedroom. He leaves the door half open, so he can listen to his mother leaving. Kurt points at himself and mouths, 'No way,' clearly figuring out Puck's intentions

'C'mon,' Puck mouths back, almost upset.

Kurt drops his bag over Puck's bed and sits at the desk. "Seriously, this thing about selling candy is a major disaster."

"What about us being the stupid accountants of this shit?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, obviously getting his point. Maybe they should stop acting like they hate each other so much because although Mr. Schuester doesn't force them to sing song together anymore—since they never fake a major fight in front of him—the teacher keeps on pairing them up to do everything: look for the costumes, go to find Brad when he's not around, etc. Usually it involves them spending some time together at school—and away from each other, since they can't let anyone know they want to be alone so they can make out—but now it's escalated to activities outside of school. Still, faking fights is so much fun…

"Maybe he'll realize the idiocy of this and drop it?"

Puck snorts, sitting on his desk. "I hope so. Selling muffins made us look like complete idiots. As if being in Glee doesn't make us losers enough. Mr. Schue is really pushing it."

"There's a chair over there," Kurt points out. "Why don't you use it, like any other civilized person would?"

"I sit wherever I want."

Kurt sighs tiredly, and pushes no further. Instead, he starts talking about how they should build a whole stock list or something for the nonexistent sales they are going to make.

Puck barely listens at him, since his ears are only focusing on the sounds from downstairs. He can't wait for his mother to leave already.

Out of the corner of his eye, Puck sees Kurt standing up and walking towards his bed. Kurt gets a note pad from his bag and, seriously? Kurt is really going to do those stupid charts? They are about to be left completely alone!

But just at the right time, Puck hears the door downstairs closing and he grins to himself. He slowly and silently gets down from his desk and moves closer to Kurt, whose back is to him. When his boyfriend turns around, Puck smirks at him, taking the stupid notepad out of his hands and throwing it over the bed.

"Puck," Kurt hisses warily.

"What? My mom just left," Puck whispers into his ear, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"We barely have time."

Puck shrugs. "I just wanna kiss you a bit," he says playfully because he's not stupid and they don't have time to get laid, but Puck definitely has time to at least blow Kurt.

"Don't play innocent with me, Puckerman. I'm very aware that kissing you is never _just kissing_," Kurt replies, arching an eyebrow—and why is Kurt so reluctant?

Puck sighs, growing a bit annoyed. He shuts Kurt's mouth by attaching their lips together, and just like Puck expected, Kurt instantly kisses him back. Puck smiles to himself, as he feels Kurt's arm around his neck, tilting his head to his side to give Puck better access.

Puck breaks the kiss, but presses Kurt even tighter against himself. "Why so bitchy, Hummel? You always fall for my charms."

"Is that so? I think it's you who can't stay away from me for a second," Kurt whispers teasingly and he kind of has a point but Puck is not going to admit his weakness.

"You wish."

Kurt snorts and laughs graciously, making Puck laugh as well. "It's okay, Puck. I don't mind being so irresistible to you."

"Shut up," Puck mumbles amusedly, kissing Kurt again because he can't figure out how to get away from this argument, and much to his luck, Kurt melts into the kiss.

"Noah, have you seen- oh, God."

Kurt pushes Puck away instantly and Puck blinks because it all happened so fast. One second he was making out with his boyfriend, and in the next he's away from Kurt and his mother is gaping at them.

He feels like someone has emptied a bucket of cold water on him. Puck stares at the door and he can see his mother standing in the hallway, obviously getting a perfect view of what they were doing. Then he looks at Kurt, who's completely still, his mouth hanging open and his eyes fixed on the floor. Puck is sure that Kurt is freaking out, while he himself is nothing but dumbstruck.

He can barely formulate a coherent thought, except that they've been _caught_.

"Noah, can we talk downstairs?" his mother asks him with a wary tone of voice and Puck nods quietly, watching her turn around and leave.

Kurt covers his face with his hands. "Oh God, oh God," he mutters, which is odd since Kurt only mentions God while they fuck, and Puck steps closer, holding him to calm his boy down. Yet Kurt pushes him away. "Don't touch me!" Kurt hisses as his eyes grow watery. "Can't you see what just happened? Everything is over! I completely ruined your life! Now your mother thinks you're gay, and everything-"

"Hey, hey, calm the fuck down," Puck growls, as lowly as he can since he doesn't want his mother listening to them. He can't help getting mad at Kurt's words though. "This is not over, okay? You just stay here; I'll talk to her."

"She _saw us_, Puck. What are you going to tell her? That we were rehearsing for a play? It was obvious what was happening here!"

Puck grows uneasy. Kurt is right; there's no way his mother is going to think they were doing something other than making out. It's been months since they've gotten together and everything was going so freaking perfectly! And he heard the door downstairs closing earlier, so why is his mother still in the house?

But he doesn't want this to be over. He and Kurt, they can't break up. Puck's not going to let that happen, even if it ruins the good relationship he's got to build with his mother.

Puck has to try to keep it cool though; he has to keep his mind clear, even if everything is a mess. Knowing Kurt, Puck is sure that his boyfriend can't think rationally, and they need to figure this out. Kurt is obviously hating himself for all the gay stuff and shit, instead of thinking right, and they can't freak out, at least not the both of them at the same time.

In this secret agent relationship, Kurt is the brain and Puck just performs. They complement each other perfectly, or so Puck believes. Kurt is the smart one, making plans that Puck would never be able to pull off on his own. But Puck, unlike Kurt, is incredibly stealth.

Kurt is crumbling down as they are royally screwed and they have to figure a way out. That means that Puck needs to fix this on his own, and he will do whatever it takes to save what they have.

Kurt just said he ruined Puck's life, so clearly Kurt is blaming himself for this. His boyfriend is silently crying, and Puck needs to be in charge right now because it's up to him to fix his boy. Yet, to do that, he first has to figure out what the situation with his mother is.

Puck wraps his arms around Kurt and Kurt tries to free himself from Puck's grip, but he holds him tighter. "Calm down," he whispers, trying not to get mad at Kurt's sudden rejection. Kurt's upset and Puck doesn't want to make it worse. "She didn't yell or go crazy, and she does that when she's pissed off. Let me talk to her, okay? You stay here, I'll go down."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt cries out, and Puck wants to kill himself.

Puck plants a kiss on Kurt's forehead and holds his chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Kurt's eyes are puffy and red, tears running down his cheeks, and Puck feels his heart clenching. "This is not your fault," Puck assures him. "And this is not over either. I'm not going to let anyone step in the middle of us."

"But Puck, we can't- I-"

"_No._ I'm gonna fix this. And while I'm downstairs, stop thinking about stupid shit. Understood?"

Kurt nods, pressing his lips together; Puck can tell he's trying not to cry out loud and he wishes he could stay to calm him down and make him feel better. Puck really hates to see Kurt like this, but he is doing his best to keep his thoughts in order and his first priority is to talk to his mother to figure out where they stand. Once he knows that, he will figure out the rest.

Puck presses his lips against Kurt's in a kiss that Kurt doesn't return, making Puck feel really desperate. "Could you at least kiss me before I throw myself into the lion's den?" he asks, trying to play funny even if his voice comes out shaky.

Kurt bites his lower lip, looking awfully guilty. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, planting a small kiss on Puck's cheek. "I'm sorry for everything."

Puck swallows hard and nods, walking away from his boyfriend. There's no point to try to convince Kurt that he's stupidly mistaken and that he doesn't have to feel sorry for any of this shit. Kurt is great at thinking that he's able to spread some kind of gay disease or whatever, so Puck decides to leave it that way, at least for now.

When he reaches the top of the stairs, Puck takes a deep breath and does his best to gain some courage. First of all, he's a stud; nothing is going to scare him away. He's not a wuss or a chicken, so he decides that he's not going to try to make his mother think that he was not making out with Kurt. He's going to face this like the man he is; yeah, he has a boyfriend, so fucking what? He won't wet his pants at the prospect of his angry mother. He's dealt with angrier people before, like the crazy dudes at juvie, so he can deal with this too. He's a stud, a badass, a rebel, and he does whatever the fuck he wants, and if he wants to make out with Kurt and have awesome sex with him, Puck's going to do that whether his mother likes it or not.

Sure, their secret relationship is completely jeopardized, but only the secret part because there's no way in hell he's going to leave Kurt because someone else tells him to.

_You've stole stuff and destroyed stuff. You were in a fight club, and kicked lots of asses,_ he thinks to himself, growing confident each second as he walks downstairs. _You drove a car into a store. You punched cops. You've been to juvie, you've been in a massive car crash, in a coma, and came out alive and with a kick ass scar. Everyone fears you at school. You've got a championship trophy and you've got the most awesome dude in this shit town completely crazy for you. _

"You're the man, Puckerman," Puck mutters to himself as he heads to the kitchen where he finds his mother sitting at the table. He raises his chin, like Kurt always does to show people he's better than everyone else, because Kurt is better than everyone else, just like Puck is, and that's why they rock together.

Puck sits across from his mother and stares at her, waiting for her to start what's probably going to be the most epic disaster that Puck's going to face like the badass he is.

His mother gives him a long stare. "You never told me you were gay."

Puck snorts. "I'm not," he replies, crossing his arms over his chest in a rebellious attitude.

His mother quirks an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, son. I know what I saw," she says calmly and the fact that she's not yelling at him about this is actually what surprises him the most.

"I'm not saying I wasn't making out with Kurt. I'm saying I'm not gay."

His mother nods, exhaling loudly. "How long has this been going on?"

"Couple of months," Puck states because he's not going to lie. He's not going to chicken out and try to escape from this. His mother wants to know? Puck will gladly inform her.

"I see. So all this time I thought you were actually behaving you've been lying to me? You've been sneaking out, making up stories… the whole thing about Kurt being uncomfortable about your supposed friendship-"

"Hey, that was true," Puck cuts her off to clarify, since it's something that pisses him off. "It's still true. We haven't been like this forever; we were friends first and he didn't want anyone to know. He still doesn't."

"It really hurts me, you know?"

It bothers Puck to hear that coming from her but he does his best not to look affected. "Sorry if it hurts you that I like a dude."

His mother narrows her eyes at him. "It bothers me how you've been hiding something like this from me, Noah. I thought we were doing better. I thought that the only thing good about your accident was that it brought us closer, that after several years we actually started being a better family."

Puck snorts again. "So we're not a good family 'cos I like a dude?"

"Can you just call him by his name?" she asks him, sounding annoyed for the first time since they stared talking, and it kind of surprises Puck that out of all the things she has to be annoyed by, she's getting pissed off because of this. "Calling Kurt 'a dude' is as degrading as when you refer to women as 'chicks' or 'babes', Noah. I taught you better, or at least I think I did."

Kurt or dude, it doesn't matter, because Puck's not going to tolerate any kind of nasty remarks or words about homosexuality. He knows how bad Kurt has it for being gay and there's nothing wrong about being gay. Kurt's the only gay guy in town –at least out of the closet- and he's the most awesome_ dude _ever, so screw it.

"Sorry. And I'm also sorry if my thing with _Kurt_ upsets you," he says defiantly.

"Don't pull an attitude on me, Noah," she snaps at him, pointing at him with her finger. "What upsets me is that you couldn't just be honest with me, son. Am I such a terrible mother that you can't trust me with something like this?"

Puck frowns, completely stunned. "That's what upsets you?"

"Of course! I know I neglected you and your sister by leaving you alone for so many hours a day, but I was trying to support this family. Yet I thought I was doing better; I changed jobs, I spend more time with you two, and I thought we were actually getting along better. I thought I was finally being a better mother to you two, and you hide something like this from me?"

Wow, Puck really didn't see that coming. He's completely blown away, and he actually feels guilty for lying to his mother.

"So… you're not being homophobic or something," Puck says hesitantly, just to see if he's getting it right.

"Noah, please! Are you seriously asking me that?" she enquires, outraged. "How can you think that I could hate people for being gay? You thought I would hate you if I found out that you and Kurt are together?"

"I don't know…" he replies honestly, since he never thought about how his mother would react to that, basically because he never even considered telling her about his relationship with Kurt.

"We can't _hate_ people because of what they are, Noah. Once again, I thought I taught you better. If I hated people because of what they were, then I wouldn't be any different from the ones that put _our_ people through so much suffering. We shouldn't _hate_ anyone, even less for what they are. We may judge others, but it must be for what they do and not for what they are. You don't chose to be born black, or asian, or, like us, Jewish. That's what we are. But we choose the way we behave, and people who are cruel to others, people who are disrespectful, mean, or violent to others, thoseare people who I may dislike, and yet, not hate."

Puck lets out a breath, suddenly feeling very much relieved. His secret relationship with Kurt is still pending from a thread, but at least his mother is not pulling a homophobic burst, and that has to count as something good.

"So you're not ashamed of having a son that likes another dude."

His mother sighs, giving him a sad look. "Noah, I… I was ashamed to get calls from your school constantly because you were hurting other kids. I was ashamed to have your teachers telling me how bad you were doing in class. I was ashamed that you got your best friend's girlfriend pregnant," she says quietly and Puck's looks away, feeling terribly uncomfortable. He's been the worst son ever, for real. "And I was ashamed having to explain to my boss that I had to leave work early because my son has been arrested."

Puck clenches his jaw because he feels like a piece of crap. "I'm sorry for all the shit I've done. I'm really trying to be a better son," he tells her honestly, even if that makes him sound like a total wuss.

His mother reaches for his hand over the table and squeezes it, something that Puck didn't expect. "I know, son. What I'm trying to say is that the fact that you like a boy doesn't really put me into any shame. It surprises me because I never saw it coming and I believe a mother should notice things like this. I can't lie to you; I'll have to get used to the idea and it does makes me a bit sad-"

"So you _do_ hate it."

"I just want you to be happy, Noah."

"I'm happy with him," Puck states, defiantly again.

"I wouldn't know that," she says and she's sort of right. "But I do know that sadly, we don't live in a tolerant society, let alone in a tolerant town. I knew who Kurt Hummel was even before I met him, and that's just not right. It reminds me of some aspects of the darkest moments of our people's history: someone being pointed out by everyone like they were something bad, something inferior, or something to be made fun of. I've got to talk with Kurt's dad quite often because of our meetings with your and Kurt's attorney and I know that Kurt doesn't have an easy life for being who he is, and we, parents, we want our children to be happy."

Puck nods. "Kurt really gets a lot of crap from everybody," he tells her gloomily. "He doesn't deserve any of it."

"No one does, Noah. I just… I wish you would have trusted me."

Puck scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. "It's not you, 'ma," he says, since he doesn't want her to feel bad about this, even less now that she's sort of okay with him and Kurt. "We didn't want anyone to know. Actually, you're the first one to find out."

"Okay then. And as I said, I'll have to get used to this… I always expected you to stop getting into trouble, and find a nice Jewish girl to settle down a bit with."

Puck lets out a little laugh. "And I'm dating a guy with German blood."

His mother laughs as well and Puck feels a lot more relaxed now. She's laughing and she hasn't yelled. She may not be thrilled with this, but she's okay enough; she doesn't hate him or Kurt. That's much more than Puck was expecting from this.

"I know you think I'm not aware of the girls you tend to pick to spend time with, and except Quinn, they were all girls who any mother would never like for their sons. This may sound a bit silly, but I'm glad that if you are going to like boys, at least you chose Kurt. He's a very good boy."

Puck smiles widely at the mere thought of his boy. "He's the best. He really is. I'm sort of glad you're okay with him, and that you don't hate me for this."

His mother sighs. "Noah, I'm your mother and I love you no matter what. And I definitely won't hate you for being gay."

"I'm not gay."

"I'm sorry, you're bisexual then?"

Puck stares at his mother and shrugs. "I'm not anything. I'm all straight, I'm just with Kurt."

His mother frowns, obviously not getting his point. "I don't get it. Are you or are you not with Kurt?"

"Of course I am. He's my boyfriend!"

"Noah, please don't play with my head right now, okay? I'm just trying to get used to the idea of you having a relationship with a boy and I just feel like you are joking with me," she says sternly. "You're saying he's your boyfriend?"

"Of course he is," he states, almost offended. Is it so hard to believe? Hasn't she seen Kurt? He's a total babe!

"You're the boyfriend of a boy but you are straight," she says, skeptically.

"Just 'cause he's my boyfriend, it doesn't mean anything," Puck tells her, and seriously, is she going to start with the whole gay thing just like Kurt does constantly?

"Okay, you know what, Noah? I want you to stay away from that boy," his mother orders him, sounding completely mad.

Puck gapes at her, outraged. She was fine a second ago! And no one is going to tell him what to do, even more so if they tell him he has to leave Kurt.

"What? I'm not staying away from him!"

"Noah, I mean it!"

"You won't make me leave him!" Puck growls, standing up from his chair already mad as hell. He's not going to lose his boy under any circumstances; Puck won't be alone again, without Kurt. "You said you weren't a homophobe and now you ask me to dump him?"

"Watch your tone with me, boy, I'm still your mother," she warns him but Puck doesn't give a damn. She wants him to leave his boy and Puck won't have any of that shit.

"No! You're asking me to stay away from him and I'm not going to lose him 'cos you hate him for being gay!"

"Noah, enough!" she finally yells at him, standing up as well. "Don't you dare call me a homophobe! It's actually him I'm worried about! Kurt is a good boy and he helped this family a lot when we had no one to give us a hand; I'm very fond of him and I'll never stop feeling deeply grateful for all he did for us. How can you treat him like this? For you this is all just a joke! Shame on you, son. You being his boyfriend means nothing? Are you playing with him?"

"I'm not!"

"That kid has feelings, Noah! And," she pauses and laughs. "It's so obvious now! I'm pretty sure he has deep feelings for you, son. I'm sure he has had them for a long time. I've seen him watching after you at the hospital; I thought he was feeling guilty but he was actually devastated because he definitely had and has something deep for you."

Why is his mother telling him this? Puck knows all this. He knows more about Kurt than anyone else in this fucking town.

"He's freaking in love with me, 'ma! Hell if I know why, but he is and I know it already!"

His mother snorts. "You know? You know and you still lead him into this? I can't believe you're cruel like this, Noah. I thought you've changed, but you obviously haven't and I won't tolerate it. You're not playing with this kid. I'm sure he gets enough already so I'm not going to let you hurt him just because!"

Okay, that's it.

"I don't hurt him," Puck sneers at her, feeling as mad as he ever has felt. "I don't play with him. I treat him like a damn prince; I take care of him, I watch after for him, and I give him_ everything _he wants. So don't tell me I hurt him, 'cos you have no idea what you're talking about. I'm _not _someone who hurts him; no one has ever made him as happy as I do."

His mother pinches the bridge of her nose, sitting back on her chair. "Noah, please sit down."

"I'm not gonna leave him," he repeats, having the sudden urge to cry. It's stupid, but he still feels wretched.

"Just sit," she requests quietly and Puck lets himself fall into the chair. "You two are boyfriends, right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to think when you say you have a boyfriend and then you say you're straight and that being a boy's boyfriend means nothing to you?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "I meant that it didn't change who I am. I don't like guys, I like _him. _And maybe I don't love him like he loves me, but he means something, okay? I made him my boyfriend. I've never cheated on him and I take good care of him 'cos he's my boy."

"Noah…"

"No," he mumbles, looking away, suddenly feeling terribly small. "I'm good with him. I mean something to him; I'm special. I'm someone when we're together; I matter. You're not going to make me lose Kurt."

Man, he's being so lame right now and he can't believe he's actually saying this to his mother, but damn, he's actually feeling like shit. Is it so bad that they want to be together? Just because he's a stud who doesn't fall in love with anyone, it doesn't mean he doesn't care about Kurt. He cares a lot about his boy. And it's not like all couples are filled with equal love from both partners. Fuck, most teenage couples are not even together because they love each other, so fuck it. Why is it such a big deal?

"Have you ever told him this?"

Puck blinks. "What?"

"Have you ever told him you feel this way about him?"

"What way? I said I'm not in love with him."

Is she deaf?

His mother sighs heavily. "You said so. But you just told me how much he means to you. Does he know this? Did you tell him about it?"

Puck snorts. "Pfht! I'm not saying that to him! It's completely lame, 'ma. Can't believe I even told you about this."

"Well, I'm glad at least you're being honest with me," she tells him calmly and Puck doesn't know what the fuck to think anymore. One minute she's okay, the next she's pissed, and now she's fine again.

On top of everything, he has a boyfriend who's probably still crying his eyes out upstairs. Puck's head is a royal mess.

"I'm still not breaking up with him."

She nods. "That's fine," she says and Puck feels like he just had a huge weight taken off of his chest. He can breathe again and he didn't even know he was holding his breath.

"Cool."

"I can see you care about Kurt," she speaks again. "And I think you should tell him how you feel, even if you say you don't love him."

Puck frowns. "He knows I don't love him."

His mother rolls her eyes. "Still, you want to make him happy, right?"

"I do that already."

"That's good. But I think he'd like to hear what you feel about the two of you, even if it's not love."

Puck looks to his sides, not getting her point. The thing is that she's not going to make them break up, right? So, whatever.

"Er, yeah. Can I go now? 'Cos I'm pretty sure my boy is crying his eyes out upstairs, thinking he ruined my life and that you're gonna kick me out for making out with him."

His mother stands up quickly, bringing her hands to her mouth. "Oh, poor boy. You do that, and please, Noah, don't you ever think I hate you or him, alright?"

"Thanks 'ma," he says, standing up and heading upstairs. Yet, his mother stops him when he's about to reach the stairs.

"Hug, please?"

Puck can't believe how badly he's hitting the bottom of lameness, but he still approaches his mother, throwing his arms around her. She hugs him tightly, planting a kiss on his shoulder. He looks like a total loser here, hugging his mother, but she could totally be yelling at him right now, so he doesn't complain.

"Could you ask Kurt to stay for dinner?" she asks as she releases him.

Puck was definitely not expecting that, and he's not sure what to say. He's not even sure if he'll be able to fix the mess Kurt probably is right now. "I don't know, 'ma…"

"Please. I don't like the idea of him thinking I have something against you, or him, or you two together. I'll drop Sarah at your Nana's so we can be alone. We can order some food."

"I'll try to make him stay, but I can't promise he will," Puck tells her honestly. "He's not very fond of people when we're together and he's quite upset right now."

"Okay."

Before Puck resumes his walk, he remembers something. He's a freaking ninja, and Kurt is one as well, so how the hell did neither of them hear his mother? Was she sneaking on purpose?

"Hey, 'ma," he calls out, making her turn around. "We heard the door closing; we thought you left."

"Oh, I was leaving when I noticed the heel of my shoe was broken. So I came back to look for my pair of flats. I couldn't find them, so I went upstairs to ask you if you've seen them. Which reminds me, have you seen them?"

It's in this very moment that Puck looks down and notices that his mother is barefoot. "The black ones?"

"Yeah."

"In the bathroom."

"Thank you."

Puck flees upstairs, smiling to himself. He fixed one out of two things and it's cool, since in order to make Kurt better, he had to deal with his mother first. He's totally the man here, having dealt with a hardcore situation like a total pro. He still doesn't know where their secret relationship stands, since he never asked his mother to keep it a secret. Yet, it's not like his mother is going to open the windows and yell that he and Kurt are boyfriends to the neighbors.

But since he believed ten minutes ago that his life was completely over, being very much alive with his mother not mad at him and with Kurt still with him, Puck has to admit he's got it quite well.

When he walks into his room, he finds Kurt sitting on his bed with his hands clutched together over his lap and his head down. He looks up when Puck closes the door and man, Kurt's face…. His boy's a mess.

Yet Puck smiles because they are going to be fine.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asks quietly. His voice sounds completely empty and Puck tries not to worry since he has everything he needs to fix Kurt.

Puck walks towards Kurt and sits down next to him. Kurt immediately stands up and walks away from him, pissing Puck off. "Can you stop doing that?"

"We have to be away from each other," Kurt replies, not looking him in the eyes.

"We don't have to do anything," he spits out, standing up and grabbing Kurt from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Puck, let me go," Kurt growls, growing obviously uneasy as he struggles to free himself from Puck's arms. It drives Puck insane that Kurt can't stand him touching him. "I don't want you close."

Puck presses Kurt tighter against him. "Calm the fuck down, and stop pushing me away 'cos you're not going anywhere," he hisses into Kurt's ear and Kurt lets out a sob. Man, he really doesn't want to make his boy cry but he's being incredibly stupid. "Everything's cool, babe. Really, you don't have to worry."

"I heard you two," Kurt cries out, but stops struggling against Puck. In fact, Kurt's body grows heavy, like he's letting himself fall, but Puck keeps him on his feet.

"What part?"

"She didn't like this and of course she didn't! I know she wants you to stay away from me, Puck, and she's right!"

Puck rolls his eyes. "So you heard just that?"

"I wanted to leave and when I opened the door I heard the yelling," Kurt explains as he keeps on crying and Puck continues feeling like shit at the sound of his boy crying. "I got scared so I came back inside."

Before Puck can say anything the sound of the door closing downstairs interrupts them. They stay quiet until they hear the car starting in the front of the house, and it's not until they clearly hear his mother's Volvo driving away that both of them sigh at the same time.

"If I let you go, you're not gonna run away, right?"

He has to make himself sure. Now that his mother is not in the house, Kurt could easily run downstairs and get the hell out of here.

"I should go."

"Can I speak first? Let me talk first and then, if you still want to leave, I won't stop you," Puck promises, knowing that Kurt is not going to leave after he explains everything. Otherwise, the hell if he would be letting him go now.

"Okay," Kurt replies softly.

Puck releases his boyfriend from his grip, motioning him to sit down on the bed. Kurt sits down and Puck moves the chair from his desk next to the bed to be right in front of Kurtt.

Man, he doesn't even know where to start. "I talked to her, and… she's not thrilled about it, but she's not pissed. Actually, she's quite cool. Fuck me if I know why; I thought she was going to rip my head off."

"I know what I heard, Puck," Kurt tells him, clearly unbelieving.

"But you didn't hear it all. The only time she got pissed was when she thought I was playing with you," he explains and Kurt frowns. "She didn't want me to hurt you or some shit like that and asked me to leave you alone. But she was sort of fine before that."

Kurt narrows his eyes like he's confused and Puck can't blame him because he was damn confused as well. "I don't get it. What did you tell her?"

Puck shrugs. "I wasn't going to lie to her. Told her that we were making out and that you're my boyfriend and-"

"You what? Are you out of your mind? How could you tell her that?"

"'Cos it's the truth?" Puck barks at his boyfriend, not welcoming his anger fit. "I'm a stud; I wasn't going to chicken out with her!"

Kurt opens his puffy eyes wide, like Puck is out of his mind for real. "This is not about you being a stud, Puck, for Gaga's sake! There was no need for you to show to the world how much of a badass you are!"

"There was! And it turned out fine! I faced it, and my 'ma wasn't upset," he tells Kurt and Kurt sighs tiredly.

"She probably thinks you're gay now."

"Told her I'm not, and that's when she flipped. Like, you're super in love with me and I'm playing with you 'cos I'm not gay like you, but that's bullshit 'cos it doesn't mean I'm playing with you, so I lost it and I yelled and she yelled and well, you heard…"

Kurt covers his face with his hands, whispering, "Oh, my… This is so embarrassing."

"Hey, it's fine," Puck reassures him, placing his hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt is not pushing his hand away, so Puck believes that's a sing of him winning this… fight, or whatever it is.

"No, it's not, Puck. You shouldn't have told her about us, there was no need. Why didn't you just… tell her I jumped on you or something? You should've blamed me and gotten away with this."

Is Kurt fucking serious? Puck stares at him for several seconds, waiting for Kurt to say something like 'I was kidding' but Kurt never does. Instead, his boyfriend gives him an apologetic gaze, and if Kurt wasn't his boyfriend, Puck would have punched him in his face.

Puck has never felt more insulted in his life. Not even when chicks call him a 'Lima Loser'.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" Puck asks him, as calmly as he can, even if he feel his blood boiling inside his veins. "You think I was going to run away from this, leaving you to take the blame? Kurt, for Christ's sake, I'm your goddamn boyfriend!"

Kurt narrows his eyes at him, tearing again. "So what? It doesn't mean you had to tell your mother you are! You could have easily gotten out of this mess!"

"After all the shit we've been through, even before the freaking car crash, you thought I was going to do that? Really, Kurt?"

Man, that fucking hurts. It's not just that Kurt thought he was going to be a coward about them; it's that Kurt is not supposed to see him as a coward. Puck was supposed to be something awesome in Kurt's eyes, so why was Kurt expecting him to be a fucking asshole?

"It's not-"

"Hey, I get it," Puck cuts him off, trying his best to sound collected. The last thing he wants is for Kurt to know he's completely wretched. "Everyone thinks I'm scum, so why should you think different?"

Much to his surprise, Kurt moves himself from the bed to Puck's lap. Puck tries to ignore it, even if Kurt is wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his forehead against Puck's. Puck really wants to hold his boyfriend but he stays still in his seat.

"I don't think you're scum, Puck," Kurt tells him quietly.

"But you were expecting the worst from me. Just like everyone else," Puck replies and, fuck, he should really shut his mouth. He doesn't want to sound like a total wimp.

Kurt plants a soft kiss on his temple and Puck tries not to melt into the affection. "You know how much you mean to me, right?" Puck nods. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Not because of me."

Puck rolls his eyes. "This is not your fault," he says, sick of it.

Kurt shrugs, and really, Puck wants to smack him. "Maybe. But I know it's not worth so much trouble, and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Puck finally looks up, meeting his boyfriend's gaze. Why is Kurt always so damn self-depreciating? He's not supposed to be this way. Kurt is the guy who's confident, and who loves himself and thinks he's better than everyone.

Maybe his mother was right. Kurt should know that their relationship is a big deal for him as well. Puck hoped he'd never need to talk about… _feelings_, but maybe it would be cool for Kurt, who happens to be a feelings dude, if Puck told him that this is not a joke for him. Puck thought it was obvious that their relationship matters quite a lot to him, but apparently, Kurt doesn't know that.

So if Puck told him, Kurt wouldn't expect the worst from Puck when their relationship is at risk. Puck doesn't want Kurt to believe that he's going to flee if something goes wrong, leaving him alone to deal with the whole mess.

They are in this together.

"You know I'm not in love with you, right?" Puck asks quietly. Kurt nods. "Does it bothers you? 'cos I don't want to hurt you, and I'm just… well, a stud, I never get those kinds of feelings."

Kurt lets out a little laugh. "To be honest with you, I tend to forget that you don't love me."

Well, that's cool. At least Puck knows that Kurt doesn't spend his time crying over his unrequited feelings. He really doesn't want to hurt Kurt.

"But it doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

"I know."

"No, you don't," Puck retorts and Kurt gives him a long stare. Shit, this is fucking awkward. He doesn't even know where to start, and it's even harder to find the right words that won't make him look like the lamest guy in Lima. "Kurt, I… this is a big deal for me, okay?"

"Puck, you don't have to-"

"No, let me speak," Puck cuts him off, because he really wants to say this. He throws his arms around Kurt's waist just to hold onto something and takes a deep breath. "Remember the time I asked you to be my boyfriend?" Kurt frowns but nods again, and that's cool because Puck found good way to start this. "That you got mad when I said I totally dug how badly you wanted me?"

Kurt gives him a sharp glance and, okay, maybe that wasn't a good way to start. "Sadly, I do remember that. Are you trying to make me mad? Because I'm already upset, in case you didn't notice."

"No, no, no," Puck hurries to say, and damn, why the hell this is so hard? "The other way around. I'm trying to tell you… my _feelings_ or whatever."

"Okay, now you're making me feel awkward," Kurt tells him with a clearly awkward expression on his face.

Puck snorts. "You're not the only one… but, remember I told you back then that you've got it all wrong, and you asked me to explain to you but I didn't want to do it?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I want to explain it now."

"Okay?" Kurt replies hesitantly, and what the fuck?

"You don't want me to? 'Cos I feel awkward like hell, if you're gonna be so reluctant to hear what I wanna say, then I'd better shut up."

Kurt blinks, showing a weird smile. "I just, I can see how hard this is for you, and I don't understand why you want to do it now if it makes you feel so uncomfortable. I don't want you to do things you don't want to do because of me. I know you don't love me, but I know you care and that's fine," he tells him sweetly, cupping his face with his hands, and for some reason, it only makes Puck feel worse.

"So what if I want to make you feel better? I'm your damn boyfriend; I'm not allowed to do it?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, tiredly. "Whatever, Puck."

That's better. Not much, but better.

"The thing is that, that day you thought I wanted you to follow me around like some kind of puppy," Puck says, seeing in Kurt's face how he's growing obviously pissed. "But it wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?" Kurt asks, sounding annoyed.

Puck sighs, getting ready to throw himself into the sea of loserdome. "I feel special with you," Puck mumbles lowly, hoping that Kurt didn't hear that.

Damn, he's such a Goddamn loser… he can barely stand himself.

"What? I can't hear you," Kurt says. "If you want me to hear what you want to say, you have to speak louder."

"Jesus, I said you make me feel special," Puck repeats louder and man, he can't believe he's saying this!

But judging by the stunned expression on Kurt's face, Puck totally nailed it and that makes him grow confident about being a cheesy loser.

"I make you feel special?" Kurt asks, skeptically. "Well, I'm the first guy you've been with."

Puck chuckles. "Not because you're a guy. Really, Kurt, does everything in your head revolve around gender? 'Cos that's not my point. It happened even before we started fooling around. No one ever gave a damn about me, which was fine. I know they don't and I don't care, but… you did," he explains, uncomfortable again. He scratches the back of his neck and continues. "Like, when I came back from juvie, no one really gave a fuck."

"You can't blame them," Kurt says quietly. "You always act like you don't need anyone. How they are supposed to read your mind to know you need people around?"

"I don't need anyone," Puck states. He's a stud, he doesn't need people. "I still don't. But you were different."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, you were the only one who noticed I had to walk every day to school. And damn, I crashed a car into a store! Seriously, didn't anybody put two and two together? It was obvious I couldn't drive anymore! But no one asked. No one asked if I was fine or if I needed something…"

"And would you have said the truth? Puck, you would have probably sent people to hell."

"Probably, but I didn't even have the chance to do it, right? But you cared, a lot," Puck continues. "And not 'cos you wanted to get into my pants. Unlike others, I know you didn't want that since you fell for me much later, so that proves that you're even cooler."

Kurt is completely flushed and looks away in a sheepish fashion, which Puck finds adorably hot. "Now you're making me feel even more awkward."

Puck laughs. "Why? I know for a fact that you didn't want a piece of me. I know you didn't approach me in order to make me gay or something. You just did it because you're not an asshole like others and you gave a damn about me, and you shouldn't have, considering how much of an asshole I've been to you in the past, and that shows that you are even better."

Kurt presses his lips together. He looks completely uneasy about this and Puck doesn't mind. He's actually glad about it, because at least he's not the only one feeling that way.

If Puck is feeling like an idiot by saying things that Kurt would like to hear, it's only fair that Kurt gets to suffer a little of what Puck is suffering, so he carries on.

"And then you fell in love with me. It was weird, I have to admit it."

"What? Having a guy after you?" Kurt enquires, and Puck can feel the bitterness in his voice.

"Someone being in love with me," Puck states firmly, that being the truth, and does not let the guy vs. girl thing mess with this right now as Puck is struggling so hard to speak up his mind. "No one ever liked me like that, Kurt. I'm the guy chicks use to make boyfriends or husbands jealous, 'cos let's be honest, I'm super hot."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Ego talk?"

"No. It was an ego boost, of course, and it was also guaranteed sex with no strings attached, but you showed up and," Puck takes a deep breath; here comes the lamest part. "I've never been the chosen one, okay? I was… the disposable one and I thought it was okay, but you… it felt so good to be the first option, you know? To be someone who was worth the trouble, or someone that mattered."

Kurt swallows hard but says nothing and Puck wishes Kurt would say something, even if it's to tell him he's the biggest loser in the world, because right now it's just Puck and his stupid speech, and it makes him feel alone with his dumb words. He fidgets in his seat because Kurt is staring at him so intensely that Puck feels like he's only two inches tall and wishes the ground would just open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole.

Puck sighs, resigning himself to the fact that he hit the bottom of lameness and that he can't go deeper than he already is. Considering that it's impossible to get worse, he decides to say everything.

"I've always been just a prize for chicks. They want me 'cos I'm hot, or young, or popular," Puck explains, a little more comfortable since he can't get lower now. "It was cool, though. I know I can be an ass sometimes, so no chick was going to like me for real… but you did. You didn't want me to be popular, or to make a boyfriend jealous, or to make you feel that even if you're old you can still get laid with some younger dude, hotter than your husband."

Kurt stares at him quietly, with his mouth slightly parted open, and that's what Puck wanted to avoid: his pity. Maybe Kurt doesn't exactly pity him right now, but he's definitely feeling sorry for him and Puck doesn't want to look like a weak loser in front of him.

"Puck, I didn't know it-"

"The thing is that I feel like I'm someone when I'm with you," Puck cuts him off, needing to be done with this shit as soon as possible. "I'm not just the hot asshole jock that everyone expects me to be. I can be different, better... good to someone, to you. You see much more in me, and damn, I know I'm something awesome but I do wonder sometimes what the hell you see in me. But then I don't care, as long as you want me around you. So there, I said it."

He looks away, not daring to meet Kurt's eyes since his boy is probably going to laugh his ass off. Puck would totally do that if he were in Kurt's shoes. Yet, when he hears a choked sob coming out from his boyfriend's mouth, he looks up and sees Kurt covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes full of tears.

_Damn!_ Why did he have to tell all that crap to Kurt? His mother gives the worst advice, seriously. Kurt had stopped crying and Puck only made him cry again. This is so fucking great!

"Jesus, Kurt. Didn't mean to make you cry, just forget about what I said," Puck says apologetically.

Kurt shakes his head quickly, uncovering his mouth and clearly doing his best not to cry out loud. "Why are you telling me this now?" he asks with a quivering voice.

Puck shrugs. "I don't know. So you can see that this is something big for me? Just 'cos I'm a stud and I don't do corny stuff like… falling in love, it doesn't mean I care about us any less than you do. I thought that knowing this was going to make you feel better but now you're crying and-"

Kurt's lips are suddenly on his, silencing him. It makes Puck lose his guard, but he quickly presses his boyfriend tighter against him, returning the kiss. Kurt's lips taste salty because of his tears, and Puck still kind of wishes Kurt would stop crying because it really makes him feel like shit, but he doesn't mind now. Kurt is kissing him slowly and tenderly and it relaxes Puck quite a lot.

And relaxing is just what Puck needs right now.

"Thank you," Kurt tells him when he breaks the kiss. "What you said, it means a lot to me."

"Then why are you crying?"

Kurt smiles, letting out a little laugh. "I'm just emotional."

Puck chuckles and he is about to mock Kurt for being a wimp, but considering the huge amount of corniness that just came out of his mouth, Puck has no right to point out Kurt's. At least not right now.

"Just know that I'm not gonna let anyone break us apart, alright?"

His boy looks way better than before because, of course, Puck nailed it. He knew he had to tell Kurt those things. Damn, he's such a freaking genius.

Kurt nods, with a wider smile. "That's fine by me," he says, sounding happier, and Puck instantly starts feeling warm inside, in a pleasant and not horny way. "But promise me something first."

"Shoot."

"No more deep talks," Kurt tells him and Puck laughs out loud, relaxed for real now.

"Hey, I was doing my best!"

"I know, and I appreciate it a lot. I always dreamed of a man saying sweet things to me, but it doesn't suit you at all. I don't want to offend you," Kurt says amusedly, "but I think it was painfully awkward for the both of us."

That doesn't sound good at all. "So you want a guy who's comfortably corny?"

Kurt laughs again but Puck doesn't. "Jealous much? You're aware of how I feel about you."

"Yeah, you love me like mad. But still, you dreamed about having a cheesy boyfriend."

"Until I met you. I'm just saying that you're clearly not good at these kinds of conversations and I don't want you to be."

"So you like my stud self."

Kurt tilts his head to his side. "Compared to your corny self? Absolutely."

Puck shrugs. "I can deal with that."

They kiss some more until Puck remembers that his mother asked him to invite Kurt for dinner. Kurt seems to have completely forgotten about their recent events and Puck doesn't want to upset him. Still…

"My mom wants you to stay for dinner," Puck mumbles between kisses, making Kurt still.

"Oh, I've completely forgot she knows now," Kurt says, nervously. "I can't do this, Puck. It makes me feel awful and-"

"She wants you to know that she doesn't hate you, or me, or us," Puck hurries to explain. There's still a lot to talk about and Puck really considers that the sooner they can fix this, the better they'll feel about themselves. "Please, stay. She really wants you to, and we still have to figure out where we go from here."

Kurt calls his father to let him know that Mrs. Puckerman invited him to have dinner. His father sounds surprised, probably because he's spending more time with Puck, but at the same time, the older man is fine with it since the he is very fond of Mrs. Puckerman and he knows that she really appreciates his son.

Kurt is not feeling great though. He fidgets on Puck's bed since he remains locked in Puck's room until his boyfriend's mother returns home. The last few hours have been a completely emotional rollercoaster.

It has been long since the last time Kurt felt so overwhelmed by his feelings. Ever since his second-first time, as Kurt likes to call it, he has been nothing but happy and carefree. He and Puck continued with their perfect double life as a routine, and Kurt has even stopped being worried and self-conscious until today.

He can hardly think straight. He finds it extremely complicated to process a coherent thought or plan, and it's frustrating because Kurt needs to have some kind of control in his life.

But they've been caught. Someone knows about them. In addition, he found out about a bunch of things that Puck has been feeling that Kurt never thought his boyfriend could feel before. Now he's forced to let someone else into the perfect bubble life he shared with Puck and Kurt hates that. Kurt doesn't want other people around them; he wants it to be just him and Puck like they used to be until a few hours ago. But Mrs. Puckerman told Puck she was okay with them, so Kurt should feel grateful.

Kurt can't think or feel anything though. It's just too much information, too many feelings in a very little time, forcing him to adapt to this drastic change in their relationship.

The only thing he's sure about is that he's never been happier to have Puck by his side.

Kurt's head is a complete mess; it was Puck who took charge in this chaos while Kurt was falling to pieces, unable to do anything about it. Puck took control of the situation and somehow put their relationship on a sort of safe ground. Kurt is not sure where the secrecy of relationship stands right now, but someone else knows about them and it's not just someone; _it's Puck's mother, _and yet, he and Puck are still together.

It's not the ideal situation for him, but Kurt has to admit that they could be a lot worse, so when Puck tells him that they should go downstairs to meet his mother, Kurt nods stoically and stands up, following his boyfriend and trying to feel encouraged.

He's not alone. He has a boyfriend who just proved that he's going to be by his side unconditionally. They are together in this and Puck didn't run away when things got ugly. A part of Kurt wishes Puck had done that, but the other part of him feels happy and relieved.

Puck sends him reassuring glances all their way downstairs and Kurt's knees tremble when he has Mrs. Puckerman standing in front of him, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm so glad you stayed, Kurt," she tells him kindly and Kurt smiles nervously.

It's not until Puck touches him on his back to lead him to a chair to sit down, that Kurt realizes that they haven't touched each other ever since they left Puck's room. For some reason, Kurt believed they were going to face Mrs. Puckerman holding hands or something like that, but maybe they are still in their 'civilians around' mode, staying away from each other not to raise suspicion, even though Puck's mom knows what's going on between them now.

It's a shame they've been caught. They were really good at this.

The three of them sit at the kitchen table and silence falls upon them. Kurt tries not to fidget in his place and out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Puck playing idly with the tablecloth.

"Well, this is awkward, right?" Mrs. Puckerman asks and Kurt can't help letting out a little laugh.

This has probably been the most uncomfortable day of his life, ever.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry," Kurt blurts out, daring to meet his boyfriend's mother's eyes. He needs to man up and face the consequences of his acts. "I'm truly sorry about this."

Kurt can feel Puck's intense and angry gaze penetrating his brain, but he keeps his eyes on Mrs. Puckermans, who's giving him a quizzical look.

"What exactly are you sorry for, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugs uneasily. "That I'm the one your son is…" Dear Prada, he can't say it.

"Dating," Puck finishes, loud and clear, and Kurt thanks the God he doesn't believe in for Puck not ending his words by saying something inelegant and blunt like 'fucking' or 'screwing'.

Mrs. Puckerman frowns. "Is that a bad thing?"

Kurt shrugs again. "To most people it is. I'm not a good_ influence_ on straight men, or so they say."

He's really trying to phrase his words well. He really hates people saying he ruins other men's reputations, or that he makes them feel uncomfortable, or that his homosexuality is contagious and that he's going to rub it on everyone.

"You think so? I do believe that you have a lot to do with my son's changed behavior," Mrs. Puckerman says warily, raising an eyebrow. Kurt can feel Puck tensing, and Kurt tenses as well, holding his breath. "For the past five months, my son hasn't missed a single school day. He stopped getting in trouble, he got into only one fight, which is impressive, considering I used to get called from school at least twice a week. He didn't get a single day of detention or suspension, and he even raised most of his grades. He stopped talking back, and giving attitudes constantly, and he helps me a lot around the house now."

"Mom! I'm right here!" Puck barks, completely scandalized. "You're making me look like the biggest loser in front of Kurt!"

Kurt presses his lips together, not to laugh out loud, even if Puck's mortified face at the prospect of being a good boy is priceless. "I do force him to study and to do homework," Kurt intercedes.

"Kurt!"

"It's true," Kurt replies innocently to his upset boyfriend.

"I'm gonna start getting F's on purpose, you'll see."

Kurt sends him a death glance, and so does Mrs. Puckerman. "You'd better not, Noah. As I was saying, Kurt, I don't believe you're something bad for my son. Like I said to Noah, this is… unexpected, and I'll have to get used to it-"

"It's okay. I really understand that," Kurt interrupts her, since she looks guilty for saying that. He can't blame her; he knows it took time for his father to get used to the idea of having a gay son, and while Kurt doesn't like to call himself 'flamboyant', he definitely showed more hints about being gay than Puck, even if Puck is not a hundred percent gay like Kurt is.

He can't really expect Mrs. Puckerman to be thrilled about her son suddenly _dating_ a guy, especially being that she just found out about it hours ago.

"But that doesn't mean I disapprove of what you two have, Kurt," she tells him, and Kurt wants to start crying for some stupid reason. Even if Puck told him that she was sort of fine with them, Kurt is not very used to people approving of him because of his sexuality.

"Can you keep this secret?" Puck asks bluntly and Kurt rolls his eyes to himself.

Does he have to be so rough about everything? They were having _a moment_. They were all just growing more relaxed and Puck had to put them all back into a jumpy fashion.

Mrs. Puckerman quivers a smile. "Why is it that you two are a secret? I can see you really want to be together. And Noah, if this is what you want for you life you should-"

"No, he shouldn't," Kurt cuts her off, knowing what she's going to say. Coming out? Letting the world know that he likes boys, or at least one boy? "I wouldn't want him to do that. People are not very understanding with me, Mrs. Puckerman, not even my family sometimes," he says, even if he hates to say that.

"We're good, 'ma," Puck joins Kurt's words, thankfully expressing exactly the way that Kurt feels about this. At least they agree on something. "If people knew, they would do nothing but give us hell, ruining everything. We're prefect now; we're doing freaking awesome and we also like to sneak around and keep secrets. It's hilarious that while people think we hate each other, we spend hours making out and shit."

"Puck!"

Oh, Sweet Gaga, Kurt wants to disappear right now. For the second time in the past five minutes, Kurt's still glad that Puck said 'making out' instead of 'fucking' or 'screwing', but he can feel all of the blood in his body going straight to his cheeks.

Mrs. Puckerman sighs. "Though I understand your point, it always made me quite uncomfortable that Noah spends so much time at your house without your father knowing about it, Kurt," she tells him and Kurt wants to die. He doesn't want to tell his father. "I'm very fond of him and he loves you a lot. I do believe he'd be thrilled to know that you found someone that makes you happy."

_He wouldn't if he knew that Puck is actually straight. Or something,_ Kurt thinks to himself.

Kurt fidgets in his spot. "I know you and my dad meet occasionally at the attorney meetings but… could you not tell him about us?"

Mrs. Puckerman presses her lips together in a thin line, obviously not welcoming the idea. "It didn't bother me too much before, since I knew you two weren't getting into trouble and that you were friends sleeping over. But it's different now."

"Why? 'Cos we're boyfriends?" Puck grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did he have to bring up this whole topic while they were talking just fine? Kurt would smack him in the head if he could.

"Yes, Noah, because you two are boyfriends," his mother states. "I can't tell you what to do or not to do when you two are together, but if you two spend the night together under Mr. Hummel roof, I think he should know."

Oh, Gaga, Kurt really wonders if he can die of embarrassment. The last thing he wants is Mrs. Puckerman thinking they have sex, even if they do.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "I know it's too much to ask, but I wasn't counting on this. You knowing about us really shook us up and I don't know if I'm ready to tell my father. At least not yet."

"Kurt, I won't force you to say anything to him," the older woman tells him, holding his hand tenderly. "And it's not my place to tell your father either. But believe me, he won't be mad at you. He really loves you."

He knows that but he's sure that this is not about how much his father loves him. Kurt can't face his father, not yet. Not only because he'll probably believe that Kurt disregarded his words when he said he made straight men uncomfortable, but also because his father knowing about him and Puck would mean that everybody will know.

"It's not about that, 'ma. If Mr. Hummel knows, the whole school will as well," Puck intercedes, as if he's able to read Kurt's mind. Kurt sighs, relieved at Puck's words, since he was too dumbstruck to even speak his mind.

"How so?"

"He's married to Mrs. H, you know that 'ma."

"Finn will find out," Kurt finally speaks. "That's for sure, and he won't be able to keep his mouth shut, at least not to his girlfriend, who's completely unable to keep a secret even if her life depended on it. I wouldn't lie to my father if… things were easier. If I didn't go to the same school as Finn, or wasn't in the same Glee club… but we share the house, the family, and the school."

Mrs. Puckerman stays quiet for some long seconds and then she nods. "Alright."

"You'll let me stay at Kurt's, right?" Puck asks hurriedly and Kurt kicks him under the table, sending him a death glare. Does he have to ruin everything with his crudeness? His mother is looking upset again, just when they managed to get her on their side!

"You know you're always welcomed here, right Kurt? No one will bother you here," Mrs. Puckerman tells him sweetly.

"But 'ma! It's not the same!" Puck whines like a little child and Kurt hopes that Puck won't tell her that it's because of the sex. "We can't be together a lot, and it's not like he can say he's here, or everyone will start wondering why. Finn and his dad already told him not to bother guys, right? And what's worse is that we all have the same friends, so we can't make up excuses! If Kurt said that he's staying with Mercedes, then Mercedes could tell Rachel she wasn't with Kurt, and Rachel would tell Finn and Finn-"

"Alright, alright, Noah, just calm down," his mother cuts him off. "I'll be accomplice with this little big play you two are putting on, just because I know it's not easy for you two and that it's also important to you two." Kurt and Puck share a smile. "However. If something comes up, I didn't know you spent the night with Kurt at Mr. Hummel's, and still, I hope you'll tell him soon about this, Kurt."

It's not much but it's something. And at least that gives them time to figure out what to do from now. "Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman. I promise you I'll try to solve this. I don't want to put you in a compromising position."

After the small conversation, they decide to call for Thai food and dinner flows in a pleasant mood. Kurt believes it's because the 'boyfriends' topic is never brought up again to the conversation, and he's quite relieved about that.

While he analyzes the interactions with Mrs. Puckerman, Kurt can't help thinking about his father. While they have dinner, they don't talk about what he and Puck do while they are alone, when they started dating, or anything for the matter; instead, they talk about school and the Glee club and about how Sarah is doing at school. Mrs. Puckerman tells them about her work and both teens listen to her with interest. So much so, that at some point, Kurt even forgets the real reason why they are having dinner together.

But it's obvious that the three of them are ignoring the big elephant in the room. Just like his father does whenever something related to Kurt's sexuality comes up.

Kurt is aware that his dad has a hard time trying to find a way to interact with him about this matter, and it's clear that Mrs. Puckerman is just the same. If Puck or Kurt were introducing a girl to their parents, there would be a lot of normal questions about their relationship. This is not the case though, and much to his surprise, Kurt doesn't mind it too much.

They could be getting worse from their parents.

It also helps that he and Puck don't act like boyfriends in front of Mrs. Puckerman, just like they don't with public in general. Kurt has to admit that he's glad that Mrs. Puckerman doesn't ask questions about them, since he really doesn't want to let someone in on his perfect little world.

Apparently, Puck has the same feeling because he acts completely neutral, never saying anything related to them.

After dinner, Mrs. Puckerman has to leave to pick Sarah up from her Nana, just like Kurt needs to go back to his place. But it's not until Puck flees to his room to get Kurt's bag and coat, that the 'boyfriends' subject pops up again.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Puck's mom enquires in a very low voice.

Kurt grows uneasy again, remembering that she's aware that they are dating. "Of course."

She sighs and for a second, Kurt fears the worst. "Noah thinks I don't know anything about his… romantic life, but I'm aware that he's not much of a gentleman with the girls he has... _dated_."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, not knowing where Mrs. Puckerman is trying to go with this. "Okay?"

The older woman lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, what I'm trying to ask is, he treats you fine, right? Or is he-"

"He does," Kurt replies, surprised by Mrs. Puckerman concern. He really didn't expect that this was going to be a reason of worry for Puck's mother. "I'm aware of Pu- _Noah's_ reputation, but he's really good to me."

Mrs. Puckerman smiles. "Good. Good, I'm glad then."

When Puck returns with his stuff, Mrs. Puckerman hugs his son and then Kurt, who hugs her back a little apprehensively. He's really not used to this. She repeats that he's always welcome to their house and Kurt really appreciates it, assuring her that he's going to do his best to visit more often.

Once they are alone, Kurt puts his coat on, feeling Puck's eyes on him. But Puck doesn't approach him, probably because he believes that Kurt's still nervous and jumpy, and he is, but he doesn't want his boyfriend to think that he's upset with him. So after buttoning his coat up, Kurt steps closer to Puck, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Puck immediately throws his arms around Kurt's back, pulling him closer. "What a day, right?"

Kurt snorts. "Tell me about it."

"But we're cool," Puck says, unsure and Kurt can notice that.

"We are," Kurt replies firmly and kisses him again. "Remember? No one is stepping between us."

Puck grins widely. "Just you and me. Fuck the rest."

Kurt laughs. "You're always so elegant," he tells him, kissing him a last time. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Can't wait," Puck replies, smirking and walking Kurt to the door.

On his way back to his place, the adrenaline in his body starts dropping. Kurt suddenly feels exhausted, physically and emotionally, and he wishes it was Friday so he could sleep until noon. Usually Kurt hates Fridays because although Finn always has something to do after school, Kurt still can't sneak Puck into his place. Yet, he could really use a very long session of sleep.

When he parks his baby in the garage of his house, the only thing Kurt wants is to run to his room and throw himself onto his bed. He even considers skipping his moisturizing routine, but as soon as he gets inside his house, his father greets him and Kurt remembers that he and Puck are not alone in the world.

"Hey, dad," Kurt greets back, walking towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

His dad and Finn are in the living room watching TV, and Kurt can hear Carole doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"So how is Mrs. Puckerman doing?" his dad asks, his eyes still fixed on the TV.

"She is fine. We had Thai food," Kurt informs him casually. "A really lovely evening."

Finn gives him a concerned look. "And Puck was alright?"

His dad finally looks at him, with the same concerned gaze that Finn is giving him. "Yes, Finn. We can share the same air for two hours without arguing," Kurt states, annoyed.

"Hey, don't get mad," his dad tells him, obviously playing understanding. "We know you two don't get along-"

"Mr. Schue paired us to do this ridiculous candy selling accounting," Kurt replies, doing his best not to get upset. He really had enough for the day. "And Mrs. Puckerman was nice with us, actually buying the first, and probably the only, box of candy that this Glee club is going to sell. Why would I decline her invitation for dinner? Puck and I weren't going to start fighting in front of her. I'm a civilized person."

Finn shrugs uncomfortably and his dad sighs. "You just look very worn out, son. So nothing bad happened?"

"This has been a very long day, dad," Kurt tells him, doing his best to be sympathetic. "And no, nothing bad happened. Do I wish that Mr. Schuester didn't pair me with Puck all the time? Yes, I do. But we were alright, and I really had a nice evening with Mrs. Puckerman, so you two can stop worrying. Can I go to my room now? I have a moisturizing routine to catch up with."

His dad nods with his eyes back on the TV, just like Finn does. Kurt stops by at the kitchen to kiss Carole on her cheek and runs downstairs, throwing himself into his bed. The tension in his body starts easing, and while he knows he has a lot to think about, he falls asleep fully clothed and with all the dirt of the day still on the perfect skin of his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: **As usually, thanks a lot for your awesome support. As you may know, I always reply every single review I get and I'm deeply sorry I couldn't do it last week for the last chapter. School had me crazy, and I really wanted to reply to you all, since I feel that, if you take the time to read what I write, and even more for commenting something about it, the least I could do is to reply.

I'm really sorry I could reply last week, but it's never happening again!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Day 183**

As if Kurt didn't have a hard week already, stuff keeps on happening to make him worry. He's sure that he's going to grow grey hair at some point. It's been a week since Mrs. Puckerman caught them together and while nothing particularly changed, it's hard to forget that it's not just the two of them anymore.

Kurt asks Puck everyday if things with his mother are alright, and Puck always says they are fine. Puck was even allowed to spend the night at his place last Wednesday and Kurt hasn't visited Puck's family again, basically because they don't have an alibi so far since Mr. Schuester suspended the candy selling, so there's no need for them to keep track of the selling any longer.

Yet, Kurt's dad is worrying him.

Not his father per se, but the fact that his father doesn't know about him and Puck. If it was up to Kurt, he would have never considered telling his father about his relationship with Puck.

But that changed the day that Mrs. Puckerman found out about them.

Having to lie so much to his father didn't bother Kurt before, but now he believes it's not okay anymore. It's just not okay that Puck's mom knows about them while Kurt's dad doesn't. It was different having to keep the secret before, since they kept the secret from _everyone_/i, with no discriminations. Friends, family, it didn't matter; no one had to know about them. But now it really feels like he's keeping the secret from his father in particular, and the guilt starts growing heavier on Kurt's shoulders.

He's aware that Mrs. Puckerman and his dad aren't the same case. If Kurt tells his father, he will be completely mad at him and probably wouldn't keep the secret for them, and then Finn would find out, and then Rachel and then…

But that doesn't concern Kurt right now. Instead, it's his boyfriend whom Kurt's concerned about.

Two days ago, Puck asked him to do his best to get some free time on Saturday because Puck had a_ special surprise/i_ for him.

No matter how much Kurt tried to get more information out of Puck, his boyfriend never said another word and Kurt is not being impatient, waiting for his so-called 'special surprise'. Kurt is going insane because he hates surprises, and knowing Puck, Kurt can't even imagine what is that Puck defines as 'special' or 'surprise'.

Hasn't Kurt enough to worry about these last few days? Why is Puck doing this to him?

The little that Puck told him is that he doesn't need to wear any particular clothes–Kurt really asked if he needed a dress code–saying that he's always hot no matter what he wears and Kurt wasn't sure if the point of… the place Puck is taking him is to look hot.

There's no way Puck is going to take him to some club, right? They are both underage and it's early Saturday.

Since Puck told him that it didn't matter at what time Kurt picked him up–which only makes Kurt grow more suspicious–he has lunch with his family and announces that he's going to the mall after doing the dishes.

"Please, Kurt," his dad tells him, with a pleading gaze. "Behave with the credit card."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I will dad, I promise."

Kurt didn't want to abuse the excuse of his imaginary friend: the one he tutors for Math and shares the love for musicals with. Everyone knows that Kurt can spend hours at the mall, and not knowing where Puck is taking him and how long they are going to be… doing... whatever it is that they'll be doing… if they'll be doing something, the mall is a safe alibi.

And what his family doesn't know is that he went to the mall with Mercedes yesterday after school and he's already bought a couple of items. The shopping bags are still in the car, so today when he returns to his place, holding a bunch of shopping bags, no one is going to suspect that he's been with his boyfriend and not in the mall as he said.

Kurt loves to be ready for everything, thinking about the smallest detail and covering every possible situation that could go wrong. So when he gets in his car to drive to Puck's house, he grows uneasy again. He's not comfortable about not knowing: not knowing where he's going, what's going to happen, and how whatever is going to happen is going to affect him.

What's even more suspicious is the weird chipper mood that Puck's in when he gets in the car. He's carrying his backpack and Kurt gives him a questioning look. It's clear that Puck is in very good spirits and Kurt is not sure if that's something good or bad.

"So where should I drive to?" Kurt asks, since he has no clue where they're going.

"Towards school," Puck announces and Kurt frowns.

"We're going to school? It's Saturday, Puck."

Puck rolls his eyes. "I know that, I'm not stupid. But my surprise is half way to school."

This is getting even more cryptic, but Kurt sighs and starts driving in the direction that Puck has just given to him. He knows that Puck is not going to say a word, and honestly, the sooner Kurt gets to find out whatever it is that Puck has prepared for him, the sooner he'll be able to get rid of this uncomfortable uncertainty.

"Seriously, Puck. What is this?" Kurt inquires, not being able to deal with this for much longer.

Puck sighs contently. "My ma' has been asking questions, you know? About us."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow as he blushes furiously. "Really? Why didn't you tell me? I asked you every day if everything was alright with her."

"'Cos everything's fine," Puck informs him, making him frown. "It's embarrassing stuff, and I can tell she's as curious as she's uncomfortable, but mostly it's stuff like how long we've been together, and where did I take you for our first date, and shit like that."

This is getting all kinds of weird. "And what did you tell her? You never took me on a date. And I really don't want you to," Kurt adds, just in case Puck has planned to take him to some cheap restaurant where everyone will see them together.

Puck snorts, scandalized. "I try not to tell her anything. I mean, it's freaking weird, Kurt! No dude likes to talk about their dates with their mothers!"

Kurt nods, understanding. He'd actually love to talk with, in his case, Carole about where his boyfriend takes him on dates. He wouldn't like to tell her about Puck though, not only because they are Top Secret, but also because… he doesn't want to share his relationship with Puck with everyone. Maybe they are not perfect, but they are perfect to Kurt and Kurt only wants to keep it to himself.

"And what does that has to do with this?" Kurt asks, motioning to the empty road they are driving on.

"She keeps bugging me about how I have to treat you good, as if I don't already," Puck states, almost pissed, and Kurt blushes even harder. It's really embarrassing how concerned Mrs. Puckerman is about her son's manners with him. "But she was all, 'he's a sensitive boy, you have to be nice, and blah blah,' but maybe she has a point, right?"

Oh, Dear Gaga, where is this going? Kurt feels like he's going to explode in uncertainty and not in a good way. This uncertainty is nothing like what you feel when you're about to open a big sized present from under your Christmas tree. This feels more like Kurt has to pick one of three suit cases, knowing that inside one there's a bomb ready to explode, blowing him up into a billion pieces.

"A point? How so? Puck, you don't have to do anything for me, alright?" Kurt assures him, hoping that maybe Puck will understand that and they can turn around and… go somewhere else… far from wherever they're going. "You're nice to me already."

"I know that, babe," Puck replies with a self-sufficient tone of voice. "I'm awesome to you, we both know that."

At some other time, Kurt would have fought with Puck's ego, but right now, he actually has to feed it. Clearly Puck's doing this to prove something that Kurt doesn't want him to prove. What if Puck decides to serenade him somewhere in front of a lot of people? Or if he by any means wrote some message in the sky for him, paying those little planes to do it? Kurt adores those kinds of gestures, but he doesn't want them from Puck.

And what if Puck takes him to some kind of weird carnival to play strength games to show how much of a stud he is, in addition winning a huge teddy bear for him? Puck knows that Kurt hates those tacky things, right?

Sweet Dolce, Kurt needs Puck to change his mind.

"Of course you're awesome to me, Puck," Kurt tells him, sweetly. "No one has ever been as incredible as you are with me, and I'm sure that no one else ever will be."

Puck turns to him, giving him a smug grin. "I know that. It's so great to be me."

Okay, that's good. "Just know that I don't need any special surprises. You are more than enough," Kurt assures him, nodding at his own words. "I don't need anything else."

Puck shrugs. "I'm the greatest catch, we know that. But you're kind of a guy who likes romance and all that shit. I mean, how many times have you made me watch An Affair to Remember with you? A billion! And every time you weeped while watching it!"

Kurt gapes at his boyfriend. "We only watched it three times, and that's the most touching romantic movie in the history of romantic movies! Just because you have a piece of coal instead of your heart, it doesn't mean it's any less touching! And for the love of Gucci, do I need to remember that you cried during Transformers?"

Are they really having this argument? Kurt can't believe it. He's fuming! He could smack Puck in the head right now, because he has never felt this insulted in his whole life.

"Hey, it was Optimus Prime!"

"Oh, please…"

"But- but, that's exactly my point! I'm the kind of dude who weeps with Rocky or Gladiator, but you like the romance stuff."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Kurt inquires as his patience grows thin.

"That if I want to be the greatest boyfriend ever, I have to give you all the shit you want," Puck explains coolly, and Kurt glances at him. "And you're a romance guy, and I'm Noah 'Puck' Puckerman; I can do all."

This is not funny anymore. "Puck, where are you taking me?"

Puck frowns. "Dude, why the worry face? You're gonna love this!"

"If you want to give me all the shit I want, as you eloquently and elegantly said, you should start by not calling me 'dude.'"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Sorry. But hey, pull over here," he says quickly, pointing at the side of the deserted road. "Leave the lights on so if someone passes they won't think that the car is broken or something."

Kurt does what Puck says, sending him questioning glances, but Puck says nothing else. Instead, when Kurt has his car parked on the side of the road, Puck gets out with his backpack and Kurt follows him, staring at his surroundings completely puzzled.

Puck starts walking towards the tall pastures on the side of the road, motioning for Kurt to follow him, and Kurt doesn't know what to think anymore. He follows Puck, and on top of everything, he's ruining his shoes by walking on dirt. He really wants to punch his boyfriend right now.

Puck walks on the vegetation not several feet away from the road until he suddenly stops and turns to face Kurt. Puck is smiling, but Kurt isn't.

"What is this, Puck? We're standing in the middle of an empty field, next to an empty road," Kurt states, not amused in the slightest.

"You're the kind of guy who surely loves stuff like anniversaries and shit like that so, ta-da!" Puck announces, extending his arms. "Happy anniversary, babe!"

Okay, this is getting all kinds of bizarre and Kurt doesn't understand what the hell is going on.

"Anniversary? Of what? We haven't done anything together for over a year to have an anniversary together."

Puck chuckles. "You and your grammar," he says, almost offended and Kurt's the one who's ruining his shoes for no reason, so Puck has nothing to be offended about. "What's the word for months anniversary?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Mensiversary," he informs his boyfriend. "But people hardly know that word, so they use month-anniversary instead." Still, that doesn't answer his question. While they have never celebrated any month-anniversary, Kurt does remember the dates and it's not the month-anniversary of the first time they kissed, or of when they became boyfriends.

Puck steps closer to Kurt, holding him in his arms, and Kurt looks to his sides, just to be sure that no one's around.

"No one's gonna see us," Puck tells him. "We're far enough from the road and the grass is tall in here."

"Puck, for the last time, what is this?"

Puck grins again. "Well, I don't remember dates but my mom was showing to me some files that the attorney left for her, and well, happy four-month anniversary, babe," Puck says happily, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt frowns but kisses back and it's not until they break the kiss that Kurt is able to ask, "Four-month anniversary of what?"

"The car crash!" Puck says, sounding excited about it, but Kurt's blood freezes.

"What?"

"Today, it's been four months since the car crash," Puck informs him with his good-humored voice.

Kurt blinks, trying to formulate a coherent thought. "What?" he asks again, unable to step out of his stupefied state.

"Right here, it's where we crashed, or well, where your car ended up," Puck explains hurriedly. "So I thought, 'Awesome! We can celebrate!' and couples tend to go on picnics and stuff like that, so I brought some cans of coke and chips and-"

"Are you out of your mind?"

Puck looks to his sides, clearly not getting what's wrong in here. "What? Man, look! There's a piece of your old SUV's headlights!" he says excitedly, bending over and picking a piece of colored glass from the ground, and staring at it as if it is the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's not something to celebrate, Puck!" Kurt barks at him, feeling utterly upset. "You bring me here… we almost died here! _You_/i almost died here!"

Puck stares at him, as if he's still not getting what's wrong. "But we didn't. It was a big day in our lives, Kurt. And it's also a month-anniversary I can celebrate with you and be.. _romantic_/i or something!"

"This is not romantic, Puck! I'm standing in the place where we almost got killed four months ago! Right here, I had to crawl out of my destroyed and upside-down car, leaving you inside completely covered in blood, just as I was! I thought you were dead!"

Kurt's chest starts constricting. He doesn't want to be here. In fact, he had completely erased the day of the accident from his memory and had stopped dreaming about it ever since his bruises faded.

It was the most traumatizing day of his life; how can Puck consider this romantic?

"I'm sorry," Puck mumbles, apologetically. "I thought that for you… it doesn't matter. This was stupid. C'mon, let's go," Puck says and extends his hand for Kurt.

Kurt does feel guilty for blowing up Puck's surprise, since it's obvious that Puck really gave this a lot of thought, but it's incredibly upsetting to be here.

Kurt takes Puck's hand and follows him back to the car. They walk in silence, and as they leave behind the place where his old car ended up after the collision, Kurt starts relaxing a little.

But things get weird again, or at least to Kurt, when they reach his car. Puck continues saying nothing but he stills right in front of Kurt's SUV, watching his surroundings. For a second, Kurt believes he's only trying to see if there's someone around in order to make a move on him, and the road is deserted but Puck never approaches him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asks quietly and Puck only stares at their intertwined hands.

"Déjà vu," Puck mutters, letting go of Kurt's hand and getting into the car.

Kurt is already familiarized with these sudden mood changes in Puck though. This is exactly the way Puck used to behave when he was remembering things from his comatose state. It's been so long since the last time Puck acted this way that Kurt has completely forgotten about it.

He gets in the car, giving a wary look to his boyfriend, who looks clearly upset. "I'm sorry, Puck. I know you were trying to be nice but I just couldn't be there."

Puck gives him a small sad smile. "It's fine. Not your fault I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Puck. And even though it didn't turn out well, I really appreciate what you were trying to do," he says, being honest, and Puck sighs. "Want me to stay with you at your place? They think I'm at the mall, so I have plenty of time to kill," Kurt suggests, trying to cheer him up.

"We won't be able to fuck," Puck says bluntly and looking regretful. "But that would be cool."

On their way to Puck's house, Puck texts his mother to let her know they are going home together. Kurt's not thrilled about the idea of being together at Puck's place, but it's the only place they can stay for a couple hours without the fear of getting caught, sadly.

Much to their luck, Mrs. Puckerman took Sarah to the mall–what a small place the world is, Kurt thinks–and they'll be back home in a little while.

When they get to Puck's home, they go straight upstairs. Puck's chipper mood has changed radically and now he's very quiet, something that Kurt doesn't like much. Puck is usually quiet and grumpy at school and with other people generally, but not with him, and Kurt really hopes this is not because he didn't like the idea of celebrating the day they almost got killed.

"Wanna have a drink? I still have some diet Coke cans for you in my backpack," Puck tells him, opening his bag and taking one out for him.

"Thank you," Kurt replies, holding the drink and offering his boyfriend a smile. He doesn't want Puck to think he's still mad, even if he still thinks that his idea of a romantic date was terrible.

"I'll go to the bathroom. You put something on the TV, okay?"

Kurt nods and Puck leaves.

He looks around Puck's room, trying to find the remote, but he can't spot it anywhere so he approaches to the TV and turns it on himself. Yet when he sits down on Puck's bed he realizes that he really wants that remote. He keeps on glancing around the room in order to spot it somewhere, and when he places his drink on Puck's nightstand, he decides to open the drawer.

"Yay," he mutters to himself, having achieved in finding the remote right there, and when he picks it up, he finds the strip of photos they took together that morning at the mall.

His heart grows warm instantly. Kurt never expected Puck to keep that picture; maybe Puck would do it now that they are boyfriends, but not back then, being that they were hardly friends. But the picture is there, right next to Puck's bed, and it's impossible for Kurt not to feel happy about it.

But when he leans over to take the pictures in his hands, his gaze lies upon another object inside the drawer and his smile drops.

He takes the picture and the yellow bottle of pills that's there. Kurt's completely against nosy boyfriends and girlfriends that check on their partners' Facebooks, cellphones, email accounts and _drawers/i,_ but he can't help it.

Is Puck taking pills? Did he steal someone else's pills? Is Puck sick?

He grows only more concerned when he reads the label and finds out that the pills are Valium and that they are actually prescribed to his boyfriend.

At that very same moment, Puck walks into the room and Kurt asks straightforwardly, "Why are you taking Valium?"

This can't be any good.

Puck frowns, stepping closer to him and taking the bottle of pills _and/i _their picture. He gives a long stare at the objects he's holding and snorts.

"This is a freaking weird day," Puck says and that doesn't answer Kurt's question in the slightest.

"Why are you taking Valium? It's not healthy, Puck. You're a minor; this is a dangerous drug-"

"My shrink prescribed it when I was at hospital," Puck tells him, not looking too worried about it. "After, you know, getting beaten at juvie. I was quite fucked, so… my mom had to sign papers to allow the shrink to give them to me."

Kurt never noticed until now that there's a lot about his boyfriend that he doesn't know. He never asked him about his bad days at juvie and at the hospital, and so many other things.

"I'm sorry," is all that Kurt can say.

Puck continues staring at the bottle of pills. "I never actually popped a single pill, you know?" Kurt frowns, since it sounds like Puck is surprised by that. "Look, the seal is in one piece," he says, showing it to him.

"You… didn't know you haven't taken the pills?" Kurt asks quietly, slightly confused.

"I thought I did."

Alright, now Kurt is absolutely confused.

But Puck puts the pills and their picture back inside the drawer, motioning Kurt to scoot over. Puck takes off his shoes and throws himself onto his bed, giving Kurt an impatient glance. Kurt sighs and starts taking off his shoes as Puck starts channel-surfing.

Being free of shoes, Kurt snuggles comfortably next to Puck, resting his head on his boyfriend shoulder as Puck wraps an arm around his back, pressing Kurt closer to him.

Puck puts the Fashion Channel on and a pang of guilt hits Kurt in the stomach; Puck is obviously trying to make up for the awful date, letting Kurt watch what he likes best without putting on any tantrum.

"We didn't play Rock-Paper-Scissors," Kurt points out casually, even if he really wants to watch Dolce and Gabbana's fashion show presenting their new spring-summer collection.

"It doesn't matter; you like this best."

"But you don't," Kurt says and Puck shrugs. Kurt looks up at his boyfriend, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You don't have to do stuff to make me happy," he tells Puck truthfully. "You already do."

Puck nods, with his eyes fixed on the TV, and while Kurt could focus on the fashion show and wait until Puck's bitter mood is over, this is not the ordinary moody Puck. Usually when Puck is in a bad mood Kurt leaves him alone, not pushing the subject since they end up fighting over anything, and Puck is usually never in a bad mood because of Kurt. So Kurt keeps his mouth shut, focusing on something else other than Puck, and eventually Puck comes around.

But Kurt is not sure what it is that is upsetting Puck this time because even though they haven't been together for even an hour, several things happened already. They had an awful romantic moment, and while Kurt could believe that him being upset with the date is something that hurt Puck's ego, Puck is not defensive at all, as he usually is when his ego is hurt. As if it that wasn't enough, Puck had a _déjà vu/i _moment,right at the place they had the accident, and in addition, Kurt finds_ Valium/i _inside Puck's drawer and Puck acts even weirder.

_Our second mensiversary was the day before yesterday, so you know, Puckerman,/i _Kurt thinks to himself and decides he's going to be the nosy boyfriend for the first time. After all, they've officially been boyfriends for two months and even if Kurt hates boyfriends and girlfriends who asks over and over what's wrong with their partners when their partners don't want to tell, that's exactly what Kurt is going to do.

Things change radically from when you dream about having a boyfriend to when you actually have one. In the past, Kurt considered that being a nosy boyfriend was a sign of caring; but now, Kurt believes that if he were upset and didn't want to tell Puck about it, it would be utterly annoying to have Puck asking him over and over what's wrong with him, probably even poking him in the shoulder.

Kurt takes the remote from Puck's hands and turns the TV off.

"Hey, you were watching that," Puck complains, but Kurt's going to have none of that.

He moves away from Puck, sitting on the bed to be able to be face-to-face. "Okay, talk to me. I want to know what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me," Puck mumbles and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Are you upset because of the date? Or because of your déjà vu? Or was it the pills? I'm seriously concerned, Puck. When you are upset, you usually start cursing and being completely rude, and now you're nothing but silent and it's creeping me out," Kurt explains, as calmly as he can.

He doesn't want to upset Puck even more, but he still wants to know.

Puck shrugs, being clearly awkward about this, and a chill runs all the way up Kurt's spine. Kurt is totally starting a _deep/i_ conversation here, and he can only remember how uncomfortable he felt by Puck's awkwardness.

"It's just a weird day," Puck says quietly.

"Because it's the anniversary of the car crash?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I ever forget that happened since I have a kick-ass scar on my head to remind me of it every day, but then I remembered of…"

Puck trails off and Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Of?"

Puck sighs. "Of how it _felt_/i."

Kurt presses his lips together, nodding quietly at Puck's words. This is going to be all kinds of awkward, but his boyfriend is upset and if Puck tries to make him feel better in all kinds of sexy, crude and sometimes even _sweet_/i ways, Kurt has to make Puck feel better when he's upset.

Yet, Kurt feels he's walking blindfolded. He can't remember Puck feeling upset like this; if Puck has ever felt wretched, he never let Kurt know, so this is the first time that Kurt actually has to fix him.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "How it felt what?"

Puck opens his mouth and then closes it, making Kurt grow suspicious. "Nothing, Kurt. I'm fine."

"Puck, I really want to know. I don't want to demand an explanation from you, or force you to tell me something you don't want to tell me," Kurt says, holding Puck's hand, "but I know that something's bothering you and I care about you so I can't help being worried."

Puck gives Kurt a long stare and then he rolls his eyes, annoyed. "It was a freaking great day," he spits out, sitting on the mattress as well. "It changed our lives forever, I just thought you'd be as thrilled as I am."

Kurt narrows his eyes, trying to read between the lines. "Almost getting killed didn't change me, Puck," he says, and slowly he starts growing curious, knowing that there's definitely something hidden here. "What did it change in you?"

Kurt is sure that he nailed it when there's a very subtle twitch in Puck's face, almost a frown that never happens. Also, Puck is not replying right away.

"Why do you think it changed me?" Puck asks, defensively.

"Because you just said so? And I know something changed within you."

Puck crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, how so?"

Dear Gaga, Kurt has never forgotten about this. "For starters, you started calling me by my name, right after waking up from the coma. You never did that before the accident."

"Pfth! That's bullshit!"

Kurt snorts. "I was there when you woke up, and believe me, I heard you. In fact, I couldn't stop thinking about that for weeks."

Puck glances at him for several seconds, obviously having been caught. Too bad for Puck, Kurt really wants to know; he wants to know about everything.

"That's just stupid."

"What happened while you were in the coma?" Kurt asks straightforwardly. "I never asked you; I never wanted to invade your privacy, but newsflash, Puckerman, I'm your boyfriend and I know that, whatever it was that happened, those dreams you used to have, they involved me somehow."

"I don't want to tell you any shit," Puck grits out.

Why is it so damn hard for Puck to talk to him? He is driving Kurt nuts. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do! It's just…" Puck trails off again, "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

Kurt presses his hand against his temple, fighting what's going to become a major headache. "Puck, you never miss an episode of Jerseylicious. I already think you're crazy."

Puck snaps his eyes open, scandalized. "How do you know about that? That's… my biggest secret!"

Kurt stares at him, unimpressed. "Do you ever forget who you're dating? You always turn the TV on to watch the re-runs when you think I'm sleeping, and I'm a spy the same way you are. I wake up to noises at night when we're together."

If Puck had the ability to blush, something that Kurt believes his boyfriend lacks, Puck would be blushing.

"Well, thanks for playing stupid instead of laughing in my face," Puck mumbles, obviously feeling stupid. "But hey! It's a great show! Badass chicks, Kurt! And catfights! The other day, Tracy actually spat in Olivia's face and the major cat-"

Kurt twitches his face in utterly disgust. "Ew, Puck! Don't try to sell it to me. It's a bunch of girls with no manners, who believe that wearing colored animal print along with big hair is totally in. I'll keep on pretending to be asleep while you watch it, but that's not like watching sports. That show makes my eyes hurt every time I see those women's outfits, and let's not even talk about their makeup."

He realizes that they are completely straying from the point. It's obvious that both of them know that they are getting into a tricky subject.

"But Kurt-"

"It doesn't matter, alright? I won't watch Jerseylicious and I won't think you're crazy either, Puck," Kurt assures him, trying to put their conversation back on the right track. "What happened while you were on a coma? I know you had dreams, I remember. I also know that somehow your memory retained everything I said to you."

Kurt can feel his chest constricting in anticipation; Puck looks like he's contemplating what to say and Kurt has been wondering since forever, since the first voicemail that Puck left for him, thinking he was dead because of the weird dream about his black coat… Kurt always knew it was a touchy subject for Puck, and being that Puck seemed to be over it, there was no point in bringing up, to their almost perfect present, a piece of their sad past.

But now it's different. Kurt gets to know now.

Puck lets out a deep sigh. "Whatever. I had dreams, okay? Weird ones."

"Weird how?"

"Like, Inception dreams. A dream inside a dream?" Puck explains, and it does sound weird to Kurt ears but he keeps his mouth shut. "But to me, it was pretty much the real thing. It was like, my life went on and every day when I went to bed, I dreamed about you."

Should Kurt find that… sweet? Creepy? Both? Kurt is aware that Puck looks odd when he's being sweet.

But Kurt tries to put two and two together: the little he knew about this in the past and what Puck is telling him now. "Wasn't I dead for you?"

Puck snorts. "You were. The first thing I remember was your funeral," he says, and Kurt recalls that. "Like, last thing I remembered was the red car coming towards us and then BAM! We're burying you. I couldn't understand what the fuck was going on! But I figured you got killed in the accident."

This is confusing Kurt a little. "I thought I was... dead? If I died right away, how come you dreamed about me?"

"'Cos you were! Your dead self showed up in my dreams. Like, the dreams I had inside this long dream."

Kurt nods, almost understanding. "Alright."

"So I was super upset but it wasn't that bad; I was just shocked. So that first day, I came back home and I popped a Valium to chill and I fell asleep and you were there! And I was so damn happy to see you back but then I realized that _that was a dream/i_ and I got all bummed again. But in that dream you told me about the vinyl and where to find it, and I thought… you were alive somewhere and that was a way to prove to others that we were… communicating or something."

Okay, that definitely sounds crazy. He didn't expect Puck to remember what he had said so literally, but he clearly did. After all, Puck found the vinyl that Kurt hid so well weeks before the accident.

"And then?"

"And then nothing. I kept waking up in a damn shitty life, but when I went to sleep you were back in the dreams," Puck tells him, sounding upset but Kurt has no time to say anything. "Being awake was a freaking torture. Everyone was a bitch to me, blaming me for you death, and I sent them to hell."

Kurt slowly starts getting what Puck is explaining but it still doesn't clarify what it was that changed Puck.

"But what made you change? About me?"

Puck sighs again, sounding defeated. "People sucked, Kurt," he says, scratching the back of his neck and Kurt starts feeling uncomfortable. "Everything I dreamed about you was real, since… well, I remember everything you told me and that happened for real. So in those dreams, what was my reality completely sucked and I was all alone, people hated me, and I was pissed and upset all the time…"

Puck fidgets in his spot, looking away, and it's almost painful to see him like this. For a brief moment, Kurt wants to tell him not to say anything else. He wishes it wasn't so hard for Puck to speak his mind about these kinds of things, but it is. Kurt feels uncomfortable because of Puck's uncomfortable self; his boyfriend is always so confident, so proud of himself, that when he's being exposed, it obviously kills him, and in the process, it kills Kurt.

"The best part of my days was sleeping," Puck admits, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "'Cos you were there and you didn't hate me. It always started the same; I noticed your hand in mine, I smelled your perfume…and we were cool. I was, for once… okay."

"And you… grew attached to me?" Kurt inquires, trying to see if he's getting where Puck wants to go with this.

Puck lets out a sad laugh. "Very. I thought I was going crazy but I didn't mind. I started popping pills constantly just to fall asleep to see you again. I thought I emptied the whole bottle of pills but we've just seen I never took a single one of them."

Wow. Kurt has never thought that coma states could be so complex; he has read that some people have strange experiences in moments when your life is severely threatened, but he never imagined something like what Puck is telling him.

"I always thought that coma states were… a dark place, where you were lost or lonely, or something," Kurt says quietly. "That's why I always spoke to you."

Puck snorts. "It was. Or at least that how I felt all the time except when you were there. And then I realized that it was a bitch that you were dead, since you were kind of awesome with me, and also that back then, you were the only one who gave a damn about me. I never realized that until you died; like before, you were just a cool dude but you were more than that. I didn't have you anymore and I wanted you back, but I couldn't have you, so I knocked myself unconscious with pills to get you."

Kurt swallows hard.

This is getting him. He's never really been dead, but he can't help being surprised by how badly Puck was affected by his supposed death; back then, they were hardly friends. They were something very different from what they are now.

"When you woke up," Kurt speaks with a quivering voice; the memories of that day feel completely fresh right now. "You moved. I- I kissed you, and you moved your lips," he blushes as he says this, as his throat grows narrower with every second. "I was… so happy! You moved, so I thought you were going to be fine and I tried to go for a nurse but you squeezed my hand. It was soft, probably because you were weak, and I told you I was there with you, like… to let you know that you weren't alone, and you said… you said I was never there when you woke up."

Kurt looks up and Puck is giving him a sad gaze. Puck moves closer to him, holding him in his arms and kissing him on his cheek. "Don't cry. I'm sorry, okay? Let's not talk about this. I don't like to see you crying."

It's not until Kurt lets out a sob that he didn't realize he was holding, that he realizes that he was crying.

"Why did you even say that?" Kurt asks, wiping the tears from his eyes but letting himself melt into Puck's arms. This conversation just turned to be very wearing for Kurt.

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to know!"

Even if Kurt is not staring at Puck's face, he can sense his eyes rolling. "That was the last dreamed I had, 'cos well, I woke up for real. But you said a bunch of shit that upset me, Kurt."

Kurt frowns. "What did I say?"

"That, if I woke up you'd be gone forever, and that you'll never be around me anymore. You actually promised that and I freaked! You were going to leave me all alone."

Kurt remembers that last day at the hospital. He can't believe it. When he promised that, it wasn't even with that intention. He only wanted to stay away from Puck in order not to give him any problems. He never thought Puck was going… to be listening to him as to grow so upset by those words.

"How is that even possible? How on earth could you have been listening to what I was saying so intently? It doesn't make sense! And I was talking about your coma," Kurt tells him, feeling frustrated. "I thought-"

"I know, Kurt. But I didn't know I was in a coma. To me, it was just another dream, and after waking up, you'd never be in my dreams again and I'd be alone and miserable forever. Then I remembered that you loved me and stuff, so I thought, why not? I could do you. I know, weird, since it was a dream, but you wanted me so I could kiss you and stuff, and maybe you'd change your mind."

Is this for real? Kurt completely stills, wrapped in Puck's arms, processing what Puck just said. This sounds like they've just entered the Twilight Zone.

Kurt looks up, his gaze meeting Puck's. "That's exactly what you did in real life," he states, completely astonished.

Puck looks confused for a second, but then he smirks. "Totally. I knew I had a way get you back; I had planned it before you started ditching me!"

"Don't act like it's something to be happy about! You tried to bribe me, and my dead self in your dreams, with kisses!"

Puck's face falls. "You don't know what it was like, okay? I was desperate, man! I couldn't just lose you! You were everything I had, and it was super lame 'cos you were a dream, but still. And real life? Bullshit, Kurt. It was even worse."

For some reason, Kurt stops feeling awkward. It's probably because he got Puck mad, and an angry Puck is something that Kurt knows how to handle much better than an uncomfortable Puck.

"Yeah? Why? You did exactly the same thing you tried to do in your dreams!"

"It felt worse! I couldn't remember shit about those dreams at first, but you weren't there and it was like I still felt this… pang of sadness all the time, the same one I felt while you were dead. It drove me insane, 'cos okay, I knew you were very much alive, but you ditched me and it was like I going through your death all over again! And I wasn't going to go through all that again!"

Kurt blinks, doing his best to understand Puck. Did Puck's feelings from his coma resurface in his reality after he had woken up? How much of what was from his dreams had he mistaken for reality?

Yet, Kurt has to admit that between Puck's dreamland and their reality, there are not a lot of differences. Kurt is not dead though, but the rest…

"So you kept feeling stuff," Kurt clarifies quietly. "And being confused by things… like, the coat? And things like that?"

Puck snorts, lamely. "All the time. It took me awhile to be able to tell what was real from what wasn't. Like, stuff that happened in dreams followed me around all time in real life! People in the Glee club were assholes to me, and even to you although you were already dead. I quit the Glee club in my dreams 'cos they were bastards, and when I woke up, I found myself still hating them for no reason; they never really did all the shit I dreamed up, but I still hated them."

"But I don't get it," Kurt admits out loud. "The dreams about me were true, since I actually said everything you heard. But no one else visited you; why did you have such an awful time in your… dreams… about reality?"

This sounds like a tongue-twister, but Kurt is actually understanding the whole dreams inside of dreams thing.

Puck shrugs. "I don't know. Guess my fucked up head just made up a lot of shit. I mean, when I dreamed about you, sure I heard you talking but… we were always, I don't know, we met at the road where we crashed, or in the choir room, or in your car, or even here. And that never really happened."

Kurt nods. So that means that Puck's head created some sort of environment for his dreams? It's pretty weird. Kurt only talked to Puck to make him feel like he wasn't alone, and from what Puck is saying, a coma state was exactly what Kurt had pictured. The only difference is that a coma state isn't something dark, but Puck had plenty of dreams in which he was lost and alone.

Except for Kurt.

"And your déjà vu today…" Kurt tells him tentatively. "You had a dream like that about us."

Puck nods. "A couple of them happened in that place. And we were just like that, like... that road and us holding hands. Freaking weird. It happened before, like after the coma, stuff like… the vinyl, and your coat, and you holding my hand, and even stuff that you mentioned, were like triggers, you know? 'Cos those were things that happened in my dreams, and for a second I didn't even know if I was dreaming again or not. It took me awhile to realize that all the shit I dreamed was because you were talking to me."

Kurt nods quietly. "When did you realize that?"

Puck lets out a short laugh. "My mom had a Cosmo magazine you left at hospital," he explains and Dear Gaga, Kurt wants to die. "And I saw the sex quiz, and man, I so remembered you talking to me about it! So I put two and two together… I was a freaking genius. Crazy, but well…"

Kurt wraps his arms around Puck, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't think you're crazy. And I wasn't going to think you were if you told me about this before."

Puck shrugs uncomfortably. "Makes me feel weak. I can't be weak with you."

Kurt frowns, holding Puck by his face and making their gazes meet. "You're not weak. And if you were for even a moment, I'd be here for you."

"It's super pathetic."

"It's not," Kurt says, pushing Puck to lay on the mattress and lying by his boyfriend's side. "You remember the day I confessed my feelings for you, right?"

Kurt can't help being curious. He has never said his feelings out loud for Puck; Kurt has never told him 'I love you' except for the time at hospital. Puck knows anyway, not only because of his dreams but also because he found the picture of them in Kurt's vanity and, Dear Gaga! Kurt told a comatose Puck where the picture was hidden and Puck remembered! Anyway… Kurt is not going to get worked up because of that. The main thing here is that Puck never really heard those three words coming out of Kurt's mouth and there's no need for that since Puck loves to constantly say things like "You love me so much" to him.

But Kurt wants to know how Puck reacted. It was only a dream inside Puck's head but it's the closest thing Kurt will have to the real thing. Kurt never told Finn about his feelings but he was everything but subtle and Finn figured out by himself, reacting terribly to it.

"I do," Puck simply says and Kurt holds himself tighter against him.

"Did it bother you?"

"Nah."

"Okay, Puck? I need more than that. What did you think when you heard those words coming out of my mouth."

Puck sighs tiredly. "You wanna know if it bothered me?" Kurt doesn't reply and apparently Puck takes that as a yes. "It didn't. I was like, surprised, you know? No one ever loved me but my family. I always thought that, after Finn preaching about you, it may feel weird, but it didn't. I felt bad about it."

Kurt tenses. "Why?"

"'Cos you were kind of awesome and you died a virgin," Puck says bluntly and Kurt burst into laughter. Only Puck could think that way. "And I started thinking about all the dudes who were never going to get to know you, but then I didn't want them to, because you loved _me/i;_ I earned that and I wasn't going to share your attention with some jerks."

Kurt props himself on his elbows, giving Puck a long stare. "This is why you're so damn jealous?"

Puck stares at him like he just grew a second head. "Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

Kurt gapes, unable to believe it. "There were moments you almost acted psycho! Even before we became boyfriends, and Sweet Dolce, you actually asked me to be your boyfriend to scare other guys away!"

"Well, you can't expect me to let you go like that!" Puck barks indignantly. "You want me, I earned that, so there's no way in freaking hell I'm letting you go to some jerk. I mean, in my dreams I had no options ´cos you were dead, so no one could have you, not even me. But in real life, I'm not letting you go. Not now that I can have you for myself."

Kurt sighs, defeated, and says nothing. From what he gathers, by talking to Puck during his comatose state, Kurt only made Puck develop a severe case of codependency on him. Kurt starts thinking about a lot of the moments that he and Puck shared together after the accident and before becoming boyfriends. He remembers all the times that Puck asked him not to leave him and how vulnerable Puck looked and sounded while asking that. Puck's jealousy and his possessive side are not related to his egomaniac self, or at least not entirely, and Kurt can see that now.

For some reason, it's sad. Kurt is used to seeing Puck as a very confident, strong, and careless guy; now Kurt realizes that until they became boyfriends, Puck had been very upset for real.

"I guess I did a huge amount of gay brainwash on you during your comatose days," Kurt points out, laughing a little, and Puck groans, annoyed.

"Will you drop that shit for once? You didn't force me into anything and you definitely didn't brainwash me."

"It was just a joke," Kurt defends himself and then gapes. "It was actually a joke…"

Kurt realizes that for the first time he was kidding for real; he didn't even think about himself perverting Puck or about being a bad influence on him. For the first time, the idea of him being the responsible for Puck's uncertain sexuality doesn't cross his mind, and Puck's feelings for him stop being a burden that makes Kurt feel guilty.

Apparently, Puck notices Kurt's realization. "Fucking finally! About time, man! It was driving me freaking nuts!"

Puck leans over Kurt and gives him a long and wet kiss, and Kurt has never enjoyed kissing Puck like he's enjoying it right now, free of guilt.

"The crash really did change everything," Puck tells him when they break the kiss.

"For you."

"For us," Puck corrects. "If it hadn't happened, I would never have realized that back then, you were kind of the only person I wanted around. The car crash changed stuff about me, true; I'm the deadliest guy at school, I'm finally cool with my 'ma, my family is much better… But you, my friend, you can't tell me you're exactly the same as you were before it happened."

Kurt frowns and presses his lips together in order not to laugh. Kurt hasn't changed; he's the same as he's always been, and unlike Puck's, his sexuality is still intact.

"I'm just the same, Puck."

Puck snorts. "The same, my ass. Because I was about to die, you told me you were crazy in love with me," he says and Kurt rolls his eyes. "We both know you wouldn't have told me otherwise. And look at yourself now! You've got the most amazing boyfriend in the fucking world, you're not a prudish virgin anymore; we have sex all the time and you, my boy, are quite feisty."

Kurt blushes furiously. He really hates when Puck says stuff like that when they aren't in bed having sex; when he's not the mood, it's terribly embarrassing.

"Puck, seriously…"

"No, it's true. Just look at us. Freaking spies, Kurt! Sure, no one knew that we were friends before, but now it's a billion times better. It's a bitch that we had to get ourselves nearly killed, but I don't know, seeing all the great stuff we've gotten after that, I can't think about it as something bad."

Kurt stares at Puck intently, watching the untroubled expression on his boyfriend's face. Kurt has never thought about it that way. Puck's logic has never been something that Kurt could follow but he has to admit that Puck has a very valid point.

"I guess you're right," Kurt whispers and Puck chuckles.

"I'm always right," Puck states with his self-sufficient tone of voice. "Blow me?"

Kurt tries not to laugh. "It's _our/i_ four-month anniversary. I never expect to have something in return, but I think I deserve to go back home as satisfied as you'll be," he says with a smirk on his face, crawling on top of his boyfriend.

Puck grabs Kurt's ass and Kurt can already feel the growing hard on beneath him. "We don't have time to fuck properly, but believe me, you won't walk away without at least getting blown."

Three hours later, Kurt drives home feeling pretty much content. He was satisfied not only because he did get an amazing blowjob, but also because he actually had a nice time at Puck's place. After both were sexually content, Kurt asked Puck to tell him about every one of his dreams. Much to his surprise, Puck remembered them all with great detail.

It was shocking. Kurt can barely ever remember what he dreams at night, and according to Puck, he can't either, but he is able to remember every dream from his coma state, as if they were movies. And Kurt finally got to learn why Puck gets so upset when Kurt asks him to wake up when Puck sleeps at his place.

Later in the afternoon, Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah arrived, and much to Kurt surprise, he didn't feel as awkward as he did the last time he'd been with Puck's family.

As usual, he and Puck acted as if they aren't boyfriends, not because they need to hide from Mrs. Puckerman, but because that's what Kurt and Puck automatically do when there are people around. Sarah doesn't know about them yet, so Kurt doesn't mind much.

Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah arrived with a bag filled with bagels to have some coffee together and Sarah was thrilled to see him again. Kurt was actually happy to see the youngest Puckerman as well since he's grown very fond of the little girl.

Kurt starts slowing his speed when he starts getting closer to the place where they had the accident. Kurt drove by that place a billion times after the car crash, and he never really paid attention because he never really realized that he was passing by the place he almost got killed every morning and afternoon.

But even though the place has nothing in particular to attract attention since it's just a plain road with nothing but empty fields on its sides, Kurt knows the exact spot now and he stops the car when he reaches it.

Without getting out of his car, Kurt gives a long stare at the spot on the field where his late SUV lay upside down and suddenly he can almost see himself crawling out of it and finding Puck's cellphone somewhere on the ground. Kurt remembers in detail his desperation while calling 911, and how devastated he felt because he was so sure that Puck was dead. Kurt can recall how none of his wounds hurt, not until he reached hospital; he was so terrified that he could barely feel any pain.

And Kurt smiles.

Even though there's a bunch of painful memories in his head, it's all in the past and Puck was right; it brought a lot of great things: for himself, for Puck and for both of them together.

Kurt resumes his drive back home in a content mood. He takes the three bags of clothes he got yesterday at the mall and goes inside, running into his father and Carole in the kitchen and greeting them both.

"Did you behave with the credit card?" his father asks him, glancing at the shopping bags.

Kurt rolls his eyes indignantly. "I've got only three items."

"Yeah, but I know you can spend around five thousand on a single coat so I'm sorry if I'm worried," his dad replies.

"I didn't spend much, believe me," Kurt assures him, being that that was the truth.

"Are you alright, honey?" Carole asks him, caressing his cheek.

Kurt smiles and fidgets in his place. There's no way they can tell he's been with his boyfriend, right? "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look weird," his dad points out, looking slightly concerned.

Kurt believes that a perfect way to lie is to tell half the truth instead of making up whole and intricate stories that you later could forget the details of, leading to a suspicious contradiction.

"Today it's been four months since the accident," Kurt announces since that is both the truth and something that could upset anyone. This way no one will grow suspicious of him.

His father presses his lips together and Carole gets a pained look. "Oh, honey… are you alright?"

Kurt nods. "I am, actually. For the first time, I realized that it's okay, you know? Because we could all be commemorating the four-month anniversary of a tragedy, but Puck and I were lucky, and today we can actually tell the story while being very much healthy and alive."

His father sighs and walks towards him, giving him a tight hug. "Even though it pains me to think about those days, I thank God every day you are here today."

Kurt looks up, offering a smile. "Thanks, dad. Now I'll better go to my room to put these in my closet," he says, motioning to his shopping bags.

On his way to his room, Kurt really considers that with his incredibly sneaky tactics, he should be the head of the CIA by now, but yet, a pang of guilt hits his stomach again. The same kind of guilt he experienced earlier on in the day when he left the house, telling his father he was going to the mall.

Kurt wants to stop feeling guilty about everything. He's finally gotten rid of the burden of feeling like he's the one to blame for Puck's ambiguous sexuality, but the guilt about having to hide something so big from his father is eating away at his guts.

And he knows he has to do something about it.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Dude, honestly, I'll never get tired of saying thanks to you all. So once again, thanks a lot for all your support!

**AN2: **Something most of you expected to happen will happen in this chapter, so enjoy!

**Day 187**

Kurt lies awake in his bed, naked next to his equally naked boyfriend. While Puck is lightly asleep on his stomach and hugging a pillow, Kurt rests on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He's almost sure that Puck needs to convince his mother to let him sleep over at the Hummel-Hudson household, even if Puck always tells him that his mother has no issues with it. That doesn't help Kurt relax. Ever since they were caught by Mrs. Puckerman there's only been one thing haunting Kurt, and he hasn't told Puck about his worries, but he can't hold it back anymore.

"Puck?" Kurt calls, knowing his boyfriend is not a hundred percent asleep, but still trying to be polite.

"Hm?"

Kurt swallows hard. "I want to tell my dad about us."

He holds his breath for the long seconds wherein Puck doesn't reply. But then suddenly, Puck turns around, propping himself on his elbows and giving Kurt a sleepy and quizzically gaze. "What?"

Kurt breathes out. "I want to-"

"I heard you," Puck cuts him off. "Are you serious?"

Kurt is serious; he's incredibly upset about this. He's aware that it's not the best idea in the world; in fact, it's more than likely that it will end up being a disaster, but Kurt can barely stand keeping the secret from his father any longer.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Kurt admits, covering his face with his hand. "So I'm asking you what you think about it."

Puck frowns and then yawns. "You mean like advice?"

Dear Gaga, what kind of advice could Kurt possibly use from Puck if it's not about sex? None, Kurt thinks, but he needs as much support as he can get. He doubts that Puck will support him in this though.

"I don't know," Kurt says, shrugging. "I never wanted to tell him, but your mother knows now-"

"Just because she said you should tell him, doesn't mean you have to do it," Puck tells him, blinking repeatedly and quickly, looking fully awake.

"It's not because of that, Puck. It's just… I feel like I'm lying to him."

Puck stares at him like he's stupid. "You _are_ lying to him. Fuck, we've been lying to everyone ever since you first offered me a ride!"

Kurt chuckles. Is it so hard to understand what he's trying to say? Kurt doesn't think it's rocket science, but obviously his boyfriend doesn't get the point.

"I meant that I feel like I'm keeping this from him exclusively," Kurt clarifies, hoping that Puck will understand his point. "It makes me feel utterly bad, Puck. It never happened until your mom found out; in the past, it was just the way it was. We had to lie to everyone, period. But now, I'm constantly feeling bad; my dad asked me everyday if I woke up early today, and advised me not to worry so much about my studies since I'm a straight A student."

Puck sighs. "Come here," he says quietly, laying back on the mattress and pulling Kurt to his side. Puck wraps his arm around his boyfriend as Kurt rests his head on Puck's bare chest. "What do you want me to say?"

Puck starts playing with his hair slowly, and Kurt can feel his tension easing. "I don't know. Talk me out of it?"

It would be nice if Puck convinced him that it's a terrible idea to come clean to his father. Not that Kurt doesn't know it's a terrible idea, but still…

"I can't talk you out of it," Puck states as if it was obvious. "Can't force you to do stuff."

Kurt looks up with wide eyes, gaping at his boyfriend. "That's what you've always done! Do I have to remind you how you _worked your charms_ to force me back to you when I wanted to stay away? Kissing? Fooling around…"

Puck chuckles. "Yeah, 'cos you wanted to do all that stuff too!" he states, indignantly. "I didn't force you to do any shit; you totally wanted me and I only gave you a little push in the right direction."

Kurt nods, humoring his boyfriend. "When you say 'a little push' you mean shoving your tongue into my mouth, and 'the right direction' would be you, right?"

"Yes."

Unbelievable. "Right."

"And it's not like I can work my charms to talk you out of this," Puck resolves, and Kurt can senses glimpse of remorse in his boyfriend's voice. "I can fuck you all you want, and give you a thousand of blowjobs, but tomorrow I'm gonna go back to my place and you'll be here with your old man, and it's gonna be your decision."

Sweet Dolce, why there is no other option than telling his father? Of course the obvious option would be not to tell him anything, but Kurt can't find a way to keep the secret from his father and feel guilt-free at the same time.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing," Kurt tells Puck, although he's saying that only to convince himself. "We thought your mother was going to kick you out, or force you to dump me, and she didn't. And she didn't even know her son would date a boy; my dad does, so maybe it won't come as a complete shock to him."

"It's not the same and you know it, Kurt," Puck reasons. "The problem with your dad won't be you having a boyfriend, but having to keep it from Finn. And honestly, I think he's gonna be anything but thrilled."

Kurt sighs defeated, knowing that Puck is right. "You don't want me to tell him, do you?"

"No, I don't," Puck replies quietly. "But if that's what you wanna do… I know it's upsetting you, so… You're smart, babe. I know you won't do anything to fuck it up on purpose."

It's going to be terrible. Kurt is aware that his father is going to know soon, and he can feel Armageddon getting closer and closer everyday. Even if he wants to push the whole idea of telling his dad out of his head, deep inside, Kurt knows that he's going to tell him eventually.

Kurt decides that, at least for tonight night, he doesn't want to think about it anymore. Puck is here with him, and it's not like they can spend the night together everyday. Also, it's only two in the morning, and in their secret agents lives that means the night is still young.

He buries his face in the hollow of Puck's neck, kissing his sensitive skin as his runs his hand all over Puck's toned torso. Puck moans lowly and contently, already figuring out Kurt plans.

"I can't fuck you to make you change your mind," Puck mutters, pulling Kurt on top of him in a quick movement. "But I won't mind trying."

Puck's getting hard already, Kurt can feel his boyfriend growing erection against his and Kurt smirks. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

**Day 189**

On Friday, Kurt believes that Carole leaving for the weekend to visit her cousins is nothing but a sign. His father would go with her if it wasn't for the busy workday on Saturday, so the fact that Carole is going to be away is obviously… fate, destiny, or something, leaving Kurt time enough to have a secret conversation with his dad where he can come clean about his relationship with Puck.

Kurt starts preparing dinner, alone in the house since his father is still at work and Finn is out with Rachel.

In the meantime he starts rehearsing possible conversations, but he's not sure how he should even start it. His dad shouldn't be mad, right? Puck makes Kurt very happy and surely his father wants him happy. Kurt definitely won't tell that Puck sneaks into their house and spends the night with him, basically because the last thing Kurt wants is his father thinking about him having sex; it would be very awkward, and even more so if his dad wanted to have_ a talk _about it.

Kurt decides he should keep things short and concise. He has a boyfriend, and he just wants his father to know that. It shouldn't be a big deal. The less Kurt tells his father, the more he'll preserve his privacy with Puck.

He's not sure how his father will react to having to keep the secret. When Kurt asked him not to tell Carole about his daily visits to Puck while he was in the hospital his dad was quite upset. But Mrs. Puckerman understood why they had to remain a secret. His father should understand how much his relationship with Puck means to him; if people knew, it would ruin their lives, and his dad surely doesn't want to ruin Kurt's life, right?

Kurt tries to convince himself that letting his father know about his relationship with Puck won't be the end of the world; that his could turn out well; that things between him and Puck will remain the same, since there's no reason why everything would go to hell just because his father knows.

_You can do this, Kurt,_ he thinks to himself, trying to gather courage.

Finn is the first to arrive home. Even if he always goes somewhere, the rule of 'Friday Nights are Family Time' applies to Kurt and Finn equally, and Finn is always back for dinner.

His step brother drops by the kitchen, peeking in on Kurt's cooking. "That smells awesome, man," he says, making Kurt smile.

"Thanks. How was Rachel?"

"She says hi," Finn replies, sticking his finger on the pan where Kurt's preparing risotto.

"Don't do that," Kurt snaps, slapping his step-brother's hand. "It will be ready in fifteen minutes, for Gucci's sake!"

Finn shrugs, apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just hungry."

"Are you ever not hungry?"

His brother looks pensive. "No. I don't think so. Listen, I'm gonna change my clothes. I'll be back for dinner."

"Remember you have to set the table today!" Kurt calls out as Finn flees upstairs.

"Okay!"

Kurt sighs and continues stirring the rice. He resumes planning for the possible talk with his father, but his inner debate is quickly interrupted when he hears his dad arriving.

Kurt freezes. Suddenly he's nervous again and tries to remember what he just resolved: this doesn't need to be the end of the world to anyone. He can do this, and if he does, _everything will be alright._

He stills feels like his heart is about to come out of his mouth, especially when his dad walks in the kitchen, greeting him, but Kurt forces himself to act like this is just a regular day. He's wonderful at not letting people know how he feels or what he does; after all, he fooled everyone for months. No one suspects in the slightest that Kurt is very much in love with someone, or that he has a boyfriend, or that he has long sessions of sex at least once a week.

Kurt made everyone believe that he's still the same lonely boy who feels hopeless in the romance department, prudish and virginal.

"Hi, dad. How was work?" Kurt asks casually.

"Busy. I have a lot to work on tomorrow, but well… how was your day?"

"Good. A little tired of hear people talk about prom, but overall, good," Kurt comments, not really referring to Quinn or Rachel –who wants to run for Prom Queen now that she's dating Finn– but rather solely to Puck who got the awesome idea of running for Prom King just to prove his status of crazy psycho at school. He even thought about doing posters with a threatening glance saying "Vote Puckerman for Prom King," resolving that if he becomes Prom King after getting votes through intimidation, it's because he really is the school's real badass.

Kurt understood the supposed posters as 'You better vote for me or I'll kill you,' but he didn't pay much attention to Puck's nonsense plans.

"Well, it's a big moment in high school. Is Finn home yet?"

Kurt nods. "He's in his room, changing."

His father smiles. "Good. You need some help with that?"

"No, I'm alright," Kurt says with a polite smile on his face, and suddenly decides it's the moment to do something; it's now or never. "Dad, I was wondering… could I have a few words with you, later? In private," he adds.

Kurt hates himself for being so hesitant, because his father narrows his eyes slightly, looking concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Kurt replies immediately, with a huge smile on his face, faking a good mood so his dad won't notice that he's actually about to have a heart attack. "Everything is fine, but I just wanted to know if we could have a small chat, just the two of us."

Thankfully, his father's concerned expression fades and his face actually lights up a bit. "That would be nice, son."

Kurt smiles, even if on the inside his stomach flips. This means that he's actually going to tell his father about him and Puck; it's stopped being just an idea. Now it feels so real that he's starting to panic on the inside.

Finn comes down and distracts the elder Hummel with a conversation about sports, and Kurt starts convincing himself again that this is not the end of the world.

Why on earth is he so scared? It's his father, not some kind of monster. His father has always supported him, so there's no reason for Kurt to believe that his having a boyfriend is going to be something terrible for his dad. Okay, his father didn't give much support when he wanted to sing a duet with Sam, but that was months ago. And the situation is completely different now, because Puck may be straight –or something– but Kurt doesn't make him uncomfortable. They are boyfriends, so his presence and his sexuality are definitely not things that makes Puck feel uncomfortable in any way.

But he's nervous and he can't explain why. It's never been as hard for Kurt to play casual as it is now, while he has dinner with his family. Even if he joins the conversation and chats animatedly with his dad and step-brother, his brain is doing nothing but telling him how close he is to spilling everything to his father.

After dinner, Kurt offers to do the dishes since his father has been working all day and Finn always leaves layers of grease on the plates. In the meantime, Finn goes to the living room and turns the TV on to watch some football game, and Kurt starts rehearsing in his mind how he's going to tell his father about Puck.

He marches to his room once the kitchen is completely clean, and finds four messages from Puck on his iPhone.

_Let me know if you'll talk with your old man._

_Did you tell him?_

_Hello?_

_Babe, you're freaking me out._

Kurt presses his lips together, actually feeling bad for his boyfriend. He told Puck that Carole was going to be away, and that, maybe, he was going to take the chance to talk to his father. Puck looked less than thrilled, but never asked Kurt not to do it; Kurt appreciated that. This is not just a whim; the secret is eating at Kurt's mind and he's glad that Puck gets that.

_I was having dinner, sorry. I told him I wanted to talk in private and he said okay. You'll be the first one to know how it goes._

Kurt sends the text to Puck, trying to give his boyfriend some peace of mind, and not even a minute later, his iPhone vibrates. Puck replied and… Dear Gaga, his boyfriend is really concerned about this; obviously he's checking his phone constantly.

_Don't scare me like that. And yeah, do that._

Kurt sighs, and sits on his bed with his phone in hand, waiting for the moment when his father will knock on his door to have the private talk. He's a bunch of nerves, but he takes deep breathes. He repeats to himself that there's no reason to be so nervous.

He stays on his bed, staring at the wall just to focus on not freaking out. Once again, he starts rehearsing possible conversations with his father, over and over inside his head, just to gain confidence, and he believe he has achieved that until he hears a knock on his door.

Kurt swallows hard. "Come in," he says loud enough to be heard.

The door opens and his father sticks his head inside the room. "Hey, buddy. I just came to say goodnight."

Kurt blinks. _What? _

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you well."

Burt yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. "It was a long day, I'm going to bed. You okay, boy?"

No, he's not. What on earth is happening? His father is going to bed so early? Kurt thought he was here to _have a talk_ with him!

"You're going to bed so early?" Kurt enquires, bemused. His dad usually doesn't go to sleep at eight pm, no matter how tired he is.

"It's half past eleven," the elder Hummel replies, giving his son a wary gaze. "Are you sure you're alright, Kurt?"

_Eleven thirty?_ Did he just stay staring at the wall, rehearsing conversations in his head for over three hours? And that's not the worst part. The worst part is that his father completely forgot about the small chat that Kurt asked him to have. Kurt doesn't know whether to feel relieved or hurt.

Yet, he smiles like nothing's wrong. "I'm fine dad. Just a little tired as well. Have a nice sleep."

His dad gives him a long stare, but he nods. "You too." He proceeds to close the door behind him, but then stills. "You wanted to tell me something."

Kurt is pretty sure his heart just stopped, but he forces himself to act completely impassive. "Oh, it was nothing important, dad. Don't you worry," Kurt lies, with a casual smile on his face.

Maybe this wasn't meant to happen. Yes, Kurt thought that Carole being away was a sign that he had to tell his father about his boyfriend, and Kurt wanted to tell him, he even tried to tell him, but his dad forgot that they were supposed to talk, so maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Burt sighs, looking upset. "I'm so sorry, son. I got caught up in a Deadliest Catch marathon and lost track of time-"

"It's really fine, dad. Don't you worry. Go to bed; you had a lot of work today and you also have to work tomorrow," Kurt reminds him, giving him a reassuring smile so his dad will believe that there was nothing important to talk about. "And you need to watch your health. You need to rest, dad."

"Hey, tomorrow after work, you and me could catch up a bit," his dad offers, looking enthusiastic. "You wanted to talk with me and I just let you down because of a stupid show. I want to make it up for you."

Kurt sighs, keeping the smile on his face. "Dad, please, don't feel bad about this, okay? I'm not mad or upset, and there's nothing you should make up to me. Seriously."

His dad nods. "Sorry, Kurt."

"It's fine, dad. Really. Now go to bed; you need to rest."

The elder gives him an apologetic glance and leaves. As soon as the door closes, Kurt throws himself on the bed, feeling completely exhausted. He barely moved a muscle in the last three hours, but his mind is drained. And the small exchange of words he just had with his father was emotionally wearing. It has never been so hard to act cool in front of anyone. It was probably because the truth has never been so close to being out, but still, Kurt felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest at any moment.

Kurt picks his iPhone and texts Puck.

_We didn't talk. He got caught up in the Deadliest Catch and forgot about the talk I wanted to have. Maybe I'm not supposed to tell him._

He walks to his wardrobe to pick a pair of pajamas and when he walks out, he listens to his phone announcing that he has a new text.

_Sorry about that. But yeah, maybe._

Kurt sighs. He's sick of this stress, and obviously this is stressing Puck put as well since it's clear that his boyfriend has been patiently waiting for an update about this situation. Kurt decides that his father lost his chance to find out about him and Puck. Kurt offered that chance, and he's not going to expose himself to the anxiety he experienced for the last few hours again. He hates feeling so guilty, but he prefers it over feeling like he's going to have a heart attack at any moment.

His dad completely forgot that Kurt asked him to have a private talk just a few minutes after the request, so maybe after working on a bunch of cars, phoning Carole a couple of times, dinner, TV, and maybe some sports talks with Finn tomorrow, the chat that father and son were supposed to have is going to be the last thing that his dad is going to have in mind.

And Kurt is okay with that.

_Just relax, Puck. After tonight, I'm not asking him for another talk and he probably won't ask for one either._

It was now or never; apparently it's going to be never. It's not like Kurt didn't try to tell his big secret to his dad. No one can blame him for not trying to tell him.

And after stressing so much over this, Kurt believes that by getting a 'never,' he didn't get something too bad out of this.

**Day 190**

Saturday goes by without any major inconvenience and Kurt feels relaxed for the first time in weeks. He woke up in a very good mood, and after having lunch with Finn, Kurt goes to the mall just to provide himself with some items to use as an alibi sometime in the future.

The supposed mall trip worked perfectly, and in exchange, Kurt gets to have new clothes and accessories. He got for himself three of the most divine Alexander McQueen scarves and he can't wait to make them part of a marvelous outfit. Kurt even considers dropping by Puck's house after school sometime in the week, using the scarves as his alibi so he would finally be able to wear them to school.

In addition, he's been receiving several sex texts from Puck. Kurt ignored most of them, and when he texted back, it was only to make him stop. Not because he was getting aroused -as Puck believed- but because Kurt considers sexting to be completely pointless and crude. But, even if those texts didn't turn Kurt on the slightest, they did make him laugh.

No one is home when Kurt returns to his house, and he decides to take advantage of his solitude. He's in a good mood, needing to share it with someone, and the only person Kurt can share his content state with is Puck. After all, Puck is the only one who knows the reasons why Kurt has been so stressed out lately, and that makes him the only person who can understand why Kurt is feeling so chipper and relaxed.

Kurt heads straight towards his room, and closes the door behind him just in case. He and Puck only talk by phone on very rare occasions, but Kurt feels like talking to him, so he takes his iPhone out and calls his boyfriend.

Puck answers his call right away. "Hey, hot stuff. I knew that after all those hot texts you'd be craving phone sex," Puck says in a flirty tone of voice.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I told you that phone sex and sexting is pointless, Puck."

"Right, then why are you calling? Admit it, Hummel. You're as human as everyone else, and everybody gets horny with sexting."

"I'm not getting aroused by a short message that says how much you want to grope me, Puck," Kurt states, quoting an earlier text from his boyfriend.

Puck snorts, but sounds amused, still using a sexy voice. "C'mon, you're totally getting turned on."

"By knowing that you want to grope me? I already know that; you make sure I acknowledge that every time we see each other. And with your logic, that means I'd be turned on all day long, every day," Kurt replies, walking inside his wardrobe to start planning some outfits for school. "One text doesn't make any difference."

Puck groans, frustrated. "You're such a mood killer."

Kurt laughs to himself, unable to believe his boyfriend. "It's not like you're turned on right now. I'm very aware how you sound when you are."

"I would be getting there if you cooperated a bit, you know? Why aren't we having phone sex right now?"

Kurt sighs, amused by the situation. "I'm not going to start touching myself thinking it's you, for Gaga's sake!"

"Why not? I'm alone in my room, clearly you're alone as well, so why not jerk off together," Puck teases, and Kurt is pretty sure that his boyfriend is smirking right now.

Kurt twitches his face in disgust. Sometimes he really wishes that Puck had a few more manners. Still, he's not having phone sex. Touching himself alone in his room was acceptable months ago, since that was the only way to release the increasing lust he felt for Puck, but things have changed radically. Months ago, touching himself while thinking about Puck was the only sexual experience Kurt was ever going to have with him. Now Kurt has Puck for real, to enjoy themselves in ways that Kurt never even imagined he could. Seriously, touching himself is stupid. In fact, Kurt can't remember the last time he did it after he started fooling around with Puck.

"Puck, I'm not that desperate, alright? We could do stuff for real next time we see each other."

"But Kurt! We never have much time unless your brother is away, and we don't know when that's gonna happen!" Puck states, stubbornly.

Kurt grins to himself. "Well, now that you mention it, I've got an alibi we could use sometime this week," he says, being him the one flirting now.

"Is that so?" Puck replies, clearly interested.

"Yes. So I think we could spend some time together after school. I know we only go to the abandoned factory before school, but having no other place to be alone, we could take advantage of that."

Puck lets out a content moan. "I've always wanted to fuck you in your SUV."

"I'm not going to have sex in a car!" Kurt snaps at his boyfriend, scandalized. The sound of a car parking outside is heard, so Kurt instinctively lowers his voice. "I'm not some slutty girl you picked up somewhere to have a random sex encounter."

Puck chuckles. "C'mon, Kurt. I'm dying here! We only have one night a week to get laid; two if we're lucky. Thank God Finn has a girlfriend to have dinner with, and that my mom doesn't bother me much about spending the night with you for now."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Kurt replies, since even if he's not as constantly horny as his boyfriend is, he'd like to be able to spend more time together as well. "Is Monday fine for you?"

There's a knock on his door, and a second later his father steps into his room. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hi, dad!" Kurt greets his father, and also lets Puck know in the process that he's not alone anymore.

"Oh, you're on the phone. Can you come upstairs when you're done?"

"Sure, I'm just saying goodbye to Mercedes. I'll be there in a minute."

His dad nods and leaves, leaving the door open. Kurt can hear him wandering around in the kitchen, so he goes from his openly boyfriend state, to his secret agent state. "So Mercedes, I'll be seeing you on Monday."

Puck laughs. "So damn hot when you're in your spy mode, babe. Be ready for next Monday, 'cos I'm totally sucking your brains out through your cock."

"Classy, as usual. Bye, honey."

"Bye, babe."

Kurt lets out a pleased sigh, and heads upstairs. He finds his father in the kitchen making some coffee. Kurt kisses him on the cheek, greeting him properly.

"How was work?"

"Good, fortunately. Finn's out, right?"

Kurt nods. "Yes. I can't remember where he went, he told me, but he'll be back for dinner."

Burt throws a smile to his son. "That's good. Want to share a coffee with me?"

Kurt is in a good mood, and it's been so long since the last time it was just the two of them. Kurt loves the big family they are now, but his father's offer makes him realize how much he missed being alone with his dad.

"That would be nice," Kurt replies, getting a mug for himself and pouring some coffee in it.

Yet, it's not until he finds himself sitting across from his father in the living room, both with their respective coffees on the coffee table, and his father smiling slightly more than is usual that Kurt start suspecting that, maybe, this was not the best choice he made. For some reason, his instincts tell him that he's willingly entered into the lion's den.

His father sips on his coffee, and then he casually says, "It's you and me, buddy. I still feel bad for standing you up last night, so I figured we could catch up a bit now that it's just the two of us, like old times."

Kurt forces a smile on his face. He was expecting his dad to forget about that. "Dad, I told you yesterday, it's fine."

"It's not, Kurt. You wanted to talk to me in private, and I don't want you to think that you can't count on me if there's something worrying you," his father states with a serious tone, looking suddenly concerned. "Is there something worrying you?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, trying his best to act like he's not keeping a huge secret from his dad. "No, dad. Honestly, nothing is worrying me."

Burt nods, his face softens a bit. "Then what did you want to talk with me in private about?"

"It was nothing; just a silly thing," Kurt says, dismissing the subject.

His father smiles. "You know you can always talk to me, Kurt. As long as it's not about guys, since I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," he tells Kurt, laughing a little like it's a joke they can both laugh about, but Kurt fails at humoring his dad.

Instead, Kurt slightly arches an eyebrow, not joining the joke because his dad actually hit the nail, blindly. It takes one single second for Kurt to know that he's royally screwed; the short second that he didn't laugh at his father's joke and stayed still as a statue is enough for his dad to know that Kurt wanted to talk about a guy.

His father's face falls, he stops laughing, looking somewhat uncomfortable, and Kurt decides that it's a great moment to contemplate the designs of the mug set that Carole recently bought.

"It's fine, dad," Kurt whispers, so his father won't have to feel awkward. And maybe it's the best way to stay away from this topic. "We don't have to talk about anything."

If his father can't deal with Kurt's love life, then ultimately it would be his dad's fault if he never finds out that his son is in a relationship with another boy. In a quick reasoning, Kurt considers that that would be a great way to keep the secret guilt-free.

"No, no, Kurt," Burt replies, frowning more at himself than at his son. "I'm your dad, and you shouldn't have to keep stuff to yourself because of me. I can't expect you to be alone and single forever, I don't even want that, Kurt, and eventually this was going to happen," he says, sounding resolute.

Apparently his father is actually willingly to talk about boys in spite of having to step out of his comfort zone, and while at any other moment Kurt would be nothing but happy for having his dad doing this, he's feeling anything but happy right now.

Kurt does his best to remain calm. He takes a deep breath, aware that it's now or never -for real this time- and even if he knows that telling his father about Puck won't be the end of the world, for some reason, Kurt grows nervous.

Kurt nods, not meeting his dad's eyes and saying nothing. At the lack of words, his father speaks again.

"So, you're having problems with a boy," Burt guesses, in an overacted, casual fashion.

"Actually, I'm not having troubles with any boy."

And that's the truth. Puck is 'the boy' here, and Kurt has no troubles with him. In fact, their relationship has never been as great as it is now. The problem is_ other people._

Burt frowns, but nods, understanding. "Then what is it?"

Kurt fidgets in his places, still avoiding his father's gaze, but Kurt figures that if Puck faced his mother after she walked in on them the middle of a make out session, Kurt has to be brave like Puck was, and face his father. At least Kurt's not dealing with the element of surprise. His father will obviously expect Kurt to be with a boy, while the last thing that Mrs. Puckerman was going to think was that her son liked a boy.

So Kurt raises his chin, his eyes finally meeting his father's. "There's something I've wanted to tell you."

Burt nods again, slowly, and Kurt believes his father is holding his breath. "Okay… what's that?"

"I have a boyfriend," he announces, loud and clear.

His father's eyebrows go up, obviously surprised, but he doesn't look upset. "That's… fine. I'm happy for you," Burt says, a little more comfortable. "Right? Or are you having troubles with him?"

Apparently his dad was expecting the worst news from his son, and Kurt is not sure if he should be happy about that, or upset. What kind of bad news could make his father so nervous? Yet, this is kind of a good thing, because whatever his father thought Kurt was going to say would only cushion the real news.

Kurt exhales, relieved. That was easier than Kurt thought it was going to be.

"No, dad. We're actually doing well."

"Good. Good. So… do… I know him?" Burt asks, obviously trying hard to keep this conversation going, and Kurt would be glad if the conversation was over right now.

Yet, Kurt's mouth runs dry at that question. He can feel his throat growing narrow; he didn't expect that revealing who his boyfriend is was going to be worse than revealing he has a boyfriend in the first place. His heart starts beating hard and fast; in his own worry about the growing guilt for having to lie to his father, Kurt actually forgot why he never wanted his father to know about him and Puck. It's not only about having to keep the secret from everyone in Lima; it's also about what his father and Finn said about him and straight men.

His father knows who Puck is, and he also knows that Puck is straight. Kurt can't lie now though. He may be amazing at making up stories to cover his relationship with Puck, but he can't make up a fictional boyfriend.

So Kurt swallows hard, and nods.

Judging by his dad's sudden suspicious expression, he can read the panic that Kurt is feeling right now. "Who is he, then?"

Kurt licks his lips. "Puck. Puckerman," he corrects himself. "It's Noah Puckerman."

Burt gives his son a long stare, probably not understanding what Kurt just said, and he can't really blame him. Yet, what makes Kurt more nervous than he already is is the way a dark expression appears on his father's face.

His dad lets out a loud sigh. "I see. Okay, I'd like you to explain to me what the hell is going on here, because so far, I don't get it. Puckerman, as in Finn's best friend?"

Kurt swallows hard again and nods, even if he's not sure Puck is Finn's best friend anymore. "The same one."

Burt presses his lips together, clearly not amused, and Kurt wonders if his dad doesn't like Puck in the slightest.

"What have you been hiding from me?"

Kurt is shocked at that question, but remains impassive, not letting his father know how he's currently feeling. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not stupid, Kurt. Four months ago you crashed your car with that boy inside of it, and I don't think it was just coincidence he was there."

"No, it wasn't coincidence," Kurt admits, with his chin still up but trembling to his core.

"You're telling me your boyfriend is the same guy that hates you? Finn's told me about all the fights you've got into with him and-"

"We don't hate each other," Kurt clarifies, and dear Gaga there's so many lies to explain that he wants to kill himself. "We just did it on purpose; we still do. That way they think we hate each other, so no one will guess we're boyfriends."

Burt stares at Kurt like he just grew a second nose, and once again, Kurt can't blame him.

"So you've just been lying to everyone, including me."

"I've just kept a secret, dad," Kurt says with a quivering voice. The level of anxiety that's inside of him grows every second, and maybe he was lying to his dad, but he can't admit that. Not now when his father is clearly upset.

"For how long?"

"How long what?"

"You and Puckerman," Burt states, firmly. "How long have you kept this from me."

"A while," Kurt whispers, feeling very small.

"A while? Could you be more specific? Because from what I gather, if that boy was in your car the day of the accident, we have four full months of _keeping secrets."_

"We weren't together back then," Kurt informs him, hoping that that will work in his defense.

"I thought you said it wasn't a coincidence he was there, Kurt," Burt replies, dryly. "Don't play with me, okay?"

"We've been friends for…" Kurt quickly does the math in his head, and for the love of Gucci, they've been doing this for a very long time. "Six months. We've only been boyfriends for the last two of them."

His dad gapes at him, fixing his cap in a dislocated fashion. "Six months? Two months? Kurt, what the hell?"

A tear runs down Kurt's cheek, and he does his best to prevent himself from crying right now.

"Why are you so upset about this? Can't you just be happy for me?" Kurt enquires. Why is his father so mad because he has a boyfriend and because that boyfriend is Puck? His dad doesn't even know Puck!

"I'm upset because you've been lying to me, Kurt! Lying to everyone, for a very long time!"

Kurt can feel a huge knot in his throat, but he keeps on forcing himself not to cry. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Burt sighs tiredly. He takes a few breathes, like he's trying to calm himself down, while Kurt wants just to run to his room and lock himself in forever.

"It's okay, son. I just want to know why you had to lie to everyone; to me," his dad explains more calmly. "I may be old, but I don't forget what you say to me, Kurt. And back then, when you crashed your car, you told me Puckerman just needed a ride and that you gave him one. But you were friends, right?" Kurt nods quietly. "Then I don't get it. You could have told me."

"I couldn't tell you that," Kurt states, bitterly, as he feels his body shaking for real.

Burt stares at him, confused. "Why the hell not? It's not something bad, but you lied and-"

"He was straight," Kurt cuts his father off, slightly raising his voice. "You told me to stay away from straight guys."

His dad blinks. "I've never banned you from having friends, Kurt. And hold on a sec… Puckerman is stra-"

Kurt can't believe it. "You didn't have to ban me," he grits between his teeth, and his father shuts his mouth, giving him a hard stare. "Right before I started hanging out with Puck, the thing with my Gleemate, Sam, happened. Remember?"

Burt narrows his eyes, obviously not getting it. "Not really. Why?"

Kurt snorts, letting out an icy laugh. "Of course you don't. I wanted to sing a song with Sam, but Finn accused me of wanting to ruin his reputation. He said that I was chasing straight guys, and-"

"Kurt, please-"

"You said that as well! That I was trying to take advantage of him because I was interested, and I've _never_ been interested in him! I only wanted to sing a song, and suddenly it was something terrible! You said that straight men could get uncomfortable with me, and I thought it was just Finn being a homophobe, but you practically agreed with him, so I started considering that maybe I was wrong and I was indeed harassing straight guys."

Burt rolls his eyes, sighing. "I never meant it that way, and I don't think your brother was being a homophobe."

"No, he was just more worried about his reputation than anything else. But you agreed, so I decided to stay away from straight guys so I wouldn't make them feel so awkward."

"Kurt, you're exaggerating."

Kurt scowls. "Oh, I'm exaggerating? You have no idea how bad your words made me feel. And Puck was there," he explains, deciding to come clean for real. "Right after that, I stayed some extra time at school and I noticed that he didn't have a car and that he had to walk home. No one else noticed since he waited for everyone to leave, not wanting others to know he didn't have his car, but I did notice and I didn't do anything. I wanted to offer him a ride, but obviously you and Finn were going to think that since I couldn't get Sam, I was looking for a new target to attack."

"That's ridiculous, son."

Kurt decides not to pay attention to his father, because obviously he won't understand how bad the talk they had about the duet with Sam affected him. He ignores his dad's words and continues.

"But one day it was raining. It was raining a lot," Kurt says, and he can feel another tear running down his cheek. "I didn't have the heart to let him walk under the rain so I offered him a ride, and he actually accepted it," he smiles at that memory. "I thought he was going to refuse to get in a car with me, but he never had issues with me being gay. And it rained the whole week, so I took him to school and back home that week and… it was nice. I didn't like him in a romantic way, I wasn't trying to seduce him or anything like people think I do when I approach straight guys… and he was comfortable with me as well. I liked that, and I thought that if I told you, you were just going to tell me the same things you told me about Sam, and that Finn was going to tell me I was ruining Puck's reputation, and I didn't want that. Puck and I actually got along."

Kurt looks up, his eyes filled with tears, seeing how his father is glancing at him with sympathetic eyes. "Kurt, I would have never forbade you to have friends."

"How was I supposed to know that? Just a week before you and Finn told me all that awful stuff," he says, wiping the tears of his eyes. "I did grow feelings for him, though. Much later, I did."

Burt sighs again, Kurt guesses he's uncomfortable with Kurt having feelings for other boys. This probably wouldn't be this hard if Kurt liked a girl, but he's not going to waste his time considering how awkward his father feels about this.

His dad wanted to know, so Kurt will tell him.

"I fell in love with him, but I never said a word. We were very good friends, and I didn't want to lose that. I liked being his friend… it felt like I could prove you and Finn wrong. I didn't make straight men uncomfortable."

"Kurt, that wasn't necessary," his father says quietly. "I would-"

"Then the accident happened and I felt so guilty," Kurt carries on as his eyes grow glassy again. The sooner he lets everything out, the sooner they'll be done with this conversation. "I started thinking that I was bad for Puck, because I could ruin his reputation. We never told anyone we were friends, but I could still ruin his life. Finn wasn't so wrong I guess. But Puck almost died for being my friend, and being in my car, so I decided to stay away from him."

Burt keeps staring at his son intensely, and Kurt continues to feel like his world is collapsing. It's so uncomfortable to speak up about his and Puck's story; what Kurt is telling his father are events and memories that Kurt always kept in his mind for himself and no one else. He doesn't want to tell anything else; what he has with Puck is only for them and for some reason, telling someone else makes Kurt feel very much exposed; his perfectly secret world is coming apart.

He hates having to let his father in to the perfect secret life he built so meticulously with Puck, but he has no option.

"I really tried to stay away from him, to do what you told me to do. I didn't want to make it worse for Puck," Kurt says, choking on a sob. He can't hold back the tears any longer. "I was sure I was bad for him, and I stayed away, but he kept on coming back to me, dad. I swear, I pushed him away as much as I could, but he didn't want me away from him."

Kurt doesn't realize about how hard he's crying until he feels his father wrapping his arms around, him, shushing. He didn't even notice his dad standing up and sitting by his side. Kurt cries, releasing all the anxiety he's feeling as his father rocks him slowly.

"It's okay, Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong," Burt tells him quietly.

"He wanted me to be with him, dad. He liked me and I loved him so much," Kurt cries out, resting his forehead on his dad's shoulder.

"Don't cry, son. Everything is fine."

"But you're mad at me."

"I'm mad because you lied to me, to everyone, and I think I always supported you with everything in your life, right? You could have told me sooner," Burt says, and he pauses, giving Kurt a suspicious look. "Why are you telling me this now? You kept this to yourself for months… why now?"

Kurt sighs, completely defeated. "Puck's mom found out about us two weeks ago. It made me feel that bad she knew but you didn't."

His father raises an eyebrow, clearly interested in this. "So it's not like you trusted me."

Kurt is aware that the easiest thing to do is lie. After all, he's been doing it well since forever. Yet, he decides to be honest. "No, it's not like that. If she never found out, I would have probably never told you at all."

Burt's face darkens again. "It's really nice to see how much you trust me," he tells Kurt and Kurt shrugs, tiredly.

"My relationship with Puck is the best thing that ever happened to me, dad. We had to protect ourselves."

"You don't have to protect yourself from me, Kurt! I'm your father! You make me feel like I'm the worst dad ever, and I don't think I ever did anything to harm you!"

Kurt breaks down in tears again. "I thought you'd be mad at me. Puck's straight, and everyone thinks I seduce straight men, and-"

"That's another thing I don't get, Kurt," Burt announces, breaking the embrace so he can look Kurt in the eye. "How come Puckerman is straight? Isn't he dating you?"

Oh, for the love of Prada. Kurt can't even understand how Puck's sexuality works, so how can he explain it to his father? And the truth is that Kurt doesn't care anymore about Puck's sexuality. Kurt only needs Puck wanting him, and he's very sure that Puck does; if Puck's gay, bi, or whatever, Kurt doesn't care. He has Puck anyways, and that's what matters.

"He is. Puck is or was straight, I don't know," Kurt replies honestly, forcing himself to stop crying in order to keep talking. "But he's my boyfriend anyways."

His father frowns, apparently not welcoming his son's words. "You never asked him?"

"Not really. I always made myself sure that he knew who I was, and that I'm a guy, but he's fine with that. He's just never been with a boy before me."

"So you're dating a boy who doesn't even know what he likes," Burt states, unbelieving.

Kurt doesn't appreciate those words in the slightest. "I know he likes me and that he cares about me," he grits between his teeth. "I don't need anything else."

"I don't know much about Puckerman, son, but I do know he's quite a troublemaker."

Kurt clenches his jaw. "You don't know him like I do. No one does," he states, defiantly. He's not going to tolerate anyone talking bad about his boyfriend.

Burt lets out another loud sigh, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't get it, Kurt. This is strange to me. I knew eventually you were going to find someone, but all I get now is that you don't trust me, that you're dating this boy under weird circumstances, and that you've been lying to me and to everyone for months. I don't know what to do or say to you."

"You don't have to say anything," Kurt tells him quietly. "I only wanted you to know that I've found someone that makes me very happy."

"And that's what upsets me, Kurt."

"That I'm happy?" Kurt asks, not believing his ears. Is his father serious?

"No. That you've been happy and I never got to know it until now."

Kurt looks down; he's not going to feel guiltier than he already does so there's no point in continuing to hate himself for hiding things from his father. Kurt stares at his mug of coffee, which must be completely cold by now, and decides to try to protect his relationship with Puck one last time. Everything is pretty much lost right now; his father knows about them and clearly is not happy about it. There's not much left to lose, so Kurt takes his chance.

"I know you're upset, and I'm aware it's not my place to ask this, but," he takes a deep breath and continues, "could you keep the secret?"

His father looks less than thrilled. Kurt knows his father far too well like to not know what his facial expressions mean, and Kurt can tell his dad is pretty much pissed about this.

"I'm not joining your lies, son."

"I'm not asking you to lie, dad," Kurt replies, hurt at being treated like a liar. Can't his father understand how much he needed to protect himself and Puck? "I'm just asking you not to tell anyone."

"Anyone, as in my wife or my step-son?" Burt enquires gravely, clearly getting his son's point, and Kurt nods. "You can't possibly ask me for that, Kurt! We're a family! We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other! _You_ shouldn't have kept this from us in the first place! Now you're asking me to lie to my wife?"

Kurt presses his lips together, getting mad, not precisely at his father but at the fact that he's losing what he loves the most: Puck and their relationship together.

"What's the difference whether they know about us or not?" Kurt asks, icy and frustrated.

Burt gapes at him. "You have a boyfriend! It's a big deal! We're a family and we're supposed to share this stuff!"

"Why? I've been with Puck for months, and it didn't change anything for anyone," Kurt says apathetically. He's so tired and defeated…

"It's_ our _family, Kurt."

"It's not like I have something against them, dad," Kurt states, growing upset. "I'd be the first one telling them if it wasn't for Finn and I going to the same school and having the same friends. If Finn knows, the whole school will know by next Monday morning! I'm trying to protect what I love!"

His father stands up, giving Kurt a stern glance. "Well, I'm protecting what I love as well. You love Puckerman? He supposedly cares about you? Then I don't get why you're hiding if you're not doing anything wrong."

Kurt laughs icily, because this has to be the funniest thing he has ever heard. And also, did his father imply that Puck doesn't care about him? Kurt is so mad that he has to fight against the impulse of kicking the coffee table.

"I know we're not doing anything wrong," Kurt spits out, venomously. "But it's McKinley, dad. Do you want to know what people said after the accident? No one even knew we were friends, but it only took them knowing we were in the same car together to spread the rumor that we crashed because I was giving Puck oral sex, dad," he states, and his father's eyes open widely, clearly mortified. "Yes! That's what everyone said! Even Finn believed that! It's nobody's business what Puck and I do together, but still everybody will give us hell for being together, and I'm sorry if I don't want to experience even more misery than people already put me through just by being who I am!"

"Watch your tone with me, boy," his father warns him.

But Kurt is way too upset already. He just lost everything for real, so he doesn't care about anything any longer. He stands up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine; tell Carole and Finn. I'll just break up with Puck if you do."

Kurt actually means it. His heart breaks painfully inside his chest, because having to let Puck go is probably the hardest thing he'll ever do in his life, but he can't expose Puck to the cruel public like that. Kurt suffers the effects of people's narrow minded ways too often to make Puck go through the same thing. Kurt loves Puck too much to get him hurt like that.

"Was that a threat?" Burt asks, astonished.

Kurt shrugs. "Why not? It's not like someone could actually believe that Puck and I are boyfriends. Even if people would never buy that, I can't allow myself to raise suspicions, so I'll break up with Puck, just in case."

"Kurt, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm just trying to protect him," Kurt replies, unable to fight his tears again. "And myself. So you go ahead, and tell Finn and Carole about us, because after you do, there will be nothing to tell."

He doesn't even wait for a reply from his father. Instead, he runs towards his room as he bursts into tears. Kurt can't deal with this anymore, and the grief he's feeling is overwhelming. He just made the biggest mistake in his life, and he's paying dearly for it.

Once in his room, he grabs his iPhone and dials Puck's number.

"Hey, babe. Missed me already?" As soon as Kurt hears Puck's flirty voice, he lets out a loud sob. "Babe, what's wrong?" Puck enquires, suddenly worried.

"I told him and everything went to hell. I'm so sorry, Puck," Kurt cries out, desperately. He can feel his face is completely rumpled, and he can hardly breathe, but he continues. "I ruined everything. Everybody is going to know about us. This was not supposed to happen."

There's a short silence on the other end of the line. "Kurt, calm down, it's fine."

"Nothing is fine!" Kurt exclaims, because really, has Puck lost his mind? "I just wanted him to feel happy for me. You make me so happy, and I wanted to share that with him. I shouldn't have said anything to him, Puck. I ruined everything."

He can't find a way to calm himself down. He keeps on crying on the phone, even as Puck tries to comfort him.

"Kurt, please," Puck says, and Kurt can hear the anxiety in his voice. "Don't cry, babe."

"I can't help it. I'm losing everything."

"Come home," Puck tells him and Kurt blinks. "Come home, come here to me."

Oh, sweet Dolce that offer sounds so appealing. There's nothing Kurt could want more right now than Puck's arms around him, comforting him, at least for one last time. Kurt doesn't tell Puck about what he promised his father, Kurt doesn't tell him that he's going to break up with him, sure that Puck won't make the split easy. Once the rumor gets spread, though, and people start saying awful things about them, Puck will stay away from Kurt, because he'll realize that staying away from each other is for the best.

Kurt's not actually sure that the rumor will be spread, because Finn may never believe that he and Puck are dating. Maybe he'll tell Rachel, but that information won't go further than some people at the Glee club, since no one is going to buy it. Even with that small suspicious upon them, though, Puck will know for sure that breaking up will save them from public harassment.

Kurt hasn't taken into consideration that by telling his dad about Puck, he outed him. He decided on Puck's behalf the moment in which Puck was going to reveal his ambiguous sexuality, and that's something that Kurt shouldn't have decided. Actually, he never really decided it; he just opened his mouth like an idiot, dooming Puck forever.

That makes him grow desperate. What has he done? This time he ruined Puck's life for real. They cannot be together anymore. Kurt can't give anyone the chance to confirm what will be the most far-fetched story in the history of McKinley High. He was the one screwing everything up, so it's up to him to protect Puck, and Kurt will do that if he has to.

"I want to be with you," Kurt tells him with a shaky voice. "I don't want to lose you, Puck."

"You're _not losing me,_" Puck states firmly, and Kurt wishes he could believe that. "Come here. Please, Kurt, I want you here now. I can't take being here while you're there all upset. Let me take care of you."

"My dad-"

"He already knows. You don't even need to make something up," Puck cuts him off. "He won't be more pissed than he already is, so fuck it."

And Puck is right, so Kurt decides to misbehave openly. After the hell he just went through, Kurt seriously craves a little comfort. "I'll be there soon."

Kurt throws his phone on the bed and proceeds to grab his coat and the keys to his SUV. Not wasting another second, and needing his boyfriend way too much right now, Kurt rushes upstairs, heading to the door.

"Going somewhere?"

His father catches him right when Kurt has his hand on the door handle. Kurt turns around to find his father standing under the kitchen doorframe with a serious expression on his face.

"You know where I'm going," Kurt replies, not even bothering to lie.

"It's almost seven. Aren't you going to ask for permission to go out?" Burt enquires, and Kurt shakes his head no slowly.

"I need to be with him right now," Kurt tells him quietly. "If you don't let me go, I'm going to sneak out to do it anyway. I'm going to his place, whether you like it or not. You can ground me for life when I'm back, but I don't care right now because I really need to be with him right now."

Burt raises an eyebrow. "You raised your voice at me, you lied, you gave me attitude, and now you're breaking rules," his father states with a serious tone of voice. "I don't think this boyfriend thing is something good for you."

Kurt doesn't even have the strength to act as mad as he's feeling. He stands still in his place, taking a deep breath. "How convenient that you think that way now, isn't it? Because until twenty minutes ago, there was nothing wrong with me, and curiously, I already had a boyfriend back then. I'm sorry if me being upset at the prospect of losing what makes me the happiest bothers you so much."

Without any other words, Kurt opens the door and leaves.

As soon as Puck hangs up with Kurt, he runs downstairs to wait for him. He starts pacing around the living room with Kurt's sobs echoing inside his head. There's nothing that distresses Puck more than hearing Kurt cry. Maybe it's because it's very unusual to see the strong and confident Kurt Hummel so broken. He can't lie to himself and say that he's not worried about Mr. Hummel knowing about them, and obviously not reacting well at it; Puck knew that Kurt telling his father about them was going to be nothing but a complete disaster.

Their future worries Puck, a lot, but right now he's more worried about Kurt.

He's not upset with his boyfriend though. Puck is pretty sure that Kurt didn't spill their secret with the intention to harm their relationship. Kurt loves him too much to do something like that, so if Kurt had to tell his father about them, then Puck knows that Kurt really needed to do it.

Puck continues to pace in the living room of his house, feeling like he's going insane. He needs Kurt now; to have his boyfriend with him and make him better. Puck can't fix the shitty situation they're in, but he still has to try to at least make Kurt feel better.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Puck jumps on his place when he hears his mother's voice. He turns around and finds her walking down the stairs with the laundry basket in her hands, giving him a puzzled look.

"No, ma. Kurt told his dad about us," he explains to her, since there's no point in lying to her.

His mother realizes that it didn't go well, probably judging by her son's face. "Oh, Noah, I'm so sorry."

Puck shrugs. "I'm sorry for Kurt. He just called me and he was a freaking mess. He's on his way here; I hope that's fine."

"Of course it's fine. Just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

Puck nods. His mother disappears into the hallway in the direction of the kitchen, and he resumes his pacing. It takes only fifteen minutes for Kurt to arrive at his place, but for Puck it felt like a lifetime. When Puck hears the car parking in front of his house, he's already opening the door. Kurt practically jumps out of his SUV and runs all the way to the house, meeting Puck with a tight embrace.

Kurt breaks down in his arms. "I'm sorry, Puck. I really am," he cries out. "If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have said anything. I swear."

Puck kicks the door shut, holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms. "It's okay, babe. C'mon, don't cry," he says anxiously, kissing him on the top of his head.

Over Kurt's shoulder, Puck spots his mother almost walking into them. Even if his first reaction would be to break away from Kurt, he holds his boyfriend even tighter, thankful that Kurt's back is to his mother, because then he'd be breaking the embrace.

His mother gives him a sympathetic look and doesn't come closer, leaving them to their private moment. As she returns to the kitchen, Puck leads a sobbing Kurt upstairs to his room.

In the privacy of his room, Puck doesn't ask Kurt about what happened or about how the talk went. Kurt is still distressed; Puck can tell by the almost desperate way that Kurt is clinging to him. He doesn't mind since he doesn't have plans to let Kurt go.

Without breaking the touch, Puck guides Kurt towards his bed where both of them lay down. As usual, Kurt rests his head over Puck's chest, wrapping his arms around him, holding Puck fast, and Puck does the same with his boyfriend.

Kurt cries just for a few more minutes, making Puck's shirt damp, but he doesn't mind. He hates having no words to say to make Kurt feel better, so Puck caresses his boyfriend's back and hair, hoping that the affection will help.

"I'm so sorry, Puck," Kurt mutters tiredly after several minutes, as he slowly begins to stop crying.

"Stop saying that," Puck replies quietly, caressing his boyfriend's hair. "I'm not mad at you or anything."

Kurt sighs heavily. Puck knows his boyfriend enough to be able to tell he's feeling drowsy. He bets the stress wore Kurt out.

"I know, but I ruined everything. Everyone will find out, and even if no one believes it, the doubt will be there. What if people start treating you like they treat me? I practically outed you and you're not even gay, Puck."

Puck shrugs. He's not even feeling bothered by that; for some reason, what upsets him the most about not being able to keep the secret any more is having to give up on their secret agents lives. It's been so much fun to laugh in people's faces. They kicked ass at fooling everyone. Losing that makes him feel worse than the possibility of being called 'gay' at school. He's the deadliest guy in McKinley, and if anyone dares to say anything to him, Puck will make sure to shut their mouths using his power of intimidation.

And if someone tries to make his boy upset, Puck will figure out how to kick people's asses in a very sneaky way. It would be actually interesting to find a way to mix his stealth skills with his guns.

Puck holds Kurt's chin, pulling his face up slowly and placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt kisses back, running his tongue over Puck's lips, parting them. Puck pushes his tongue against Kurt's, slowly and lazily, feeling Kurt's whole body relax.

"You're sleepy," Puck points out, with a small smile on his face that Kurt returns.

"I'm feeling more relaxed now," Kurt whispers, sounding slightly content.

"Cool. I didn't want you all upset, so obviously the power of my guns is not only deathly but also relaxing. I'm so awesome."

Kurt lets out a small laugh, and damn, it's so freaking relieving to hear Kurt's laugh after so much crying. "You're unbelievable."

"What can I say? It's so good to be me," Puck says proudly. "Why don't you rest a bit? I'll be here for you."

"I can't go back home too late. My dad is already mad."

"I'll wake you up, don't you worry," Puck tells him, kissing him on his forehead.

Kurt nods, closing his eyes. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Puck stills; those words hit him like a sack of bricks. Kurt has never said those words to him; well he did, while Puck was in a coma, but he never said it again. It's weird, and not in a bad way, to hear those words again, coming from Kurt's mouth. Puck can feel his chest growing warm, along with a strange sense of safety.

It's not like Puck doesn't know that Kurt loves him; he does. Yet, being actually able to hear it…

"I know," Puck replies quietly.

"Good."

Kurt falls asleep right after that, and in spite of the deep shit they are in, there's a smile on Puck's face. Kurt just_ told _him he loved him, and that only reminds Puck that no matter what happens, he's still got Kurt, one way or another. People can give them all the hell in the world, but Puck still wins at life because Kurt loves him.

So yeah, they probably won't have a secret life anymore; people are probably going to be assholes, Kurt's dad probably will hate him, but it doesn't matter because Puck's got the most important thing out of all this Kurt and his love.

Puck yawns, suddenly feeling drowsy himself. He could have a little nap as well.

It may look like the world around them is coming to pieces, but Puck is not feeling too stressed. He has his boy wrapped with his arms, and secret or not secret, it's just the two of them; the rest of the people can go to fuck themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **And this fic passed the 500 reviews. Seriously, when I started writing this, I imagined I was going to get around… two reviews per chapter. So thanks a lot for all the support!

**AN: **I'm sorry for the little delay! I fell asleep before receiving the chapter from my beta.

Enjoy!

**Day 191**

A throbbing pain in his neck is what makes Kurt wake up. At first, he's confused and lost, not only because of his soreness, but also because he sees sunlight; last time he checked, it was night.

It doesn't take him long to notice that his body is pressed up against Puck, who happens to be fast asleep, and in the following second Kurt blinks, realizing that he's in his boyfriend's bedroom, which is very odd since Kurt has stayed over Puck's house only once. When they wake up together it's usually because Puck stays at Kurt's house and not the other way around.

Kurt panics when he does some quick math in his head: daylight, plus Puck, plus Puck's bedroom equals he fell asleep with his boyfriend and spent the night with him while he was supposed to go back to his place to deal with his angry father.

He quickly sits up straight in the bed, a wave of pain hitting him again. Kurt softly rubs his neck and he can practically feel the knot in there. Glancing at his sleeping boyfriend, he notices that Puck is lying in the bed still dressed, just like Kurt is, and in the same position he was last time Kurt checked. They weren't supposed to fall asleep, at least not for so long. Kurt doesn't know what time is it, but it's obviously morning and he slept for several hours with his head rested on Puck's shoulder.

Kurt gets up from the bed to look for his cell phone, and it doesn't take him too long to realize that he has left his iPhone at home; he left in such a hurry that he didn't even bother to pick it up before leaving. He wants to kill himself for being such an idiot, but he shouldn't even worry about killing himself because he's sure his dad is going to do that job for him.

Puck's alarm clock announces that it's half past eight in the morning, and Kurt can't even manage to freak out.

His father was incredibly mad at him yesterday, and today, Kurt assumes, is not going to be any different. After their confrontation, he broke rules right in front of his dad's face in order to meet Puck. In addition, he also spent the night with his boyfriend without even letting his dad know. Kurt didn't plan for that to happen, but he supposes that won't matter since spending the night with a boyfriend that your father doesn't approve of is always going to look bad.

All the bad things that could happen with his dad already happened yesterday so Kurt's not too afraid of what today might bring. He's aware that he's probably grounded for the rest of the year, so if his father has decided to add a couple of months more to the sentence by now, Kurt believes it won't make any difference.

"Puck?" Kurt calls quietly. "Puck?"

His boyfriend doesn't even flinch at Kurt's voice like he usually would any other night they spend together. Puck's sleeping soundly and Kurt smiles softly at the sight. He got used to Puck's presence and beauty, but in moments like this, when Kurt pays close attention to him, he feels overwhelmed all over again. It's hard for him to believe that the gorgeous boy sleeping right there is _his_ boyfriend.

Kurt remembers the day that Puck told him how he makes him feel, that Puck said sometimes he wondered what the hell did Kurt see in him, and right now, Kurt wonders the same about Puck. It's not like Kurt wasn't paying close attention to the confession Puck made that day, but Puck's words didn't hit him then like they are now. Suddenly, Puck's wondering has a bigger meaning for Kurt now than the one it had two weeks ago. Maybe it's because that day, he was too busy freaking out, thinking that the world was ending for them, having been caught. Kurt loved getting to know that Puck had so many feelings towards him, even if those feelings weren't romantic love, but now, Puck's words sound deeper inside Kurt's head.

Kurt stares at his boyfriend and wonders what on earth Puck saw in him. Puck is probably the last person Kurt imagined he could fall in love with, but he did. In the same way, Kurt has got to be the last person that probably Puck himself, the rest of the world, and Kurt included imagined he could like and date, starting with the obvious fact of Kurt being a guy.

Puck said that sometimes he wonders what the hell Kurt sees in him, but that then, he doesn't care as long as Kurt wants him around. Even if Kurt is aware that Puck's coma state has a lot to do with their relationship, it doesn't change that, in dreams or reality, Kurt is Kurt and Puck decided to keep him around, closely and jealously.

Kurt doesn't get it, but he decides not to care either, as long as Puck wants him around.

Sometimes Puck can be the crudest, harshest, most tactless person in the world; he says and does a lot of stupid things, and he has this weird logic that Kurt finds hard to understand. Yet, other times, incredibly accurate and deep stuff comes out of Puck's mouth, probably without even thinking about it. Kurt's boyfriend can be the smartest person in the world when he wants to, and Kurt smiles at that.

It's a shame that their perfect little world is falling apart, Kurt thinks, defeated. He's not sure if there's ever going to be another person in his life who could make him feel the way that Puck makes him feel. Together, they are really something, and ever since that first ride they shared together, everything between them has been nothing but amazing.

He doesn't have the heart to wake Puck up, so he bends over in spite of the soreness of his neck, and places a soft kiss on Puck's lips.

Having brought no bag, phone, or anything –he's even still wearing his jacket since he didn't take it off before falling asleep– Kurt proceeds to leave Puck's bedroom without making any noise.

The Puckerman house is quiet, probably because it's Sunday and it's way too early, so Kurt walks down the stairs as silently as he can. He really needs to get back to his house.

Yet, as soon as Kurt gets downstairs and starts heading to the door, he jumps in his place as he hears Mrs. Puckerman calling out to him quietly. He turns around, and there she is, wearing a robe and sleepers, holding a mug of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she tells him with a kind tone of voice.

Kurt didn't expect to meet her, even less all by himself without the company of Puck, and he has to admit that, even if he's really fond of Mrs. Puckerman, he still feels a little uncomfortable around her now that she knows he's her son's boyfriend. And even more now that he actually spent the night, in Puck's bedroom, together in bed, without even letting her know.

"It's okay," Kurt replies sheepishly. "I thought everyone was asleep. And I'm sorry for staying the night; we didn't plan it. I- we," he stutters, feeling mortified. "We just slept. I didn't do anything-"

Mrs. Puckerman interrupts him with a little laugh. "I know, Kurt. I'm not bothered," she says, walking towards him. "I'm sorry that things didn't go very well for you and your dad."

Kurt presses his lips together, nodding quietly. "Thanks. I'm sorry too."

The elder woman sighs. "Listen, Kurt. Your dad came by last night," she informs him, and Kurt's heart practically stops. His dad what? He can't even manage to figure out what to say, but it doesn't matter because Mrs. Puckerman continues. "It was late, and you forgot your phone at your house, and he came up here to pick you up."

His knees tremble. "Oh my…"

Mrs. Puckerman gives him a sympathetic smile. "He was upset, Kurt. He was mad, but he was also sad; I can tell he didn't like to fight with you."

"I don't get it," Kurt says quietly, and confused. "If he came to take me back home… why am I still here?"

Mrs. Puckerman laughs again. "I went upstairs to let you know your father was here, and I found you asleep. I tried to wake you up, both of you, but believe me, it was impossible," she explains, tenderly. "I called out several times and you didn't even move. I thought at first you two were ignoring me, but then I realized you were sleeping very deeply… and I knew you two were stressed, so I didn't have the heart to wake you up. So I came back downstairs, I told your father that you were asleep and that I couldn't wake you up… he assumed you were being stubborn."

Kurt covers his face with his hands; it's incredible how everything keeps getting worse and worse for him. He's probably grounded for life by now, that's for sure.

"He's going to kill me," Kurt mutters, more to himself than to Mrs. Puckerman.

"I don't think so, Kurt. He asked me permission to go upstairs to pick you up, and I went with him. Believe me, I also thought he was going to be very mad at you, and I don't know, I guess I thought if I was there, I was going to prevent him from yelling at you or something," she tells him, and Kurt's tachycardia slows down at the caring gesture from his boyfriend's mother. "But as soon as he opened Noah's door and saw you two, he said nothing. He let you two sleep and then he asked me if I minded having you here, since he suddenly decided not to take you home."

Kurt frowns at his father's strange behavior. "I'm sorry about that; I didn't expect him to come here and-"

"Kurt, you have nothing to worry about," she tells him sweetly. "At least not with me. I talked with him a bit; I wanted to… cool things down things between you two. I thought that maybe my point of view as a parent could help. It was shocking to me to find out about you at first, and I have to admit sometimes when I think about it too much it still surprises me, but it's not something that makes me upset. I hope helped a little."

Kurt bites his lower lip, wondering what on earth Mrs. Puckerman could have told his father about them. He doesn't think that Mrs. Puckerman would do something to hurt them, but still, he wonders.

"Thank you. I bet my dad is still upset at me, and with good reason, I must say. So thank you for your support."

Mrs. Puckerman smiles. "There's nothing to thank."

Kurt returns the smile. "I'd better go before I make my dad even angrier."

Puck's mother steps closer to him, giving him a warm hug, and Kurt is surprised at first, but he can't help melting into the affection. "Let us know how everything goes from here, okay?"

"I will," Kurt assures her, walking towards the door. "And, I really appreciate all you've done for us."

Mrs. Puckerman nods. "And I appreciate how much you've done for us, and for Noah. I won't ever forget about that, Kurt."

Kurt gives one more smile and leaves the house. Suddenly his entire body aches again; even if he had the most peaceful sleep ever, he slept in an awkward position, tangled around his boyfriend for hours and hours, and now he's suffering the consequences. And so are his clothes, since Kurt notices they're a wrinkled mess. In addition, once he gets into his car and sees himself in the rearview mirror, he realizes that he's been talking to his boyfriend's mother with his hair completely disheveled and his face looking awfully pale and poorly rested. He looks like he's been beaten, even if he has no bruises or wounds on his face.

Regardless, Kurt drives back home. He's nervous, but not scared anymore. He did almost all the wrong things he could have done to upset his already upset his father, so it's kind of pointless to be afraid of doing anything else wrong.

Kurt gets to his place completely resigned about his fate. He's also tired, very tired, even if he slept a lot; his body aches and he's sure he needs some quality sleep time. It would be nice to change his clothes and give himself a long skin care treatment, too.

The house is as quiet as the Puckerman house was. Kurt walks quietly towards his bedroom, not because he doesn't want his father to know that he's back, but because he doesn't want to disturb anyone's sleep. After all, his father will still be mad now or later, so it's just the same for Kurt.

But just like it happened in his boyfriend's house, not everyone is asleep as Kurt had thought, because when he was about to reach his bedroom door, his father clears his throat, making Kurt jump in his place for the second time that morning.

"Dad," Kurt whispers, surprised, but not so much.

Just like Mrs. Puckerman was, his father is in his sleep clothes and his robe. He doesn't look like he spent the night awake, waiting for his son to get back, but he does look like he got up very early to wait for him.

"I think we both need to get a couple of things straight, so follow me," his father says evenly, walking away towards the living room, and while Kurt would like to go to his bedroom and sleep forever, he still follows his father.

A few seconds later, Kurt finds himself sitting in the same place he was sitting before, his father across from him, giving him a long stare. It almost feels like déjà vu.

"I'm sorry about last night," Kurt blurts out, without even thinking about it. "I didn't plan to spend the night; I just fell asleep. I came back as soon as I woke up."

"I know, Kurt. I know," his dad cuts him off, scratching the back of his neck. "Listen, I barely got any sleep last night. This thing between us," he says, pointing to himself and to Kurt. "I don't like it. Now, I think we're both capable enough to sort this out."

Kurt nods, resignedly, even if he's unable to think what they could possibly sort out.

"I'm just worried about you, son," Burt continues. "I don't even know what… to think, or where to begin to figure this out. Yesterday, you just threw all this stuff at me and…" he trails off, clearly frustrated.

"There's nothing you should feel worried about, dad. At least not in relation to me."

His father glances at him, like Kurt's talking in some weird language. "You think so? I asked Finn about Puckerman last night," his dad tells him, looking slightly angry.

Kurt's heart starts beating faster and faster, but he can't manage to freak out as he would if he wasn't feeling so defeated. "So you told Finn."

"No, I just asked him about Puck, Kurt. You just stormed away, and I didn't get to know much more," Burt replies right away. "I'm very fond of Mrs. Puckerman, but I knew nothing about your so called boyfriend. You can't blame me for wanting to know about the guy that made you lie to me for such a long time."

Kurt narrows his eyes, not welcoming his father's words, and he quickly figures out where this conversation is going. If his dad asked Finn about Puck, Finn probably told him all the wrong things that Puck has done in his life. All the things that Finn probably told his father are more than likely true –Kurt can't deny that his boyfriend has done quite a few bad things in the past– but those things don't define who Puck is.

Kurt knows much more about Puck than any other person at school, including friends. No one has ever taken the time to know Puck better, and for some reason Kurt feels upset about that.

"He didn't make me lie to anyone," Kurt states, bitterly.

"Oh, really? So it's just a coincidence that you started dating a trouble maker at the same time you started keeping stuff from me? That's not you, Kurt."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care about my relationship with him, and that I was trying to keep us safe?"

"Kurt, Finn told me a lot about this Puckerman kid."

"What did he tell you? That Puck got his girlfriend's pregnant? That he was a bully? That he was a manwhore who slept with almost every girl at school, and that he also slept with a huge bunch of married women? That he stole his mother's car and crashed it? That he's been in juvie?" Kurt enquires defiantly, but doing his best not to snap.

Once again, Burt stares at his son like he's just lost his mind. "Yes! In fact, he didn't even tell me that much! Have you lost your mind? How can you date a delinquent like that? You can't expect me to believe he's not a bad influence, Kurt."

Kurt presses his lips tightly. "He's much more than the wrong things he has done, dad."

"I hope he isn't. I don't even want to know what more could have he done."

"You don't know him like I do. _Nobody _knows him like I do. But I expect you to understand that."

Burt rolls his eyes. "You're not helping me to like this guy."

"I don't expect you to," Kurt replies, not mad or angry, but sad. "I can't force you to like him. In fact, no one does."

Kurt feels a pang of sorrow about all the people who only see all the bad things Puck's done, instead of giving him the chance to prove them all wrong. Back when they were not even friends, Puck told him that he was used to people not 'giving a damn' about him; he even compared himself to Finn and how when Puck's in trouble no one really cares to help him out, but when Finn has issues, everyone's there for him. It's sad for Kurt to realize how true that statement was. Maybe everyone thinks that Puck is just an obtuse badass and that's the way he is, but Kurt knows different, and while it makes him feel special to be the one who knows the real Puck, it's also heartbreaking that he's the only one who made the effort to see something more in the boy.

Kurt smiles to himself, remembering Puck's confession of feelings for the second time that day. Puck himself said how he could be a different person to Kurt; someone special. Even if he's in the middle of a very distressing conversation, Kurt's heart grows warm as his boyfriend's words resound inside his head.

"I wonder why," Burt muses, forcing Kurt out from his zoning out. "I just… you can't deny this is very odd, Kurt. All of this, it's very unlike you."

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "All of this?"

His father lets out a frustrated groan. "I know you, son. I know you better than you think I do, and this kid is definitely not someone you would chose to date. You'd be choosing someone more like…"

His dad seems to be struggling for words, so with his eyebrow raised, since he's still not impressed, Kurt finishes his father's sentence. "Someone more like myself?"

"Exactly!" Burt exclaims, almost enthusiastic. "Someone who you could share your interests, and your hobbies, and the stuff you like with. And from what I know, this kid is nothing like you."

Kurt can understand that, so he lets it pass, not feeling upset by his father's words.

"Well, I thought the same before I met Puck. Just like you did, I believed the man I was going to fall in love with was going to be elegant and well mannered. The man of my dreams was highly educated. He was going to be interested in fashion just like I am and into Broadway so we could have endless talks about our favorite shows and performers."

"See? That's exactly-"

"I don't need a boy like that, dad," Kurt cuts his father off, with a flat voice. "I can talk about musicals with Rachel or about fashion with Mercedes. Indeed, Puck and I are practically opposites, but it doesn't mean he's not the guy of my dreams now."

Burt clenches his jaw, Kurt can tell, because he just refuted one of his dad's arguments.

"Puckerman is not just your opposite, son. He's not the best catch around, for a girl or a guy. Now, I know there are not… other gay kids around, and that apparently this guy likes you or something… but you deserve better."

Kurt snorts, perplexed. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you think you're settling with him? You're a great kid, and maybe in this town or in your school you don't have many options, but-"

"I'm not settling with Puck," Kurt states, enraged, but he does his best not to raise his voice, in order to remain as calm as he can. "And Puck doesn't _apparently_ like me. He_ does _like me."

"You said he's not even gay," his dad retorts, firmly. "And that you don't even care. Kurt, you care about that stuff and yet you still decided to go out with someone who doesn't even know what he wants! You're lonely, I get it. And I also understand that you're in love with him, but damn, son. You're settling with whatever this boy offers! He's a trouble maker, and you accept that because you love him and it blinds you; and he's not gay or straight and you deal with that as well, and I can't help thinking that it's because you either do that or remain alone, and that's just not right. You're a very special kid and you deserve the best, and from what I can see, this Puckerman kid clearly is not the best."

Kurt fidgets in his place, trying hard not to explode. He shakes his head side-to-side, running his hand through his messy hair. He has the sudden urge to burst into tears, but not tears of sadness, rather tears of frustration.

"Then what's the point of this talk?" Kurt enquires quietly. "No matter what I say, you'll think I'm just _blinded _because I'm in love, when I'm not blinded at all."

"I just want the best for you."

Kurt fully understands how he makes Puck feel special now, and that's because even if Puck doesn't love him, he still makes Kurt feel exactly the same way. Puck's words apply to Kurt so well that, suddenly, explaining his feelings for Puck to his father doesn't seem so hard.

"He _is_ the best for me, dad," Kurt grits out between his teeth. "You can't even imagine how special he makes me feel. I feel like I'm someone when I'm with him, someone different," he quotes his boyfriend. "Everyone sees me as this weird gay kid with flashy clothes, who goes around trying to convert straight men, or as a girl inside a boy's body… I'm not that person for him, dad. I'm so much more than that. With Puck, I can be me, and not what everyone expects me to be. I'm the chosen one with him, dad. Puck could have any girl he wanted in Lima, but he decided to pick _me_."

"Son…" his father says quietly, but Kurt doesn't let him continue. He needs to say this.

"Puck's crude and heartless sometimes. He can occasionally be aggressive, and he's quite self-centered. He has also slept with lots and lots of girls because he hated relationships," Kurt's eyes grow teary as grows emotional, but that's fine for him, his tears are not sad tears. "Now, he has never been mean to me. He's tactless, yes, but he's never said anything to hurt me. He takes care of me, even if you can't believe it, he does. He has never had a real girlfriend in his life, but he decided to become my boyfriend and he has never cheated on me. I know he hasn't. So it's true, I'm deeply in love with him, but it doesn't _blind_ me, because I actually get to see the wonderful guy he can be, and he's that wonderful with me."

Kurt finishes at almost a whisper, since his throat got smaller and smaller with every word, but he forces a smile as he thinks about Puck and about the two of them together. It almost makes Kurt happy that his father can't believe Puck is actually the most amazing guy in the world. Kurt knows that no one could believe that the infamous Noah Puckerman dates a boy, and that he's not a cheater, able to drop his manwhore activities; that he can be caring and even sweet in his crude way. It makes Kurt feel proud of himself, to be the only one who can see those aspects of Puck, and that Puck allows himself to be that person with Kurt.

Yet, he looks up and his father is giving him a long stare. Kurt can tell his dad is thinking quietly about what Kurt just told him; his face looks softer, but at the same time it seems like he's fighting an inner battle.

"Okay, I'll give you that; Puckerman can be… different," Burt says skeptically. "But son, this kid can be very violent. After what you saw him doing, I… I don't feel comfortable at all knowing that you're friends, let alone boyfriends with such a dangerous guy."

Kurt frowns, not sure what his father is talking about. Sure, Puck used to bully other students in the past -Kurt included- but he never really _hurt_ anyone. Puck's not a danger to anyone.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Kurt enquires, quizzically.

Burt snorts, loudly. "Exaggerating? Finn told me that after a fight with some jock, the other guy disappeared! There were ambulances at school and people think the guy Puckerman attacked is still in the hospital!" Kurt opens his eyes widely, trying not to laugh. Is his father serious?

"Dad, dad… please," he tries to calm his father down, trying not to laugh in order to upset him. "That never happened."

Burt crosses his arms over his chest and glares as Kurt, unconvinced. "Oh, really? So Finn was hallucinating when he _saw_ an ambulance parked at your school?"

"The ambulance was for Puck!" Kurt states, and his father rolls his eyes, obviously not believing it. "It was! Remember Karofsky? The bully you confronted when I was teaching you and Finn to dance for the wedding? He was harassing me, dad, constantly, and no one did anything. But Puck, the oh-so-terrible Puck you believe he is, got him expelled."

"Oh, because that's so honorable of him. Getting a kid expelled?"

"You have no idea how badly I'm bullied at school, dad. Or haw badly Karofsky bullied me. No one stopped him, but Puck… he risked his probation and his head by getting into a fight. Puck couldn't get into a fight or he'd be back to juvie, and if Karofsky got into one he was going to be expelled. So what did Puck do? He annoyed Karofsky enough to get beaten, dad. He made Karofsky hit him, repeatedly, but Puck never fought back. They expelled Karofsky for hitting Puck, and Puck went to the hospital because that Neanderthal hit him in the head right where he had had surgery. Everyone at school assumed what they wanted, but no one even tried to find out what actually happened. I don't approve of what Puck did, since he could have gotten hurt, but he was the only one who did _something_ to stop Karofsky from tormenting me constantly. He risked himself for me that much. So no, Finn didn't hallucinate when he saw the ambulance, but he knows nothing about what actually happened."

Burt raises his chin, and Kurt can almost see how his father is forcing himself not to show a proud smile. While Kurt doesn't approve of what Puck did, he can tell that his father does, because his dad is the type of man who would have beaten Karofsky if it wasn't for being old enough to be the bully's father and he couldn't fight a kid.

Even if his father is still trying to find any negative aspect about his son's relationship with Puck, Kurt is pretty sure that what he just told his dad about Puck and Karofsky is something that makes Puck look good in his father's eyes. His father wanted to beat Karofsky and wanted him away from his son, and Puck almost achieved both of those, even if it he never threw a fist at Karofsky. Kurt suddenly realizes how creepy is that his father and his boyfriend are slightly alike.

_Slightly, just slightly,_ Kurt assures himself, trying not to find more traits that his boyfriend and his father share.

"Okay, I give you that. Finn was wrong," Burt tells him, as if he was trying to make amends with Kurt. "But I know that you actually saw him in juvie badly hurting other people, Kurt! And what the hell you were doing in a place like that for Christ's sake?"

"Dad, Puck's not the violent psycho everyone thinks he is."

"So the whole school is wrong about a well-known punk, but not you who's the only one who actually likes him. How convenient is that, son? See what I'm talking about? You-"

"They are wrong because _I_ was the one who made that up," Kurt cuts his father off.

"What?"

"I never went to juvie to visit him, dad. And if you want to know more, Puck never hurt anyone in there. In fact, he was the one getting hurt. People in there, they hurt Puck so much that he ended up in the hospital for a whole week; it was so bad that even the judge agreed to release him on probation, just to get him out of there."

His father leans back slightly into his chair, taking in his son's words. Kurt is refuting yet another argument.

"You lied, then?"

"Of course I lied," Kurt states, not really caring if his father will think he's nothing but a liar. "After the car crash, people gave me hell for being with Puck. They said I was trying to convert him, and some even told me they were going to beat the gay out of Puck. The gay that he supposedly got from me," he sneers, growing mad as he remembers that day. "I wasn't going to let those ignorant jerks hurt Puck, especially after he had brain surgery. So I made up that far fetched story. People are so stupid that they actually bought it, and now they're so scared of him that no one even dares to bother him over anything."

His father looks stunned and slightly mad. Kurt starts getting pissed as well, since his dad doesn't seem to get the point.

"I can't believe you made that up, Kurt," Burt tells him, sounding disappointed. "I didn't raise you to be a liar."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his father. "Didn't you just hear me? They were going to beat Puck up! Yes, we made up lots and lots of stuff to keep the fact that we are boyfriends hidden, but it was in order to protect ourselves. Do you think that people at school are going to be understanding and supportive? They're going to give us hell, dad."

"Is that what Puckerman told you? Because from what I gather, he's quite confused about his sexuality, and it seems to me like he's playing with you. If he really cared about you, you wouldn't be his dirty little secret, Kurt. You shouldn't be anyone's dirty little secret."

Kurt groans, frustrated. "Don't you listen to a word I say? You think _he_ makes me keep our relationship a secret? I was the first one asking him not to tell anyone about us, even when we were friends."

"Exactly! And you're doing that for that boy, Kurt," his dad tells him, gravely. "And that's just not you. You've always been proud of who you are, not giving a damn about what people think, but now you're with Puckerman, and suddenly hiding and telling lies as if you're doing something wrong, and you're not!"

Kurt's throat constricts again, probably because he doesn't want to talk about the same subject again, since his father never gets the point.

"But I was doing wrong when I tried to sing with Sam, right?"

Burt sighs, like he's sick of it, and that only enrages Kurt more. "Son, I don't think you got my and Finn's point-"

"And what was it, dad? Explain it to me, because I fail to understand it," Kurt states, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "According to you I exaggerate everything, but you have no idea how badly those words affected me."

His father gives him a long, pained look. "I never wanted to cause you any harm, son. If I did, I'm sorry."

Kurt always wanted his father to apologize for his words, but now that he's actually hearing him apologizing he realizes that it doesn't change anything.

"I'm sorry you said something so unfortunate to me too. It affected me really badly. For a long time I felt I was… perverting Puck, and he was actually the one who had to convince me that I wasn't ruining his… reputation, or his life by letting me be around him. That I didn't make him uncomfortable, and that I wasn't pursuing him in any way. But what you two said to me, it actually had a bright side, you know?"

His father fidgets in his place, and swallows hard. "It did?" he enquires, hesitantly.

"Yeah. It made me realize how people perceive me."

Burt frowns, not understanding his son's words. "What?"

"Well, you're my father and you know me well. Finn was practically family to me back then, as well. It took me wanting to sing a stupid duet with Sam to make you two believe I had some kind of ulterior motivations with him. You instantly assumed I wanted something with Sam when I didn't even like him that way. It was just a stupid duet. So if you two, my family, thought that about me, what would you think if I was friends with Puck? And what would _everyone_ think if they know he's boyfriend. I'd had enough misery from dealing with the Sam thing with you and Finn, I certainly didn't want to go through the same with Puck."

Burt swallows hard again as his face softens. "Kurt, I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with you dating a boy, but it's something you should be proud of, and now you're hiding… you're worried about what people will say about you, and that's just not you."

"I know I'm not doing anything wrong by dating Puck," Kurt snaps at his father, almost unable to control his aggravation. "And don't you dare to imply that I'm suddenly a coward. I'm proud of myself, and I suffer for that every single day of my life, but I don't care. People gave me stares, call me names, I get bullied at school all time. Puck doesn't _make me _hide our relationship. I want to do that."

Burt snorts, obviously not buying Kurt's words. "It doesn't look that way."

"Because you don't get it! I deal with being myself every day, and I'm not going to change because some ignorant people think poorly of me," Kurt states, irritated. "I get nothing but the most miserable time from people for being myself, but with Puck I finally have something that makes me happy, that makes me comfortable with being who I am. My relationship with Puck is something that people can't take from me."

Dear Gaga, Kurt is so tired. He's growing sad and exhausted, physically and emotionally. Why is it so hard for his father to understand what he's trying to say?

"But if it's something good for you, son, you don't have to hide yourself from people," his dad tells him, almost as an encouragement. "Don't you think I'd be happy if you're happy? Your family, your friends…"

"No, dad! I don't care about that," Kurt practically whines. "You're life is not going to change by finding out I have a boyfriend. Sure, you can be thrilled or upset, but you're life will remain the same. So will Carole's, Finn's, or any of my friends'. But my life? Puck's? It's going to be a mess. _We _are the ones who are going to suffer the effects of people's narrow minds. We are the ones who are going to have to deal with harassment, the name calling, the bulling and everything else."

"Son..."

"No, let me finish. No one's life will be affected if I date Puck or not. But people at school? In this town? Even if Puck and I are dating, it won't affect them, but they will still give us hell," Kurt explains, with a sad voice since he can hardly stand this conversation any longer. "I'm not being a coward and I'm not being told that we have to keep ourselves hidden. _I_ decided to do it because I already get a really hard time for being myself, and I don't want people to mess with this precious thing I have now, too. I like the fact that nobody knows about us, because that way, I don't have to worry about what they are going to say about me, what they are going to call us, or how they are going to bully us at school. I like having something for myself, something that people can't mess with. And they will, once they know."

Kurt wipes the tears out of his eyes; he didn't even realize he was crying. His father looks sad as well, and very conflicted. Yet, Kurt can't bring himself to care anymore. No one gets bullied like he does; no one gets hard times from people they don't even know like Kurt does. Therefore, neither his father nor anyone else can understand why he's trying to preserve the best thing he has now.

"There are still people who love you, Kurt. People who love and support you, and I'm the first one of them," Burt tells him quietly. "You don't have to be like this-"

"I've been dating Puck for two months," Kurt cuts his father off. "I've been hanging out with him for another four, and tell me, did that affect your everyday life? Or Carole's? Finn's? Or anyone else's?"

"That's because we didn't know!"

"No, that's because it wouldn't, even if you did! Over the past six months, I've been the same guy; I'm not a different person for having a boyfriend. Neither is Puck. And I know that some people would be happy for me, even for us, but how many, dad? Our family? Some people in the Glee club? I'll have ten, or eleven people supporting me against a whole town who despises me even more than they do now. This is not New York, or San Francisco. It's nobody's business what I do with my love life, but everyone is going to make my life harder than it already is anyway. They already don't like me for being gay; I can only imagine how it's going to be when I act gay, with a boyfriend, in front of everyone. When they find out that my boyfriend was very much straight until he decided to date me, they'll believe that I really do turn men gay if I hang out with them for long."

Burt lets out a long sigh. "I don't know, son… this is just…"

"Dad, Puck's not a bad guy. He doesn't force me to do anything," Kurt tells him, in order to close this conversation. "I'm very happy with him, and it's because I am that I hide it from everyone. I don't care if people don't like me, or us; I know they won't, and I just want to enjoy what I have with Puck in peace. After all the misery I suffer at school, I actually like having someone to go back to; someone who'll care about me and like me for who I am. I don't want the misery I live everyday for being myself openly to spread over my relationship with Puck. I hope you can understand that, even if I don't think you'll be able to. And I hope you can keep our secret, not only for our safety, but also because you'd be outing Puck, and I think that when he's ready or when he figures out if he's gay, or bi, he should decide when he wants to let people know, if he wants people to know."

"I don't know, son. I'm not fond of the idea of your boyfriend now knowing what he likes," his father tells him hesitantly, sounding just as tired as Kurt's feeling. "Even less knowing he was quite a Don Juan before. I just can't help thinking he's playing with you."

Kurt sighs, defeated.

"I'm tired, emotionally drained, and I had such an awful sleep last night that all my muscles hurt from the tension I've been carrying the last twelve hours. I've already told you everything I could tell you about me and Puck; you know how I feel and what I think, so it's up to you where we go from here."

He stands up, and much to his surprise, his father remains sitting in his chair, staring at the wall.

"You go to bed. I'll take care of lunch and everything else," Burt says quietly, looking like he's got a lot to think about, and Kurt can't blame him.

"Thank you."

Without doing or saying anything else, Kurt turns on his heels and walks towards his room. Once he closes the door behind him, Kurt's knees tremble. Then he yawns and walks down the stairs, undressing himself on the way. He's aware that he needs a serious skin care routine, but he's so exhausted that he only manages to put the wrinkled clothes in the Dry Cleaning section of his closet and grab a pair of pajamas.

He throws himself in bed and instantly melts at the comfortableness of his mattress. He's too tired to worry, and he's also aware that his future with Puck is not in his hands any longer. It's up to his father what's going to happen, and there's nothing more Kurt can do or say to prevent bad things from coming to them.

Whatever will be, will be, no matter what Kurt does, so unable to modify his future, he sighs and falls asleep.

Kurt wakes up several hours later, disoriented and slightly confused. He has no idea what time it is. He sits straight up in his bed, scratching his hair and yawning. Kurt looks through the windows of his basement and he can see it's still day, but he feels like he's been sleeping forever.

When he gets up from bed, he finds his iPhone on the floor and remembers that the last time he used it was last night when he called Puck; he left it on the bed and didn't even notice it was there when he went to bed this morning. In order to figure out what time it is, Kurt picks his phone up from the floor and finds three missed calls from his father from the night before and several missed calls and texts from Puck from today, asking him if he's alright and alive.

A small smile appears on Kurt's face at his boyfriend's concern, even more so when he reads the last text.

_Babe, seriously. I'm freaking out here! Did your old man kill you or something? I'm heading over there and calling the cops if you don't reply in the next hour. Can't take it anymore._

It freaks Kurt out to find that it's four in the afternoon. He can't believe he has slept that much; he spent his weekend sleeping off stress! But thankfully, Puck sent that last text only half an hour ago, and knowing Puck, he's completely capable of doing something stupid like sending the cops to his house.

_I just woke up, sorry. Everything's fine. There's no need to call the police._ Kurt texts back.

Kurt's putting his slippers on when he gets another text_. How do I know it's you and not your old man texting me? I'm calling the cops, dude. If you hurt my boy, I'm killing you._

Kurt opens his eyes wide and laughs out loud for the first time in the entire weekend. Puck is supposedly threatening his dad? In order to prevent his boyfriend from doing something disastrous, Kurt dials Puck's number.

He's not surprised when Puck picks up right away.

"Kurt?" Puck enquires, hesitantly. Kurt lets out an amused laugh, and Puck groans at the other end of the line. "You scared the shit out of me, Kurt! Don't fucking do that!"

"I'm sorry," he replies, covering his mouth. "I went to bed when I came back home, Puck. I fell asleep, and I just woke up and found your missed calls and texts."

Puck sighs, sounding relieved. "You can't imagine how much I was freaking out. I woke up, you were gone, my mom told me you left in the morning, and I wanted to kill myself for falling asleep and now waking you up-"

"Puck, it's alright. Nothing bad happened," Kurt assures him, noticing how distressed Puck is.

"He saw us! My mom told me he actually saw us," Puck states, horrified. "And you went back, after your dad saw us together in bed! I totally believed he ripped your head off!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt says again, feeling slightly guilty for not being there earlier to prevent Puck from worrying so much.

"Not your fault, babe. I just went to community service, hoping to get some news once I was back, but I didn't, and I really started believing the worst."

Kurt smiles tenderly. "I read your threat to my father. That's quite impressive, you know? Luckily, he didn't read that text."

Puck snorts. "I know your dad can be scary, but if he hurts you, I'd be ten times scarier than him."

Puck's nonsense and arrogant words make Kurt shake his head in disbelief. "I know my father; he'd never lay a finger on me."

"Well, we wouldn't know that. I mean, it's not like you know how he'd react to finding you in bed with another dude…"

That's something that Kurt hasn't thought of and… he doesn't want to either. It's not like his dad found them naked, or in the middle of sex. They were fully clothed the entire time, and even without covers, so he couldn't assume there was something going on under the blankets. Yet, Kurt's aware that his father is very sensible about these kind of things with his son, and the idea of his father wondering if he's having sex with Puck already is something that Kurt doesn't want to think about.

Kurt stopped being a virgin months ago, and he enjoys sex so much that sometimes he feels he's a bit of a slut. Then he convinces himself otherwise, thinking that the enjoyment doesn't come solely from the carnal pleasure, but from the freedom and comfort he finds with Puck while they have sex. After all, you have to share a lot of trust with the person you're getting naked with, since you can't get more vulnerable than being without any clothes in front of another person. But most of all, you have to feel comfortable with yourself, enough to be naked with someone else, doing things that you'd never do if you weren't so at peace with your body and that other person.

So it's not just the sex. It's not like Kurt's a slut because he loves riding Puck and waking up with bruises in his hips, for example. Kurt loves that because Puck makes him feel comfortable enough to do all that stuff.

Yet, this is not about him, but his father, and whether he thinks his son is having sex or not. Kurt believes his dad doesn't let himself even think about that. Still…

"It's not like he walked in on us while we were doing something," Kurt reminds Puck. "But still, I can't think of anything bad enough I could do to get my dad to slap me, let alone literally murder me."

"Well, thank god I actually fell asleep, 'cos I had totally planned to give you a cheer-up blow-job."

Kurt presses his hand against his forehead; Puck is unbelievable. He's aware that, for some reason, Puck always finds a good reason to blow him. It's not like Kurt minds; he's actually surprised in a completely good way by the fact that his self-proclaimed straight boyfriend enjoys giving oral sex to a guy so much. Yet…

"As much as I appreciate your intentions, you can't fix everything with oral sex, Puck."

He can almost feel Puck shrugging at the other end of the line. "Why not? B-Js are totally a great way to cheer someone up. And judging for your loud moaning when I have your cock in my mouth, I'm sure that I can at least make you stop worrying for a little while."

"Well, fortunately, you fell asleep, because if my dad had walked in on us in such a compromising position, I don't even want to think what would have happened."

Puck laughs lowly. "I'd probably be dead by now. So, tell me, everything's cool?"

Kurt shrugs, even if Puck can't see him. "I don't know. I already talked to him, but I don't know what he's going to do. You know I'm so-"

"Stop saying you're sorry or I'll be the one kicking your ass," Puck tells him, annoyed, but making Kurt smile. "Just let me know anything that happens. 'Kay?"

"Okay. I'll call you later," Kurt assures him, and then he frowns. "I think this weekend we talked by phone more than we have since… forever."

Which is not something bad, but Kurt has to admit it's awkward. He's usually on the phone for hours with his friends, but never with Puck, even if Puck is his boyfriend. It's not like Kurt doesn't care about how his boyfriend is doing, but they get to see each other every day. Also, this weekend has proved to them that if there's something really bad going on, they'll phone each other. Yet, Kurt has to consider that their phone relationship started when Puck called for the first time back when he was in the hospital, believing that Kurt was dead, so it's no surprise they only use the phone in cases of emergency.

Puck laughs at the other end of the line. "Man, I know. It's weird though; I so don't want to be the boyfriend who'll start 'no, you hang up', 'no you first, I won't hang up if you do,'" he states, making a funny, silly voice. "And I won't, so be warned that if you say 'you hang up first' I'm gonna hang up."

Right now, Kurt is not sure if Puck would hang up the phone. He has been proving to be quite a sweet guy when he wants to, but Kurt won't tell that to Puck. Also, Kurt doesn't want to have with him the kind of corny relationship Puck's just described.

"Okay. I'll hang up as well, don't you worry. Call you later."

"Bye, babe."

Kurt actually hangs up, sighing and moving his gaze to the door of his bedroom. He holds on to the brief content moment he just had, knowing he has to go upstairs and face… whatever's going to happen.

He could easily stay in his room, pretending he's still asleep, and that way postpone whatever it is his father decided to do with the information he has about him and Puck. Yet, Kurt doesn't want to deal with the tension. He prefers to burst into tears if he finds out that Finn knows about his relationship with Puck already, or to start acting cautiously if his father didn't spill the secret.

So Kurt heads upstairs, and much to his surprise, he runs into Carole who is in the kitchen in front of the open fridge, gazing at the inside of it.

"Kurt, you're awake," she says with a smile as soon as she is award of his presence. She closes the door of the fridge and steps closer to Kurt, giving him a long and tight hug.

Slightly taken aback, Kurt returns the affection as well, wondering if she knows something.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt enquires cautiously when she lets him go.

Carole keeps on smiling at him, and Kurt's not sure if that's something good or bad. "I just missed you so much," she explains, letting out a short laugh. "I know, it was just a weekend, but I guess I got too used to our new family since while I was with my cousins I just wanted to be here with my guys."

Kurt forces a smile, trying to buy her words. She sounds sincere but… he has to be alert. Kurt knows Carole well enough to be sure that, unlike his father, she would totally be the one jumping in joy if she knew that Kurt's got a boyfriend. "So you're just happy to be back?"

"Of course! I was going to come back much later, but I couldn't wait to see you all again. I'm even planning what to cook for dinner and it's only four in the afternoon! Your dad told me that we could order something, since I just arrived and I don't need to cook for you all, but I really want to do it," she explains, and then she narrows her eyes and smirking. "Why? Should I be happy for something else? Did something happen while I was away?"

"No, nothing," Kurt replies right away, trying to sound casual. "But if you want to know, I missed you, too," he says, actually being honest. "I also got used to you being here, so it was weird not to have you around the house with us."

This is not one hundred percent true, since in the short time Carole was away, Kurt has either been sleeping or with Puck, but whatever.

"Aw, thank you honey," she says tenderly, pinching his cheek.

"Want me to help you?"

"Oh, that would be lovely!"

"Let me go downstairs and put some real clothes on," he tells her, and returns to his bedroom.

Helping Carole cook is something that Kurt would normally do. Since _apparently,_ she doesn't know anything about him and Puck, Kurt has to keep on acting like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. At least until further notice. If by some miracle, his father decided to keep his secret, Kurt can't be the idiot spilling it out.

Kurt's almost dressed up when someone knocks at his door, and before he could even say anything, his father steps inside, closing the door behind him. Kurt does his best to act cool, and continues buttoning his vest, which he was doing when his father interrupted him.

"Hey, dad," Kurt greets, just because he's polite.

"Hey, bud," his father replies, coming down the stairs. "I was wondering if… we could have a few words?"

Kurt rolls his eyes to himself. He doesn't feel like talking any more with his father. Haven't they talked a lot these past two days? And if there's something that Kurt has learned so far it's that every time he has _a talk_ with his dad, he ends up feeling worse than he did before.

"Sure," Kurt replies, in spite of his lack of desire.

Burt walks towards Kurt's bed and sits down on the edge of the mattress. Kurt, instead, remains standing. His dad rubs his hands over his thighs, like he's having trouble figuring out what to say first. "So… I've been thinking a lot about this."

"Alright," Kurt says, preparing himself for the worst.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what I said to you when you wanted to sing that duet with the kid in the Glee club. I didn't mean to say what you understood from me, so next time, I'll be more careful while picking my words."

Kurt nods, because his dad actually sounds troubled about that. "It's fine, dad."

"It's not, but… that's okay. Sadly, I can't do more than apologize," Burt explains, and raises his chin, meeting Kurt's gaze. "As for your…"

"Boyfriend," Kurt fills his dad's blank, since the elder man looks obviously uncomfortable saying it.

"Right. I've been thinking a lot about that, and it would be stupid if I didn't see that this is really important for you. Maybe to both of you."

"Maybe?" Kurt asks, not welcoming that doubt.

Burt sighs. "I wouldn't know much, would I? But last night, I eavesdropped on you talking with that kid on the phone," he says, and Kurt gapes, feeling mortified. "From what you said, since I couldn't hear him, it really sounded like he was trying to comfort you, which was a surprise. I thought he was going to be mad at you for telling me about you two."

Kurt nods. "He isn't, if you want to know."

"Then yesterday I went to pick you up, and I saw you two," his father continues, fidgeting on his place. "I want to make clear I still don't like that kid much, but again, for some reason I can't place, you looked safe with him. I didn't know what to expect when I went to his room to pick you up, surely something terrible like you smoking weed or drinking alcohol that he had provided you with," he explains, making Kurt throw a cold glare at him. "But instead, this punk had you protectively in his arms while sleeping and you looked at peace."

The word 'punk' is not really necessary to address Puck, Kurt thinks, but his father is giving him what seems like a speech that could have a not-so-terrible ending, so Kurt decides not to pay close attention to semantics. He really needs to know where his father is going with this.

"He is very protective of me," Kurt informs his father, in order to expound more good qualities about Puck, just in case his father is considering not keeping their secret. His dad is very protective of him, so he would surely like to know that the boy his son is dating is equally protective as well.

Reinforcing Puck's image could help a lot if his father is even slightly considering giving their relationship the green light.

"That's… good, son. Then I talked a bit with Mrs. Puckerman, and she told me a couple of things about you two…" his dad trails off. Kurt's dying to ask him what exactly Mrs. Puckerman told him about them, but he's not sure he should. Instead, he lets his father continue. "I have to admit that it made me feel quite jealous. She knows stuff about you –not much since you're so damn secretive, apparently– but she does, and I'm your father and I barely have a clue about what's going on with you."

That makes Kurt feel guilty, a lot, and that's exactly why he wanted to tell his father in the first place. "I didn't want to leave you out of this, dad. That's why I told you."

His father nods, slowly. "I guess I get why you didn't want to tell me at first, and it's cool. I have a lot to do with that, so it wouldn't be fair if I was angry just with you, when I have a part in this as well."

"Dad-"

"No, let me finish," his father cuts him off, not mad or upset but… looking thoughtful. "The thing is that, I can't deny there's something big between you and this punk. And I also think that it's not my place to tell the world something so private between you two."

Kurt blinks. "What?"

Did he just hear right? Is his father implying he's going keep their secret? Kurt is close to hyperventilating, because out of all the possible scenarios with his father, this is one Kurt liked to dream about, but never dared to let himself believe it could really happen.

Burt grimaces, clearly not completely happy about his decision. "I'm not going to tell anyone, Kurt."

Out of nowhere, a sob escapes from Kurt's mouth; he covers it with his hand. He didn't even feel like crying, but he can't help it. They are going to be safe; he and Puck are going to be fine. No one will bother them for being together, Puck's not going to be outed, and neither of them is going to get hell from stupid people… Kurt will have not to worry about them.

It's so relieving that every muscle in Kurt's body eases instantly and he has to quickly move to his vanity chair to sit down, so he doesn't fall to the floor.

"Thank you," Kurt breathes out, an emotional mess. He needs to call Puck; Puck has to know about this. "You can't imagine how much this means to me. I wouldn't ask you to keep our secret if it wasn't so important for me… for us."

"I think I get the idea," his dad says quietly.

Burt fixes his cap on his head and swallows hard. Kurt feels guilty for making his father do something he's obviously not comfortable with. "So you haven't told Carole?" Kurt enquires hesitantly.

His dad stays silent for several seconds, almost giving Kurt a heart attack. "No, I haven't, son."

Kurt sighs, relieved, wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry. I have nothing against her, or Finn, dad. I swear. In fact, I think she'd be the one feeling the happiest for me. But it's not about them; I just fear that the rest of the town will find out."

His dad nods at Kurt's words. "Look, son. This doesn't make me at all happy, so I'll keep the secret, but I have a couple of conditions."

"Okay," Kurt replies, feeling as excited as ever. The world is not coming to an end for him or Puck and everything seems brighter around him. His father has conditions and Kurt can't wait to hear them, since he'll do anything his dad asks. It's the least he could do for his dad, after doing something so big for them.

"One, no more lies. I'm aware you have to make up stories in order not to get caught, but you don't get to lie to me anymore," Burt states, firmly. "I want to know where you're going and when you're seeing him. You don't get to leave me out of this now."

Kurt nods quickly, with a smile on his face. That won't be hard. Obviously he'll have to omit the part about Puck sleeping in his bedroom every now and then, but he never even lied to his father that much. He only has to tell him he sees Puck everyday before going to school, and they hardly see each other after school. But he'll be almost one hundred percent honest with his father, since he deserves that.

"I can do that. I'll always let you know where I go and if I go out with him; promise."

"Good. And second, you, me and this Puckerman kid are going to have a talk."

Kurt's eyes snap open. "What?"

"I get to meet this punk, Kurt. I want a proper introduction."

"But… how? I mean," he stutters. Oh, Dear Gaga, his dad and his boyfriend in the same place? It's going to be a mess! "I can't bring him here, dad. How could I-"

"I know, son. I'm not stupid. So I've thought that you can take him to the shop one of these days, though I hope it will happen soon," Burt suggests. "I'm sure the three of us could grab some coffee in my office. No one will bother us there."

For some reason, that offer doesn't make Kurt feel more relaxed. He can't possibly imagine what's going to come out of a meeting with his father and Puck. Yet, even if he wanted to refuse, Kurt can't do it.

"Dad… is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is. Mrs. Puckerman knows you; you've had dinner with them, so it's only fair that I get to know him."

"We didn't plan that, and I wasn't being introduced to her, we just-"

"It doesn't matter. I get to know the guy, okay? This is not a suggestion; this is an order, kid. I think I deserve to know who the guy that's dating my son is, and we both know that if I ask people about him, I won't get the best references. You say Puckerman is actually a good guy, well, I want to see that."

Kurt can't escape from that. Surely, Puck will hardly be thrilled about this, just like Kurt right now, but he has to admit that compared to being outed to the whole of Lima, having to arrange a meeting for the three of them doesn't sound that bad at all.

"Okay. Whenever you have free time, let me know," Kurt offers, giving up on making his dad change his mind. "I'll take him to the shop as soon as you tell us to go."

Burt smiles, looking slightly pleased with that. "Tomorrow I'll look over my schedules to see when I have some free time. But know it's going to be soon, because even if I don't have time, I'll figure out how to make it."

"It's going to be embarrassing, right?"

His dad shrugs. "I'm your father, Kurt. It's my job, among other stuff, to embarrass you in front of your first boyfriend."

Kurt can't do much about that. "I guess that's fine."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah."

His father stands up and walks towards his son. Kurt stands up as well, meeting his father in a tight embrace. Kurt has never been so grateful to have such an awesome father. Sure, sometimes it's hard for them to bond with each other, and other times Kurt wishes his dad could understand him better, but right now, he feels like his father actually understands him, by supporting him and even helping him to preserve his love life.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt whispers, hugging his dad even tighter.

"Just know I'd do anything for you to be happy, okay?" Burt tells him, rubbing his son's back.

"I know, and it means a lot to me."

They break the embrace, and Kurt finds his dad giving him a warm smile. For the first time in the whole weekend, Kurt feels relaxed with his dad's closeness. He also feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world; he couldn't have gotten a better father. It's not just because his dad is doing something so big for him and Puck, but also because his dad has always been great with him. Not all parents are very supportive of having gay sons; Kurt could have gotten kicked out of the house, his father could have not accepted him at all, but that never happened and he always received as much support as Burt could give.

Kurt is aware that for someone like his father, it's not easy to deal and to bond with a gay son. Yet, his father does his best and sometimes, like now, he succeeds.

"Now go upstairs. Carole is waiting on you to make dinner. If you can, try to convince her to order some food, alright?" Burt tells him, heading to the stairs.

"Of course, dad. I'll be there in a minute."

His father leaves the house and Kurt immediately picks up his phone. He has to let Puck know about the incredible news, even if said news includes a proper introduction between his dad and Puck.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **I'm very sorry for the delay! Here's new chapter : )

As usual, thanks for all the love!

Enjoy!

**Day 193**

When Mr. Hummel told Kurt that he wanted to meet his boyfriend soon, Puck didn't expect it was going to be this soon. Kurt and his dad agreed to do this last Sunday, and here Puck is, on Tuesday, not even two freaking days later, in Kurt's car as they head to his dad's workplace after school.

Obviously, Mr. Hummel is dying to meet him… and Puck doesn't know how to feel about that. He doesn't feel particularly eager to be 'properly introduced' to his boyfriend's dad, but Puck's aware that they could have it worse, so he can't complain much.

Kurt told him about the whole conversation he'd had with his father, and of course, learned that Mr. Hummel doesn't like him very much. Not that Puck minds. Of course it would be awesome if Mr. Hummel was cool with him, but that's only for Kurt's sake.

Puck's not scared of the old man, that's for sure. Finn has described Mr. Hummel as a very scary guy sometimes, but ever since they all moved in together, according to Finn, Mr. Hummel is a great guy. Then again, Finn thinks chicks can get pregnant via hot tubs, so maybe he shouldn't trust Finn's judgment too much.

Yet, if he has to be honest with himself, Puck is slightly annoyed with Mr. Hummel, for the same reasons that Finn pisses him off, even if they are okay right now; it's because of all the shit they said to Kurt that Puck had to deal with his boyfriend constantly feeling guilty every time Puck tried to grope him at first. Kurt constantly had this stupid idea that he was somehow forcing Puck to touch his dick, and that was, and is, bullshit. Kurt never made him do anything; Puck does whatever he wants to do. And if he wanted to put his hands on Kurt's body, it certainly wasn't because Kurt was seducing him. Maybe if Kurt had seduced him it would have been easier for them to get together. Instead, Puck had to deal with a troubled Kurt every time they kissed, dry-humped, or fucked.

Thankfully that's in the past now, and Kurt doesn't have those stupid thoughts in his head anymore, but he still doesn't like how much trouble Kurt had to go through to do something they both wanted to do, just because of what other people told him.

"Try not to curse too much, alright?" Kurt asks him. Puck rolls his eyes, since this is the tenth time Kurt has reminded him that he has to show good manners.

Kurt seems more nervous than Puck is, and that's ridiculous; Puck is the one that's going to be judged today, not Kurt.

"Why don't you stop by a flower shop so I can give your dad a bouquet when I meet him? Or maybe we should go to my place first, so I can change into a checked shirt, get some suspenders, and maybe I could shave my mohawk too. That way I could look like the lamest dude around."

Kurt sends him a glare and then quickly puts his eyes back on the road. "Yes, why don't we do that?"

Puck snorts. "He already knows all the shit I've done, babe," he says, lamely. "I can't change that."

Kurt sighs, and Puck is sure that Kurt is aware he's right. "I know. It's not like I want to make you look any different than you are with my father. He wouldn't even believe it if you were suddenly this well-spoken and -mannered guy. He'd be able to tell that you're faking."

That's exactly what Puck was thinking, so why act like someone he's not?

"See? Told you-"

"Puck, I know you better than he does. Even if you are constantly telling me the crudest things, I'm aware that that doesn't define you. Now, we're going to be with my dad just for a while, and if you act like a brute all the time we're there, he'll believe that's what you are. I'm not asking you to pretend to be someone you're not; I'm just asking you to tone down your bluntness a bit."

"Okay, babe. I promise I'll behave," Puck agrees, tired of this.

It's not like he's totally whipped and he does whatever Kurt tells him to do. Puck does whatever he wants to do, and what he wants to do right now is end this stupid discussion. Agreeing with Kurt is a great way to do that.

It doesn't take them long to arrive at Hummel Tires and Lube. Puck has to admit that, as soon as they park in front of the shop, he starts feeling slightly anxious. Not because he's afraid of Mr. Hummel, of course, but because this guy knows about him and Kurt. It's weird, since his mother knows about them already, but maybe it doesn't make him feel awkward having her know because she's his mother and he knows her, while Kurt's dad is something different.

Even if his mother does know about them, though, it really doesn't feel like it since Puck doesn't share much with her about his relationship anyways. Lately she's been getting nosy, asking stuff about him and Kurt. She's started doing it more often, probably because she's getting more used to the idea of her son dating a dude, but it still sucks that every time they are alone she asks him about Kurt, and how he's doing, and how _they_ are doing, or if they have plans for the weekend. It's even worse when she asks him stuff about himself, like what he likes about Kurt the most and shit like that.

Puck's allowed to tell his mother that he won't discuss his love life with her, though, since it's incredibly lame to talk with _your mom_ about your boyfriend; she won't be upset. Mr. Hummel, however… Puck can't tell him to just mind in his own business so easily…

Kurt greets a couple of guys that seem to work in the shop, and motions for Puck to follow him.

"He must be in his office already," Kurt mutters to him as he scans the place, not able to spot his father.

"'kay."

Kurt leads him around the shop until they end up standing in front of a door that says "Office." His boyfriend takes a deep breath and says, "And try not to smile too much, unless you actually feel like doing it."

Puck frowns. "What?"

His boyfriend knocks at the door. "Your forced smile looks terribly fake."

Puck was about to start an argument when they hear a 'Come in' from the other side of the door. How dare Kurt to tell him his forced smiles look fake! Puck forces smiles all time, and he used to do it a lot when he had to hit on some girl he wasn't particularly interested in while in the need for sex. All his smiles are totally charming.

Kurt walks inside the office and Puck follows, closing the door behind them. They find Mr. Hummel behind a desk filled with papers. The old man presents a tight, obviously fake smile.

"Hello, boys," Mr. Hummel greets, standing up and walking towards them. Kurt kisses him on his cheek while Puck sticks his hands inside the pocket of his jeans, trying to figure out what to say. 'Nice to meet you'? It's not like they don't know each other. They have seen each other around when he and the other guys go to the Hummel-Hudson house to play video games on Finn's huge TV.

The elder man doesn't even extend his hand to Puck; instead, he stands in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. "So you're the kid my boy has been with behind my back?"

"Dad, please," Kurt intercedes warily.

Puck shrugs slightly. "I guess," he mumbles under his breath.

"I've seen you around my house. You've got quite the nerve, I must say. You greeted me and my wife, and even my step-son, so casually, while all the while you were having it on with my son."

Out of the corner of his eye, Puck can see Kurt's face of dismay, but Puck keeps his gaze fixed with Mr. Hummel's.

"Kurt's been around you even more while seeing me," Puck mutters, stating the obvious.

Mr. Hummel raises an eyebrow, and Kurt immediately smacks Puck in the arm. What the hell? Why is everyone against him? And that freaking hurt!

The elder man snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. "Just sit down you two," he grumbles, pointing at the two seats in front of the desk as he heads to his seat.

As soon as Mr. Hummel is turned around, Kurt sends him a scathing glare and mouths 'Are you out of your mind?'

'What did I do?' Puck mouths back, scandalized.

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, just like his father did seconds before, and pushes him to one of the seats where Puck sits down. He's really feeling uncomfortable. Kurt's mad at him, Mr. Hummel is surely mad at him as well, and Puck didn't do anything wrong. Or at least he doesn't think he did.

And Puck usually has fun making his boyfriend mad, since whenever Kurt gets bitchy he looks incredibly edible and then Puck can press a hot kiss to his boyfriend's mouth to silence the rants, but obviously he can't do that right now with Mr. Hummel there.

Mr. Hummel crosses his arms over the table and glances at the two of them together. "So?"

"So this is my boyfriend, dad," Kurt says lamely, pointing at Puck.

Puck stays still, not feeling like doing anything. Kurt's dad's eyes are once again fixed on his as if they were having a staring contest and Puck doesn't look away. He's not going to let himself look weak in front of Kurt.

Mr. Hummel looks anything but pleased. "I know who he is."

"You wanted to have a proper introduction," Kurt replies. "I don't know exactly what you want us to say."

"You're aware I'm not very happy about this," Mr. Hummel says to Puck, and Puck nods, since he's aware of that, thank you very much. "I heard a lot about you, nothing good I must say, but my son here tells me that's all wrong and that you're actually good to him."

Puck crosses his arms over his chest, defiantly. "No one's wrong. I've done plenty of stupid stuff, true, and Kurt's aware of all that. But he's right; I am good to him."

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

Just like they do when his mother is around, he and Kurt keep a safe distance from each other. It never crosses through his mind to lean over and Kurt touch him. It's not like he's ashamed of being with him; Kurt has to be the most awesome dude in the whole of freaking Lima and anyone would kill to be in Puck's shoes. He just doesn't want to let anyone into what they have. He doesn't want to share Kurt with anyone.

Right now, as is habit when they are with people, Kurt is sitting next to him, but there's a good distance between their chairs; still, Puck can practically feel how Kurt is growing stressed, even if he remains quiet in his seat.

The only thing that Puck wants right now is to get Kurt the hell away from here.

He doesn't really know what Mr. Hummel wants him to say, so Puck shrugs. "I don't know, sir. You're gonna hate me no matter what I say, and I don't plan to sell myself like a model citizen anyways."

Puck hears Kurt letting out a defeated sigh. "Dad, please. Can we just… talk or something? You're the one with questions; it would be easier if you just asked us what you want to know."

Mr. Hummel nods at Kurt words, and narrows his eyes at Puck. "What do you want with my son?"

"Dad!"

What kind of question is that? There are like, a billion things that Puck could reply to that with. Puck wants to have lots of sex with Kurt, and also he wants to have more time to be with him, since they barely have any and sleeping together just once a week –two if they are lucky– sucks a lot. Puck wants to kick in the faces of every single jerk that makes Kurt feel bad, in order to keep him safe and sound. Puck wants Kurt to be happy with him, so that way he'll never leave him. The freaking empty feeling that he gets in his stomach is still there every time Puck thinks about the possibility of them breaking up. It's been there since the stupid coma, and for some reason, now it feels even worse to imagine his life without Kurt. He wants Kurt to keep on loving him, because as long as Kurt feels that way about him, things have a sort of sense in his life. Puck's not a hopeless cause like everyone thinks he is and it's freaking awesome that out of the whole Lima population he gets to be someone good for Kurt.

"I just want him to be with me," Puck quickly concludes.

"But you're not even gay," Mr. Hummel states, like he's making fun of him.

"I'm bi," Puck announces, pressing his lips into a smug grin.

_Take that, _Puck thinks to himself as Mr. Hummel's eyebrows raise in surprise, since he obviously wasn't expecting that. Kurt told him about how his father believes Puck is playing with him because of the stupid sex label. Apparently, everyone is way too worried about whether he's gay, bi, or straight, and Puck wishes they would leave him the fuck alone. Does that really need so much consideration? He's doing great with Kurt already.

Still, he's been thinking about that ever since Kurt told him about what his father thought, and Puck decided that he wasn't going to let Mr. Hummel make him stumble in his relationship with Kurt. The old man needs a label? Puck will give him one.

Finally, Mr. Hummel breaks the eye contact –and by the way, that means that Puck's the winner in the staring contest– and glances at his son. "I thought you said he's still straight."

Puck turns around to find Kurt gaping at him. "I didn't know about this."

Well, Puck didn't have much time to tell Kurt first. He just figured it out between English and Geometry earlier in the day before heading here with Kurt. He had to pick sides, and between gay or bi, bi sounded more accurate. Sort of. Puck's still not very sure about this whole thing, but he had to shut everyone up somehow.

"Sorry. Surprise?" Puck mumbles, forcing a smile on his face.

Kurt rolls his eyes and glances at his father. "He's bi. There, he's not playing with me," he says, slightly annoyed.

Mr. Hummel's eyes are fixed on Puck again. "I find it hard to believe you're taking my son seriously."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Kurt interjects, but neither Puck nor Mr. Hummel look at him.

Puck is not welcoming the old man's words in the slightest. For some reason, it really pisses him off when people assume he mistreats Kurt. His mother implied that once, and now Mr. Hummel has done the same?

Sadly, Puck can't snap at him like he could with his mother, so he fidgets in his place, trying to stop himself from losing it. "Look, sir. I know you care about Kurt, but so do I. No one has ever treated your son like I do; I treat him damn fine, I look after him, and I even got the biggest jerk that tormented him the most at school off his back," he states firmly. "You can believe it or not, but I take Kurt damn seriously. I wouldn't even be here in the first place if I didn't."

Mr. Hummel visibly clenches his jaw. "You're quite an insolent brat, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can you please stop barking at each other?" Kurt pleads, raising his voice and sounding clearly upset. Puck instantly feels guilty. "Could you just have a civilized conversation, at least for me?"

"Sorry, babe," Puck mutters under his breath.

Mr. Hummel snorts. _"Babe?"_

"Dad, please," Kurt snaps at him. "At least he's apologizing."

The old man sighs, standing up. "Why don't you make some coffee, Kurt? I'll go get some donuts."

"Donuts?" Kurt enquires with his preachy tone of voice. "They better be organic and low fat. You know you have to follow your diet strictly or-"

Puck places his hand on Kurt's arm. "Let the man be, Kurt. They're just donuts, seriously, not the end of the world."

Kurt stares at him outraged, but Mr. Hummel talks before Kurt can snap at him. "Thank you," the old man tells Puck, giving Kurt an accomplished smile, and then leaves the office.

"That's great, just join sides with him. Junk food is bad for his health, and he already had a heart attack in case you've forgotten," Kurt reminds him, standing up as he walks to another table where the coffee machine stands.

"Babe, this is already going shitty," Puck replies, tiredly. "We don't need more fights, least of all about _donuts._"

Kurt turns the machine on, heating the coffee that's already inside of it. "And do you have to be so defensive? Your attitude is really not helping us to get my father's blessing… or whatever."

"My attitude? You're old man has been in constant attack mode ever since I walked in here!"

His boyfriend turns around, leaning against the table, not looking happy at all. "But he's my father. Sadly, we can't just pull attitudes, especially if we're trying to convince him that we're good together. He's doing a lot by keeping the secret for us, so we have to show him that what he's doing is worth the trouble."

Puck's patience is growing thin; he's sick of being accused of being something bad for Kurt by a man he doesn't like much. "Well, I'm sorry I can't act all cheery with the guy that put all that straight-molester shit in your head."

"You don't know my father, okay? You can't judge him just for that."

"Why not? He doesn't know me and he's constantly judging me. And I was the one who had to see you for months, hating yourself for being a 'straight-man predator' or some shit like that, not him or Finn," Puck replies, upset. "So I'm sorry if I find hard to not be defensive with a guy who fucked up your head that much."

Kurt's hard expression softens. "Puck… it's fine. He said he's sorry for that, and he really meant it."

"Yeah, it's easy to say sorry after you've fucked up," Puck states, truly meaning it. It's always the same thing. "So yeah, I apologized for all the times I've been a jerk to you, but I also spent the last six months treating you like a freaking prince. I did that 'cos you deserved it, though, not just to make up for the times I was an ass to you. Now Finn called you stuff and said he was sorry. Then he and your dad practically tell you to stay away from straight guys, 'cos poor dudes, you just make them feel uncomfortable, but no one thinks much about how you feel, and guess what? You felt like shit. But that's cool, because Finn made it up by dancing with you at the wedding, and your dad saying he's sorry. Bullshit. It doesn't make it any better. It would be better if they think about what they say to you before having to be sorry for what they say."

Kurt gives him a sympathetic smile. "Come here," he says, opening his arms, and even if Puck's upset, he quickly stands up and walks towards his boyfriend, meeting him in a tight hug. "I really appreciate your concern about me, but Finn and I are doing much better, and I have no issues with my dad except for this one right now, so I think that if I can let it go, you should be able to do the same."

Puck rolls his eyes, kissing Kurt on the temple. "Whatever," he mumbles, because he's not going to let anybody put Kurt through any shit.

Kurt looks up at him, a soft smile on his lips. "Just try to be more… accessible, at least for me. Things will be easier for us if we do this right."

Puck sighs defeated, and nods. "Okay. I'll try."

Of course, he's only agreeing because he wants to end this conversation and he doesn't want any more trouble, not because Kurt's telling him what to do, since Puck's not a whipped boyfriend.

Kurt kisses him on his lips and Puck wastes no time sticking his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt returns the affection, letting out a soft moan, but they quickly break apart.

"Your dad-"

"My dad-"

They say it at the same time; Kurt laughs quietly and Puck smirks. "Need help with the coffee?"

"No, it's fine," Kurt replies, just when the office door opens and Mr. Hummel returns, carrying a box of donuts. Puck quickly moves away from Kurt as Kurt's smile fades. "D-dad! I'm just making the coffee like you asked."

The old man nods, not looking pleased at all, probably because he knows that Puck was just smooching his son, even if it was just a stupid kiss, but he says nothing. This time, Puck avoids eye contact and returns to his seat as Mr. Hummel sits down in his place as well.

They remain in an uncomfortable silence until Kurt finishes the coffee and hands a mug to both of them. Kurt's eyes light up as his gaze falls upon the box of donuts.

"I didn't know you kept on buying donuts in the place I told you to," Kurt states in a cheerful tone of voice. "They're organic and low fat," he informs Puck, and ew, are they going to have low fat donuts?

Mr. Hummel gives his son what Puck reads as a fake enthusiastic smile; the same kind of smile that Puck's giving Kurt at his lack of enthusiasm about having low fat pastries. Yet, Kurt looks content so Puck says nothing.

When Mr. Hummel offers him the pastries, Kurt declines, claiming he's not feeling like eating sweet stuff, and Puck would like to decline as well, but he's kind of hungry. With a bit of hesitation, Puck takes a donut. He's not very eager to taste it, but when he takes the first bite his eyes open wide in surprise.

"They're good, right?" Kurt enquires.

"Yeah," Puck lies, nodding eagerly with his mouth full of a very caloric donut.

_Organic donuts my ass_, Puck thinks to himself. During puberty, Puck used to spend the money he stole from his mother's bag on Dunkin' Donuts, until he realized that spending stolen money on pastries was freaking lame. But the thing is that after that, he can totally recognize a Dunkin' Donut's donut, and the one he's eating is one of them.

Puck looks at the box of pastries that clearly belongs to some other place, and narrows his eyes at Mr. Hummel. Obviously, sneakiness runs in the family because Mr. Hummel is totally buying real donuts and putting them inside another box so no one will give him a hard time for having some fatty food.

"This is good," Puck muses, addressing to the old man.

"They are," Mr. Hummel replies, and Puck can't tell if the elder man is aware that he's been caught, since he remains in his grumpy mood.

Yet, Puck's not going to reveal Mr. Hummel's dirty secret. First of all because he's not a snitch. And second, because he thinks that having some fatty pastries is not going to kill Mr. Hummel; Kurt has told him how much healthy rabbit food he and Carole make the old man eat, so it's not like he has a terrible diet that's going give him another heart attack.

"So, Puckerman. You're on the football team," Mr. Hummel says, and Puck is actually surprised by those words.

"Yes, sir."

"What's your position?"

Puck steals a quick glance with Kurt; Kurt is equally dumbfounded. The last thing he was expecting was to start a somewhat civilized conversation with Mr. Hummel, especially considering that just seconds before he totally wanted to rip Puck's head off.

"Running back, sir."

Mr. Hummel nods. "The championship game was quite impressive. I must say I thought you were going to lose, but your team did a great job."

They chat decently for the next forty-five minutes. Kurt starts smiling some more, and even if Mr. Hummel doesn't get much friendlier and Puck never relaxes even a bit, they get to chat without barking at each other. They just talk about stupid stuff like sports, mostly, and some TV shows that, surprisingly, both of them enjoy watching. Thankfully, Mr. Hummel doesn't ask much about his relationship with Kurt.

An hour later someone knocks at the door and Mr. Hummel looks at his watch. "I'll be there in a sec," he says loud enough to be heard outside. "I have to get back to work."

Puck sighs relieved. Finally, this thing is over. Mr. Hummel stands up, exchanging a hug with his son, and this time he does extend his hand to Puck. They shake, and Mr. Hummel says, "We'll be having another one of these sometime soon. I still don't like you much."

Puck holds in the urge to groan in displeasure, since he doesn't want to have another encounter like this one, and catches Kurt rolling his eyes and mumbling: "We were doing so well…"

The three of them leave the office, and Kurt is walking just a few feet ahead of them when he stops still and gasps loudly. "What's wrong?" Puck enquires, as Mr. Hummel turns to watch his son, frowning.

Kurt takes his hand away from his mouth and points at a red truck parked in front of the shop. "That is Finn's truck. He's here," he whispers worriedly, and shit, they are really fucked.

Puck doesn't have a car anymore, so they can't pretend he's here to get it fixed, and before they have time to make something else up, Finn gets to the middle of the shop and spots them.

"Kurt!" Finn says with a smile, but he frowns slightly when his eyes meet Puck's. "Puck?"

Mr. Hummel clears his throat. "Finn, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I've just, um," Finn speaks, unable to keep his eyes from Puck. Puck knows that never in a million of years is Finn going to think that he's fucking his step-brother, but obviously he knows that something's not right. According to everyone, Puck and Kurt hate each other. "Rachel invited me to have dinner at her place, but I forgot my cell at home and I couldn't call mom at work to let her know I'm not coming back for dinner. So I figured I could drop by to let you know. Is it okay if I go to her place?"

"Of course, son," Mr. Hummel replies.

Finn smiles, nodding, and then he says, "Didn't expect you to see you here."

"I…" Puck doesn't even know what to say. Did Finn ever find out that Puck lost his license and that he can't drive? Puck can't remember right now, and it's a bitch because if he remembered he could make up some story, like his car being broken.

"His mother asked him to bring me some papers," Mr. Hummel speaks on Puck's behalf. "From our attorney. Sadly the case is taking a while. And Kurt here dropped by to have some coffee with me; he was heading home right now."

Until seconds before, Puck wasn't very fond of Mr. Hummel, but right now he has to suppress the urge to give the old man a tight hug.

"Oh, right!" Finn exclaims, totally buying it. "I may have left some dirty dishes in the sink; I got a bit hungry when I came back from school," he tells Kurt, a little remorsefully.

Puck rolls his eyes to himself.

"I'll clean up, don't you worry," Kurt replies, faking annoyance. Puck knows him that much. He's aware that Kurt's heart is about to jump out of his body right now.

"Well, I'll get going. Rachel gets a little scary when I make her wait. See you," Finn says, waving his hand at them and walking towards his car.

Mr. Hummel, Puck, and Kurt stay in their respective places, watching Finn go, and it's not until his truck disappears from their sight that the three of them let out a relaxed breath. Kurt turns to his dad, giving him a grateful look.

"I'm sorry we have to put you through this, dad," Kurt tells him quietly. "But thank you for that."

"Yeah, thanks for that, sir," Puck he mumbles, because he has to.

The old man chuckles and sighs, rolling his eyes. "Just go and drive safe, alright?"

Kurt and Puck nod, and they hurry to Kurt's SUV. Puck can tell that as soon as they get in the car, Kurt relaxes just like Puck does. They stare at each other, and Kurt gives him a weak smile. Puck is feeling as tired but content as Kurt must be feeling right now, since that single hour with Mr. Hummel was terrible. Puck hasn't been in such a state of alert since he was in juvie, and that's saying a fucking lot.

"Finn's with Rachel, my dad's here," Kurt muses, as he starts the car. "And Carole will be working for at least another hour. Stay with me tonight?"

Puck grins. His boy is so sneaky that he has to fight the urge to jump on him right now. "Of course. No way I'm saying no to spending a hot night with you."

Kurt smirks. "Ask your mother first."

Puck wants to groan, but he stays silent. His mother is still not happy about him spending the night at Kurt's place without his father knowing, even less now that Kurt's dad knows about them, but if Mr. Hummel knew that they spend some nights together, there's no way in hell he would allow it anymore. Puck always gets his way, but not more than once a week. Since they don't really see each other besides the time before and after school, Puck always has the excuse of never being able to spend more time with Kurt. Of course, his mother always says it's the last time she'll agree with that, and reminds him that if someone finds out, she wasn't aware that Puck was over at Kurt's place.

She also offered to invite Kurt over to their place, but Puck knows his boyfriend and he's sure that there would be no sex involved. Of course, his mother probably knows that as well, and that's why she's okay with letting her son's boyfriend sleep in her house. Everyone can read the annoying decency in Kurt's face.

Puck decides to text his mother instead of calling her. He doesn't want to make Kurt feel bad by hearing him struggling with his mother to get permission to sleep over.

_Ma, can I stay with Kurt tonight? Pleaaaaaaaaase_

It's super lame having to beg to his mother, but… it's better not to make her mad. What if he goes to Kurt's against his mother's will and she calls Mr. Hummel to let him know he's there? The old man would skin him alive.

"So Carole won't be back from another hour?" Puck asks his boyfriend. "We should have a quickie."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but his eyes remain fixed on the road. "A quickie. Once again, I'm impressed with your verbal elegance."

Puck's mother replies to his text._ Noah, you know how I feel about this. How did your meeting with Burt go? _

He rolls his eyes. It's his fault for telling his mother he was going to meet Mr. Hummel for the first time. He's about to text that it's private, but knowing his mother is dying to get some information about him and Kurt, Puck gets a brilliant idea.

_If you let me stay with Kurt tonight, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. And you know I don't like to tell you stuff about us._

There. He's such a genius.

"Well, think about it," Puck resumes his conversation with Kurt. "We haven't had sex since… I don't know, last Wednesday? We clearly need some, especially after all the shit we've been through. If we wait until tonight, we're not going to last very long."

Kurt tilts his head, obviously considering Puck's words because Puck is damn right. "It's not like we can't do it again later."

"It's not the same. We can do it now, release the tension and lust, and later have a proper sex fest."

"Sex fest?" Kurt enquires, unimpressed.

His mother replies again._ Are you blackmailing me?_

_No. I'm just trading interests with you._ Puck texts back.

"Yes, babe. Think about it! We get some now, but like real sex, not BJs or hand jobs, and get rid of the neediness. That way tonight we don't have to think about how much we need to get off, and can do it better."

Kurt sighs. "Alright, but in the bathroom or the closet," he says. "Our safety tactics still stand, and even if it's going to be_ a quickie_ as you so gracefully worded it, and we're supposed to be done before Carole gets back, we can't take risks. If for some reason she's back early and hears us or something… We can't ruin this right now, not after all the things we've been through, just for some needy sex."

Puck smiles, achieved. "The faster we fuck, the better. It's all about getting off, not sex. A hard and fast fuck. Ten minutes tops."

Kurt finally glances at him with a faux tender smile. "Your romanticism never ceases to amaze me."

"Oh, shut it, you love me," Puck teases. "And you also love hard and fast," he adds, making Kurt blush.

"Jerk."

Puck's mother replies, and he hopes she lets him stay with Kurt because he's getting hard already just by knowing that –if everything goes right– he's going to be fucking Kurt within the next twenty minutes.

_Fine, but this is the last time. If someone catches you, I'll say you lied to me and told me you were going to be somewhere else. Tomorrow you'll tell me everything._

Fucking yes!

_You're the best, ma._

When Puck woke up in the morning he thought it was going to be a shitty day. Yet, the day is far from being over, and so far he's got a sexuality label, he got to walk away in one peace from his 'proper introduction' to Mr. Hummel, he's about to get laid, and he'll also spend the night with Kurt.

Clearly, this is not the horrible day Puck thought it was going to be.

Kurt offers to do the dishes, while his father is in the living room watching TV. It was a peculiar dinner tonight. He's used to having dinner with just Carole and his dad, since Finn has dinner at Rachel's at least once a week, but it was the first time he's been alone with his parents after his father found out about him and Puck.

Kurt has never witnessed his dad faking obliviousness in front of Carole. She doesn't seem to notice that there's a big secret between father and son. In fact, Carole looks particularly giddy, but maybe Kurt is just being paranoid. Carole is a very good humored woman, and Kurt is aware that if she knew he has a boyfriend, she'd be so ecstatic that she wouldn't be able to fake obliviousness like his dad, even if his dad is not ecstatic at all.

Kurt sighs, trying to get all the worries out of his head. Things are good, considering his situation. Introducing Puck to his dad wasn't as bad as he thought it could be, he later had some short, incredible sex, and he has his boyfriend in his closet right now, waiting for more time together.

He doesn't mind that Puck stays hidden for so long, and Puck doesn't mind either since "it totally pays off," according to him, but Kurt knows that their routines are not something they should consider as normal. Keeping your boyfriend in your closet for hours is something that regular people just don't do…

"Hey, buddy."

Kurt looks up, finding his dad leaning against the doorframe. "Dad! Everything alright?"

He assumes everything is alright, since Carole is upstairs taking a 'long relaxing bath,' and Finn is still not home.

"I don't like Puckerman," Burt states without any ado.

Kurt presses his lips together. "I'm aware of that," he states, unimpressed. He's not pulling an attitude; he's just… slightly annoyed. Also, he's not stupid or blind. Even if they somehow ended the meeting in peace, it was clear that if his dad's stares could kill, Puck would have been dead long ago.

He's also not comfortable speaking about this right now, even if Carole is upstairs and Finn's not home. Either of them could show up at any minute.

"But thanks for trying to get along," Kurt continues. "At first I thought you two were actually going to end up attacking each other, so I don't know what made you change your mind and actually try to have a civil conversation with him, but thank you. It means a lot to me."

His father stays silent for several seconds, and Kurt assumes the conversation is over. However, his dad blurts out: "I heard you two."

Kurt freezes in place. His dad heard them? When? Not today, right? No, that's not possible; they didn't make a noise downstairs. There's no way his father heard Puck in Kurt's room and did nothing about it.

He's freaking out, but shows no emotion. He simply looks at his father and asks, "You heard us? When?"

"When I went to get the donuts. I left the door slightly ajar so I could watch you two."

Kurt gapes, not knowing if he should feel mortified or insulted. "Dad! You… urg! You have to stop eavesdropping on my conversations!"

Burt snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kurt, I'm your father. I'm not letting you alone with your boyfriend if I can help it."

Kurt wants to start an argument, since it's not the first time that his father has listened to his conversations with Puck. He deserves to have some privacy. Yet, suddenly, he realizes that Puck only claimed to be far from fond towards his father. Kurt doesn't get it. His father didn't like Puck at all at first, so he can't find logic in his dad's behavior. Instead, after obviously listening to the unflattering words that Puck said about him -and Finn- his father returned to the office not as defensive as he was before.

"And you didn't get mad about what you heard?" Kurt enquires, hesitantly.

Burt sighs tiredly. "That kid's a punk. If it was up to me, you'd remain single until your thirties, but I have to be realistic and you deserve to be happy with someone. Still, I would have never imagined a brat like that for you."

"He's not a brat. I know he looks like one-"

"He _is_ one, Kurt," Burt says gravely. "I'm not going to say that I like what I heard, but…"

"But?" Kurt asks, feeling hopeful.

"I got his point, alright? Though I only wanted to walk in and maybe punch him in the face, and believe me I would have if he was my age, he was concerned about you. So yeah, I don't like him much, but I like that he cares about you so much."

"He is very protective of me. I told you before," Kurt points out, keeping to himself the _'sometimes he can be almost psycho.' _

"But I didn't know that, right? You could have easily just been trying to convince me to like him," Burt retorts, and that's a good point. "We don't live in a place where people are very understanding, that's not news for either of us, and you know I try my best to look after you, son. Sadly, I don't always achieve that."

"It's not your fault."

"Sometimes it is, and I guess you know what I'm talking about," his father replies, and Kurt nods quietly. "But this punk looks after you, maybe not as much as I do since I'm your father, but enough to despise me for upsetting you. I don't like brats like him, but all he did, he did it for you, and also, I have to say that kid has guts because even if I was ready to chop his head off, he kept acting defiant. So after I got to know why he was being such a punk, I figured he deserved a chance."

Kurt can't help it and he lets out a little laugh. His father gives him a questioning look. "I'm sorry. It's just… Puck's bad attitude is usually what people don't like about him. I never expected that would be the only reason why you could decide to accept him."

Burt shakes his head in disbelief. "I still don't like brats that give attitude to older people, but at least he was doing it because of you. And I still think he's a punk in general, but... we'll see."

Kurt nods, feeling even more relaxed. He just got feedback from his father about Puck, and even if it's not the best feedback, it's the best he and Puck could get regarding their situation.

"Thanks, dad," he says, and dries his hands with the dish towel before exchanging a tight hug with his father.

They hear the door and break the embrace; Finn's back home. Kurt finishes doing the dishes while his father and step-brother have a small chat. Being done with his duties, Kurt excuses himself and heads to his room.

He decides that he's not going to tell Puck what his father thinks about him. The last thing Puck needs is someone encouraging his bad attitude. Puck would only grow cockier the next time they meet with his father, and Puck is great at not realizing his limits.

Also, Kurt has other things to discuss with Puck, like his sudden bisexuality. That has been haunting Kurt for the entire day, but knowing he had no time to actually talk with Puck about it he opted to push the subject until later.

And later is now.

When Kurt walks inside his closet, closing the door behind him, Puck is there sitting, Indian style, playing with Kurt's phone. Puck looks up and smirks. "Hey, babe."

Kurt sits by his side, but Puck quickly drags him into his lap. "Puck, my father is still awake and he has this new habit of listening to what I do through the doors."

"Just want to kiss you a bit," Puck whispers, latching their mouths together.

Kurt melts into the kiss right away, wrapping his arms around Puck and pulling him closer, if that's even possible. Kurt could kiss Puck forever, because it never stops feeling amazing. Even if he thought the idea of having a short session of sex was ridiculous, Kurt is now sort if glad he agreed with Puck to do it.

Puck's warm tongue is slowly and sensually caressing Kurt's, Puck's hot breath against his skin is incredibly arousing, and Kurt is sure that if he didn't have sex earlier in the day, he wouldn't be able to suppress the urge to rip his boyfriend's clothes off and have sex right away. And that wouldn't be wise; at least not now that he knows his father listens to him through the doors. Of course, his dad only said he'd do that when Puck's around, and no one knows that Puck is in the house, but Kurt doesn't want to take unnecessary risks.

"Damn, you're hot," Puck mutters when they break the heated kiss.

Kurt takes a deep breath in order to get rid of his dazed state. "May I ask you a question?"

"Babe, don't say 'may', I'm not Mr. Schue. And sure, shoot."

"Why you didn't tell me you're bi? I didn't like finding out at the same time as my dad."

Puck shrugs. "I didn't have time; I just decided it this morning."

Kurt blinks repeatedly, and moves away from Puck's lap, sitting on the floor right in front of his boyfriend. Did he hear right? "You just decided it?"

"Yup. Between English and Geometry," Puck states proudly, and Kurt can't believe his ears.

"It's not something you just decide."

"Well, it was a huge deal to my mom whether I'm straight, gay, or bi. I could ignore her, but then, it's a huge deal to your dad too, so I had to pick a side before giving him the chance to question me about it."

Kurt narrows his eyes, still not getting it. "Pick a side?"

Puck rolls his eyes, like he can't stand Kurt's idiocy. "Duh, they need a label, so I had to get one. And I think that bi is the one that suits better… sort of."

"Okay, do please explain yourself," Kurt says, growing a bit exasperated. "You're not even sure you're bi?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've been thinking about it. I still like chicks, and damn, I only had the hots for and banged chicks before, so that would make me straight, but then there's you…"

Kurt lifts his eyebrows, interested and slightly scared about what Puck is going to say. "Me… what about me?"

"Well, you're a guy. And I dig chicks, but damn, if you could stay hard all day long, I'd be sucking your cock twenty-four-seven, so I guess that doesn't make me completely straight, right?"

Kurt winces at his boyfriend's bluntness, although he's aware that what Puck is saying is actually true. "I guess…"

"Then I've never liked dudes, and I still don't, it's just you, which ruled out gay, of course. So that leaves bi," Puck concludes, sounding unsure.

"You don't sound very convinced of your brand new sexuality," Kurt states, with a glimpse of sarcasm. He still can't believe how Puck talks about it like something he just bought.

Puck shrugs. "It's not like I'm not sure about it; it's just weird."

"Weird that… you're accepting you like men?"

"There! That's what's weird. I don't like _men_, I like you, and aren't bi people supposed to dig dudes as much as they dig chicks?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't. And I don't plan to go around finding out if I like other dudes either. I have you already, and I don't need anyone else," Puck states. "Also, it's not like I wanted you 'cos you have a dick in the first place; it just happened! I've got the hots for you, and you being a guy wasn't a big deal. Still isn't. In fact, you having a dick is a great addition, but my point is that, I guess I'm not entirely bi, or gay, or straight. I just suppose bi suits me best."

In spite of the crude and harsh remarks, Puck actually put in plain words the explanation that Kurt was needing, and he's even able to understand Puck's doubts about his sexuality. From what Kurt knows about Puck, he's right, since so far he has never heard or seen Puck showing any kind of interest in other men.

"Have you ever heard the term _pansexual_?"

Puck frowns. "What?"

Kurt sighs. "The term pansexual is used for people who… develop interest for a person, regardless of gender," he explains and Puck just stares at him, probably not getting his point. "It means that they like _people _for who they are, and not for their sexual identity. Maybe you're one of them."

Puck chuckles. "I'm quite messed up already, okay? Don't put more words in my vocabulary. Bi is fine, and it doesn't need much explanation. I don't want to have to explain a lot every time someone asks, and just saying I'm bi was enough for your old man, and it probably will be to my mother, too."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine," he states, though a little doubt starts invading Kurt's mind, and before he can even think what he's saying he blurts out. "Don't you miss being with girls?"

Much to Kurt's surprise, Puck doesn't seem surprised or anything by his question. He simply shrugs. "Not really," he says, pulling Kurt back into his lap. "You're super hot, more than any chick around, and you keep me entertained enough not to miss boobs. Also, no one touches my junk like you do."

"Charming," Kurt replies, not amused in the slightest, but feeling quite relieved. And proud of himself.

It's not every day you get to find out that a guy who's slept with every girl around finds you more interesting than anyone else. And it's _Puck_ who thinks that way; Puck claimed he doesn't need anyone but Kurt, and it feels so incredible to be the only person that Puck wants…

"Now, we still have some time to kill before everyone goes to bed, so how about I work on some hickeys," Puck suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was thinking we could do homework."

"Kurt!"

"You've started getting As in Geometry and Biology," Kurt tries to persuade his boyfriend. He's doing so good at school…

"Yeah, and now people will think I'm a nerd," Puck states as if he's disgusted with himself.

"You always say that you hate how people think you're stupid, even the teachers. Isn't it great to be able to prove our teachers wrong? To make them eat their own words?" Kurt asks him, using Noah Puckerman psychology.

Puck loves to prove people wrong, so basically, like with a child, Kurt uses a lot of reverse psychology. Sometimes he'll chastise Puck for not being able to speak two words without cursing on the third one, which actually stops Puck from cursing for the whole day, just to prove Kurt wrong. It doesn't come up too often, but it happens in moments like this one.

Puck is giving Kurt a long stare. "Okay, bring it. Tomorrow I have a Math test, and that stupid teacher told me once that, with grades like mine, I wasn't even going to be able to work as a cashier in Wal-Mart. I have to shut his mouth."

Kurt grins, achieved, and represses the urge to curse Puck's math teacher. Teachers shouldn't use that kind of pedagogy with students…

Since Puck's schoolbag is already in the closet, Kurt doesn't even have to walk out. He stays helping Puck study for the following two hours. Not for the complete two hours, since Puck's studying method consists of a ten minute 'session of smooching' for every twenty minutes of boredom.

Not that Kurt minds.

They move outside once Kurt's dad announces he's going to bed. Puck wanders around Kurt's room, stretching his arms as Kurt starts his skin routine. The boy throws himself back onto Kurt's bed and turns the TV on, waiting for his boyfriend to be done.

It still means a lot to Kurt that Puck never makes him rush or skip his moisturizing routine. Even Rachel and Mercedes think that he exaggerates when they have sleepovers, but he just ignores them for a few minutes to get his face perfect.

"I still have to work in some hickeys," Puck says with a grin on his face as soon as Kurt joins him in bed. Kurt rolls his eyes. "Don't pull that face; I know you love them."

Kurt is not going to reply to that, so he simply lies on his side, lifting his t-shirt to expose a part of his skin. Puck moves closer as Kurt tries to find something interesting to watch on TV while Puck does his business. After all, no matter how much he actually loves to seeing the marks that Puck leaves on him, when Puck wants to leave hickeys on him shaped like balloon animals, they are never in the middle of something hot. Puck works on them just to show how amazing his talent is.

Kurt doesn't believe that making hickeys in the shapes of balloon animals is actually a talent, but after he got his first one and it actually looked exactly like a balloon giraffe, he had to admit he was very impressed. Kurt was as impressed as he was thankful for not having any meeting with a doctor, because it would have been mortifying having to explain his boyfriend's peculiar talents during a physical examination.

"Pick an animal," Puck says.

"Hmm… a rabbit. Are there balloon rabbits?"

Puck snorts. "Of course there are," he states with a sure tone, and Kurt immediately feels Puck's lips sucking on the skin above his hip-bone.

He shivers, just at first, until he gets used to the dampness, the almost imperceptive pain.

"I think that Carole knows about us," Kurt says, as he can't find anything interesting on TV.

"Why do you say that?" Puck asks, placing his mouth on Kurt's skin again.

"I don't know. She's been quite giddy. She's a good humored person, but she got back earlier from her visit to her cousins, coincidentally when my dad and I were in the middle of a mess, and ever since this weekend she's been… very happy."

"Maybe she's well laid."

Kurt slaps Puck on the head with the back of his hand. "Don't say things like that! She's my step-mother! And ew! I don't want to think about my dad and Carole! What's wrong with you?"

Puck laughs quietly. "I don't know. When women are unexplainably happy it's usually 'cos they are really getting some. Well laid people are happy people, and you're all feisty, so maybe it's genetic and your old man is giving Carole a great time."

"Right, and that happened right after this weekend," Kurt states skeptically, and then he twitches his face in disgust. "Dear Gaga, don't make me think about it!"

"Just saying," Puck replies, and continues sucking on Kurt's skin.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"Well, it's obvious that Finn doesn't know," Puck points out, sitting up straight in the bed. "There's no way in hell he could have kept his mouth shut, let alone from Rachel, and the whole school would know by now. So if she knows, but she's not telling Finn, I don't really mind."

Puck has a point. "I guess. I'm being paranoid, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, babe. Everything's fine," Puck whispers huskily, clearly changing the mood, and Kurt grins. "Take this off."

Kurt immediately turns the TV off as he gets rid of his tee. Puck does exactly the same, crawling on top of Kurt. Puck wraps one arm around Kurt, sneaking the other underneath him. He kisses Kurt on his neck, up and down, and nibbles on his ear gently.

Kurt arches his back in pleasure, digging his nails in Puck's shoulders, trying to bring him even closer. Puck's body feels so hot against him, and he can't help growing extremely aroused, as usual. It never takes long for Puck to melt Kurt's brain in pure lust.

Puck squeezes Kurt's ass, and Kurt lets out a soft moan, lifting his hips, seeking friction.

"Puck, please," Kurt practically begs, needing more.

Puck kisses all over his jaw line, on his chin, and finally his lips. Kurt shoves his tongue inside Puck's mouth hungrily, making his boyfriend grunt. They kiss each other eagerly as the air in the room grows heavy, and Kurt starts feeling dizzy.

Kurt's fingers find the waistband of Puck's jeans and tries to pull them down, unsuccessfully.

"Easy, babe," Puck says, teasingly, lifting his hips to make room to unbutton his pants.

But Kurt's painfully hard and his patience is growing thin. Sure, he had sex earlier in the day, but it doesn't take away the fact that his boyfriend is incredibly hot, is touching him in a way that makes every nerve in Kurt's body tremble, and they are still half clothed.

"Just get rid of them already," Kurt snaps at him.

"Oh, bossy Hummel. My favorite," Puck grins, crawling off the bed and taking his jeans off painfully slow. He's still smirking, his eyes fixed on a very still Kurt. Kurt is trying hard not to jump on his boyfriend like the neediest slut.

He hates that Puck makes him feel like that; like a needy slut or a nympho, desperate to get laid, because it's almost shameful, but at the same time, Kurt loves it, because in this perfect mood, trusting Puck so much, Kurt lets go of his shame, allowing him to do and feel whatever he wants.

So when Puck's jeans and underwear finally hit the floor, Kurt gasps at the view of his completely naked and hard boyfriend, and as soon as Puck returns to the bed, Kurt pushes him against the mattress, crawling on top of him.

"Oh, fuck_ yeah_," Puck growls, grabbing Kurt by his hips to make their groins rub and Kurt curses himself, because Puck is completely naked while he's still in his sweat pants.

Still, Kurt bends over and bites Puck on the neck, running his hands all over Puck's deliciously toned torso. Kurt kisses his boyfriend lusciously, or at least he tries to, because Puck's lifting his hips, grinding against Kurt, and Kurt can hardly think straight.

Puck surely perceives this, because he pushes Kurt against the mattress, and before he can even react, Puck is kneeling on the end of the bed, taking Kurt's sweat pants by the cuffs, and pulling them down in one quick movement.

Much to their bad luck, Kurt is still in his underwear, and Puck clenches his jaw. "If you know we're going to fuck, why the hell do you dress up so much?"

"Wearing underwear is dressing up?"

"I don't even know why you change into pajamas," Puck states moodily, throwing Kurt's pants on the floor. "You should at least go commando."

Kurt throws him a glare. "I can't walk around naked."

"I wouldn't mind. I keep my clothes on, so I just have to undress once before we fuck. But you? You put on your pajamas, knowing I'm going to take them off later."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Whatever," he says, and since he's not feeling any less turned on, he takes off his underwear.

Luckily, their meaningless fights are something Kurt is used to, and a part of him knows that he even has fun arguing with Puck. Probably because he's aware that Puck enjoys making him mad, and also because they never fight for real.

"See? Naked. Was it that so hard?" Puck asks, coming down on top of his boyfriend. Kurt can feel Puck's erection moving against his leg; Puck's mouth brushes carefully all the way up over Kurt's chest, and Kurt spreads his legs open to give Puck room to position himself in the middle of them.

"Apparently, it was for you," Kurt retorts, when Puck finally reaches his mouth, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You started this whole thing."

Puck narrows his eyes at him. "Don't play smart with me, Hummel."

Kurt lets out a little laugh, followed by a moan as their bare erections rub together. His head falls back onto the pillows and says, "That's not fair."

"I have to shut you up somehow," Puck grins. "And this is a great way to do it."

Puck slides a hand under Kurt's small back, lifting him up to get more contact, and Kurt quickly wraps his legs around Puck's waist. They kiss again, and again, until Kurt runs out of air; they keep on grinding against each other and Kurt can hardly take it anymore.

"Puck, please…" he whimpers.

"What, babe?" Puck whispers, flicking his tongue around Kurt's earlobe, swirling inward. Kurt's body responds violently in lust. He shakes and squirms beneath his boyfriend.

"I want you," Kurt breathes out.

Puck moves away from Kurt, and Kurt immediately misses the contact of his boyfriend's body. "Turn around," Puck commands softly as he reaches the lube from a drawer in Kurt's nightstand.

Kurt smiles because _finally_ and lies back again, bracing himself against a pillow. His smile grows wider as he feels Puck laying by his side. Puck applies soft and wet kisses on the back of his neck at the same time as his slick fingers wander down the crack of Kurt's ass.

Puck's fingers rub carefully at Kurt's entrance, and Kurt moans as he feels one of his boyfriend's digits slowly sliding inside him. He spreads his legs open again to give Puck better access, and it feels so good, probably because they had sex just a few hours ago, and Kurt props his ass up.

"Fuck, Kurt, you are so damn hot," Puck mutters and that only adds more fuel to Kurt's fire. His breathing is erratic already, and feeling Puck's hot breath against the back of his neck, and hearing Puck licking his lips, like he can't wait for them to fuck, is way too much for Kurt to take.

Puck adds a second finger, slowly sliding it back and forth, preparing his boyfriend, and Kurt doesn't want any more preparation. He wants Puck now.

"Puck, I'm ready," Kurt moans, impatiently.

"Babe, I don't want to hurt you. Just a bit more," Puck replies, kissing him behind his ear.

"You won't, I promise. Please."

Puck lets out a sigh, obviously not trusting Kurt. "I'll go slow," he says, moving from Kurt's side and kneeling between his boyfriend's legs.

Kurt waits for no instruction and gets himself onto his knees. Puck's hands run over Kurt's back in anticipation, and then Kurt feels the head of Puck's cock teasing his entrance.

"Puck, c'mon," Kurt whimpers, and after what seems an eternity, Puck enters him.

They both groan loudly at the same time, and Kurt pants as he feels Puck's cock deeper and deeper inside of him.

"God, you're always so tight," Puck breathes out, staying still, waiting for Kurt to get used to the intrusion.

Kurt feels like he's going insane. No matter how many times they have sex, it never stops feeling incredible. Every cell of his body is drowned in an enormous wave of lust, and Kurt never thought it was possible for anyone to feel like this, let alone himself. He's painfully hard, but he doesn't want to touch himself, since he knows he won't be able to keep himself from coming and he doesn't want this to end any time soon.

"Move."

"Already?" Puck asks, unsure.

"Move now," Kurt repeats, louder and needier. "I'm not going to break."

"I hardly prepared you, can we wait-"

"Maybe you can, but I can't," Kurt states, and why on earth are they arguing right now?

"I don't want to hurt you," Puck says once again, his voice small.

In spite of his horny state, Kurt gets Puck's concern. "You won't. We had sex a few hours ago, I'm still quite stretched from that. I promise."

"Okay."

Puck starts moving, slowly, _oh_ so slowly, and Kurt wants to kill him. He pushes his ass backwards in order to meet Puck's unhurried thrusts faster. Puck gets the hint right away and thrusts his cock harder inside Kurt.

"Oh, God yes!" Kurt moans, clutching the pillow he's holding, and his moan only encourage Puck.

Kurt's body trembles as Puck slow movements becomes faster, and he moves his hips to meet every thrust. Puck bends over, without breaking his perfect rhythm, and holds Kurt by his chin, forcing him to turn his face to the side. Puck kisses him desperately, and Kurt kisses him back in the same way.

Puck breaks the kiss right away, straightening back up and grabbing Kurt by the shoulders, slamming his cock into his boyfriend's ass. He sees stars as Puck hits right in the perfect place, making Kurt growl in ecstasy.

And just like Kurt has completely learned every sound, move, and gesture that Puck makes in bed, Puck has learned all of those things that Kurt does; he keeps thrusting in the very same way, obviously knowing that he found Kurt's hot spot.

Kurt pants even faster. He's hard and his cock needs attention, but with every accurate thrust from Puck, a part of Kurt's brain dies and he can't manage to make his hand move to touch himself.

"Right there, huh?" Puck breathes out, proudly.

"Yes! Please Pu-"

He chokes on a loud grunt that almost deafens his own ears as Puck slams his cock against his prostate again and again.

Before Kurt realizes what's happening, he feels Puck's arms around his torso, pulling him backwards. Puck sits over his heels, bringing Kurt against him until he ends up kneeling as well, but with his back pressed against Puck's torso, and in this position Puck's cock gets even deeper.

Why did they never do this before?

Kurt throws his head back in bliss, resting it on Puck's shoulder, and Puck kisses and nibbles his neck harshly. Kurt's sure he's going to have a hickey in a visible place for the first time, but he can't bring himself to care; he has plenty of fashionable scarves to cover his neck.

Puck slams his hips harder every time against Kurt's ass, grunting right in Kurt's ear, driving him insane. To make everything even better, Puck's hands wander over Kurt's torso, moving down and down until finally he fists Kurt's cock.

"Oh, my fucking,_ God_," Kurt cries out.

It's too much to take. Puck's cock is constantly hitting his prostate and Kurt's cock is being perfectly jerked at the same time. Plus the constant contact with Puck's hot body all over his back; all the sensations are sending him to heaven and back.

Kurt moans and moans until his throat grows sore, but he keeps on moaning and grunting. He's getting close to his climax, so he does his best to keep up with Puck's rhythm, rocking their bodies together.

And then Kurt orgasms, shooting his load all over Puck's hand. His throat closes, not letting out a sound, as every muscle in his body contracts in the most incredible bliss.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_" Puck growls; Kurt can feel his boyfriend's cock pulsating inside him, followed by the warmness of his come filling him.

Kurt's not able to move; his body is spamming in ecstasy and Puck still keeps giving weak thrusts and pumping Kurt's oversensitive cock until the last drop of come. Kurt rests his almost boneless body against Puck's, and they pant as they try to gain the strength to move.

Puck lets out a weak laugh, kissing Kurt's sweaty neck. "And you ask me if I miss chicks," Puck says, sounding amused.

Kurt snorts. "Sorry."

"How could I ever want a chick when I have this?" Puck enquires, carefully pulling his cock out of Kurt's ass.

Kurt lets himself fall against the mattress while Puck picks his shirt up from the floor, cleaning his hands. He returns to bed right away, forcing Kurt to move under the covers, and Kurt does so reluctantly since he can hardly move. Once they are comfortably covered, Puck wraps his arms around Kurt, bringing him close, as usual, and Kurt contently snuggles against his boyfriend's chest.

"Good to know," Kurt states, growing sleepy.

"Babe, I'm never letting you go. Never doubt that," Puck replies, and yawns.

Kurt laughs lowly, throwing his arms around Puck. He's aware that he has to clean himself up a bit, but he only wants to take a short nap. They'll be up within an hour, tops, for another round, and they both know that, so they don't even need to say it.

"Even if that sounds a little psycho," Kurt says with a smile on his face, "I can live with it."

"I'm your psycho and you love it," Puck says, and Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. "Sleep now, okay?"

"Next round in a little while, right?" Kurt asks, just in case.

"You're on."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **As usually, thanks a lot to everyone who takes time to read these insanely long chapters! I really appreciate all the support!

**AN2: **This fic is slowly coming to an end. I believe there will be four chapters more until it ends. Five top. And I'm usually quite against the addition of songs in fics, even if Glee is a show based on music. I promised to myself I would never make them sing in a fic of mine to make characters express their feelings or in order to write about a Glee class. Yet, I've found a couple of songs that reminded me of this story. A few people came up with other songs, so I was planning to make a little mix for the end of the fic. Since I have just a couple of songs picked up, do please feel free to suggest any song you believe I could include in The Sting fanmix! Suggestions are open until.. well, until the final chapter, so you can consider the next chapters as well.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Day 199**

Kurt is not a vengeful person, but when he walks through the hallways of McKinley the Monday after he's been crowned Prom Queen, he smirks when witnesses the looks of absolute terror on other students' faces when Puck is around.

As a student that has been bullied numerous times, Kurt is aware that being constantly worried about getting shoved around is not something anyone would call appealing. In fact, it's a terrible way to spend most of your school days.

But, right now, these ignorant people have it coming.

Puck's Prom King campaign based on a strategy of intimidation bared fruit. Kurt didn't think it was going to work, even if he did help his boyfriend make those stupid posters he wanted to do. Kurt actually took a picture of Puck looking scarily at the camera –he actually took a lot of pictures, since Puck was never pleased; according to him, his glance had to look meaner- and designed a plain and sober poster that, just like Puck wanted, said simply: "Vote for Puckerman."

Puck actually wanted "You'd better vote for Puckerman," but Kurt talked him out of that idea. Kurt turned to subliminal messages in an effort to force Puck not to threaten people so bluntly. He's sure that Puck didn't fully understand the concept of subliminal messages, but at least he took Kurt's advice.

And that was his whole campaign. Puck refused to do anything more to get votes, since he didn't want to talk to people. He claimed that the whole point of the thing was precisely not to do anything and get all the votes just from his subtly threatening posters.

Surprisingly, Puck was crowned Prom King and proved what he wanted to prove: that he's the most badass guy at school.

Yet, neither Puck nor Kurt, along with the rest of the McKinley population, expected that Kurt would become Prom Queen the very same night.

It broke Kurt's heart at first, and even if he had received some despicable glances from other students, they all looked terrified when they noticed how angry Puck was, realizing that they had pissed off the resident badass big time. And Puck was indeed fuming, but not for the reasons that the students assumed.

Kurt has never seen Puck so mad.

Today, Kurt wishes he hadn't run away at first. He doesn't like to show others that they can break him, but he was glad that it was Finn who ran after him; that was probably the biggest brotherly gesture Finn had made towards him so far. And he was glad that Puck wasn't the one going after him, since after being public humiliated the last thing he wanted was to put his secret relationship in jeopardy.

The following day, when Kurt went to spend some time with Puck at his house, Puck told him that he didn't even think about going after him, since he knew Kurt would come back. What surprised Kurt is that Puck said that as if it was obvious, and not like he was trying to excuse himself for not going after his broken-hearted boyfriend. It was then that Kurt realized that Puck apparently knows him very well, and on some level, maybe better than Kurt knows himself, because at first he had no plans to return to the party, while Puck was sure he would.

And Kurt had returned to claim his title.

It wasn't meant to happen though. If students knew that what they thought was a joke was going to end up in crowning the resident gay guy, along with the supposed violent psycho, they would have probably never done it.

Spitefully, Kurt didn't give everyone the pleasure of bringing him down, facing them all with his chin up. And he acted his part, along with Puck. Everyone was dead silent when, with a very unfriendly face, Puck led Kurt in dancing the classic Prom Queen and King dance. On his way to the dance floor, Puck kept sending deadly glares at everyone, while Kurt played his part and tried to look just a bit frightened and annoyed –since at least the Glee club believes that the hate between him and Puck is mutual. Then the Glee club joined them, and everything went on smoothly.

According to Shakespeare_ all's well that ends well,_ and Kurt believes Mr. Shakespeare has a point. After all, he got to dance with his boyfriend at prom, and take a funny cliché picture with him. Without even rehearsing it, they stood next to each other while Puck held him with one arm, staring at Kurt with his eyes narrowed. It's their inside joke, and Kurt always smiles when he looks at the Prom picture.

In the end, Puck got what he wanted and Kurt got something he didn't want –at least not in the way things had developed– but they both enjoyed themselves.

The rest of the students, instead, are now suffering the supposed consequences of pissing off the badass Puckerman; stepping out of the cafeteria, Kurt actually spots his boyfriend walking in the hallways and people immediately looking down to the floor, instantly moving out of his way.

Kurt smirks. After telling his father about prom, Kurt laughed, claiming that on Monday no one was likely to show up at school and that they had it coming. His dad frowned, and even if he was incredibly upset with the people at his son's school, he told Kurt that he shouldn't hold such a grudge, since they we clearly not worth it.

But Kurt thinks different. Besides, it's not like he's pointing at people and saying, "Ah! That's what happens when you mess with me!"

From all this, Kurt and Puck have an even bigger inside joke now. Students think that Puck is a psycho, and that he's mad for being named Prom King with the resident fairy as his partner, and that he's going to murder them all. Reality is much different though: Puck is not a psycho, and although he was indeed mad because they messed with Kurt, he doesn't plan to murder anyone; the fact that people think he will is enough.

If people laugh at Kurt to his face, why is it bad that Kurt laughs to himself at people's ignorance and obliviousness?

Of course, Kurt wishes none of this had happened. Him being crowned _Prom Queen_ only evidenced how obtuse people actually are, and how many of them they are as well. Kurt can't help feeling overall disappointed. Yet, he tries to see the small bright side of the whole fiasco: prom actually ended well. He got to dance with his boyfriend, and what's even better, Puck danced with him in front of everyone, right after Kurt had been publicly humiliated, which benefited Puck's image in Kurt's dad's eyes. His father didn't exactly say any positive words about Puck's gesture, but Kurt knows his father well enough to be sure that he actually prized what Puck did.

So Kurt raises his chin, acting positive, and heads towards the choir room for Glee practice. Nationals are three weeks away and there's so much to do and to prepare that Kurt's not sure how they're going to make it. They still haven't even decided what they're going to sing.

Kurt makes a mental note to start picking out his clothes for the New York trip. He needs to pack a flawless selection of his best outfits, and that's going to be a very difficult task since every piece of clothing in his wardrobe is perfect. Still, he's going to be in New York for the first time, and he needs to look even more fabulous than he already does on a regular basis.

When he walks into the choir room, only Puck and Rachel are there. Puck is sitting in the back of the room, while Rachel is sitting right in the first row of seats. As a habit, Kurt ignores Puck completely, just like Puck ignores him. Right as he is about to pick a seat, Rachel taps the chair by her side, giving Kurt a big, scary smile.

Kurt can't escape Rachel's invitation, so he sits next to her. She immediately turns towards Kurt, a knowing smirk on her face.

He stares at her with a glimpse of apprehension. "Is something going on, Rachel?" Kurt enquires hesitantly.

"Now that you ask, yes," she replies, lowering her voice like she's going to start a private conversation between them, and Kurt's not sure if he's too fond of that idea. Rachel looks completely excited in a very creepy way.

"Alright," Kurt replies, lowering his voice as well.

"You need a boyfriend."

Kurt arches an eyebrow, nodding slowly at her words. He really didn't expect that. What's even worse is that he can instantly feel Puck's gaze on the back of his head; no matter how much they whisper, the room is completely empty and in silence, and it's obvious that Puck can hear them, or at least her.

"You think so?"

"I know so, Kurt. I'm really sorry for what you had to go through last Friday," she says truthfully.

"I'm okay, Rachel. I just have to accept the fact that, even if I would love for people to get educated a little, when they have narrow minds like that, you don't really have a lot to work with."

Rachel sighs. "I'm aware of that. But it was junior prom, and you deserved to have a date. I really appreciated what Noah did; for a moment I thought he was going to leave you there alone to be even more humiliated, but he didn't and I even thanked him for that gesture personally."

Kurt presses his lips, trying to hold back the laughter. He can only imagine how Rachel probably cornered his boyfriend to show her appreciation for last Friday's gesture. He'll have to ask Puck about it later.

"But in spite of that," Rachel continues, whispering. "You shouldn't have had to dance in front of everyone with the person you hate the most. You should have been with someone you share all your passions and feelings and interests with. A soul mate, like me and Finn."

Oh, for Dior's sake. The last thing Kurt wants is to have a corny, over sugared relationship with _anyone_. Besides, he's already in an amazing relationship with an amazing guy, and if there's one thing he likes about his relationship with Puck is that it's completely out of the ordinary. Kurt likes to break the mold in things, and while he's a romantic person, he adores the edginess that dating Puck implies. They are a much improved version of Sandy Olsen and Danny Zuko. Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend that will drown him in a puddle of lovey-dovey stuff.

But it's not like Rachel would know that, and Kurt has no plans of letting her know about them either.

"I appreciate your concern, Rachel, but-"

"And I've found the best suitor for you," she cuts him off. Kurt opens his eyes widely at her statement, and he knows that two rows behind him, Puck is growing upset, even if he remains remarkably still and quiet.

Kurt doesn't need a suitor and he doesn't even want to think about what a 'best suitor for him' means in Rachel Berry's world.

"Rachel, seriously. I don't need-"

"So I met him during Sectionals. Remember the Warblers?" she continues, ignoring Kurt completely and not even waiting for him to answer. "He was the lead singer. I met him backstage; just so you know, I'm very faithful to Finn and our encounter was strictly professional. And he's a great performer; he was also incredibly marveled by my performance-"

"But you didn't have a solo," Kurt intercedes, confused.

"So we kept in touch via Internet, and at first I thought he was developing feelings for me; I was flattered, but I never returned them," she babbles and Kurt keeps on staring at her like she's speaking in a different language. "But then, I realized that I've got it all wrong. One night on Facebook chat, I found out that he can quote all of Ali MacGraw's dialogue from Love Story, and you know what I realized?"

Kurt narrows his eyes, suspiciously. "That you might need therapy?"

Rachel laughs quietly, slapping Kurt on his shoulder. "No, silly. He's gay! He never had feelings for me, of course; we just had a lot in common, being the captains of our respective teams and all."

"I see…"

"You see? Kurt, this is wonderful!" she practically squeaks, and Kurt starts feeling uncomfortable. Not only is he practically receiving a blind date proposal from _Rachel Berry,_ but also, he has a boyfriend already. A boyfriend who's very much jealous and right now getting upset.

"I fail to understand what you're so excited about."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Don't you get it? He's gay and single, and so are you. He's very handsome, and he's also incredibly cute and charming and-"

"I know where you're going with this, and I'm sorry, but I pass," Kurt states.

Sweet Dolce, is Rachel really trying to hook him up with a stranger? In front of his boyfriend? It's not Rachel's fault, since she doesn't know Puck is his boyfriend, but still, Kurt wishes none of this was happening.

"He read Patti LuPone's last book," she tells him solemnly. "And his favorite Vogue cover of 2010 is Marion Cotillard's."

Kurt snorts skeptically. "And you really just figured out he's gay?"

Rachel chuckles. "I realized some weeks ago. I wanted to introduce you two, but I planned to do it after Nationals, since we don't want anything to distract us from New York, right?"

Kurt narrows his eyes at her. He has no plans to meet this guy, but it's not nice to find out that Rachel, who believes Kurt's alone and miserable, would keep a chance of love from him to reach her goal. Of course, Kurt wants to win Nationals just as badly as Rachel, but she surely doesn't believe that Finn distracts her from their competition.

However, Kurt simply replies, "Right."

"But after what happened last Friday, I can't do that anymore. Kurt, you _have_ to meet him. I haven't told him anything about you yet, but I was thinking I could arrange-"

"No."

"Kurt, please, you will thank me forever."

Kurt sighs. How can he escape from this without saying that he doesn't need a blind date because he has a boyfriend already? What's even worse is that he's been with Puck for so long that he can't even remember how it feels to be miserably lonely, believing that he would be alone forever.

Still, he never liked the idea of blind dates. Let alone being forced to meet someone. No matter how needy for company you may be, it's quite sad to need someone else's help to get a date, or to go on a date with a complete stranger.

From what Kurt knows, most blind dates end up being a total disaster. And Kurt is sure that even six or seven months ago he wouldn't have liked the idea of going on a blind date that _Rachel _set up for him, with a guy that _she_ considers suitable for him. He wouldn't be able to stand himself, knowing that he needed Rachel's help to go out with some boy. It's almost mortifying, and it certainly would have been a terrible damage to his ego.

"Rachel, it's embarrassing," Kurt states, and that's final. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need blind dates."

Thankfully, Mr. Schuester, along with Sam, Mercedes, and Santana, enters the choir room, so the conversation ends right away. In the following minutes, the rest of the Glee club gathers and Mr. Schuester has enough tact to congratulate them all for their performances during prom night, but not bring up the subject of Prom King and Queen. The last thing that Kurt needed right now was Mr. Schue congratulating him for being crowned Prom Queen, so Kurt is thankful that the subject is looked over and the class continues normally.

Much to his luck, the rest of the school day does not continue normally. Once classes are over, Kurt heads to the library with the intent of doing his homework (and waiting a considerable time before meeting Puck in the parking lot), but Rachel shows up, along Mercedes, and they practically corner him in one of the hallways. The two girls have wide smiles and Kurt is sure that he knows the reason for those smiles.

"No, Rachel," Kurt repeats, before either of his girlfriends can say a word.

"C'mon, Kurt," Mercedes speaks. "I have to say that when Rachel told me, I didn't like it much, but the guy really sounds like he could be not just your future boyfriend, but your future husband. You ought to give him a chance, boo."

"I don't even know him!"

"Duh, that's exactly the point," Mercedes retorts.

Kurt clenches his jaw, getting slightly irritated. "Neither of you would be happy at having to be forced to meet someone you don't know, with a bunch of people around expecting you to hook up with a stranger."

Rachel nods, knowingly. "We're aware of that; I admit that I might have insisted a little, and I don't want you to feel pressured about this."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, unbelieving. "Is that so? I didn't notice you don't want me to feel pressured since you're literally cornering me," he says, pressed against a corner in the hallway with his two so-called friends blocking any kind of way out.

Rachel and Mercedes exchange a quick glance, but neither of them moves. "We came up with a great idea so you can meet Blaine without feeling uncomfortable."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Kurt. I want to meet him as well, 'cos I'm your best friend and I have to approve of your boyfriend too," Mercedes tells him, and Kurt snorts to himself.

She sure wouldn't have approved of Puck, and Kurt would definitely keep on dating him no matter what Mercedes thinks about it.

"So, all of us share lots of interests," Rachel continues. "And we thought about all meeting together. That way, you wouldn't be alone with him if you don't want to, and it would be just a casual meeting where you can get to know him. I'm sure that after that meeting, you'll have plenty of dates alone, but it would be a start."

"Rachel, please-"

"C'mon, Kurt! Don't be so stubborn! Don't you hate being lonely all time? You have no reason to say no to this! You don't have to do anything: just show up and chat with us about Broadway, our favorite performers, and fashion, and all the things you like!" Mercedes insists.

"I still haven't talked to him about you, Kurt," Rachel tells him. "So he won't be biased, even if I believe he'll be head over heels as soon as he sees you. He's very nice and social, and if I tell him I'm meeting with my friends to play with my hand-made and customized Scattegories, Tony Awards version, he'll surely join us."

Kurt gives up. "Whatever."

Rachel and Mercedes literally squeak. "That's great, because I was aware that I was going to convince you, so I already arranged our play date," Rachel informs him and Kurt wants to kill himself. "So meet me at my house next Wednesday after school."

Kurt blinks quickly. After school? He can't ditch Puck; his boyfriend still doesn't have a ride, and Kurt is not going to make him walk all the way back to his place because he has a ridiculous play date with Rachel.

"Rachel, you're aware I stay after school studying," Kurt states. "I'm already agreeing with this against my will, so I'm not going to break my study routine as well."

Mercedes scowls and Rachel sighs. "Fine. Two hours after school? That way you have time to get yourself fabulous," she says, with a terribly flirty voice.

"And I won't stay long either. It's school day, in case you forgot."

The girls smile, achieved, and finally leave him alone. Kurt marches to the library, but he can't focus on his homework. Why doesn't life ever give him a break? He's stuck with a play date with a guy he doesn't have any interest to meet, and even if Kurt won't be alone with him, he can almost picture Rachel and Mercedes nudging and winking at him every other moment.

In addition, Kurt has a boyfriend already. Puck didn't look very pleased in the choir room while he had to listen to a not-very-subtle Rachel practically selling a boyfriend to Kurt. He won't be happy when he finds out that Kurt will actually be meeting him. Kurt doesn't plan to hide that from his boyfriend, though. That's probably the worst part: having to tell Puck about his play date with Rachel, Mercedes, and _another guy_, knowing how jealous and possessive Puck can get sometimes.

Kurt is aware that it would be easier if he didn't tell Puck anything, but their time together has proved to them that they never do well at keeping things from each other. Kurt also doesn't like the idea of lying to Puck about anything, or hiding something like this from him. They lie and hide stuff from others, but not each other.

And being fair, Kurt wouldn't like Puck keeping stuff from him if Puck was in his situation.

Also, if Kurt hides this from Puck, Puck could easily find out later from Rachel or Mercedes. After all, Rachel wasn't precisely quiet today, and why would she be? She doesn't even know that what she's doing is upsetting him and Puck, since they are boyfriends.

Puck has to know about this ridiculous date, and Kurt has to be the one letting him know.

He is not really looking forwards meeting Puck, knowing for sure what they're going to talk about; even if he doesn't say anything about the subject, Puck probably will, and Kurt would like to delay the drama, at least for a while. Can't he enjoy just_ one_ day of peace?

Time goes by surprisingly fast, and before Kurt knows it, it's time to meet Puck.

Like every other day, Puck is waiting for him, leaning against Kurt's SUV. Kurt feels slightly nervous, but he acts casual as he walks towards his boyfriend. He unlocks the doors, and both of them get in; Puck remains silent, and Kurt does the same, not exactly sure how he can start a conversation about his stupid play date.

Kurt doesn't have to make any effort, though, since as soon as they leave the school behind, Puck brings up the subject.

"I guess I'll have to have a few words with Berry," Puck says gravely. "You don't need to meet any dumbass dude."

Kurt lets out a deep sigh; he's not any happier than Puck about this whole situation. "Oh, really? And how do you plan to do that without exposing our relationship to her? Do you actually believe that she'll be all understanding, saying 'oh, yes, Noah. Just because you say so, I won't introduce Kurt to any boy,'" he imitates his friend. "I don't think it's going to work very well."

Puck fidgets in his seat, clearly frustrated, and Kurt can't help feeling bad for him. "Well, I've got to do something, right? You can't expect me to be all cool while people throw guys at you!"

Dear Gaga, Puck is going to flip once he knows the rest of the story.

"I know, Puck. I'd be upset if I was you, believe me. And this bothers me as well."

Puck nods. "So we agree that you have no intention to meet this dude. I mean, I'm your boyfriend, so you don't need to meet anyone else."

Kurt grips the wheel tightly. "I have no intention," he says quietly. "But I'm going to meet him."

"What?"

Kurt pulls over the car on the side of the road; this is not going to be an easy conversation, and he won't be able to focus properly on the argument and his driving at the same time without crashing the car, or without saying something stupid.

"You're going on a date with that guy?" Puck continues, completely outraged. "Seriously, Kurt? What the fuck? I'm your freaking boyfriend! You can't go on dates with other dudes!"

"Puck, please calm down," Kurt tells him quietly.

"Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down? You're my damn boyfriend and you're telling me you have a date with a guy who's not me!"

"It's not like I want to do it, okay?" Kurt barks back. He's trying to be understanding, and he hates the way Puck is talking to him, but if Puck was telling him he had a date with some girl, Kurt would be reacting exactly the same way, or worse. Still, he won't get yelled by Puck for having to do something that he doesn't want to do in the first place.

"If you don't want to, then why the hell are you doing it?"

"Because I had no choice, Puck," Kurt snaps at his boyfriend. "You heard me telling Rachel I didn't want to meet this guy, but then she tells Mercedes and I have both of them pushing me into this! I couldn't tell her that I have a boyfriend already, and that I don't need to meet anyone else. So they arranged this ridiculous play date, for this guy, me, and them two so I don't have to be alone with him, and I still don't want to go, but I can't escape from it anymore."

Puck stares at him, clearly mad, but like he's thinking heavily. "So it won't be just you and the guy," he says after several seconds of silence.

Kurt sighs. "No. I insisted that I didn't want to be pushed into this. They thought it was because blind dates made me uncomfortable, so they decided to have a casual meeting of friends."

Puck swallows hard, and nods. Kurt knows that Puck is not any happier, and that there's something else that Puck is not telling him. "Whatever," he mumbles, looking away.

"This upsets me as much as it's upsetting you," Kurt tells him quietly, holding his boyfriend's hand. "And I'm doing it just to get Rachel and Mercedes off my back. They just want me to be there, so I'm just going to show up, be decent, and go back home."

Puck nods, with his eyes fixed on the road. "Okay."

Then, he doesn't say anything else. Kurt stares at him, waiting for Puck to keep on arguing, or to at least be mad, but he stays amazingly still. Kurt grows anxious; Puck is not mad, he's really upset in a sad way, and Kurt wishes Puck was yelling at him or cursing. Kurt knows how to deal with a worked up Puck, but right now Puck is clearly hurt and Kurt can hardly stand it.

"Talk to me," Kurt requests with a small voice, feeling like he's trembling deep to his insides. He curses Rachel and Mercedes for getting him into this mess.

Puck shrugs. "I know you're not doing it on purpose; the girls are pushing you," he says, sounding resigned. "So what's the point in saying anything? You're going to that date no matter what I say."

"I'll talk to them again, and I will refuse to go to that date," Kurt resolves, because this is completely stupid. Nothing positive is going to come out of this stupid play date, except for getting Rachel and Mercedes off his back, and it's not worth it if in exchange he's going to be annoyed and Puck is going to get hurt.

"They won't leave you alone if you don't show up," Puck mumbles, not sounding any happier. "It doesn't matter."

Kurt swallows hard. "It matters if it bothers you."

"It's fine. Are we going?"

Kurt sighs, defeated and turns the engine on. They resume the ride and Puck hardly speaks to him again until Kurt drops him at his place, only saying "See you tomorrow." Kurt remains still as he feels a wave of distress breaking over him. He needs to find a way out of this. He and Puck are doing so well that Kurt can't afford hurting Puck because of something so stupid like meeting a guy he's not even interested in.

**Day 201**

Kurt returns to his house at 9pm, exhausted and slightly annoyed. No matter what he does, the only thing that Kurt can think about is Puck. On Monday, after dropping Puck at his place, they didn't talk or text each other. Tuesday wasn't any better. Kurt did pick him up as usual, but Puck remained silent and gloomy, except for their half an hour of making out before heading to school; Puck practically devoured him, hungrily and desperately, but not in a horny way. Kurt could tell that Puck was still uneasy. Then Puck hardly talked to him again for the rest of the day. No matter how much Kurt tried to talk about anything, Puck just replied short and dry words. The same routine repeated again today.

The distance growing between them is killing Kurt, but he acts like nothing is happening because the last thing he wants is people asking him over and over if he's alright. Kurt wouldn't be able to answer with the truth. The only person he could talk with is his father, but Kurt doesn't really feels like talking with his dad about the troubles in his love life.

Right now, Kurt just wants to be alone, or to go back to normal with Puck, but he's more likely to achieve his first desire.

Kurt really tried to talk with Rachel and Mercedes, to make them understand that he didn't want to meet any guy. His girlfriends didn't listen to him, and they even ended up arguing more than once, since they wouldn't take a 'no' as an answer. Apparently, Kurt had no excuse not to show up… except he did have a great reason not to do so, but of course, he couldn't tell them about it.

And Puck was right: they would never leave him alone.

So Kurt went to the stupid play date with only the intention of putting an end to the whole situation. After all, he only had to meet the guy and say later that he's not interested and forget about it.

Surprisingly, Kurt had a sort of good time.

Blaine ended up being a very nice guy, and Rachel's hand-made Scattegories, Tony Awards version, was actually more fun than Kurt expected it to be. He couldn't enjoy himself much, since his mind was clouded by the tension between him and Puck, but Kurt did end up staying for longer than he expected to; he had dinner at Rachel's, which consisted of them ordering some pizza.

They all had school tomorrow, though, so they called it a night. Rachel and Mercedes didn't waste any time wiggling their eyebrows and winking at him every time Blaine wasn't looking, and Kurt only rolled his eyes at them. Sure, Blaine was a nice guy and Kurt had a good time with him, but Kurt is also very happy with his boyfriend. And Blaine can be very charming, but there's no comparison to Puck.

Yet, the more time Kurt spent with Blaine in the afternoon, the more he found himself imagining what it would be like to date him. Kurt simply couldn't do it, though, and that's what's been worrying him the most. He couldn't imagine himself with someone else; it was hard for him to picture a life without Puck, and his blood ran slightly colder every time he realized it, seeing as he and Puck were not on the best of terms right now.

Kurt greets his father in the living room. He's sitting in his armchair, watching some show about fishing. Kurt can hear Carole in the kitchen doing the dishes, and he assumes that Finn must be in his room, since Kurt can't spot him anywhere.

"Hi, son. How was your day?" Burt asks him.

"Long. I'm very tired; I think I'll take a bath and go to bed," Kurt says, craving for bed and hoping that tomorrow he'll be able to fix everything with Puck.

His father nods slowly. "So how was Puckerman?" he enquires in a faux casual and low voice.

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Didn't you just see him?"

Kurt doesn't like what his father is implying in the slightest. "I told you I was going to Rachel's place," he states, somewhat annoyed.

Burt stares at him, unimpressed. "Were you?"

He's too tired to get mad; the tense situation with Puck has him very stressed out and he's not going to start an argument with his father. "I thought we agreed that I wasn't going to lie to you," he says, keeping his voice low. "I've already told you I see him everyday in the mornings and afternoons when I pick him up and drop him at his place. Last Saturday when I went to his place, I also let you know. So if I actually told you every time I met him that I was going to be with him, I don't understand why now you think I'm lying to you. You can call Rachel to ask her to confirm my whereabouts, or maybe Mercedes, since she was also with us."

His father sighs, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm just… it's not that I don't trust you. I'm just being extra cautious," he explains, and Kurt catches a little remorse in his dad's voice, but it doesn't make it any better.

Of course, Kurt is not a hundred percent honest with his father. There's no way he's going to tell him about the nights Puck spends with him, in his room. Yet, that only happens once a week; two times, tops. But with that as the only obvious exception, Kurt is on his best behavior with his father.

"It's fine, dad," Kurt replies, unwilling to continue this conversation. "I'm going to my room; otherwise I'll pass out right here."

"Sleep well, son," his father says. Kurt kisses him goodnight on the cheek, and heads towards his room, not without saying goodnight to Carole as well.

Kurt walks down the stairs, already prizing the quietness and the darkness of the room. He drops his jacket on the bed and takes his shoes off. Part of him wants to throw himself on the mattress right away, but he could use a long and relaxing bath to prepare himself for facing Puck tomorrow.

Hopefully, once he lets Puck know that nothing went oddly at his play date, everything will be back to the way it was.

He turns on the light on his nightstand, and then he walks towards his closet to get a pair of pajamas. He also almost has a heart attack when he opens the door of his closet.

"Hey, babe," Puck welcomes him.

"Oh my- !" Kurt yelps, practically jumping back.

There's a knock on the door, followed by Carole's voice. "Kurt, sweetie, are you alright?" she asks from the other side of the door.

Puck stays very still, sitting Indian-style in Kurt's closet, in the middle of a night, without having even let Kurt know he was going to be there, and God only knows how on earth Puck got in the in the first place, since Kurt didn't pick him up, and for how long he's been there. Kurt pushes all those thoughts aside his head and replies loudly, "Yeah! I just… I almost tripped down the stairs, but I'm alright. Just a little fright!"

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," she says, and then silence falls upon Kurt's room.

Kurt immediately walks inside his closet, closing the door behind him, and Puck gets on his feet. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here? Carole is right in the kitchen."

Puck shrugs, cockily. "Then keep your voice down. So, how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date," Kurt grits between his teeth. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "I walked and snuck in. You're not answering my question. How was this dude? Was he hot?"

"Puck, please," he says in a warily. "You _walked_? All the way down here? Does your mother know you're here or-"

"Yes, she knows, and you're still not answering," Puck states, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is he as awesome as Rachel said he is? We already know he likes show tunes and fashion and other stuff you like."

Kurt gives him a long stare, but slowly he starts putting all the pieces together. He wants to be mad at Puck, but he really can't. "Is that why you're here?"

Obviously, this has been eating at Puck since Monday. Enough to walk a long way, sneak inside his boyfriend's room, and wait for him to ask about the stupid play date, after two and a half days of barely speaking to him.

Puck doesn't answer right away. He avoids the question and says, "I asked first."

Kurt sighs, defeated. "He's good looking, but he's not exactly hot," he replies, being honest. "And yes, he does like show tunes and knows about fashion, but no, I didn't find him incredibly awesome."

He can see how Puck's rigid posture starts easing at his words. "Did he hit on you?"

Kurt snorts; this is unbelievable. "No, he didn't."

Puck frowns. "How come he didn't?"

"I don't know. Should have he hit on me?"

His boyfriend looks at him like he's crazy, and then narrows his eyes at him. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying," Kurt retorts, torn between getting mad or burst into laughter. "He was very gentleman like, and unlike me, Rachel didn't tell him I was going to be his next boyfriend. He was nice, but no, he never insinuated anything to me."

Puck gives him a long, inquisitive stare, and then he nods. "I bet he was playing it subtle, and you didn't pick up on his hints."

Kurt dares to touch Puck for the first time that evening, and steps closer, wrapping his arms around Puck's waist. This is feeling normal already, and Puck is still giving him hard stares, but Kurt knows he's giving in.

"I'm sure he didn't, but what if he did? It's not like I was going to run after him," Kurt whispers, closing the distance between them until his lips are almost on Puck's. "Why would I, when I have you?"

"Good," Puck says shortly, and kisses Kurt deeply and hungrily, but with a hunger that Kurt likes.

He melts into the kiss hard and fast, trying to focus on his and Puck's lips and tongue, which is difficult since Kurt just wants to jump in joy, and maybe laugh to release the tension he's built up the last few days. Things between them seem to be going back to normal, and Kurt couldn't be happier. He feels full of life and energy again.

Kurt is simply not used to stress in his relationship with Puck. Sure, keeping it secret is stressing, but trouble comes from the outside. Ever since he and Puck got together, they never really went through serious problems, except for the first time they had sex. Even after that night, everything between them flew perfectly easily, without major complications, and Kurt considers it quite impressive, since he's in a relationship with Noah Puckerman, a guy who didn't like guys in the first place, had a tendency to objectify women, was entirely sex-centered, and never had a serious relationship with anyone.

Unlike the first-time sex drama, Kurt didn't think that he and Puck were going to break up over this stupid play date. Still, the distance between them was unbearable.

They tend to fight all time over stupid things, and those arguments hardly qualify as fights. Mostly, they only try to annoy the other, but feelings are never hurt. This time, however…

"You're staying over, right?" Kurt enquires, sure that Puck is but needing his affirmation anyways.

Puck grins. "Unless you want me to walk back home, yeah, I am."

Kurt comes up with a great idea. "I was planning to take a long, relaxing bubble bath. Want to join me? I told my dad I was going to take a bath and go to bed; said goodnight already. And I didn't lock the door, but even if someone comes down, and I don't think someone will, they won't come in my bathroom while I'm taking a bath."

"Bubbles? Isn't that, like… girly?"

Kurt's face falls; that's all Puck has to say about his incredible proposal? Puck really does know how to kill the mood. "You're declining an invitation to take a bath with me, because of _bubbles_?"

"Babe, we take showers together every morning I stay here. That counts as taking a bath," Puck states, like Kurt is dumb. "And we don't use any bubbles."

"I've been overly tense the last few days," Kurt replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "So I'm going to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with hot water, and putting some scents and _bubbles _in to take a proper bath. If you want to join me, you've been properly invited already, so you'll be welcomed. If you don't, just stay here, quiet, since my parents are still awake upstairs."

Puck rolls his eyes, and Kurt turns around and leaves the closet, marching straight to his bathroom. He listens to Puck's steps following silently, but Kurt doesn't look back to see or say anything to him.

He walks inside the bathroom and starts filling the tub with hot water, ignoring his boyfriend who has just stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Instead, Kurt opens his cabinet and starts picking the product he's going to use.

"No need to be so bitchy," Puck says, putting the toilet seat down and sitting. "'Course I'm gonna join you. Some stupid bubbles won't stop me from getting naked with you."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. "You were the one who started _bitching_ over my bubbles," he points out, picking his high-foaming cleanser scented with chocolate and coconut.

He pours a bit of the liquid into the water, and smiles as he sees the foam appear. Kurt puts the bubble bath back in the cabinet and leans over the sink, facing his boyfriend. Puck looks pensive, and Kurt frowns.

"So what did you do on your date?"

"Stop calling it a date," Kurt replies, slightly irritated. "And we just played some board games, chatted about stuff we liked, and then Rachel invited us to stay for dinner and we ordered pizza."

Puck nods. "And this guy…"

Dear Gaga, why is Puck still on that? Kurt thought they were good for real now; he assumed they'd put this whole thing behind them, so he doesn't get why on earth Puck keeps thinking about Blaine.

"His name is Blaine," Kurt tells him, deciding that even if he wants to drop this subject, he'll tell Puck everything he needs to hear. Kurt doesn't want Puck to keep wondering about this any longer, so it's best to just not give him anything to wonder about. "What do you want to know about him?"

Puck looks surprised at Kurt's question, but he shrugs like he doesn't care. "I don't know. What's he's like?"

"Physically or personally?"

"Both?"

"He's… a bit shorter than me. Slender, brunette, brown eyes," Kurt describes, running out of adjectives. Also, what he said sounds pretty generic. "He doesn't have guns like you do," he adds, sure that that's something Puck will like to hear. "And, I don't know what else."

"But he's handsome," Puck says, probably remembering that Kurt had said so.

"He's not bad looking at all, but it doesn't mean I'm attracted to him," Kurt clarifies. "I am able to appreciate someone's beauty without feeling a romantic attraction."

Puck nods again, apparently pleased with that answer. "So he's into fashion and show tunes like you."

"He is. He dresses quite well, and we do share lots of interests."

Puck presses his lips together. "So you liked him."

"I actually did," Kurt says, being honest. "Not in a romantic way, of course. I'm very used to having long conversations about Broadway performers, or fashion designers with the girls, but it was nice for a change to do it with a guy, like me."

Puck says nothing, so Kurt continues before his boyfriend gets it all wrong.

"I love talking to girls, but… you can gather with your male friends to talk about the last football game. Usually, I only have Mercedes to talk with about the latest Narciso Rodriguez collection, and she doesn't even get it like I do. So yeah, it was nice to have another guy to talk about the things I like. Yet, it doesn't mean anything. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have some affair with any friend of yours just because they like Nascar, Jewish singers, or video games, and in the same way, I wouldn't choose someone to have _something_ with, just because we share interests. If relationships were basic like that, I probably wouldn't like guys, and I'd date girls instead."

"Do you want to see him again?"

Kurt blinks. He wasn't expecting that question; he actually liked Blaine a lot, and Kurt really believed they could get to be good friends. Yet, he's not very sure if someone as jealous as Puck will understand that Kurt liked Blaine only as a friend.

"Not if you don't want me to," Kurt picks a safe answer.

"So you do want to see him again," Puck says quietly, sounding a little hurt.

Kurt sighs and steps closer to his boyfriend, sitting on his lap. "I liked him as a friend, Puck. He's the first boy my age who's gay and out that I've gotten the chance to meet. We didn't talk much about private things, but sure I'm he understands me better than Rachel and Mercedes, since no matter how… lonely and outcast they may feel, they aren't able to fully comprehend what it means to be the queer kid that no one likes."

"Okay," Puck whispers, looking away.

Kurt gently grabs him by the chin, forcing thier gazes to meet. "It doesn't mean anything. I don't like him that way, and I'm sure he feels the same about me. I think we could be good friends, but I won't see him again if you don't want me to."

"I don't want to be the guy that forbids you to do stuff you wanna do."

Kurt shows a weak smile. "You're not forbidding me to do anything. This... what we have, it's much more important to me than any friendly conversation I could have with any guy. I choose not to see him again because I don't want to do it if it hurts you. It won't be worth it if it affects our relationship."

Puck nods slowly. "'Kay," he mumbles, not sounding very convinced.

Kurt glances at the bathtub, noticing that it's almost filled, and hopes that the hot bath will relax them both. He really thought Puck wasn't upset about Blaine anymore, and maybe he's not as upset as he was at first, but clearly the subject still bothers him.

Kurt kisses Puck on the temple, right under the scar he got from the accident, and stands up, motioning for Puck to get inside the tub. Puck nods and proceeds to undress himself, without doing all the sexy stripping down that he tends to do to get naked. Kurt doesn't mind, since it's obvious that neither of them is in a sexy mood right now. He just shuts off the faucet and gets undressed as well.

Completely naked, Puck stares at the huge amount of foam covering the water of the tub and frowns at Kurt. "You and your weird ideas," he mumbles, stepping inside the bathtub and sitting down.

Kurt grins, pleased, when Puck lets out a soft moan. Clearly, Kurt's weird idea is not something that bothers Puck that much.

He joins his boyfriend, soaking in the hot water, and sighs contently because this was what he needed. Kurt sits between Puck's legs, laying his back against his boyfriend's chest, and Puck puts his arms around Kurt's torso, embracing him tightly.

"This is cool," Puck points out and Kurt nods, dreamily, as he enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend's firm hold and the hot water nearly up to his neck, soothing his body. "It's a shame that this foam is covering all the water; it blocks my view."

Kurt laughs quietly. "No funny business in here," he warns his boyfriend. "We're not showering; the water won't wash away our dirt."

Puck chuckles. "Spoil sport."

"It's not like we'll spend the night playing Monopoly. I think we can survive fifteen minutes without groping each other."

Kurt closes his eyes; the tension in his muscles starts fading quickly and he stays silent for a couple of minutes, until Puck speaks up.

"You can see the guy if you want. I mean, if you want to be friends with him or something, I won't stop you."

Kurt snaps his eyes open. Puck still has him wrapped tightly in his arms, and Kurt tries to figure out what exactly is bothering Puck so much, since he's not throwing a jealous-possessive fit like he usually would.

There's something going on here that Kurt can't put his finger on, and it's driving him crazy.

"I said I wouldn't if it upsets you."

"It doesn't," Puck states, failing at sounding convincing.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"It really doesn't. I mean, you still love me, right?" Puck asks, lowly and hesitantly, and Kurt frowns right away.

Why is Puck even asking him that? And why on earth does he sound so uncertain while asking that? Kurt has never given Puck any reason to believe that he didn't love him anymore; in fact, after all the things they've been through the last couple of weeks, if Kurt didn't love Puck at all, he wouldn't have even bothered to go through so much trouble.

He doesn't understand what's going on inside Puck's head right now; this stupid thing about Blaine shouldn't be-

_Oh._

Kurt blinks repeatedly, and he puts two and two together. He's been such an idiot! Kurt turns his face around as much as his neck allows him, meeting Puck's eyes. "Is that what's troubling you? You think that my feelings for you changed because I met a guy?"

He can feel Puck's body tense beneath him, and Kurt doesn't know whether to hit Puck for being so dumb or to blame himself for making Puck doubt their relationship. Kurt had learned that the root of Puck's jealous and possessive behavior was actually his fear of being left alone, like in the dreams he had during his coma, and people say that jealously is a way to disguise insecurities, so Kurt thinks he should have realized this before. If he had, he could have spoken to Puck in a different way since the very beginning of all this, to prevent Puck from feeling bad, and, in turn, himself from feeling bad as well.

Puck shrugs. "I don't know."

"I'd never cheat on you," Kurt states, firmly. "Wasn't that the whole point of becoming boyfriends?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"But?"

"It's not the same," Puck says, sounding frustrated. "Like, we all agree that people shouldn't drive drunk, but people do drive after drinking."

Kurt does his best to read between the lines. "So what you're trying to say that theory and practice are not the same?"

"What?"

"That, even if we agreed not to be with anyone else but each other, what we said we were going to do is not the same as what we might actually do?"

"Hum… I guess."

"Why do you think that?" Kurt enquires. "There are a lot of pretty girls at school, but I know you don't want to be with them. I trust you; I know you won't cheat on me, so why do you think that I'd cheat on you just because I met one guy?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," Puck admits, and Kurt still doesn't get the point. "And it's not about cheating either."

"Then what is it?" he asks, trying not to sound as frustrated as he's feeling. He really wants to understand what's bothering Puck so much, but Puck isn't helping him much to do that.

"You could fall out of love with me, and fall for someone else. And this guy seems to be a guy you could… you know," Puck explains lowly.

Kurt turns his face to the side again to meet Puck's eyes. He gets it now, and part of Kurt is sad about seeing that Puck fears he's losing him, while the other part is sad as well, about Puck thinking that he knows what kind of guy Kurt could fall in love with.

After all the things they've been through, Puck should know better.

"Then I guess you don't know me very well."

Puck chuckles. "I know you better than you think I do."

"Obviously you don't if you think I'd fall in love with Blaine," Kurt retorts, bitterly. "You two are nothing alike, but I've fallen for you, right? So how can you possibly think that Blaine is the kind of guy I'd fall in love with?"

Puck groans, frustrated. "Of course you got all smitten for me, but it's not like you had many options, right? I could have picked any girl I wanted, but I picked you. You couldn't do that; I was the only guy available. So yeah, it was easy to say that you wouldn't be with anyone else."

Kurt gets pissed. He moves from his place on Puck and turns around, sitting opposite to him. "That's ridiculous!"

"It's not! Now there's this guy, and he's all like you, and he's not bad looking either, so why not? I'm not saying you'll run after him, but surely you could crush on him, or worse."

Kurt lets out an icy laugh. He can't believe Puck is actually saying this; he's practically saying the same than his father did. Puck also believes that Kurt is settling with him?

"You know, I get why Rachel and Mercedes were so sure that Blaine was the right guy for me," Kurt tells Puck, and Puck clenches his jaw. "Of course, he's charming and elegant and well spoken. We share almost every interest, he dresses in a style I actually like a lot, he's almost the cliché prince charming from movies, and I'm sure that seven months ago I would have been head over heels for him."

Puck swallows hard, looking hurt. "So I'm right."

"No, Puck. You're very wrong. You, Rachel, Mercedes and even my father, are wrong. You know, I actually tried to picture myself dating him," Kurt admits and Puck flinches. "And I couldn't. I couldn't feel any chemistry or anything that-"

"You didn't feel anything for me at first," Puck cuts him off. "See? I'm right. After we started spending more time together, it was different. So I'm sure that after spending more time with him, you'll like him even more."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I did feel I had a good chemistry with you, way before I started having feelings for you. And still, it's not the same, Puck. Because seven months ago, I had a very fairytale vision of what love was. But this," Kurt states, pointing back and forth between them, "This is real. Fancy dates with prince charming and Broadway talks? Those things are meaningless when it comes to _real feelings_. I know what I feel for you, and by now you shouldn't doubt that."

Puck gives him a long look, clearly thinking about Kurt's words.

"And you want to talk about only options? Let's do that," Kurt continues, defiantly. "Because you're right, you were actually the only man, other than my father, that has ever dared to touch me nonviolently. But I was your only option too, right? You said that I'm the only one who made you feel special, and chosen. I'm the only one that gave a damn about you, and that thought you were worth the trouble. No girl had made you feel that way before me; I was the first and only, and therefore I'm your only option as well, and you still choose to be with me."

Puck frowns. "It's not like that. I didn't want to be with you 'cos I had no one else."

"Neither did I, Puck," Kurt explains with a soft voice. He reaches for Puck's hand under the water and squeezes it. "There's a reason why two people come together and stay together, and that's that something they give each other something that no one else can give them. It doesn't matter if we had more options to pick from, because we still found that something in each other. In your case, it was so unique that it ended up being more important than my gender, and in my case, that something goes beyond whether we share some shallow interests or not."

He can't believe he's about to quote Lisa Simpson, but after getting together with Puck, Kurt learned that what he said is all very accurate. Maybe Puck doesn't love him, but Puck is the only one that made Kurt feel confident about himself, made him feel unique in a non-freak way, and willing to take the chance to trust his heart with someone else. Puck may not love him, but Kurt feels loved and cared about anyways, and when he's with Puck, Kurt feels like he's the most precious person in the world, and he's definitely sure that it won't be easy for some other man to make Kurt feel that way. His peculiar relationship with Puck made Kurt understand that love is something deeper and stronger than what had Kurt imagined.

Puck is not the guy that Kurt believed he was going to end up with. Seven months ago, the mere idea of having something with Puck would have made Kurt laugh. But unlike what his father, and Puck, believe, Kurt is not settling with the boyfriend he got.

He hates that they think that way, because from what Kurt gathers, he didn't lower his standards regarding what a boyfriend should be like; he actually raised his standards regarding what a boyfriend should make him feel.

"Come here," Puck mutters, pulling on Kurt's hand and bringing him closer.

Once again, Kurt finds himself on top of Puck, but this time they are face to face. Kurt wishes his tub was bigger, since he doesn't have much room to stretch his legs, but right now he doesn't mind much.

Puck kisses him slowly but firmly, holding Kurt's face tightly to prevent him from sinking under the water. Kurt kisses him back eagerly, trying to make a point. When they break apart, Puck is grinning at him.

"So as I was saying, you can see that Blaine guy all you want," Puck tells him casually, with a smug smirk on his face. "You don't need my permission or anything, and I don't really mind anyways."

Kurt laughs, unbelieving. But he's happy because for the first time that night, and Puck doesn't sound upset. He's back to his old cocky self, and Kurt couldn't be gladder. He also made Puck understand how strong his feelings are.

"Oh, I know you don't mind," Kurt humors him. "Why would you?"

Puck shrugs, in an overconfident fashion. "No reason. But he will try to grope you, and as soon as he does, you tell me, so I can beat him up."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "He won't do such a thing. Why would he?"

"'Cos this ass," Puck says, grabbing Kurt's ass, "is irresistible, especially when you wear tight jeans, so I'll let him know whose ass this is."

"You won't need to do such a thing," Kurt assures him, pecking Puck on the lips.

"You smell like chocolate," Puck points out, sniffing Kurt. "And coconuts."

"It's the bath foam; it has a fragrance."

Puck's face falls, and he sniffs his shoulder, grimacing. "I smell like that too!"

"Well obviously, since we're sharing the same bath."

"Thank God for morning showers. I can't go to school smelling like this."

Kurt scowls. "It's not like it smells bad."

"But it's not my thing. On you it smells delicious, and I totally want to lick you all over, but me? It's not badass to smell like chocolate and coconuts."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, but he doesn't want to keep talking; he wants to step out of the tub, since the water is growing cold.

"Let's go to bed. I'm a bit tired, and you walked a long way here," Kurt says, quickly making plans inside his head. "We have to stay quiet since my parents are still up, but we could take a little nap together. I can lock the door just in case, but everyone will think I'm sleeping, so we won't be bothered."

Puck grins. "That sounds good."

They both step out of the bathtub. Kurt gets his robe for himself and hands a towel to Puck. It doesn't surprise him that Puck is not dressing himself again, and Kurt resolves that there's no point in putting on his pajamas; a short nap, naked by the side of his equally naked boyfriend sounds very appealing. And it's also handy, considering that within a couple of hours, they'll be waking up to have sex anyways.

"You know, I've been thinking," Puck speaks up, running his hand over Kurt's ass as Kurt bends over to pull the drain plug of the tub. "You said your father's started listening at the door."

Kurt looks up. "Only when I'm with you. What about it?"

"You're all kinds of loud while we fuck, what if-"

"He doesn't know you're here with me," Kurt cuts him off, trying to save to himself the embarrassment. "So he has no reason to eavesdrop. Also, my walls are sound proof and, yes, maybe you can hear stuff from here if you're in the kitchen, but my father sleeps two stories up."

Puck presses his lips together. "But better safe than sorry, right?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Are you implying you don't want to have sex with me anymore while you're here?"

Puck opens his eyes wide, scandalized. "Are you out of your mind? Nothing will stop me from banging you," he states, and Kurt grimaces at his boyfriend's lack of tact. "But I'm putting a sock in your mouth next time, just in case."

Kurt glares at Puck, saying nothing. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he says, unimpressed. "I'm going to lock the door, alright?"

Puck kisses him. "Cool. I'll go out once it's safe."

"Nap first," Kurt reminds him, just in case that Puck has other plans. They can't afford to make any noise, and Kurt is sure that he's not the only noisy one while having sex.

"I'm beat, babe. So nap it is," Puck assures him. "But only 'til midnight."

"Sounds good."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN1: **I still can't believe how many reviews this fic is getting, so thanks a lot to everyone for this. It really means a lot to me.

**AN2: **Don't forget to suggest any song you believe I could include in The Sting fanmix! **AN3: **Enjoy!

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Day 210**

When Kurt arrives at Breadsticks with Mercedes, to have dinner with Rachel and Blaine, he's feeling much more content than the last time the four of them gathered together.

It's been over a week since the first meeting, and no matter how much Kurt told Rachel and Mercedes that he liked Blaine, but not in a romantic way, the girls didn't get it and still don't. According to his girlfriends, he's saying that because he doesn't want to accept that they were right about Blaine.

Kurt doesn't really mind, though, because Rachel and Mercedes are delusional if they think that something is going to happen between him and Blaine. The girls fail to accept the reality that is given to them: yes, he and Blaine get along, but no, neither of them is attracted to the other. At least, Kurt doesn't think that Blaine liked him that way, and in the case that Blaine did like him, it wouldn't change anything.

So when Kurt greets Rachel and Blaine, who have already picked a table, he feels very relaxed. The situation is very different from the way it was the very first time: Blaine is not a stranger anymore, Kurt doesn't feel the pressure of his girlfriends on him, and Puck is not upset about this anymore. Puck knows that the three of them agreed to meet again, and he showed no sign of trouble about it.

Not even ten minutes after arriving, they are waiting for their orders, engaged in an exciting debate about their respective show choir groups. Kurt feels a little bad for not remembering anything about the Warblers' performance at Regionals; he usually pays a lot of attention to the competition, but that day he was high on cloud nine, reliving over and over in his head the moment when Puck publically stood up for him (and Mercedes) against Azimio and that other jock. It had been really amazing: Puck just showed up, preventing Kurt and Mercedes from getting slushie attacked by two Neanderthals. His boyfriend scared the two morons away, saving Kurt's entire outfit… Puck acted almost like a knight in a shinning armor and-

Kurt rolls his eyes to himself. He's daydreaming again. No wonder he can't recall a thing about their competition during Regionals.

"Blaine has a lot of the Warblers' performances on his Facebook," Rachel points out knowingly, solely addressing Kurt. "You two should totally friend each other."

"That would be good," Kurt agrees, laughing inside. It would be nice to get more in touch with Blaine, but not for the reasons Rachel expects. "I'd like to see-"

"Kurt!"

Kurt's blood instantly freezes as he recognizes the girly, high-pitched voice calling him. The first second he's surprised, but in the following one, he's worried. He turns around, and spots Sarah dressed up in a pretty blue dress, running towards his table.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Kurt enquires, concerned, as the girl gives him a tight hug. "Are you all by yourself? Who-"

The little girl breaks the embrace, giggling. "We're here for mom's birthday," she explains. "So good to see you again! I didn't know you were going to be here too!"

Kurt does his best to smile and conceal his sudden state of panic. Of course today is Mrs. Puckerman's birthday. Kurt has already seen her earlier in the day to wish her a happy birthday, and he even gave her a present, not only because giving a gift to your boyfriend's mother on her birthday is a polite thing to do, but also because after all she did for them, the least Kurt could do was get something nice for her on her birthday.

And Mrs. Puckerman did tell him that maybe she was going out with her children to celebrate that night, but Kurt didn't know the place she was going to pick was Breadsticks. Then again, he should have figured, since there are not many _fancy_ restaurants in this cow town.

Puck didn't tell him any of this, but Kurt didn't mention to Puck that he was going to Breadsticks with his friends either; Puck knew they were going out, but nothing else. Since his and Puck's meetings are always under the same conditions, dependent mostly on Finn's social life, it never matters much to them if the other is going to be busy with something else or not on the days they don't meet. They never talk much about what they do when there are not together; they're not the kind of boyfriends who call each other constantly to tell what they did that day and what they're going to do. They don't really call each other unless it's an emergency…

_Sweet Dolce, we've got to be the most atypical couple ever, _Kurt thinks to himself.

Still, he keeps an arm around his boyfriend's sister, since she's just a little girl who is there alone. Kurt brings her closer to him in a caring fashion.

"Well, yes, I'm here with my friends," Kurt replies in a good humored voice, pointing at them as he tries to play it casual. For a second, he forgot he was in the company of people who believe that he and Puck are enemies, along with a girl who doesn't know they are boyfriends yet, but knows they are very good friends.

Rachel and Mercedes wave at her with big smiles, and even if Blaine doesn't know the girl, he's giving her a tender smile.

"Hey, Sarah," both girls greet the girl.

Kurt frowns. "You know each other?"

Sarah waves back at them. "Hi," he says politely and turns his attention back to Kurt. "Yes, we met at the hospital when they went to visit Noah."

"I see."

"Sarah! How many times have I- Oh, hi, Kurt!" Mrs. Puckerman greets him, showing up by their table. The elder woman is also a little dressed up, even wearing the Dolce and Gabbana foulard that Kurt gave to her earlier in the day, and Kurt really nailed it because she looks fabulous with it. Mrs. Puckerman holds her daughter's hand and mutters to her. "Don't disappear on me like that."

This is very awkward. They saw each other only a couple of hours ago, and they have to act like nothing weird is going on. It's something that Kurt and Puck are used to doing, but it makes him uncomfortable to drag other people into it.

"I just saw Kurt in here and I wanted to say hi to him, mom," the little girl retorts.

"Well, let me know before running away from me," the elder woman replies, and then she looks up, smiling at them. "I'm really sorry for disrupting your evening."

"Not at all," Rachel is the one talking, and Mercedes and Blaine nod at her words. "Sarah is a very cute girl. She also mentioned it's your birthday today, so happy birthday."

"Happy birthday," Mercedes and Blaine join Rachel.

"Why, thank you! You're all very sweet. Well, we-"

"Look, Kurt! Mom's using the headscarf you gave to her today!" Sarah cuts her mother off, pointing at her.

Kurt smiles; this little girl is really getting him into trouble, but Kurt doesn't mind since he'll be able to figure a way out; he always does. "It's a _foulard_," Kurt can't help correcting her. "And yes, I see. It really looks good on you, Mrs. Puckerman."

The elder woman lets out a little laugh. "I thought I was too old for this kind of fashion, but I actually love it."

"You look lovely," Rachel assures her, and Kurt frowns to himself. What's with this girl being so charming with strangers? She's really trying to win everyone over. "Oh, hi, Noah!"

Kurt didn't even see him coming, since he was too busy trying to make up stuff to explain to his friends why Sarah knows him and likes him this much, why he saw Mrs. Puckerman today, and why he even gave her a present for her birthday, without giving the simple answer of 'this is my boyfriend's family.'

But Puck just materialized there, behind his sister. Kurt fears that Puck is going to say or do something to Blaine, since the guy that made Puck so insecure is now not even two feet away, but Puck just looks unamused in the same way he always appears to at school and glances at him, Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes equally.

"Hey," Puck mumbles grumpily, sticking to his badass scary mode. "Table's ready."

"Oh, right. Well, nice to meet you all, and enjoy your evening," Mrs. Puckerman says

"You too," the four of them reply in unison.

Kurt catches Mrs. Puckerman mouthing 'sorry' to him while no one's looking, and he just smiles at her, shaking his head slightly, so she won't feel bad about this unexpected meeting. She already did a lot for them, and now she just acted civil, obviously not wanting to compromise him or her son. Kurt couldn't feel guiltier, but at the same time he's grateful.

The Puckerman family leaves to their table, that luckily is nowhere near theirs, and Kurt exhales. At least the Puckermans didn't get the table next them, or _that_ would have been seriously uncomfortable.

Kurt looks up, and it seems that everyone is holding in laughter. Blaine is the one to break the silence. "That was… funny? Awkward? You all looked way too smiley, especially you, Rachel."

Rachel scowls. "I was being friendly," she states, slightly scandalized.

"It was creepy," Mercedes points out, and Kurt nods at her friend's word.

"So, who were they?"

"Puck's in our Glee club," Mercedes explains, and Blaine frowns. "Noah, I mean. People call him Puck."

"But, do you know the family or something?" Blaine asks Kurt, and Kurt looks up at him, nodding casually.

"Yeah, Kurt. What was all that?" Mercedes enquires, confused. "I didn't know you were friends with the Puckermans. What about you and Puck?"

Rachel frowns. "Now that you mention it, I remember Sarah asked for you the day we visited Noah in the hospital. She looked really upset when we told her you weren't there with us."

Kurt rolls his eyes, like he's irritated. "Puck and I got involved in a serious car crash some months ago," he explains to Blaine, who looks suddenly concerned.

"Oh, that's terrible, Kurt."

Kurt nods, but presses a smile on his lips. "Yeah. My car flipped two or three times with us inside, before hitting the ground. My SUV was upside down, and I had to crawl out to get some help," he says, suddenly uneasy, letting out a nervous laugh. He realizes it's the first time he's talking about the accident for real, with people who are not his parents, or Puck. "Anyways, we're fine. Puck got it worse than I did, brain surgery and everything. For me it was just three days in the hospital."

He notices the troubled faces of his friends. Rachel looks like she just lost her puppy, at least.

"I- I'm sorry, Kurt," Mercedes tells him quietly. "We never really asked you about how it was, 'cause we didn't want to upset you."

Kurt gives her a tender smile. "It's okay, 'Cedes. I'm really okay about it. It happened like, almost five months ago," he tells Blaine, and then he stares at the girls. "It stopped bothering me long ago."

And that's the truth. So far, that's been the scariest day of his life, but it seems like it was so long ago, and Kurt got so many great things after it that he feels like the day of the accident can't really harm him anymore.

Mercedes holds his hand, and Kurt rolls his eyes, laughing lowly, trying to break the suddenly gloomy mood. "Anyways, I met Puck's family while I was in the hospital. Sarah is a very cute girl whom I'm very fond of, and she likes me a lot because when we saw each other we talked about all the girly stuff she likes."

Blaine laughs. "Potential Cosmo girl?"

"Sadly, yes, but I'm pushing Vogue on her," Kurt assures him. "And Mrs. Puckerman is a very lovely woman. She and my parents got together to get a lawyer and get compensation for the accident. It's taking a bit long, so I get to see her frequently because of it and I've grown fond of her. My dad told me a couple of days ago that she mentioned today was her birthday so I thought it would be a nice gesture to give her a present since he's been really kind to me."

"But I don't get it," Mercedes says, looking confused. "What about Puck?"

"Yes, Kurt. He's like… scary sometimes," Rachel intercedes. "I've seen you two argue quite viciously several times."

"Sometimes scary? You weren't there the day he almost murdered Azimio before Regionals," Mercedes tells them all gloomily. "You were there, Kurt! And then? He gives us slushies. I tell you, he's totally mental."

Kurt lets out a faux annoyed sigh, noticing that Blaine looks nothing but puzzled. "He's apparently a violent, psycho murderer," he says, flatly.

Mercedes snorts. "Apparently? You saw him send two guys to the hospital in juvie."

"You were in juvie?" Blaine asks him, shocked.

Oh, for the love of Gucci, this is escalating to all levels of ridiculousness.

"Do I give off a delinquent vibe?" Kurt enquires, indignant. He loves Puck, and he has no intention of offending him, but Puck was actually quite a delinquent, not him. "He was, not me. I was just being decent, and visited a fellow Glee mate," Kurt sticks to his absurd lie.

"Legend says that it took five guards to take Noah away from those guys, and one of them ended up in coma and the other is in a wheel chair forever," Rachel informs Blaine, whispering gravely.

Kurt can't believe this, but the bright side, they are not suspecting any kind of romance between him and Puck.

Blaine stares at Kurt, with his eye wide open. "Legend says? But you were there. Is that true?"

Kurt sighs, defeated. Apparently, even if it's been months since he spread that rumor, people still believe it, so Kurt can't deny it now. It's a good thing, though, that people obviously still think that the psycho Puck in juvie thing actually happened, since it prevents them from bothering Puck. "I just saw him jumping the guys, and yes, it took five guards to keep Puck from them, but I don't know what happened with them after."

Blaine is even more shocked. "Jesus, Kurt. That must have been really scary. He attacked two people out of nowhere?"

"No. I was with him, and these two guys walked by, obviously saw him with me, and called us fags," Kurt keeps on lying, and shrugs. "And he instantly lost it."

Kurt really hates lying so shamelessly, but it's been long since he put on such an act in front of people; well, not so long, considering prom, but they didn't really do anything more than dancing together that night. Now, he's sticking to his story, and Blaine is totally believing it, probably because Kurt has Mercedes and Rachel backing him up with another bunch of acts they displayed publically.

Kurt deserves a Tony Award for best male actor. At least. He doesn't know if they give awards to secret agents.

"Wow. I mean, when he greeted us, I got that he wasn't quite friendly, but I thought he was just grumpy. I definitely didn't expect that he had that background. Is he really in your Glee club? I can't imagine him, singing and dancing on stage, at least not after all this."

Kurt tries not to laugh, and thankfully he succeeds. It's a shame that he's building up a new friendship while telling such a big lie, but it's not like Kurt had planned to tell Blaine about Puck.

"Well, believe it, white boy. He's actually in our Glee club, but… it's not bad. I don't know, it's weird," Mercedes tells Blaine. "Maybe it's 'cause his brain damage? He got brain damage after the accident," she clarifies and Blaine looks even more stunned. "'Cause he's totally bi-polar sometimes."

"He has his days," Rachel points out. "He's very quiet now, doesn't talk much, and he spaces out a lot, so maybe it's his brain damage, but he's overall nice with us, and never does anything to hurt us. He used to bully us, but he got better after he joined the Glee club, and after the accident he's… distant, but fine. And sometimes he's even nice. I mean, he actually danced with Kurt at prom, in front of everyone."

Blaine looks at Kurt like he's crazy, and Kurt starts getting tired of this Puck conversation. "You what? Seriously? But he's like… _scary,_ right? He didn't threaten you or-"

Kurt raises his chin. "Of course not. I'm not afraid of him," he states. "At least not that much. We argue a lot, but I don't think he'll murder me. And yes, he did that."

Mercedes and Rachel start explaining the whole prom fiasco to Blaine, and Kurt feels like someone is turning down the volume, because in a matter of seconds, he's not listening to anyone. He subtly peeps over his shoulder, trying to find where Puck and his family are sitting, and he spots them right away, in a far corner of the place.

None of them are staring at Kurt's table, so Kurt's attention returns to his friends who keep on talking about Puck. Kurt starts getting upset, out of nowhere. Why are they talking about his boyfriend so much? It doesn't matter if what they're saying is true, or if it's just the lies he and Puck made up; Kurt wants them to stop talking about Puck, at least in Kurt's presence.

Being stuck in the middle of a Puck centered conversation with people who are not Puck, or the two other people who know about them, has never happened before, at least not since he and Puck started dating, and no one here is precisely revealing anything about his secret relationship, but he's experiencing an irrational feeling of… _possessiveness_ or something. Kurt can't explain it, but all he wants right now is for these people to leave his boyfriend alone. Kurt doesn't want his boyfriend's name to be on anyone else's lips, because Puck is his and he doesn't want to share with anyone else.

_For the love of Dior, what's happening to me?_ Kurt asks himself, and blurts out without even thinking: "Can we talk about something other than Noah Puckerman?"

His friends immediately shut up and stare at Kurt with a glimpse of remorse.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Rachel says, with an apologetic voice. "I didn't think we were upsetting you-"

"It doesn't upset me," Kurt replies, doing his best to sound untroubled. "But I'm sure that we can come up with more interesting things to talk about than him."

They all nod. "Just let me tell you how sorry I am for the whole Prom Queen thing," Blaine tells him. "And I thought my old school was bad…"

Kurt smiles for real this time. "I really appreciate that."

Luckily their orders arrive, and the Noah Puckerman conversation is left behind.

Puck learned long ago how to be completely stealthy, and even more so about being super sneaky about his relationship with Kurt, so it's not hard to pay attention to his sister and his mother while also keeping an eye on Kurt and that guy, some tables away from him. Puck strategically sat in a seat that gives him a full view of Kurt's table. He actually sees Kurt's and Mercedes's backs, but he has a great view of Rachel and that other guy. And while Puck couldn't care less about what Rachel does, from his position he can closely watch the so awesome guy Rachel and Mercedes consider to be the perfect boyfriend for Kurt.

Those two girls have got to be completely delusional.

First of all, the dude's got a huge virgin vibe. Sure, no one but Puck would know that Kurt's not the prudish, virginal boy he pretends to be, –on the contrary, Kurt's all hardcore in bed– but seriously, the guy has 'virgin' written all over his face, and Kurt must have noticed that. The guy seems to be the type who'd spread rose petals on the bed, and have candles and other corny romance shit, to compensate for his lack of skills at fucking. And Kurt may be a romantic guy, but he's all kinds of crazy in bed.

Puck always knew that getting Kurt to have sex would be like unleashing a beast, and he was damn right. Kurt is always incredibly uptight, but when he lets go… he really _lets go_. And as time goes by, and Kurt gets more confident, he gets nothing but better and feistier. There's no way in hell that that dude could keep up with Kurt's sexual performance, and Kurt is very demanding in bed (which Puck totally digs), so he would never date a guy who could give him flowers, but couldn't fuck him right, that's for sure. Kurt would totally traumatize that virgin dude, and probably break him too, if virgin dude tried something with Kurt.

"These games are quite dumb," Sarah points out, while she's doing the maze printed on the paper placemat.

Puck chuckles. "Duh, it's for kids."

"Being a kid doesn't mean being stupid," she states, and Puck takes her paper placemat, taking a look at it.

She's got a point. The cartoon duck has only three ways to reach the pond and two of them are immediately blocked by stones. "Dude, seriously, who makes this crap?"

"Noah, language," his mother warns him.

Puck shrugs, returning the placemat to his sister. They already ordered, and Puck is kind of hungry, so he wishes his steak would be ready right now. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and the other dude are already eating, and it makes Puck even hungrier.

Second point against_ that dude_: he's anything but hot. He's not bad looking for a guy, even if his hair is ridiculous, but he's not hot. Kurt was right; even if the guy doesn't wear the flashy clothes Kurt wears –probably because Kurt's the only one who can look hot with such freaking weird clothing– the dude is dressed elegantly, which Kurt likes, but that doesn't matter much. After all, Kurt is head over heels for him, and Puck never wore designer clothes or something like that. In addition, Kurt never even asked him to improve his fashion, so he must think Puck's style is great for him.

"We're having cake after dinner, right?" Puck enquires, as he watches a waiter pass by with a huge slice of chocolate cake on a tray. He really wants a piece of that. "I mean, it's your birthday," he tells to his mother.

"I want cake too!" Sarah exclaims, and Puck grins. Two against one.

There's cake at home already, since Puck has been a good son and baked a cake for his mother's birthday, and it was damn good. Everyone said so, including Kurt, who had a piece of it earlier in the day. Yet, here there are all kinds of cake to pick from.

His mother presses her lips tight. "There's cake at home. I don't mean to leave without having dessert," she says, fidgeting in her seat. "But we could avoid a birthday cake. I just don't want the waiters bringing it here singing Happy Birthday to me."

Puck chuckles, even if she's quite right. That would be totally embarrassing. Puck doesn't like to make scenes if they're not because he's kicking someone's ass or something like that.

"But we can order a slice of cake for dessert," Sarah points out. "They have tons of them!"

Their mother nods. "That's true. Just don't tell anyone it's my birthday, agreed?"

"Agreed," Puck and Sarah reply together.

Sarah starts telling his mother about something she did at school, but Puck's not paying much attention since his eyes are subtlety fixed on Kurt's table. They're all chatting amusedly, and even if he can't see Kurt's face, Puck can tell by the way he's moving that he's actually having lots of fun.

Puck can't help smiling. He's aware that he can't be the guy who Kurt will be able to talk to about fashion or musicals. In the same way, he can't talk to Kurt much about sports, obviously. They do have their grey areas, though. After all, he does watch fashion shows with Kurt when he loses rock-paper-scissors, and he even learned quite a few designers' names, much to his surprise, but Kurt also watches sports or Cops or any other show Puck wants to watch when Kurt is the one losing, so Kurt has also learned quite a lot about the things Puck likes.

So, they can actually share some interests. Maybe they won't fully understand what the other is talking about, but they do well enough.

In addition, Kurt is much more than just fashion and musicals, so if Puck doesn't get that part right, it's not like he doesn't get Kurt at all.

The thing is, he's glad Kurt gets to have a good time with his friends, doing something that he can't do with Puck. Puck doesn't feel bad about it, since he doesn't intend to watch all musicals available so he can be the one Kurt talks to about them in such a high spirit, and he's not worried about this dude snatching Kurt from him anymore. The other day when they talked about it, Kurt said some stuff that really got Puck. He still has no freaking clue what it is that he gives Kurt that no one else can give him, but the important thing is that Kurt is really getting that something from him. Puck's stopped worrying about being just the only option, so it doesn't matter much if a gay parade walks in front of Kurt, because Puck_ knows _that Kurt won't go after any of those guys.

Still, Puck keeps his eyes on the other dude. According to Kurt, the dude has no interest in Kurt other than being friends, but Puck just can't believe that. Unlike Kurt, Puck has a huge amount of experience at hooking up with girls; he knows how to read people when they want to get some, and he assumes that it works the same with guys.

Sure, it took Puck a little more effort to get Kurt, but all his tactics worked, since there are not a lot of ways to drop hints. He couldn't be subtle with Kurt; Kurt didn't believe that Puck could like a guy so he had to act all straight forward and plant a kiss on him, or grope him before even smirking at him. Kurt and that dude, though… they both know they're gay, so the dude could easily drop hints.

What starts making Puck feels a little puzzled is that, so far, he couldn't read any hint in the dude's body language. He talks to Kurt like he's just the same as Rachel or Mercedes. The dude doesn't stare at Kurt for longer, unless Kurt is the one talking. He doesn't even smile more at Kurt than he smiles at the girls. The dude doesn't try to steal glances from Kurt, and he hardly looks at him when no one's watching.

Maybe the dude is too lame and he doesn't know how to deliver a hint properly? That could be, since he's obviously a virgin, right?

"Here are your orders," their waitress announces; Puck didn't even see her coming, but he smiles politely, and he smiles even more when his steak is placed in front of him.

When the waitress leaves, Puck proposes a toast, and his mother gives him a tender smile. Sarah immediately raises her glass of juice, and his mother does the same with her glass of soda –she said she wasn't going to have wine since she has to drive.

"Happy birthday, ma," Puck says simply.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, mommy."

They toast, and his mother looks happy, so Puck feels good. It's been a long time since the three of them have been working as a proper family, and Puck never stops feeling content and surprised when he realizes how good they've got it.

"I love you, kids," his mother tells them. "I've had a wonderful time with you today, so thank you. I'm having a really beautiful birthday."

Puck grins, achieved. Last year, he actually forgot about his mother's birthday, but this year he remembered, made a cake, and bought her an awesome perfume –with Kurt's help of course.

It's good to be good.

"Love you, too, ma," Puck tells her, trying not to feel like an idiot.

"Yeah, love you, too, mom."

Their mother smiles at both of them, and they proceed to eat. Puck is actually having a fine time, until he sees someone moving at Kurt's table, and he looks up. Kurt is standing up, turning around, and presumably heading to the restroom. Puck chokes a little on his steak.

"Son, are you alright?"

Puck drinks a bit of his Coke, and nods, trying swallow down the piece of steak in his throat, playing it cool. Deep inside, however, he's very taken aback. Kurt didn't even acknowledge their presence, which is fine, but he stood up and turned around_ right in front of that dude_ and the guy didn't even check out Kurt's ass, not even once.

Puck actually turned around, subtly following his boyfriend just to check out his ass, because seriously, Kurt's wearing a pair of incredibly tight black jeans, and he has, for real, the best ass in all of freaking Lima. But this guy didn't even check Kurt out _once_? Puck doesn't know if he should feel relieved or offended. Is that dude really gay? How could he just not look at the amazing view that Kurt's hot ass provides?

Not only is the dude a virgin with ridiculous hair who lacks hotness, but obviously he has no blood in his veins. You can't just ignore Kurt's hot ass. Not even Puck could, and he was straight as an arrow. So how can a gay dude take no notice of such a fine thing?

And people say Puck's the one with brain damage? That dude's brain is broken for real.

God, Puck can't believe it! He actually feels like going to Kurt's table and punching that dude in his face; maybe that would put his thoughts in order. You just can't ignore his boy's marvelous ass like that.

Puck decides not to pay attention to Kurt's table any longer, because he's trying to be cool for his mother, and he won't be able to do that if the guy keeps ignoring Kurt's hotness so bluntly. Puck resolves that that dude is doing nothing but offending him by disregarding Kurt's evident sex appeal, so he better focus on his meal with his family instead of that dumbass.

"Can I invite Kurt for my birthday?" Sarah asks out of nowhere, and his mother gives him a worried look, probably because she doesn't know how to answer.

Puck shrugs; nothing here will put him and Kurt in trouble. Also, "Your birthday is like, three months from now," Puck reminds her.

"So? It will be _my_ birthday and I can invite who I want," Sarah replies, raising her chin like Kurt always does. Puck rolls his eyes. "If he came by to see mom today, I want him to be at my party, too."

His mother stares at Puck as if she's asking for his approval, and though he appreciates that, she should be so cautious with it. "If he wants to go to a party with a bunch of annoying pipsqueaks…"

Sarah kicks him under the table, right in his shin. "I'm not a pipsqueak, you are."

"Children, please," their mother warns them. "Don't make a scene right here; not today."

Puck and Sarah glare at each other, but they don't argue anymore. They finish their dinner in peace, with Puck glancing at his boyfriend's table every now and then, but everything seems to be alright. For dessert, they end up not getting cake; instead, the three of them get particularly interested in a variety of pastries. Since his mother wants to pamper herself and her children for the day, they get a tray filled with hazelnut cream puffs, tarts, cream rolls, and a bunch of other stuff that Puck can't name properly.

He's taking a whipped cream tart into his mouth when he notices some movement over at Kurt's table. They're all leaving; Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and that dude are heading to the door and the dude is walking behind the rest, Kurt walking right in front of him, his ass right there to be witnessed by the whole freaking world, since Kurt is wearing his new black jacket that ends just above his waist, but the dude never even looks down to glace at the marvelous thing.

Puck fights the urge to throw his glass right at the dude's head to see if that will help him come to his senses. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

He's so damn pissed off!

Not that Puck really wanted the dude checking out his boyfriend; that would have led to a serious confrontation between his fist and the dude's face, but good Lord, is that guy for real?

Kurt was dressed to kill, as usual, and Puck knows that his boy is not nearly aware of how freaking hot he is. Of course, Kurt didn't dress to impress that fucktard; Kurt always dresses that way because he likes it, and he also happens to like tight clothes, so Puck knows Kurt wasn't trying to flaunt his hot ass and his awesome pair of legs.

Kurt just likes those clothes, period.

And maybe all the idiots that say Kurt makes straight guys go gay are right… Puck went all kinds of gay for Kurt, but not because Kurt forced him or anything. Rather because he's seriously smoking hot. Straight or not, when you have a babe like Kurt right there, you can't not want to have a piece of that. Kurt's so fucking hot that you can screw straightness or gayness or any other weird word that Kurt made up for him; none of that really matters.

But that dude? Jesus, Puck is fuming. No one looks down like that on his boy.

What's even worse is that Puck can't even share his current furious state with anyone! Kurt would be the only one who'd understand, since… well, he's the only one who knows about that idiot and the whole thing. So Puck takes his phone and texts Kurt under the table.

_Before heading home, can you drop by mine?_

"Ma, can Kurt come over just a bit?" Puck asks, so his mother won't freak out if Kurt shows up at his place.

His mother frowns. "Isn't he with his friends? And it's late, Noah, I don't think his father-"

"It will be only for ten minutes," he replies quickly. "I just… forgot to give him something."

His phone vibrates, and Puck reads the text that Kurt obviously sent to him.

_I'm driving. Can't go, it's late. Tomorrow?_

Puck rolls his eyes. He can't wait until tomorrow! He _needs_ to vent his anger as soon as possible, or he won't be able to catch any sleep since he'll be too busy trying not to break anything, pretending it's that moron's neck.

_We're having dessert. I'll be back home in less than half an hour. Please, just ten minutes. I really need to talk to you._

His mother gives him a suspicious look, but she nods. "Okay, but just for a little while. He can stay for longer if his father knows he'll be at out place. It's late, and I don't want Mr. Hummel to worry."

_Is everything alright?_ Kurt texts again.

_No._ Puck replies, simply. Nothing's right; a dumbass virgin gave a total cold shoulder to his smoking hot boyfriend. Puck can hardly stand it.

"Thanks, ma."

Sarah claps her hands together. "Yes! We're seeing Kurt again! Can I show him my new sweaters? I forgot to do it this afternoon."

"I think your brother needs to talk to him," their mother says quietly, giving Puck a questioning look. "Something about school, right?"

Puck catches his mother's stare, and thank God for giving him such a cool mom. And he thought parents were always annoying… He'll seriously buy something big for her for all the days of Hanukah, not just the first one.

"Yeah, Sarah. I need to talk to him about school. Don't be a pain."

"But it's Friday!"

"Sarah, we can see Kurt some other day," their mother tells her, and she pouts. "And it's late; you have to go to bed early since tomorrow we're going to your Nana's."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Fine."

Right in that moment, Kurt replies Puck. _I'll drop Mercedes off first and then I'll go to your place._

Puck doesn't text Kurt back, since they just agreed to meet, and his boy's driving so he doesn't want to distract him anymore. Last time Puck distracted Kurt while driving they ended up in the hospital, so it's best not to do that again.

The three of them leave the restaurant shortly after dessert, and Puck starts feeling a bit more relaxed since the hate in his guts won't remain there for much longer; he's going to see Kurt, and that's always a good thing. Kurt will make it all better.

It doesn't take them long to arrive home. His mother sends Sarah to bed, telling her that she'll be up in a minute, and once they are alone in the living room, his mother calls for him.

"Is everything alright between you and Kurt?" she asks, sounding a bit worried.

Puck nods. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm sorry for what happened today. I didn't know he was going to be there," she tells him, with a glimpse of remorse in her voice. "I hope I didn't give you two away. I tried to be discrete, but Sarah-"

"Mom, it's fine," he says, reassuringly. "Not your fault; and I'm sorry I put you through that. I didn't even know they were going to be there, and he probably didn't know we were going either. Small town, I guess."

"But you're not in trouble? I mean, isn't that why you need to talk to him right now?"

Puck tilts his head to his side. "Nothing's wrong. I would know by now if someone else found out. But, I'm kind of, needing to talk with him. About tonight, but not about what you think. We're still a secret."

His mother nods, and she's about to head upstairs, but she turns around. "How do you do it?"

Puck glares, not getting it. "Do what?"

"Pretend that you're not together? It's not like I've actually seen you two acting like boyfriends, except for the time I saw you hug him when he was here, crying," she recalls, making Puck feel slightly awkward. "Or when you two fell asleep together, but you don't really need to pretend in front of me. Yet, tonight, in front of both your friends, you two looked like you hardly knew each other. You do that everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it… hard?"

"Not really. I mean, yeah, it's hard not to… well, hold him or… Ma, I don't wanna say this stuff to you," Puck tells him, almost embarrassed. Seriously, he really doesn't need to tell his mother about whether he wants to kiss Kurt or not.

His mother rolls her eyes, frustrated. "Son, it won't upset me to hear that you want to kiss him. I already know you're boyfriends, right? I accepted it and I support it; you two know that. So seriously, you need to stop thinking it's too hard for me to-"

"Maybe it's not hard for you, but it is for me, alright?"

"Because he's a boy?"

Puck groans, frustrated. When are people going to stop questioning the freaking boy/girl thing? "If he was a chick, I still wouldn't like talking about my feelings with you, ma. It's embarrassing! Dudes like me don't talk to their moms about that stuff. It's super lame."

His mother puts her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "It's my birthday; you get to do what I ask, so continue with what you were saying."

"Ma!"

"It's my birthday, Noah," she states, tapping her foot.

Puck sighs defeated. "Fine. It's hard not to _kiss_ him sometimes, but I guess it's worth it. We do better on our own; we don't want to deal with all the crap from McKinley. Prom was already proof of how much people there suck."

His mother knows about what went down during Prom, since Puck couldn't keep it to himself. Not only because she obviously was curious to know who was crowned Prom Queen along with him, but also because Puck was really mad at all those idiots that dared to put his boy in such distress.

So she nods, obviously understanding him. "I see."

"Happy now?"

They hear a car pulling up outside, and his mother smiles. "I'm going to put your sister to bed. Let me know if Kurt is staying over; I'll bring you some blankets so you can use the couch."

Ha! As if… His mother really tells the best jokes.

"I don't think his dad would be happy about that. I just need to talk to Kurt. It's late, and I don't want him to go back to his place too late either," Puck says, because his mother must be really delusional if she thinks that if they get the chance to spend the night together they're going to sleep in separate beds.

Man, does she really believes that they don't share the bed –let alone fuck like mad– when they spend the night together? She probably thinks that Kurt's too decent, and still a virgin. He thinks it's probably better if she keeps on thinking that way.

And for the first time, Puck thanks God that Mr. Hummel hates his guts, because it would be terrible if Kurt was actually allowed to stay the night with him, and not be able to do anything.

Puck opens the door before Kurt can ring the doorbell, and Kurt presses a tight smile. "Hey."

"Come in," Puck invites him in, slightly worried. Judging by how stiff Kurt looks, Puck can tell that Kurt is nervous, and he hopes that nothing weird happened with that dude after they left the 'Sticks. Puck highly doubts it, since the guy seemed completely oblivious to Kurt's hotness… unless the dude's blood clot finally moved, allowing him to think straight and notice what a fine piece of ass Kurt has? He'd better not…

"Hello, Kurt. We keep running into each other," Puck's mother tells him, kissing Kurt on his cheek.

"I'm sorry about earlier-"

"Oh, don't you worry. I hope I didn't put you in any trouble."

Puck sighs, tiredly. "Can we go to my room, ma? I need to talk with Kurt in private."

"Your father knows you're here, right? It's late," his mother asks Kurt, and Lord, wasn't she leaving to put Sarah to bed?

Kurt offers her a polite smile. "I told him I'm here. I promised I was going to let him know where I was, always, and I did text him telling him I was paying a short visit before going back home."

"Good. I didn't want him to get worried, since it's late."

Puck beckons Kurt to follow him upstairs, and Kurt does. His mother also walks upstairs, but she disappears inside Sarah's room. As soon as they both get in Puck's room, he closes the door behind him, and Kurt turns around to face him.

"You actually told your dad you're here?" Puck asks his boyfriend.

"Yes. After dropping off Mercedes, I called him and told him that you and I had to discuss something and that it wouldn't take long. He didn't sound happy, but I told him that I could have easily not told him anything and pretended I was staying with the girls a bit longer, so I guess he appreciated my honesty, and he asked me not to be back much later."

Well, that's sort of cool, Puck has to admit.

"Is everything alright?" Puck enquires, since Kurt looks nervous.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "I don't know. Is it?" he replies, cautiously.

"You seem like you're about to, I don't know, cry or yell or- did that douche do something to you?" Puck asks, already fuming.

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. "So this is about Blaine."

Puck hears that dumbass name and he suddenly remembers why he was so damn pissed. "Of course it's about that moron."

Kurt sits on Puck's bed, burying his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. "Puck, we talked about this already. I thought you were okay with it. You have nothing to worry about; I told you already."

"Well, it's obvious I have nothing to worry about, right? Is that guy even gay?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Duh, a simple one?" Puck replies, because man, that guy was unbelievable. "He didn't check you out; not even once."

Kurt stares at Puck like he's crazy, but Puck's not crazy at all. He knows what he saw; or rather, what he _didn't_ see, and what he didn't see was that dude checking Kurt out.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt enquires, sounding irritated, and why is he feeling irritated? Puck's the one pissed off.

"I saw the guy, alright? You stood up right in front of him with your tight jeans, and he didn't check out your ass. And later, you were leaving, and he was right behind you, and guess what? Again, he completely missed your ass!"

Kurt blinks once, twice, but he doesn't say anything. His eyes remain fixed on Puck, but he stays silent and very still.

At the lack of reply, Puck continues, "He didn't drop one single hint on you either; he treated you like you were Rachel or Mercedes, for Christ's sake!"

"I- I," Kurt stutters, looking confused. What's Kurt is not getting? Then he lets out a not amused laugh. "Let me see if I'm getting this right. You're upset because he didn't check out my ass," Kurt states, and it sounds like a question.

Man, why does Kurt sound so puzzled? Didn't he notice that _Blaine_ paid no attention to his ass?

"Of course I am! That dude must be seriously disturbed, I tell you. Was he dropped on his head or something? Like, seriously, if he's gay, how come he just overlooked your ass?"

"Are you serious?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Yes! I'm freaking serious! Am I speaking in Chinese without noticing? 'Cos I think I'm being pretty clear right here!"

"Don't you talk to me that way," Kurt grits between his teeth, pointing at Puck.

"Sorry."

"And I apologize if I fail to comprehend what you're saying, because what I'm getting from all this is that you're being ridiculous, Puck."

Puck clenches his jaw. "Ridiculous? Me? _That_ guy's ridiculous. You're the hottest babe he's ever going to see in his lame life, and he completely ignores your hotness. I get that he's obviously a virgin, and he surely doesn't know how to drop a hint, but when he didn't even try to check on your ass, man, I felt completely insulted. It was like… disrespectful. Yeah. He was showing no respect to the finest ass in this whole freaking town."

Kurt keeps on staring at him, like Puck really is speaking in Chinese or something. He stays silent for several seconds before he finally speaks up again. "That's what bothered you? That he didn't try to drop a hint on me?" Kurt asks, unbelieving.

"Duh, finally! That's what I'm saying! No one looks down on my boy like that," Puck states firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You cretin!" Kurt snaps at him, standing up right away and punching Puck in the arm out of nowhere.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"You stupid idiot! I told you he had no interest in me already! You were jealous of him and now-"

"I didn't think it was for real, okay? I assumed you weren't getting his advances," Puck defends himself. "'Cos c'mon, how could he not be interested in you?"

Kurt groans, clenching his fists, and Puck steps back to avoid any possible punch. Kurt hits quite hard. "Just because he's gay it doesn't mean he's going to be attracted to the first gay guy he meets. I wasn't attracted to him when I met him just because he's gay."

"He's not hot and he stinks of virgin. Of course you wouldn't be attracted to him," Puck retorts, and Kurt gapes at him. "And it doesn't have anything to do with you being gay. It has to do with you being a babe and him looking at you like you're only as hot as Rachel."

Kurt rubs his hands on his face, and glares at Puck. "You really made me come here to tell me this?"

"Yeah? I had to-"

"Do you know how worried I was? After all we went through because of this, you actually were put face to face with Blaine, then you text me cryptic messages about needing to talk to me, saying that it couldn't wait until tomorrow, and then I ask you if everything is alright and you tell me 'no' and don't text back again, all because of this?"

Puck shrugs. "What did you think I was going to tell you?"

Kurt stares at him, looking way too mad, so Puck takes another step backwards. Dude, why's Kurt so mad?

"I don't know. That you were upset, or hurt, or something _serious_, Puck," Kurt states, outraged, but without raising his voice. "The last time we talked about me being friends with Blaine, it led to days of not speaking to each other. I don't know, I thought that you were worried, or mad, or that maybe you were going back to not speaking to me, or that you couldn't deal with me being friends with Blaine, but certainly I didn't expect that what bothered you so much after meeting him was the fact that he didn't want to jump on me."

That said, Kurt steps back and lets himself fall heavily onto Puck's bed. Kurt continues to look upset, and Puck starts feeling like shit. After Kurt put it like that, Puck gets that obviously he made Kurt worry a lot. He should have explained himself a little better in his texts, but seriously, he was really mad.

Puck walks towards the bed, and sits by Kurt's side. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you that much."

Kurt snorts. "You really did," he replies, not staring at him.

"I just… it made me mad, okay? I didn't get it. I tried, but I didn't get it."

Kurt rolls over onto his side, propping up on his elbow. "What is it that you didn't get? That he's not interested in me?"

"Well, yeah. You're super hot, Kurt. You don't realize how hot you are, especially when you put those jeans on," Puck explains, pointing at his boyfriend's pants. "I'm not even gay, and I totally drool over you, and I can hardly keep my hands off you, so I don't get how this fucktard, being gay enough to be able to fully appreciate another dude's hotness, just ignored it. Like, who the fuck does he think he is? You're a billion times more attractive than he is, and man, he could only dream of getting a guy like you."

Kurt sighs; his hard expression softens and he pulls Puck down by his arm. Puck ends up lying on his side, next to his boyfriend.

"Though I really appreciate all your… _compliments_," Kurt tells him quietly. "That's absurd, Puck."

"It's not."

"It is. You can't be mad at every guy who won't think I'm hot. Blaine is just the first of many gay men who won't want to have anything to do with me-"

"Now you're the one being delusional," Puck says, since Kurt is really out of his mind. That Blaine guy has obvious issues, so he doesn't count.

"Whatever. But shouldn't you be glad? He's not interested in me in any way more than a friendly one. He's not going to try anything with me, so you shouldn't worry."

"Pft, I wouldn't have to worry, even if he tried to put the moves on you," Puck assures him. "First, 'cos I'd beat him up, and second, you wouldn't want him anyways. He's a virgin, Kurt. You need a guy who can fuck you right; we both know that."

Kurt lets out a little laugh. "You think I'm shallow like that?"

"C'mon, I know you're all prudish and embarrassed, but you can't deny that you're feisty, and by the way, there's no shame in that. I've told you like a billion times," Puck reminds him. "Maybe, back in your sad virginal days, a dimwit like him was what you needed it, but now? Babe, you're just like me; we can't survive a whole week without getting any. I taught you well."

Kurt scowls, even if Puck can see a glimpse of amusement in his eyes. "I can easily go a week without having sex."

"Says the guy who wakes me up in the middle of the night for a third round," Puck mumbles, looking away.

Who's trying Kurt to kid? If it makes him feel better, he can play the virginal guy all he wants; Puck won't mind. Still, Puck still has no clue why it's so hard for Kurt to accept that he enjoys sex like mad; Puck's definitely not going to think badly of him for it. Knowing Kurt, surely he believes that liking sex so much makes him a slut, which is completely stupid.

Dropping your pants for everyone available is one thing –Puck knows about that–, but enjoying and being good at sex with your boyfriend is different. It puts them on the same page; it would be hard, for both of them, to date someone who's frigid.

Kurt can say whatever he wants, but if Puck pulled an 'Oh, no, sucking cock? Ew, that's for whores,' or 'Sex again? No way, we had sex last week already, only sluts like to get laid so much,' surely Kurt would go mental very quickly.

Still, Kurt stares at him, clearly mortified. "That doesn't mean a thing," he retorts, his cheeks completely bushed. "And being a virgin is not an obstacle to getting together with someone. I was a virgin and you still dated me, remember?"

"Yeah, but I was sure you were all kinds of crazy in bed, _remember?_ I knew it even before the accident. I told you right to your face that day in the mall. That dude-"

"Blaine. His name is Blaine."

"Whatever. He doesn't have the feisty vibe. He seems to be the kind of guy that would give you chocolates and roses and all that shit, instead of fucking you like you deserve. And you could be all happy about chocolates at first, but after the third time of sappy romantic shit that led to a bad fuck, you'd be throwing his chocolates at his head."

Kurt narrows his eyes at him. "When did you get so witty?" he asks, icily. "Oh, and following your clever logic, I'd be dumping you after the first porn star I see."

Puck snorts. "Of course. That's why I'm never letting you get near any porn star, babe."

Kurt laughs, shaking his head in disbelief, and gets closer to Puck, wrapping his arms around him. Puck holds him tighter, and kisses Kurt on his lips softly, just in case his boyfriend still feels like ripping his head off.

"Not mad at me anymore?" Puck asks, with a grin on his face as Kurt returns his affection.

Kurt is obviously fighting off a smile. "Even if I want to be mad at you, I can't. Once again, in your crude and twisted way, don't ask me how, you still manage to make me feel really good about myself."

Puck smirks, achieved. "I'm a pretty awesome boyfriend, right?"

"No, you're a terrible one," Kurt replies, sighing heavily.

"Hey!"

"I swear that one of these days I'll find some grey in my hair, and it's going to be your fault. And I still think you're being ridiculous, but after a careful reading between lines, I'm also getting from this that my boyfriend thinks I'm extraordinarily hot."

Puck bites his lower lip, because Kurt is right there, and God, he could fuck him right now. Why isn't he undressing Kurt right now? Oh, right, his mother is in the next room.

Man, they have the worst luck.

"Ego talk? I thought I was the one who did that, or so you say."

Kurt presses his lips together, not amused in the slightest. "Oh, please. Don't tell me I'm acting like you. Tonight I really feel like you're rubbing off the worst of you on me."

What? Puck frowns, having no clue what Kurt is talking about. "The worst of me?"

"After you showed up at Breadsticks, the girls started talking," Kurt tells him quietly.

Puck's face falls. "They didn't find out about us, right?"

Kurt stares at Puck like he's idiot. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm an amazing secret agent; no one even suspected a thing," Kurt says, almost offended. "But Blaine didn't know you, so the girls filled him in on information about you, and then Rachel and Mercedes wondered about why I was friends with your family, and I covered for myself; they believed me, but..."

"But?"

Kurt swallows hard, and blinks until he frowns like he's upset. "Then they wouldn't shut up," he states, sounding very upset. "I can't even explain why it bothered me so much."

Puck still doesn't understand what Kurt's trying to get at. "Were they bashing me or something? I don't care what they say about me."

"It wasn't like that, and that's why it's stupid. They were just telling Blaine about your supposed psycho side, the accident, prom, and it was Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck, and all what I could think was, stop talking about my boyfriend!"

Puck throws his head back, laughing loudly. "Babe, what's with that attitude?"

"It's not funny," Kurt tells him, obviously not welcoming his laughter. "And I don't know, they just kept talking and talking about you, and at first it was fine, but then they kept on and on, and it just bothered me. I wanted them to stop doing it, because you're…"

Puck smirks, finally getting what he's rubbing off on Kurt. "I'm yours," he ends Kurt's sentence. Kurt stares at him intensely, and Puck tries not to smile, because his boyfriend is clearly not happy about it, even if Puck thinks it's awesome.

Finally Kurt knows how Puck feels every time something or someone gets too close to his boy. Because Kurt is _his _boy, and if Kurt feels the same about him, Puck thinks that's just awesome. They really are on the same page.

"Yeah," Kurt whispers.

Puck chuckles, bringing Kurt even closer to him, and Kurt snuggles against his chest. "It's cool, babe," he tells Kurt, kissing him on the forehead.

"It's not. It shouldn't be. I'm sure the guys in the Glee club mention me every now and then when you're with them," Kurt explains softly.

"Why do you sound so worried?"

Kurt shrugs. "I'm not worried. Well, I am. I just found myself thinking 'it's just Puck and me; _fuck the rest_'."

Puck gapes at Kurt, who immediately rolls his eyes. "You cursed and we're not even fucking. Clearly I'm rubbing off on you a lot!"

"I was quoting my eloquent boyfriend. It's not my fault his speech lacks elegance. But the thing is that, I always understood those words as a metaphor, you know? Because it's always been just the two of us. We've been sort of forced to let your mother and my dad in, but it really has been just the two of us."

Puck sighs, caressing Kurt's hair. Why does he worry so much over everything? If Kurt grows grey hair, it would be because of his constant worrying, and not because of Puck.

"And tonight," Kurt continues. "I felt like they were taking a piece of you, which is absurd, since they were just talking about you; a lot, but they weren't even saying bad things."

"It's not absurd. I like you getting jealous," Puck says, with a smug grin on his face. "And you were getting jealous just from people talking about me. Imagine if some chick would approach to me? Man, you'd rip her throat out!"

Man, he'd pay to see that. Yet, Puck doesn't want to put Kurt under much stress, so he'll definitely stay away from slutty girls who could try to make a move on him. Not that Puck has been around that kind of chick lately, since there's no need; why would he want to be around those women when he has Kurt? Yet, Kurt fighting over him would be priceless.

"I still fail to understand why you think it's amusing."

Puck sighs, tiredly. "You worry too much."

"I just think that, this secret… we've been so into each other for so long, keeping everyone away from us, from this… I came to realize that we're really alienating ourselves from everyone."

"Huh?"

Kurt rolls his eyes again. "We're getting isolated from the rest of the world."

Puck looks up, then down, and frowns as he tries to figure out what's wrong with that. He fails. "So what?"

"So what? I'm turning into a possessive, jealous psycho!" Kurt states, alarmed, suddenly sitting up straight on the bed. "And I'm not like that! You are."

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm terrible," Puck retorts, sitting up as well, and feeling slightly offended.

"And then I just took great delight in my supposed hotness, and again, you're the one ego-tripping constantly, not me. This symbiotic relationship is blending us," Kurt continues agitated, and Puck didn't get that last part, but he lets it pass. "Or what's worse for me, I'm starting to imitate you. It's not reciprocated, because I never hear you using classier words while you speak, or showing more manners. And that's not fair, Puck. If you get rubbed off on me, it's only fair you get to do the same."

"Okay, time out," Puck calls, since this is way too much drama. He takes Kurt hands, and stares him right in the eye. "Look, it's about fucking time you start taking credit for your hotness. You're super fine; just 'cos people are idiots it doesn't mean you're not. If you're such a babe, it's not bad to brag about it once in awhile."

"That's not-"

"Second, you're definitely not turning into me, alright? Sure, you felt some hate in your guts, but babe, lets admit it, I do go all kinds of crazy when I even think about other guys around you. Can't deny that. You just got a bit possessive, but you stayed cool and didn't throw the fit I would have thrown."

Kurt tilts his head to his side, obviously considering Puck's words, since Puck's damn right. "I guess…"

"As for the symbolic blending thing-"

"Symbiotic," Kurt corrects him. "In fact, I think that symbiotic is quite general for us. In terms of biology, I think we're under obligate mutualism."

Puck gives Kurt a long stare. What the fuck is Kurt talking about, and why are they talking about _Biology_? "Okay, I have no freaking clue what means, but… you want to let people to know about us?"

Kurt opens his eyes wide, looking at Puck like he just grew a third nose. "Didn't you hear my extensive angry outburst? I went insane just by listening to… outsiders, talking about you. I'm not going to share anything else with anyone."

Dear God, can he please fuck Kurt right now? Oh, right, mother in the next room.

"Come here." Puck pulls Kurt against him, attaching their mouths. Puck wastes no time ravishing his boyfriend's mouth, and Kurt immediately holds him tighter, devouring him.

All the blood in Puck's body starts heading south; there's no way he can avoid getting horny when Kurt is attacking his tongue, and nibbling his lips like he is now. Kurt's seriously an amazing kisser.

Puck runs his hands over Kurt's back, going down and down until he reaches his boyfriend's ass, and man, that ass, in those damn tight jeans that have been driving Puck insane the whole evening!

The sound of a door closing outside forces them to break apart. They hear steps coming closer to Puck's room, and Kurt quickly sits at the end of the bed, crossing his legs and placing his hands over his knees. Kurt suddenly looks almost angelical, and not like he was just giving Puck the hardest boner ever, while Puck sits, resting his back against the headboard of the bed, extending his legs over the mattress and placing his pillow over his lap in order to cover his hard-on.

There's a knock on Puck's door, and his mother walks in before he could even say a thing.

"Sorry, boys. I'm going to sleep now," she says in a low voice. "Are you staying over, Kurt? I can bring some blankets-"

"Oh, no. Not at all," Kurt cuts her off, completely flushed.

"Are you sure? You know you're always welcome here. I can prepare the couch for Noah and-"

Kurt steals a mortified glance at Puck, and Puck tries not to laugh. "Ma, seriously, he's not staying over."

"In fact, I should get going soon." Kurt tells her. "I told my dad I was coming back home, and I don't want to make him mad. I won't stay longer than ten minutes."

His mother looks almost disappointed, and Puck can't believe it. At first his mother was okay with them being together, but she told Puck that she needed a while to get used to the fact that her son was dating a guy. Lately, she seems nothing but curious about them, or better yet, curious about Kurt. The closet thing that Puck had to a girlfriend was Quinn, but his mother was kind of upset by the fact that he knocked up a girl who wasn't even his girlfriend in the first place. She was decent with Quinn, and attentive because of the pregnancy, but obviously upset at the forced situation.

Now she seems like she actually wants to bond with Kurt, which to Puck is quite odd. He always thought that mothers hated the girls their sons dated, and Kurt's no girl, but Puck assumed it was going to be the same. In movies it's always like that; except in Jerseylicious, since Carla and Gigi adore each other, and Carla only wants her son to marry her. Puck thought it was some sort of Italian thing, since they're all Italians on that show, but now… Maybe there's some Italian relative in their family that he doesn't know?

"Oh, well. Maybe some other time," his mother says, stepping closer to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "Bye, Kurt. And please, drive safe."

Kurt smiles at her. "I will. And I hope you had a nice birthday, in spite of the little inconveniences."

"Believe me, this was the best birthday I've had in years," she replies, and waves to Puck. "Good night, son."

"'Night, mom."

She leaves them both alone, and as soon as Puck hears her closing the door of her bedroom, Puck jumps off of the bed and quietly closes his door, locking it. When he turns around, Kurt's already glaring at him.

"Puck, I really have to leave in ten minutes. I know that face, and under no circumstances am I having sex with you while your mother is still awake in the next room and your eleven year old sister is sleeping across the hall."

Puck chuckles, but he steps closer to Kurt, pushing him down against the mattress and crawling on top of him. "If you concentrate on coming fast, I can totally suck you off in ten minutes," Puck suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Or…"

"Or?" Puck enquires, shoving a hand between the mattress and Kurt's ass, grabbing it.

"Or I could do it. After all, you're already hard after pining over my marvelous behind all night," Kurt suggests with a husky voice that goes right to Puck's cock.

Puck starts panting already. "Not fair, I wanna do something for you, too," he says, even if he can't really pass up a blowjob offer from his boyfriend.

It's not that Kurt never offers, because Kurt's always very willingly, and he sucks cock like a pro, so Puck definitely never says no to that. But damn, after tonight_, he_ wants to be the one doing stuff to Kurt.

Yet, his body falls into temptation, since Kurt easily pushes him back against the mattress. "Next time you'll do something for me," Kurt whispers seductively, getting on top of him. "And I can't really go back home leaving you like this. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

Puck feels like his cock is going to explode right now. Kurt's always so damn stiff, decent, and prudish that when he acts all sexy like that, Puck falls apart in lust. The huge contrast between regular Kurt and damn sexy Kurt never stops turning Puck on like mad, even if they've been having sex for months.

Still, Puck hates to show he has so little self control; he's sure that Kurt's aware that, when it comes to sex, he really has Puck wrapped around his little finger.

So Puck tries to act like he's not going crazy when Kurt starts unzipping his jeans, and lets out a casual laugh. "I guess this will work," Puck points out. "You're always super loud. You won't be able to moan too loud if you have your mouth busy."

Kurt stills, and Puck knows that he went too far. He mentally face-palms for being too crude; Kurt can deal with that when he's super horny, but this is not one of those times.

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and if you want me to do this, you better think wisely about what you're going to say before opening your mouth."

Puck nods quickly. "Sorry. Sorry, babe," he hurries to say, shutting his mouth right way.

"Good boy," Kurt states, and Puck breathes out relieved as Kurt starts working on his jeans again.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **I'm really sorry for this update's delay!

**AN2: **Only two chapters left. Last will be chapter 29, and let me tell you it's been amazing doing this with you all. Thanks a lot for all the love!

**AN3: **Enjoy!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Day 223**

Kurt stands inside his closet, carefully selecting his outfits for tomorrow, since it's going to be the last day of school. As it's the last day of school before summer vacation, he has to wear a really extraordinary outfit; after all, runways always close with the most amazing outfit of the whole collection. That's, of course, the way to have a bigger impact on people, and Kurt should do no different.

He takes a few different shirts out of his closet and walks out, placing them on his bed where another ten pieces of clothes lay; it's really going to be a tough decision.

There's a knock on his door, and Kurt immediately looks up. "Come in," he calls out, and his father steps inside the room.

"What're you doing, kid?" his dad enquires, eying the huge amount of clothes on his son's bed as he walks down the stairs.

"I'm trying to decide what I'm going to wear tomorrow."

Burt snorts and sits down on one of Kurt's white couches. Kurt raises an eyebrow, guessing that his father needs something from him, otherwise he wouldn't be entering his room and sitting down before saying anything to him.

Kurt turns around, facing his dad. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but is there something you need, dad?"

His father rests his elbows over his tights, bringing his hands together and giving Kurt a long, quizzical look. Kurt grows confused, but remains still, waiting for his father to say something.

"Is everything alright with you?" Burt asks, and Kurt frowns.

"Um… yes?" Kurt is not sure what his father is talking about. "Why do you ask?"

"So you and Puckerman are still okay," his dad states, not really answering Kurt's question.

"Yes?" Kurt replies, hesitantly. "Is there something going on, dad?"

Burt lets out a long sigh. "This thing is getting really weird, Kurt. At least for me."

"Weird? What thing?"

"Your secrets."

Kurt's blood runs cold. His father is going to out them? After all they've been through? He does his best to remain calm, to not show any emotion, even if he's suddenly feeling very much upset. He tries to calm himself down; tomorrow school will be over, and if the news spreads he and Puck still have the rest of the summer to figure something out and-

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurt enquires, slightly frustrated. "You said you'd keep the secret for us, dad. You can't tell everyone now, we-"

"Calm down, Kurt. I don't mean to tell anyone," Burt assures him. "I don't think it's my place to tell."

Kurt sighs, relieved, but not too much, since he still doesn't know what secret is upsetting his father. "Then please, explain yourself a little more, since I'm having a very difficult time understanding what you're talking about."

Burt fidgets and looks like he's having a hard time deciding what to say. Finally, he speaks. "I found out about you and Puckerman, I don't know, about a month ago?" Kurt nods, quietly. "And, okay, you said it changed nothing; that everything was just the same and…"

Kurt raises an eyebrow and sits down on his bed, keeping his attention fixed on his father. "And? I said that, I remember. I was trying to make you understand that, what Puck and I have didn't really affect anyone's lives, since it's something just between us."

"Exactly. To me, that was ridiculous, okay? There's no way that something so big for you should be like nothing."

Okay, Kurt still has no clue what this is all about.

"Puck and I were together for a very long time before anyone else found out," Kurt reminds his father. "And if no one noticed I think it's because, one, we are great at keeping secrets, and two, because it doesn't change who we are."

Burt snorts. "That's where you're wrong. It does change you, Kurt. Maybe you two are great are hiding stuff, but you can't tell me that having a… _boyfriend _is the same as not having one."

Kurt tilts his head to the side, considering his father's words. "Well, obviously it's not. My life isn't exactly the same as it was before I had Puck, but I meant that it doesn't change how I relate with other people."

"Well, it's driving me crazy, Kurt," Burt states sharply, and Kurt flinches. "When you first told me, the only thing I could think about was, how come I never noticed that something so big was going on in your life? It just wasn't right that my son had his first boyfriend and everything remained the same to me."

"Dad, that's not-" Kurt hurries to say, even if he doesn't know what to say. "You don't have to feel bad about that."

"And how do I do that, Kurt? You're my son. I thought I wasn't paying attention to you, so after you told me, I felt like crap, but at least I got to know what was going on with you."

Kurt feels as guilty as he has ever felt; his father has been feeling like this for a month, and Kurt never guessed that he was upset. "I'm sorry, dad."

"It's not your fault, kid. It's just that, ever since you told me, I thought that I was going to be able to know what you were up to; that it wasn't just the same as nothing, and that my life, or your life, wasn't going to be just the same as it was, but…"

"But?"

Burt lets out a frustrated sigh. "But it is the same, and it's not right, Kurt. Sure, I met Puckerman, but you? I never know what's going on with you. You act just the same as any other day; if you didn't tell me that you see him every day, or… the random days you visit him, I'd never guess that you actually have a boy in your life."

Kurt presses his lips together as his throat constricts. He's not sure what he should say, or what his father expects him to say or do, but he does feel like he's eight years old and his father caught him doing something he shouldn't.

"Dad, I just… what is it you want to hear from me?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Anything? Because from what I gather, you could be sad, happy, or heartbroken, and I would never know, since you never let me know and keep on acting like nothing is going on. I'm your father, Kurt. I know that, sometimes, I find it hard to talk about… some things with you, but I don't want you to shut me out of your life."

Kurt frowns. "I'm not shutting you out. You're the only person I've actually told about me and Puck."

"That's not enough, Kurt," Burt states firmly. "I appreciate that you were honest with me, but... I'm sure that you and Puckerman have gone through a lot of things, like any other couple, right? You two have been doing this for a long while, so you probably had your... fights, or your good moments. You could have been upset, or happy, and I never knew. And I still don't know."

Kurt does his best to read between lines, and he's finding that figuring out his father could be almost as hard as figuring Puck out, and that's just creepy. Kurt wouldn't have such a hard time reading between lines if his father and his boyfriend were a little bit more straightforward when they speak.

"So you're asking me to tell you how I am with Puck?" Kurt asks, trying to see if he's getting his father's point.

Burt swallows hard. "I just want to know how you're doing, son. You used to be as transparent as glass, and actually, you could never keep anything to yourself. When you were happy, you were all bouncy, and when you were sad, you could cry all over the place. But now… you could easily be heartbroken right now, but look just like you do every other day, and I'd never know that you're in pain or something."

Kurt nods, finally understanding. "I guess I've got too used to keeping my relationship… and everything related with Puck, to myself. I'm sorry, dad. I never wanted to make you feel like I'm excluding you from my life," Kurt tells him honestly.

Burt sighs. "Come here," he says, and Kurt stands up, moving to the couch and sitting by his father's side. Burt throws an arm around his son's waits and Kurt leans his head on his father's shoulder. "You're aware that I still don't like Puckerman."

Kurt snorts, trying not to laugh. "He has a name, you know?"

"I know, but if you don't call him by his name, why should I?" Burt retorts, and Kurt has never really thought about that. "But are things okay with you?"

Kurt breaks the embrace, and stares at his father. "Yes, dad."

Burt nods. "So nothing out of the norm?"

"Everything's fine. As you said, just like any other couple, we have our ups and downs, but it's never anything serious," Kurt assures his father, with a smile on his face. "Mostly he's stubborn, and I'm stubborn as well, and we have our little disagreements, usually about really meaningless things."

His father nods again. "You know that if he hurts you, I'll hurt him."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Dad, please. I admit he drives me insane sometimes, but he doesn't hurt me. Trust me, he doesn't," he repeats, since his father doesn't seem to believe it.

He gets that Puck doesn't have the greatest reputation, but it's turning somewhat offensive that first Mrs. Puckerman was concerned about how Puck treated him, and now his father; back when Kurt told him they were boyfriends, his dad quickly assumed that Puck was mistreating him, and now, he keeps mistrusting Puck.

"If you say so, then I'll have to believe you."

Kurt presses his lips together. "You know he takes care of me, dad. Do I need to remind you what he did at prom for me, and in front or everyone? I'm aware that it's hard to believe that we're dating, or that he's my boyfriend, or that I'm _his_ boyfriend, but things are good. He makes me happy, there are currently no issues between us, and we're both happy about vacation. I'm a bit sad about not being able to see him everyday like I'm used to, but overall, we're fine. I'm fine."

"Okay," Burt replies casually, but sounding much more convinced. "Just, let me know, alright? I'm not asking you to tell me everything you do, you deserve your privacy, but I think I deserve to know if you're doing well or not."

Kurt smiles. "I really appreciate that, dad. I'll do my best to keep you informed about my emotional state next time."

That said, his father stands up, patting Kurt on his shoulder. "I'll be upstairs if you need something, okay?"

"Sure, dad," Kurt replies, watching his father leave his room.

Once he's alone, his gaze falls upon the pile of clothes on his bed. Tomorrow is their last day of school, and it really saddens Kurt that the perfect routine he and Puck have built up for months will be broken. Kurt is so used to seeing Puck every morning, and driving to the abandoned factory to fool around before school. He's also used to pretending he doesn't like Puck in the slightest in front of his Gleemates, and having the most ridiculous fake arguments in front of everyone. He's used to walking out of school when no one's around to find Puck leaning against his SUV waiting for him, and driving him back to his place.

It's not like that's going to be gone forever, but Kurt will have to live without his beautiful routine for the next three months.

He sighs. They'll have to figure out a new routine for vacation, but that doesn't worry Kurt. They always figure things out.

**Day 238**

"I'm going to die, babe," Puck tells him over the phone.

Kurt clenches his jaw. He's been lying on his bed, listening to Puck's whine for the last fifteen minutes about how hard it is for him to step into a second week of no proper sex, as if Kurt wasn't going through the same thing.

"You think I'm doing great here?" Kurt snaps at his boyfriend. "Just because I'm not as crude as you are at expressing your sexual needs doesn't mean I'm not going through the same thing."

Puck is silent for a few seconds and Kurt rolls his eyes, hating himself for snapping at Puck. It's not his boyfriend's fault; it's no one's fault actually that they can hardly see each other properly, but Kurt can't help being irritated.

Summer break is killing them both, but Kurt has to admit that Puck has it worse. Puck still has no driver's license and he spends most of his time at home, since his pride won't let him ask anyone to drive him around. At least Kurt goes out sometimes with his friends, even if he really wishes he could go out with Puck.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," Kurt apologizes.

"It's cool, babe. I guess I'm being selfish, but you never tell me you're upset about the lack of sex," Puck explains. "You're always like, 'I'm sorry, it's what we can do right now,' like you're okay with it."

Kurt lets out a low laugh. "Believe me, I'm definitely not okay with it," he admits, because seriously, it's almost embarrassing how needy he's feeling, enough to say it out loud, even to his boyfriend.

"So I was right? You can't go over a week without getting any, ha!" Puck states, sounding very accomplished. Kurt narrows his eyes, even if Puck can't see him.

"Like you're doing any better."

"But I'm not the one who plays prudish, claiming that you can easily go by a week without fucking as if sex was meaningless," Puck retorts mockingly.

"Whatever. I'm still seeing you tomorrow, right?" Kurt asks, hopefully.

"'Course. You're cock has a date with my mouth at the back of an abandoned factory," Puck replies teasingly, and Kurt would tell him not to be so blunt if he wasn't so grateful for Puck's intentions.

So Kurt actually laughs. "Yours surely will receive some attention as well."

"Obviously. I know you love sucking me off, so I'm definitely not depriving you of such pleasure."

"Like you don't get any pleasure from it."

"Babe, no one sucks me off like you do," Puck assures him, almost sounding _tender,_ and Kurt rolls his eyes again. He's sure that eventually his eyes will stay stuck, permanently rolled back, since Puck never ceases to say the most ridiculous and crude things.

"Can we drop this unsophisticated sexual talk? Please?"

They end up changing the topic of the conversation to their respective boring days. It's not like Kurt isn't interested in Puck's day, or that he doesn't want to tell Puck what he did, it's just that Kurt is sick of talking by phone with Puck.

Right after school ended, his father and Carole took three weeks off from work at the same time, and that means that there are people around the house _all the time._ The first week, he and Puck hardly managed to stay away from each other. Kurt pays short visits to his boyfriend, since there's only so many lies he can make up to explain his absence to Carole and Finn -his father always knows that he actually visits Puck- but even when he's at Puck's house they can't ever do more than kissing. Since Puck usually babysits Sarah, there's no way in hell that Kurt will allow his boyfriend to put a hand on him while an eleven year old girl is right there with them, and thankfully, no matter how needy Puck can be, he actually agrees with Kurt on that.

This second week is even worse. Going to the abandoned factory to fool around is not enough, at least not for Kurt, and it kills him to know that they still have another week like this before Carole and his dad return to work.

"Maybe I should stop being so prudish and have sex with you in my car for real," Kurt blurts out, cutting off whatever that Puck was saying.

He immediately blushes, and he grows even more mortified as Puck stays very quiet. "What?" he enquires, after several seconds of silence.

Kurt can hardly stand himself, being as embarrassed as he's ever been, but he can't really take back what he just said. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, but, you know, maybe we could have sex. It's not a big deal, right?"

Silence, again. Why Puck isn't agreeing with him right away? Puck is as needy as Kurt is, and he's also completely shameless. Kurt doesn't get it.

"I don't think so, babe," Puck replies, sounding uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" Kurt enquires, slightly offended. "You just whined about how much you need proper sex, and if I'm not mistaken, you have suggested that we should have sex in my car before."

Puck chuckles, and Kurt can almost hear him scratching the back of his head. "I'm not going to fuck you in the backseat of your car, behind some creepy abandoned factory, for Christ's sake! You're not some slut I picked up somewhere."

Any other time, Kurt would be endeared by Puck's consideration, but right now, he's moody and sexually frustrated and his boyfriend just turned down sex with him. And damn, Kurt gave up a lot of his pride to actually offer having sex in the car.

"It won't damage me to do it, Puck. And where's your adventurous spirit?"

Puck sighs, tiredly. "It's one thing to fuck in the backseat for fun, but it's a whole other to do it 'cos we don't have any other option, Kurt. And it's not just about that, you know?"

"No, Puck, I don't, so do please explain to me what this is about, since, as usual, I fail at following your logic."

"It's not just about the sex, Kurt," Puck states, with a glimpse of annoyance in his voice. "If it was just about getting off, we'd be doing fine with handjobs and blowjobs, but I don't want to just fuck you; I want to sleep with you and... do all the other shit we always do."

Kurt bites his lower lip; his irritation cedes at the same time that his frustration grows. He gets what Puck means, and Kurt wants all that back _now._

"I just… this crap totally blows, babe," Puck continues. "It's not fair that we get to hang out for just a little while some days, and then other days we only meet just to get off. We used to get everything while we were in school, and I stayed the night with you."

"I know," Kurt says quietly, actually feeling the same way. To be honest, even if he really misses the sex, he misses being with Puck even more. "We have to deal with it for now, sadly. At least until my dad and Carole are back to work. Finn sleeps until noon every day, so I can easily get you here before my parents are back from work, and take you back in the morning. No one will be in the house, except for Finn, sleeping."

"I guess. I just… I miss you, you know?" Puck says in a very low voice, but Kurt hears him anyways.

His heart stops and he gasps inaudibly at the words. Kurt's not used to hearing Puck express any kind of deep feelings in the slightest. When Puck expresses what he feels, he usually curses a lot, gets upset, rants, and does other things proper of Puck's badass ways. The few times that Puck actually has spoken up about deep feelings, it's been after a long struggle, and it always has an awkward aura. Kurt is aware that Puck hates to show any kind of sensitive emotion.

But Puck is feeling something now, something tender, and he did sound like it made him uncomfortable to say it out loud, but he did, and Kurt can't believe it. He not only got to hear something that Puck is feeling, but he also got to know that Puck _misses him._ Kurt never guessed that Puck could miss someone, let alone him.

So Kurt's heart melts as his lips curve upwards into a tender smile. "I miss you too. A lot," he says loud and clear.

Kurt has learned that in order to prevent Puck from feeling 'like a lame corny loser,' Kurt has to say or do something equally or more touching, if he can. He knows Puck probably better than he knows himself, and he's aware that the boy actually feels exposed every time he lets Kurt see his soft side. Puck has admitted that he hates to show any kind of weakness in front of Kurt, but Kurt can't convince him that he doesn't think he's weak at all. So Kurt guesses that in Puck's head, if Kurt expresses the same feelings –or maybe bolder ones– they both can pretend that Puck didn't express anything, because the one with deep feelings in their relationship is Kurt and not Puck, _obviously._

Kurt doesn't really mind doing that; he thinks it's almost cute that he has to do that to not damage the stud inside Puck. And in this case, Kurt actually does miss Puck a lot, and unlike his boyfriend, he doesn't mind saying it out loud.

Judging by the self-sufficient snort that Puck lets out, Kurt did the right thing, as usual. "Of course you miss me. How could you not miss the hot piece of boyfriend you've got?"

Kurt laughs; he relaxes and the frustration abandons his body completely. "I can't, obviously," he humors Puck. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"You bet. Bye, babe."

"Bye, Puck," Kurt says, and hangs up.

He drops his phone on the mattress and rolls on his side, his gaze falling upon his prom picture. Kurt did frame the picture he and Puck got taken as King and Queen of Junior Prom, much to his friends' dismay. Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina have been in his room and seen the picture, since Kurt never even tried to hide it.

He told his girlfriends that he didn't let people at school to bring him down, and only took the best that he could from the humiliating joke they all played on him: Kurt actually got crowned at Prom, something that everyone at school lives for. King or Queen, he still got a crown, and for better or for worse, Kurt's presence in McKinley is something that no one will ever forget. The picture is a clear reminder of that day.

Of course, he didn't tell his girlfriends that it also gave him the perfect excuse to have a picture of him and his boyfriend on his nightstand.

Kurt stares at the picture of them, and he longs for Puck even more. He didn't expect summer break to be so hard for him, and Puck as well. He does his best not to show his family the frustration he's feeling, but every day that passes, Kurt grows even moodier. He thinks that no one has noticed, since so far neither his father, nor Carole have said anything about his behavior. And Finn is completely clueless about everything, so Kurt doesn't really have to worry about that.

He tries to remind himself that they only have to suffer through this just one more week. Once his father and Carole are back to work, he'll be able to sneak Puck in the house and spend an entire night together having sex, or watching TV, or just doing nothing but being _together_ for more than the miserable two or three hours every other day that they currently get to share. They won't be able to see each other daily, but at least they will have entire nights just for themselves.

"Just a week more," Kurt mutters to himself, but he's not sure that will help to console him.

If there's one thing that Kurt has noticed, it's that as every day passes, the distance is even harder to bear. He starts thinking again about how healthy it is for them to keep themselves secluded from the rest of the world. Maybe they're becoming too engrossed with each other, but then again, Kurt is not sure what's healthy or not in a relationship, since he and Puck have no other personal experience with which to compare.

So Kurt doesn't worry too much. Surely it's normal for boyfriends to miss each other when they are apart, and Kurt and Puck have never really been apart for the last seven months.

"Kurt?" Carole's calls out from the other side of the door.

"Yes? I'm coming," Kurt says loud enough to be heard; he really doesn't want to get up. He wants to stay in bed, pinning over his boyfriend and drowning in a puddle of well deserved teenage angst.

Much to his luck, as he's about to get up, Carole walks in. "Hey, no need to come up," she says, walking down the stairs with a bag in her hands. "Your father and I came back from the market. Here's the soap and shampoo you asked for."

Kurt offers Carole a smile. "Thank you," he says, taking the bag without getting up from the bed, since she's walked towards him.

He can feel Carole's gaze fixed on him, and even if he's playing it cool, for some reason, Kurt grows anxious when he sees her frowning. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt nods quickly. "Yeah. Just… tired, maybe."

Carole sits on the edge of his bed, and Kurt takes that like she didn't buy his lame explanation. "Summer break isn't treating you well, right? You're not like Finn. He could be happy just waking up at noon and spending the day playing video games forever."

Kurt stays still, processing Carole's words, and… he could work with this. "Yes. I miss my routine, I guess. My friends, seeing them every day," Kurt tells her, twisting reality just a bit.

"I noticed that," she states with a tender tone of voice, and Kurt does his best not to show surprise. Hopefully Carole hasn't guessed anything more about him. "I know that you're trying your best to put a smile on your face, to not worry your father, but we'll understand if you're missing school."

Kurt swallows hard. "I just miss it a lot," he blurts out, without being able to help it. He's thinking about Puck, not about school, and things are getting blurred inside his head. He curses to himself for being so sloppy; he can't let Carole find out more about this.

Carole gives him a long stare and Kurt gets the impression that she's trying not to smile, which happens to be quite an odd reaction coming from her right now. She holds his hand and Kurt grows alarmed.

What the hell is going on? Does she actually knows about his relationship with Puck?

"Listen, Kurt. There's something I wanted to talk you about."

Kurt opens his eyes wide as he repeatedly tells himself not to freak out. It's more than likely that she has no clue about him and Puck, and if Kurt freaks out right now, he could be the one giving them away unnecessarily.

"Alright," Kurt replies with a casual tone of voice.

"Well, you know that your father and I couldn't gather much money for us all to go on vacation together, right?"

"You found a way for all of us to go on a vacation in spite of that?" Kurt inquires, distressed. On top of everything, he'll literally be away from Lima, not even able to call Puck since he'll be stuck somewhere with his family constantly around, and… Dear Gaga, he's being terribly selfish but… "We're going on a vacation?"

Carole frowns and lets out a short laugh. "No, Kurt. Well, it's something like that, but not _like that_, and that's what I wanted to discuss with you first."

"Okay…"

"You know how much your dad and Finn love Monster Jam, right?"

Kurt's face falls. "We're going to see a parade of enormous trucks driving over each other?" he asks, not even hiding his lack of excitement. There's no need to fake enthusiasm since everyone who knows him would guess that that type of show is something Kurt is definitely not interested in.

Carole tilts her head to one side, like she's considering what she's going to say. "There's going to be a Monster Jam show in Akron. We've seen the ads on TV, and I heard how much your dad and Finn would like to go," she explains, and for Dior's Sake, he can't believe he's going to be dragged to Akron to watch a Monster Jam!

Kurt understands Carole's point though. His parents really wanted to go somewhere during their time off, and Akron is not close Lima, but near enough they wouldn't need to get plane tickets to get there. And since it's just one show, they could all spend one or two nights away and it wouldn't be as expensive as paying for an entire week.

Still, it doesn't make Kurt any happier. He should be supportive though, and he's aware of that. They want to do something together as a family and if Carole wants to do that, Kurt should be okay with it.

"So we're going to Akron," Kurt says, doing his best to smile. Maybe they have better malls than the one in Lima…

Carole laughs. "Don't sound so excited."

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know, Kurt. Believe me," Carole cuts him off. "That's why I wanted to ask you first, before talking to your dad."

Kurt frowns again. "You mean that you haven't planned this already with my dad?"

Carole bites her lower lip, looking at him slightly mischievously. "I know we should be doing something together as a family, but I'm also aware that you really don't like Monster Truck shows. I don't mind them, but it wouldn't be fair to drag you along to Akron to do something you're not going to enjoy very much."

Kurt narrows his eyes. Is she suggesting what he believes she's suggesting? He doesn't want to raise any false expectations so he remains calm.

"I don't get it."

Carole sighs. "I've seen you around, Kurt. Even if you're doing your best to act like you're just okay, I know you're moody, and that summer break is not treating you well. You miss your friends, your routines, and the last thing I want is to force you to do something you don't want to."

"It's not a big deal," Kurt replies quietly. "I mean, what matters the most is doing something as a family, right?"

"Do you think Finn and your dad would enjoy it if we all went together to see a fashion show instead? I can already picture their long faces."

Kurt lets out a short laugh. "I guess."

"I'm thinking what's best for all of us, since right now we can't afford to go somewhere we all enjoy, is that Finn, your dad, and I will go to Akron, and you stay here watching the house, if you wouldn't mind."

Right then, Kurt can feel the adrenaline speeding through his veins, but he can hardly manage to react. "What?"

Carole looks guilty suddenly. "I don't want you to feel like we're excluding you. If you want to come with us, I'd be thrilled. But considering how bummed you've been, I guessed that maybe you would like to stay here with the house to yourself, and you can invite your friends-"

"Oh my, yes!" Kurt states loudly, jumping on Carole to give her the tightest hug he can.

Carole pats his back. "Are you sure? You can come with us, but I figured you'd rather stay. Still, I didn't want to take any decision for you."

"When? When is the Monster Jam?" Kurt asks excitedly, and for the love of Dior, he's never been more grateful for enormous cars crashing into each other.

Carole smiles at him. "Next Friday. It's three hours of drive, maybe a little more if we stop to rest and eat something, but the show is at night, and I don't think we should drive back home so late if we're tired and everything, so I would suggest to spend a night in a motel. I also saw that on Saturday there's this racing rally show, and since we're already there, they might want to stay for it."

This is amazing. This is superb. This is fantastic! Kurt feels like he's going to explode in happiness! He's aware that he could easily sneak Puck in the very first Monday that his dad and Carole return to work, and the distance between Friday and Monday is hardly much, but after almost two weeks apart from each other –and by next Friday it's going to be three weeks– three days is actually a lot of time. And this wouldn't be just _one_ night; they would be getting time to themselves two days and nights in a row!

Kurt's excitement fades when he realizes the possible problem here. "My dad is okay with this?"

It's not like he's never stayed home alone when his father had to travel because of work, or when he was in the hospital. Now, though, his dad knows about him and Puck, and he's pretty sure that his father wouldn't like leaving the house to Kurt when he has a boyfriend; especially a boyfriend he doesn't even like or trust.

Carole presses her lips together. "I wanted to talk to you first before talking to him. I'm sure I'll need to convince him a little, but this is you, Kurt, not Finn. Not like Finn is a troublesome boy, but… I know kids, and I know his friends, and I also know that if the football team finds out that there's a house empty of parents, everyone will invite themselves for a party. You're a responsible kid, I trust you, and I'm sure I won't find the house a mess when we're back. And you could use some time by yourself, have a sleep over, or doing something you enjoy. Maybe that will cheer you up a little."

Kurt smiles widely and claps his hands together. He's so thrilled! "Oh, Carole, this is fantastic! Not that I don't want to spend time with you," he hurries to clarify, not wanting to sound like the coldest guy around. "But, I'm already making plans! Some of my friends aren't in town, but believe me, even if no one can come to stay over, having dinner with The Sound of Music on full blast is going to be amazing!"

"Well, I'm glad. It's good to see you so smiley," she says, pinching his cheek. "I was a little worried about this, but it makes me really happy that you're so excited now."

"I really am."

Carole stands up and kisses Kurt on top of his head. "I'm going upstairs now. I have to talk to your father first, so wish me luck. And if he says no, we still have a full week to convince him," she says cheerfully, and starts heading upstairs.

Kurt lets himself fall back onto the mattress, and once Carole leaves he laughs out loud, feeling happy for the first time in two weeks.

**Day 246**

Kurt stands near the entrance of his house, watching his parents go in and out as they put their luggage inside his father's truck. They didn't pack much -they're only going to be away for two nights- but Kurt is so impatient to get the house to himself that it seems like they've been putting bags inside the truck for hours.

Kurt stays remarkably still, though, instead of showing everyone how bouncy he's feeling. If he could, he'd be jumping all over the place, but that wouldn't be right.

When his parents are done, Finn's the first giving Kurt a hug. "Trash the house for me, alright?" his brother says jokingly.

"Finn!" Carole snaps at him.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Do I look like the kind of guy you could find wasted with a bunch of empty cans of beer around me?"

"Nah. But you could be found wasted around a bunch of feather boas," Finn teases.

"Just get out of here," Kurt pushes him away, playfully.

Then Carole gives him another tight hug, kissing him on his cheek. "Be safe, alright? I'm sure you will, but if anything happens, you phone us and we'll be here immediately."

"I'll be fine, Carole. You have fun, don't you worry about me. I'll still phone you to see how you guys are doing," Kurt assures her.

"You better," she says, kissing him again and walking towards the truck.

The last one saying good bye is his father. His dad has been very reluctant to leave Kurt alone, and he's been sending him glares every now and then ever since he agreed to go on the short trip with Carole and Finn. Kurt is sure that his father wouldn't be having second thoughts if it wasn't for Puck, but Kurt doesn't mind, because he gets to stay at home while his family is away watching vehicles fight each other… or something, and that's all that matters.

Of course, Kurt won't rub in his father's face that he got to stay home alone and that he's going to invite Puck over. They both know that Puck will be there one way or another; his father can't really expect anything less.

Burt approaches his son, once Carole and Finn are inside the car. "Listen, Kurt. You know I'm not quite happy about this."

"Dad, just please, enjoy your trip. You're going to watch a show live that you love seeing on TV. Do not worry about me."

"I worry about Puckerman," Burt mutters, grumpily. "I'm aware that even if I ask you not to bring him home, you're gonna bring him anyways."

That's definitely true. In fact, Puck's supposed to arrive soon. According to Puck, his mother didn't put up any resistance about Puck staying at Kurt's for almost the entire weekend, and since she's visiting some friends and taking Sarah with her, she even offered herself to drive Puck to Kurt's place on her way, so Kurt didn't have to pick Puck up.

He and Puck found this a bit odd, since Mrs. Puckerman has needed a bit of convincing every time Puck asks her permission to stay over at his boyfriend's place, but Kurt guesses that she's just feeling sympathetic for them. While Kurt does his best to conceal how much it bothers him not to be able to see Puck when he's with his parents, Puck surely doesn't mind showing his annoyance to his family.

Still, Kurt lifts an eyebrow at his father. "You can't forbid me to see my boyfriend, dad. You know that, ever since summer break started, I've hardly see him at all," he retorts, slightly annoyed.

Burt sighs. "I know, I know. Just… no funny business in my house."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaims, embarrassed, but faking scandalized. "Who do you think I am?"

Thankfully, his father buys his prude virginal and mortified act; his dad looks guilty for saying that.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had to say it," his father apologizes, and Kurt sighs deeply like he's utterly offended. "I don't know how much he'll be here, but you better behave because anything that happens, it's going to be his fault, and I'm going to go after him."

Kurt narrows his eyes. "His fault? So if I accidently set the house on fire while he's not even here, it's his fault?"

"Of course. Take care, son," Burt says, patting Kurt on the shoulder and Kurt lets it go because his family is leaving and he'll have the house all to himself in less than two minutes.

He stays at the entrance of the house to wave to his family as they leave, and when they disappear from his sight, Kurt gets back inside the house and takes his iPhone out of his pocket to quickly text Puck.

_My parents are gone. Where are you?_

Dear Prada, he can't wait for Puck to arrive. They haven't seen each other since last Tuesday, and Kurt can't take it anymore. He wants Puck to arrive now; Kurt wants to start right away with these two days they're going to have just for the two of them, and Kurt needs to get laid. He stopped being embarrassed about having such primitive feelings, since it's been _weeks_ since the last time he and Puck shared a bed together.

His phone vibrates; Puck replied to him instantly._ We just got in the car. I'll be there in twenty. Get yourself ready. When I get to you I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow._

Instead of being disgusted by his boyfriend's lack of manners, Kurt texts back. _You'd better._

Kurt paces around the house, checking that everything is in order even if there's no need for anything to be in order. He doesn't expect to leave his bedroom for the next two days; well, they will have to go upstairs to eat something eventually, but that's it.

The twenty minutes it takes Puck to arrive to the Hummel-Hudson residence are the longest in Kurt's life, and when he hears the doorbell, he starts falling apart. For some reason, even if they waited to be alone for weeks, knowing that he's seconds away from being with Puck for real is even more unbearable than the large amount of days they spent apart.

Kurt runs to the door, and he practically melts when he opens it to find Puck standing right in front of him with a smirk on his face and his backpack hanging on his shoulder. Kurt swoons like a teenage girl, because it's not like he didn't see Puck a couple of days ago, but seeing Puck right now is knowing that he'll be seeing him for the entire next two days.

Puck turns around and waves to his mother. Kurt notices Mrs. Puckerman's car is parked in front of his house. Kurt waves at her, too.

"I'll call you later, ma," Puck says loud enough to be heard, and she nods.

Finally Puck steps inside the house, and as soon as he does, Kurt jumps on his boyfriend, attaching their mouths together in the hungriest kiss. Puck lets out a loud moan, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him tightly.

"Hello to you too. How was your day?" Puck asks playfully, breaking the kiss.

Kurt glares at him. "Don't play with me, Puckerman," he grits between his teeth.

"Me? Why? Can't I ask my boyfriend how he's doing and stuff? Don't be so shallow, babe," Puck says, smirking. "I didn't even say hello and you want to fuck? We don't get to chat a bit or-"

Kurt clenches his jaw, annoyed. "We've been talking for the last three weeks, Puck; I'm sick of talking. I know you're fine, I'm fine, so end of chatting."

Puck snorts. "Awesome," he says with a husky voice, and immediately kisses Kurt again, almost devouring him.

Kurt feels his body burning in lust; Puck lifts him from the floor, Kurt quickly throws his legs around his boyfriend's waist, and he stops thinking straight when Puck pushes against the nearest wall and sucks the skin on his neck.

"Fuck, Puck," Kurt growls, with his back against the wall, arms around Puck's neck, holding him and grinding his hips against his boyfriend's crotch.

"Bedroom, now," Puck grunts, and Kurt nods desperately.

Puck heads towards Kurt's basement; Kurt never sets a foot back in the floor, and never having done this before, he loves it. With his arms still around Puck's neck, and his legs around Puck's waist, they don't stop kissing for a second until they reach the door of Kurt's room. Much to his displeasure, Kurt breaks the kiss.

"Put me back on the floor," he says hurriedly.

"Why? I like you here," Puck complains, nibbling the skin on the hollow of his boyfriend's neck.

Kurt moans, but tries to stay focused. "We have to go down the stairs, Puck," he explains, as he starts panting. "If we can't have sex because we fell down the stairs and got hurt, I'm going to be really angry."

"Oh, bossy Hummel. Did I tell you that's my favorite?" Puck enquires teasingly, but still keeping his arms hooked around Kurt's legs.

"Put me down."

Puck rolls his eyes, finally letting Kurt put his legs on the floor. Kurt rushes down the stairs, working on the buttons of his shirt, and that would make him feel incredible needy, if it wasn't for, when he reaches the floor and turns around to meet his boyfriend, Puck is already bare-chested with his tee laying almost on the top of the stairs.

He doesn't have time to make any witty remark about it, because Puck kisses him again, shoving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth. Kurt can't explain how, but they undress each other desperately without breaking their heated making out, and by the time Puck pushes him down onto the bed, both of them are completely naked.

Kurt can hardly think straight. Puck's on top of him, Kurt's legs are hooked around his boyfriend's hips, and all Kurt can think about or feel is the hot skin of Puck pressed all over against his body. Their erections rub against the other, and Kurt roughly runs his hands over the skin of Puck's back. After all the time Kurt spent deprived of his boyfriend's nakedness, Puck's finally there, flesh and blood, driving him insane.

The silence in the room is filled by Kurt's erratic breathing and the arousing sounds Puck lets out as he nibbles and sucks the skin of his boyfriend's neck and shoulders. Kurt's is sure that Puck is leaving plenty of hickeys on his body, but he couldn't care less.

"Puck, c'mon."

Puck runs his tongue from the hollow of Kurt's neck to his jaw, tracing a warm wet line to his lips and then kissing them softly. "Fuck, I missed your body so much."

Without having to be told, Puck stretches his arm over Kurt's nightstand, taking the lube out of the drawer. Then he leans over Kurt, kissing him lustfully. Kurt's body squirms in anticipation, knowing that these kisses are just the prelude to finally getting Puck inside him.

"Hard and fast, first, right?" Puck whispers hoarsely over Kurt's lips.

Kurt grins. Hard and fast sounds perfect since there's no way that after waiting for so long he's going to be able to last. This way they can both come in an embarrassingly short time, but after a good session of sex. "I'd love that," Kurt replies, faintly. "I prepared myself already before you arrived," he breathes out.

He's so horny that he can't even manage to feel embarrassed about having locked himself in his bathroom to stretch himself for the upcoming fuck while his parents where upstairs getting ready for their trip, thinking that Kurt was taking a shower while he really only damped his hair to not raise suspicions about the real activities that went down in his bathroom.

Puck gasps; Kurt feels Puck's cock twitching against his and he grins, achieved. Obviously that information had a good impact on his boyfriend.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" Puck enquires, kneeling between Kurt's legs. "Damn, aren't you the hottest guy on this freaking planet…"

Kurt's mouth runs dry as he watches Puck rubbing his thick, hard cock with his hand filled with lube.

"Go slow at first, okay? Just in case."

"Anything you want, babe," Puck replies, bending over Kurt for a final kiss.

**Day 247**

Everything is going smoothly for Puck. He's with his boyfriend, they have sex, cuddle, sleep, get something to eat, have sex again, shower together, watch TV, sleep some more, have sex, dinner, and then they don't have sex again since there's only so many times you can come in one day until your dick starts getting really sore, and Kurt gets sore not only for coming but also for taking Puck over and over.

And that's cool, since this isn't about have a twenty-four hour sex fest. He's finally well sexed, Kurt's well sexed, and they're having a chill time. Puck really needed that; these last three weeks away from Kurt totally sucked. Not only because of the major case of blue balls he's got, but overall, it was just really frustrating to have his boy away from him for so freaking long.

Puck lies on Kurt's bed while Kurt's upstairs making lunch –which is only fair since Puck made dinner last night– with his boyfriend's computer in his lap, checking his email and Facebook before going to the kitchen to keep Kurt company.

As usual, there's nothing interesting on Facebook, but that's cool, since he told Kurt he was coming upstairs in a minute, and this will now only take him an actual minute.

It's while playing with Kurt's browser that he finds the latest sites Kurt's visited. At first, he pays no attention, since they're related to school, but then he realizes that all of them are actually college websites… in New York. Puck frowns, studying the sites a bit that mostly give information about fashion careers, and Puck shouldn't be surprised by this. In fact, he's not surprised at all; he can't explain what he's feeling. The only thing he can think about is that Kurt is going to leave Lima eventually.

And Puck thinks that's cool. Kurt always talked about moving to New York, especially after Nationals, and if there's anyone in this shit hole of town that is meant to succeed at least in getting away from Ohio, it's Kurt. His boy's got talent, skills, great grades, and everything he could possibly need to go to New York.

But Puck hadn't really considered that until right now.

If they could hardly manage three weeks away from each other, and it wasn't like they hadn't even seen each other at all, how the hell will they be able to stay together if Kurt's so far away? Puck surely won't get any kind of scholarship to New York. Even if he raised his grades, he still has years of a terrible school on record.

Puck doesn't want to lose Kurt, but at the same time, he wouldn't want Kurt to give up the great future he could have in New York by staying in Lima with him.

"Puck, food is almost ready."

He looks up, and Kurt's standing by the door with a tender smile on his face. Puck's stomach flips. What the fuck are they going to do when school is over for real?

Puck nods, turning the computer off and jumping out of the bed. He heads upstairs, still feeling uneasy.

When he walks into the kitchen the table is already set. Kurt's standing in front of the stove, finishing some eggs and sausages, and Puck approaches him. Kurt looks to his side, looking Puck in the eye, and smiles again.

"It's almost done."

Puck hugs Kurt from behind, resting his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder. "Smells good," Puck says, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Care to get some juice from the fridge?"

"Sure."

Puck takes the drinks from the fridge as Kurt takes the food off the stove and fills their plates. They both sit at the table, and Puck stares at his food, hungry, but there's still something in his stomach that keeps making him feel upset.

"You're going to New York after graduation," Puck states straightforwardly.

Kurt smiles while pouring the juice in their glasses. "Yes. I have a very good resume and high enough grades to apply for some scholarships. I want to take fashion merchandising."

"I thought you wanted to hit Broadway."

"Well, yes, but I have to consider all my options," Kurt explains. "I can't really afford going to New York just to take auditions. I know I'm very talented, but I have to be realistic, and it could be harder than I think. Now, I love fashion, so if I get a scholarship, I'll be able to live in New York, support myself, and in the meantime I can always try out for Broadway. If something big comes up, I'll drop college for Broadway, and if Broadway doesn't happen, I'll still have my career."

Puck nods, understanding. "Like a back up plan."

Kurt tilts his head, taking a bite of his eggs. "You could call it that. I just don't want to try for something and end up empty handed."

Kurt's right, as usual, and it doesn't surprise Puck, since he's aware that his boyfriend is really smart. Puck would be the kind of guy that would jump into something not really considering the risks, and Kurt is really considering everything.

Well, not everything. Kurt's not considering them, but that's cool, right?

"You're not eating," Kurt points out. "Is food okay? It tastes good to-"

"What about us?" Puck blurts out.

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "What about us?"

Fuck. Puck shouldn't be saying stupid shit that could compromise Kurt's awesome future, but he can't help it. Puck's head is suddenly a mess. What's he going to do without Kurt? Aside from his family, Kurt's everything he has, and all Puck wants to have.

And that sucks, because he pushes everything and everyone away, content being with Kurt, but if Kurt's not there anymore…

"I mean, these last few weeks sucked for both of us. How are we going to manage to get by if I'm here and you're in New York?"

Kurt stares at him for several seconds and then he smiles. "Puck, graduation is still a year away."

"You plan to dump me sometime this year?"

Kurt's face falls; Puck knows he fucked up, but he's still anxious, so he doesn't really mind if he made Kurt mad. "No, I don't plan to, Puck, but why should we worry about something that's so far from now?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I worry, but from what I see, everything indicates that you're going to be in New York and I'm going to stay in this shit town, alone, like the freaking Lima Loser I am," Puck states, pissed off.

God, he's such a fucking loser... He's never felt like such a loser until now; now that his boyfriend has so much to go for while he has nothing, like the damn Lima Loser he is.

"Puck," Kurt says quietly, looking upset.

"Sorry, it's not your fault, babe. I'm mad at myself."

"You're not a loser."

Puck lets out an icy laugh. "Really? It sure seems like I am. You're going away, and that's freaking great. I wouldn't want you to end up stuck here in this shit town, but me…"

Man, Puck's going insane. They were having such a great weekend. Couldn't he keep out of Kurt's internet browser? And Lord, Kurt's going to be alone in New York, either studying fashion or going to Broadway; both places where most of the male population is gay and… Puck looks up, meeting Kurt's sympathetic eyes.

"There's no freaking way I'm letting you go alone to New York," Puck states gravely.

"What? You can't ask me not to go," Kurt retorts, very much aggravated.

"I'm not saying that! I'd never stop you from moving to New York. It's _New York_, babe. I'm saying that there's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone. I'm coming with you."

And he's totally inviting himself, but damn, Kurt all by himself among a bunch of fashion students or Broadway performers? Kurt would be like one of those deer they show on the Animal Planet, waiting to get eaten by a pride of lions!

Kurt gapes at him, but Puck can see that in his boyfriend's astonished face that there's a small smile curving up in his lips, so Puck figured this out right.

"So yeah, I surely won't get a scholarship, but I can always go and find some job, waiting tables, or any shit that could help me to pay rent for some cheap apartment in the Bronx or something, but I could still be close to you."

Kurt's smiling widely right now, and Puck starts feeling positive. It actually sounds like a really good idea. He's never really given much consideration to his future, but now the future actually sounds pretty cool. He wants to be a rockstar, but if he's honest with himself, that's not going to happen within the next year, and New York could be a good place to start heading his life in that direction.

Puck doesn't really want to be the guy dragging Kurt into loserdom, but if he goes to New York, he could actually achieve something. Maybe nothing big, but anything would be better than what he could achieve here in Lima.

Puck wouldn't have to fall behind while Kurt moves ahead so much. He's sure that he'll never get to be as successful as Kurt could and probably will get, but… man, Puck always dreamed about becoming a freaking rockstar. It probably won't be easy to get there, but surely he'll have more chances to become something in New York than in Lima.

And that way, he and Kurt could move forward together.

Kurt seems at a loss for words, but his eyebrows are lifted like he's surprised, and he's still smiling, so Puck takes it that he's surprised in a totally good way.

"You'd really do that?" Kurt whispers, almost awed.

Puck nods. "If you want. Maybe you don't want me around," he says, realizing that yeah, what if Kurt doesn't want him anywhere around? He'll be in freaking New York! And-

"I'd love to have you there!" Kurt exclaims, and his voice sounds higher than it has ever sounded, interrupting Puck's suddenly inner freak out. "Oh, my, this is so amazing! I swear I've thought about this so much, but I thought that if I suggested you to move with me I'd be asking for too much. Like, of course anyone would like New York better than staying in this cow town, but maybe you wouldn't want to come with _me_," he ends, his last words at a whisper.

Kurt looks away, completely flushed red. Puck doesn't get why Kurt thought about something so stupid. After all they've been through, he actually thought that Puck would turn him down? Puck would have instantly tagged along!

"Babe, how could I not want to move with you?" Puck asks, holding Kurt's hand over the table. Kurt grins brightly. "I mean, how could I let you alone among so many guys? Either in fashion or on Broadway, both are, like, _the_ gathering places for gay guys. They would eat you up as soon as you set foot there; I can't have that."

Kurt's face darkness; he's not smiling anymore, and once again Puck is sure that he said something he shouldn't.

"So it's not that you want to be with me, it's just that you don't want other guys around me," Kurt states, bitterly.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Babe, you don't know how hot you are. Really, you spend hours in front of the mirror. How can you not notice that?"

"You need to stop thinking that the whole freaking world wants to have me, Puck!"

"Duh, of course they would! And they're New York dudes. You'd be almost a country bumpkin over there! Who knows how many tricks they could play on you?"

"What? Me? A country bumpkin? You're really doing your best to piss me off, Puckerman."

"Sorry, but you were born and raised in this fucking small town. Whether you like it or not, you don't know how city people work," Puck retorts, aggravated as well. He's got a damn right point; Kurt should see that.

Kurt folds his arms over his chest. "You were born and raised in this cow town too, _country bumpkin_. How are you going to protect me from the evil, scary claws of New York gay men?"

Puck snorts, scornfully. "Babe, please. I'm a stud; I know all the street codes. While you grew up busy filling your wardrobe with pretty clothes, I was kicking asses in a fight club."

Kurt glares at him, unimpressed. "Only you… While most people associate gay men with effeminate fairies, only in your twisted head are gay men a sort of Harlem street gang waiting in some dark corner for the first country bumpkin to walk by so they can take advantage. I have to admit that you have a very funny impression of homosexual people, and I would laugh about this, if I wasn't so mad at you."

"It's not about gay guys, Kurt," Puck

Kurt clenches his jaw. "Listen, Puck. I know we have a very atypical relationship. Yes, somehow we work alright together; I get what I want from you, using a lot of reverse psychology or by challenging your badassness-"

Puck opens his eyes widely, stunned. "What? You totally don't. I do what I want."

"And you get what you want from me," Kurt continues speaking, completely ignoring Puck's words. "Using sex and a lot of projection psychology."

"I don't even know what that is!"

Kurt sighs tiredly. "It means that you constantly ascribe your desires, emotions, thoughts, or anything else that goes through your twisted head to me, just to deny to yourself that you're the one wanting, or thinking, or feeling something," he explains harshly, and Puck frowns; what the hell is he talking about? "An example would be, it's not like _you_ want to have sex with me for a third, or even fourth time in the day –of course you don't, since you're not needy like that. It's that _I_ want it so badly that you wouldn't deny that to me, right?"

Oh. That. Puck looks away, scratching the back of his head. He really doesn't do that… he never does that. Ever.

"And I don't care, because even if we obviously have a huge communication problem here, one way or another, we both get what we want without having to admit to each other what we actually want. After all, I do want to have sex, and so do you, so we have sex and everyone's happy."

"Er… your point?" Puck enquires casually, trying to get out of this accusation. Not because he knows that Kurt's right –since Kurt's totally not right at all– but because his boyfriend is beating about the bush, and Puck still doesn't have a clue what Kurt's so mad about.

"My point? I don't want you to move with me to New York just because you want to scare men away from me. I get that you're a jealous and possessive psycho-"

"I'm not a psycho."

"-and that you have this ridiculous idea that every man that sets his gaze upon me will be immediately captivated by my supposed hotness. I understand all that, but I certainly don't that to be the only reason why you'd move to New York with me."

Kurt looks seriously pissed off, and man, Puck's pissed as well.

"You just were all thrilled about moving together!"

"Yes, I was, but this is something big, Puck. This time, I won't accept any dumb ulterior motive from you to conceal your true desires regarding me, or our relationship. If your stupid jealously is just the excuse you're using to covertly admit that you want to move to New York just to be with me, then you'd better reconsider your intentions and rephrase your words."

Puck groans, frustrated. "I don't get you! What do you want from me?"

Kurt rubs his hands over his face, like he can't deal with Puck's idiocy. "Just admit that you want to move to New York to be with me! If the only reason you have to move with me is to protect me from the scary city people, then forget it. I need to know that if we're taking such a huge step _together_, it's because I have something to do with your decision, and not your stupid jealously or possessiveness."

Man, why does Kurt have to make everything so damn hard? They were doing just great.

"Isn't it the same? If I didn't want you, I wouldn't give a damn if the whole pride parade was marching after you!"

"Say it, Puckerman," Kurt grits between his teeth.

"Fine! I want to be with you, okay? I'm a freaking clingy loser that can't deal with the fact that his boyfriend is going to be miles away," Puck states, sick of it, and wishing the ground beneath him would just break open and swallow him whole. "I don't want you staying in this shit town 'cos of me, so I'd better go with you wherever you're going! Happy now? God, just kill me now…"

Puck buries his face in his hands, because seriously, he couldn't be any more pathetic. He really touched the bottom of lameness, and what's worse, he did it in public. Not like Kurt's a crowd of people, but damn, Kurt's vision of him is what matters the most, and now he's been exposed as a clingy and needy lame dude. So not cool…

Yet, before he could say or do anything else, Kurt squeaks loudly, and the next thing Puck knows Kurt's there, straddling Puck's lap and kissing him hard on the lips. Taking this as a totally good sign, Puck throws his arms around his boyfriend, pressing him tighter against his body and shoving his tongue inside Kurt's mouth.

After a short session of a very luscious making out, Kurt breaks the kiss, meeting Puck's gaze. Kurt looks as happy as ever, and if Puck has to quit his badassness for a moment to get Kurt like that, Puck guesses he can deal with that.

"Are we really doing this together?" Kurt asks quietly, biting his lower lip.

Puck grins. "Of course, babe. We're far too awesome for this shit town. We totally need to bail out," he says, pecking Kurt's lips. "And I'm still kicking the guts of the first fashion designer that dares to touch your ass."

Kurt laughs gracefully. "I guess that's fine by me."

"Our food is cold," Puck points out. "And I'm kind of hungry."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "It's your fault, you know? But I'll put it in the microwave."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **I'm sorry for the delay! I've got a new job that drives me insane, plus a terrible cold. I actually wrote this in one night –Saturday- leaving my beta almost no time to work on it like to be posted yesterday. Sorry for that!

**AN2: **Job that drives me insane? Yeah, reason why I couldn't reply messages. I'm totally doing it right now.

**AN3: **We're super close to the end! Enjoy!

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Day 382**

Kurt reads Puck's English essay quickly, doing his best not to miss anything. He's supposed to be back home in twenty minutes to go to the shop with his father to work on the inventory. His father's never been good with that.

Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah were going to be away most of the day, though, so they couldn't really pass up the chance. Kurt dropped by his boyfriend's house before noon, and –among other things– he was supposed to check the English essay that Puck has to turn in next Monday, but they stayed in bed longer than they were supposed to.

Puck's actually still in bed, naked, but thankfully under the blankets and staying silent to not to distract Kurt from his reading. Kurt on the other hand, is already decent and looking like he didn't spend the last two hours having sex and snuggling with his boyfriend. He's also sitting at Puck's desk, a safe distance from temptation, reading what Puck wrote for English, and so far, it's quite good, but that doesn't surprise Kurt at all. After tutoring Puck for months, he's aware that his boyfriend can actually be really smart when he wants to.

Kurt checks his pocket watch, and he's almost on time. He's almost done with Puck's paper, so if he leaves in the next five minutes, he'll get back home almost on time.

"Babe?" Puck calls out, breaking the silence.

"Hum?"

"How do you know you love me?"

Dear Gaga, he's only one paragraph from finishing. He doesn't really have time for this right now. "If you're in need of an ego boost, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm kind of busy right now."

"I'm not in any need. The way you moaned my name while we fucked got my ego pretty high," Puck replies coolly.

Kurt is so used to this kind of comment coming out from his boyfriend's mouth that his face has stopped twitching in disgust when he hears Puck's inelegant speech. "Then what is it?"

"I just asked: how do you know you love me?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, and finally turns around to face his boyfriend, who remains lazily laying in the bed. Puck stares at him expectantly and Kurt frowns. "Are you doubting my feelings for you?"

"No way. You're all smitten with me," Puck states, like Kurt's an idiot.

Kurt blinks. "Then I have to say, I'm not following you," he says honestly, because it seems like Puck is doing nothing but continuing to captive Kurt with his courageous fight against logic.

Puck sighs tiredly. "Like, how do you know it's love?"

"How do I know? I think I'm pretty sure about my feelings for you, Puck," Kurt retorts, slightly irritated. Damn if he didn't suffer because of his love for Puck; even if they've been doing remarkably well ever since they got together, before they did, Kurt spent days and days in constant sorrow for loving Puck.

Puck questioning his love for him happens to be a little offensive to Kurt.

"But, when you had that crush on Finn-"

"That wasn't love," Kurt blushes, mortified. "I told you it was a stupid thing. After all we've been through, why are you bringing that up again? I thought we were done with the Finn thing long ago."

Puck sits up straight in the bed. "But you thought it was real love back then. It turns out that it wasn't, and that's why I'm asking now. How do you know it's love, what you feel for me? I mean, maybe sometime later you'll meet someone else, and you'll realize that this wasn't love, like with Finn."

Kurt sighs. "Are you, yet again, thinking I'm going to dump you for someone else?"

Puck groans like he's frustrated, and honestly, Kurt's the one getting really frustrated. "No. I know you're not leaving me," he states, and well, Kurt's sort of glad to hear that finally Puck understood that. "I'm just asking how you can tell that you love me."

Kurt glares at his boyfriend, and notices that Puck is not distressed; he's not angry, or paranoid. In fact, his boyfriend looks pretty much okay, so Kurt assumes that Puck's not throwing another extremely weird tantrum that portrays his challenging logic. Since this doesn't seem to be something that they'll end up arguing over for long, Kurt decides to answer Puck's question.

"Well, I know that my feelings for you are real. The ridiculous thing that happened with Finn was never genuine. I liked the guy I wanted him to be, but not who he actually was; I was only charmed by my own imagination and not by Finn himself. With you, though… I got to know you. We were friends at first, I spent time with you, we shared a lot of things, and I ended up growing feelings for you. I never made any kind of ideal version of you in my head; I fell for who you were and are."

He finds it a little weird having to say this to Puck. Talking about feelings with Puck is never easy, but at least Kurt is the one doing the talking. Puck's ten times worse at expressing his feelings, and Kurt's much better with words.

Puck gives him a long stare, narrowing his eyes at him. "That doesn't really say it's love," he says, sounding more confused.

Kurt sighs, tiredly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Puck shrugs. "I don't know. I get it's real and blah, but… how? How can you tell it's much more than a crush or something? I mean, you could find me super hot, so much so that you believe it's love when it's not; it's just that I'm really irresistible."

"Puck, I'm pretty sure that love is much more than finding someone hot."

"Hopefully. It'd be shallow of you to love me just 'cos I'm a stud," Puck says, and Kurt glares at him, unamused. "But that's what I'm asking. What's love? You're super in love with me, so I figured you could tell me."

This is a particularly odd question, and what's even odder is that Puck is the one asking. Kurt has never really thought about it very much, but Puck looks curious, so he does his best to come up with an answer that is Puck-friendly. Kurt's aware that his boyfriend's emotional capability is almost equal to the chair he's sitting on; so if Kurt has to do the difficult task of explaining feelings to Puck, he hopes the boy at least gets the main idea.

"Why are you asking?" Kurt enquires, suddenly curious.

Puck shrugs again. "I just wanna know."

Kurt nods softly, thinking carefully on what he's about to say. He's never really tried to explain love to anyone before, including himself. It's not something you can explain, or look up in the dictionary; love is _love_. You can, maybe, find the reason that you love someone, but those are the reasons you grow such feelings and not the explanation of the feeling itself.

"I guess… it's real love when you put your loved one before yourself. Being selfless," Kurt says, quietly. "To look out for that other person's best interests, even if that means getting yourself hurt."

He bites his lips, remembering all the painful days when he pushed Puck away. It was seriously hurtful for Kurt, being in love with Puck and having to stay away from him. Today, Kurt can see that staying away from Puck was ridiculous, but back then, the only thing Kurt thought was that he was bad for Puck, and that hurt a lot.

"Oh! Like the time I almost refused to get a blowjob from you at school?" Puck enquires, suddenly enthusiastic.

"What?"

"Remember? The first time you blew me. Really, I almost turned it down, since you were kneeling in a public restroom and I knew how bitchy you are with your clothing. That's putting you first, right?"

Kurt blinks. Is Puck serious? "Are you actually comparing love to receiving oral sex?"

"Not receiving; rejecting. Rejecting being the key word in here. You said love's putting the other person before yourself. Yeah, in the end you sucked my cock, but do you know how badly I wanted you to suck me and I still told you not to 'cos you were going to ruin your clothes? What the hell was wrong with me?" Puck asks rhetorically, and looking almost exasperated with himself. Kurt can't believe it. "Still, for some stupid reason, I put your clothes before my so wanted blow job."

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest, aggravated. "I don't think that rejecting a blow job qualifies as a proof of love, if that's what you're implying."

Puck grimaces, upset. Then his eyes lights up. "Oh! How about the time I got myself beaten up by Karofsky? I could have gotten my ass back in juvie, but I pushed Karofsky anyways so he would stop bothering you. That's really being selfless, or something, right?"

Kurt tilts his head to his side, considering Puck's point. "I wouldn't know. Later, I found out that you happen to be a quite possessive and jealous guy. Since you found out that, apparently, Karofsky had some feelings for me," for the love of Dior, a chill runs down his spine as he thinks about that. "I'm not sure if you got him expelled because you cared about me, or because he was messing with something that, as you often say, belongs to you."

Puck scowls. "It's the same thing, I told you already! If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't give a damn if some douche wanted to tap your ass."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and proceeds to finish reading Puck essay, since he's just one paragraph away from finishing it. Yet, his boyfriend continues. "Okay, selfless and shit. Got that. What else?"

"What else?"

Kurt has to say something more? Puck nods, eagerly, clapping his hands together. "Yeah, tell me more about this love thing."

Kurt frowns. "Are you alright? Why are you asking me this right now, Puck?"

"I'm trying to get this thing right, and I think that so far I'm nailing it, 'cos I'm awesome like that. So tell me more. What else means you love me?"

Kurt stays still for a few seconds, but he actually starts thinking more about what he believes love is for him. Or at least what he feels by being in love with Puck; after all, Kurt really believes he's been in love just once, which doesn't leave him much room to compare his feelings for Puck with anything else.

He smiles slightly as he considers several aspects of their relationship inside his head. Kurt smiles as he thinks about how he can never stop thinking about Puck. Not in an obsessive way, of course.

"I guess that, it's also when you always have that other person on your mind."

"Oh! Like picturing sexy times together? I do that all freaking time with you," Puck replies, smirking.

"Do you have to reduce everything I say to sex?" Kurt enquires, annoyed. He's really trying to explain the depth of love and Puck keeps on playing down everything he says. "And actually, that's more like a crush. When you have a crush on someone, you find yourself only daydreaming about you and that other person together, and how cute and nice that would be, or how gorgeous, funny, or sexy your beloved one is, and things like that."

Puck seems confused again. "Then what is it?"

Kurt sighs; this is going to be difficult. "I meant sharing something with the person you have feelings for. It's when you're doing something not related at all with romance or sex, and you still wish your loved one was there with you to share that moment with you. Romance or sex is not involved; it goes to a higher level. It's easy to want someone because you're attracted to them, but not everyone wants to keep people around once they've consummated their lust. This is about wanting your loved one around you, and making that person part of your regular life; to wish that person was there with you to enjoy something together other than sex or fooling around."

This time Puck frowns, looking like he's thinking hard. He hums and bites his nails. "How about… like the other day, remember, I texted you that I was in the mall with my sis, and we went to the smoothie house? And that the smoothie machine got stuck and then BAM! All the smoothie came out, covering the clerks head to toe! Man, I wished you were there! You would have totally cracked up!"

Kurt does remember. The text was something like _OMFG! LOOOL, AT THE MALL. SMOOTHIE MACHINE EXPLODED OVER THE CLERKS. THERE'S SMOOTHIE OVER EVERYONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS!"_

"I think I would have felt bad for those guys if I was there."

"You're no fun, Hummel."

"Actually, I've been slushied way too many times, so I know that getting covered with–"

Puck chuckles, frustrated. "Man, I totally got it! Remember that time that I went with the guys to Burger King, and Finn and I tried to see who could eat more triple stackers?" Puck enquires, completely excited, and Kurt twitches his face in disgust; sadly, he remembers that day, or rather, that night, very well. "Six freaking triple stackers! You should've seen Finn's face; he hardly finished the fourth burger, and I so beat his ass! I totally wanted you there; you would have been so proud of me."

Kurt quirks his eyebrow, unimpressed. "I may have missed the moment when you swallowed six disgusting and greasy burgers, but I certainly was there to see them all coming back up from your stomach. Eating all that junk food and then vomiting it was surely one of the highest moments in your life, and you can't imagine how fortunate I felt to be a part of, at least, half of your splendid achievement."

His nose crinkle as the memory of Puck, knelt down in front of his toilet, throwing up for what seemed like ages. It was definitely the worst night they spent together. During summer break, they got to see each other more after his father and Carole went back to work, but they still couldn't see each other every day… and Puck had the bright idea of ingesting an insane amount of junk food the very same day that they were spending the night together.

When Kurt picked Puck up, he was already looking sick, and Kurt wanted to kill his boyfriend when he heard about his ridiculous 'heroic' deed. Of course, Puck got sicker as the day went by, and around midnight the throwing up fest started.

Thankfully, Puck reached Kurt's bathroom in time.

In spite of thinking that Puck had it coming, Kurt stood by his boyfriend the whole time. No matter how mad Kurt was with Puck, he still didn't like to see Puck ill like that, so Kurt stoically dealt with his own nausea. He rubbed Puck's back the entire time he spent throwing up, helped him to clean his mouth afterwards, and assisted Puck in showering away the sweat he'd excreted, since Puck could barely stand up.

In the end, their night was ruined. Puck almost passed out on Kurt's bed, while Kurt stayed awake most of the night, babysitting his ill boyfriend.

After that night, though, Kurt did develop a brand new appreciation for Puck's almost shaved head. He thanked the God he doesn't believe in for Puck's peculiar hairstyle because, somehow, Puck didn't stain anything with his stomach fluids, but Kurt is sure that if Puck had long hair, he would have had to wash vomit out of _something_, and he doesn't think he could have managed that.

"There!" Kurt exclaims, realizing yet another thing to explain love. "That's true love: sacrifice. Doing things that under any other circumstance you wouldn't if it wasn't for you having the deepest feelings for someone else."

Puck gapes, almost scandalized. "I was sick! I would have stuck with you if you were throwing up your guts!"

"Oh, please, Puck. I'm far from developing OCD, but I can't stand dirty and messy stuff. Do you think I would have stayed in a bathroom, pampering someone who's throwing up, if it wasn't you? I still can't believe I did such a thing. I wouldn't have done that for anyone else, since the mere thought of being near other people's vomit makes me literally sick."

"Aw, you want an award for being so _sacrificial_? I make a lot of sacrifices here too," Puck states, pulling a wry face.

"Is that so? How?" Kurt asks, skeptical.

"Well, I eat all the healthy shit you cook."

Kurt bites his lower lip, shaking his head in disbelief. "Half of the time you don't even realize when food's organic, and even when you do, surely your displeasure doesn't stop you from eating what I cook!"

"'Cos I can't! Some stuff is good, I admit, but Kurt, no matter how healthy Brussels sprouts are, they are freaking disgusting!"

Kurt gapes at his boyfriend. He thought Puck liked his Brussels sprouts gratin! Puck actually said so! Dear Gaga, Kurt actually feels hurt about this.

"You said you liked it."

"Duh, you were all damn happy about your new recipe, I couldn't just tell you that Brussels sprouts are disgusting. Oh, and new flash? I don't care what vegans say, carob is not the new freaking chocolate! I sacrifice a lot here! I have a Tupper ware container filled with those ugly carob cookies you made, and I could easily throw them away and tell you 'yum! I ate them all', but I'm a freaking idiot. I tried to do that, but then I felt guilty, so I'm eating them all even if they really taste like wood."

That actually felt like a slap in his face. Kurt put a lot of effort, and even love, into making those cookies, and maybe carob is not as tasty as chocolate, but he was actually happy when Puck said they were good. Kurt even made fun of him for being such a whiny guy about health food, but always ending up liking it… So Puck never liked them at all?

Kurt clenches his jaw, highly offended. "You could have told me. I wasn't going to be upset for your lack of appreciation to my healthy food. It wouldn't have surprised me to receive such feedback from a guy who devoured six triple stacks burgers in one go."

Puck snorts. "Please, you're offended right now. And see? I didn't even plan to tell you that, for every carob cookie I eat, I have to drink a whole mug of coffee to get rid of the bad taste."

"Clearly it doesn't bother you to let me know about it right now."

"Duh, I'm trying to point out that I make sacrifices as well," Puck retorts, and deep inside, Kurt's heart grows a little warm.

It does let Kurt down that Puck doesn't like most of the food he cooks; yet, Puck never said a thing, in order not to hurt Kurt's feelings. It's definitely a sweet gesture, and coming from Puck, a guy who never deprives himself of letting people know when he doesn't cherish something, that gesture seems even sweeter.

"So sacrifices, checked," Puck says, breaking Kurt's train of thoughts. "What's next?"

"Next?"

"Yeah; the love thing."

Kurt gives his boyfriend a long quizzical stare. Seriously, what is Puck trying to do by having this conversation? Something inside Kurt's chest starts tightening up; he can't tell exactly what is it, but it's about now that he really realizes he's talking about love _with Puck._

He can't blame himself for not noticing before about the potential seriousness of this conversation. This is Puck: he doesn't talk about feelings, he doesn't give much attention to deep feelings, and he never has profound thoughts about anything. Kurt accepted long ago that the word love, as well as being in love, could be something foreign to Puck.

But now…

"Earth to Kurt."

Kurt blinks. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"Yeah, I saw. So tell me more."

Kurt can feel his hands getting cold and sweaty, but he forbids himself to show how anxious he's starting to feel. Instead, he thinks about more aspects of their relationship that Kurt considers to means love, at least for him. It's easier to think about that, than to wonder what's going through Puck's head.

His gaze falls upon his Chicago Bears sweat shirt that Puck got for him, to watch games together. Even if the Puckermans are not related to anyone from Illinois, the Bears are Puck's favorite football team. He claims that they're the best team of all time, and gave Kurt a series of statistics that he couldn't really understand, but that was okay. They usually play Rock-Paper-Scissors to choose who picks what to watch on TV, except for the times when the Bears have a match. Kurt knows how much Puck likes that team, so they watch it together. He doesn't mind too much, though, since it's almost amusing how excited Puck gets.

"It's also growing fond of things you don't even like," Kurt says, trying not to smile. "Being interested in things you don't actually care about, yet you care anyways since you know those things are important for the one you have feelings for. It's because it's important to them that it ends up being important to you."

Puck nods quietly. "You mean like… when I see some stores are having sales? I always let you know, and believe me, I couldn't care less about that."

Deep inside, Kurt starts hyperventilating. He has no other option than nodding, because that's exactly Kurt's point, but does that means that, yes, what Puck does every time he texts Kurt saying that Gap or H&M is having sales is a sign of real love?

Of course, it's something rather trivial, but is Puck somehow implying that he's in love with him?

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt replies softly.

Much to his surprise, Puck doesn't seem put off by the supposed confirmation of love. He actually grins, like he's proud, and Kurt doesn't know what to think anymore.

"I'm super cool, huh? Something else? I'm totally rocking this thing, babe," Puck states, and Kurt lets out a faint laugh, because even if he's trying to fight the urge to demand that Puck tell him already if he's trying to say that he's in love, Kurt can't manage to do it.

Kurt glares at Puck, exasperated yet endeared by his behavior. It's probable Puck doesn't realize that, by giving examples of the aspects that Kurt thinks mean real love, Puck could be admitting he's in love. This could just be Puck trying to prove Kurt wrong, or trying to show he can do everything, as usual.

He used to hate Puck's immense ego, his ridiculous stubbornness, his arrogance, and smugness, but somehow, in good measure, Kurt actually adores those aspects now.

"I would say that you really love someone when you find their flaws to be as lovable as their virtues; when the things you should be hating the most in that person are actually the things you like the most."

Puck clicks his fingers. "Got it! Man, I would totally hate you for spending so much on your grooming, but I kind of like to watch you doing all your cream stuff at night."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "You do?"

"It's super lame, I know," Puck admits, looking away like he's terribly embarrassed. "I pretend I watch TV while you do that so you won't think I'm a perv or something. But you look so into it, it's like... relaxing or something, to watch you so absorbed in rubbing your face."

Kurt remembers the first time Puck stayed the night at his place, that he kept on asking what every cream and lotion Kurt applied on his face were for. Giving it a second thought, Kurt can recall that Puck actually stopped watching TV to sit by his side and stare at him doing his nightly facial routine. Kurt just assumed Puck was being nosy.

Both of them jump as Kurt's iPhone starts ringing, and Kurt hurries to answer the call, just to prevent himself from being overwhelmed by this conversation. When he gets his phone, he sees it's his father calling and he realizes that he was late before he even started talking about love with Puck.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Kurt hurries to say as soon as he answers the call.

"Kurt, I'm waiting for you here. You were supposed to be back home twenty minutes ago."

For the love of Dior, why does he have to go right now? Kurt needs to know if Puck is implying what he thinks Puck's implying. It's stupid; Kurt is aware that no matter how good they are together, or how much Kurt loves Puck, Puck wouldn't fall in love with him.

Puck said that several times. It's not Kurt's fault, it's just that Puck doesn't get those kind of feelings for anyone; he's a stud, a badass. And while Puck is very caring, overly protective, and extremely jealous, that doesn't mean he's in love. At least, Kurt never thought so, since the idea of Puck really loving him is all kinds of bizarre.

"I lost track of time, dad. I'm really sorry."

Burt sighs on the other end of the line. "Listen, I really don't want to ruin your Saturday, alright? But I need to do those inventories and you know I'm terrible with that. I wouldn't ask you for this if I could do it on my own."

Kurt swallows hard. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm heading home right now, okay?"

"I'll wait for you. Bye, kid."

Kurt hangs up, and maybe leaving right now is the wisest thing he can do. He needs time to think about this, and then he can confront Puck later. His thoughts are all over the place right now, and the prospect of being Puck's object of love it's too much to handle. There's nothing that Kurt could want more than Puck returning his feelings, but he had accepted the fact that Puck was never going to love him; he got to the point of being completely fine with it, because in the end, they're together, they're good, and, loving him or not, Puck still wants to be with him.

But now Kurt is desperate for Puck's love, and that might lead Kurt to say or do something stupid. They're doing so well right now… Kurt doesn't want to compromise what they have, so he'd better leave now, think quietly about what they've said, and then ask the right questions.

"It sucks you have to leave," Puck says, gloomily. "My mom won't be back with my sister at least until four."

Kurt pouts, faking desire to stay while he actually wants to be alone to process the whole conversation in peace. "My dad really needs my help. Tomorrow the shop is closed, and he needs these inventories by Monday."

He picks up Puck's essay, and reads only the last line just to make sure that Puck didn't finish his paper with something like _'and that's how it is_.' Puck tends to conclude his papers that way when he gets bored or tired of writing. Fortunately, he decided to end this essay the proper way.

"This is good," Kurt announces, leaving the paper on the desk and standing to pick up his jacket. "I couldn't read it all, but I went over most of it and it's good."

"Mediocre good, right? I don't want people to start thinking I'm some kind of nerd for getting so many Bs. It already looks bad that I'm always doing homework," Puck tells him, sounding worried. "If it's too good, tell me so I can add some shit on it to tone it down."

Kurt chuckles. "It's definitely a B, but don't change anything on it," he says, putting his jacket on and picking up his bag. "I'm going now, alright? You stay in bed."

"'Kay. Call me."

Kurt smiles, approaching his boyfriend to kiss him good bye. "I will."

He leaves Puck's room in a cool fashion, but once he's out of his boyfriend's sight, Kurt hurries down the stairs and walks out of the Puckermans' house. His legs tremble, and he has to take a deep breath in order to calm himself down.

He gets in his car as he tries to think rationally. They've been hanging out together for over a year, they started fooling around nine months ago, and they've been officially boyfriends for the last eight of those months. Puck has declared that he does care for Kurt, but said he didn't love him, and that was enough for Kurt.

There's no reason why Puck should suddenly fall in love with him right now.

As Kurt drives to his house, he goes over the whole conversation in his head. It was pretty much meaningless. Kurt really tried to explain what he believes real love is to Puck, but Puck did nothing but joke.

Puck did give him a silly personal example to every argument that Kurt offered about real love, but it wasn't serious. Rejecting a blow job is not real love; neither is wishing your boyfriend was there to watch you eat six humongous burgers, or to witness a bunch of clerks getting covered in cold, colored beverage. Puck was only being his regular possessive, jealous, psycho self about Karofsky, so Kurt dismisses that point, even if he has to accept that Puck was kind of sweet about not telling him that he hated the Brussels sprouts gratin and his carob cookies in order not to hurt his feelings.

Kurt never thought about it, but Puck is actually being attentive when he texts him every time he sees a clothing store offering sales.

"Puck was just trying to prove he could do everything, as usual," Kurt whispers, considering that he's losing his mind, now even talking out loud to himself.

It's not a big deal. Kurt got by for the last eight months without Puck's romantic love; he didn't even need it. They are fine the way they are, so Kurt can't let himself get desperate for Puck to love him now for real. It's not necessary. Kurt always felt cared for, and sometimes even loved, since Puck makes him feel so special that Kurt tends to forget Puck is not really in love with him. And if Kurt gets to forget about that, it's because there's nothing he's actually missing from Puck.

After all, love is pretty particular for each person. Every single person is going to feel and express love in a different way. Kurt is a very romantic guy who falls in a hard and deep way, and even if he doesn't like corny and tacky gestures of affection, he's all for thoughtful expressions of love.

Puck, however… well, he's just Puck.

Kurt does his best to play it cool, but he realizes he can't. What if all the things that Puck said to him are actually his ways to express love? Most of them sounded ridiculous and even crude, but Puck is the guy who took Kurt to the place they almost got killed in a car crash to celebrate their month anniversary of said car accident.

Puck is not the kind of guy who would get up extra early and prepare Kurt breakfast in bed, present to him his favorite meal with a red rose and a bottle of champagne (even if they are underage, Puck could totally get alcohol somehow), kiss Kurt awake, and then declare his love. Puck would never run him a bath with scented candles and rose petals, get in together, and after a cozy warm bath say those three words. Puck is never going to hire a skywriter to spell his feelings for him on high, just like he would never take Kurt to the beach to walk together on the shore, holding his hand while watching the sunset and proclaiming his love to a backdrop of the beautiful sight. Of course, that last one is very unlikely to happen, since there are no beaches near Lima, but even if it was, Puck still would never do it anyways.

Kurt wouldn't want Puck to be the guy who did that either; he's actually fallen for Puck's bluntness and his unsophisticated ways. He wouldn't want Puck to be any different than he is.

And while most would think that it's ridiculous to equate almost rejecting a blow job with love, coming from someone like Puck, who's a sex shark, that's actually something big. Just like it's big that Puck, a very self-centered person, actually lied a little about Kurt's food to not hurt his feelings. Puck even ate all that food he hated, pretending to love it just to keep Kurt happy.

Even if Kurt thinks Puck eating six triple stackers was ridiculous, it was obviously something huge for Puck, and he wanted Kurt to be there to share his exploit with him, just like he wanted Kurt to be there when the smoothie machine broke, to supposedly laugh together. Puck even secretly watched him during his nightly moisturizing routines, every night they spent together.

Kurt gasps, and grips the wheel harder to stop from shaking.

Does Puck really love him? Strike that; has Puck been in love with him all this time? All the stuff Puck listed are not things he started doing just days ago. All those things have been happening for a while.

He curses as he realizes he's only two blocks away from his house. Kurt speeds up to get there right away, and when he finally arrives, he parks his SUV in front of his house and lets out a shaky breath.

Did Puck just declare his love to him? Puck was only trying to figure out what love was, and while Kurt is surprised by Puck's supposed love for him, it wouldn't surprise Kurt if Puck was in love with him and never knew. After all, it took Puck almost four months of kissing, having sex, and being a boyfriend of a boy to stop considering himself as straight. Puck also struggles a lot to accept that he's as human as everybody else, and that he can have sensitive feelings every now and then. So, even if Puck knew he was -supposedly- in love with Kurt, it's very likely that Puck would never admit it out loud, in order to maintain his badass reputation.

A knock on his window makes Kurt jump. He puts his hand to his chest to prevent his heart coming out of it from the sudden fright, and when he looks to his side he finds his father staring at him, concerned.

Kurt gets out of the car, still panting.

"You okay, Kurt?"

"You scared me, dad," he replies as they walk towards the house, side-by-side.

"Well, sorry about that, but I heard you parking your car and never coming in, so I obviously got worried. Are you alright?"

The truth is that, no, Kurt's not alright. He's not sure if his beloved boyfriend returns his feelings, and the uncertainty is killing him. It's more probable that Puck was only speaking a lot of nonsense words to explain his challenging logic; it wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Yet, there's a small chance that Puck's actually in love with him, and Kurt wants to do nothing but drive back to his boyfriend's house and demand some explanation. A simple one; Kurt doesn't need another intricate conversation. He's not in the mood to read between lines. Kurt wants to ask Puck if he's in love with him or not, straightforward and simple, and that question has only two short, uncomplicated answers.

"I'm fine," Kurt replies as he gets into his house.

Burt closes the door behind them and stays still, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't lie to me, alright? You look pretty shaken up," he states, and Kurt rolls his eyes, hating himself for not being able to conceal his concerns.

"I'm not lying, I'm just-"

"Hey, no. This is the first time I've seen you far from normal after seeing Puckerman, so you better tell me what's going on," his dad states, looking mad. "Did he do something to you? Because if he did, I'm going to hurt him."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and scans the house, trying to find any trace of Carole or Finn. Why is his father talking so loudly about Puck at home?

"Dad, please, quiet," Kurt grits between his teeth.

"Carole is at the grocery store and Finn's in his room playing video games; he's not gonna hear. Now tell me, why are you so shaken up? What did Puckerman do?"

"Nothing, dad. Why do you always think he's doing something bad?" Kurt inquires, slightly irritated.

"Because he's a brat."

Kurt clenches his jaw. The three of them already shared more than one afternoon together, and by now, his father should have stopped thinking so poorly of Puck.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he didn't do anything," Kurt states as he starts pacing around the living room. He's going insane; he needs to know where Puck's feelings stand for real, but instead he's listening to his father be suspicious about Puck.

His father sighs. "Kurt, just tell me what's going on, alright?"

Although Kurt tells his dad a little about his relationship with Puck, he never says much, since his father is still not a hundred percent comfortable hearing specific details about his relationship with Puck, and Kurt is not very comfortable telling his dad about what he does with his boyfriend either, even after leaving out anything to do with sex.

Some weeks ago, a very uncomfortable Burt did ask him if they'd had sex. Actually, it was something like 'You two don't… you don't... you know.' Kurt faked mortification, replying, 'Absolutely not!' and he thinks his father is actually in denial. Kurt's never going to tell his dad that he lost his virginity in his very own bedroom while everyone was asleep upstairs, to a guy he had been dating for only a month and doing a lot of dirty things with way before they were even together. His dad can't expect him to remain a virgin, though, when he's eighteen and in a relationship of eight months with a very hot and sexually active guy, like everyone knows Puck is.

But if his father wants to think that, Kurt's not going to rain on his parade. Kurt chooses what information is Burt Hummel-friendly, but right now, this thing with Puck is constricting his chest every second more.

Kurt can't hold it in for much longer, so he steps closer to his father, looks him in the eye, and says, "I think that Puck just said he's in love with me."

Burt narrows his eyes, looking confused and, thankfully, not uncomfortable. "How come 'you think'? Either he said it or not."

Kurt laughs, nervously. "Well, you don't know Puck that well. Most of the time, I can't understand how his brain works, so he wasn't clear about it, and I just… he can't just love me, right?" he asks as he starts pacing around the room. "I mean, yeah, this relationship works, we're doing well, but that doesn't mean he could be in love with me. It's ridiculous. Puck wouldn't feel that way for me!"

Burt approaches his son, and holds him still. "Hey, slow down."

"I can't slow down! Why would he imply something like that? Because that's what he did, he implied, sort of, that he's in love with me, and that doesn't make sense."

His dad frowns at him. "And why's that?"

"Because it's going too far? Puck wouldn't have those kind of feelings for me, right? That's just not him, so I'm probably freaking out for nothing, but still, here I am pacing around, since this is eating at me!"

Burt fixes his cap, scratches the back of his neck, and then he sighs. "Listen son, you wouldn't be offended if I tell you that you two are probably the weirdest couple I've ever seen. If there are two people in the world that I would never expect to get together it's you and Puckerman."

Kurt's vehement spirit almost makes him argue with that, but he has to admit that his dad is right. "Yeah, I know."

"And you're a wonderful kid, Kurt. Why is it so hard for you to believe that your boyfriend could love you?"

Kurt shrugs. "It's not about me, dad. It's him; he's not like this. He doesn't have deep, romantic feelings, for me or for anyone. It's confusing and-"

"Kurt… after all you two went through, you find it hard to believe he loves you?" Burt enquires, unbelievingly. "I wouldn't believe he doesn't."

"You don't know him."

Burt's the one shrugging now. "Maybe not like you do, but I know he never had a relationship with anyone before you. I know he didn't even like boys before you. I also know he was quite a troublesome kid, and, forgive my words, but a bit of a manwhore, as well, before you two got together. But you're with him now, he's stopped getting into trouble, as far as I know he's faithful to you, and you two are having what seems to be a very steady relationship."

Kurt licks his lips; he's aware of all that, but he didn't take it into consideration.

"So Puckerman has really done a lot of things that were completely out of his nature," Burt continues. "Is it that hard to believe that being in love with you is just another of the several things he did for the first time in his life with you?"

Kurt swallows hard. His father's right, but he can't help feeling overwhelmed by all this. Then his phone vibrates in his pocket, and just to break the tension he's feeling Kurt pulls it out, and sees there's a text from Puck.

_Dude, after all we talked, I think I love you._

Kurt's heart starts beating so fast that it seems like it's going to explode at any second. Puck loves him. Puck really loves him just like Kurt loves him. Kurt is aware that there's no doubt in that; Puck writing an 'I think' before the 'I love you' is just a defense mechanism that Puck has every time he exposes his feelings or desires. Puck always has to sound or look like it's nothing serious. Like when Puck says 'I wouldn't mind cuddling,' that means: 'Can we cuddle for hours?'

Puck always needs to do things like that, probably to not feel like he's getting hurt if he's rejected.

Kurt's hands tremble. He just got the one thing he's always wanted: to be loved; Puck loving him. Kurt's out of breath, but he smiles anyways, and there's only one thing he could say to Puck right now, so Kurt texts back:

_Don't call me dude._

"Is it him?" Burt asks, almost grunting.

Kurt looks up, faintly. "He loves me," he whispers, his eyes returning to the screen of his phone, reading that message over and over. This is real. He can't believe this is happening to him.

His dad rolls his eyes. "By text message? Man, that brat knows about romance."

"No, this is perfect," Kurt tells him, honestly. "It couldn't be any other way. Oh, my, dad he loves me!" he squeaks, throwing his arms around his father in a tight embrace. His eyes fill with tears, and, for the love of Dior, Kurt always felt love, but hearing, or rather reading those words is like heaven.

Kurt could deal with Puck not being in love with him, but having Puck's love feels a billion times better.

His father pats his back, and breaks the embrace. Kurt instantly starts jumping happily in his place, and his father shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't think I'll ever accept any of your boyfriends, but I've got to give Puckerman some credit: he makes you damn happy."

"He loves me, dad," Kurt says, almost out of air. He's hyperventilating, that's for sure, but that's fine because everything is damn perfect.

Burt gives him a long stare. "Go be with him."

Kurt stands still, looking at his father, perplexed. "What?"

"You should be with him right now. He just told you he loves you for the first time, right? You should be hearing those words, not reading them, so you can say them back."

Dear Gaga, this has to be the best day ever!

"But, your inventory…"

"I'll open the shop tomorrow and we'll do it. You won't get rid of this so easily," Burt tells him wryly, but clearly trying not to smile. "If I don't get to ruin your Saturday, then I'm ruining your Sunday."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt exclaims happily, giving his father another tight hug.

The hug lasts only three or four seconds, since as soon as Kurt breaks apart, he's already running towards the door.

"Now calm down and drive safe, for Christ sake!"

Puck's loving having the house to himself so he can do things like what he's doing now: eating a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his briefs, all while thinking about being love.

So, yeah, he just figured out that he's in love with Kurt. It doesn't seem to be such a big deal, and Puck doesn't understand why people make such a huge fuss about it. Puck has seen plenty of romantic movies with Kurt -unfortunately- and every time the characters pronounce those three words it's like wow! the best thing ever.

They sound cool. Even if Puck hates to admit it, it felt good when Kurt told him he loved him. Of course, Kurt's only said that twice, and one of those times Puck was unconscious, but… realizing that he's in love with Kurt doesn't make Puck feel any different.

In a way, he feels even more like a stud. Puck just admitted to being a softie by having fallen in love with his boyfriend, any yet he remains a badass. He didn't turn into a puddle of melted candy, and he's far from being one of those cutesy stupid guys who act all dumb when they're in love. Nah, Puck's in love and he's doing it like a pro. He's proving that he can have chick feelings and be a stud at the same time, and of course, not everyone can do that.

After finishing his sandwich, he opens the fridge –barefoot, and see, mom? I'm not getting electrocuted– and drinks a bit of milk out of the bottle. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand, and decides to go back to his room to laze around for a little longer.

Puck's half way up the stairs when he hears the doorbell. He groans, because he shouldn't answer the door almost naked, but fuck it. His mother's not here, and he's such a babe that he'd be only being charitable to let some door-to-door Bible seller admire his awesome guns.

Much to his surprise, when he opens the door, he doesn't find any Bible seller. Kurt is standing on his porch, biting his lower lip, and with his eyes wide open like he's surprised, but Kurt shouldn't be surprised by his awesome body. Kurt has touched, kissed, licked, bitten, and covered Puck's body with come plenty of times.

Then Puck realizes that Kurt's gaze is not fixed on his six pack, but right on his eyes.

"Couldn't stay far from me, right?" Puck asks with a smug tone of voice, letting Kurt in.

He closes the door after Kurt and Kurt turns around right away. "Say it."

Puck looks to his sides, pressing his lips together. "Er… what?"

Kurt takes a step closer, leaving just a few inches of distance between them. "Say that you love me."

"Oh," Puck mumbles, and damn, does he has to say it out loud? That's like, super lame. That's probably why Kurt never says it. "I told you already."

"Say it now," Kurt grits between his teeth, in a threatening fashion, and Puck can't really escape from that.

"I love you. I already told-"

Kurt's lips are on Puck's, cutting him off. Kurt's arms find Puck's waist and Puck doesn't waste a second to hold his boyfriend back, kissing him. He's almost naked, and Kurt's super hot, but they are not lustfully making out. Kurt kisses him slow but steady; Puck feels this kiss is somehow deeper than any other time they've made out and it's not because Kurt's tongue is almost reaching his stomach.

When Kurt breaks the kiss, he stares at Puck with the shiniest eyes Puck has ever seen on his boyfriend. He's smiling broadly, like he's trying not to laugh, and Puck can't help grinning.

"What was that for?"

"So, you love me," Kurt says casually, and Puck looks away, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah. But that doesn't make of me any less of a stud, you know?"

"You're all smitten with me," his boyfriend states, smirking. Puck narrows his eyes at him.

"You don't have to shove it to my face, you know?"

Kurt shrugs, still smirking. "Why not? You do that all time with me, so I should get to do it too. It feels nice, I have to admit it," he says that in a low voice, like he's telling a secret. "Now I understand why you love to remind me of my feelings for you."

"Hey, I don't-"

"But it's cool, right? I'm so hot, I'm such a babe," Kurt talks in voice several octaves down, copying Puck's voice. Puck wants to be offended, but he's actually amused. "The hottest dude in freaking Lima, an awesome boyfriend, and I give you amazing orgasms. How you could not be all head over feet for me?"

Puck chuckles. "Shut up."

He knows Kurt's right though. Puck's aware that it took him quite a while to realize he's in love with Kurt like, for real, but he never really paid much thought to his feelings, since that's for sissies. Puck's also not the smartest guy in the world, and he's quite slow in some aspects, but Kurt has a point.

Kurt totally deserves worshipping. It's not like Puck grew feelings for some dumb chick that draws hearts with their initials and photoshops pictures of themselves to see what their future children could look like. Kurt's indeed the hottest guy alive, and he's a freaking awesome boyfriend who gives him mind blowing orgasms. How could he not love a guy like Kurt? It would be ridiculous not to love him.

"Nuh uh. You totally love me; your heart aches for me, and I'm going to enjoy every single second of it," Kurt teases, letting out a short laugh.

"I'll give you something else to enjoy," Puck whispers huskily, and then crouches down, taking Kurt by his legs and straightening up in a quick motion, placing Kurt's belly on his shoulder.

"Oi! You damn brute! Put me down!"

"Oh, but I'm so freaking in love with you," Puck mocks him, climbing up the stairs, carrying Kurt like he's a sack of potatoes.

"All the blood of my body is going down to my head now! If I have an embolism, be sure that my father is going to murder you slowly and painfully!" Kurt states icily, his voice sounding funny since he has his torso hanging upside down against Puck's back.

"Pft, don't you worry babe. All the blood in your body will be in your cock within the next minute."

"Always so disgustingly charming, right?"

"Oh, shush. That's the part you love most about me."

Puck gets to his room and drops Kurt heavily on his bed. Kurt looks way pissed. "Careful much, Puckerman?"

Puck doesn't listen; he just crawls on top of Kurt, and fuck, seriously, how can he not love this guy? He's so damn hot when he's pissed; he's so damn hot when he's cheerful… he's just always so freaking hot.

He presses his lips against Kurt, his tongue darting out to lick and carefully part his boyfriend's lips. Kurt instantly melts, kissing him back and cupping Puck's face with his hands. Puck takes his time kissing his boyfriend slowly and sensually, feeling hella horny, but not in a hurry.

Kurt's moans are silenced inside Puck's mouth, and Puck can sense how the air in his bedroom suddenly starts getting heavy. They had sex a little more than an hour ago, but this seems so different now in a way that Puck can't really explain.

Puck breaks the kiss, just to move and get some room to undress Kurt, and they keep on staring at the other. Puck never breaks the eye contact as he slowly unbuttons his boyfriend's shirt, and as he gets rid of Kurt's shoes, his skinny jeans, and underwear. Puck gets up from his bed just to take his briefs off, and there's Kurt, laying on his bed, very much naked, while their gazes are still so intense that Puck thinks he's going to get brain damage.

Puck returns to the bed, placing himself on top of Kurt and propping up on his elbows. Puck does nothing but stare at his boyfriend's beautiful face.

"You love me," Kurt whispers quietly.

Puck's mouth runs dry and his chest expands. He caresses Kurt's hair slowly, like he's suddenly hypnotized. "You love me more."

He's not sure if they are using that projected psychology that Kurt says Puck uses on him. Kurt hardly ever says that he loves him, and Puck finds it safer to say 'you love me' instead of 'I love you.' He's not sure if Kurt's doing that as well, and for some reason, it bothers him.

Maybe, putting the words that Puck wants to say in Kurt's mouth is a way to escape from a potentially humiliating rejection. But Puck has no plans of rejecting Kurt.

"I love you," Puck mutters.

Kurt's eyebrows lift up just a bit. "I love you, too."

Puck closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of those reassuring words; those words that make Puck feel inexplicably safe. Kurt's hands find the back of Puck's head, pulling him down closer for a soft but firm kiss.

"Why do you never say it?" Puck asks, trying not to sound as bummed as he's feeling.

Kurt frowns. "What?"

"That you love me. This is the third time you've ever said it, and as someone who's so insanely in love with me, that's a pretty small amount of times."

"You counted?" Kurt inquires, surprised.

Puck shrugs. "Not easy to miss the number."

Kurt's hand caresses Puck's cheek, and Puck leans into the palm of Kurt's hand, seeking more contact. "I don't know. I thought you said it for me constantly, so I didn't really think there was a need to reaffirm your affirmations regarding my feelings."

"I like to hear it from your mouth," Puck admits, and man, he's totally a wimp. "Sounds better than when I say it."

Kurt smiles quietly at him. "Then I promise I'll say it more often. But you have to do the same. Like you just said, it feels better when it's the other one saying it."

Puck nods. "Promise," he says, and kisses Kurt again.

They grind their naked bodies now, both of them hard in spite of that short moment of very much needed corniness, and Puck thanks God for having had sex just a little more than an hour ago, probably leaving Kurt pretty much stretched already. Puck doesn't want to move away from his boyfriend to look for lube. Puck's very comfortable where he is.

Puck sticks a finger inside Kurt's mouth and Kurt sucks it sexily and leisurely, not taking his eyes from Puck, and Puck believes his cock is going to explode, spreading come all over his room. It shouldn't be legal to watch Kurt sucking his fingers in such a sensual way.

Puck pulls out his fingers from Kurt's mouth to prevent him from coming too soon, and kneels between Kurt's legs, placing one of them over his shoulders. Kurt's cock is hard over his belly, and man, Puck wants to suck it so much, but he wants to fuck Kurt as well, so he probes Kurt's entrance slow and careful with his sticky fingers.

Kurt lets out a content moan, so Puck gently pushes his finger in, deeper and deeper, trying not to pass out at the incredible view that his boyfriend is providing.

Kurt's always super tight, no matter how many times they fuck in the same day, but Puck got to learn that even if Kurt remains tight, he doesn't get hurt after he gets used to the intrusion given by several sessions of sex. So they don't need to spend a lot of time with the preparation.

Yet, Kurt looks stunning, naked and already sweaty, with his eyes shut and mouth parted as Puck fingers him, so Puck takes his fingers out of Kurt's entrance, and after quickly licking a second finger, Puck insert them both, as deep as he can, trying to reach Kurt's prostate.

But Kurt starts squirming and Puck can't take it for longer, so he bends over his boyfriend, kissing Kurt on the neck, and then he licks his way up Kurt's neck, nipping as he goes. Puck nibbles his boyfriend's earlobe, making Kurt moan even louder, and then Puck's lips meet Kurt's in a lingering kiss.

They have fucked uncountable times, but for some reason, this seems completely new, even if they're nothing different other than going a little slower than usual. Puck moves away, still holding Kurt's heel on his shoulder -Kurt's that awesomely flexible- and puts Kurt's other leg in the same position. Puck sits on the back of his ankles and spits on his hand, lubing up his cock as much as he can and then nudging gently at Kurt's entrance.

Puck grunts as he hears a sharp intake of breath coming from Kurt's mouth, so he slowly slides his cock into his boyfriend. He really feels like fucking the brains out of Kurt, but at the same time, he wants to do it slow, or as slow as his lust will allow him.

Puck carefully strokes Kurt's legs, kissing his calves and ankles. Puck lets out an even louder grunt as Kurt's legs slide down to Puck's thighs. He pushes in farther, burying his cock all the way inside Kurt, and his breath quickens as Puck slowly moves in and out.

He wraps Kurt's legs tightly around his body, wanting to get even closer to him; to work his cock even deeper into Kurt, if that's even possible.

"Oh, God, Puck," Kurt whimpers, fisting the sheets of the bed.

Puck pulls himself slowly all the way out of Kurt, and then enters him again, deep as he can go. He sees Kurt's face, flushed, biting his lips like he's trying to hold back a scream, and Puck starts moving faster, but not much, fucking Kurt gently.

"Don't hold back, babe," Puck breathes out. "No one's gonna hear but me."

"Puck, you're killing me," Kurt moans, moving his hips to meet Puck's thrusts. "Please, touch me."

Puck would smirk if he wasn't so dumbstruck by his boyfriend's hotness, but he takes Kurt's cock in a hand and strokes it slowly, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Ohfuckyeslikethat," Kurt moans, slurring all his words together.

That only encourages Puck to move faster. His breathing becomes more erratic as Kurt squirms beneath him, letting out these insanely arousing little whimpers. Puck shoves his cock harder and deeper inside Kurt's ass, over and over until finally his boyfriend tenses and screams.

"There, God, there!"

And Puck doesn't do anything but keep the same hard and deep rhythm, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Kurt's constant moaning is driving Puck insane, bringing his orgasm closer and closer, so he strokes Kurt's cock faster, just to drive Kurt to the edge.

Kurt's body tightens around Puck. His arms hurriedly grab Puck's head, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. Kurt thrust his tongue into Puck's mouth as he comes between their bellies, and Puck can't hold it back anymore, shooting his load into Kurt's hot ass.

Their bodies tremble together, and when Puck opens his eyes, still feeling his muscles spasm, he finds Kurt panting beneath him and staring him right in the eyes.

Puck swallows hard, drops of sweat running down his forehead, and that's cool.

"I love you," Kurt tells him quietly.

"I love you, too," Puck replies, grinning.

He pulls his cock softly out of Kurt and lets himself fall back onto the mattress, next to his boyfriend. Kurt grabs the sheet, cleaning the come off his belly and doing the same to Puck. Then he turns onto his side, facing his boyfriend.

"That was…"

"Intense," Puck states, because it really felt that way.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel different?" Puck enquires, bringing Kurt closer, and Kurt wraps his arm around Puck's torso, resting his head on Puck's chest.

"Different?"

"Yeah. I mean, today I figured out I love you and stuff, but I don't feel any different than I felt, I don't know, yesterday."

Kurt lets out an amused laugh. "That's because you loved me yesterday in the same way. I guess today you could just put that into words."

Puck shrugs. It sort of makes sense. "But it's good for you to hear it, right? I always knew I felt stuff for you, but I've never been in love or anything, so I didn't recognize what it was."

Kurt looks up at him with a soft smile. "I can understand that. And yes, it's good for me to hear it just as much it's good for you to hear me saying it. But I always felt loved, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course I wanted you to tell me you loved me, but then, I didn't need it because I felt loved enough. So I think that even if neither of us could put it into words until now, you still found a way to deliver the message."

Puck grins, achieved. "I'm definitely super awesome."

"Shut up," Kurt says playfully. "We should get up or we're going to fall asleep and your mother will find us naked. I won't be able to survive that kind of embarrassment."

And Puck wants to stay right here; there's still some time before his mother gets back, but Kurt is right and they're going to fall asleep.

"Shower together?" Puck suggests, and Kurt grins at him.

Once again, Puck nailed it.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N: **So this is it! I want to thank to EVERYONE who's been following this for the past six months. When I started writing this fic, I never expected it was going to be so welcomed. It was not my first fic, but it was my first in the Glee fandom and I have to say I enjoyed a lot making so many amazing friends, and meeting so beautiful people.

I'm sorry for posting this late, not on Sunday as I should. I could have done it earlier, before going to work, but I would have to do it rushedly and I wanted to at least, have the time to write a proper "Thanks" to everyone who's been so supportive with me, with my poor English, with this insanely long chapters and with this stubborn Puck that waited 28 chapters to tell Kurt he loved him.

**A.N2: **I know I promised a fanmix, I'm working on that. Not to make excuses, but I've got this new job that is driving me insane. Plus, I'm on college and I'm writing a thesis, aside of having my finals. I always tried to do my best not to let work, studies or life mess with the fic but it's getting hard right now.

**A.N.3: **So once again, thanks to all of you, guys! To Claire who betaed most of this fic, to Takachu who took care of it when Claire couldn't, and everyone who took the time to read this crazy huge fic. My intention was only to entertain you all, so knowing I've done that, makes me feel more than achieved.

**A.N4: **Enjoy!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

**Day 572**

Earlier in his life, Kurt thought of Prom as this extraordinary event in every teenager's life. But Kurt had had enough of this particular event last year when he was crowned Prom Queen. He had no intention to go to Senior Prom, but everyone insisted he had to go, so here he is, waiting for Carole and his father, who are looking for a camera while Kurt just wants to leave. The sooner he gets started with this, the sooner it will be over.

And he doesn't plan to stay too late.

"C'mon, bro. It won't be that bad," Finn tells him, when he sees Kurt with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot.

"There's nothing as tacky as prom. Do you know the worst feedback any fashion designer can get? It's that their dresses look like prom. Oh, my, just let me," Kurt steps closer to his brother since he's been watching him try to get his bowtie right for the last five minutes.

"I don't get it. Are you pissed at the dresses that the girls are going to wear or about prom?" Finn asks.

"It's all the same. It's just a big fest of bad fashion and teens trying to get wasted on beverages with no alcohol."

"It's Senior Prom, Kurt. Don't be so bitter."

Kurt shrugs. "I'm not bitter."

"Is it because you're going alone? We're not leaving you alone, you know?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I don't mind going alone, Finn. I actually think it would be much worse to go with a date, if I had a boy to go with, I'd get terrible stares, and if I went with my girlfriends I'd be the pathetic gay kid that got a pity date with a girl since I couldn't manage to get a date with a person of interest to me."

"Err… what?"

Kurt sighs, tiredly. "If you didn't have Rachel now, and you didn't have a date, would you feel comfortable going to prom with Puckerman, or Sam, or Artie as your date?"

Finn frowns. "If I didn't have Rachel, I would get some other girl."

"Hypothetically, Finn. I'm not doubting of your skills to get a date," Kurt explains, half annoyed. "If you didn't find a girl to go with, would you go with a guy?"

"No."

"Then why should I go with a girl?"

"'Cause girls are your friends."

"And the guys are your friends as well, and surely you'll have a great time talking about action movies and sports, and eating some junk food with no manners, but you still wouldn't go with them, right?"

"I guess."

"Done," Kurt announces, finished with the mess that Finn had made of his bowtie.

"Aw, you two look so gorgeous!" Carole squeaks, walking down the stairs and already flashing a picture of them. "Finn, you need to ask Rachel to send you the pictures her parents take of you two."

"Yeah, mom."

Carole and his father make Finn and Kurt stand together side by side for the next ten minutes, taking a ridiculous amount of pictures. His father looks just alright, but Carole has never been so ecstatic. She's told Kurt that, unlike last year's prom, this one is special because it's their last year of high school, and she even wept a little, more than once, saying things like 'time flies by,' or 'you're growing so fast!'.

"Mom, I need to go to Rachel's," Finn tells her, obviously as sick of pictures as Kurt is.

"Oh, right. Sorry, sorry," Carole says, giving her son a tight hug. "Have fun, alright? I love you lots."

Finn says goodbye to Burt and his mother, and tells Kurt they'll see each other in a few, since Kurt is not leaving with Finn –the last thing Kurt wants is to be the third wheel of Finn and Rachel. Once he's left alone with Carole and his dad, Carole snaps another picture of him.

"Carole, I really appreciate how you want to document my fabulous Dior tux for the future, but don't you think you've got too many pictures?"

Carole lets out a dreamy sigh. "You look so handsome, Kurt. And this is your last prom ever. I wish I could get a picture of you with a date, you know?"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get a date," he says, not knowing if he should feel offended. Of course there's a certain boyfriend that could be getting a picture with Kurt, but Kurt wouldn't let Puck do that.

"I know, honey. But think about it… Wouldn't it be lovely to have a picture of you and, I don't know, a boyfriend, the two of you dressed up for prom and-"

"Carole, please," Burt intercedes dryly.

"Stop being so grumpy, Burt," Carole replies. "Well, I'm going to start making dinner, since after all this it got a bit late. You come say goodbye before leaving, okay?"

"Sure," Kurt assures, being left alone with his father who's staring at him grumpily and has his arms crossed over his chest.

There's a reason his father is grumpy and that's because of Kurt's plans after prom. A friend of Mrs. Puckerman from work went on a trip and asked her if she could watch her house and feed her cat as often as she could during the two weeks of her trip. Said friend also knows Puck –and thankfully she met him after his stay in juvie, so she only knows the good behaved Puck and not his former delinquent self– and said that he was also welcome in the house, as long as he fed the cat. And since Mrs. Puckerman is working a lot, it's usually Puck who goes to feed Whiskies almost every day.

So, while most students go bowling or something after prom, Kurt is going to continue his night solely with Puck. They are going to spend the night at Mrs. Puckerman's friend's house, and Kurt did tell his father this.

His dad was obviously not thrilled about it, but he and Puck have been dating for over a year and a half, and they are also moving to New York together within the next two months. In addition, Kurt's eighteen years old, so he thinks he's old enough to spend the night with his boyfriend, for the supposedly first time. Kurt told his father this, and his dad couldn't argue much.

"So you're still staying with Puckerman tonight?" Burt asks, huffily.

"Yes, dad. I'm staying over at _my friend's house._ The same one I tutor for Math. I told you," Kurt replies loudly, since Carole is right in the kitchen and his father is not exactly being subtle.

"You know what I think about that."

"Yes, dad. But we talked about this already so I guess you'll understand that I'm not changing my mind. And I should get going now. I'll see you tomorrow," he says, grabbing the keys of his SUV and kissing his dad on the cheek.

"I'm not going to say have fun."

Kurt snorts. "I didn't expect you to."

He kisses Carole goodbye as well, and then leaves the house.

Half and hour later Kurt finds himself in a very similar place to the one he was in a year ago. Principal Figgins is, as usual, willing to spend as little money as he can, so all the decoration are from the previous prom, and Kurt figures they're going to be used for the next one as well.

The Glee club is, yet again, performing, but Kurt has no songs to sing, and neither does Puck this year, so Kurt doesn't have much in mind other than showing off his perfect Dior black tux. He's obviously the only one with so much fashion, and more than surely he's the only one wearing designer clothes.

Unlike the last year, Kurt's outfit is very simple and elegant. Classic tux will always be trendy. He's not wearing a bowtie but a slim black tie, and he feels dressed to win an Academy Awards.

Kurt hangs around with his girlfriends for a little while. Everyone is extremely excited, and to look excited as well Kurt keeps in mind the incredible night he's going to spend with his boyfriend. Puck and Kurt already dropped by Mrs. Puckerman's friend's apartment yesterday, to leave some food and clothes and all the things they could need to have an awesome night.

With that in mind, it comes out more natural when he says, "Oh, this night is going to be incredible!"

Artie is the first one singing on the stage, and everyone starts dancing. Quinn looks nervous, since it's her last chance to become Prom Queen, and she immediately takes Sam to the dance floor to show themselves off a little.

"She'd better win this year, or she's going to have a nervous breakdown," Mercedes points out, as they watch her and Sam dancing.

"Well, I had to resign to be Prom Queen for her," Rachel states, sounding disappointed. "I really think that Finn and I could have had a chance this year. Thankfully, Finn didn't mind not to running for Prom King so he wouldn't interfere in their campaign."

Kurt and Mercedes exchange a quick glance, since Rachel is delusional. Finn could get crowned, but Rachel? Prom Queen? No one in the Glee club ran for Prom King and Queen. Not even Santana, and it had been hard to talk her out of the running. It wasn't so bad in the end, since everyone knows that, deep inside, being Prom Queen is not as important to anyone as it is to Quinn.

"As the current elected Prom Queen, I can assure to you that it's not a big deal," Kurt points out. "But I get where she's coming from."

Rachel takes Mercedes to the dance floor and Kurt rolls his eyes. Where are their men? The romantic activity of this year has been equal to the that of a cheap afternoon soap opera.

Rachel and Finn broke up and got back together again almost every week, even Sam and Quinn went through a 'time alone' period. During the course of the year, Mercedes proved that she could be quite a heart-breaker and got two different boyfriends. Her date tonight is her new and third boy, a guy who transferred during their senior year who's quite handsome and popular.

Kurt thinks that they could totally win Prom Queen and King if they were running for it.

Santana finally grew the ovaries she needed to come out and date Britt publically, and even if people gave him hard time –you couldn't expect different from McKinley's students– she certainly faced every single person who dared to say anything to them with her scary Lima Heights attitude. Eventually, people stopped bothering them, at least to their faces, just to avoid a confrontation with the Latina.

Obviously, this new couple meant that Artie lost his beloved girlfriend, but as time went by he stopped pining after Brittany, and now he's even happy for the two girls. Deep inside, everyone knew the two of them were meant to happen, or at least everyone in the Glee club thought so.

Mike and Tina are probably the only ones who remain with a perfect relationship, along with Puck and Kurt, but no one knows about them.

Speaking of the devil, Kurt can't spot Puck anywhere. Hopefully he's not getting himself in trouble. Kurt sees Finn and Mercedes's new boyfriend talking at one side of the dance floor and walks towards them.

"Oh, here are the gentlemen. Probably talking about football while their girlfriends are dancing with each other due to the absence of their men."

They both blink at him.

"We were just saying that that girl in red is almost undressing Artie with her eyes," Finn says, pointing at a cute girl in a quite okay red dress, standing in front of the stage, not taking her eyes off Artie.

Kurt smiles to himself. Apparently everyone is going to have a happy ending tonight. "It doesn't change the fact that you're ditching your girlfriends. Go dance with them."

"But dude, you're going to be alone. Everyone's dancing with someone," Finn tells him, almost sounding wretched.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I was alone when Rachel and Mercedes went to the dance floor, Finn. I'm not a kid, I don't need people around constantly, and I think my girlfriends are going to be upset if you don't dance with them just because you're keeping me company."

"Puck's arrived," Mercedes's boyfriend announces. "How come he comes alone, man? He's banging like, all the cougars in town."

Kurt laughs inside. "I think it would be very sad for any women above their twenties to come to a high school prom as the date of an eighteen year old boy."

Kurt turns around and watches Puck walking among the people and sitting at an empty table. He twitches his face in disgust as he sees Puck drinking a glass of _something_ that someone left on the table, but Puck doesn't seem too bothered by that. Instead, he keeps the glass as he watches Artie perform.

"I guess you're right," Finn says.

"You go with your girls. I'm going to say hello to Puckerman," Kurt tells them, since he really wants to do that. Puck looks very nice tonight, in a black suit and a dark red shirt. Kurt's the luckiest guy in this whole place.

"What, no, Kurt," Finn states with pleading eyes.

"Why not? Can't I greet my fellow Gleemate? I thought you didn't want me to be alone. He's alone as well, and I'm just going to say hi."

"Last week Mercedes had to stop you from throwing your notepad at him after you started fighting over Lady Gaga, yet again. He didn't know who the chick was, okay? And the week before we had to keep you both from jumping at each other after arguing about the feathers you suggested for our costumes for Nationals. I seriously thought you were going to fight, like, for real."

Okay, Finn has a point. They are really getting a bit carried away with their staged fights.

"Finn, we're both adults, and while we do have our little disagreements, we can say hi to one another without trying to rip each other's heads off."

Finn looks worried and Kurt can't blame him. He even feels a little guilty, but thankfully Rachel and Mercedes show up and literally drag their respective boyfriends to the dance floor. Kurt grins and starts heading to Puck's table.

"Looking hot, Puckerman," Kurt says, sitting down across from his secret boyfriend. The music is loud and no one is paying attention to them enough to hear what they're saying.

Puck looks up, smirking at Kurt. "Could say the same about you."

They clap as Artie finishes his song and Santana comes on stage with Tina for the next performance. Another dance song that everyone dances along to.

"Remember all that anniversary shit?" Puck asks him, in a low but audible voice.

"What about it?"

"A year ago, we were getting crowned Prom King and Queen," Puck states, with a grin. "People sucked, but depending how look at it, we actually became the couple that ruled this school. If we were out, we'd totally rule this shit for real."

Kurt tilts his head, considering it. "I guess. But thankfully school will be over within three weeks. We still have Nationals to win, and I truly believe we'll win this time, so I don't really care what these countrified rubes think about me."

Puck laughs. "You and your weird words. I say we blow this joint and go straight to our prom night together, just the two of us, as it's supposed to be."

For the love of Dior, Kurt wishes they could just do that. "We can't disappear from here right now. The party just started."

"So? You don't have a date, and I don't have one either since we're each other's secret dates," Puck reasons. "So, as your date, I wanna fool around with you some. Can't do it here, so we'd better go somewhere where we can. We have all night for ourselves, Kurt. We don't get a chance like this very often; a place where we can stay the whole night and not worry about having to dress before leaving the bedroom… Why waste time here?"

Kurt laughs. "You just want to go to the apartment to play with Whiskies," he mocks his boyfriend.

He always guessed that Puck was the kind of guy who loved dogs and hated cats, but Kurt has seen Puck really enjoying playing with the cat.

"Dude, that cat's rad. He chased a bird the other day, and caught it! And then he brought it to the house. Freaking insane. I think I'm gonna tell my ma's friend he ran away and take him home with me. But I'm totally changing his name to Shotgun or Tank or something more manly than Whiskies."

"The things I have to hear… and don't call me dude, I've told you that like a billion times already. Oh, and by the way, my dad is still not happy about tonight, but, well…"

Puck is the one laughing now. "I seriously think he stills believes you're a virgin. So he probably thinks I'm taking your big V tonight." Kurt nods, agreeing with Puck. "If he only knew that far from being a virgin, his son is all crazy in bed."

Kurt blushes furiously. "Stop being so crude for once!"

People start clapping and they immediately clap along, noticing that Santana and Tina's song has just ended. Quinn and Sam are next; Quinn asked Mr. Schuester if they could perform a slow love song, since that could help their campaign. Kurt actually thought it was a good move: singing a love song together in public so others can dance all cozy while they show themselves as a happy and in love couple.

"Hey!"

They both turn around to find Finn and Rachel standing next to them. Obviously they are checking on them, just to see that they're not trying to kill each other.

"Sup, Hudson. Berry," Puck greets, and Rachel waves her hand at him.

"Kurt, want to come with us? We're going to grab something to drink."

Kurt can see how Rachel is staring at the dance floor, obviously badly wanting to dance to this song with her boyfriend. He and Puck don't need babysitting; everyone can see that they are talking in a very civilized manner.

"I think Rachel would like it better if you danced to this song with her."

Rachel immediately turns around as she hears her name. "Oh, no, not at all. I just- come with us, Kurt."

"Dude, I'm just talking with your brother," Puck intercedes, sounding mildly mad and quickly getting what's going on here. "We're not fighting or any shit."

"I know, but-"

"Finn, I really appreciate your concern, but we're fine. So do please be a good boyfriend and dance with Rachel."

"But-"

Puck chuckles. "Just get lost, Hudson. For once, you're the one pissing me off instead of your brother."

After Puck's classy invitation to leave, Finn and Rachel actually walk away from them. Rachel looks concerned for one second, but extremely happy as she's wrapped in her boyfriend's arms.

"My, you such manners," Kurt grits between his teeth. "He's your best friend, remember? No need to be so rude."

"Best friend or not, he was being annoying."

"You can't blame him. We fight a lot in front everyone, and every time it's worse."

"Pft, they love having something to talk about," Puck states, with his eyes fixed on the stage.

Kurt does the same. He watches Quinn and Sam perform, and they are doing very well. The important thing is that all the students are dancing with their arms wrapped around their partners, and Kurt assumes that slow dancing is the obvious way to get a little physical, therefore no matter how sappy people consider these kind of songs, they all definitely take advantage of them.

Puck suddenly stands up and extends his hand to Kurt. Kurt stares at his boyfriend, then at his hand, and frowns. "What?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Dance with me."

Kurt gapes. "Are you out of your mind? Everyone's here and the badass of the school slow dancing with the resident fairy is certainly going to catch people's attention."

It doesn't seem to bother Puck, since he snatches Kurt's arm and pulls him onto his feet. Luckily, Puck doesn't drag him to the dance floor. Instead, they stand near their table. Puck has his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, clearly figuring out Kurt's intentions to break free.

"What are you doing?" Kurt grits between his teeth, getting very nervous and trying subtly to break free.

"Stop struggling or they'll think I'm molesting you."

Kurt clenches his jaw, but he stops trying to release himself from Puck's grip. Puck grins smugly, leading Kurt into a very slow dance. By instinct, Kurt moves along and keeps his eyes fixed on his boyfriend's, mostly not to see the other people who are probably staring at them.

"Oh, and to answer your question, I'm just dancing with my boyfriend," Puck muses coolly.

"In front of everyone!"

Kurt's heartbeat starts picking up. Their secret… their biggest secret! They've been keeping themselves from everyone for nineteen months and Puck has suddenly pressed against him, in a place full of students and… _oh, my, the things they're going to say!_

"Don't freak out," Puck says quietly with a smile on his face.

"You're practically outing us," Kurt whispers, completely mad. Puck cannot do something like this without even telling him before! Kurt hates unplanned things, he hates not having any control of the situation, and it seems that right now is going to be one of those moments that Kurt can't be in charge of in the slightest.

"We're just dancing, babe."

"People are watching us," Kurt says, nervously, as he catches some students staring at them, completely disconcerted. He clutches Puck's shirt under his jacket just to stop himself from falling to the floor in the case he feels like fainting.

Puck chuckles. "Would it be too bad if they knew?"

"Of course!" Kurt mutters, angrily.

"Why? We've been laughing in their faces for over a year, babe. Wouldn't it be amazing to see the product of our tricks? Like, 'Ha ha, we've been together for ages under your noses and you never realized? Yeah, we're screwing around and you just didn't notice.'"

"We're not screwing around, Puck," Kurt states, aggravated. "We're moving in together. I think that qualifies as something more than_ screwing around." _

"Whatever. The thing is, wouldn't you love to see their faces if they knew we're an item, and that we're even going to New York together?"

"But-"

"Who cares if they know now? I don't think they'll dare to give us much hell, but even if they do, we can handle it. There's only three weeks more of school, then summer break and we'll be in New York while these people are still going to be here trying to figure out why the fuck we're making out."

"Making out?"

Kurt gives Puck a long stare. He hears the song ending, but no one's clapping. Kurt subtly looks around, and everyone has turned to watch them. Puck is not moving anymore, and neither is Kurt. There's a deafening silence that seems to last forever, but really only lasts two seconds, the kind of seconds that are long enough to get a billion of thoughts running through your head.

Kurt never planned to come out with Puck. Maybe Kurt was going to tell Finn and Carole once school was over; maybe he was going to wait until they left for New York and were far from Lima; he doesn't know. He just never thought much about it. Kurt was waiting for the moment that wouldn't leave them any other choice but coming out, to prolong their secret as much as they could.

But coming out in front of everyone has an element of excitement that Kurt has never considered before. Depending how you see it, it means having control of the situation. Surely they won't be able to control the repercussion of coming out, but they are deciding to let people know about them; they also are deciding when and where. This is not someone walking in on them; they control their relationship, they decide what to say or not.

And what's even better is that it's Puck's idea. If Puck doesn't mind being out with him, then Kurt shouldn't mind either.

They've been through all kinds of ups and downs during the past nineteen months, and from every fall they could have had, they only got back on their feet, stronger than before. Next Monday is probably not going to be the easiest day in their school life, but Kurt is sure that it's not going be something they won't be able to handle.

Nothing can touch them. Knowing or not knowing, it will still be just him and Puck, and fuck the rest.

"Mercedes is going to be pissed," Kurt whispers, trying not to laugh.

"And your brother's going to faint. Let's melt some faces," Puck says, leaning over him, and Kurt grins.

Puck doesn't just peck him on his lips though. Of course he doesn't. What Puck does is shove his tongue in Kurt's mouth, ravishing him. Kurt is obviously surprised at first, but only at first, since he doesn't waste a second kissing Puck back in the same eager way. Everybody gasps at the same time and Kurt smiles against Puck's lips, loving that sound.

"Let's call this off," Puck mutters to him with a huge grin on his face when they break apart.

Kurt nods eagerly and feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest. Puck holds him by his hand and starts walking fast towards the doors of the school's gymnasium, and people literally move out of their way, still looking at them in complete shock. The only sound that's heard is Kurt's and Puck's steps, and also Kurt's ridiculous giggling.

When they reach the doors, Kurt turns around, and the only familiar face he can spot is Rachel's. Her mouth is hanging open, and Kurt tries not to laugh.

"Yo! Vote Evans-Fabray!" Puck shouts, and Kurt catches Sam and Quinn staring at them in disbelief, but Quinn smiles nervously and waves her hand at Puck after his words.

Then they leave, and Kurt starts laughing out loud as soon as they are outside the gymnasium, Puck doing the same.

"Man, did you see their faces! Told you it was going to be amazing, babe," Puck says, cupping Kurt's face with his hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I can't believe you made me do that," Kurt replies, holding Puck's hand as he starts running towards his SUV. "We'd better disappear from here now. I'm sure that our friends are going to start looking for us, demanding answers."

"I didn't make you do any shit," Puck retorts. "You totally loved that."

Kurt presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. He could start jumping like a little kid who just got the biggest present from Santa on a Christmas morning. "I did enjoy it," Kurt admits, happily unlocking his car.

They both get in, and Kurt quickly drives away, checking his rearview mirror to see if someone went out looking for them. Right before he turns in the corner he catches Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike rushing outside.

Once again, Kurt feels guilty, but not that much.

"Monday is going to be a very interesting day," Kurt says as his phone starts ringing. He takes his iPhone out of his pocket and sees Mercedes is calling him. "It's 'Cedes."

"You better turn that thing off. Guys will be calling non-stop," Puck suggests, and right then Puck's phone starts ringing as well. "Shit. It's Sam. I'll text him to say we're alright and that we'll talk to everyone tomorrow or Monday or something."

"Can you do that with mine? I don't want to text and drive," he asks, handing his iPhone to his boyfriend.

Kurt is on his way to Mrs. Puckerman's friend's apartment when he realizes he left his moisturizing routine kit back home. He groans, catching Puck's attention.

"You alright?"

"I forgot my skin care routine back home," Kurt tells him, pained. He doesn't really want to drive to his place, but at the same time, the idea of going to bed without a facial routine… he won't be able to be at peace with himself.

Puck sighs loudly. "Then let's go to your place to get it. Otherwise, that's the only thing you'll be thinking about tonight."

"You wouldn't mind? It will only take me five minutes or less."

Puck shrugs. "We left prom much earlier than we planned, so why not? We have lots of time."

Kurt is not completely thrilled about the idea of going back to his place. It's very likely that his father and probably Carole as well will still be up, and as soon as they see him home they will start asking questions. They'll surely assume that something went wrong, since he only left for prom around an hour ago… and Kurt will have to give some explanations, at least to his father… Dear Gaga, he was just about to start his night with Puck! Why did he have to forget his skin care kit?

But Kurt drives to his place anyways. Puck is right and he won't be able to stop worrying about not being able to get a moisturizing routine in for such a long time. And Kurt really wants to enjoy his time with his boyfriend, free of preoccupations.

"Your friend is pissed," Puck announces, reading an incoming text on Kurt's iPhone.

Kurt rolls his eyes, already knowing what happened. "You actually texted her being all yourself, right?"

Puck glares at him, like he's an idiot. "Well, duh. You told me to. She says, 'What the hell, Puckerman? Your boy? Put Kurt on the phone or I'll hunt you down and beat your ass. I don't care how scary you can be, I'll be ten times scarier!' Woah, she's quite fierce," Puck laughs.

"I expected you do that like _I_ was the one texting her, Puck!" Kurt replies, snatching his phone out of his boyfriend's hands. As soon as they stop in a red light, Kurt searches for the sent messages and reads what Puck texted to Mercedes.

_Sorry Aretha, my boy's driving. Yeah, we kissed, we're together, yada yada. Tomorrow he'll explain everything to you. Now we're off to have some fun together, so don't disturb. Peace. Puck. _

"You're an idiot! How can you tell her that, now she's going to ask even more stuff!"

In fact, his iPhone vibrates in his hand and receives four more texts: one from Finn, another from Rachel, yet another from Mercedes, and the last one from Santana. At the same time he can hear Puck's phone announcing new messages.

Kurt quickly writes: _I'm sorry for that last text, 'Cedes. Everything is alright, I know you have lots of questions and believe me, tomorrow I'll drop by your house and tell you everything. Please, don't be mad._

He's aware that Mercedes and everyone else have the right to be confused, mad, and even upset. It's going to be really hard to explain to their closest friends why they kept such a big secret for so long. In their defense, no one in the Glee club knows how to keep a secret, let alone a big one.

Kurt continues driving as texts continuing coming in. He really doesn't have any other choice but to turn his phone off if he wants to spend a night in peace with Puck. Maybe, coming out like that _tonight_, wasn't their brightest move.

When Kurt parks his SUV in front of his house the amount of text messages has escalated to thirty, along with seven missing calls. Kurt asks Puck to stay in the car, promising he'll be back shortly, and gets out of the car.

On his way to the entrance door, Kurt decides to come clean for once, and sends a message, copying the entire Glee club's contact, saying: _Puck and I are together. Tomorrow, 4:30 at my place, we'll answer all your questions. Stop worrying, as I said, everything is fine. I'm turning off the phone now. Sorry._

He presses 'Send' and like he said, turns off his iPhone.

Kurt runs into his father as soon as he walks inside the house. Burt, who was on his way to the living room, carrying a glass of juice, stops still, giving his son a worried glare.

"Kurt? Why are you back so soon? Something happened? Are-"

"I'm fine, dad," Kurt hurries to answer, in order not to worry his father. "I forgot my skin care kit. I can't spend the night away from home without it."

Burt frowns. "I don't get it. You only left an hour ago… shouldn't you be in the middle of your prom?"

Kurt sighs. "Prom ended for us a bit… earlier than we expected."

His father doesn't look very thrilled. "Explain?"

Since he can't see or hear Carole anywhere close to them, Kurt swallows hard and nods, deciding to tell his father what just happened. "Puck decided that it would be good if we came out, if we let everyone know we're together."

Burt quirks an eyebrow, obviously trying hard not to look impressed. "He did?"

Kurt's aware that there's nothing his father wants the more than Puck and him to be public. His father doesn't like them to keep secrets and having to lie to everyone. Obviously, what Kurt's telling him now is something that his dad will find very interesting.

"He did. So he took me to the dance floor and kissed me in front of everyone."

Burt presses his lips together, nodding gravely. "No one tried to hurt you, right?"

Kurt snorts. "I think my friends will try to. Everyone was too shocked, I guess. We left before somebody could say anything about it, but we've got like a billion calls and texts from our friends asking us what the hell happened. They won't be very happy when they find out how much we lied to them, but well... it's the way it is."

Much to his surprise, his father shakes his head in disbelief and then he laughs. "Honey! Honey, come down, you have to hear this!"

"Dad!"

Kurt blushes furiously, and can already hear Carole's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Burt? Everything's- Kurt? What're you doing here?"

Carole is wearing her pajamas and her robe, and Kurt can't believe he'll have to come out to Carole right now, since it's obvious that his father is going to tell her everything right now.

"Puckerman and Kurt are out. Everyone knows now, since the punk kissed my son in front of everyone at the dance."

Carole gapes at her husband and Kurt blushes furiously. Doesn't his father have any tact! You just can't deliver such news like that! Still, Carole turns around to face Kurt, whose facial skin starts showing all shades of red, and then she lets out a loud squeak.

"Finally! Oh, God! That's fantastic, honey, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaims, giving him a tight hug.

Kurt doesn't understand what the hell is going on. How come she's not asking why Puck kissed him like everyone else? Or what he was doing with Puck or…_ oh._ Kurt glares at his father over Carole's shoulder.

"You knew?"

Carole breaks the embrace, and Kurt has never seen her smiling so broadly. "Of course I knew!"

Kurt stares at her, then at his father, then at Carole again.

"Sorry, kid. I couldn't keep it from her," Burt says, shrugging and not looking guilty in the least.

Kurt frowns. His mouth opens and closes repeatedly, until he finally figures out what to say. "But… since when?"

"Since you told your father," Carole tells him with a sympathetic smile. "He called me after you two argued and, well, he told me everything. I tried to calm him down. I thought I had to come back to be with you two, even if you didn't know I was aware of all that happened. And… then he told me about your second argument…"

Kurt blinks as he puts two and two together. Everything makes a lot of sense now. "You talked to him… you made him change his mind, didn't you?"

He can remember like it was yesterday how his father refused to listen to him, or to like Puck at first. Kurt also remembers how his dad gradually started behaving in a more amiable way, until he finally agreed to keep the secret for them.

His father throws an arm around Carole's waist. "You bet she did. I've never been thrilled about this, but she convinced me to do that for you."

Kurt swallows hard. "But why? I mean, Finn doesn't know," he exhales deeply, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. Carole knew about everything during all this time? Everything?

"I didn't tell him," she replies, quietly. "I agree with your father, and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, but… something you said made me think that we should, at least in this case."

"What did I say?"

Carole shrugs quietly. "That our lives wouldn't be different regarding your relationship with Noah, but yours would radically change if people found out. I know how hard it gets for you sometimes, to be who you are. It makes us sad, and it hurts us a lot, but at the end of the day, it's you who suffers through all the things that people throw at you. You wanted to preserve this special thing you had, and I understood that, Kurt."

Before he can help it, a tear runs down his face, and gives Carole another hug. "Thank you so much. Believe me, out of all the people I felt bad for having to lie to, you were on the top of my list."

Carole lets out a loud laugh. "Well, I'm glad to hear that!"

Burt walks towards the window and peeks outside. "Puckerman's here with you," he points out.

"Of course he is."

"Burt! Go and get Noah! I'll have to get the camera! I'll finally be able to take a picture of you!"

Kurt blushes harder, if that's even possible, and groans as his father walks outside. "So earlier tonight you were only wishing I was taking a picture with Puck."

Carole laughs again. "Well, yes! He's your boyfriend, Kurt. Oh my, I have to call Norah right now! She'll be thrilled when she hears this!"

Kurt's face falls. "What?"

"You two are damn secretive! Ever since Burt told me, of course I called Noah's mom. She's been my friend for years you know? And since you always tell your father so little about you two, and Noah is not much different with his mother, then we phone each other all time to exchange information."

Oh, for the love of Dior, this is incredibly mortifying! Mrs. Puckerman and Carole have been keeping each other updated on his and Puck's movements? He can just picture the two women on the phone saying things like 'Noah told Kurt he loves him!' and giggling like teenage girls.

If Puck thought it was embarrassing having to tell his mother about them, Kurt can't wait to see his face when he tells him what his mother and Carole have been up to.

Then Kurt wonders if Mrs. Puckerman have ever told Carole that Puck usually stays the night with him. He's not sure if Carole knows or not, and just not to compromise Mrs. Puckerman, Kurt decides he won't ask. After all, what's sure is that his father never found out. His dad would never be able to act like nothing happens if he knew that 'Puckerman' is sleeping in his son's bedroom.

And what's important here, it's his father never finding out about that. If Carole doesn't know, that's alright. And if she knows and says nothing to his dad, that's alright as well.

Carole seems to be thrilled though, so Kurt can't even manage to feel too embarrassed, until he remembers last summer break. "Oh, my. You planned the trip to Akron on purpose, didn't you?"

Carole looks like a little child who has been caught doing something naughty. "Norah kept telling me that Noah was doing nothing but sulking around the house, missing you. You were exactly the same, so I felt like I should do something."

"I knew you were the one who was going to be the happiest about us."

"Happy? I was ecstatic! The day you told your father? God, Burt was barking at the phone while I was only thinking 'Oh my God, Kurt and Noah? This is so wonderful!' I would have never guessed that Noah would date a boy, but I was so happy because I know he has… a questionable past, but I've known Noah since he was seven, and I know he's a wonderful kid, even if your dad has hard time accepting it."

Kurt snorts. "Tell me about it…"

Carole rubs his arm. "Burt likes him, Kurt. He'd never admit it, but he's fond of Noah. He just has hard time accepting you're growing up."

Burt comes back inside, along with a very confused Puck. Carole immediately approaches him, embracing him tightly, and Puck sends Kurt a quizzical glance over her shoulder.

"Aw, Noah I'm so proud of you two! And so happy!"

"Er... thanks, Mrs. H.," Puck replies awkwardly.

"She knew. All this time, she knew," Kurt explains. "I'll tell you everything later."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks, Mrs. H.," Puck says again, with more conviction this time.

"I'll go get my skin care routine," Kurt announces and turns to Carole. "You can get the camera, we'll take the pictures, and then Puck and I will leave you alone."

Carole nods, rushing upstairs as Kurt rushes to his bedroom. It doesn't take him much to find his kit, since he left it ready on his vanity. He was just too stupid to forget about putting it inside the bag. Kurt takes it and starts to head upstairs when he sees his father coming down.

"Dad, I was just heading back up."

Burt nods. "It's okay; I just wanted to have a few words with you before you leave."

_Sweet Dolce, what now? _"Sure," Kurt replies.

His father sits on his son's bed, and motions Kurt to sit next to him. For some reason, Kurt guesses that he's not going to like what his father has to tell him.

"So, Kurt. You're growing up," his father begins, looking very awkward. "You're eighteen now, you're almost graduating… you have a boyfriend… and, that's fine."

Kurt wants the ground beneath his feet to open and swallow him whole. "Dad, this is not about me spending the night with Puck, is it?"

"I'm not stupid, Kurt. I know what kids, or rather couples, tend to do after prom," Burt continues, like he didn't hear what Kurt said. "And the truth is that I can't really stop you from doing… what you're going to do."

Kurt wonders is someone can die from mortification. This is clearly the perfect situation to do so in.

"There's no need to talk about this," Kurt says, almost pleading. If his father is trying to have a chat about sex, they are like fourteen months too late for that.

"No, let me say it. I need to, okay? I just want to say that, you and your boyfriend have the right to be… intimate with each other," his father says uncomfortably, and Kurt bites his lower lip, wanting to die. "It's going to happen eventually."

"Dad, I'm not a virgin," Kurt whispers. It's embarrassing having to say this, but it could save them both from a very mortifying moment.

"It's going to happen eventually," Burt repeats, completely ignoring Kurt's words, and Kurt nods. Okay. If his father wants to remain in such denial, Kurt's not going to rain on his parade. "And all I ask you is to be safe. You're a wonderful kid, Kurt. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you're doing this irresponsibly. You matter a lot, son. I just hope you will be taken care, and respected. Just like I hope you'll do the same in return."

It's quite funny that his father is saying that. Kurt thinks Carole is right, and his dad is in denial. He and Puck have been together for a over a year, they just came out together in public, and they even bought a house together. Well, not technically a house, but a small apartment. Eight months ago, they finally got the compensation from the accident; it was a very good sum of money, and obviously Puck got even more money since his injuries were more serious. Kurt wanted Puck to invest that money in his future education, but there was no way to convince Puck of that. Instead, Puck decided to give half of that money to his mother, and with the other half he wanted to buy a place where they could live without worrying about paying rent. Puck still prefers to work and try community college, since he's not sure what career he wants and he doesn't want to invest money in something he'll just abandon later.

Back then, it scared Kurt how serious was Puck about their relationship. Buying a house was a very big step to take together. But technically, the apartment is Puck's, and in the case they don't work out, Kurt will move to the dorms of his college. Kurt doesn't think they won't work out, though, and they did get a very modest and cozy one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. Puck, his mother, and Sarah traveled to New York a few months ago to sing the papers, and even if they saw pictures of it on the internet, Puck took a lot more pictures of their new house. And he, Puck, and his father also had a serious meeting to discuss this subject. His dad was very impressed, so Kurt can't really understand why, after all they did together, he still needs to be reassured regarding how serious Puck takes him.

Kurt nods at his father. "We do. We will," he corrects himself, reminding himself that, no matter how obvious it is that he and Puck do have sex already, his father seems happier thinking they don't.

"Good. Now go upstairs; Carole is dying to get a picture of you both."

The two of them go back to the living room, where Carole is happily talking to Puck. Puck doesn't seem to mind Carole's ecstatic mood, and Kurt thinks it's a shame he got to find out just now that Carole always knew about them. If he knew that Carole was going to keep their secret, he would have loved to be able to share with her some stuff about him and Puck. It would have been much better than having to share with his father; Carole is much more receptive.

"Picture time!" she exclaims, and Kurt quickly approaches Puck, throwing an arm around his waist. Puck holds him back and they smile for the camera. "Aw, I can't believe this! I'm sending copies to Norah right now."

Puck gives Kurt an annoyed glare, and Kurt shrugs. They can't do much about it.

After getting several pictures, Kurt says. "Can we go now? Tomorrow we'll continue with this family moment."

"Of course!" Carole says. "I expect Noah to have dinner with us soon!"

"Anytime, Mrs. H."

They say goodbye to his father and Carole, and with his skin care in one hand, and Puck's hand in the other, Kurt and his boyfriend leave the house. They sigh at the same time when they close the door behind them; Kurt looks up Puck, who was already looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Well, that was interesting," Puck says as they start walking towards the car.

"Isn't this odd?"

"What?"

"Walking hand-in-hand, out in the open?"

Puck glances at their hands locked together, like he didn't realize they were doing it. "It's cool, huh?"

Cool? Kurt thinks it's incredible. It's a very small gesture, but it means so much to Kurt… It's the culmination of an incredibly long, exciting, tortuous, fun, and emotional journey. There was a time when he and Puck were nothing but strangers. But then they became acquaintances, and Kurt fell in love. They almost died in a car crash, which brought them even closer together. They became lovers, then boyfriends, and then Puck returned his feelings. They have a little apartment waiting for them in New York, a place they already call home when they talk about it.

Until tonight, everything they had had been for themselves. Yet now, they're holding hands out in the open. A tiny gesture compared to all the things he and Puck have shared together, but that tiny gesture holds huge significance: they kept themselves away from people in the past, but from now on, they're going to share what they have with everyone.

It's as terrifying as it is exciting.

They get in the car, and Kurt says, "Tomorrow the whole Glee club is coming. I expect you to be with me to face the wolves. They're going to want blood."

Puck snorts. "You just can't stay away from me, right, Hummel?" he asks, cockily.

"I can't. I just love you so much that the mere idea of coming back tomorrow afternoon and not having you with me until you come for the meeting with our friends makes me want to cry. So many hours without your graceful presence… I don't know how I'm going to handle it."

"Aw, no need to cry, babe," Puck says, and kisses Kurt on the cheek. "I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight that you'll be able to feel me for the rest of the weekend."

Kurt turns the engine on and glares at Puck. "Is there ever going to be a day when you tell me something pretty?"

"I tell you pretty stuff all time."

"Telling me that my ass is meant to be banged for days is not pretty," Kurt quotes his boyfriend. "Or saying, 'Great legs, what time do they open?' is a terrible pick up line that I wish you'd stopped using. Or that I have amazing cock sucking lips. Or so many other things you usually say that are far from being nice ways to compliment your boyfriend."

"Those are great!"

"It's crude!"

Puck sighs. "You wouldn't want me saying corny stuff like, 'Oh, your eyes shine like the moon' or some sappy shit like that. You love me, and that includes my straightforward and accurate compliments."

It's impossible to argue with Puck so Kurt decides not to do it. Instead, he starts driving away from home. "Whatever."

"Ha! I win. See? You totally love me."

Kurt snorts. "You love me more."

Puck lets out a long sigh. "True."

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief, but smiles. They have gotten so far together that sometimes it's hard for Kurt to believe this is his life now. But then, he can't even remember how his life was when he didn't have Puck.

It doesn't matter anyways, because Puck is right there next to him and they are going to have their very last moment of peace before facing everyone to explain the truth. Kurt doesn't worry. He and Puck have been through so much together that Kurt is no longer scared of what tomorrow might bring, because yesterday already brought it in some other form.

Whatever they have to face tomorrow, the following day, or the next year, Kurt is sure that they'll face it well, together.

_Future… just bring it on!_

_small_


End file.
